


In The Shadows

by Whorcrux_x_x



Series: Shadows [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Annoying bishies, Ayayui secondary ship, Blood, Blood Play, Bondage, Control, Crazy, Dark, Don't ask for romance either, Don't laugh at my tags, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Everything here is morally dubious, Eviiiiil, F/M, For dark Laito fans, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Horror, Humiliation, I shall be merciless, I shall make them suffer, I'm trying to make Ayato brattier and more ore-sama in this, IF THIS STUFF TRIGGERS YOU DONT READ THIS STORY, If you force yourself to read obviously triggering content your reaction is all on you, Its all messed up, Love Triangles, Mostly Laito/OC centered, Not lovey dovey, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past incest abuse, Psychological, Shaving, Slavery, There's strong stuff in this, Torture, Toys, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Voyeurism, Whipping, don't waste my time for your mistake, not fluffy, not romantic - Freeform, past underaged sex, pls read the tags, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 176,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know what she got into when she accepted his bargain. This is not a love story. Laito/OC (main pairing), Ayato/Yui (secondary/minor ship). Dark fic. *Special note on the first chapter*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Is Hannah Ito

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chaptered request fic for a friend/lil sis, who wished to have her OC written out. I must warn this story will be super messed up. 
> 
> Based using HDB 2012 of the otome game personalities turned yandere so if you're just an anime fan that doesn't know anything about how dark the boys can really get other than their excessive biting in the anime, I really suggest you turn around now since you're definitely not prepared for the abuse psychological fetishes they can really get into other than them having fangs. 
> 
> -edited due to complaints from people that were confused 
> 
> All info on the story plagiarism is in my profile, since yes someone was dumb and desperate enough to plagiarise this fic repeatedly for her OC blog at tumblr.
> 
> PS: DON'T PLAGIARIZE OR PARAPHRASE, FFS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Rejet's Diabolik Lovers and I'm writing this as a request and for personal entertainment.

~~~~Yui became friends with Hannah Ito when she was 6 and the other girl was seven. They hadn't become friends right off the bat, perhaps because of Yui's initial shyness in the all girl's school her father had placed her in or because Hannah had major anti social tendencies.

She remembered seeing the girl for the first time like it was yesterday... Hannah was very pale with pitch black hair that had been in two long pigtails. Her eyes were a pale grey, almost crystal like. She looked almost like a doll with those big serious eyes.

Yui had been curious about her, but the girl had been in a corner doodling, ignoring everything around her.

 _"Don't talk to her. She's a weirdo. She's so weird her mother dumped her here and ran off_ ," a mean girl that went by the name of Sayuri had whispered to her maliciously making Yui know to not associate further with the cruel mouthed girl.

The all girl's school didn't only serve as a school but as a church and an orphanage which would explain Hannah's presence.

She couldn't understand why the girl couldn't leave her mind afterwards. She felt an odd sort of kinship with her though their circumstances where very different. Yui had her papa who was always working, but she had a parent while Hannah had no one.

_Hannah... That's a western name... Is she only half Japanese?_

_*****_

The first time she interacted with Hannah had been unique to say the least. There had been another girl by the name of Ayumi who decided to start picking on her because of Yui's small size for her age.

On that fateful day, Ayumi had backed Yui into a corner in the entryway of the school threatening to cut her golden locks with scissors because she was the "new girl".

Not knowing what to do she froze, just seeing how almost gracefully the pair of gleaming scissors got closer to a lock of her hair that sneering girl had taken a hold of.

 _"Sorry not sorry,"_ she heard an oddly deep feminine voice before a cold spray of water hit Ayumi's face.

Yui will never forget how Hannah had come out of nowhere with a water hose connected from outside to get Ayumi and her friends wet.

The friendship that started afterwards had been slow and tentative. Hannah wasn't much of a talker but when she did decide to talk, she had an almost sarcastic direct way of speaking that would sting people that had the misfortune of annoying her.

It didn't bother Yui. There was something that made her feel safe in that big place when around the other girl. She didn't know if it was the quiet seriousness or that dry sense of humor and the rare smirks, or maybe it was just how fearless Hannah appeared to be.

Nothing seemed to faze her. The day of the water hose incident she had gotten paddled by one of the nuns at the school and she hadn't even flinched or shown fear when pulled away by the angry sister.

Yui still shivered at recalling the harsh sounds of the paddle hitting Hannah.

She had been so worried about her, but her worries were put to rest when a dry eyed but red faced Hannah has left the classroom the nun had decided to punish her in.

All she said was _"What's with the worried look?_ " while rubbing her bottom as if she hasn't gotten hit ten times by a wooden paddle that was at least two inches thick.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah. I'm so sorry for dragging you into this," Yui whispered to herself, knowing at present what kind of horrors her close friend was going through at the hands of one of _them_.

"I'm so sorry for bringing you with me...," tears stung Yui's rose colored eyes, "it was selfish of me."

*******

Years ago, Yui, weeks after meeting Hannah, had been lying in her bed shivering in fear as thunder crashed and lightening struck illuminating her room. She had been shivering uncontrollably under her blanket until, she heard a familiar flat voice.

" _What would you do without me?"_ though Hannah sounded exasperated, the lightning brightening the room at random moments showed her small smirk.

Thunder crashed again making Yui yelp.

" _Ahhhhhhhh, move over,"_ without questioning her new friend, Yui scooted over to allow enough space for Hannah to crawl into the small twin bed with her.

_How does she do that? She doesn't even flinch!_

" _Aren't you scared?"_ Yui had asked wide eyed.

Hannah was quiet for awhile. So quiet that Yui thought she might have fallen asleep.

_"I get scared just like everyone else does... I just don't like showing it because I hate the feeling of being scared... If I can't control fear, I can at least control how people see me..."_

*****

When she was age 13 and Hannah was 14, a psychologist had come to the school to evaluate all the students. Hannah hadn't been happy about that in the least. She was very private. It had taken Yui a full year of knowing her before she had opened up.

" _Apparently I have tons of 'internalized anger' and that sports is a good outlet,"_ Hannah had quoted the words 'internalized anger' with her fingers and one of her eyerolls.

It turned out that Hannah had a natural talent for sports and that joining the track team, as well as boxing, exercising and swimming laps regularly made her come out of her shell some more with other people. Of course she was no social butterfly and still eyed everyone unknown to her with suspicion.

Yui guessed that was just part of Hannah's personality rather than childhood trauma.

They "grew up" as much as teen girls can. Her friend was more like a protective big sister than a friend.

"-- _and so daddy told the maid that of she didn't buy me a new one, she was going to be charged with vandalism,"_ Ayumi gloated a couple of desks away from them one day...

_Just a week before we went straight to hell and Hannah became the plaything to that monster..._

" _Presumptious snobby cunt,"_ Hannah had muttered under her breath at Ayumi's boasting. She always had a habit of insulting people without stopping whatever she was doing at the moment. She didn't even look up at Ayumi while doing her homework the moment she threw those words at her.

_Uh oh... Here it comes..._

_"You've got something to say, Ito?!"_

" _Presumptions snobby cunt,"_ Hannah repeated again in a louder voice, still doing her homework.

Yui sighed beside her and Ayumi and Hannah's daily routine. Those two had never gotten along from day one.

*****

Though Hannah was only two inches taller than her, their body types couldn't have been more different. With sports and a healthy diet, Hannah had toned more feminine form though she never showed it off or cared much about it when using jeans or sweats to cover herself up and shapeless t-shirts.

Yui envied that, obviously. Out of the two of them, Yui was the most feminine in attitude with a boyish body she hated, while Hannah was a tomboy with an attractive body she hid. Probably the most feminine thing Hannah ever has done for herself was grow out her hair down to her hips, but it was pointless since the girl always had it in a ponytail or messy bun.

" _You lack protein. Drink this and you might gain a cup size,"_ Hannah almost shoved a nutritional shake in her face one day.

_"Ugh, I get plenty of protein!"_

_"No you don't."_

Hannah was good at ending arguments in a no nonsense manner.

A lot of boys were intimidated by Hannah. Unfortunately... not _all_   boys were put off by Hannah's standoffish attitude just like Yui discovered after arriving at the hellish mansion.

 _One_ boy in particular liked her a little _too_ much and he'd let that be known the very same day they'd entered into the nightmare they were currently in.

" _Hannah, you're bleeding!"_

_"It's nothing, just keep running!"_

*****

Yui knew that the day she'd see Hannah actually show fear on her face would be the day something extremely bad would happen...

"I'm so sorry I brought you here!" Yui sobbed, knowing that evil boy, if he even could be called a boy, had taken her friend to his room again. It hurt her to think of seeing Hannah's pale face and pained walking later on, and her blunt _"I'm okay, you worry too much"._

_Why is this happening to us? What did we do...?_

 

_*****_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me your thoughts so far. I'm slowly moving this story from wattpad so I'll update again tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> **PS: seriously don't mention my fanfic in tumblr unless you have permission or are a close friend I hate most the fandom there, jfc.**


	2. A Not So Golden Opportunity

"You're kidding, right? Your dad has to work overseas and he sends you over to a relative's house and said that _I_ should go with you? Why _me?_ "

Yui's mouth hung open in surprise, but Hannah was naturally suspicious of everything and anything. Some people would call it paranoia; she just called it 'precaution'.

"Geez, don't sound so excited to go with your best friend to another town, away from the nuns," Yui huffed, crossing her arms.

"Arrrgh!" Rubbing a hand over her sweaty tired face, Hannah looked up a Yui who was standing over her, giving her shade from the sun. It was a Saturday, and on such days, she would go to the track to stretch and run.

_My body hurts all over so I'm too tired to even argue, and Yui knows that._

But that definitely didn't keep her friend from at least attempting to get her used to the idea.

"Details, please," she finally muttered, not bothering to get up from the grass she was laying on beside the track, nor caring about the dirt that was surely getting into her messy sweat drenched hair.

Yui smiled excitedly as Hannah rolled her eyes. She'd never met a happier girl than her, and even though she acted like it annoyed her, she found the other girl's attitude to be soothing in a way.

"Well, Dad got himself a new job, but he can't take me with him, _soooooo_... He talked to some relatives that live in the next town-," Hannah arched a brow at this without interrupting her.

"-and they said I can stay with them. Since its a new place and they apparently have a really big house, I can bring a friend!"

_Oh, is that so...?_

"What's with that look on your face?"

"What look on my face? I always look like this," Hannah lied easily.

"No you don't, you usually have your 'stoic narrow eyed glare' look. Right now you had your 'I smell bs look'," Yui pressed.

Sighing, Hannah finally sat up, her spine popping as she did so due to her lying so long on the grass after rigorous exercise.

"Did you talk to this relative of yours?" squinting up at Yui since her new sitting position made the sunlight hit her eyes, Hannah took a sip of the nearly empty water bottle she had taken with her earlier that morning to the track.

 _Ewww, its warm water now_ , she grimaced.

"No...," Yui started slowly but quickly tried to gloss over the situation as Hannah's eyes narrowed more into slits, "but this is _Dad,_ we're talking about."

Hannah sighed again.

"This looks like the start of a horror movie," she finally stated flatly, making her friend gasp.

"Why do you always do that, Hannah?" Her friend questioned, tilting her head to the side. She looked almost sad at her attitude.

_Damn it, she's using her puppy eyes on me, its so unfair!_

Whenever something sounded too good to be true, her protective instincts would rise. Having the golden opportunity to actually leave the boarding school with her best friend no less, was a situation she naturally felt awkward in.

She'd always wanted to leave that place. It was mostly the hypocrite nuns that made her want to leave.

_If the nuns I've met so far didn't act like such twats, I might have even become one._

The idea was funny in its own way. Hannah liked quiet and was never interested in boys. The mere thought of her being a sporty nun was enough to bring a smirk to her face, momentarily forgetting what Yui was talking about.

"Helloooooo, earth to Hannah. You're spacing out again," a small pale hand waved in front of her face, startling her.

Giving the blonde girl a tired resigned look, Hannah decided to do something she would normally be against. She didn't like change, was always wary of changes... But maybe she just needed to explore outside more to get over that irrational fear of hers.

"How much time do I have to pack and for how long are we going?"

*******

"They seem to live really far up into the mountains," Yui talked beside her just to break the silence in the long drive to this 'relative's' house.

_Far up is an understatement._

They've been inside a taxi for over two hours and all Hannah had seen so far is trees.

_Just like a horror movie... Stop it, Hannah!_

It was a Sunday, a week after Yui had informed her of the trip. It was still a town over like she said, but so far into the mountains with long curving roads with endless woods that it felt like they were driving into another country.

_The nuns were too damned happy to see me leave this afternoon. They practically said "good luck" and "have fun". Yeah, like have fun going to some far away place where no one can hear your screams and some mutant inbred cousins/brothers/parents/whatever try to devour us and use our bones as ornaments for windshimes-_

" Are you as nervous as I am?" Yui finally asked the question they both have been obviously avoiding since earlier that day.

"No."

To be honest, she was terrified but no one needed to know that.

"The one that should be nervous is _you_. They're your relatives that you've never met before."

Yui tensed next to her.

"Thanks alot, now I'm even more nervous. Dad and I barely talk to any family members so these people are practically strangers to me..."

She just had to say that.

They were both going into uncharted territory here. She knew that out of the two of them the only one that could at least maintain a cool head, or the _appearance_ of being cool headed,  was her, so it became apparent that her work was cut out for her.

_If something fucked up happens, I'll just grab Yui and leave._

"Oh look! I think I see the house!" Yui, like an on and off switch excitedly pointed out the window at a flash of white outside.

_That is a house?_

With one of her brows arched high, Hannah leaned over her friend to get a better look from her side of the car.

The place was huge. It looked more like a giant old fashioned hotel without a sign. Who in the world would live in such a huge place unless they were filthy rich or housed plenty of people?

"Didn't know your family was into owning historical gothic sites," she let out dryly before leaning back into her own seat.

"I didn't either..." something in Yui's voice sounded unsure but when Hannah glanced over at her, her friend had a bright smile as the car they had been stuck inside off for so many hours slowed to a stop in front of the mansions big imposing gates.

"We're here!"

_Yui is scared outta her mind. She acts way too bubbly when she's trying to hide it._

"Yui... It's okay to be nervous."

"Speak for yourself! I've never seen you even shiver," Yui shot back before opening her door to step outside.

*******

Like a bad omen, or the beginning of a very clichéd horror movie, it began to rain heavily as soon as they got close to the entrance of the place.

 _Off to a bad start already. Just put me outta my misery_., Not changing her usual expressionless face, she ran to up to the entry way to avoid getting wet along with Yui that shivered slightly.

"That rain came so suddenly. The sun was so bright when we go out of the car," Yui whispered.

"Oh, damn it, Yui! Are you trying to freak me out?" Hannah shot her a glare.

"Mhhh... Maybe,"giving her an apologetic wince accompanied with a smile, her friend had to stand up on her tip toes to sound the knocker of the mansion.

Despite the knocker being so small it made a rather loud sound that echoed ominously.

"That's nice," she commented wryly. Even the knocker was giving her warning signs of danger.

 _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ she mentally slapped her forehead. Damn it, she hated this! She hated feeling her heart rate go up, cold sweat and a tightness to her chest.

She hated fear. She hated showing it and _feeling_ it.

"Hello?" seeing no one coming to the door Yui called out while reaching for the doorknob. That's when Hannah had a brief moment of wanting to grab her friend and run but she ignored the feeling despite the door creaking noisily open by itself showing a dark interior.

Hearing Yui gulp beside her, Hannah forced herself to relax. Her friend was an open book.

_Guess I'll do the honors._

Straightening her back, she pushed the already cracked door open with a hard push. Inside she saw a short hallway that lead into some kind of dimly lit large room that was probably a very elaborate receiving room.

"Let's go." The sooner they got this over with the sooner the fear would end, was what she told herself as she stepped inside dragging her own wheeled luggage.

"Wait up!"

Calling after her, soon enough Yui was walking beside her.

Silence.

It was too damned quiet. That wasn't a good or bad thing in her book but it did bother her how the sounds of their wheeling luggage and Yui's nervous breathing were the only thing to be heard.

"You stay here while I go check to see if I find someone," taking charge of the situation was all she could do. Yui didn't respond but she knew her long enough to be able to tell she nodded in agreement.

Ignoring her instincts of wrongness in the air, Hannah walked off further into the entry hall that had a gigantic staircase with a chandelier gleaming from an impossibly high ceiling.

_I think there might be some rooms off to the side of the stairs... Maybe servant's quarters...?_

With that thought in mind, the cleanliness of the place did soothe her. It was obvious the place had some form of civilization and wasn't some backwater shack full of deformed cannibals.

 _It's so cold in here._ Rubbing her arms, Hannah gasped when she felt something cold touch the back of her neck. It felt like someone had put an icecube on her overheated skin.

Annoyed at how that surprised her, she sharply turned around and saw nothing.

 _So no to cannibals but_ yes _to ghosts. Just perfect._

Annoyed at herself, she made sure her face was devoid of expression as it usually was.

" _AHHHHH! What do you think you're doing?_!"

Hearing, Yui's frightened shout, Hannah forgot completely about the cold touch and rushed towards the sound of her screaming friend...

The sensation of eyes watching her following her heavily as she did.


	3. Monsters Are Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: expect me to deviate from the original Dialovers storyline and even dialogue. I'm not really gonna " copy " either the anime or otome game. I'll use references of both, but the story will change after this chapter into an actual fanfic... I just need to get these introductory chapters out of the way.
> 
> Brief sexual content and profanity. Dub-con  
> *****

Yui was rubbing the side of her neck vigorously and standing as far away from the strange boy who had literally jumped her as soon as she had gone in.

 _He licked me! He had his tounge on my neck and licked me like I was food!_ Shuddering in shock, she stared back at the boy who glared back at her as if _she_ was the one in the wrong. If anything, the situation had escalated to a ridiculous scale in such short time after both her and her friend had arrived there.

_I was only trying to help when he just attacked me!_

"Now explain," the man who had interrupted whoever that boy was from probably raping her on the couch looked at her with sharp red eyes.

Something was wrong. There was something decidedly odd about these two that made her be on her guard. It was a threatening tension in the air and the fact that she could only hear herself breathing.

"What's going on-?"

_Oh thank God!_

Hannah entered the small room that appeared to be a receiving area. She looked not bothered by anything as usual, but Yui knew that she probably ran there as soon as she heard her yelling.

"I think we might be at the wrong house," she said quietly, still running her fingertips over the area the boy had licked, due to the skin feeling cool for some odd reason.

"Oh?" Hannah arched an eyebrow and then looked in a measuring manner at the two men. "I guess we should leave then."

_Good, she knows something is wrong, so now we can leave. This place gives me the creeps._

"No."

 _Huh?,_ Yui looked at the red eyed man wearing glasses in surprise. He wasn't even looking at them, but was wearing a pensive expression.

"Not many people come this far only to be at the wrong place," those unnerving red eyes that seemed to glow looked at her making her breath catch in her throat.

******

Hannah knew they were stuck now as soon as that red eyed man that acted like some kind of strict butler led them away to a larger room.

_I should have grabbed Yui and ran as soon as the front door had creaked open by itself like that._

The two guys she had seen so far didn't even look normal. Their eyes were oddly bright and their skin was so unnaturally pale. Then there was that foreboding air about them that had the hair on the back of her neck standing. Like she was in a den of wolves that could tear her and Yui to shreds if they moved too suddenly.

Usually she would blame her own paranoid nature for her feelings, but this threatening atmosphere was too strong to shake off.

The fear had sunk deeply into her bones leaving her with a cold sensation that seemed to cover her from head to toe. She hated it. How can she maintain her detached facade when feeling so fearful around these strange men?

"Please, sit down," the red eyed man was super formal despite having what Hannah would call a 'murderous aura'.

Both her and Yui sat down stiffly at the couch the man had signalled. From the corner of her eye, she could see the mean looking boy Yui seemed to be so frightened off, sitting on an armchair, those strange yellowish green catlike eyes meeting hers briefly.

Definitely not normal. She quickly looked away and inwardly decided that looking at the red eyed one who was talking to them was safer.

"Now tell me how it was that you two girls ended up here."

"Umm," Yui fidgeted next to her, "well you see... My father said that I was to move in with some relatives while he worked overseas-"

While Yui explained, Hannah's eyes scanned the area quietly. It was definitely a rich person's house. Though it was a bit old fashioned and almost dreary in a way.

The thick tension that already had her on edge grew stronger.

Surprised at this, her eyes tried to look for the source of the new threat.

"Oh look two bitch-chans are here for a visit!" another male voice exclaimed excitedly from a high place. Feeling her heart hammering at being surprised so suddenly, her eyes shot up at his direction. It just looked like a boy about her age wearing a fedora. She couldn't make out his features quite well due to distance.

"Laito, you're interrupting my questioning of these girls," though even better at showing stoicism than herself, she could tell the man wearing glasses was exasperated.

"Oh, so its an interrogation? Can I help? I'm very good at getting _information_ ," the boy's voice suddenly sounded far closer than she initially thought and then she felt something wet on her cheek.

_WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK?!_

Gasping in horror, she slapped a hand to her cheek as she jumped off the couch looking at the fedora wearing boy that somehow, silently had made it in a fraction of a second to her side.

_How... How did he move so fast?! He was up there and now he's...!_

"Hannah...?"

"What are you and did you just _lick my face_?" she ignored Yui who called her name.

Even though the hat shadowed his eyes she could see an unnatural glow to his eyes. They were green, though a darker green than the other boy's who was watching everything from his armchair.

_They glow. His eyes are freaking glowing aren't they?_

Trying to wipe the cold wetness on her cheek, she could literally feel the boy eyeing her with too much interest.

"I couldn't help myself, you just looked so yummy, Bitch-chan," she could see a smile on his lips. He didn't regret scaring her one bit. To be honest, he appeared to be _happy_ he got that reaction from her.

 _Asshole. And did he just call me a '_ bitch _'?,_ Hannah knew enough English to be fully aware of what the word "bitch" meant. Glaring at him, she quickly grabbed Yui's arm to pull her off the couch as a sickly looking young boy with lavender colored hair had just started to curiously sneak close to her from behind.

_Probably to do that fucked up licking thing too..._

"We're leaving," she said firmly. Having her personal space invaded that way and seeing those catlike glowing eyes had just about done it for her.

"I fear that would be a problem and please, would you return to your seats?" the voice she recognized as belonging to the red eyed man spoke from behind her and Yui.

Shooting a glance over her shoulder, she saw narrowed red eyes looking directly at her. That sense of dread squeezed harder at her chest.

_I've got a feeling we couldn't get away, at least now..._

Wiping her face of all expression, she tentatively pulled a trembling Yui with her to the couch once more, but keeping her close to her side.

 _Could I be overreacting and all I'm doing is just scaring her unnecessarily?_ , that inner question was basically the only reason she sat down, leaning as far away from the fedora wearing boy who hadn't moved from his spot.

"You two smell nicer when like this," he whispered and much to Hannah's disgust, she could detect a pleased blush on his pale cheeks.

 _What's the deal with this guy? Nobody talks like this...,_ shuddering uncomfortably, she tightened her arm around Yui to keep her pressed to her side, refraining from saying anything in retort. Something was dangerous about him and it was best to clear up whatever 'misunderstanding' the man with the glasses was talking about so she could get away from the green eyed boy's sickening presence.

_These guys are definitely not Yui's relatives. They look nothing like Yui or her father and besides that they're just too creepy. It's nerve wracking just being in the same room with them._

"As I said, there must be some kind of mix up. We could... Just go... I know we're imposing on you guys...," Yui spoke softly, yet Hannah could detect a nervous, beseeching tinge in her voice.

"It must have been _that_ guy. He had called me about some girls coming to stay with us," a new male voice spoke from a sofa.

_Perfect, just how many creeps are in this mansion?_

Looking at the direction of the voice, she saw a tall man with pale blond hair laying out lazily on a couch.

"Oh, if that's the case, then the matter appears to have been settled," the red eyed man concluded pushing up his glasses as if that were all that was necessary to fix the awkward situation.

"By _that guy_ , do you mean my father?" sounding hopeful, Yui broke the heavy silence following the man's words.

The blonde on the couch chuckled and opened his eyes to look lazily in their direction. His eyes were a shocking brilliant blue she could see from so far away.

"Maybe."

_Damn it, I'm tired of this bullshit game!_

Opening her mouth to start shooting off questions, she was interrupted by a demanding voice from the armchair. It was that mean looking boy with the messy reddish hair and bright yellowish green eyes.

"So chichinashi and her pal are both brides?" he smirked, pleased before laying the bomb, "Just letting you all know that ore-sama has seen the chichinashi first and has rights to her blood and body-"

"Whoa whoa, hold it right there!" Yui jumped out of Hannah's protective arms, "Nobody told me anything about being anyone's bride! And _I_ was the one that my father said that had be here, not Hannah! She doesn't have anything to do with this mess!"

 _Damn right, but just because it has to do with Yui doesn't mean she has to be here either. In fact, we_ both _shouldn't be here_.

"He said two girls, not one," the blonde man that couldn't be bothered to get up from the couch said tiredly.

After those words were spoken, Hannah nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something cold run down the side of her neck, tracing a vein there.

"Would you stop it with the _touching_ thing?!" she snapped venomously at the fedora wearing boy who had just ran his icy fingertip down her neck, while scooting away from him.

"Look at that! She gets flustered so easily! It's adorable!"

"Fucking perverted _asshole_ ," her muttered curse effectively wiped the boy's pleased little grin off his lips.

 _Damn my big mouth!,_ she had a habit of insulting people when pushed too far and now was such a moment. It was like a reflex.

_The worse moment. I'm pretty sure these guys are not even human. They can't be human._

"Awwww, that's so rude, Bitch-chan," he spoke lowly, his voice deepening. Even his change of tone spoke of danger. She shivered under his suddenly serious gaze.

Then as if he hadn't just intimidated her, he asked the red eyed man in a whiny voice, "Isn't Bitch-chan, rude, Reiji-san?"

"Yes, they both are, but I'm certain that with some training they will be better behaved."

_Training?! We aren't going to get any damned training because we're both leaving!_

"Um, I really think we should leave...," Yui started slowly, "I don't know anything of what's going on but... This is far from comfortable."

Something wet touched Hannah's neck, this time on her other side. Yelping in both surprise and revulsion, she jumped off the couch for the second time that day to stare at the lavender haired boy that had licked her.

_I've been licked twice since I've gotten here! They're treating me like I'm fucking food!_

"She tastes as sweet as she looks, I wonder if the other one tastes the same way," the young boy's freakish pale matching lavender eyes looked towards Yui meaningfully.

 _Fuck no! Fuck no! They_ are _treating us like we're food! It's not my imagination!_

"Both of you girls seem to not understand the situation you're currently in," the red eyed man named Reiji stated the obvious.

_No shit!_

Glaring at him, she waited for him to elaborate on said 'situation'.

"You are not leaving."

"I've had enough of this!" obviously going into a panic Yui gasped out,"I just need to get my cellphone and call a taxi! We're leaving!"

"Oh, are you talking about this thing?" the boy that referred to himself as 'ore-sama' asked teasingly from his armchair, dangling Yui's pink cellphone from his fingertips.

_Could this possibly get any worse?!_

"Give that back!" as her friend rushed towards him to take her phone away from him, another pale hand, lightening fast snatched the cellphone away from the mischievous redhead.

The snapping and cracking of the plastic breaking apart so easily in the newcomer's hands was enough to make the room go briefly silent.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Subaru," the redhead finally spoke as if the pale haired red eyed man hadn't just broken Yui's cellphone like it was cheap toy.

"You guys were so damned loud, I couldn't help but come down here. Plus the smell of human reached me all the way up to my room!" the one known as Subaru snapped moodily.

' _Human'? Why is he talking about us like we're a separate species? And how can he_ smell _us?_!

Yui trembled visibly. Just looking at her had Hannah's own nervousness rise.

"Now, you cute Bitch-chan, you girls don't need a cellphone," the boy with the fedora appeared out of thin air behind her friend. Hannah noted he had wavy reddish brown hair that was past his chin.

Yui, shuddered once more when he put his obviously cold hands on her bare shoulders.

Her frightened reaction had the boy smile showing his teeth. Sharp longer than normal canines.

"Yui get the hell away from him, run!" Hannah shouted, fully understanding their ridiculous predicament.

Yui didn't need to be told twice before running, but her foot caught at the carpet making her trip and fall down painfully hard on the floor.

 _Crap_!, hurrying towards Yui to help her up so they could finally get out of there, she heard an ominous growling sound as soon as she reached her friend.

All of their glowing eyes was on them. Hungry eyes. Hannah could easily make out their white fangs.

"Vampires!" Yui gasped out, her hand reaching to her knee.

_She's bleeding!_

"Take that, you monsters!" suddenly shouting, Yui foolishly pulled out her crucifix.

Nothing happened. In fact she could hear low mocking laughter and a, "Can you believe she thinks that actually works?" from one of them.

_Screw fighting back, lets just run for it!_

Grabbing her trembling friend, she used her strength brought on by frightened adrenaline to drag her to some double doors. They couldn't go back the way they came in because that would mean passing them and from what she's seen so far those guys were definitely fast.

_They could easily grab us! Shit! Instead of backwoods cannibals, we got freaking vampires!_

She should have known something was wrong! She should have not pushed the door of the mansion to go inside.

"This can't be real!" Yui exclaimed from beside her as they both ran in breakneck speed through the dark hallways. The mansion was like a freaking maze, with dark corners and dimly lit spaces. One of those creatures could jump out at them any second at the next turn.

"Be quiet or they'll hear us! They could be after us right now!" was her response as she took a turn at another corner that led to yet another dark room.

_Why is this place so freaking dark?!_

Just as she thought that, what little light had been illuminating the place they had run into went out.

"Oh, no... I can't see a thing," Yui whispered next to her, grabbing her hand.

It was pitch black. She'd never been in such darkness.

"I'm going to have to make you pay for running off like that from ore-sama," a sinister voice spoke making both of them flinch.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Hannah was alarmed when her hand was yanked forcibly. The hand Yui was holding unto.

_Someone is trying to pull her away from me!_

Scared out of her mind but determined, she squeezed the small hand back to get a good grip and pulled.

However, it was a waste because the vampire that had taken hold of a screaming Yui was strong enough to pull both of them at the same time.

"Let go of her, you blood sucking creep!" she shouted angrily.

Unfortunately, all her response got her insult was an angry hiss, and cold fingers covering the hand that still had a hold of her friend.

Nails racked the back of her hand hard enough to bleed. The burn of the opened skin was jolting...

That was all the vampire needed.

It only took a split second of surprise for her hold to loosen and him to snatch her friend away.

_Oh no! Oh no! No no no no! He's got her!_

"Yui!"

Screaming her friend's name she tried to run off in the direction she was almost certain that vampire bad taken her off to, only to feel two arms wrap around her like vices, halting her movements.

"Nfu fu fu," her captor's breath blew against her ear,"Now, Bitch-chan, you let Ayato-kun have fun with his own toy while you and I get to know each other better."

Recognizing that voice, she began to struggle in a blind panic. The body pressed tightly to her back felt slender in form but was hard as rock. It was if she were being held against cool stone covered in cloth. No matter how much she wiggled in his arms, he wouldn't budge and appeared to have no trouble holding her in his arms.

_God damn it, he's monstrously strong! How can I get him to let me go?!_

"I like the way you move... You have lots of stamina, don't you, Bitch-chan?" his voice whispered next to her ear in a moaning kind of way like he was in ecstasy.

"Just thinking about your blood gets me so hard..."

Hearing him declare that had her eyes widen in fright and her futile struggles became more desperate as she clawed at his hands.

"Let go! Let go! Damn you! Let go off me!" her shouts echoed loudly in the darkness that surrounded them.

"You won't fight once you feel my fangs, nfu fu fu...," the arms that had captured her began to move but she could still feel he had a firm grip of her.

_Oh, God how did I end up like this?!_

Tear stung her eyes as his far too curious hands ran over the front of her body. Her body jerked when one hand went directly between her legs and pressed, trying to stimulate her in a way while another moved up slowly up her ribcage, pulling at the fabric of her t-shirt to cover one of her breasts.

"We're having so much fun already," he moaned against her neck.

"Please... Please stop...," she begged but he only chuckled at her.

"You mean _don't_ stop, don't you, my Bitch-chan?"

_Why am I even trying to reason with this thing? He's not even human. In fact he acts more like an animal._

The sharp pain on her neck had only been warned by his moaning breath. His fangs broke easily through her skin and she could feel a gentle pulling coming from within her and going to his mouth. It made half of her body tingle and numb. It would have been a pleasant sensation if it hasn't been for the fangs digging on her neck.

It was the pull of the blood in her veins changing its flow course due to his sucking.

_He bit me! He freaking bit me! I'm going to die!_

The vampire moaned disgustingly through his sucking, the sound of his mouth vibrating her body strangely. She could feel his once cold form become nearly humanly warm against her back and much to her horror something hard poked her at her bottom.

It was obvious what that was when he rubbed it between her cheeks, letting out another aroused moan.

At this rate she was going to die from possible blood loss and be raped as well!

She felt too weak to fight him, perhaps it was the amount of blood he was taking. Her breathing was becoming shallower with each of his wet sucking moans.

The hand between her legs continued to move and tease her. It felt weird to her. The way his fingers prodded at her, making the cloth of her jeans dig into her entrance had her shivering, wanting to get away. She hated how it felt. The tingling response at the unwanted touch was foreign to her and the feeling of fear combined with it didn't make it any better.

It was worse in fact. It was three different emotions that shouldn't mix together. Fear, pain and pleasure. It was so vile that it made her feel dirty.

His fangs pulled away and he sighed against the wet skin he had abused on the side of her neck.

"Such a good girl. It almost makes me feel bad that I'll have to kill you now..."

_What?!_

She had been aware of her pending death but hearing him say it was what gave her strength to pull away from him since his hold of her had slackened when he practically sexually assaulted her.

She managed to get out of his arms or at least he had let her shake him loose because it was far too easy for her to get away from him in the dark.

Running as quickly as she could she broke into another cursed dimly lit hallway, panting heavily. She felt sluggish but her body was used to moving full speed while running in the track team. No matter how tired her body was or how much her lower belly burned from the strain of harsh running, Hannah could push on and reach her goal.

"HANNAH!"

The horrified shout she heard from another hallway had her change direction.

_Yui is okay! She got away!_

A burst of nearly painful relief filled her chest once she reached her friend who was panting tiredly and red faced against a wall.

_She looks like she wasn't bitten. Thank goodness..._

"Hannah, you're bleeding!" Yui half shouted with wide eyes staring at her neck.

"It's nothing, just keep running!" she hurriedly grabbed Yui's hand. They had both rested enough and it was just a matter of time before they got grabbed again.

Hannah already knew the blood from the bite she had gotten earlier was pooling at her collar bone and beginning to stain her shirt. Instinct told her that _they_ could smell both her and Yui's blood which only made them sitting ducks inside of that house.

_We've got to keep moving until we get outside._

That was when the lights in the hall they were running through went out.

_Not with this horseshit again!_

"You girls have been giving us an awful bit of trouble," a deep voice spoke.

Hannah looked towards the sound of the voice and just saw red eyes.

"You're so _frustrating_ ," a painful grip got a hold of her shoulder as someone pulled up her shirt on the side.

She didn't have enough time to get away or even hold unto Yui who was harshly pulled away from her, when a burning pinch pricked the side of her waist, making her already exhausted body give out.

*****


	4. This Is How Things Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con, humiliation, psychological, bondage, strong sexual content, forced orgasm. Whoa alot of warnings... I feel embarassed, lol.

Hannah's body felt heavy and pained once she opened her sore eyes to see a greyish blue cloth seemingly hovering  over her in semi darkness. There was some light where she was taken but it was dim like the light of a small desk lamp.

 _Oh, no! This is not a dream is it?!,_ she didn't recognize the "ceiling" above her and the smell of the place wasn't like the smell of her old room back at the church. Her own room had a mint type smell due to the muscle creams she always used. The smell was usually so overpowering that Yui would complain about her sinuses when visiting her.

This room smelled a obviously flowery clean scent.

Wanting to sit up, she tried to move her body but much to her horror, once her arms moved, something leathery tightened around her neck, cutting into her skin.

_What the hell?!_

Confused by this, she tried to move her arms forward again and only felt whatever was around her neck, tighten further. Something metallic and cold held her wrists together and whatever that was connected to another cold chain like thing that was between her breasts...

_Whatever this is has a hold of my neck with a leash or something! What the fuck kind of weird handcuff is this?!_

Desperate at being restrained in such a manner, she yanked with her cuffed wrists and felt the chain between her breasts stretch to pull whatever was around her throat painfully.

_If I try to move, I'll be choked to death!_

Willing herself to calm down,  she steadied her breathing and forced her body to relax. If she stayed still, maybe whoever had put that freakish contraption on her will show up thinking she was being submissive...

Until she kicked that person as soon as they got near her.

_Hopefully whoever it is will go near my legs..._

The room she was in was definitely chilly and there was no blanket covering her. A softness under her obviously told her she was on a bed.

_Someone has changed my clothes too. Someone... Has seen me naked! Oh God please get me out of here!_

Feeling the skin of her arms, chest, and legs exposed to the frigid air was nearly violating to her. She didn't like it one bit. She never could stand exposing so much skin. In fact, she preferred wearing clothes that concealed her body as much as possible because she detested the cold and loose clothing was more comfortable for her.

A giggle from somewhere off to her side startled her as the bed dipped under someone's weight.

 _CRAP_!

"It was so cute how you pulled and pulled at my toy until resigning yourself, Bitch-chan... Nfu fu fu..."

_Not this guy! Not him! Get him the hell away from me! God help me, I can't move!_

Due to the vampire's "toy" she was too afraid of moving her head to look at him. All she could do was hear him talk and move.

"You must be cold...," his voice sounded sad but it was a false sadness when something even more cold poked at one of her hardened nipples playfully.

"S-stop...!" Her voice sounded foreign to her ears. It was hoarse and pained.

_I can't believe I've been reduced to this in such short time. Being so damned vulnerable..._

"Are you ashamed of how weak you are? Do you hate me for making you feel this way?" His sickening moaning voice was excited.

Hannah refused to answer and opted to continue to stare up at the ceiling which she was sure was the top of a canopy bed, keeping her face devoid of all expression. The taunting twisted monster obviously got off on her humiliation. He practically confirmed it in his next words.

"There's a very special pleasure derived from degrading others, Bitch-chan... I'm going to teach you all about that," the mattress she was on shifted some more and the coldness of his body got far too close for comfort. It emanated from his skin. Pure ice.

"Help...! Someone help...!" She somehow managed to rasp out loudly and that only amused the vampire that moved to straddle her hips, putting his weight down to pin her weakly wiggling body.

"Everyone is too busy introducing themselves properly to the other Bitch-chan. I don't think they care about what I do to you for now..." he giggled again and soon she saw his face just inches from hers.

It was a far too pretty face with a mole on the side of his chin. Even his prettiness was horrifying to her. He must have taken his hat sometime before sitting on her, because his wavy longish reddish hair framed his happily smiling face loosely. Even in the dim lighting of the room they were in, she could see an aroused blush on his cheeks.

Those glowing green eyes looked down at her gleefully.

"Like what you see, Bitch-chan...? That's a bonus."

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Me," she gritted out.

"Yes, yes! That reaction is perfect! I can't wait to see what other reactions I can get! We're going to enjoy ourselves so much, Bitch-chan!"

 _This guy... This_ thing _. Please God, keep him from doing what I think he's going to do!_

She gasped and tried to move her face to the side the moment his cold lips quickly touched hers, making a playfully wet smacking sound.

_He... He fucking kissed me in the mouth! This bastard!_

"Funny how you look more angry than scared," he cocked his head to the side almost innocently.

Hannah kept her lips sealed. She refused to give the "reactions" the perverted freak wanted. It was a small victory but it was all she could do at the moment in the hopes he'd get bored and leave her alone.

_I hope they haven't done anything to Yui! She must be so scared!_

"You're not much of a talker are you...?" the vampire sighed in disappointment, "You leave me no choice but to get you talking, Bitch-chan."

_I hate this guy! I really hate him!_

The body above her moved and the weight on her hips lifted, thankfully taking that falsely innocent looking face of his out her sight. She couldn't look at him or his actions even if she wanted to because of the damned leash he had put around her neck.

However she knew the danger was still present because he had threatened to get her talking.

"Pretty girl...," her jaw clenched when his cold hands ran down the fabric covering her stomach. His coldness could seep through her clothing. "Did you know I stayed here while one of the servants changed your clothes? Reiji-san didn't want me to do it like I wanted to, so he called a servant because it was the 'proper thing to do'...."

Vile rose up her throat.

He's seen her naked. This freak has seen her naked and unconscious.

"I stayed, and the servant couldn't tell me off," he giggled again. "I really liked seeing someone else undress you while you couldn't do anything."

_Sick, disgusting... Make him stop! Make him shut up!_

"It did make me a bit jealous though. How unfair that someone else undressed you before I did! Did you enjoy having someone other than me undressing you, Bitch-chan?" the cloth of the thin nightdress she had on was pulled up harshly, revealing her hips and lower stomach suddenly. The abrupt action earned the taunting, softly speaking vampire a slight cringe from her.

She refused to give him the reactions he wanted. Unfortunately, being unable to look at him because of her neck restraint was making her feel too much.

_I was unconscious, you stupid asshole! I wouldn't have known the details if you hadn't started  yapping them!_

"Oh, you were passed out... Reiji-san went overboard knocking you and the other Bitch-chan out like that when we were still playing. He's always had a bad habit of doing things like that."

A long suffering sigh escaped him and Hannah recoiled in terror when a warm suckling wetness covered one of her nipples, speedily dampening the cloth. When she felt his vibrating moan against it, her eyes widened.

_His mouth! He put his mouth there!_

A firm but gentle pulling hardened the nipple further which made her shiver and trying to twist her restrained body to get away from his mouth.

He chuckled deeply in his throat, removing his lips, to her relief.

"You are no different from all the others. Deep down you know you're a slut."

Embarrassment had her cheeks heating. Damned monster had caught her off guard.

"But blood tastes so much sweeter when sluts are being humiliated with pleasure, didn't you know?"

Of course she couldn't speak. His actions had put her in shock. Usually boys were too afraid to approach her. They would look at her and attempt to start conversation but her standoffish personality would intimidate them enough to back off. Unfortunately the perverse boy on top of her wasn't an ordinary boy who got flustered at a mere glance from her.

_Not human... Not human..._

Hannah had never thought of even being intimate with anyone in the far off future, so she had never mentally prepared herself for 'what ifs'. She didn't know what to feel.

Hating  surprises was natural for her. She liked keeping herself protected in a stubborn safe bubble from things that were too strange or didn't interest her.

This was one of those things. Her heartbeat was so loud in anxiety over what he'd do next that she feared he could hear it and would mock her for it.

_This feels wrong. I can't stand it._

"My, my, Bitch-chan is awfully repressed!"

_I hate him so much already._

"I can smell it, you know? You smell sweeter with a hint of spice... You're both scared and aroused, hehehehe. You must be so confused, you poor thing."

She nearly yelped when ice seemed to cover her exposed hips due to him having yanked up her nightdress up moments earlier.

That coldness squeezed gently at her hips, letting her know those were his hands.

"I can make you sweeter... Nfu fu fu," his whisper was all she heard before wet warmth engulfed her sex that only had a flimsy layer of cloth of her panties for protection.

_Oh my fucking God. No, fuck no!_

Filled with sheer terror, she tried buck him off her but his vice like hands held her firmly in place.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET THE HELL OFF ME! STOP THAT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs uncaring of her sore throat, her whole body shaking in shock over having him put his mouth _there_ of all places.

The coldness of his strong grip contrasted harshly with the heat of his mouth as he let out a long deep moan, seeming to savor her through her underwear, completely ignoring her furious shouts.

_He's really doing this...? He's really using his mouth like this..._

Traumatized she squeezed her eyes shut, her body shivering uncontrollably as he alternated from flicking at her clit firmly to sucking it.

"Please stop...," she choked out, but he only licked her more vigorously making her cheeks heat up with shame, his cool fingers digging into her hips squeezing her in a facade of affection.

Tears filled her eyes as an ache began to form within her lower belly and he moaned yet again as if knowing how she was feeling. Her panties were far too wet now, either by his mouth or herself.

 _Oh no, what's going on...?!_ , whatever that ache was had become into an increasing pressure. Her once cold skin felt hot. Too hot. It was an unwanted heat brought by him and his evil tounge and lips.

Gasping, anxious for an escape, she pulled at her wrists to see if she could somehow push off the obviously hungry vampire from between her legs. Whatever she felt forming within her was something she didn't want.

Her breath cut off when the device he strapped her with tightened almost to its limits, effectively choking her. She had been so desperate, she had forgotten about her restraints.

_Oh fuck! No!_

Something inside her snapped, giving her a strange sense of relief that made her stiffen momentarily, cutting off more oxygen as her body convulsed helplessly at the unexpected bittersweet tingling warming her lower body.

"You _came_ so easily. You're so cute, Bitch-chan," the whisper was followed by the gentle scraping of something sharp over her right upper inner thigh.

 _He's going to bite me again!_ , she thought weakly, still trembling from near endless aftershocks of the disgusting pleasure he brought her.

The vulnerability of her body's own reactions towards this vampire was like a betraying slap to the face.

"What do you think, you're doing to that girl, Laito?" a reprimanding voice interrupted the impending bite as brighter light flooded the room suddenly with a loud click.

The fangs that had been about to dig into her lifted.

"I was only trying to make her feel welcomed, Reiji-san," the degenerate known as Laito,  explained, obviously sitting up to look over his shoulder.

"We had discussed this earlier... You've broken the rules," she could picture Reiji pushing up his glasses with cool agitation from his spot further in the room.

"I wasn't going to go all the way," Laito sounded whiny.

"Take off the restraints you've put her in and go downstairs. We're already late enough as it is."

A long pause that had her heart hammering filled the air.

"Do we really _have_ to go to school tonight? The girls just got here."

"We're not changing anything  due to having guests. You will go downstairs and will wait with the others while she gets dressed, is that understood?" even she felt like flinching at Reiji's strict frosty tone despite it not being directed at her.

Sighing dramatically, her tormentor finally moved away from her only to have a shout leave her lips when his cold hands, without warning moved over her neck and torso to remove the "toy". His movements were fast as if he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible despite having been so reluctant to leave earlier.

"Don't worry, as soon as school is over we'll finish this," he whispered as she avoided looking at him or the other vampire in the room.

She was trying her hardest to tune them out by closing her eyes and remaining still. Playing possum was a weak tactic, but at that moment she wanted the world to swallow her up more than anything.

"Have you no shame, Laito? Make sure you aren't in that vulgar state once you reach the others," Reiji murmured. Hannah was disgusted, already guessing what Laito's "vulgar state" really was.

"Blame Bitch-chan for getting me like this, hehehehe," once his voice faded off telling her he was gone out of the room, Hannah felt safe enough to painstakingly sit up.

 _Damn it, the other vampire is still here.,_ she thought at seeing the red eyed blood-sucker named Reiji still standing in front of the bedroom's open doorway.

He merely looked at her solemnly, keeping both his hands behind his back.

"I hope that in the future you'd be more careful when it comes to Laito and his games."

Her jaw dropped as he neared the bed, his footsteps not making a sound.

_He's acting like it was my fault that messed up guy did that to me!_

"You've got ten minutes to get dressed," her eyes widened in confusion as he placed a black school uniform on the foot of her bed with a hanger still attached.

"Your friend, Yui-san, has already been informed of the rules of this house. She will be responsible for passing them unto you."

_Wait! What the hell is going on?! I'm kidnapped and we have to go to school?!_

"You will both recieve your class schedules once we arrive at night school," their eyes met for a moment, while her mind was rapidly still trying to process everything.

"You've now only got 8 minutes left," he deadpanned before leaving.

With her heart beating at a forceful pace, Hannah looked at the uniform presented to her as if it had a contagious disease.

*****

Yui couldn't relax. How could she when sandwiched between a very silent Hannah and a vampire as the limo they got into drove them to wherever this 'night school' was? She hadn't had time to even come to grips with the fact that vampires existed in the first place.

"Ore-sama is thirsty," the redheaded demon who insisted on sitting next to her declared suddenly.

"Um...," was the only sound she could make when she could literally feel he was looking at her.

_Please tell me, he's not thinking about what I think he is!_

Nervous at the possibility, she scooted closer to Hannah, wanting to get away from him.

"Not in the limo, Ayato," Reiji said stiffly.

Ayato made a huffing sound, "Why not?! Laito has already taken blood from the other girl! Why can't ore-sama have chichinashi's blood now?!"

The word "chichinashi" had her blushing in offense.

 _What a jerk!,_ but fear kept her from speaking out. He had nearly bitten her when he had gotten her away from Hannah in the dark. If it hadn't been for her hair being down and her slender frame being able to sneak quickly out of his arms, he would have sunk his fangs into her.

She moved even closer to Hannah just recalling it, making her friend be squeezed tighter on her side. At this rate, Yui would practically be on her lap.

"You're a moron, if you think you'll ever get a girl by _insulting_ her breast size."

 _Hannah_!

"What?!" Yui's entire body stiffened when Ayato leaned over her to glare at Hannah who was getting squished on her own seat thanks to her.

"I said 'you're a mor-'"

"Hannah, hush! Now it's not the time!" scared for her friend, she cut her insult off.

The hostility in the air was thick. Yui dared to look up at the vampire leaning over her and blanched at the  evil glare he was giving her friend with those unnatural green catlike eyes.

"I can't call you a chichinashi because you aren't one...," a devious smirk had his pale lips curl, "but I can call you a _slut._ "

Gasping at his words, Yui snapped at him without thinking, "Who do you think you are to talk to her like that?!"

Thankfully he wasn't even mad, in fact he just snorted.

"Bitch-chan is so responsive," she heard a certain redhead from another side in the limo say fondly and Hannah stiffened next to her. "You should have seen her when I went down on her! Her scent gets so sweet during an orgasm and she tastes-"

"Would you please shut the fuck up?!" Subaru snapped, interrupting him. "I swear some of the crap coming out of your mouth just makes my head hurt! Stop. Talking."

 _What is he talking about...?,_ she glanced at a very pale faced Hannah that refused to look at anyone including her.

"She's was so cute trying to keep from moaning..." Laito giggled to himself, not put off by Subaru's heated words. Even without seeing him, she could tell a perverse blush was adorning his cheeks. She knew exactly _who_ this vampire was. She remembered how happily he had greeted her and the others earlier before getting in the limo.

He had a red tinge to his cheeks back then as well. As if he was _pleased_ by something.

Confused yet nervous at the answer, Yui whispered to the girl beside her, "Did he- did he do _something_ to you?"

Hannah just looked at her briefly before looking quickly away again to gaze blankly out the window next to her.

_Oh my God..._

"They're so scared, Teddy... Hehehehe," the lavender haired young-looking boy named Kanato spoke to the stuffed bear on his lap.

_These guys are so creepy._

"This topic is unsuitable here," Reiji, still formal, interrupted her thoughts.

Finally, after so much tension Ayato moved back to his seat no longer leaning over her to glare at Hannah, "Nothing is ever _suitable_ to you."

"I can never have a quiet moment around any of you," Shuu murmured, his bright blue eyes closed, obviously trying his darnest to pretend none of them existed.

Not only were they kidnapped by a vampire family but a dysfunctional family at that. She had been told all six of them were brothers despite looking so differently.

 _I hope we can find a way to escape before things get any worse than they already have,_ those were her thoughts as she pressed herself closer to Hannah, not as a way to get away from the vampire on her other side, but to protect her from the hungry eyes of the fedora wearing brother.

*****

" _If you escape, you'll die."_

_"Once class is over, come immediately to the front of the school to meet us."_

_"Don't talk to other students or tell them about why you're with us."_

_"Low grades are unacceptable."_

_"Do not tell anyone about what we really are or what happens in our house."_

_"When called, you must appear as soon as possible and be punctual."_

Yui winced at recalling so many 'rules' and passing them unto Hannah during free period. They had most of their classes with what they had deemed as the "demon triplets" who were none other than Ayato, Laito and Kanato even though they didn't look alike. Ayato and Laito had similar coloring but that was about it when it came to similarities.

Fortunately for them, free period was scattered with students going to the library or going to eat. It was the only time they could get away from that creepy trio to talk in private.

"What the fuck kind of mess are we in...?" running a hand through her thick straight black hair which she had let down to cover her bruised neck, Hannah leaned back in her seat in defeat.

_An unbelievable one._

"Did he ever say... We couldn't call someone to come pick us up among those rules of his...?" Hannah asked slowly.

Yui blinked wondering about what her friend was getting at.

"Not that I remember. He said alot of rules but those are the ones he stressed on more."

A slight smirk appeared on Hannah's lips.

_Uh oh._

"We've found a loophole, but we can't act on it now. We've got to let them have a false sense of security before pulling it off."

Yui didn't know whether she should be afraid of the vampires or Hannah's sudden 'plan'.

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a kudos or comment to tell me your thoughts. I know I'm pretty messed up but the summary DID say "this is not a love story".
> 
> PS: the choke and handcuff tool in the Laito and Hannah scene is dangerous and deemed unusable because I had made such a tool myself with a choke collar chair and handcuffs. It's a product of MY invention that can seriously harm a person and is not a BDSM toy.
> 
> Not to be confused with a simple restraining gear. It's a restraining choking one that locks, not a restraint with a normal collar you can find at a shop without a choking mechanism.


	5. You Can't Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some AyatoYui, blood, abuse, threats, insults, the guys being creepy af. I'm going to hell for writing this stuff but oh well.

  
Hannah's skin was red from her rough scrubbing in the shower.

_Disgusting, disgusting...!_

It wasn't only what had been done to her by Laito that had her feeling such self loathing, but her absolute helplessness at present.

They were now captives constantly the under watch of 'people' that didn't even qualify as human. All she knew was that they were cold, fast, could smell things, and drank blood. Her protective bubble had burst. The only thing that kept her safe from fear itself had been taken away from her.

Keeping away from 'new' things was what kept her sane... Calm. Some people deemed her as strange for her distant attitude and outside apathy because  she, from a very young age, had learned that hiding what she felt served as a shield against fear itself.

She never knew the why of her bizarre phobia. People thought her fearless but that couldn't be further from the truth. Deep down she was a coward that used her outward coldness as way to block it.

_I have to stay calm. Just assess the situation. Remain silent, watchful... Until we have an opening and we can escape this awful place._

Yui had questioned her about what Laito had done to her. It was probably the most awkward experience she'd ever been through.

At first, she had tried to lie to get her to stop worrying but her friend saw right through her.

_I'm still so weak. I thought I had stopped being this way since I was a kid._

Using as many vague words as possible, she had told Yui what happened. Though they'd both grown up in a school belonging to the church didn't mean they were ignorant. They'd read smutty manga some other girls had snuck into the dorms at least once years back, besides that, mortifying enough, one of the nuns had given them a sex ed class when they were in sixth grade.

Hannah regretted telling her... Yui was far too sympathetic and said sympathy stung her because it only served as a reminder of how vulnerable she could really be.

 _Tomorrow, we'll make our first attempt to see just how much of an eye are they keeping on us to then come up with a_ real _plan._

Both of them, knowing how grim the situation really was after Hannah had been attacked for her blood not once, but twice, had decided to stick together while in the house. From then on, Hannah would stay in Yui's room and they would make trips to the bathroom together and pretty much everywhere else.

"Hannah...?"

"Don't worry, I'm finishing up," proud at how steady her voice had come out, she finally shut the water off and hastily grabbed a towel from the top of the shower door to dry off.

The atmosphere in every room unnerved her. So far, she's always felt like someone was watching her. The threatening sensation didn't come from Yui, she knew that much, but the _house_. There was something in that place that was powerful in its walls...

_I'm scaring myself, I need to stop._

Shaking her head, she finally stepped out of the shower and hissed at the cold air outside of her once warm haven.

_Everything is so damned cold here!_

"You're over thinking something, aren't you?" Yui asked, brushing out her own damp blond hair. She had used the bathtub while Hannah had taken a shower instead.

"This house feels messed up," was her reply as she roughly finished drying her body off and rushed to put on some warm clothing.

Just long sweats and a t-shirt. In fact, she was going to put on some socks once back in Yui's room because the cold was just that insufferable.

"I know... It feels like someone is watching...," hearing her friend agree didn't help put her at ease.

*****

It was a cold sweat that woke Yui up hours later. She'd had a dream but couldn't remember. All she had understood of it was a dark almost foul dirty feeling.

Nervous and needing of something to remind her that she wasn't alone in that cold place, she turned to her side to look at a sleeping Hannah.

However...

"HANNAH!" her sleepiness disappeared instantly once she saw the other side of the bed empty. Frantic as seeing her missing, she whipped off the blankets imprisoning her legs to get out of the bed to look for her friend.

"Your bitchy friend is fine. Laito just took her to her room to her own bed," the voice speaking from the shadows of the still dark room sent chills down her spine.

Turning around she only had to see the bright green eyes looking at her for her heart to painfully lurch within her chest.

_What is he doing here?! And that sick boy took Hannah! He's alone with her again!_

Scared out of her mind for herself and her friend that had already been put through enough, she dared to walk past the predatory eyes watching her to run outside in search for her.

_He could be doing things to her again!_

"Where do you think, you're going, chichinashi? I didn't give you permission to leave," a powerful hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

Wincing at his forceful grip, she sputtered out," B-But I need to get Hannah...!"

Having the vampire boy so close to her was terrifying to her. Just his touch and presence alone had her squeezing her eyes shut despite her trying to talk back.

Ayato chuckled at her as she trembled.

"He said he wasn't going to do anything to her this time. He just wants her in her room."

 _I don't believe you.,_ his hat wearing brother had been watching Hannah like she was a piece of meat he wanted to devour during the entire night at school. He definitely was doing something to her now that he had her alone.

"Fine, don't believe me. Laito has weird habits sometimes. If something doesn't go the way he expects it too, he gets like this. He probably went to that girl's room and saw she wasn't there and it got on his nerves."

Her eyes slowly opened to look at his pale green eyes in confusion. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was trying to comfort her.

"In any case, ore-sama didn't come here to talk about your whore of a friend, but about us."

Whatever good she might have seen in him for an instant, vanished.

"Don't call her that."

Her stubborn tone and words had him smiling widely. She knew that Hannah had been forced by his brother.

 _You can't call someone who doesn't want it that word._ , she pressed a fist to her chest, standing her ground.

"This conversation bores me, chichinashi. I don't care what she is or isn't... All ore-sama wants right now," she gulped as his fanged smile widened at the same time his grip tightened on her shoulder,"is that sweet smelling blood of yours..."

Her eyes widened and all she could think of doing was to jerk her shoulder out of his grasp... But he was too strong. His hold was bruising her.

"That look on your face..."

_I'm scared. I've never been so scared..._

It wasn't  all too difficult for him to pull her struggling body to the bed. Her shoulder was in pure agony. Even her vocal cords had ceased to work out of panic just thinking of those sharp teeth digging into one of her veins and taking blood.

A loud gasp left her lips when she was pushed down on the bed and his slender cool body covered hers. He was alot heavier than he looked, her frightened mind noted when her body sunk on the mattress under him.

"You're fragile, like a little bird, chichinashi," the  strong hold torturing her arm lifted but it was a waste of time trying to escape him because he used that same hand to grab both of her flailing wrists.

 _This is how Hannah must have felt with that other one. Completely helpless!,_ her eyes shut tightly wanting to disappear and forget about the vampire on top of her.

Something icy traced her chest. She inwardly berated herself for using a nightgown to bed because of just how much of her skin was exposed.

That ice moved to skim gently over her exposed collar bone, her neck, her chin. She trembled uncontrollably the whole time.

The vampire sighed.

"I really wish you had _some_ tits on you."

_Curse him! He's doing this to me and yet insults me?! Is he trying to break me down?!_

"But ore-sama likes your scent better than that other girl's. You smell more sugary, chichinashi. There's something _sinful_ about it."

Yui had no idea what he was talking about. She didn't know much about vampires. Why would she? All this talk of different blood scents was lost on her.

A chilly breeze brushed against her collar bone and something tickled her under her chin.

A warm wetness lapped at her skin, and her jaw dropped in a silent scream when his fangs finally dug mercilessly into her collar bone.

_It burns!_

It wasn't only sharp, but it burned. He had a firm punishing bite that threatened to cut through bone.

Wet sucking sounds and loud gulping echoed in the room as she laid paralyzed under his attack. Black spots started to fill her vision the more blood he took.

 _My blood is making him warm.,_ the realization of that was shocking. He was stealing her human warmth for himself. She almost could feel a heartbeat pounding as hard as her own heart pressed against her. _His_ heart.

_Please let it be only my blood he wants..._

The painful sharpness finally ended, leaving a dull pain and soreness that he cleansed with his tounge leaving a burning heat on the puncture wounds he had given her.

"Your blood has to be the best I've ever tasted," his panting breath tickled her saliva slick skin.

She could hear a loud pounding in her ears when he finally leveled his glowing eyes with hers. Her vision was blurry but she could still see his satisfied smirk.

"I need more," her body stiffened at his hungry whisper before the cloth of her nightgown ripped loudly.

"You do have _some_ kind of bumps there, chichinashi. Not all is lost. Maybe my fangs can make them grow more," the coolness of the room's air teased her nipples just as another piercing bite cut into the left side of her chest.

*****

Hannah was pissed. When she had woken up, her whole body had been freezing.

_Someone took me away from Yui's bed, changed my clothes and put me back on this damned bed without even covering me up with a blanket._

Annoyed at having her personal space violated once more, she rubbed the icy skin of her arms. Someone liked her nearly naked. The first time she had woken up in that cursed place she'd had a revealing grey gown that didn't serve much for cover, and now her outfit was positively _see-through_.

It was black with a near transparent fabric. Just scraps of cloth pulled together. Spaghetti-straps, low cut V-line practically exposing most of her cleavage... Even her underwear felt flimsy.

_Someone has... Someone has changed my fucking panties while I was asleep?!_

Enraged at such a thing being done to her for the second time, she hurriedly got out of the stupid bed whoever had taken her was so persistent on putting her on.

"You take _forever_ to wake up, Bitch-chan...," her shoulders tensed at the sickeningly sweet voice speaking from somewhere on the bed.

Spinning around, she saw Laito laying there casually as if he had been there the entire time.

_I don't really want to deal with this asshole right now._

"I see you were trying to keep away from me...," he chuckled, moving his body gracefully out of the messy bed, to walk slowly towards her.

 _Look at him, he acts like this is a normal occurrence. Taking a girl from a bed, changing her clothes and underwear...,_ she was seething inwardly, just glaring at him while backing towards the door with each step he took closer.

"It's no fun to play with a girl that won't respond to my... _love_ ," her insides twisted in revulsion,"but I'm so excited to see my favorite Bitch-chan is awake and looking good enough to eat."

The coolness of the doorknob was finally in her hand the instant her bare back touched the door and one of his brows rose mockingly.

"Do you seriously think you can get away from me that easily, Bitch-chan?"

"Do you seriously think I'm going let you do with me as you want that easily, asshole?" she gritted back.

The playful little smirk on his lips vanished instantly. There was a tension around him that had her fear and already present aggression rise.

"I'm going to have to do something about that mouth of yours. You speak some very unladylike words. Reiji-san would be scandalized enough to whip you and then I'd have to lick each and every one of your wounds," his tone was regretful but his expression wasn't. He was honestly considering hurting her.

 _I'd rather be whipped than molested by you again._ , her fierce eyes didn't waver.

"I don't like hurting girls, but if," she didn't see his hand soon enough to keep it from reaching for her throat and squeezing tightly,"you get on my bad side, I'll give you hell... You don't want to get on my bad side, do you, Bitch-chan?"

 _Damn him!,_ she cursed inwardly scratching his cold hand, feeling her feet actually lifting off the ground.

This monster could kill her easily. That much was clear.

"However, I'll forgive you if you try to get on my good side. Do you know what you have to do to get on my _good_ side, Bitch-chan? Nfu fu fu...," his pale pretty face pressed closer to hers as blood began to rush alarmingly fast to her cheeks at the loss of oxygen.

 _I'm dying! He's killing me!,_ her hands gradually stopped trying to pull his hands away due to the dizziness and painful pressure overwhelming her head.

"I can't hear youuuu, _Bitch-chaaaaan..._ ," he said in a sing-song voice.

Off in a distance she heard a bell, like that of a grandfather clock. It was loud enough to be heard inside the room.

"Awww...," the punishing killer hold he had on her disappeared as her body crumpled to the ground in a panting heap. "Looks like our playtime is over." There was a definite pout in his words.

 _Monster_!

"You best get ready for school, Bitch-chan... I wasn't joking about Reiji-san's whip. Even _I_ couldn't save you from him which is a shame because I want to be the only one to make you cry. Hehehehe...," his falsely sweet voice was getting on her nerves.

Rubbing her throat, her teary eyes refused to look up at him but she fortunately got to see his shoes moving around her weakened body to leave the room

*****

It wasn't much of a plan, but more like a test to see how much they were being watched.

 _I have a bad feeling...,_ Yui thought to herself while walking through near deserted brightly lit halls.

They were back at the school. She had already concluded that most of the people at said school were human or at least appeared to be. To the rest of the students, the Sakamaki family were just a group of shockingly popular boys.

 _If only they knew that the boys they gush over are abusive, sadistic...,_ Yui stopped her train of thought. She wasn't one that liked to think negatively. Hannah called her 'too optimistic' for her habit of wanting to see the best in people.

_But I can't see anything good in them._

Ayato had only bitten her painfully over her chest until she passed out. She didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He could drain her if he so wanted because all he wanted was her blood. Even Hannah hadn't passed out from blood loss from Laito's bite.

_I guess it depends on the vampire. He even had the nerve to complain about me fainting... My chest still hurts._

She hadn't told Hannah yet, but she knew that she had already guessed. Yui's face was pale and tired from Ayato's feeding. Reiji had already known and had given her some cranberry juice to help speed up her blood accumulation as soon as she had gone downstairs.

_There's no secrets in that house. I'll have to tell Hannah soon. We don't hide things from each other._

Telling each other their experiences might even prove to be therapeutic while they found a way to get out of that hellish place.

_And we will get out._

Their 'test' was simple. Sometimes simple was best because there was less a chance to make a mistake. All they had to do was split up. Yui would be looking for a phone inside, preferably in the nurse's office since Hannah had reasoned that all nurse's offices should have a phone just in case a student got sick enough to need to be picked up....

_She's outside trying to get a good look at the street we're on and looking for an open business that has a phone as well._

With them going separate ways, they ever so slightly reduced their chances of being caught. After all, it was just two human girls versus six vampires that were scattered all over the school in different classrooms.

 _Found it!,_ arriving at the nurse's office, Yui was relieved to see no one was there. It was the perfect opportunity. The white, plastic phone with its old fashioned spiralling cord was a welcome sight.

Walking tentatively towards the near empty desk that had the phone on its center, she released the breath she was holding once she had the receiver on her ear with a dial tone.

_It works!_

She speedily dialed the number she had memorized. Hannah had the number of her old swim coach that lived in a town close by just in case she could make her own call.

_All I have to say is that I want us to get picked up. We're not going to say why, just that we need to leave._

The phone on the other side was picked up at the second tone.

_Oh thank God! We're in luck!_

Opening her mouth to speak in a rush, she felt her heart skip a beat at the voice that greeted her.

" _You girls are really trying to make us mad..."_

"Um...," she didn't know if she should hang up or come up with an excuse. She was frozen at the shock of hearing that voice on the other line.

" _Do you know what I'm looking at right now?"_

Yui's mouth went dry. She hated the mocking low voice speaking to her, but she couldn't stop listening to it.

" _I'm looking at a very tasty Bitch-chan that has gone outside without permission... She's about to turn the corner and I... Hehehehe... I'm going to grab her when she does. There's so many_ awfully _fun things I want to do to her..."_

Gasping, Yui dropped the phone and raced out of the nurse's office. She didn't care if anyone tried to stop her, but she needed to get Hannah back inside that very instant.

With her friend's name on the tip of her tongue, she finally slammed the front double doors of the school open and dashed out to the cool moist night air.

_Which direction did she go?!_

Her hair whipped against her cheeks as she looked frantically both ways.

_I need to get to her fast._

 

_*****_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter to show just how STUCK both Yui and Hannah are. Pls leave a comment :)
> 
> I posted 5 chapters in just two days so I guess that's pretty good, now the updates will be slower because these chapters were pre-written in my wattpad account.


	6. That Which Motivates A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con, non-con, abuse, fingering, abuse, minor blood, bondage, creepiness. Okay, this is LAITO'S POV and he's up to no good and I think that just about explains everything.

He could see it in her eyes the moment he first looked at her. She couldn't see him at the time, but he _definitely_ could see her.

The girl was not one to easily break and a part of that annoyed yet intrigued Laito when she, with those seemingly cold dead silvery eyes, had entered his home.

Those eyes, flat with underlying sharpness that could almost psychically cut, reminded him of _that woman's eyes._ That could probably explain why he was fascinated by the newest Bitch-chan and the possibility of breaking her.

Many girls had been given to them by the church itself as sacrificial brides over the years. All the same... Innocent, frightened, unaware and willing to do anything to survive even if meant being obedient and losing their souls along the way until there was nothing left but death.

They always accepted death a little _too_ eagerly.

It took the fun out of things for him. What was the point in making it so _easy_ , so comforting? Death was meaningless if the person wanted it. He liked seeing the fear, surprise and the betrayal of a person's death.

That was the best part of it. It was _nostalgic_.

When _that girl,_ with a scent almost as intoxicating as the other one, had entered the mansion days earlier, _those_ eyes were what drew him in and spoke to him.

Eyes that hide things all too well. Intense and pale, apparently lifeless but hiding a tenacity to life.

_This one is for me._

What could that girl be hiding so stubbornly? What was it that motivated her to not give into despair? If it was pride, he'd take that away. If it was just plain stubbornness, he could be patient enough to make her docile until she became an empty shell.

Then there was that nearly electrifying blood running through her veins. Just recalling it was rapidly hardening him. It was not only sweet, but it burned his tounge and tingled as it ran down his  throat. It was not dissimilar from the aftermath of an orgasm with a skilled lover. The way it made him shudder and aroused him, yet gave him a sense of relief and calmness after the last gulp.

She had surprised him.

He knew after looking into those eyes and drinking her blood that first night that he had to have her just for the sake of taking her apart until she only lived for him for his final "act". It'd be like reliving the past but in _reverse_.

The delicious body, hidden underneath her boyish clothes was an added bonus to his little game.

 _It's a shame those uniforms doesn't really show it off_., he mentally sulked watching his prey walking down the street, completely unaware of his presence once again.

 _Bitch-chan is going to be so frightened once I grab her... I can't wait to see her face!_ , a blush appeared on his cheeks as he watched her from the  shadows, a distance away from the street lights. His hat was downcast to  make sure his glowing eyes were shadowed.

 _This_ was after all his favorite game and he was an expert at it. Giving her a taste of freedom and then watching as her happiness crumbled once she'd realized he's got her right where he wants her.

He might have told the other Bitch-chan that their actions might get them mad, but Laito was _far_ from angry.

In fact, he was _delighted_ because this meant that now he could take this game up an extra level and show this girl exactly what he was about.

The first time he had tied her up was just an appetizer. He had told Reiji he wasn't planning on going "all the way" but he had been lying. No... He meant to make her beg for it, so then he could claim her for himself as just another toy.

She just had to say yes to him, otherwise, he couldn't keep her until she was shattered like he'd already planned. Reiji and Shuu had set the "ground rules" regarding the two new bitches in their household, but they never said they couldn't come up with strategies to bypass those little "rules", now did they?

 _I'll make her choose me so she'd have herself to blame for it. My conscience will be clean, hers..._ not _so much._

This was _fun_. Setting little traps that just took more and more of her hope away.

A little smile played on his lips just thinking about it.

" _Hannah_!?"

His playful little grin widened. He suspected as much. The little blonde one had her own "charm" if he could call it that. She, in her own way, was stubborn, but not as coldly determined as _his_ Bitch-chan.

" _Yui_...?" his Bitch-chan was just feet away from him. Just that distance and he could almost _taste_ her. All he could see of her was her back, which had long black hair  loosely hanging all the way down to her hips. He liked it down like that. It made her look feminine which was something she was not at least personality wise.

_Pretty, pretty Bitch-chan... You're wearing it down because of me, aren't you? You're doing it to hide my marks of 'love' or keep me from making more..._

" _He's watching..."_

He almost laughed out loud. He was not only watching but _listening_ as well.

The street practically reeked of the girls' combined fear and he reveled in it, feeling his arousal become painful, straining inside his pants. He was practically twitching with anticipation at the mere thought of getting _inside_ that girl.

How warm, how tight...? Just how sweet would she taste if he didn't have cloth blocking out his tounge this time...?

 _I know I said I was going to grab her once she reached me, but I feel like breaking the rules and grabbing her now. I'm about to burst._ , his body trembled as his mouth grew dry with lust.

He couldn't bear it. It had been so long since he'd wanted to mindlessly fuck someone this badly and start his "game" with them.

Feeling feverish, he grinned wondering just how funny it would be to snatch his Bitch-chan in front of her friend and make off with her screaming her head off. Ayato would definitely thank him for making his toy get so frightened for him to savor. Ayato liked them best when they were scared.

_I'd just be doing him a favor..._

With that thought in mind, he finally stepped out of the shadows and into the light not far away from them and gave a chuckle loud enough for them to hear.

Seeing them both look at him and yelp to then huddle together was hilarious. It was like a little dance.

 _His_ Bitch-chan was the best. He knew he'd made the right choice just noting how she schooled her features quickly to show that fiercely dead gaze that appeared to cut right through him.

 _Those eyes... I_ love _having them on me..._

"You two are having a late night stroll during school hours. My, my, you need some _discipline_ ," though he made it seem like he was speaking to both, his words were meant for _her_. He was going to enjoy "punishing" _her_ for it.

"We-we're just going back...," the blonde Bitch-chan, Yui, gulped loudly huddling close to her friend who glared at him frostily with placid features.

He ignored her and just looked at his "toy".

"Remember when I said I don't like hurting girls?" he smiled, showing his fangs when her pale almond-shaped eyes narrowed.

"Are you going to hurt me?" her voice was flat and uncaring.

"No... But I might hurt a _certain_ Bitch-chan if she doesn't step away from you now."

Something finally appeared in those lifeless orbs. The emotion was hidden fast, but he still had caught it.

Alarm.

"Yui... Step away from me," Yui shook her head at his Bitch-chan's, Hannah's, low command and only tightened her arms around her.

 _Interesting. You care more about_ her _than yourself. This could be useful._

Attacking a weakness made it all more entertaining. Oh, the game kept getting better and better! His hunger for her was turning violent enough to make him steadily move closer to them as they trembled and backed away.

"Yui...?"

"No!" though even more frightened than her "protector" Hannah, the blond Bitch-chan refused with her eyes closed, still hugging her close to her body and moving along with her to get slowly away.

_This  tension... This anticipation is wonderful..._

"Yui... _Please_..."

He was tired of wasting time when hearing her tone when begging. He needed that girl _now_! His playfulness was nonexistent as the dryness of his throat started to burn when he finally lunged at them. Their screams just excited him more when he easily tore Ayato's Bitch-chan from his. He was sure the other girl cried out once she fell hard on the pavement as he quickly made off with the one he'd been targeting all along.

Her struggles couldn't shake him off and he was too fast for her to know where he was taking her, with his arm wrapped around her waist.

_I'm not taking her back to the house... Because that other bitch will just tell the others about me taking my Bitch-chan away and they'd burst into my room and go on and on about me "cheating". Oh that's right...! These two haven't got the slightest idea that they have the 'right' to choose one of us as their master, now do they...? Well it doesn't matter if she understands or not, because it'll be too late once she's chosen me._

He wasn't the sort that liked resorting to violence but the instinct to take his prey... Ahh, it'd been so long since he'd wanted it so _badly_!

Her soul will be worthless once he was through with her. That worthlessness will all be thanks to him and she'd be completely his.

The place he had in mind for his little "convincing" strategy wasn't that far from the house. He'd used the place before when he didn't want to be interrupted during play though the small secluded shack of a room in the forest hadn't been used in a long time.

Playing like this was very rare for him so the place for him to get to know his toy better wasn't perfect.

_I'm sure Bitch-chan won't mind. I'll even make it up to her... Then she can't say I'm inconsiderate._

Not being human made moving at such speed easy for him but he was certain his toy was going to feel awful once they reached their destination.

 _They_ always felt sick after he snatched them away.

Women were truly _selfish beings_.

The small house was just among the trees without a seen path and in darkness normal human eyes couldn't see. No one will hear her screaming for help and if she did, the poor thing would be helplessly lost unless _he_ decided to be merciful in helping her... at a cost.

The door was in a state of disrepair, but he didn't care if the wood was rotting away. All that he really needed was the dust covered bed inside with its blood stained mattress for him to better acquaint himself with his perfect bitch.

His toy was as ill as he knew she would be once he released her inside that dark dusty room. She staggered and fell on her knees at the foot of the soiled bed, heaving dryly. He _almost_ sympathized... Keyword being _almost_.

"Alone at last...," a giggle left his lips once her teary eyes looked up at him, her chest still rising up and down with her panting.

Crouching down to better look at her, he affectionately moved her long sideways bangs from her cheek and tucked it behind her left ear so he could better drink in that exhausted almost defeated expression she had.

"You... _freak_ ," she panted out.

_What a naughty little mouth you have. I'll have to work on getting you to use it for better things..._

Still smiling, he asked with false concern,"You still feeling sick, Bitch-chan?"

Her glare wasn't much of an answer but oh well. What a _rude_ girl, this Hannah-bitch was.

Sighing at how difficult she was being with him, he grabbed her by the front of her school uniform and lifted her nearly limp body to her feet effortlessly. It was like her body was boneless, which was a shame really. Next time he'd think things more thoroughly. He really couldn't stand the thought of her passing out during what he was going to do to her.

It just wouldn't be _fun_ anymore.

Her body bounced on the old bed making a sweet squeaking sound he didn't know he had missed. His bed at the house didn't really squeak. It was too sturdy for that but the headboard did make a nice banging sound that annoyed his brothers when he was in a "good mood".

_Bitch-chan will help me annoy them soon... after I get this silly 'she must choose' thing out of the way._

Her chest still had that lovely rising and falling. He could hear her heartbeat at full speed. Her tired expression and that long straight dark hair spread out over the filthy bare mattress was as sinful a sight as the way her school skirt pooled accidentally over her hips showing shapely pale thighs.

_How beautiful. All of this will be mine to corrupt._

Just as he was about to crawl over her body, one of those pretty legs of hers lashed out and kicked him on the stomach. The force of it was shocking to say the least. It was strong enough to stop him as the _sneaky bitch_ rolled her body quickly off the bed to get back on her feet, obviously intending to run away from him.

 _She was faking it...?,_ he almost felt like laughing at that. He had to hand to her for having such control of her outward appearance. He often prided himself in being good at reading others, but this came as a pleasant surprise.

_Although... I didn't enjoy being kicked like that._

Feeling ever so slightly irritated by his toy's aggressiveness, he didn't let her get close to the door. His hand grabbed unto that long hair he had been admiring earlier and yanked her forcefully back making the _naughty disobedient bitch_ scream wonderfully loud when falling back heavily on the bed.

" _That's_ what you get for hitting me," he said softly looking down at her startled face. Yes, he was angry but not _that_ angry. Hitting girls was really not his thing.

However, he could do plenty of _other things_ to girls that didn't know how to stay put and  behave.

His Bitch-chan clenched her jaw and glared at him as she tried to quickly sit up to make yet another useless attempt but he was ready for her this time. Jumping her and straddling her hips, his harshly shoved her chest back down with his open palm as his other hand tore off his loose school tie.

"I was going to be gentle you know," he just really needed to let her know that it was all _her_ fault. One of her fists aimed at his face as her body writhed under him, but that didn't bother him when he grabbed her fist and wrapped his tie around it tightly. When her other hand went to yank his hair which was loose due to her kicking him hard enough to knock off his hat, that wrist got similar treatment and was also tied next to the other.

Her furious shouts were satisfying, especially after that little stunt of hers.

"STOP IT, YOU FUCKING FREAK!"

 _I'll show you a 'freak' in a moment, Bitch-chan.._., he smiled sweetly down at her and those eyes he found so fascinating widened in realization.

Her whole body stiffened.

_Smart Bitch-chan... Are you still going to fight me or will you let me take good care of you?_

He really wanted them to get along at _least_ for this.

Still straddling her hips, he leaned closer to her so that his face was at the same level as hers to look deeply into her eyes. _That_ scent that was so uniquely hers had his sensitive nostrils flaring.

Pure fear... pure adrenaline... But it was missing a little something he had smelled on her before. _Two_ little somethings in fact...

Disgust and arousal.

This poor girl had _hated_ receiving pleasure from him before. It was baffling but amusing all the same. What kind of a girl _feared_ feeling _good_?

He wanted _both_ of them to feel good. This wasn't just for _him_. How could he live with himself if he _only_ caused her pain?

Sex was only good if it involved both pain and pleasure. A combination of both that made people forget the difference between the two things. It was far more enjoyable than just some lukewarm romp.

It'd be boring if there wasn't some blood, bruises and embarrassing orgasms involved. And he would make certain the girl would be filled with self loathing for liking his kind of 'love'. If only he had a mirror or a video camera around to just show her what a sinful being he could make her into... but he'll plan more carefully in the future.

 _She's going to be so ashamed...,_ This made him giddy with happiness.

"You're a virgin, aren't you, Bitch-chan?" he smiled gently at her to show he wasn't going to be _too_ rough. Well, he wasn't going to be rough the _first time_. Girls, vampire or human, tended to treasure that first blood for some reason and he wanted it to be 'special' for her.

Anger flashed in her eyes.

"That's none of your business!"

"A simple yes or no would suffice," he frowned slightly. "I only want to know because I don't want to hurt you on purpose if you aren't."

" _What_?!"

She was _so_ innocent.

"The first time is already painful on its own, so I wouldn't have to play in making it hurt more," terror was in her gaze as he continued conversationally. "If you're not a virgin, then I'd probably have to bite you to get you to bleed, pull your hair," the girl beneath him began to shiver, " _spank_ you a little, do some scratching... That kind of thing. You do understand me now, Bitch-chan?"

"GET OFF ME NOW!" he had to hand it to her. The girl was definitely stronger than other bitch-chans he'd encountered in the past. Those where his thoughts when she began to jerk violently in order to wiggle from underneath him.

Those frantic movements were making the old mattress squeak nicely.

He began giggling in watching her enthusiasm. His toy had nice moves and plenty of energy. Too bad that she could never win against him.

His loud giggling made the girl stop to stare at him in shock.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

The playful smile on his lips faded.

 _What does she mean by_ wrong _?_

The look she was giving him was annoying to him. He didn't like it. She was looking at him like he was the 'freak' she had called him earlier but this time it stung and shamed him.

_She's nobody to judge me. She's just someone I'm going to break._

Angered by her judgement, he forced a tight lipped smile on his lips. This stupid girl wasn't going to get to him. It was just another dumb replaceable Bitch-chan that didn't deserve being called by their name. Just another worthless toy that wouldn't last more than a couple of weeks with his family.

"There's nothing wrong with me. The only one that has something wrong with them is _you_."

Those damned eyes were now not only judging him but seemed to be _laughing_ at him.

A slowly stirring hatred towards the girl began to grow, warming his insides and giving his pale cold cheeks a pink hue.

_What a nice sensation. Bitch-chan is starting to stand out._

"You are a very special Bitch-chan...," he said lovingly as her face showed disgust.

"I hate you."

_Good, then its mutual._

Her voiced hatred didn't put him off. It only did the exact opposite. That addictive sensation between his legs was overwhelming. The tightening and filling... The blood rushing to harden his cock for this _hated_ Bitch-chan.

_Gentle... Gentle._

At this rate he was going to come in his pants before actually getting inside his bitch and he couldn't have none of that. How selfish of him! He needed to _tease_ her well in order to _humiliate_ her.

Trembling with eagerness, he kissed the corner of her lips. She attempted to pull her face away to avoid his kiss, but he grabbed her chin firmly so his lips could cover hers fully. Silly girl had her lips firmly sealed, but that wouldn't stop him from licking and biting those pretty lips until they gave him delicious blood.

The tip of his tounge tingled when he wetted her lower lip and her heart rate seemed to rise, much to his amusement.

 _Just_ another _Bitch-chan._

One of his fangs suddenly tenderly nipped at her moist lip and she whimpered as a single tiny drop of blood touched his thirsty tounge. The effect was instant. Her blood had him twitching madly inside the confines of his pants as it were a drug.

"Oh, Bitch-chan! You're so perfect!" he gasped against her lips, blowing cool air over the saliva mixed with blood.

"Get. Off. Me."

No, no, no. Didn't this girl know what was good for her?!

 "I'll take such good care of you...," to prove it to her, he released her chin and moved over her body to try to force himself between her thighs using one of his knees. No matter how hard she clenched those thighs, he could still get between them snuggly.

Her spread legs were oh so comfortable for his narrow hips.

 "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" the girl was putting on quite a show, screaming madly, her hips rising in such a rough accidentally sexual manner that obviously had her sweet spot hidden from his view grinding against his erection for her. Her bound hands pressed strongly against his chest but he wouldn't budge as her thrusts to dislodge him increased in desperation and speed.

 _Stupid, stupid Bitch-chan..._ , he panted with pleasure, just letting her struggle without doing anything else. How considerate of her to _tease_ him back.

_If I let her continue I'll really end up coming. But should I let her finish me off? After all, she had an orgasm last time and all I was left with was a painful hard on._

He bit his lower lip and concentrated on not finishing in such a disgraceful manner. The only way he'd allow himself to finish is _inside the damned girl._

Fortunately, she eventually stopped and glared at him with a flushed face, her dark hair messily covering one of her burning silver eyes.

"Done already?" he feigned disappointment. 

"You were just getting off on it!" she gritted back making him smile.

"You owe me an orgasm," was his reasoning. No one couldn't say he wasn't fair.

"You'll never stop will you...?" The question was asked weakly.

"No," his words were followed by his hips grinding on her. The look of fright on her face was just delicious when she felt his hardness press and rub against her sex. He deliberately rubbed harder, letting out a loud moan, knowing the girl was watching his blissed expression with wide shocked eyes.

Being watched enjoying her was driving him crazy. He liked letting bitch-chans know how good they made him feel.

_Its a shame I had to tie her up again. Her breasts are nice to play with._

When he had changed her clothes that one time, he had been unable to help himself when he got a good look at them. They weren't too big or small. They were full and firm, and their cute pale pink nipples hardened so easily when he'd pinched them.

"You never answered my question on whether you're a virgin or not."

Her eyes narrowed hatefully, refusing to answer to him.

"And you're still such a  _rude_ Bitch-chan," his lips pouted.

"Go fuck yourself."

Both his brows rose. This particular bitch had a mouth on her not that it really bothered him like it should. In a way it added more to her charm.

  _Guess I'll have to find out for myself..._

Licking his lips in anticipation, he snaked one of his hands between their bodies to see just how _innocent_ she was.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" that useless escape wiggling dance of hers returned with a vengeance.

"I'm just going to finger you," it was almost comical how calmly he said it... But he was serious.

No matter how much she moved, his cool fingers still touched the crotch of her panties. The heat of her sex warmed his fingertips even through the cloth. Her harsh breaths were like music to his ears as he moved the cloth aside to trace her slit softly.

"Wet! You're so _wet_!" unable to contain himself, he burst out laughing at how mortified she looked at his discovery. 

The swollen flesh he kept running his finger up and down over was so slick and warm, it nearly seared him.

"You little whore," his voice hardened once he started thinking at just how _too_ responsive she was.

However, his anger quickly dissipated once he inserted a single digit into that welcoming snug heat. She was unbearably tight, with convulsing muscles that suckled him. The feel of her hymen on his finger's tip was unmistakable.

 _Not a whore but has the potential of being a very_ good _one_., he smirked, pushing his finger in all the way until his palm grinded against her aroused clit. Her panicked movements only created more friction that pleasured her, the silly girl. Curling and slipping the digit inside that wetness had his cock jerking strongly. It would feel so _good_  to be inside that comforting heat. The tip of his cock was warm and uncomfortably wet from accumulating pre-cum more than ready to experience it-

" _Unbelievable_. After you were told not to do this you downright _kidnap_ the girl."

******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Laito is always getting cockblocked! Lmfaoooo. I feel really super dirty after writing this. Pls tell me if I did good with his POV. I noticed way too many fics that don't have his POV and I thought it'd be interesting.
> 
> Plus I wanted to touch upon some stuff regarding his past. Like "that woman".
> 
> So did I do good or did I mentally scar you? 
> 
> Excuse me as I run and hide.


	7. Reprieves Don't Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con, public humiliation, blood drinking, Ayato and Yui, Laito and Hannah in the beginng, sexual content, abuse.

If being swallowed alive was an effective way to die, Hannah would gladly wish for it. The overenthusiastic, blushing vampire on top of her had stopped his movements at the sound of the newcomer's voice, but still didn't remove his cold hand from between her legs. He just stared down at her with those unnatural green eyes of his as if frozen in place.

"Laito...," the voice behind him said slowly in reprimand.

 _Please, get the hell off me and get your damn finger out of... Oh God, this is sick! Someone_ else _is seeing what is being done to me!_

She was certain she was blushing from head to toe. The vampire molesting her body didn't seem the least bit embarrassed at their predicament. From what she could see, his flushed face started to show disappointment, then a brief cool anger and then resignation. His expressions flitted so fast that she almost missed them.

Sighing above her, he closed his eyes and bowed his head, hiding his face with his messy longish hair for a moment before the bastard finally got off her.

Unfortunately getting off her didn't mean he was done with her.

 _His finger is still...!,_ she thought in shock as he sat nonchalantly next to her on the bed, still keeping his finger deeply within her. He did it so easily with a twist of his arm proving he couldn't care less if others saw exactly what he was doing since her skirt was up to her hips, exposing all of this to the owner of the voice that interrupted him.

"You're _disgusting_..." the newcomer expressed her precise thoughts 

"And you're interrupting," the finger inside her curled and pressed against her moist walls playfully as if they were still alone.

_I've had enough of this!_

Beyond tired of being treated that way, she found strength in her body to sit up and force his hand away from her with her tightly bound wrists. Mortified, she hurriedly closed her legs and lowered her skirt. She could still _feel_   the presence of his finger slowly thrusting inside of her even after yanking his hand away from her.

Keeping her gaze lowered, she was glad her long hair hid her red face from the person that had seen it all.

"I thought we'd made things clear to all of us that these girls are not to be touched inappropriately until-"

"It's going to be the full moon in 2 days or so," Laito smoothly cut the person off.

"Nonetheless, you are to stay away from this girl until after the full moon."

"What?! I was just playing-!"

"Enough...," yet another voice spoke up, tiredly.

_Oh, God... No... There's more than one._

Trembling with nervousness, she slowly raised her head to peek at them from behind her hair.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat as even more horror set in...

All of them had seen it. All of them! Laito's five siblings...!

"Hannah, please stand up and go to Subaru. He'll take you back to the mansion," Reiji said in his business-like tone, pushing up his glasses. It surprised her how normal he acted about the whole situation.

_As if its happened before..._

Gulping loudly, she rose to her feet, her legs shaking slightly. Nearly all her strength had left her body thanks to the twisted vampire who had not only kidnapped her at high speeds, but had effortlessly restrained her. She had wasted far too much energy on simply trying to get him off.

The other five vampires were mostly in shadows but it wasn't hard to tell which one was Subaru. His pale hair, red eyes and hostile expression made him stand out among his brothers.

_Perfect... I go from a possible rapist to a possible murderer..._

"How did you find out about this place...?" Laito spoke calmly behind her as she slowly made her way to her chosen "escort".

"It doesn't matter...," she ignored the voices but flinched when Subaru gripped her upper arm harshly to pull her outside into the night chilled air.

"Oi, Bitch-chaaaaan...!" that annoyingly flirty voice of the perverse kidnapping vampire sang behind her making her unwillingly look over her shoulder on impulse.

Laito smiled in satisfaction at seeing her dull eyes on him as he pulled one of his fingers to his lips to languidly lick and suck it.

Closing his eyes in pleasure, he shuddered visibly.

"Much sweeter than I expected..."

Her jaw dropped at what the disgusting creep had just done before Subaru gave her arm yet another harsh bruising pull.

"Let's just go already! I can't believe they stuck me babysitting _you_ of all people! Couldn't you be better at _not_ being caught by him?!" her "escort" muttered darkly.

 _What the hell is the problem with these assholes?! They make it look like_ I _fucking asked for it!_

Setting her features into a frosty scowl, she gritted her teeth without answering the bitchy vampire.

"I should have known you wouldn't have anything to say for yourself," scoffing at her, Subaru finally led her away from the infernal dirty 'lovenest' her perverted kidnapper had taken her off to, making her feel no different from a prisoner.

_None of these assholes have untied me._

*****

It has been two days... Or should Yui say, _four_ days since her and Hannah had arrived to that hellish mansion and a mere miserable _two_ days of not receiving the unwanted attention of two menacing redheads.

Strangely enough this fragile "peace" only made her anxious.

Reiji had set even more rules after Laito had kidnapped Hannah that one night. Now among those rules was the one that they couldn't even go outside of the school, forcing both her and Hannah to be indoors nearly at all times.

_That boy hasn't told him about me using a phone so I guess that's still something we can get away with as long as he doesn't find out and intercepts another call._

Another new "rule" was that it was mandatory for them to go down to family dinner. That is if sitting around a table with quietly eating vampires with threatening auras could be considered a family bonding experience.

She really wished her and Hannah still received their meals in their rooms given to them by the pale faced servants that never met their eyes.

The first dinner had been pure torture. Ayato had insisted that she'd sit next to him. Well more like forced her to sit next to him by yanking her wrist and throwing her cruely on a chair.

_He won't stop staring at me while I eat either. I can always feel his eyes on my neck._

She suspected that the only reason why he hadn't attacked her for her blood again was because of the actions of his triplet days earlier.

But she knew it was a matter of time before he snapped. Sitting next to him was like sitting next to a hungry lion that could pounce and rip her throat out in any given second.

Then there was Hannah, who had closed off into herself completely. She still talked and acted normally but she refused to tell her about what Laito had done to her when he had taken her away. Everytime she tried to get her friend to talk about it in order to ease her, Hannah would close up and just become silent for awhile before changing the subject.

It was almost as bad as when she first met her. Hannah had practically _regressed_ to her anti-social tendecies.

Hannah's silence and refusal to confide in her just made Yui feel more lonely in that dark place.

 _Why is this happening to us...? These guys called us 'brides' when we first got here but what exactly is a_ bride _to them? What is our_ purpose _here?_

Yui stopped her train of thought as she walked out of the bathroom after taking a quick hot shower that night.

The fourth night with _them_.

 _Why do I care why we're here...? I make it sound as if I'm_ interested _when I'm far from it... I just want us to be allowed to go back to our old school with its dorms, nuns..._

She never thought she'd miss her old school with its strict rules, dour-faced nuns with wooden paddles and mean-mouthed rich girls. She wondered if Hannah missed it too. Her friend, had hated that place more than her since she's been there ever since she could remember.

 _I miss my father. Does he know about this? Did he_ know _all along?_!

Alarmed by her suspicions, she squeezed her bag of toiletries close to her chest, forcing herself to steadily walk to her room.

_What am I thinking?! Dad couldn't possibly..._

Having all communication cut off was making her paranoid. It was bad enough that she felt like she was being watched at all times in the mansion. In the bathroom, her room... Someone or _something_ was staring at her and Hannah, because _she_ too had felt the powerful violating presence.

_I can feel it now._

With all blood draining from her face, she straightened her back and sped up her pace, wanting to get back to her room to leave her things and go check up on Hannah, whose room was across from hers.

A cool breeze suddenly tickled the back of her neck and a shiver ran down her spine.

_I'm not alone! Someone is standing behind me!_

Unwilling to look at who breathed down her neck, she broke into a run as whoever it was following her burst into a fit of loud laughter.

 _It's_ him! _He's after my blood again!_

Her heart pounded painfully all the way to her room. She wasn't sure if he was chasing after or not but she wasn't taking any chances.

Bursting into her room, she didn't waste time throwing the things she had held in her arms to the ground, looking frantically around the pink room she was given for something, _anything_ , to jam the door to keep that vampire out.

Her chest still had bruises and sucking marks from the last time. His saliva apparently a healing quality for skin that had been broken through but that didn't take away the terrible bruising and soreness.

_I don't want it! Not now, not ever!_

Finding a small dresser that she with her limited strength could push with some effort to hold the bedroom door shut, Yui speedily got to work.

_I would have gone to Hannah's room but I don't know what would happen if I did. That other one had attacked me just to get me away from her. I don't know what this one could do to my friend... I can't risk it._

The small dresser was made of wood with a marble top. It was alot heavier than it looked, but using the strength of her legs, she managed to push the dresser slowly all the way to the door, effectively blocking it.

Now everything was silent, save for the loud beating of her heart.

"That was stupid, chichinashi."

She flinched and spun around to see Ayato standing right behind her with a fanged smirk. He looked amused to the point of appearing deranged.

Taking a step back,her eyes quickly scanned the room to figure out exactly how he got in.

*****

Ayato was in one _hell_ of a good mood.

Reiji had _finally_ gone out.

He knew that the second eldest couldn't be inside the house _all_ the time to keep an eye on him and his triplet. It had all been a matter of watchful patience.

He had been waiting for the right moment to attack and as soon as Reiji had gone out, he was made aware that it was the perfect timing.

 _Ore-sama's throat has been so sore lately._ , he grinned maliciously at the confused trembling girl standing in front of him.

Other girls could have satisfied his thirst but no, he only wanted _her_. That nauseatingly addictive sweetness in the chichinashi's blood was the only blood that could satiate his persistent thirst now.

It was an almost familiar taste. Something long forgotten... But it couldn't be what he _first_ thought it was.

 _This girl is nothing like_ that whore _._

Chichinashi's blood had an untainted purity to it that had dismissed all his thoughts of  _that whore's_ blood and the memory of its own unique sweet flavor.

That whore was long dead. He and his brothers has made certain of it. There was nothing left of her after Kanato had burned her remains. _Nothing_.

_No one is going to keep me away from this blood._

And no one could call him too impatient. He had waited for _Laito_ to be the first to make his move on the other girl, Hannah.

That foolish girl who had a paranoid nature, had left her room to go find his chichinashi but Laito must have caught her along the way.

Last he knew of that Hannah girl was that she was screaming and reeking of delicious fear, running away from his amorous triplet.

None of this mattered to him, of course. His brother would keep that girl very busy with his game of tag all over the mansion which worked perfectly for Ayato's own game.

It only meant no interruptions.

"Did you really think a _dresser_ could keep ore-sama out?" he took a step closer to the small blonde, with his grin widening meanly.

"How did you get in..?" he had to give chichinashi points for talking back to him and daring to look at him directly in the eyes.

"It's _my_ house."

Chichinashi kept her eyes on his. Even though she was pale with fright, she still looked at him without backing down.

"Please... Leave."

His eyebrows rose and he choked out a laugh.

_Hahahahahaha! Who the fuck does she think she is?!_

This pissed him off. Who was _she_ to deny herself to him?! It was his house and he already claimed her as his the moment he set eyes on her... the moment he drank her _obscene blood first._

This had been decided days ago. To hell with the "rules". He didn't care about them. So what if he and the others had been told to refrain from drinking from the girls until they _chose_ which brother they wanted to be given to?

It was just dumb rules set to 'prevent fighting' amongst them. The girls were to choose, not the other way around, blah blah blah blah.

 _Stupid. Ore-sama will not be chosen. Ore-sama is the one that_ decides _._

Not only were they to stay away from the girls' blood but from their bodies altogether. Laito had broken that rule from day one and Ayato well...

He eyed the girl's fragile petite frame...

_Not the usual type I'd go for._

The kind of girls he liked had more curves, especially on the top area. This one barely had a thing that normally attracted him.

However... That pale-faced fear, those big pure rose colored eyes that looked up at him and her pale pink lips that were slightly parted to breathe were definitely making him react.

He bared all his teeth at her and the girl gave a cute gasp, obviously made aware of what he was thinking when looking at her with his heated gaze. The reactions she was giving were doing a very good job of turning him on.

She would do for him.

"What-What do you want from me?"

"Still asking stupid questions," he tilted his head to the side, looking at her thin body up and down deliberately letting her know his suggestiveness.

Though he wasn't as forward and oversexed as Laito, he still had needs and those needs could be quite extreme. The sweet feminine scent of the girl, coupled with her fear was far _too_ arousing.

He could literally see his chichinashi's pupils widening and the pulse of the sinful blood coursing through her veins in the front of her milky white throat. His bloodthirst had him feeling too intensely.

Even the sound of her gulping anxiously was as loud as a gunshot.

But he wasn't the only one that had all their senses in alert. Chichinashi turned out to have good instincts when dodging him as soon as he lunged towards her.

_If chichinashi wants to play, that's fine by me. I can make her mine easily._

The girl was actually quite beautiful with pure fear all over her doll like face. He has already made an 'exception' with her regarding her uninteresting body, but the more he looked at her with the more he wanted her.

It was a dangerous feeling. He could break her all too easily. That tiny, delicate body wouldn't survive him if he lost control and just took her like an animal.

Her small lips were parted again, this time with both fear and exertion.

He couldn't stop staring at them.

"Please don't do this...!"

That panicked cry had him snort at her. What was this ridiculous shit?! Did she honestly think begging would stop him?! He had already made up his mind about her the instant she had been pinned underneath him in the greeting room's couch.

He stormed towards her too fast for her to keep up with him this time. His eyes caught her trying to move quickly away but he grabbed her by her loose blond hair and fisted a good portion of it on the back of her head to halt her movements.

A loud cry escaped her lips as she tried to pry his grasp from her hair futilely but he didn't mind her flimsy attempts as he pulled her wiggling small body close to his until she was firmly pressed against him.

_You're so weak, chichinashi._

In fact _all_ the brides they've been given over the years have always been so weak. It was to be expected since they were all simple humans.

 _No different from this little one right here._ , he smirked down at her.

The look on her face was making him lose his mind. The wide trembling moist eyes, the paleness of her cheeks and those _lips_.

Losing control for a moment, he pressed his lips harshly against hers. She screamed into his mouth, but his rough lips muffled the shrieking considerably.

Pulling away, he chuckled seeing how red the once cutely pink lips were. He didn't bite them but they bruised very easily after just one kiss.

Her pounding heart was thudding strongly against his chest due to how close he had her. It was going so fast it was surprising it didn't suddenly burst within her small chest.

Human warmth emanated from her small body and heated his own almost comfortingly. He craved it and wanted to take it all into himself. It was a new sensation he didn't find himself adverse to.

Greedy for that warmth and the terrible beating of that overexcited heart of hers, he wrapped his free arm around her tiny waist and lifted her flailing feet off the ground. Her breathing stopped briefly after his actions, not that he cared.

He needed _more_ from this girl. What it was other than blood, he didn't know. He was going to take _whatever_ he could.

Though on the skinny side, she had subtle curves that fit nicely against him. Curious about what she truly felt like, the arm wrapped around her waist moved so that his hand cupped her bottom.

The girl positively squirmed in discomfort.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" with her eyes tightly closed and her head pulled back thanks to him still pulling on the hair on the back of her head, she was a very beautiful image to him.

_I want her._

His eyes widening at the realization at just how strongly he desired her, he buried his face on the side of her neck to inhale that wonderfully clean sugary smell she exuded.

With every breath he took, the more she _filled_ him. His lungs filled with a near painful heat that soon invaded his whole body and pooled in _other_ places.

Smirking crookedly, he licked the delicious vein on the side of her pale neck. No matter how much she jerked in his hold, sinking his fangs into her soft flesh was still inevitable for her.

He wasn't going to bother with her collarbone like last time. That spot didn't give him as much blood as her neck could with its larger veins and more stronger blood flow.

That furiously pounding heart of hers just spurned an almost feral rage in him with every drug like gulp he took of her blood.

He had grown painfully hard and in the need of relief from the torturous tightening between his legs he grinded himself on her. The girl was absolutely terrified but he was too far gone in his blood drinking to give a damn.

It would have been better if she participated by wrapping her legs around his waist, but he supposed that what he was doing was good enough for the time being.

Fingernails scraped his scalp when the chichinashi finally gave up on trying to pull his hand from her hair. Her small pale fingers gripped his messy reddish strands and pulled hard in a pointless attempt to pull his face from her neck.

All it did was turn him on more, though at the same time it annoyed him that she was showing an aggressiveness he naturally found unattractive as well as unacceptable.

_This girl needs to learn her place. She doesn't have the right to hurt ore-sama._

Irritated, he pinched her bottom which he had been holding unto strongly. She flinched at his little punishment but still persisted on yanking his hair.

Pissed off at this, he removed his fangs from her neck and have her hair a harsh pull that had her cry out.

_**Learn** , chichinashi. **Learn**._

Her face was in an enticing grimace of pain.

 _She's_ still _pulling!_

Eyes full of fury, Ayato lifted her body higher and did what he liked best.

He bit through the cloth of her sweater and pierced unto the soft flesh of one of her meager breasts.

His hungry mouth was directly over her nipple. He knew it because he could feel it pebbling under his tounge as her blood slowly entered his mouth.

 _Nearly no tits to speak of, but she's sure_ sensitive _there._

Excited beyond belief, he tried to manipulate the pained girl's body the best he could so that his hips were between her legs.

It was a difficult task due to them both standing up.

_The bed!_

Blinded by bloodlust, he blindly carried her and fell on top of the bed with her small body pinned under his.

_This stupid cloth!_

Although reluctant to take his mouth away from her chest, Ayato saw he had no choice.

Lifting himself above her, he quickly pulled her sweater up to her neck.

His chichinashi thankfully wasn't as stupid as he thought.

There was no bra he had to deal with. Though the idea of her even _using_ a bra was laughable.

Lowering his head back down to her chest, he licked the two puncture wounds he had already given her over her hardened small nipple now that her chest was bare. She gasped at the hard lick.

_I could take her completely now and she wouldn't care. Her chest is so ridiculously sensitive._

He couldn't help but smile around her nipple when he suckled it, tasting more of her blood. He couldn't remember being so painfully aroused before in his life.

Begining to rock a steady rhymth between her spread legs, he trembled uncontrollably, moaning deeply. Pressing and rubbing his erection on her with stupid clothes in the way only served to frustrate him.

Irritated for the millionth time that night, he forced himself to pull back and looked at the disheveled girl underneath him.

"You've got to be shitting me, chichinashi!"

The stupid girl was obviously unconscious. For how long, he didn't know but it was the second time that selfish weak wisp of a girl had _dared_ to pass out when he drank her blood.

Sexually frustrated beyond belief, he glared down at her as if expecting her to suddenly open those big rose eyes to prove to him that she was indeed just messing with him.

Nothing happened. The girl had truly passed out.

Grinding his teeth at the nerve she had, he got off her immobile body.

Being unconscious kept her from fighting him or making any form of stimulating movements at all. It was the biggest turn off imaginable.

Still glowering at her, just seeing her spread out on top of the neatly made pink bed pissed him off more.

_She owes me once she wakes up._

Clenching his jaw, he made up his mind and lifted the girl's limp body off the bed, fully intending on being what she woke up to on the next night.

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yui's chest! T^T. Pls tell me if I did Ayato's POV okay in a comment or kudos. I'm trying to see if I'm doing a good job since its the first time I've written a DL fanfic.
> 
> Also... HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!
> 
> And expect fun things in the next chapter. Laito is "playing" with Hannah again. (Expect terror)
> 
> I'm so messed up for writing this but thanks for all comments and kudos so far. They're really encouraging. ;)


	8. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SUPER EFFED LEMON! MAYDAY MAYDAY! T^T Abuse, dub-con, strangulation, terror, forced orgasm, humiliation, blood play, some sadomasochism, Laito being creepy af. Laito being PISSED af. **Horror.**

_She's all mine now..._

Laito knew the instant a certain prude of an older brother of his left the house. He had been watching Reiji for awhile. In fact, _he_ was the reason why Reiji left the house in the first place.

The last thing his older brother would expect was that he was the reason so many ingredients from his lab were missing. It had been pure hell breaking into Reiji's stash to make off with them since that particular vampire rarely let his guard down especially on a night of the full moon.

_He'll be gone for a good couple of hours. I made sure of it..._

Quite pleased with himself, his senses were on full alert. He could smell his Bitch-chan on the move somewhere around the house.

They've all been in the mansion for just an hour. Dawn was a miserable two hours away... Though the sun couldn't harm him like foolish human legends believed, he didn't like doing his 'hunting' during daytime.

And that was exactly what he was doing. He was _hunting_ down a very naughty stubborn bitch who needed to be taught her place.

Her place was underneath him or with him behind her, he didn't care _what position_ except that she was going to be his and he needed to get that through to her.

_Ahhh, I know where she is now._

Her enticing human scent was just a hallway away from where he was.

Grinning with trembling anticipation, he calmly headed in her direction, already planning his little game of pursuit.

His favorite thing to do in such situations is give false hope and then take it away.

 _I should make it easier for her. It's her first time playing this_., was his thought as he smirkingly passed Ayato that was headed in another direction.

Not sparing his triplet a glance, he giggled to himself. He was pretty sure Ayato snorted at him, not that it mattered to him.

What others thought of him was of no consequence to him. If he cared, he would never get to have _fun_.

 _You're so predictable, Bitch-chan...,_ chuckling, he stayed still while putting both hands in his pockets to appear inoffensive, feeling her presence come to him.

The girl he had been seeking froze in front of him with wide pale eyes once she turned the corner.

"Hello, Bitch- _chaaaaan_...," he let her nickname drag out slowly, loving how she tensed up and backed away a couple of inches instinctively.

She was so cutely nervous with just a couple of feet of distance between their bodies.

 _I'm not even close to touching her and yet she's so_ ready _to play.._.

He let his eyes look at her carefully from head to toe. She was still wearing that boring school uniform that hid her curves too much for his liking. The Bitch-chan was just wasting that body away by covering it up like that. It was practically a _crime_.

On the first day she had arrived, her hair had been tied back but now ever since she'd became a 'bride' her hair was down at all times to protect her pale neck from his hungry fangs.

_Hehehehe... Doesn't she realize having her hair down like that makes it easier for me to catch her?_

Of course he wasn't going to tell her that... He liked seeing her looking so deceptively feminine.

"You're not supposed to touch me," her voice had a natural husky quality that made her sound more womanly than girlish. It fit well with her usual cool expression.

Merely hearing the firmness in her tone, coupled with her sharp cold eyes had him blushing.

"I know that, Bitch-chan... But right now, _something_ has come up," closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and detected how her nervousness seemed to rise.

"What is it then? If you haven't noticed, I was in the middle of something."

_What a disrespectful bitch._

"If you're looking for the other Bitch-chan, I regret to inform you that Ayato-kun is probably playing with her," opening his eyes slowly, he got to savour a brief flash of concern appear in those expressionless pale eyes she was unknowingly haunting him with.

"And...," he paused for dramatic effect,"... Reiji-san is not in the house."

Her eyes widened, finally showing him a pure emotion on her face.

 _Fear_.

"You do understand what that means, Bitch-chan?" cocking his head to the side, he gave her the most gentle smile he could muster. All his smile accomplished was make her magnetic silvery eyes flash with anger.

_She despises me. This will make it more thrilling for the both of us._

Fucking someone you hate was always more intense and aggressive. He's done it with people he's 'disliked' before and it was _wonderful_.

_Doing it with her is going to be so good._

The girl's eyes met his directly, rapidly showing that impassive cover of hers he secretly both hated and loved.

"State your business and get it over with. I'm not interested in your stupid dramatics to set the mood," she said rudely.

His brows shot up in surprise.

"You've got a smart mouth," his tone was calm. _Too_ calm and his mouthy prey knew he was entering a dangerous state of mind from the way she paled.

 _This just won't do. I never have fun playing when mad_., he pouted before donning a playful grin.

"Fine, I'll be nice to my _Bitch-chan..._ I only want to play a _game_ with you..."

Silvery eyes narrowed on his smiling face before she scoffed, annoying him further.

She opened her mouth, probably to curse at him but he cut her off.

"If you play this game, you and your friend will be allowed to go _freeeeee_...!"

"What?! Do you honestly expect me to believe that you'd let us waltz out of here if I just play a dumb game with you?!" she spat at him heatedly.

Grinding his molars, keeping his smile in place was a real struggle.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter... Because you will play whether you want to or not."

 _That has shut her bitchy mouth up.,_ he looked at her coldly.

"All you have to do is run around the mansion and find an exit to the outside to reach the main road," his smile was still in place despite the icy glare accompanying it. "The only rule is to avoid having me catch you and subduing you."

The obviously angry girl gritted through her teeth the question he had been wanting to be asked.

"What happens if you _subdue_ me?"

He couldn't contain a giggle.

"If I do get you, you'll be mine for the rest of the night, Bitch-chan," the girl cringed."I'll have you _all_ to myself without any interruptions."

"You're extremely fucked up, did you know that?! I'm not playing _anything_ with you!"

"And I believe I just _told_ Bitch-chan that she didn't have a choice," he said darkly despite his smile that had turned meaner unbeknownst to him.

This _bitch_ was bringing out a side of him he didn't like. It was too bad that he still wanted her even if it was just for the sake of making her _pay_ for it.

"You better start running."

*****

_This bastard! I hate him! I hate him!_

Laito wasn't joking in the least when he said he was going to force her to 'play' with him. He literally had her running around that entire mausoleum of a mansion with its maze-like halls and excessive amount rooms.

_I found one door that looked like it went to a garden but it was locked! He's made this game so I would lose in it and he damn well knows it!_

Hannah didn't know for how long she'd been running. It could have been an hour or just ten minutes. It felt almost like an eternity since the perverted blood sucker had charged after her to start the 'game'.

_The only good thing is that I haven't seen him since he scared me off into running._

But just because she didn't see him didn't mean she couldn't feel him going after her. Everytime she turned a corner and went down a new, seemingly endless hall, she could almost sense him breathing down her neck in that annoying moaning manner of his.

Finding a dark wooden door, she quickly opened it and inwardly cursed seeing that it was yet another pointless room in the hellish place.

Pissed off, she abandoned the millionth bedroom in the hellhouse and ran further down the hall only to collide with something hard that grabbed her firmly.

"Fuck!"

Her curse got her a familiar sickening giggle which only made her instincts kick in.

Lifting her knee out of reflex, she pushed it upwards mercilessly, making the gleeful vampire release her immediately with a satisfying pained yelp.

She didn't stay around long enough to see him fall to the ground to soothe his injured crotch.

 _The way I'm going this guy will seriously kill me!_ , if the circumstances had been different she would have laughed, but the threat was all too real. She was pushing it with him. The way he had glared at her with his eyes when the 'game' started was enough of a sign of just how pissed off this freak really was.

_He's going to put me through hell if he catches me!_

That was a fact that had her desperation escalate. Maybe she could keep him chasing her until Reiji got back since it was already clear he had locked _all_ exits to the outside.

The hallway she was in ended at a set of downward spiralling stairs. Not thinking twice, she went down and ran without having a clue over to yet another set of thrice damned stairs that went upwards.

Something grabbed the back of her school blazer and pulled powerfully, making her scream in surprise. She pulled her arms out of the blasted thing and kept running upwards without looking back.

The stupid pervert could keep it as a memento.

Reaching another damned hall, she ran over to yet another door and abruptly opened it. She was in luck. This door seemed to lead to some sort of decorative anteroom to yet another room.

Opening the other door at the end of the room she was in, she burst into a hall that was dark save for a light shining through a set of glass double doors.

Seeing no other escape, she opened those double doors and entered a library.

 _Crap_... _There's only one way in and out of here!_

Hurriedly scanning the large room, she saw that there were at least six long wooden tables in the middle as well as an exaggerated amount of bookshelves which wasn't surprising since the twisted vampires holding her and Yui there against their wills were rich bastards.

_Huge house, servants and limos... Yeah, rich monsters._

That just made her hate them more.

That giggle that grated on her nerves echoed outside in the dark hallway leading up to the library she was in.

_Damn, damn, damn it!_

Already desperate enough as it is, she got on her knees and crawled under one of the long tables. Persian carpeting scraped against her knees but muffled all sounds she made.

Stopping at the middle of long table, she lay her body sideways in a fetal position and waited silently.

She heard the door opening with a loud creak that only made her heart pound more loudly than ever before. The atmosphere in the room changed drastically when the vampire finally entered leisurely.

The air was almost visibly tense... Or it could be her vision blurring due to her holding her breath.

His feet entered her field of vision as he walked slowly past her hiding place. She could see them through the legs of the chairs tucked under the table she was hiding under.

"You have disrespected me one too many times, Bitch-chan," though he had that sinister serious tone of his, a giggle finished his sentence.

"I should have you kiss _it_ to make it better," she covered her mouth seeing his feet pause directly in front of her.

 _Goddamn it! He knows!,_ squeezing her eyes shut briefly, she opened them again to see that his feet have disappeared.

_This can't be good..._

"Don't you think?" his soft voice spoke behind her and she screamed in the shock when his one of his arms wrapped around her and she was suddenly slammed face first on the ground.

His free hand pressed on the back of her neck, holding her head down so that her cheek pressed tightly on the carpet. With the way he was holding her down, she was practically on her stomach now.

"You have really got on my _bad side,_ Bitch-chan."

That calmness with which he spoke just frightened her more.

"But I'll give you a chance...," she could tell he was amused. "If you are a good girl for _Laito-kun,_   I wont snap that neck of yours."

Gasping, she rolled her eyes to look up at him and saw his blushy face hovering over her. He had obviously taken off his ever present hat because his hair was hanging loosely almost touching her cheek.

_I'm still giving him what he wants! Either way I'll lose! Damn him!_

"Do you know what I want you to do for Laito-kun, Bitch-chan?" that damned fake innocent face he could pull off to perfection looked down at her questioningly.

She wasn't going to talk to this creep.

Chuckling at her, he whispered, "I really want you to _kiss it_ to make it better and then we can...," he trailed off, giggling again.

_I can't move because he's got me pinned down like this!_

Glaring up at him she remained silent and that only made that cool anger she had seen in his eyes before appear again.

"You really have no manners, Bitch-chan. I'm trying to be _merciful_ with you."

"There's nothing _merciful_ about you," she spoke without thinking.

His glowing gaze narrowed on hers.

"I don't think I can trust you to kiss it better after all, Bitch-chan."

Those childish words almost made her laugh. The pervert made it sound like he was _robbing_ her of a magnificent treat.

_As if having my mouth anywhere near that part him is a good thing. I'd bite it off if he gives me a chance._

Sighing, Laito suddenly gave a short laugh, closing his eyes.

"I guess, we'll just have to go straight to the main attraction. I'm sure _that_ hole doesn't have any teeth."

She gaped at his crudeness.

"Don't be so shocked, Bitch-chan! Didn't the church teach you about such things?! Like how the penis goes into the vagina-?!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"-and then the penis and vagina feel really good and sometimes a baby is made?!"

_Get this freak away from me! Somebody, anybody!_

"But we won't be making babies, though I wouldn't mind one. This is just for us to _enjoy_ ourselves!"

All she could do was stare at him horrified.

"You're starting to get it, aren't you?" his smile this time was deceptively pleasant. The freak looked downright _proud_ of his little 'lesson'.

"You'll like it as much as I will."

_Doubt it._

The pressure behind her neck eased before he fisted a large amount of her hair to force her face off the floor. His pulling was so strong, she was surprised he didn't rip out a part of her scalp.

Unable to withstand the sudden pain she cried out as the vampire chuckled making her body be on all fours due to his cruel grip.

"I'm going to take you like the bitch you are."

Feeling all blood draining from her face at what his words implicated, Hannah unwillingly had to put her palms flat on the ground just for the sake of easing the pain on the back of her head.

The vampire panted excitedly, noting her instinctive actions. He knew how to control her body through pain.

"Too bad we're a bit crowded in here... I would have liked to see you wagging your tail at me better but... I guess _you wanted_ it here. Hehehehe..."

With her hair still imprisoned in his grasp, she jerked her body frantically to get away from him as soon as she felt him press himself tightly behind her.

His coldness had her hissing through her teeth.

Everything about him was cold. So icy even the clothes separating them didn't give off any semblance of warmth. She could feel his cold chest against her back.

Cool air blew into her ear when he gave another one of his excited giggles. Irritated by it, she flinched in an effort to pull her face away from him but he was intent on breathing heavily against her ear.

"You're so warm..."

A hardness poked at her rear, making goosebumps rise over her arms. No one needed to tell her what that was. She was fully aware of what _it_ was.

When the pulling on the back of her head ceased, she saw a hopeless chance to get away from him again but he just wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her in place while clicking his tongue.

"No running away this time."

She held her breath, waiting for the perverse vampire to make his next move. There was no other choice. Although his arm around her waist holding her still for him wasn't painful, she knew he had the strength to snap her in half if he so wanted.

Seemingly satisfied by her forced docility, he smiled against her ear,"Good girl."

_I hate this! He's got me completely under his control!_

Seething in hatred towards him, she trembled when he crowded over her back and his unoccupied pale hand was placed next to hers so he could brace his weight.

Being under the table was putting him too close to her body and restricted nearly all movements. He was pressed on her like a second skin.

"This is going to hurt."

Her eyes stung with helpless tears. This guy was really going to go through with it. Now there was no doubt.

The arm he had around her waist to restrain her slowly unwrapped itself from her, but she still didn't move to get away. He could still easily grab her because of how little space they had.

Hearing his chuckle, her shoulders bunched up under his chest when he ran his hand over her stomach, purposely rubbing the cloth of her school blouse on her skin. That sneaky hand of his moved upwards until cupping and squeezing one of her breasts with a surprising gentleness that she knew wouldn't last.

That threatening hardness she wished as far away from her as possible gave a sinuous thrust that she felt over her cloth covered core.

Just as she had already predicted, the hand softly fondling her breast suddenly roughly gripped the cloth surrounding the mound he had been so entertained with. A loud rip took away the front of her blouse as well as half her bra, exposing her.

The cold hand torturing her, cupped her again. She gritted her teeth at the soft coolness of his palm.

His entire hand with its long pale fingers covered her completely.

Fingertips pinched and pulled at her nipple, making it harden painfully. Rolling the flesh between his fingers, he moaned against her ear purposely in order to give the entire side of her neck an irritating yet arousing tickling sensation.

He pulled at her nipple one more time before twisting it harshly. Yelping, her whole body shuddered.

"That's what you get for giving me such a hard time."

Abandoning her now abused breast that still stung after his treatment, his hand caressed down her stomach in an almost petting manner.

"Don't-!" she rasped out when he snuck his hand down under her skirt. She hated having him touching her there! During their forced encounters she had learned that she was far too sensitive there when it came to him.

_I wish he just got it over with without forcing me to like it! I don't want to like this!_

Angry tears filled her eyes as his roughly palmed her panty covered sex. She had grown so hot down there she couldn't even feel the coldness of his skin.

"Filthy little whore...!" he snapped suddenly, frightening her. The cloth tore away like paper with his angry words.

His fingers meanly pressed against her wet clit, giving a painful stimulation to her already swollen sex.

"He... Hehe...," instead of sounding angry like before, he was amused now.

 _Goddamn vampire is a nutcase_., she glared at the ground underneath her.

One of his long cold fingers slowly entered her. With uncaring wiggling movements, he used the digit to stretch her insides uncomfortably.

After every wiggling twist of his finger, he would pull nearly completely out before thrusting his finger back in hard enough to make his palm hit her clit with a loud slap.

Widening both eyes in shock at the pain and pleasure of his actions, she snapped,"What are you freaking doing?!"

He was acting like he wanted to tear apart her insides.

"So impatient...," the finger was sharply pulled out of her.

Things became all too real when her skirt was pulled up her hips and he moved behind her back without pressing on her like before.

_Oh God, its happening..._

"This might sting a bit," he warned as a warm bluntness prodded at her wet entrance.

All it took for him to take away what he'd been after all along was one long harsh thrust that had him tightly inside her.

The pain came so suddenly that she gave a choked scream, startled by it. He was right, it did _sting_. It was a sharp burning that had a blush rushing to her cheeks at the strain to keep from screaming louder.

 _He's killing me!,_ was her panicked thought when he wrapped his arm around her waist once more to push his length in further with a groan.

"You're so _tight_ , Bitch-chan...!" his cold chest covered her back again as he panted over her, their bodies finally becoming one.

Disbelief gave what was happening to her a surreal quality. Having him twitching inside of her so suddenly had taken away her ability to even think.

She vaguely felt his fingers pass over her now fully stretched folds.

"Look! You're bleeding!" he nearly slapped his bloodied fingers on her face to eagerly show her the blood he himself had spilled.

Disgusted by how happy he was about that, she pushed his hand away from her sight.

Not angry about it, he crossed his arm over her chest and she nearly gagged when he clearly noisily licked the blood from his fingers as his hips started to give shallow thrusts.

_This guy is a freak!_

Biting her lower lip to keep from moaning, she tightly closed her eyes as he pressed harder on her. Due to their restricted movements his thrusts were short, but hard enough to almost break her. He was in too deeply within her that she feared he would truly damage her insides.

A groan of frustration left his lips when the arm holding her body up released her to press her face down on the carpet so that her bottom was higher for him to have more room to move.

The angle was too much for her. Unable to hold it back, she began gasping with each of his pumping strokes.

She could hear him laughing about it.

Something sharp bit into her shoulder through her mangled blouse. Feeling a vibrating moan over the pierced skin, she cringed as he greedily took blood from her while pounding away at her.

The terrible coldness of his chest began to heat with every loud gulp he took from her.

She didn't know if this could even be considered sex anymore. Laito acted more like a hungry instinctive animal than a normal person.

The betraying sleekness of her sex made it possible for him to move at a punishing pace that her unaccustomed body couldn't keep up with.

The smooth skin of his thighs slapped obscenely against hers as his thrusts became downright frantic. It was all too new for her to tell the difference between pleasure and pain.

His hand abruptly cupped her sex, making her flinch in surprise. Fingers pinched and rubbed at her clit furiously.

Her mouth opened as that terrifying pressure she'd had felt days before when he'd used his mouth on her began to coil inside her at his cruel treatment.

"That's it...!" Briefly removing his fangs from her shoulder, he could tell she was close, pumping harder into her.

Gasping in horror, this surmounting pressure was far stronger than the last time combined with the uncomfortable burning of her stretched abused walls.

The moaning through his continued painful biting grew louder to the point that it was the only thing she heard along with her cries. Grimacing at how powerful the increasing pleasure was, the fear she had already feeling reached a fevered pitch when a warmth filled her as he jerked strongly within her.

That was all she needed to lose it. The feel of that liquid heat filling her womb made that agonizing knot of her lower belly release. She could practically feel a _wetness_ ooze out of where they were connected.

He finally got her just like he wanted, curse the bastard.

His weight left her back, leaving her feeling cold due to their mixed sweat having drenched what was left of her clothing.

Expecting that to be the end of it, she screamed when his hand grabbed her arm and she was flipped on her back as if she weighed nothing. Having her back hitting the ground with a thud, she stared up at him wide eyed and unable to move because her arms had become numb from their position moments earlier.

With messy hair covering most of his face, she could see one of his glowing eyes looking at her excitedly. He was still panting. His heavy breathing pushed at some loose strands over his bloodied lips.

Not knowing what the hell he was planning now, she tried to lift her upper body to scoot weakly away from him but he grabbed her thighs forcefully.

_No, not again! I'm sore!_

As if reading her thoughts, he scoffed at her.

"We have enough time for one more round."

"Y-you can't be serious...!"

He put a hand between their bodies and the bluntness of his cock nudged at her soreness as he positioned himself.

"You'll get used to it...!" he gasped giving a push of his hips that made him go deeper than she expected him to go.

Still in pain, she lifted one of arms sharply to slap him away. That didn't stop him in the least. All he did was lift her hips higher of the ground to give her a deep hard thrust that took her breath away.

_Hitting him will only make him go harder!_

The vampire covered her body and much to her shock, he kissed her cheek playfully while going at her as if truly wanting to tear her to shreds. The affectionate peck along with the cruelty of his pounding confused and disturbed her.

His cheek pressed on hers as he breathed loudly into her ear. She didn't know if he was exaggerating his moaning because he was really pleased or because he just wanted to embarrass her.

The sound of sweaty flesh slapping together was louder than before because now he could move his length more freely.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" her back arched as her hips jerked on reflex underneath his as that sinful pleasure he could easily give her no matter how crudely he treated her body returned.

That heat he had given her earlier during his own orgasm came back though with lesser force than before.

Her heart was far too loud to her ears, but it at least drowned out his satisfied breathing.

Pulling back, he braced his weight on both his arms to look at her with a flushed face and hazy green eyes that still glowed freakishly.

"Told you, you would like it..."

An anger unlike anything she'd ever felt in her life flooded her. Even if her body was numbed by pleasure, she didn't hold back in punching his grinning mouth hard enough to knock his head back into the bottom of the table.

Silence.

He wasn't even panting anymore.

"That was the _last_ time!"

Hannah had known he would react violently but having both his hands wrap around her throat while he was still buried deeply in her still came as a shock.

If she weren't living through it, she would have actually found the thought of someone dying during sex as funny or ironic.

Her nails clawed uselessly at his hands as her oxygen was robbed from her by the very pissed off vampire on top of her. Seeing that clawing at him wouldn't get him to stop, she reached out to his face and pushed at his silken hair blindly to try to get him to stop.

Suddenly it was over. He yanked his hands away from her as if burned.

Coughing so hard her whole body shook, her hands reached for her bruised throat.

"Go bathe. I don't want the others to know about this," was his mutter as he removed himself from her body.

Not being able to speak and much less move, she just felt the vampire with her stolen warmth crawl from underneath the table he had defiled her under.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know something fucked up... The one writing this studied psychology.
> 
> Pls leave a comment or a kudos. Things should ease up next chapter or for the next couple of chapters tho Laito is still pissed and out for revenge.
> 
> The guy expected cuddles not a punch on the face.
> 
> I should warn y'all. This story will eventually bring up a very disturbing subject as to WHY Laito is such an effed pervert. If you only watched the anime, you wouldn't know about how he was psychologically and sexually twisted by his own MOTHER because it was the otome game which the anime is based on that really reveals the truth. 
> 
> So I suggest reading his wiki for y'all to understand better. His past is pretty damned scarring. Just thought I'd warn because this WILL come up. Lots of people act 'surprised' when they find out and pretend it ain't real, but yeah. Laito is the way he is because of what his mother did to him.


	9. When Its Never A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching POVs, AyaYui in the beginning, mentions of past non-con and trauma. Laito and Ayato being assholes, mommy issues. And ohhhhhh, Ayato's "evening woody".

When Yui awakened the first thing she noted was that half of her body was numb as if she were lying on a hard surface for hours.

_Why is it so dark in here?_

Remaining still, she blinked sleepily at the darkness surrounding her, her body feeling far too heavy to move right away.

Slowly, little by little her mind started to process what had happened hours earlier.

 _He had come to my room...,_ Both eyes widening now, an alarming realization hit her.

_I passed out after he took too much blood again. He was on top of me..._

Feeling more fearful of what her mind might be blocking out, she finally tried to move in the inky blackness only to feel something cold and long hooking around her waist, keeping her from scooting too far away.

"You move too much, chichinashi," the rough voice behind her just served to frighten her more.

_He's still here?!_

Just having him literally snuggled up to her gave her heart a painful lurch, especially in such an oppressive darkness that was almost suffocating her.

The long slender body behind her pressed against her back and sighed drowsily on her neck, showing no intention of letting her go. Ayato seemed far too comfortable with her trembling form pressed on his chest.

_Where am I? There's no way this is my room!_

Too scared to move or even breathe, she silently prayed the vampire would let her go without doing anything else. Ayato had already done enough to her by forcibly taking blood from her twice and groping her inappropriately while doing so. The only thing that probably saved her from anything further than that was that the thirsty vampire drank her blood until rendering her unconscious.

 _He just drank hours ago.,_ her heart raced.

The aggressive vampire wouldn't need blood and now there was no excuse for her to pass out to prevent his advances.

"Ore-sama is quite unhappy with you, chichinashi," she tried her hardest not to cringe at his threatening whisper.

"You always faint when we're getting to the good part. I think you are doing it on purpose to _spite_ me," his voice hardened.

_Stay quiet... I can pretend to be asleep... Or..._

"Say something, chichinashi. Ore-sama is talking to you!" the demanding edge of his tone had her flinch in his arms, destroying her plans of feigning unconsciousness.

The vampire became silent as if waiting for something and that had her become more nervous.

"You're awake now...," now his once irritated voice was amused as his cold hand slipped under the bottom of her loose sweater. The iciness of his fingertip tracing her lower stomach, threatening to go lower had her recoiling

She had enough when what was obviously his erection twitched against her.

No longer caring that he was stronger than her, she quickly jerked out of his grasp in hopes that she'd find some sort of freedom...

 _I'M IN SOME SORT OF METAL BOX LOCKED IN WITH HIM!,_ was her inward panicked scream when she hit her forehead hard on something metallic just a foot or so from her face when trying to sit up sharply.

Ayato chuckled slightly before full on laughter that just startled her burst out of him in the darkness.

"Stupid chichinashi!"

Both angry and afraid at her situation, she shoved hard at the metal cover over them with both hands and heard the welcomed sound of metal screeching loudly accompanied with fresher air than the one she was sharing in close quarters with her vampire captor.

He didn't even try to stop her because he was too busy laughing at her for nearly knocking herself senseless.

 _Did he put me in a coffin with him...?!,_ clumsily rushing out of what she thought was a metal box in a panic, she panted and stood up on unsteady legs to look at what he had her in.

 _What is this thing...?!_ , was her inner question when seeing Ayato laying on his side inside the large dark coffin-like box still laughing.

"You... Amuse me...," he managed to choke out at her horrified expression.

Blushing in embarrassment, she clenched her jaw and stormed out of what appeared to be his "bedroom" if it could be called that, seeing as it didn't even have a bed. Just some sparse furniture and that bizarre contraption he apparently slept in.

"Oi, chichinashi!"

Her shoulders tensed and her speedy walking broke out into a run towards the door of the room.

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

_YES YOU ARE!_

Opening the door, she inwardly thanked God that the door was unlocked when running out into a hallway with an angry, just barely woken up Ayato shouting after her.

*****

Hannah hadn't been able to sleep a wink after what had happened with Laito in the library so many hours ago. All she had been able to do is lay on her bed curled up under the blankets, staring blankly at the sheer pale curtains of her room become darker as night slowly fell again.

Day had become night for them since they'd come to that mansion. Neither the vampires or servants moved about during the day as far as she knew.

Her body was too sore from her forced activities earlier. Her lower back had an uncomfortable ache and then there was...

Having her legs pressed together hurt. There was a sharp burning between her legs that made it unbearable to have her legs close together so she had no choice but to put a cushion between her knees to avoid needless pressure on her bruised flesh.

The pain hadn't come to her until after she had showered herself angrily. Perhaps the adrenaline she had felt from fear before had numbed her to all of it until it was over.

 _I can't believe that freak got me.,_ still in disbelief, her unblinking bloodshot eyes continued to stare at the darkness shadowing the outside of the mansion that had become their prison.

In an hour or so, she'll hear a loud bell signalling time to get ready for another night at school and to go downstairs to eat before getting on the limo to leave.

_I don't want to see him. I know he'll be down there probably looking more smug than ever with his stupid hat._

Furious tears filled her eyes just remembering how disgusted she felt when washing her body off what _he'd_ left behind. Even touching herself made her feel sick to her stomach. It was as if her body was no longer hers because he had _invaded it._

The sound of him pulling up his zipper and quietly opening those double doors that had led him to her... That milky liquid mixed with her blood that had ran down her leg when she had left the library after waiting for him to leave...

She tasted vomit in her mouth and forced herself to think of something else.

Hannah had always prided herself for being independent. She never needed to be protected because she did so on her own. In fact, she was more of a protector than someone that needed to rely on others for safety.

However now, she knew that there was no way she could keep herself safe and that killed a part of her. Laito had killed that belief in her so easily.

_Yui and I... We'll never leave this place unless we're dead._

Feeling a chill going down her spine at just how badly things truly were, she snuggled deeper into the blankets giving her body a warmth that didn't do anything to ease her.

There had to be a way. At least she fervently hoped there was a way... Because a nagging feeling told her things could only become worse for her and her friend the longer they stayed there.

*****

Yui was getting worried. Dinner slash 'breakfast' had started in the dining room and Hannah still hadn't shown up.

_I had talked to her through the door and she said she was getting ready but..._

Being forced to sit next to Ayato only made her anxiety worse. The redhead had been clearly irritated when he chased her all the way to her room earlier that night. He had even threatened her to come back after school to "finish" things and that she'd better not pass out to piss him off again.

_"I'll make it hurt more if you do."_

Blood drained from her face when remembering his words outside her door before he had stormed off.

The boy in question was quietly eating next to her as if he had not threatened her at all. Like it was a _normal_ thing for him.

_I hate this place._

"Oooooohh! _Bitch-chan_ has decided to grace us with her presence after all!" an ecstatic voice that could only belong to Laito, gushed breaking the usual somber silence that surrounded all meals in the mansion.

Concerned for her friend, Yui turned on her seat to look at Hannah who had entered the dining room stiffly.

_Something has happened!_

Yui had learned over the years how to read Hannah, no matter how unreadable she could be to others.

The other girl who was naturally pale now had a unhealthy pallor with dark shadows that looked like bruises under her eyes. The way her dull bloodshot eyes avoided looking at everyone in the room as she sat down down on the empty seat next to Yui spoke volumes.

"So _impolite_. After I worried about her and everything!"

"Could you be any _noisier_?! Geez, you're always exclaiming over everything!" Subaru suddenly snapped at a sulky sounding Laito.

"You're just as bad as he is," Shuu murmured.

Taking advantage of the distracted vampires, Yui leaned closer to Hannah that seemed to be forcing herself to eat the food awaiting her to whisper, "What happened?"

Hannah still kept her apathetic mask.

"Nothing."

Yui's eyes widened in disbelief as she rested her back on her seat feeling defeated.

_Just like that... She just says "nothing" when its a complete lie?!_

"Why can't we ever have a _normal_ meal?" she heard Reiji ask lowly to no one in particular.

"Blame the _pervert_ for this. He's the one that always does something disruptive in this house," Subaru grumbled from his seat.

"Teddy must be sick. He doesn't want any cake..."

Ayato snorted next to her at how noisy the room had suddenly become thanks to Laito's mouth.

"Maybe Teddy doesn't want cake. Maybe Teddy _really hates_ cake," Laito pointed out needlessly to a concerned sounding Kanato.

"Don't patronize me. I know Teddy, unlike _you_ ," Kanato said deeply, surprising her.

The air in the dining room was charged with growing aggression.

 _What in the world is happening here?!,_ she asked herself looking at Reiji that seemed to be closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Things are getting a bit too lively...," Shuu spoke from his seat closing his own eyes, obviously not caring for all the noise.

"As I said, blame the pervert!" Subaru snapped, shoving food into his mouth.

"Everyone that has sex is a _pervert_ according to Subaru-kun because he himself has never had sex. Isn't that sad, _Bitch-chan_?! Not that you wouldn't know what _not having sex_ is like hehehehe...!" although thanks to their seating places around the long table kept Yui from seeing him, she knew that Laito was talking about Hannah by how he stressed on "Bitch-chan".

Just as Subaru furiously slammed his fist on the table startling everyone because of Laito's teasing words, Hannah abruptly stood up from her seat and promptly left the room.

Yui clenched her jaw watching her leave.

_And then she says its "nothing"._

"Was it something I said?" Laito questioned the now silent dining room with sickeningly fake concern.

*****

The rest of the night at school had been pure torture for Hannah. Pretending to not be in pain was more difficult than she thought. Just sitting down was too much. The stinging between her legs nearly brought tears to her eyes.

What added more difficulty to her already present problems was that she was trying her hardest to avoid Yui as well as the vampire that had hurt her in the first place.

Yui's concerned and disappointed glances her way had her on edge... And Laito was watching her with that exaggerated disturbing interest that made her skin crawl. His menacing presence was too strong in every class she had the misfortune of sharing with him.

She didn't need to even look at him in every class to know he was intensely watching her like he would jump her again if given the chance.

_If he comes near me, I'll scream my head off. I don't care if that's pathetic, but my body is definitely not ready for him to do that again. Fighting him is only good to piss him off._

Although, she wouldn't be passive in the least regarding him. Hannah couldn't even stand the sight of him much less the thought of him breathing the same oxygen as her. If it where up to her, she would permanently maim the bastard, possibly with castration, and run away with Yui to the next country.

During free period, she couldn't bear the thought of even being alone with Yui. The distance between her and her friend only made her miserable, but Hannah didn't want to make Yui worry. What good would it do for her already frightened friend to know that those monsters had loose enough morals to hunt them down like animals, and then rape and nearly kill them afterwards?

_But... I'm sure that other monster, Ayato, is after her. He looks at her like he might rip her throat out with his fangs any second._

That other triplet was _hunting_ her friend down. That much was clear from how his predatory abnormal eyes looked at Yui sharply every time the girl so much as shifted in her seat during lessons.

Separating from her friend during their free time in school was a foolish thing to do, but Hannah wasn't going to be too far away from their homeroom. She'll just stay close by in a brightly lit hallway where just in case she screamed, _anyone_ would at least hear her in the huge school.

_I can't leave Yui alone either. I need to find a way we both could be safe at night in that houseful of freaks._

Crossing her arms, she gently leaned her back against a wall, mindful of the unhealed fang marks her shoulder still had and studied her shoes absentmindedly. She would have taken Yui with her to the school library that always had people coming in and out at all hours to study, but she wasn't ready to see another library any time soon.

"So _this_ is where you ran off to!"

Her heart skipped a beat and without thinking twice, she uncrossed her arms to flee from that voice without bothering to look at the bastard it belonged to.

His hand grabbed unto her elbow and yanked her back to the wall. She bit her lip to keep from crying out on instinct when her injured shoulder hit the wall.

"You're really starting to hurt my feelings, Bitch-chan," his voice had that unusual seriousness that she found threatening.

"Don't. Touch. Me," she spoke through her clenched teeth, closing her eyes because she really didn't want to see his stupid face that only made her want to punch it.

To her disbelief the hand gripping her elbow slowly released her, but she didn't declare victory because that forever present coldness of his was still too close. He was standing just inches from her. That natural ice he emanated held her paralized. It was like standing in front of an open freezer.

"I might have been a little too enthusiastic during our game last night, Bitch-chan, but I can be considerate," she could just detect some laughter in his tone.

_Lying asshole. He just wants me to let my guard down. Who the fuck does he think he's messing with anyway?_

"You know its so irritating to talk to someone who refuses to meet your eyes. It shows distrust."

"I _don't_ trust you, that's the point," her eyes remained closed, just to annoy him more.

Laito sighed tiredly as if he were dealing with a stubborn child. All blood drained from her face when she felt a gentle tug on her long bangs. Angered by his audacity, her eyes snapped open to glare at the annoying redhead leaning over her petite frame, holding some strands of her hair between his fingers.

"Now that I've got your attention," a slow smile appeared on his lips, showing the points of his fangs, "I'll say what I would have said that night if _you_ hadn't," his eyes teasingly looked down her body before meeting her furious stare once more," _distracted_ me."

 _I'm going to use an entire bottle of shampoo on that hair he's touching._ , her lips remained pressed in a thin line. Talking to this vampire was frustrating because he proved he didn't respect a _single thing_ she had to say.

"Next Monday night, you and the blond Bitch-chan will be called down to the drawing room after school," she blinked slowly in confusion as he continued with his false sweet smile, "and you'll be told to choose."

Frowning, completely lost, she asked,"Choose? Choose _what_ exactly?"

His heavy lidded green gaze brightened,"Why, you girls will be choosing which of us to drink your blood among _other_  fun things!" the way he stressed on "other things" put her on edge.

"Are you trying to tell me that Yui and I will have to pick which one of your freaks can stick their fangs into our necks?!" The mere idea was almost insulting to her.

_It was like asking her and Yui to purposely harm themselves._

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. Reiji-san and Shuu-san thought it'd be a good idea to give you girls a week around us to see which one you feel the most comfortable with to choose as your... _groom_."

_He's making it sound like we really don't have a choice in the matter!_

"We usually don't allow brides to have as many _rights_ as you two," she inwardly seethed at the hypocrisy in his words, "but you girls are special, so we have to be _gentlemen_ towards you during your stay."

Fury filled her eyes as she pulled the strand of hair he kept affectionately rubbing between his fingers away from him.

"You're so full of shit! What the hell was what happened last night and every other night, huh?!" she spat hatefully at him.

A cold dangerous glint entered his eyes at her tone, but he quickly hid it behind a smile, "What happened between us was punishment for you being a _very mean_ Bitch-chan."

Hannah gaped at him. This bastard didn't see what he did as wrong or show any regret for it. As a matter of fact, he looked convinced that it was _her_ fault that it happened.

_This is disgusting._

"In any case, the reason why I'm telling you all of this is because you will choose _me_ when asked which one of us brothers can have you," Laito already looked bored with the subject altogether.

Almost wanting to yell and even laugh at what he just said, Hannah smirked cruely,"You're a real class act. What makes you think I'd hand myself over to you after what _you_ did?"

His little grin disappeared.

"If you knew the first thing about self-preservation, you'd choose me," her glare didn't let up on his now serious face. "I had said 'other things' aside from drinking your blood and I'm certain Bitch-chan knows what that _truly_ entails," she shuddered understanding his meaning all too well.

"All brides given to us are virgins. If you chose someone other than me and that sibling of mine decided to get more intimate," she gagged mentally, "and discovered you are damaged goods, you would be dead."

_He can't be serious!_

The look on his face didn't hide a thing. This bastard practically set her up. He _knew_ this would happen.

"What if I don't choose anyone?" she swallowed dryly.

Laito blinked and remained silent.

_Damn it! Is he doing this for the sake of drama?!_

"You'll choose," he finally said with certainty and as if he had a switch, that cheerful annoying smile he always had appeared.

"I'll be gentler next time if _you_ _behave_ ," she didn't have enough time to jerk her head away when he suddenly pecked her cheek before leaving her standing there in cold shock.

*****

 _That girl must really want to die.,_ Ayato thought to himself after seeing Hannah walk into class just moments after his smugly smirking triplet had entered and taken his own seat.

To them, these girls were just some of the many brides that had been sacrificed to them. All the previous brides had 'failed: and died because of said failure.

Their father, _a loathsome fool,_ believed that the failed brides were due to them being unable to "awaken" but little did he know that most brides died because sooner or later they'd killed by their own hands.

_We were specifically told not to 'harm' these two. Why is that?_

The girls were relatively unharmed for being just a week with them... Or so he thought, seeing how tensely Hannah sat down next to chichinashi, doing a good job of hiding an unseen pain.

_So Laito got her good._

His chichinashi gave her friend a sideways searching look with her big round eyes. Ayato, unwillingly had to admit that the chichinashi was cute when worrying. Well, he didn't know if the word he was looking was "cute" when said cuteness turned him on fiercely.

He didn't care much about Laito's motivation to chase after the other girl, but he had to admit he'd never seen him be so violently intent when pursuing a bride. Yes, Laito could seductive and pushy, but never to the point of violence like he'd seen in the past few days.

His triplet was acting obsessed. Why...?

The girl had an attractiveness to her. In an ice queen way. There was a certain pride and distance with which she carried herself that some vampires who liked a challenge would find appealing.

_She's more like Reiji's type. He likes the serious ones with empty eyes._

Curious about what could possibly posses his usually happy triplet to become so drawn to the black haired girl, he studied her with narrowed eyes for a couple of moments until it hit him.

The way her back straightened, and her chin raised almost arrogantly with frosty sharp eyes.

He didn't know whether to feel pity or disgust towards Laito now that he noticed _what_ it was that drove him crazy.

Though of a different color those eyes reminded him of another set of eyes that had once looked down on him many years ago. Eyes that made him feel small and inadequate. Cruel eyes that mocked him right before destroying a sand castle he had worked on-

_Why is all of this coming up?!_

Frustrated, he tore his gaze off the girl to look at his chichinashi. The chichinashi nervously sitting next to the eerie brunette somehow soothed him. She was almost like an innocent little kitten unlike the glacial wildcat she had for a friend.

He hadn't minded sharing his iron maiden with her. The human warmth had been cozy until chichinashi  decided to move and wake him up.

 _Ore-sama will have to teach her not to wake me up like that. Even her heart beating was_ too _loud._

A scowl appeared on his face.

But... She also reminded him of _the whore._ That nauseating sweetness of her blood and scent that would make his nostrils flare.

It just made him want to be more violent than he usually was.

Torn between wanting to take her and destroying her.

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploaded this earlier than usual cos I'll be super busy for the next couple of days! :(
> 
> And thanks so much about the support in the last chapter. I'm usually nervous about writing such things so a huge thanks.
> 
> Though it was mostly filler... I couldn't help but bring up Ayato's iron maiden. Tehehe...


	10. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, Laito being creepy af, perverted descriptions of sex, mentions of past trauma. Slightly shorter chapter.

"Hannah...?" the girl in front of Yui tensed, but didn't turn around to look at her.

"Yes?" her friend's tone was normal, far _too_ normal sounding to her ears considering their present situation.

Yui sighed softly. They'd just gotten back from school and as soon as they had gone upstairs Yui had followed Hannah to her room across the hall, not even allowing her to close the door.

 _I know she won't tell me if I ask her outright. People that don't know how to talk to her never get far when it comes to getting information.._.

Swallowing anxiously and feeling a bit of guilt, Yui knew the only way she'd get Hannah to crack was if she spoke up about something unrelated but similar to her situation.

The other girl, despite her outward apathy, was a very protective person. People might not think it at a glance, but deep down Hannah was a person that anyone could depend on and if she cared enough about another she'd do anything to keep them safe even at the cost of herself.

It had always been like that from the beginning for them. If someone bothered Yui, Hannah would defend her and take the grunt of the punishment for doing so without flinching.

Though it was admirable, Yui didn't always like that about her. She wanted to protect _Hannah_ for a change even if it meant to play with her protector instinct.

"Ayato... Has visited me twice...," Yui felt her cheeks flushing when Hannah spun around to look at her with sharp eyes.

Embarassed of talking about such things, Yui clenched her fists to her chest and forced herself to continue slowly, "He always bites on my chest and gropes me...," grey eyes narrowed into slits of cool anger,"... He gets angry that I pass out before we get to the ' _good part'_ and said that he's coming again tonight and that I better not pass out or he'll be angry and will make it hurt..."

The silence that ensued only made Yui wonder if she did the right thing in telling her friend anything. Hannah could be quite unpredictable when angry. She could either lash out suddenly or would plot a sneak attack. There was no telling what Hannah was thinking.

Little by little Hannah's glacial expression softened. Yui almost sighed in relief, since it'd been so long since she'd seen that look. Her friend hadn't completely closed off to her.

Not many knew it, but Hannah had many expressions, but most were reserved to specific people. Yui knew most of them by heart. The softness she was seeing right now was her friend being unguarded.

 _I was feeling so alone.._., tears stung her eyes as she ran to her friend and wrapped her thin arms around her. The warmth of her friend slowly returning her hug was comforting.

It was almost like a silent promise that they'd be alright.

*****

"So we only have until Monday night to make this 'choice'?" Yui asked slowly from one of the twin beds of the room they'd been moved to temporarily.

Hannah nodded tensely from the other bed. After their brief conversation in her room, she had thought of a way to protect them at least until _that_ night came.

She'd hated resorting asking any of those 'creatures' for help, but she felt she had no other choice when it came to Yui. So far in the past week, they'd both been attacked separately despite having their rooms across from each other and apparently in a far off wing of the mansion that the vampire brothers didn't normally frequent.

_That Reiji guy... He might have helped us by moving us to this part of the house but I can't help but think he has an ulterior motive... He was acting strange when I talked to him._

Well to her all vampires she'd met so far were strange. The more time she spent time in that cold dark mansion the less human they appeared. Yes they may look similar to humans and wear clothes, talk and walk of two legs but they were more like monstrously deceptive creatures.

Even the legends of vampires she'd heard in the past couldn't have prepared her for the just how instinctive and twisted vampires truly were.

 _This is a nightmare_.

Reiji had been _too_ polite in her opinion. It made her suspicious because he was one of them. That alone made him look sketchy.

The one vampire she'd had the misfortune of being the most 'acquainted' with was a cheerful flirty guy in the eyes of the school, but a manipulative unpredictable perverted asshole when in the mansion. Because of that particular asshole, she felt as if she were constantly watched. That sensation felt like _him_.

How could she trust any of these deceptive bastards when they hid their true nature in plain sight that way?

Reiji was stifly formal, but had eyes that were colder and far more observant than hers. He seemed like the kind of guy that remained silent and merely observed until the right moment to strike.

Maybe he knew what was really going on. The way Reiji had stared her down when requesting help had been intimidating. It was as if he could read her thoughts and wanted her to crack under pressure.

_Damn it. Thinking about this is making my skin crawl! These damned vampires have me more paranoid than ever._

She didn't even know just what kind of abilities they possessed other than the ones she'd seen so far. Could they read thoughts? How good were their 'smelling' abilities? Could they keep people under surveillance without being seeing? What if Reiji or Laito...?

"God damn it!" Hannah suddenly swore out loud, slapping her forehead, frustrated at how fast her thoughts were running.

"Huh?" Yui looked at her, confused.

Feeling her heart racing as fear began to take hold of her, Hannah stood up abruptly from the small bed she was sitting on and began pacing.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Yui also rose from her bed, beginning to worry over her reaction.

Hannah crossed her arms and muttered in disgust wondering just how _invasive_ could their captivity in that hellhole be, "These assholes have been watching us this whole time."

"What?!" Yui's cheeks reddened. They'd both voiced feeling like they were being watched even when bathing, talking at the mansion or school and even before going to sleep and after awakening.

 _I can feel like we're being watched right fucking now too!,_ that heavy feeling was driving her insane. It was so oppressive and it left her with the sensation of being stripped bare.

She hated the vulnerability of it. Just how _weak_ did these monsters want them to feel?!

"That would explain how _he_ knew about...," Hannah didn't need to hear Yui say who she was talking about.

 _That_ little shit _knew we were planning on making a call that night and practically hacked the phone Yui used. He did it because he knew it_ beforehand _._

Trembling in rage, she sat down helplessly at the foot of the bed she had previously occupied and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration as Yui watched her, probably feeling as trapped as she did.

"What if that Reiji guys knows about...?" she trailed off and covered her mouth in horror at the sick feeling in her stomach. That degenerate Laito said he'd been out of the house at the time but what if he still found a way to keep an eye on them?

The scrutinizing look he had given her hours earlier was as if he were expecting her to say more about their harassment. Almost as if he were _challenging_ her.

"Knows about what?" Yui asked gently.

_I can't say anything... At least not right now. What if he's just suspicious and is trying to intimidate me into saying something...?_

"Noth-"

"You know what?! This is so unfair!" Yui startled her with her harsh tone making Hannah look up with wide eyes.

"You keep closing off like that with that whole 'grin and bear it' trying to tough it out, but all its doing is hurting you! It always _has,_ Hannah! Why can't you just tell people what _really_ bothers you and end your suffering?!"

She gaped at Yui's outburst. Her friend was standing in front her pissed with both fists clenched to her sides and a redness to her cheeks. It was the first time she'd seen Yui like this.

"I... I can't tell you...," the fire in Yui's eyes faded with disappointment, but Hannah explained, "at least not now that I know about this weird stalker surveillance these guys have on us... I don't know what could happen if I say anything now."

_That bastard told me about that virginity thing and I just..._

"Just answer _one_ thing for me and I...," Yui still stood stifly in front of her,"and I won't ask you about what is _bothering_ me right now anymore," stressing on keywords her friend was giving her a way to be vague in telling her the truth.

"Alright."

"Are you hurt _completely_ by this? Did it _really_ happen?"

Tears filled her eyes as she gave a single nod understanding what Yui was really asking.

All she heard was a shaky gasp.

"Don't feel sorry about it, Yui. It'll only hurt me more," she tried to keep her voice firm because it was true. Receiving pity would only just remind her of how weak she was. In her mind it was best to pretend it never happened because that way she could block most of what happened out.

"Why is this happening to us...?" the side of the bed lightly dipped as Yui sat next to her.

 _That's something I also want to know but I doubt these_ things _will give us a straight answer._

*****

_So defenseless..._

That was how Laito saw his Bitch-chan. He has taken her protective walls down and had invaded her body and mind.

Though the others saw him as a sex-crazed creep, he saw sex as just another tool in his arsenal. Sure, it was pleasurable but it was meaningless if there wasn't something more behind it.

 _Motivation_.

What motivated him to do the things he did...? He liked knowing everything there was to know about his prey. It was a thirst as well as a hobby of his to find out what gave them strengths and weaknesses. Even the littlest of things could be used to his advantage when gaining complete control of them.

Even if it pained him to admit, Laito had lost control over his urges the last time he had played with his Bitch-chan. In the beginning, he liked to tease to get into his bitch's mind and maybe make his prey anticipate being degraded by him everytime he sought their blood. He loved it when they begged for more than just his fangs.

Humans were such lecherous simpleminded beings. It was both pathetic yet adorable.

 _Bitch-chan made a fool out of me and she doesn't even know it.,_ he grinned, watching his toy from his new sitting position at the dining room table. Tonight he was going to punish her again for trying to run away from him and seeking _Reiji of all vampires_ to help her.

The girl was a good actress. Laito had to give her credit when it was due. She was currently sitting in front him, with her back straight displaying a pride he knew he had stomped on nights earlier. Those pale lovely eyes of hers were empty but had a glint of being forever observant.

Bitch-chan was prepared for _anything_ coming her way and Laito shivered with want at the mere thought of how _difficult_ she would be if they were to play again.

 _That_ night still brought a blush to his cheeks. He had believed that playing while angry would have made things less interesting but he had been so wrong. If anything the anger was so arousing it blinded him.

His hand had looked so pale when gripping her silky black hair. The starkness of white and black had fascinated him. To think that such a simple thing as submitting a defiant Bitch-chan would amuse him so much! It was laughable!

Then there was the human heat of her body and the way her curves molded to his front when he brutally fucked her and made her a moaning shivering mess

A nostalgic blush stung his cheeks and he almost purred out loud remembering how he had just gone by instinct alone and dominated his bitch. After he had entered her body, it had been nothing but pure pleasure and the desire to possess the pleasurable being underneath him.

The way her ass cheeks smacked against his hips as he had given his love to her. Oh, how her lovely insides had greedily suckled his seed when he came so hard inside her! This Bitch-chan was indeed special!

She had come with him twice; his pleasure becoming hers.

Her responsiveness should annoy him more than anything, but he didn't mind as long as she only responded that way with him.

Did the Bitch-chan know that she was unknowingly writhing underneath him to get more pleasure out of him? Did she know that she had _used_ him as much as he'd _used_ her?

 _Who cares about that right now? I'll expose her slowly once I have her_., grinning, his eyes brightened seeing that his Bitch-chan was showing clear signs of discomfort at being watched by him across the diner table.

Those pretty eyes shot him a quick glare before returning to ignore him. It was a bit irritating how flustered he'd get just having her acknowledge him for a miserable second. Since when had he been so needy for a Bitch-chan to just look at him?

A scowl threatened to appear on his face. He felt as if he needed her to look at him and see _only_ him. It was annoying him and...

 _Oh, I feel that delicious anger towards her again!_ , his anger was quickly replaced with excitement.

Laito still needed to punish her for talking to another vampire even if said vampire was a sibling. Stupid Bitch-chan was going to give Reiji-san the wrong idea!

Reiji also liked control though his methods were less fun and pleasurable. The vampire probably only helped her because her emotionless demeanor reminded Reiji of his frostbite of a mother.

But Reiji wasn't all too observant as he assumed he was. This girl was too lively and lewd. He didn't have what was necessary to dominate her. If he wanted a girl he wanted to mold into his mother, he'd have better luck with one of Kanato's 'dolls'.

 _I know he at least_ heard _how much fun that girl and I had._

Laito didn't mind. He too liked to 'keep an eye' on things. As a matter of fact, he'd been using his familiars to keep an eye on his toy ever since she'd arrived just to know everything there was to know about her.

The girl had figured it out early on so even while alone she still remained closed off. In fact, it irked him to think that the reason why she hadn't told the other Bitch-chan about their fun time in the library was because she knew she was being watched and not because he'd frightened her with his little white lie about 'virgin' brides.

That made her unreadable to him.

And oh yes, he had _lied_ about the requirements to be a bride just to see how much control he had over her.

The result of his small test was unfortunately inconclusive.

What a _callous_ toy he had.

 _Reiji-san is starting to irritate me...,_ His older sibling kept discreetly watching his Bitch-chan. Seeing how she held her tableware and the way she quietly chewed her food with an unnatural intensity. Laito couldn't help mentally scoffing at how strangely perverse Reiji could be. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Reiji was _aroused_ by seeing the girl's table manners.

Or could it be that he wanted to enjoy her like he had? Laito didn't know what to think of that. Him and the horny Bitch-chan that had been _absolutely begging for it_ had done it under the table which kept them out of sight of the cameras Reiji had hidden around the mansion unbeknownst to their other four siblings.

Cameras and sound recording bugs were so _human_ , but Laito could see the allure to seeing and hearing something rather than just hearing it being told by a familiar. Did Reiji change the angle to see him and the Bitch-chan writhing as a single being and hear them moaning to completion? Did he get off on hearing the smacking flesh and the loud gulps of blood he took from the orgasming girl?

 _Now that I think of it, I don't mind it at all_., a peaceful smile appeared on his lips. This almost tempted him to degrade his Bitch-chan in more places around the mansion so that his older brother would be frustratingly aroused and jealous because she was all _his._

Reiji could watch all he wanted. He _wanted_ him to.

_I can't wait till Monday night! However, I still need to punish her for talking to Reiji-san without my permission._

Laito knew just how to do it. That was the reason why he had changed his seating in order to force his Bitch-chan to sit across from him.

Tonight he had taken her seat and disrupted the order of things so he could sit next to that Yui girl just to mess with her a little bit.

_Look at me!_

As if hearing his mental command, her arousing sinful eyes were on him and he shuddered licking his lips as her own curled slightly on disgust.

He had no interest in Ayato's Bitch-chan. She seemed a bit _too jumpy_ unlike his toy that was more like a lowly growling cat that let you pet them before ripping your hand off with all the rage she had.

But unfortunately, that Yui-bitch was Hannah-bitch's only known weakness so far.

 _Stay looking at me._ , his eyes flashed towards his Bitch-chan in warning as he slowly snuck his hand under the table over to Yui's exposed knee.

Without warning he used the coldness of his skin to his advantage to startle the jumpy girl by _pinching_ her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" as he had anticipated, the blond bitch shrieked, jumping off her seat so fast her chair fell loudly to the floor, interrupting the silence of their evening meal.

Ayato, jealous and predictably possessive also jumped to his feet to glare at him.

"What the _fuck_ did you just do?!"

"My hand must have slipped!" Laito innocently raised both his hands in defense.

His teasing eyes gave a sideways glance at the cute Hannah-bitch.

She was furious. Her eyes were wide with a burning fury and her chest rose and fell with heavy angered breaths despite her still seating down.

 _Ahhhhhhhh, I've got your attention_ now _don't I?!_

His cock immediately hardened at witnessing her barely contained rage. He felt the animalistic urge to just grab her across the table and fuck her on top of it in front of everyone.

"May we please be excused, Reiji-san?" he felt jealousy curl inside his chest when she steadily spoke politely to his brother. She had covered her anger quickly enough to appear unfazed.

Reiji paused, looking sharply at her.

"You may."

_Damn them! Does she prefer him over me?!_

He too was good at hiding things so he kept a teasing expression that further frustrated Ayato and his own toy

"I don't know what game you're playing, but chichinashi is _mine_! Everyone knows you already _fucked_ the other girl so I don't know why you're going after the one that belongs to ore-sama!"

 _Hehehehe_..., he let out a chuckle.

What a loud mouth. Ayato had only just joined in the humiliation of his Bitch-chan! How nice it was for his triplet to participate in such a thing.

Hannah was red faced but still managed to stand up from her seat with some dignity to gently take a trembling Yui's elbow to quietly lead her out of the dining room.

"Must you always be so crude?" Reiji asked unnecessarily once the girls were out of sight. What a nauseatingly _gentlemanly_ thing of him to do!

Laito hadn't had so much fun in ages.

"This is the reason why I find these meals together as pointless!" Subaru griped. "We don't even _need_ food! Why the fuck does _he_ insist on making us eat together?!"

Kanato suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Teddy and I are leaving. Your noisiness has made him lose his appetite." Everyone could tell that was a lie. Kanato hated the family meals more than anyone and preferred spending time more with inanimate objects and corpses than his brothers.

Laito rested his chin on his palm. Things were so _alive_ lately. Now all he had to do was wait for his very furious Bitch-chan to come to him so he could lead her further down in shame.

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was playing around with some of my friend's translated routes outta boredom and how could I have been so lax in forgetting how MANIPULATIVE, CREEPY AND JEALOUS LAITO COULD BE?!
> 
> The anime really fucked up by hiding how dangerous Laito could really be. Out of all the Sakamakis, he's probably the most damaged and dangerous.
> 
> He likes degrading the eff outta ppl and is a happy little bastard doing so. Ppl often assume he's just a pervert, but there's way more disturbing depth to him.
> 
> He made Yui wear a freaking chastity belt because she TALKED TO A MALE TEACHER.
> 
> Oh, Laito, you freaky thing you. Pls leave a kudos or a review. ;)


	11. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humiliation, male masturbation, partial fellatio, control. Laito being manipulative af. Psychological, not really lemony imo but whatever. Mostly psychological.

_What is this guy playing at?!_

Hannah was still in shock over what had happened at dinner earlier. Yui had calmed down since they'd went back to their shared room, but Hannah was far from calm. She was almost certain that degenerate had done it to get back at her.

_Why does he have to drag Yui into this mess?! She doesn't have anything to do with it...!_

"Lousy asshole bruised you!" she hissed through her teeth, kneeling down at Yui's feet to inspect her knee. On Yui's clear skin, she could see two purpling bruises that were shaped like that bastard's fingers twisting harshly with too much strength on the delicate flesh.

Yui who was sitting at one of the narrow beds of their room, tried to soothe her to no avail,"It looks more painful than it is-"

"Why are you defending that perverted shit?!" Hannah snapped, giving her friend a sharp glare. The fucker had deliberately hurt her while grinning at Hannah like a smug cat. Who would _defend_ that?!

"Um...," Yui bit her lower lip with uncertainty, "What are you going to do about this...?"

Her eyes widened.

_Damn it!_

Was she really that _easy_ to read?! Hannah had a vengeful streak she wasn't particularly proud of. Yui had learned that about her vindictiveness fairly early after meeting her.

At first she used to do childish things when she was young as acts of revenge like spitting gum in the spoiled Ayumi's hair for saying spiteful things about her reasons for being an orphan or breaking Mother Hiromi's yard stick over her knee for hitting Yui's hands with it for turning homework in late. Once in her teen years, she grew more cruel like putting a dead cockroach in Ayumi's shoe after gym practice, and on one occasion setting another girl's cellphone on fire for her taking pornographic pictures of other girls going to bathroom to sell them to the boys at a private school nearby.

She did these things without any planning. She just did them on impulse because of anger.

Taking deep breaths, she forced herself to step away from Yui's injured knee and sat down on her own chosen bed, crossing both arms under her chest.

_Yui is right... I need to calm down. These guys aren't like the humans I've dealt with before. Doing those things here could get me killed and what would happen to Yui if I...?_

Death was something she'd never given much thought to, but now... There could be more lost if she weren't around for her friend. They had more strength together than separated.

 _I hope that asshole isn't planning to go after Yui now.._., shivering, she rubbed her forearms at feeling a chill and looked at her pale face friend.

"I'll try to control myself...,"she finally said and just as expected, Yui sighed in relief.

_But I still need to do something to keep that creep away from her._

*****

Laito was a _very_ patient vampire. He usually liked to take his time doing the things he enjoyed which would be why he was walking throughout the mansion making it easy for that delicious Bitch-chan to find him by 'coincidence'.

 _Will she shout at me? Will she curse and insult me...? Or will she.._., he shuddered with a small grin and blush, _hit me to turn me on?_

The knee between his legs the last time had been quite unpleasant, but he hadn't minded the slap during sex. The stupid Bitch-chan might have thought it annoyed him by how hard he started fucking her afterwards but the truth was that the sting on his cheek had felt as good as a caress. The burn in his skin had brought a slowly rolling heat over his neck, down his chest, spine, and had made his cock so sensitive and needy for an orgasm that he had impressed even himself.

The punch afterwards wasn't as pleasurable, unfortunately. Maybe he should teach Bitch-chan how to abuse him 'properly'. He didn't mind slapping and biting. Her nails were too short to scratch him until he bled, but he could get her to grow them out once she was his.

When was the last time he reminisced about a bitch like this...? His mind tried to think back to a time he once felt that way but he soon desisted of searching for a face to go with the woman. It only just brought an old confusing pain that-

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Yui?!" the snappish female voice behind him made his stop his leisurely walk down the hallway he was currently in.

 _She's looked for me. What a good girl.._., his lips curled up in a grin just feeling her presence. There was always a heat about her. Like a fire. Mix that fire with her cold ruthless eyes and that made a very arousing bitch that he would love to break ever so slowly.

"I'm talking to you. Turn around," the firm command in her voice was rather cute to him. Laito was sure a _human_ boy would have felt fear upon hearing it but to him it just had his cock fill with an addictive warmth at her defiance.

This bitch was a _human_. A weak creature with a limited life. Yet she talked down to an immortal creature such as him and tried to order him around as if she were _his master._

"God damn it! If you don't want to talk about this, I guess I'll just leave!"

_I don't think so..._

"I could find so many ways to get your friend to play with me," he felt a heat on his cheeks at detecting the girl's fear. It was so good to be able to control her with something.

"I'm already wondering if she's a screamer. I know so far that you moan, gasp _and_ scream, but that other Bitch-chan...," letting out a long moan of lusty anticipation, he continued in a purr," is probably one that screams and _begs_."

"Why are you doing this...?" The whisper behind him was broken and so low mere human ears wouldn't have heard it.

"Nfu, because its fun."

That hot anger she radiated heated his back. She was _glaring_ at him. What an _angry little thing_ she was.

"What do you _really want_ from me?"

His eyes brightened. Yes, Bitch-chan was going to play into his grasp. Maybe he should give her a _present_ for playing his game so well.

Turning around slowly, he still had his playful smile in place when facing her. He usually didn't obey what a bitch told him but since she was being so well behaved, he'd turn around _just_ for her.

She should be grateful.

The girl stood before him, wearing her usual unappealing loose clothing that annoyed him, but her pale face framed with long ebony hair was still so lovely and begging to be fucked.

"Play with me," his green eyes could see the girl's already pale face become whiter.

"So... You want...," her eyes closed as if in pain as he watched her inner struggle hungrily, "sex again...?"

He pouted at that. Bitch-chan was too easily pleased and he was still a bit upset about her going to _Reiji_ for help. If they had sex, she'd be pleasured by it too and it wouldn't be a punishment anymore. The thought of sex was too tempting even for him despite her being in the need to be 'taught' her place.

 _I still want her again, but I can wait. It'll make it sweeter.,_ with his thoughtful pout and holding the brim of his fedora, he slowly looked down her body clad with just a pair of jeans and a long loose black sweater that hid just how pretty her curves were.

Why did she insist on looking so _shapeless_? If it were up to him he'd have her on display at all times.

"I want something better. You have betrayed me after all," all teasing left his expression.

"What?" she blinked in confusion.

 _Silly Bitch-chan doesn't get it, does she? Doesn't she understand that she's now mine? I spilled her virgin blood, tasted it with my tounge and filled her body with myself. Bitch-chan should know her place after all that._.., this just upset him further.

"You talked to Reiji- _saaaaan_ behind my back to keep me away from you...," he let the "san" drag out just to show her why. The thought of her seeking other men annoyed him especially if it was to deter him from her who was his _toy_.

He didn't like sharing the ones he _actually liked_. If it had been another Bitch-chan he wouldn't have cared but this one was his _hated bitch_. That made her 'special' in his eyes.

To him hate was another form of 'love'. Some would say hate and love were opposites but to him hate was a consuming as what he knew of love.

It was something to obsess over. She became 'special' the moment she made him feel the unfamiliar sting of shame in that dirty shack he had taken her to.

She _had_ to be his because she made him feel _that_ for an instant. It was something he had never felt before. A sensation of his throat closing and the blush of his cheeks not being of arousal but of self-consciousness about what he was doing.

Like he was _filthy_. He hated feeling tainted by what was now a permanent part of his nature. The bitch had offended him by making him go through that discomfort.

How _dare_ she?

"You're a dirty, dirty girl, Bitch-chan," he said solemnly seeing how baffled she still was.

"I-I only talked to Reiji because Yui was scared...," she dared to say.

Again with that concern towards the other bitch. This worthless girl was willing to betray him for her friend. It would have been admirable but it just got under his skin.

 _I'll use that protectiveness against her. If she wants to protect the other bitch, she'll have to depend on me for it. She won't be able to do a thing without_ my _permission first._

His serious expression slowly turned into a sly grin.

"I'll take it easy on you. You still are _untrained_..."

The bitch frowned slightly at that, and it confused him momentarily because he was only displaying how merciful he could be.

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling loudly, he cocked his head to the side,"I've finally thought of a suitable _punishment_ for what you did."

*****

 _I shouldn't have sought him out._.., was Hannah's thoughts when Laito led her to what she assumed was his own personal room. She didn't know what to expect his room to look like, but she was surprised to see that instead of it looking like some freakish sex dungeon from hell, it looked like a large bedroom decorated in different shades of green.

The large neatly made green bed in the room made her nervous. It had to be at least king sized. Anxious about what the smirking vampire had in store for her, she forced herself to ignore it when he turned around to look at her once they were inside.

His sneaky smirk had her anxiety rise. It was purely devious.

"Take off your clothes, Bitch-chan."

Her mouth went dry at his directness as he sat down at the foot of his bed and leaned back on his elbows. The freak was awfully comfortable with whatever he was planning for her.

Hating him with every bit of her being, she quickly pulled at the bottom of her long sweater to go for the top button of her jeans.

"Ah ah, do it _slooooowly_..." his smirk became a full fledged fanged smile.

_God damned son of a bitch!_

Blushing painfully, she slowed her movements and finally undid the button. The lowering of the zipper was too loud for her ears. Closing her eyes in embarrassment, she had to wiggle her hips slightly to pull her pants off her hips. The caress of the rough cloth sliding down her legs had her cringing inwardly.

Stepping out of them with her eyes still closed, she inwardly berated herself for what she was going to do next.

"Bitch- _chaaaaan_...," his teasing voice said her unwanted nickname in warning due to her stillness.

_I hope this guy burns in hell._

Grabbing the bottom of her sweater, she gently raised it. Her skin felt heated as the cloth tickled her stomach in its upwards movement.

 _Damn it!,_ she was almost sure she looked pained when the sweater reached the bottom curve of her bare breasts.

"Yes..."

His breathy whisper made her want to whip the blasted thing off to end his little 'show'.

The sweater rose over her already puckering nipples and revealed them to the cool air and his perverse eyes.

The sick fuck was panting just seeing them.

"I almost don't want to punish you anymore... You're such a _lovely_ Bitch-chan...," the almost childish regretfulness in his tone pissed her off.

Annoyed at his falseness, she abruptly yanked the stupid sweater over her head and tossed it towards his sulky face.

That action effectively knocked his stupid hat off when it hit the blushing bastard.

He let the sweater fall to his lap, stared at it for a couple of moments and then met her eyes looking too amused by her sudden outburst.

"Will you toss your panties on my face too?"

_HE-HE...! WHAT THE FUCK IS UP IN THIS GUY'S HEAD?!_

The dumbfounded look on her face must have been hilarious because he startled to giggle. His face was completely red with his laughter.

"Oh, Bitch-chan...," he began between his irritating laughter at her expense, "didn't you know that strippers throw all of their garments on the faces of their admirers?! Men drool when they catch bits from the women entertaining them with their bodies-!"

"Can we just get this over with?!" her snap had his giggling stop though he still continued to smile.

"Turn around when you take your panties off," his damn smirk with a purr made his order seem even dirtier than it already was.

Baffled at his request, she turned her back on him and hooked her thumbs unto the elastic cloth hugging her hips.

"Bend over when pulling them down...," his breathy voice paused," and do that little dance you did with your pants..."

Pure mortification filled her. What he was asking for was actually _worse_ than she first thought.

Clenching her jaw at the humiliation of being seen so intimately, she did as he asked, flinching in horror at how his breathing grew louder when her sex was uncovered. She barely breathed when her panties fell to her feet.

"You're so pretty _there_ too, Bitch-chan...! So _pink_! I could just eat you up!"

_Why can't he just shut the fuck up?!_

It was like he was going out of his way to _embarrass_ her.

"Turn around," he commanded huskily.

She did as he told her like a puppet on a string. After all, she had agreed to it and _hated herself for it._

The vampire was leaning further on his bed and much to her horror, the flushed faced freak was gently stroking himself over his pants. His erection was evident as his hand gripped the hardened flesh and rubbed it lovingly.

Trembling, she wrapped her arms around herself. There was a tangible intimacy to what they were doing that discomforted her.

"Undress me...," he moaned laying his writhing aroused body completely on the bed in a show of expectant vulnerability.

She didn't move. More like _couldn't_ move. What was she supposed to do? This was something she didn't want and the bastard knew it yet still manipulated her into it.

_What a heartless monster._

Laito, irritated by her immobility, sat up on his bed and gave her a frosty glare that had her already cold body shivering uncontrollably as she rubbed her bare arms.

"You're killing my good mood, Bitch-chan."

She gulped loudly at the contained fury in his eyes and the grimness of his tone. She hated it when he got like this. He felt more dangerous and even unpredictable. Due to barely knowing the monster before her, she didn't know what he was capable of when like this.

_He's gotten like this every time he's physically hurt me._

"Bitch-chan..."

Flinching at hearing _that_ voice had her mentally kicking herself. She had vowed to not let him get the best of her and yet he had her naked in front of him, trembling like a frightened child.

_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_

But she also _hated herself_ for her predicament as she finally stepped towards the impatient vampire waiting for her.

His slight smile reappeared as if he had never been angry at her. The way his expressions abruptly changed after he got what he wanted only served to baffle her.

 _This is like walking on eggshells._..

Laito laid himself lazily on the bed once she was close enough to touch him. Despite his position she could feel the burn of his eyes looking at her body.

Blushing hotly, she opted to sit beside him. There was no way she was going to straddle him to do this humiliating act. Just the sensation of his blankets on her privates alone was shameful.

Her eyes out of a subconscious curiosity looked down at his crotch only to quickly close upon noticing the uncomfortable tenting in the front of his pants.

"You can touch me there if you want. That part of me was within you after all, Bitch-chan," the giggle that left his lips had her eyes shoot wide open to glare at him. Leave it to him to say that so casually to cheapen it further.

Not answering back, she swallowed dryly and moved further up on the bed to face him while avoiding touching him more that necessary. She wanted to make it as clinical as possible.

He looked like he was laughing at her. There was laughter in his green eyes the more resistance she displayed.

_I hate looking at him!_

Ignoring the vampire's amused blushy cheeked face, she moved her trembling hands to the bottom of his shirt to move it up. She wanted to avoid his pants at all costs though it was a matter of time before those would have to go as well.

A cold hand, paler than hers, covered her hands that roughly grabbed unto the bottom of his shirt.

"Do this slowly as well...," angry panting breaths passed through her lips as she kept herself from looking directly at him,"and _look at me."_

 _Unbelievable_.

Clenching her teeth so hard it surprised her gums didn't bleed, her eyes met his. His eyes held firm command but were hazy, not very different from that night in the library when he had taken her.

There was no sympathy for her in that heavy lidded gaze.

Gulping again, she gently pushed his shirt upwards over his stomach, cringing at how her knuckles accidentally brushed his skin.

"Kiss my skin as you go..."

The horror within her had her almost wanting to go into a panic.

*****

 _Bitch-chan hates doing this.,_ Laito thought without remorse at seeing the terrified naked girl holding his shirt.

"Do it," her resistance was frustrating. He'd never come upon a bitch that fought him so intensely. By this time any bitch would have been obediently doing as they were told.

With her flashing eyes, she maintained eye contact while lowering her lips to his lower stomach. Long silken black strands tickled the side of his waist and he couldn't hide his shudder.

"Lick my... skin," he sounded weak and needy.

Though there was a couple of seconds of hesitation, he soon felt the wet drag of her tounge on him. It took a lot of restraint to not just grab the frightened girl and just go at her.

 _So warm...,_ he closed his eyes, giving in.

His shirt lifted further up and thankfully the girl didn't need further instruction when giving every exposed inch of his skin a small reluctant kiss and a tentative lick. He gasped in surprise when her tounge reached one of his nipples.

Looking down at the top of her head, he was annoyed at her trying to hide her face from him again.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanked her head up to force her to look at him. She didn't cry out and he wasn't the least bit shocked by this. The disobedient bitch was good at hiding how she truly felt.

A wide grin appeared on his lips.

"You look like a whore," he said in brutal honesty because it was true to him. With her red cheeks, moist pouting lips and sharp pale eyes, she looked the very image of a slut.

The hatefulness in her stare at his words was so seductive.

Releasing her hair, he shifted his body to remove his shirt himself from under her hovering form. He could be _helpful_ if it was necessary.

Once his torso was bare, he rested his back on his bed once more.

The toy had backed away from him when he had unclothed himself, but he wasn't going to let that bother him.

Looking at her encouragingly, he gave her a gentle smile that only seemed to enfuriate her, judging by the flashing her eyes.

"My pants are next, _aren't they,_ Bitch-chan?"

It looked like she was about to refuse but the warning glint in his gaze stopped her from angering him.

 _Good girl.,_ the girl's unskilled fingers went for his zipper. She was going slowly as he had told her. The loud sound of his zipper going down was rather erotic and had his erection jerking, startling his toy who gave a small gasp.

"I want you to kiss and lick _that_ too."

Large silvery eyes looked up at him in disbelief. He could see the gentle muscles of her graceful throat working as she swallowed nervously.

_Don't fight me in everything._

His erection was turning downright painful at her reluctance. He wanted her heat around him again...

A sigh and a small pleased smirk was his response when she released his sex to the cool air of his room. The girl had a forced apathetic expression again that made him chuckle. He could see her eyes looking apprehensively at his hardened length as she pulled his pants further down his thighs. He had to lift his hips slightly off the bed to assist her and her reaction to seeing his cock bobbing at his actions was cute to him. Her cheeks had gotten so impossibly red at this point that he wondered just how humiliated she truly felt deep down .

She wasn't slow in removing his shoes to take his pants completely off but he wasn't going to reprimand her for it. The Bitch-chan _was_ still learning.

"Why do you refuse to look at me, Bitch-chan?" he asked amused. "You've felt _this_ before," to get her to understand, he gripped the pulsing flesh of his cock to stroke himself. He was right, the arousal was so strong it had become painful. A bead of transparent pre-cum oozed out of his opening and it was agonizing to him.

*****

_Sleazy piece of..._

Now Hannah was convinced he was doing this to shame her. The uninhibited monster kept wanting to draw her attention to his jutting appendage that was currently in his slowly sliding hand.

"Clean _that_ with your tounge."

 _Oh, God!,_ her trembling gaze looked at the tip of his cock and noted an oozing clear glossiness covering it. The more he stimulated himself, the more that clear wetness appeared.

Forever reluctant, she kneeled between his legs as he spread them to give her more room. She was seeing far too much of him now. The vampire didn't have an ounce of embarrassment. The length of his pale excited cock, the roundness of the sacks underneath it...

He shivered once her hands touched his upper thighs so that she could brace her weight over him. Letting her hair cover her face, she forced her tongue out to lick that wetness he had accumulated on himself. His hand was now stroking the base of his sex which only helped release more.

Saltiness met her tounge. The rounded flesh felt hot in an almost searing way which confused her considering how cold the rest of his body felt to her.

"Clean it all up...!" that irritating panting voice ordered as his hips gently rocked upwards as if seeking her mouth.

Closing her eyes, she licked firmly, removing all the liquid he leaked out. The sooner it was over with the better.

"Suck it."

_He wants me to really...?_

Tears filled her eyes but she did as she was told and took him into the heat of her mouth giving his cock's head a gentle suction.

A hand suddenly gripped the back of her head and pushed her head down forcing the whole length down her throat.

_What the fuck?!_

Choking on it, even breathing through her nose didn't alleviate the burn on her face at the lack of oxygen. Her short nails dug into the smooth skin of his thighs and he only pulled her head up briefly to push her back down.

"Finish me off...!" that sickening moaning voice was driving her insane.

He didn't remove his hand away, but the pressure forcing her down eased when she started to move her suctioning lips over his length to avoid gagging on it like before. It made her sick to her stomach to do that to him. The warm fullness in her mouth was foreign and nauseating to her.

The hand on the back of her head moved to gently push away the hair shielding her face. This only mortified her because it meant he was looking at her doing this.

"Look up, Bitch-chan!" the excited voice could not be ignored so she looked at him and almost wanted to flee at seeing his heaving pale stomach, panting chest and his flushed face drinking her in. His eyes looked hungrier than ever.

_Just finish this quickly...!_

Her sucking became more vigorous, practically a bobbing suck on his cock.

"Ahhhh, stop it, Bitch-chan...! I...!" the look on the vampire's face was pained and she was startled when he grabbed her hair again hard enough to make her gasp and release his cock.

Her body fell kneeling messily on the floor as her long hair covered her face. She left it that way. _Anything_ to hide her from his eyes.

"Hehehehe... You must have done that before... You really _are_ a slut."

_I've had enough of this guy's bullshit!_

Whipping her hair out of her face furiously, she stood up from the floor, not giving a shit about her nudity.

"Is this disgusting shit what you consider punishment for something that _wasn't even wrong_ in the first place?!" she yelled at him.

The vampire was sitting up on his bed, his wet erection still pronounced. His whole pale body was revealed and he didn't seem to be the least ashamed of it.

"Yes, nfu."

She gaped at him. He wasn't even angry about her shouting at him. If anything, he appeared to want to laugh at her.

 _He fucking tricked me!_ , she finally realized seeing his playful smile. The monster was sneakier than she first thought.

"I'm so done with your stupid games!" she seethed at him, walking angrily over his carpeted floor to pick up bits of her clothing. There was no way in hell she was going to continue his stupid childishness.

"You know... If you leave me in this state right now, it'll be really bad for you on Monday night , Bitch-chan," the teasing tone had her shoot him a look as she put on her panties quickly.

"I don't give a fuck," it was satisfying seeing his heavy lidded green eyes widen.

"Are you _sure_ you want it to be worse?" he asked slowly tilting his head to the side, as if genuinely curious. There was almost a childlike manner in which he asked her this.

"I'm not _choosing_ you!" was her snappish answer as she pulled up her pants.

The curious quality of his eyes disappeared.

"I'll make you regret that."

 _Fuck you and your threats!,_ feeling already too embarrassed by his obscene game, she stormed over to the black sweater bunched up close to his feet. He didn't bother to stop her from putting it on.

*****

"I guess I'll have to play with the _other_ Bitch-chan to show you how serious I am," Laito's eyes glared at the closed door his toy had unceremoniously slammed on her way out.

The game he had played with her now wasn't really much for sexual pleasure but to humiliate her and it worked well.

 _Though this is bothersome.,_ his glaring eyes looked at his still hard cock. The hated bitch had literally left him hot and bothered. He had been out to punish her but she had punished him in return.

He could have forced her again but that would have defeated the purpose of his game. It was more shameful if she did it _herself_.

The _only_ person the bitch had to blame was herself.

_And she'll blame herself once I start going after her friend._

His face twisted in distaste. He wasn't looking forward to teasing the other girl but if it worked to get his own _toy's_ attention on him, he saw no other choice.

Gripping his length, he began to gently slide his hand up and down the saliva slickened flesh.

_Now, how can I go after that other bitch so that my toy can know it...?_

_*****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had already said in previous chapters that it not "just sex" to Laito. I guess you can say he uses it as a way of control (and a messed up "self-therapy")
> 
> I don't even consider this a lemon. It was more psychological than anything. But later on, it'll turn to straight up porn cos yes I'm a pervert. And I pretty sure some of y'all saw the battle royale in the last chapter because someone in the comments section didn't understand the vicious cycle of abuse that could turn victims into abusers.
> 
> But I'll let it slide cos they didn't even know that sex through coercion or manipulation of emotion/naivety is still rape (like a certain something that happened in Laito's past that ppl try to say was 'consensual')
> 
> Pls leave a kudos or review. ;)


	12. Time Has Run Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear, threats, bombshells, some abuse. Mostly a chapter pertaining to emotion.

_"Yui...? Yui? Wake up?!"_

It took a couple of moments for Yui to actually realize someone was calling her name and shaking her shoulder. Due to their hour change, she still fell asleep when it was dark out. Just an hour or so before dawn... And she woke up at least two hours before night finally fell.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw some of dawn's early light dimly illuminating the room she shared with Hannah.

"I think I messed up! I went to that guy and-!" her friend was sitting on the side of her bed, looking frantic.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, Hannah!" still sleepy, she tried to sit up to squint her eyes at the panicked girl in the mostly dark room.

Hannah looked fresh out of a shower, with a her long hair wet, a white T-shirt and some shorts.

_Why is she back so late and just showered...?_

She remembered falling asleep and seeing Hannah do so as well. They'd both gone to the small bathroom down the hall from their room together to take turns in the shower the night before.

"You went to him?" Yui suddenly asked alert. She couldn't believe Hannah would do that after all the things that "boy" had done to her.

Looking down to hide her shame, Hannah spoke tentatively, "I... I went to him to find out what he was up to doing that to you. He's a sneaky guy... so..."

_What did you do?_

Not interrupting her, Yui leaned her back on her bed's headboard waiting for her to continue.

"He started saying some threatening stuff about you and...," Hannah was having difficulty talking about it but Yui knew her well enough to understand that she'd get it all out eventually if nobody stopped her from talking about it.

"... I got mad at him which was stupid of me. He just really knows how to get me annoyed... And I asked him what he wanted in exchange to leave you alone..."

 _Hannah... You didn't._.., even though it was Hannah's own actions, Yui couldn't help feeling guilty for what her friend was going through.

_I'm the reason why she ended up here. If I hadn't listened to my father's suggestion to take her with me..._

"...so he took me to his room," Yui's heart skipped a beat and felt pained,"we did... erm... what he wanted... "

Just hearing Hannah admitting it was painful. It took Yui a lot of strength to keep herself from comforting her. Her friend wasn't one for physical displays of affection. If anything, it made Hannah feel awkward to be touched affectionately even if it was for comfort.

"...and he was acting like a complete asshole about it and I... went off on him and told him I wasn't going to choose him on Monday and..."

The long agonizing pause that followed Hannah's words was what prompted Yui to ask, "Did he threaten me again...?"

Hannah shook her head.

"Not directly but he said he'd make me regret it, but I _know_ he'll go after you again. I know that because of what lead me to him in the first place..."

Yui almost sighed. She wasn't really scared for herself as she should have been. The only one she felt afraid for was Hannah herself. That vampire proved he was capable of anything in the short time they'd been in that mansion.

_He's not the only one._

Ayato hadn't gone further with her due to her ending up unconscious and being moved to a 'safer' part of the mansion the other vampires didn't go to. If she'd still been in her old room and he'd learned how to curb his bloodlust, she would have had the same thing that had happened to Hannah happen to her as well.

"We'll stick together no matter what," Yui told her solemnly. "When we're in this mansion we can not separate or go off on our own anywhere..."

_This is our last day before we choose..._

This frightened her. The only reason why some of the brothers, namely Reiji, had deterred the others from harassing them more than they already have was because they both didn't officially 'belong' to anyone yet.

Once they'd made their 'choices' that would soon be over. They'd probably wouldn't even be allowed to see each other as often and much less room together.

"Will you choose him...?" Yui couldn't keep herself from asking.

Hannah's eyes widened before she looked away with uncertainty.

"I don't know what to do anymore..."

Surprise had Yui's eyebrows raise. Her friend always had a backup plan for everything. Those words were enough proof of just how helpless they truly were.

*****

_He's angry and waiting to get me again..._

Monday night had arrived without incident. It was their last night of 'peace'. Due to them hiding away in their room to avoid most of the vampires, nothing had happened to them...

 _Yet_.

It was almost like the last time Hannah and her had been left alone. As soon as they got separated, their tormentors did horrible things to them. For all she knew Ayato and Laito were just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Yui couldn't help feeling as if something awful was going to happen. It wasn't a _sudden_ awfulness, but more like something fateful and slow. Like the death from a terminal illness.

She didn't know what to call this feeling. Except that it was a coldness she felt deeply within her that rivalled the chill of the vampires imprisoning them.

Why did she feel a sense of finality in the air? There was a disturbing choking atmosphere in the mansion once her and Hannah had left their room wearing their school uniforms to go eat dinner with the menacing 'boys'.

_My chest hurts._

Maybe it was fear that made her heart beat irregularly. Yes, that could be the _only_ reason. No one could have prepared her for the situation they would face later that night. No one ever expected to wake up one day to discover they were to be a 'bride' to a vampire.

Ignoring her 'premonition' was easier said than done. Hannah's quietness and expressionless pallor of fear only had her nervousness rise.

_What are we going to do tonight? I'm scared of choosing now that I know what these boys can really do._

And then there was her friend that felt even _more_ threatened than her. Yui had learned from her what evils could await them in that place.

_If I choose someone... How would Ayato react when its not him?_

She had no intention of choosing him. The problem was that knowing so little of the other vampires left her without knowing who was a 'safe choice'.

Shuu seemed to not care about his surroundings. Most of the time she's seen him asleep or quietly eating.

Reiji was glacial and there was something underneath his cool exterior that frightened her. It was hidden, but she still sensed the _danger_ in him.

Then there was Subaru who seemed temperamental, but pretty much kept to himself or the rest of the brothers left him alone. She couldn't quite figure him out, but his violent outbursts and burning words did make her flinch upon occasion.

And Kanato appeared sweet on the surface, but something lurked inside his eyes that had her nervous. He sometimes looked melancholic or even manic and his slight smiles never reached his eyes.

_But this is not enough information for me to choose wisely. I can't... decide._

"Hannah-san and Yui-san," the athorative tone of Reiji broke the somber silence of dinner that night.

Both her and Hannah looked towards Reiji, who had carefully wiped his mouth before speaking again.

_He's going to tell us about tonight._

The vampire's red eyes unnerved her when he stared back at them.

"After school you will follow me to the drawing room. We all have something to discuss regarding your stay with us."

Yui felt a sharp pain in her chest at his words. Time was running out. This confirmed just how _real_ the situation was.

Hannah simply nodded quietly next to her. She had known beforehand. Yui assumed from Laito because she hadn't told her exactly how she found out but he was the only vampire she'd most interacted with.

_I'm terrified._

The ride in the limo didn't make it any better. With Ayato's presence crowding her and Hannah's obvious tension Yui was left with that foreboding sensation that only made her shiver.

Glancing at her stoic friend from the corner of her eye, she wasn't surprised to see the most unreadable expression on her face. Leave it to Hannah to completely detach herself in order to face her problems. Yui envied that ability. She was certain her own face reflected pure pale faced fear that probably amused the rest of the people in the limo who were quiet as usual.

Ayato's arm accidentally brushed hers and she tried not to flinch at the contact.

He always sat _too_ close to her.

Hannah's silent strong presence was soothing in its own way, but she knew it wouldn't last. She too felt as vulnerable if not even more so than Yui.

Sensing her friend shift in her seat next to her, Yui studied her discreetly and saw that Hannah was shooting a frigid glare at another direction in the limo. She didn't need anyone to tell her who other girl was glaring at.

Laito was always looking at Hannah. Even Yui herself felt the tension of his stares even if they weren't towards her. The vampire seemed to be fixated on her alone in a disturbing manner that she couldn't understand or see as 'normal'. It had been like that from their first night with them. It was if he was helplessly drawn to her.

_More like obsessed. He's doing everything he can to get her._

If anything, Laito was more dangerous and aggressive than Ayato in his persuit.

_What would happen if Hannah chooses someone else...?_

Those frightening thoughts haunted her for the rest of the ride to school.

*****

 _Bitch-chan almost has me fooled but I_ know _her._

Laito was feeling a little frustrated at his foiled plans. The girls had been inseparable ever since he'd last played with his toy... And Bitch-chan had her icy act down to an art.

Not even the smell of the cold sweat of fear or the sound of a faltering heartbeat came from her. He hated to admit that it disturbed him how that made her a bit too unpredictable.

How can he know what she was _really_ up to? On the night to end his waiting, the bitch had gone and completely armored herself with an apathy that even Reiji would get turned on by, that _is_ if he wasn't turned on already.

 _I know a little secret both Reiji-san and Shuu-san have been keeping from the rest of us, but I'm keeping that all to myself... I wonder if she knows about the_ real _reason why she's here._

It didn't matter anymore. His Bitch-chan was a 'bride' and would be treated no differently to all the ones before her due to her connection with two of his siblings. The truth about her had startled him at first but now it just made the thought of possessing her more interesting.

And made Reiji's own predicament hilarious yet sad. Laito shouldn't be one to judge such a situation but even he couldn't help cringing at just how _bad_ it really was.

 _Those two have to refuse if she chooses them. Or so, Shuu-san had said to Reiji-san when I overheard them talking last night... Reiji-san was so flustered! I never heard him that nervous before!_ Lecherous _Reiji-san..._

Who would have thought his stoic second oldest brother would harbor indecent feelings towards a _close_ relative? Well, not such a close relative, but still a relative nonetheless.

 _"Is that the reason why you've been locking yourself in your little camera room lately?"_ Shuu's voice had been calm that night he'd overheard them but held a slight edge of judgement.

_"You're the one that's disgusting to assume such a despicable thing of me. Only you would immediately think that I'm being impure of thought-"_

Laito almost snickered at just how offended Reiji had sounded when questioned by Shuu about the camera room he had built.

Bits of the conversation were still fresh on his mind. The more his older siblings had talked the more interesting it had become.

 _"That's disgusting,"_ the sting on those parting words had stung even Laito himself when Shuu muttered them at Reiji, ending that very intriguing conversation between them.

Never in his life would Laito had guessed that the all so proper Beatrix had a 'normal' life before meeting his father and becoming his second wife. He knew she was slightly older than _that woman_ , but not once would the thought of her being married before meeting his father and having a child and even _descendants_ from that marriage have crossed anyone's mind.

Laito didn't know what happened for Beatrix to end up with _him_ despite having had a family before. Whatever it was, Shuu and Reiji were awfully secretive about it. In fact, they had only 'discovered' of Bitch-chan's existence apparently just weeks before she'd been lured to the mansion with her little friend who was the ' _true bride_ ' or so Shuu had said to Reiji that night.

 _Why haven't the others figured it out? It's highly irregular to get_ two _brides at the same time. The bride's 'awakening' decides who will be the next head of the household. We aren't supposed to have more than one because then it would mean more than one of us gets a chance at becoming head of house at the same time._

Good thing he never cared about becoming his father's sole heir. He wouldn't mind killing him of course, but becoming king didn't interest him in the least. That sort of thing suited Ayato or Reiji. Shuu was the least suitable because his laziness mostly stemmed from his 'conditioning' to be their father's heir in the first place. If given the chance to be king, his oldest sibling would probably run off somewhere to sleep without a care for the throne while Reiji took over things in his eternal absence.

All this 'serious thinking' was giving him a headache. He _still_ had to figure out a way to get his toy to choose him even if she was only a 'fake bride'. Her coldness made him uneasy and he found that he didn't like how difficult she was to figure out.

Reading the 'emotions' of one of Kanato's 'dolls' would have been easier.

Unfortunately, he only shared four classes with his Bitch-chan. The rest of her class schedule was scattered throughout the school with teachers he didn't even have. Good dependable _Reiji_ must have mimicked the schedule she had at her old school when registering her.

All he had to do was wait for his toy to be headed on the way to one of the classes she shared with him. The only problem was the other Bitch-chan who accompanied her everywhere.

_Kanato-kun has complained of thirst lately... I can't ask Ayato-kun to distract her because he'd make too much of a scene that would alert my bitch._

The halls didn't crowd often. Their night school was nauseatingly orderly with well-behaved students from wealthy families or scholarships.

What if he caused an 'accident'? Something _light_ that would completely make one of the halls unusable forcing the students to be cramped on their way to class...?

Skipping class wasn't an issue with him. He still got good grades regardless so setting off, let's say... the _water sprinklers_ in the hallway wouldn't be that hard.

The whole task he had set for himself made him feel playful. He did play his occasional prank but it wasn't often this fun and with such a _prize_ in the end.

He hated the fact that the ceiling was far too high for him to set the sprinkler off right away, but he still managed. Getting wet hadn't been amusing, but it could have been worse if he hadn't been able to quickly leave the scene of the 'crime'.

Only some damp spots over the top of his shoulders and hat showed evidence of his mischief. He was certain the cool air conditioning of the school would dry that quickly enough while waiting to catch his prey unawares.

He giggled, already coming up with a good place to take her within the very school to 'convince' her.

No one would bother them _there_.

If the foolish girl knew any better, she'd choose him. He'd make certain she understood that.

The bell rung, signalling the ending of yet another class and as he heard the murmur of students filing out, he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall of the hallway he knew she'd be walking through once the school discovered how one section of the building was a flooded mess.

No matter how many people walked closely front of him, their scents didn't capture his attention. They weren't important.

He knew a trick to make it impossible for them to see him dragging his Bitch-chan off anyway.

_Caught you, Bitch-chaaaaan._

Her scent stood out amongst the humans crowding the halls. It was like smelling a bouquet of despicable roses among pigs.

 _"I never thought this kind of school would have students capable of setting off the sprinkler system_ ," the low voice of the blond Bitch-chan reached his ears.

" _Anything is possible at this point,"_ his Bitch-chan said flatly.

_"... You're right."_

He easily walked smoothly into the throng of lowly speaking students changing classes and was practically at her side. The girl hadn't even noticed him which was hilarious when he grabbed her upper arm and turned her invisible as she gaped at him.

"What the fuck are you-?!" ah yes, that's the _real_ Bitch-chan showing her true colors. This was the side of her he enjoyed the most, though he'd never tell her that because then she'd stop to spite him.

"Hannah...?!" the blond Bitch-chan was so cutely confused and scared at seeing her friend suddenly missing.

 _Now, I'll have a nice 'chat' with my bitch about tonight.,_ was what he told himself as he took the struggling girl with him through the crowd of students without anyone noticing a _thing_. The situation had a chuckle leaving his lips.

Short nails raked at his fingers gripping her upper arm, but he let her do as she pleased.

"Asshole! What do you think you're doing?! Let me go!" she hissed at him. He really loved the fierceness in her eyes. It made her look so _alive_.

The slap that made his face whip to the side and had him losing his hat had him sighing in annoyance though.

Giving his pissed off Bitch-chan a hard look, he only paused for a brief moment to pick up his fallen hat off the ground while still firmly gripping her.

 _I think Bitch-chan hates fedoras. She keeps_ abusing _mine.,_ pouting slightly at that, he effortlessly dragged her once more through a less crowded hall while placing the hat back on his head.

"You really need to learn some manners, Bitch-chan. What would your _family_ think if they saw you now?"

"Stupid asshole, I don't have a family to worry about! Just let me go!"

Sighing, he let the matter drop. Maybe he'd tell her his information about her later in the future just to mess with her for a bit. He knew it was a matter of time before she _truly_ snapped. The girl's increasing hatred for vampires was laughable considering she was at least one third vampire. The daughter of a dhampir and a human.

 _Well, from what I gathered her human parent was a slayer. Maybe_ that's _were she gets it from._

This had giggles leaving his lips, making his prey perplexed as he pulled her further into the school.

*****

_Why isn't anyone doing anything?! Can't anyone see what's going on?!_

Hannah was confused that the freak could pull her dragging and screaming in front of so many people and not a single one looked their way.

"You are a very stubborn Bitch-chan, but I can handle that!" His cooing tone got under her skin as he lead them to a set of descending stairs once they reached the school's entry hall.

_Is he... Is he taking me down to the basement of the school?!_

Seeing the darkness they were entering had her yanking fruitlessly at her captured arm. The hold he had on her was incredible. She was sure his hand would be perfectly marked on her skin.

"Somebody help!" the more she pulled at her arm, the more agonizing his grip became.

He could easily break her arm and shoulder in the process.

In the dark hallway they entered her frantic eyes saw boxes litered in different directions. They must have gone into a storage section.

The pain of her arm lessened once he opened a door and unceremoniously threw her into an almost pitch black room. Her hip hit something hard like the edge of a desk. She didn't know _what_ it was. The room was too dark.

Hannah had never been one to fear the darkness but she feared it now when the door of the room closed leaving her alone with Laito's menacing presence.

 _I can't see where he's standing!,_ in pain, she stood perfectly still, gently massaging her bruised arm. The sick bastard could probably _smell_ her location easily no matter how still she stood.

_Damn him!_

"I don't like doing this sort of thing, Bitch-chan, but you gave me no other choice," the false pouty melancholy in his voice was nauseating.

_What is this guy's deal with blaming others for the sick shit he does?_

This was one of the things that annoyed her most about those damned vampires. Reiji made it look like she _purposely_ fell for Laito's tricks the very first night she'd been at the mansion and Subaru blamed what happened to her in the shack on her being bad at keeping herself from getting caught.

"You look so helpless, nfu!" cold fingers caressed her cheek suddenly making her cry out in shock.

"But I _only_ want to talk to you about tonight."

"We have nothing to talk about!" she pulled away from his touch.

"Oh, yes we do," his voice lowered in that manner that put her on her guard.

"I already gave you my answer! It's _no_! Don't you fucking understand the meaning of _no_?!" her voice was raised in anger which was why she regretted the tension that ensued because of her outburst.

"You might have kept that other bitch safe from me until now but once you make your choices tonight, you'll become more vulnerable. Do you understand that, Bitch-chan?" the voice speaking to her in the dark had sounded far away which made the sudden touch on the back of the hand gently cradling her injured arm startle her. _Curse_ him for moving so fast and silently.

"You made me hurt you. Why do you insist on doing that to yourself? Do you like pain _that_ much?" if she hadn't known how twisted the asshole was, she would have believed he was genuinely saddened.

The coldness tracing her hand abruptly tightened making her own hand further make agony shoot up her arm. She gasped loudly at the unbearable pain he was giving her.

He was making her _hurt herself._

"You are pleasured by this, aren't you? Your heart is racing and you're breathing is so loud. It sounds like you're enjoying this."

_No I'm not, you piece of shit!_

"Stop...!"

"Does it feel _too_ good then...?!" his body pressed closer to her and she couldn't escape even if she wanted to.

"It hurts damn it! It hurts and I don't like it! That's why my heart is beating so fast and I'm breathing like this! How can getting my arm broken be pleasurable?! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" she shouted angrily at the darkness in front of her.

The grip loosened.

"So you like _another_ kind of pleasure?" she could just hear his smirk.

_Damn this asshole. He doesn't care about a single thing I've got to say! This is like talking to a wall!_

"I don't want anything from you except for you to leave me and my friend alone...!"

A giggle came from him at her words.

"You know I can't do that! This is too entertaining for me-!"

_What a sick hobby!_

"-and besides that I can only guarantee to leave _one_ of you alone. I'm not interested in _both_ of you at least for now!"

She cringed when his scentless breath blew in her face. He had to be just inches from her, probably close enough to kiss her.

"I don't need to tell Bitch-chan what she has to do. Brides in the past couldn't keep safe from me even if they chose a sibling other than myself. My brothers never cared what I did with them as long as I left them intact and returned them."

Shivers raked her spine. Could this possibly be true...?

"Brides are nothing but _tools_ to us. It'd be silly to attach ourselves to a tool that would die sooner or later."

His words were like a slowly twisting knife in her gut.

"So you do understand _exactly_ how things are for you and your fellow Bitch-chan?" his deceptively soft voice was poisonous.

 _How many girls have been brought to these monsters in the past?_ Tools _? That's all a bride really is?! That's what Yui and I have been reduced to?!_

"Your church has been a fairly good supplier for us over the years. Orphan girls nobody would miss-"

_Why can't he stop?!_

"-like you and your friend. Ah, but there's a _reason_ why I'm telling you all this! Hehehehe."

She remained silent, unwilling but listening to the far too cheerful vampire.

"If you chose _me_ , your friend will be safe."

 _Safe from you I assume.,_ she glared at him. Even though it was dark she was certain he could see that.

"It's up to you how _bad_ your stay with us can be, Bitch-chan. You can already see just how easily I can snatch you in front of everyone! It would be easy to do that to-!"

"Fine, damn you! Fine!" she hated herself with every fiber of her being shouting that at him.

Silence met her answer for a couple of heart pounding moments.

"You've made the right choice," he sounded almost tender. She recoiled at feeling a smooth warmth press gently on her lips. The monster had the gall to _kiss_ her after threatening her into giving him the answer he wanted.

_What have I done...?_

"Now I shall return you back to class so your friend won't have the police and my brothers combing the place thinking you've escaped!" Laito chuckled as she grudgingly allowed him to lead her to the door of the dark room.

*****

Yui sat stifly next to her friend on the couch. Their time was up as all the vampires entered the drawing room as Reiji had said they would that night.

_Hannah had disappeared for awhile back at school but won't say anything ever since she got back to me..._

Sitting in front of them in an armchair, Reiji folded his fingers together and seemed to study them.

"Now that everyone is here, let's explain to you girls what is expected of you."

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooooool. I feel like trolling and having Yui choose a random Sakamaki to piss Ayato off and send him into a possessive yandere rage. What do you guys think?
> 
> Though I hated this chapter, I felt like getting some of Hannah's past outta the way, though that's just the tip of the iceberg. Shocker right? No wonder Laito of all people is kinkshaming Reiji so much. Pfffffft.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review. I might not update for a week cos just look at the length of my chapters! I write too much and that must be driving y'all crazy!
> 
> PS: I put that Beatrix was older that Cordelia cos Cordelia had a habit of calling Beatrix and Christa "old hags".


	13. The Brides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood drinking, Yui/????, incest subject, embarrassed vampires, blah blah blah... "ORE-SAAAAAAAMA". Mentions of death.

Ayato was impatient which wasn't a new state for him. They were all standing in the drawing room. The only ones sitting were Reiji, Shuu and the two brides meant to be sacrificed to them.

To _two_ of them to be more precise.

With him standing between Laito and Kanato, Ayato couldn't help but feeling that chichinashi would do something to piss him off. She had been avoiding him like a contagious disease ever since he had closed her in with him in his iron maiden.

_Ore-sama had warned her..._

He was glaring at the small blond girl sitting next to the frosty eyed brunette that Laito had a hard on for. If she pissed him off like he suspected, he would make her pay for it.

"As you can see, there's a reason why you girls were brought here to us," Reiji continued in his business-like tone.

_This is a waste of fucking time. Just tell them to choose and get it over with!_

Who cared if these two humans understood their 'purpose' to them? They would die like all the others. _Not a single_ bride over the years had survived an 'awakening' or even got close to it.

These two would not be so different from the rest.

His chichinashi looked like a nervous little mouse in her seat, while the moody brunette beside her didn't look surprised at all with the proceedings. If anything that icy slut looked completely detached from everything around them with her straight back and flat gaze. Ayato almost hated to say that her attitude was creepy.

_What the fuck could Laito see in a girl like that? She's like frostbite._

"As you already know we are vampires," Ayato rolled his eyes at the bullshit and just had to cut it right there.

"What he means to say is that you need to choose one of us to suck your blood from now on!"

Although he could only see the back of Reiji's head from where he was standing, he could tell that slow bastard of an older brother of his was probably wearing a frustrated expression at his outburst.

"As Ayato _has so rudely_ has stated, yes choosing one of us is expected of you as brides."

His chichinashi gulped audibly at this and Ayato gave a her a wide fanged smirk he was certain she saw.

"The vampire you choose will be in charge of you during your stay, as well. Anything you need has to come from them, though of course, you can always come to me if necessary..."

At that Ayato nearly snorted out loud at seeing how Laito shifted in annoyance next to him from the corner of his eyes. His triplet had been sending Reiji some intense glares as of late that almost stirred his curiosity.

Everyone knew Reiji was the true 'enforcer' in the mansion, so nearly all of the brothers have had issues with him even if he was only the second born.

_Shuu is too busy acting like a bum to take the role of the eldest so Reiji tries to control all of us because of that._

"We took into consideration the rather... Should I say? Unfortunate manner in which we all behaved upon our first meeting and gave you girls a week to become better acquainted with our family in order to make this easier for you."

_That's bullshit. The only reason why Shuu and Reiji came up with that stupid rule is because they're just being assholes. We usually just take them the very first night they arrive. Maybe these two just want them for themselves._

"Have you girls decided which of us is most suitable for you?"

The silence was choking. Both girls were looking at Reiji in front of them as if he were a ghost.

"If you need a couple of moments...," Reiji let his words fade off as an unfinished question.

"I have already decided," the 'ice slut' as Ayato had already deemed her, declared in a clear voice. Chichinashi sharply looked at her with both confusion and alarm written all over her small face.

He heard Laito's low amused chuckle next to him. Figures Laito would get the girl to agree with whatever he wanted by any means necessary. His triplet couldn't stand it when things didn't go his way.

Reiji remained silent, waiting.

"Laito," despite her outward apathy, even Ayato detected the disgust in her eyes when she said his brother's name.

"Ooooh, Bitch-chan...!" Ayato rolled his eyes at Laito's pleased breathy sigh. It's was so obvious he was expecting the ice slut to choose him but he still acted like he was about to orgasm in his pants over hearing the girl simply utter his name. Nobody needed to tell him that his triplet was probably blushing and giving his beloved harassed Bitch-chan a heated affectionate look that had the frosty girl trying to hide a visible cringe.

Reiji's shoulders looked more tense than ever before upon hearing the girl's choice.

_Looks like he wanted her to pick him. So pathetic._

"And you...?" this time Shuu decided to stop being so lazy enough to actually talk to his chichinashi, perhaps because Reiji seemed to have lost the ability to speak after ice slut's rejection.

The chichinashi's eyes were wide as saucers. Those same wide eyes scanned the room quickly before she swallowed and looked down at her folded hands upon her lap.

"I choose...," she finally looked up and instead of looking at him, her nervous eyes were on Shuu.

"I choose Shuu-san..."

Fury unlike anything he'd felt before filled Ayato's chest.

Who the fuck did she think she was to reject him?! She was no one! Just a titless lamb for the slaughter! What kind of stupid choice was that?!

His furious bright eyes were upon the girl who kept from looking at him.

"Well, the choices have been made," Reiji regained his ability to talk once more after the tension in the room had escalated because of Ayato's anger. He didn't need to yell or break anything to show he was pissed off. Everyone could feel his rage at the stupid girl's choice.

 _Unbelievable! Shuu!_ Shuu _?! Fucking_ Shuu _?! That damned chichinashi...!_

"The ones chosen can take their brides to explain things further to them in private," Reiji concluded, standing up from his seat in front of the girls.

*****

"Laito...?"

Laito ignored Reiji's voice as he tried to lead his Bitch-chan to his room with an arm around her waist. The girl was so irresistibly tense when she had to stood up from the couch after he had walked over to get her.

_Everything is going so perfectly, Bitch-chan. I'll be extra nice to you tonight!_

"Laito!" now his older brother's voice was a shout when him and his angry silent bitch that was pressed tightly to his side reached the main hall.

 _Why is_ he _still getting in my way?_

Annoyed, he looked over his shoulder at his brother who stood just mere feet behind him, looking so unbearably stiff with both arms crossed and cold red eyes.

"You wanted something, Reiji-san?" Laito forced a cheery smile on his lips.

"There's conditions that apply to your agreement that need to be discussed before you proceed further."

Laito blinked puzzled about this new development.

"We will need to discuss said conditions alone as Hannah-san waits for your instructions in your private chambers," Reiji was showing no signs of backing down.

 _Shuu-san has already disappeared with the other Bitch-chan, but_ I'm _the only one that gets pulled to the side?_

His annoyance must have been obvious on his face because of Reiji's next words.

"The longer you resist, the more time you'll be in this hall, getting nowhere."

Reluctant to release the human warmth on his side, Laito inwardly grimaced and turned his head to look at his Bitch-chan. She was looking blankly in front of her, ignoring his gaze. That always annoyed him about her, but he'll work on having her eyes only on him during the night.

He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered,"You know where my room already is. Go and make yourself comfortable while I deal with him, alright Bitch-chan?"

The thought of letting go of her was irritating him. He could feel her curves on his body, so firm yet soft... _Damn_ that Reiji-san!

Her flat eyes finally met his arousing him further as she whispered back,"Fine by me as long as you _let go_ of me."

Unbeknownst to Laito, he had been gripping her tightly to him. He couldn't prevent a chuckle from escaping his lips at that fact as his arm around her waist slowly released her.

The girl was more than happy to walk away from him and rush for the grand stairs.

 _So rude of her to not say goodbye. Her great-grandmother Beatrix must be rolling inside her grave. Bad,_ bad _Bitch-chan..._

His eyes followed her speedy walk up the stairs and focused on the natural swing of her hips as he bit his lower lip-

"Follow me."

Reiji wasn't even going to allow him to enjoy the view.

*****

_Did I make the right choice...?_

Yui was scared of what was going to happen as she followed Shuu to another side of the mansion. The blond vampire hadn't uttered a word to her after she chose him. More like prompted her to follow him with his drowsy uncaring bright blue eyes.

The last she'd seen of Hannah had been in the drawing room when Laito had gleefully reached her side with his falsely sweet, " _Let's go, Bitch-chan."_

Her friend was obviously scared but good at hiding it. Yui was afraid for her because of how that particular boy had harmed her before. He didn't hide the fact that he wanted _more_ than mere blood from her.

_Oh God... What if Shuu-san wants something other than my blood...?_

Her fear was getting the best of her and her heartbeat increased in tempo at the thought of being alone with a vampire. The only vampire she had been alone with was Ayato and when he drank her blood there was always something sexually invasive about it.

She didn't know what she would do if Shuu did something like that to her. The main reason why she picked him was because he appeared to be the most mellow of the six brothers and didn't even show any interest in either her or Hannah.

"Your heartbeat is loud."

Yui flinched upon him suddenly speak to her.

He had paused a couple of steps ahead of her and was gazing at her with that usual disinterest that put her at ease yet made her nervous because he was far too unreadable to her.

"S-Sorry...!" she stuttered out her apology with a blush. Just a couple of minutes in and she had already messed up.

A slight smile appeared on his lips and a low chuckle reached her ears.

_Is he playing with me or...?_

"I can see why you picked me... Ayato would have ordered you to stop making so much noise even though he's the loudest in the house other than Kanato and Subaru."

Yui didn't know how to respond not that she needed to because they had finally reached their destination. This just made her heart rate race when Shuu opened a door and left it ajar obviously expecting her to follow him inside.

_I can't do this! I can't...!_

Feeling all blood drain from her face, she forced herself to enter the room Shuu had disappeared into and was surprised to see how _normal_ it was. She had assumed it would have a strange sleeping apparatus like Ayato's room, but Shuu's room was fairly ordinary with soothing colors.

The owner of said room had already made himself comfortable in his bed. In fact...

_Did he fall asleep?_

The vampire was laying down with all his clothes still on and his hands behind the back of his head. He hadn't even taken his shoes off.

Confused about this, Yui could only stand there awkwardly not knowing how to even begin talking to him. She had barely crossed words with him before and him like all the other vampires, had a naturally threatening presence.

"Even your thoughts are loud."

She couldn't help jumping startled at hearing him speak. It was unnerving how he'd suddenly talk after remaining quiet for a long period of time. Could it because she was already feeling threatened or because he was normally like this?

"Aren't you going to ask about my rules?" his peaceful expression didn't even change as he asked his low question.

"Um, is there anything _other_ than drinking my blood...?" that was the question that was really bothering her.

"Are you offering something _other_ than your blood?" that slight smile reappeared on his lips.

"N-No! I was just wondering...," she twisted her fingers together in nervousness. The vampire's long silences and habit of answering questions with yet other questions wasn't putting her at ease at all. It felt like he was _playing_ with her. There was almost a teasing manner in which he spoke to her.

_Well he hasn't jumped me and is at least asking me questions unlike Ayato that just gropes me as soon as I am alone with him..._

Uneasy about his silence once more, she slowly asked, "Do you... need to feed...?"

It took a couple of moments before he spoke.

"I'm not particularly thirsty but I wouldn't mind some blood right about now if you'll give it to me."

Yui felt as if she had set herself up.

 _He wants my blood now that I mentioned it!,_ her whole body trembled expecting him to rush out of the bed to forcefully take her blood from her but the vampire didn't move from his bed or even bother to open his eyes.

" _Well_...? Are you going to give me your blood or not?"

 _I'm confused... Does he want me to_ go _over to him?_

His brilliant blue eyes opened to look at her. There wasn't even annoyance in them. Just a bored watchfulness like someone seeing rain falling without really registering it falling.

"I don't feel like going over to you to take it."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She _was_ right when she first thought he wanted her to literally give it to him.

Both her feet felt heavy as she walked over to his bedside. He still didn't move towards her.

_This guy is confusing me..._

Completely clueless on what to do, she sat next to him on the bed, facing him. Her back was stiff with fearful anticipation as he merely looked at her with those disinterested eyes. This was the closest she had ever been to him before.

"Unbutton your school blouse and lean forward."

Unwilling, but needing to get this vampire satisfied on her blood alone, she did as he told, clumsily taking off her school tie and setting it to the side and undoing at least three top buttons of her blouse.

This felt almost indecent even if was just a couple of buttons. The silence of the room and his quiet gaze as she did this was making her feel overwhelmingly shy. The closest she had been with a boy was with Ayato and he was the one that approached her demandingly, _not_ had her offer herself this way.

Biting her lower lip, she leaned closer to him expecting a sting right away.

"Come closer."

Shivering uncontrollably now, she leaned so close her upper body was literally hovering over him. She was so embarrassed, her eyes were tightly closed.

"Get your hair out of the way, its bothersome."

Her trembling hand moved her loose blond hair away from her neck to give the clearly lazy vampire access to her throat.

A low chuckle left his lips and she almost jumped out of her skin when his hands grasped her thin shoulders. There was nothing forceful in his hold. Just hands guiding her towards him.

Bracing herself, she held her breath at feeling him inhaling her scent. She doubted she'd ever get used to the feel of fangs penetrating her veins. So far from experience, it was rather painful and unpleasant.

The sensation of his fangs digging into her neck still surprised her, especially when he pulled her even closer to him to the point that she was practically laying on him. Feeling his hard chest underneath her had her tensing.

He didn't suck as loudly and as greedily as Ayato. The pulling was slow, more like he was allowing her own pulse to feed him rather than drawing the blood into his mouth himself.

It was almost calming.

_What am I thinking?! He's drinking my blood!_

Her fear made her pulse race which only made Shuu's mouth fill with more blood. The sound of him gulping the sudden blood rush had her shuddering.

Just as her vision started to blur, his fangs pulled away and he languidly licked the two punctures he has made. His hold on her relaxed.

Feeling too lightheaded to move quickly away from him, Yui slow sat up.

_I'm going to get a headache, I just know it._

Her tired eyes looked down on the vampire that had just drank her blood. He looked as peaceful as before, except that now his pale lips had a reddish tinge.

_My blood._

"If you're too dizzy, you can just stay."

Her brows shot up. He had been so quiet she had thought he was asleep!

Those lazy glittering blue eyes opened to look up at her.

Yui was at loss for words.

How was she supposed to answer to that? If she went to her room, Ayato was probably waiting for her there...

Her look of uncertainty had Shuu narrowing his eyes briefly.

"Forcing myself on human girls takes too much energy."

The honestly in his words was what convinced her.

*****

"This will be brief," Reiji told Laito as soon as they entered the study.

 _I hope so..._ , it was getting harder and harder to hide his annoyance from Reiji. He finally had his Bitch-chan all to himself and his older brother persisted on interfering. The meddling almost had him wanting to shame Reiji for his _not so decent_ thoughts about the bitch that was now his.

Putting both hands in his pockets, he looked at Reiji solemnly as he took a seat at the desk. For it being 'brief' Reiji had no problem getting comfortable and wasting his time.

"Hannah-san's circumstances are unique in comparison to the other brides that have gone through us in the past."

 _Oh, I'm_ certain _they're unique.,_ Laito couldn't keep a small condescending grin from appearing on his lips which had Reiji's eyes narrowing.

"She has more chances of awakening because of these unique circumstances I've just mentioned which is why I felt forced to talk to you about how to deal with her."

One of Laito's brows rose. Not only was Reiji keeping him away from his bride but telling him how to _use_ her as well?

"You can not kill her."

A small frown was on Laito's face. He had heard that the first night of the girls arrival. All of his brothers including himself had treated the girls no different than any other brides. First come, first serve. By catching that Hannah-bitch, she had automatically became his prey... Until Shuu called all of them away from the hunt as the girls continued running about the mansion to tell them that they were to be kept alive and that they should be allowed to 'choose'.

He hadn't been joking when he told Bitch-chan that both her and her friend had been given more courtesy than other girls given to them. If the 'old rules' had still applied, that Bitch-chan would have been completely debauched and drained that very first night.

"Out of all of us, you have the highest record for killing brides."

Laito chuckled out loud at that hypocrisy making Reiji pause. All of them had a long kill count, not _just_ him. Just look at Kanato and his bizarre 'hobby'. His triplet's temper tantrums usually ended up permanently maiming a bride or having her killed quite gruesomely.

Ayato was so possessive of his brides that if they so much as talked to another boy they'd suffer his wrath and it was a no brainer that those girls didn't survive his rage.

Shuu, as innocent as he appeared had his own kill count though it was small. His brides mysteriously 'disappeared' and Laito had always suspected Reiji had something to do with that.

And there was Subaru, who was so hotheaded that most girls that had gone through him died accidentally due to his sudden temper. Sometimes the youngest Sakamaki forgot just how strong he was.

Then there was Reiji. His 'punishments' for a small slight were ridiculously severe. Girls barely survived being locked away for days during his tortures. In fact, the one girl that everyone assumed would survive him, committed suicide by drinking a number of Reiji's poisons.

It had been a rather _messy_ death. The combination of toxins the girl had mixed within her body had made her bloat obscenely and ooze blood in a matter of seconds from every orifice.

Reiji had been more upset about the ruined carpet and the scattered potion bottles on the floor than about the grotesquely deformed girl dying on the floor.

How it annoyed him that _he_ was being made the only bad guy among them when they were all killers by nature.

Those thinned hypocritical red eyes were looking at him sharply as if daring him to talk back. Laito wasn't interested in an argument, but was irritated about being made to wait. If pushed, he _might_ just say something to make Reiji throw a little fit.

"Yours brides have either died drained slowly by you, driven insane until committing suicide or by being locked in the dungeons and left there to starve."

 _I'm_ no _innocent lamb._

"My deaths are _gentle_ ," he grinned. In comparison to his siblings, he could be actually called a _saint_. He was certainly more gentle with his brides than the others.

Especially since all his brides died _loving_ him. The only regret those wretched girls had was not 'awakening' as one of them and he being understanding enough of that rage, gave the souls of those same failed brides a new 'purpose'.

"Hannah-san is to not suffer the same fate as the rest," Reiji's firm words had Laito's eyes flash with amusement.

"Is that because she's your _niece_ or because you want her to be _yours_ , Reiji-san?" he couldn't help giving his older sibling a nice little _jab_.

It was so satisfying to see Reiji's cold eyes widen. The last thing he had expected was for Laito to know the truth about his Bitch-chan.

"Eavesdropping is a habit that is heavily frowned upon. It's a show of upmost disrespect of another's privacy-"

"So _that's_ why you disrespected my Bitch-chan's and my privacy by eavesdropping on us with your little gadgets and locked yourself away to watch the videos of us constantly until Shuu-san caught you and called you disgustiiiiiiiing...," his small grin had spread into a fanged satisfied smile.

_He looks so ashamed! Why hadn't I done this sooner?!_

It was the first time he'd seen Reiji's cheeks reddened and his sharp crimson eyes avoiding his in discomfort. Laito enjoyed seeing him squirm a little too much, though he had a preference for humiliating _women_ alone.

"You may now _leave_ ," the words were said deeply as his brother pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, still avoiding his eyes.

 _Finally_!

Happy to have gained an upper hand, he left his brother's study with a spring on his step.

*****

Hannah didn't even bother to sit down or make herself 'comfortable' in Laito's room. If it were up to her she'd avoid touching _anything_ belonging to him.

Even with the room having her alone within it, _his_ presence was still felt. It was if he were in the room with her, watching her.

_He has some kind of trick to keep an eye on me, so I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of showing fear even when alone. Fuck his stupid games._

The room like everywhere else in house was cold. Why was it so damned cold? Didn't these vampires feel temperature like humans or where they too coldblooded to notice that it felt like a damned fridge in every cursed corner of the place?

Her arm was still sore from when Laito had snatched her back in school. She hadn't checked it to see just how bad it was, but it was clear that the bruising he'd given her would probably take days to heal.

Hannah was a fast healer, but lately since she had arrived at that eerie place, getting hurt was becoming so commonplace that it was hard for her body to keep up.

He's _the one that hurts me._

Not having anything to do other than stand there, she began to pace the room while gently kneading her injured upper arm. His room didn't look all that interesting. It was actually quite neat, but it was mostly thanks to the sallow-faced servants that walked throughout the mansion like ghosts.

Hannah herself wasn't a neat person and yet the room given to her was always in pristine condition. She wondered if those silent servants cleaned it up while she was away at school or...

_Look at me thinking so many stupid things..._

Yui had tried to get information out of her after she had been returned to class a bit late. Hannah hadn't responded but now her friend had already guessed the truth behind her sudden disappearance when she chose Laito.

Needing to distract her mind, she walked over to the fireplace of the room. Of course it looked clean like it had never been lit. Bored by looking down at it, her eyes glanced up at the portrait hanging over it.

 _Wow, even_ demons _have a mother._

It was younger versions of the triplets with a beautiful lavender haired woman. She was surprised that there was a time Ayato and Laito were the same size as Kanato, but then again it was easy to forget that Kanato was the same age as them due to his size and his ever present 'Teddy'.

The triplets almost looked innocent. Kanato was smiling widely with Teddy tightly clutched to his chest, Ayato had a grin that looked like it would split his cheeks and Laito...

There was something odd about him in the portrait. He smiled but there was already a perceptive darkness in his eyes. His eyes weren't as innocent as that of his siblings. The sense of wrongness in his young gaze made her uneasy. Why in the world would a kid that looked no older than ten have _such eyes_?

_So he was born evil then? Should have known..._

The woman was the most unnerving. She was beautiful but there was a sense of distance and coldness that seemed to emanate from her side of the portrait. Even in a painting, the woman's evil could be felt touching whoever looked upon her.

Her green eyes were calculating and dead. How could someone with such dead eyes look so alive and scheming? It was as if all good had been killed within her, leaving a shell of deceitfulness...

_This woman is evil. I can tell by just looking at her._

Hating to look upon the woman, Hannah turned her back on the portrait and walked over to the curtained windows of the room. Dawn was just mere hours away. She could tell by the coldness coming from the glass.

Hearing a sigh behind her, Hannah refused to flinch.

"Awwww, Bitch-chan! Why are you so tense?! I expected to find you ready for me when I got back!" _that_ damned voice had her grinding her teeth.

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, what a booooooring chapter. Yes, I had Yui choose Shuu to piss Ayato off. Don't worry, AyaYui is still happening despite it. It'll just take a while for Ayato to get his fangs in her again.
> 
> And Shuu why is you so laaaazy?! Seriously, having the girl GIVE you her blood cos you don't feel like moving too much? Oh Shuuuuuuuu.... Don't underestimate Shuu tho, he's a surprise pervert.
> 
> Reiji lmfaoooo. Sorry to Reiji fans for making him uncomfortable but I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Pls leave a kudos or comment. I don't like how this chapter turned out so I'm just :/ about it.
> 
> PS: the family portrait over Laito's fireplace is actually canon. Somebody over in tumblr had zoomed in and he DOES have a portrait with Whordelia and the triplets. (Sorry to her fans but I can't stand her and have no intention in hiding it, besides that the person that requested this fic hates her more than ME)


	14. The Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bondage, some blood, blood drinking, anal fingering, toys, horny Laito, mentions of past child abuse incest/molestation.

The vampiric pest was standing behind Hannah. She hid her surprise when turning around at having him so close despite him sounding like he was standing in the doorway of the room. Laito seemed to like 'surprising' her out of some kind of inner sick joke of his. There was no way she was going to let him win even at that.

"Can we get this over with already? I've got a test to study for," she deadpanned, really not up for his usual nonsense.

His eyes gleamed under the shadows of his hat. She doubted she'll ever stop finding those eyes unnerving. One look at them with their thin slitted pupils and abnormal glow was proof enough that he wasn't human. It was a miracle the humans at their school hadn't figured out that there was something odd about him and his brothers.

"Spoken like a true 'lady of the night' bestowing her precious time on her customer, Bitch-chan," though his grin looked as it usually did to her, she couldn't help noticing that it was slightly meaner.

It was his inhuman eyes. They showed clear intent. She'd never seen that look on his face before.

A little nervous at his expression, she rubbed her injured arm apprehensively.

The darkness on his eyes lifted as if it had all been a part of her imagination.

"It's a shame that _Reiji-san_ told me I can't play with you as I have with the others! He put a wrench in my plans! After I had all kinds of fun activities planned just for the two of us!" his childish pout accompanied with a tilt of his hat only helped angering her.

Only _this freak_ would talk about such things as if they were 'normal'. Just hours earlier he had used that _same_ tone when practically telling her that she made him hurt her.

_This guy doesn't regret a single fucked up thing he does. It's like he's in his own fantasy world._

"But it doesnt matter," his pout turned into a sly smirk as he looked at her heatedly. "I can still play with you. In fact I bought new toys _just_ for you."

 _Toys_?, her brows shot up nervously. She didn't like the sound of that.

Anything from this guy was bad news especially when he kept switching moods like that.

Her sudden show of fear seemed to satisfy him because with a chuckle he turned around to go over to his dresser to open one of the drawers.

Hannah felt the urge to run when she heard him rummaging through the drawer and number of thuds hitting the wood of the dresser's top. He was pulling out a number of 'toys' that she couldn't see due to him standing in the way.

_What the hell did he get?!_

"You know if you run, no one will help you because you officially belong to _me_ now, nfu!" his amused voice spoke to her without turning around.

Damned bastard knew he was scaring her into wanting to escape. He was frightening her to set what he considered 'the mood'.

Not knowing what to do because as much as she hated to admit it, the vampire was definitely faster and stronger than her, all she could do was stand there trembling with her eyes darting from his turned back to his closed bedroom door.

_Damn it, if I run, he'll definitely catch me. All the doors to the outside are locked by key and..._

She was now his. Laito had literally told her that the others would no longer interfere between them. He had her completely trapped in his game.

"Okay, Bitch-chan!" his sudden exclamation had her visually flinch much to her embarrassment.

Turning to face her, his smile hadn't lost its devious edge, if anything it looked like he was inwardly laughing at her. "I've got a number of things I want to use on you tonight!"

She tried to catch a glimpse of what was behind him, but the sneaky vampire was effectively shielding his 'toys' by resting his hands on either side of the dresser.

"That look on your face is screaming your _distrust_ towards me!" his sulkiness had gotten on her final nerve, damn him!

"This might be a joke to you but to me it isn't! What are you going to use on me?!"

A look of almost convincing shock was on Laito's face.

"Is Bitch-chan _implying_ I don't take our quality time together seriously?!"

_Fucking clown!_

Annoyed with him, she walked in his direction fully intending to see what the hell he was hiding behind himself on the dresser's top. Once she reached him, the once again smiling monster didn't even fight her when she shoved him to the side.

_W-what the hell is this...?!_

Something that looked like a collar attached to some kind of leather ties was on top of the wood. She knew it was some sort of collar because a leash was attached to the leathery contraption.

"Dogs use collars, but cats are tricky and can squeeze out of an ordinary dog leash. For cats, a full body leash or a _harness_ is necessary ," he said beside her, downright proud of his observation.

This... this was a _leash_ he was going to put on her?!

"But I also got other things for your _training_ , Bitch-chan!" she trembled in rage next to him as his pale fingers went over the 'harness' he had gotten for her and pulled out was looked like a small rubber oval-shaped bud.

"What is that supposed to do...?" It was bad enough the bastard was going to tie her up like a cat but he had other things in mind as well. She couldn't begin to guess what that rubber object between his fingers was.

"This is for you to have fun in your girly parts, while I have fun with other parts of your body!" her eyes shot up to his finally.

"What 'other parts'?"

Chuckling at her, his smiling eyes raked her form before she saw his eyes lingering on the curve of her rear.

_Oh no, this guy has to be kidding me! No way in hell!_

She backed away from him and the dresser. There was no way in fucking hell she was going to allow him to do something that _disgusting_ to her. She thought normal sex was agonizing enough but what he was planning for her sounded many times more awful.

His glowing eyes followed her, not showing surprise at her fear.

"If you fight me in this, it'll be more painful, Bitch-chan!" that exaggerated concern made her want to slap the shit out of him!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS HURT ME AND NOW YOU WANT TO...?!" tremors shook her body at her current predicament. It was suffocating her. Hugging herself, she looked at him in shock.

"Bitch-chan...," his tone was like that used on a stubborn child. "I already tested out two of your holes, now I want to _try_ the third..."

She tasted vomit in her mouth at his words. The bastard didn't give a shit if she was comfortable with it or not.

One of her trembling hands covered her mouth.

A falsely gentle smile was on his lips, "Remember when I said that everything is up to _you_ now?"

_So the more I fight him, the more miserable he'll make me...?_

"Judging by that dull look in your eyes, you _do_ understand what you must do for Laito-kun, or should I say _Laito-sama_ ," he said softly, not losing his nauseating smile.

 _I'll get through tonight_., removing her hand from her mouth, she straightened her back and glared at him.

"What a _good_ Bitch-chan! I'll make sure to give you an extra treat tonight!" his cheerfulness was horrifying to her as he picked up the leather harness.

_What am I supposed to do?_

"Do you want me to undress you?" both his brows rose innocently as he approached her with that vile thing he was going to use on her dangling from his hand.

Gritting her teeth, she tore off her tie angrily and threw it on the floor as he paused in front of her with a slight grin on his lips.

"Now you look very eager."

 _I'm not eager for_ any _of this asshole! I just want it over and done with!_

Hiding her fury, she took off her school blazer and tossed it to the side. The blouse was hurriedly unbuttoned and received the same treatment as did her bra. She was too angry to care about her nudity. He'd already gotten a good eyeful the last time she'd been in his room anyway. Why prevent the inevitable?

Her skirt fell to the floor along with her panties.

"You're a _shameless_ girl," his whispered hypocrisy had her glare narrowing.

_He sure likes accusing people for the things he's guilty of._

The leather harness swung gently in his hand as he circled her now completely nude form. She wasn't one that usually cared for what she looked like, but the slowness in which he studied her body had her feeling self-conscious. She almost wanted to to run to his damned green bed and cower under his blankets to be spared of his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Bitch-chan...," those words didn't feel like a compliment when he suddenly breathed them in her ear.

Giggling lowly, he put his arms around her shoulders in a backwards hug. Or at least she thought if was a hug until she felt leather surrounding her neck.

_He's putting this filthy get up on me..._

Trying to hide her shivering of dread, she allowed his cold fingers to caress her skin almost lovingly, fastening leather under and between her breasts, pushing them upwards... Tightening the leathery belt-like 'toy' over her ribs and clipping it all together to her back. The chain of the leash attached to the hooks of the back hung down almost reaching the back of her knees.

It was really no different from a full-body leash the way it connected to her neck, crossed down to cup her bare breasts and tied over her ribs. Every deep breath she took felt tight to her lungs.

_This is uncomfortable. If I breathe or move too much, it'll tighten._

The stupid thing was restricting but she guessed that was the point when _he_ got it.

Laito pulled away from her back to walk in front of her to look at his handiwork.

"I can't believe I never thought of using this before. I usually use chains, ropes or handcuffs...," just hearing him talking so easily about it while holding a finger to his lip as if he were contemplating art had her urge to cover herself up return with a vengeance.

However as soon as she crossed an arm over her chest to begin her 'hiding', his pale hand lashed out and sharply slapped her rising arm.

"What the-?!"

"You don't _ever_ cover yourself from me," the deepness of his voice demanded obedience.

Feeling like a chastised child, she reluctantly forced her arm to limply fall to her side.

"I was thinking of taking you from behind again but then I won't get to see your face when I do naughty things to you," he pouted thoughtfully.

 _He really gets off humiliating me_., she clenched her teeth when he walked behind her once more to unclasp the leash from the harness. To her confusion, he went back to her front and clasped the leash to a metal ring between her tied breasts. Seeming to be satisfied with his change of plans, he tugged at the leash and she held her breath when the harness tightened around her shoulders and ribs.

She could already picture the leather contraption giving her bruises if he intended to yank on it repeatedly over the night.

"Much better!" happily stating that, he took his hat off and threw it to an armchair in the middle of his room. She looked away from him as he undressed. Just because he had no problem ogling her naked body, didn't mean she was the same as him even if she had seen his pale slender body completely revealed before.

"Your shyness is so cute!" the sound of his clothes falling to the ground was almost too loud of her. How could he make everything feel so _filthy_? Even the word 'cute' was sinful when coming from him.

"Get on the bed like a good Bitch-chan while I get everything ready."

Grimacing at his order, she climbed on his bed and crawled to the middle to stiffly lie on her back. She hated how the harness squeezed her with every subtle movement.

"Now you're _too_ tense! I'm not going to hurt you!"

_What a load of bull._

She forced her tense muscles to slacken but it was all a waste of time when the bed dipped under his weight. There was no way she could relax when knowing what he was planning.

"Spread your legs for me, Bitch-chan...," the excitement in his voice had her pulse racing.

Her legs shook when she did as he told. The fact alone that he was looking at her so intimately was the most embarrassing sensation. The heat on her face was no where near as hot as she felt between her legs at having him silently looking at her sex.

"You're very sensitive here. It's your weak spot...," a cold fingertip traced her slit. "I never seen someone that reacts quite like you, Bitch-chan... Most girls give in when they get _this_ wet," she gasped when his finger entered her deeply, "but you fight despite feeling this...," his finger began to slowly thrust.

"You don't let it control you and that bothers me..."

Puzzled at his words, she finally looked down at him and saw him looking at her solemnly from between her legs. This damned vampire always confused her. She didn't see her 'reactions' as strange, though her lower body enjoying his exploring finger _did_ annoy her.

"You get wet as soon as I touch you but you struggle still. You don't surrender to it," if she didn't know any better she'd say he was angry at her because of it.

The seriousness in his face disappeared as he gave her one of his playful grins.

His finger slipped out of her and he grabbed something next to him on the bed. A buzzing sound had her paling instantly. Her eyes watched him warily as he revealed that the buzzing sound came from the oval shaped 'toy' he'd shown her.

He angled her hips with one hand so they'd rise off the bed slightly. That buzzing oval moved towards her folds and she flinched, trying to scoot away from him once the too intense vibration teased her clit.

A loud slap hit the top of her thigh at her futile escape attempt.

"Stay still. It's for your own good, Bitch-chan!" the sulkiness in his voice was _so fucking irritating._

Her thigh was stinging hotly from his slap. Just a simple hit felt like someone had thrown scalding water on her. Hating being so weak in front of him, she shivered on the bed trying to stay still as he toyed with her because otherwise she'd end up with more bruises at the rate they were going.

Seeing that she wasn't going to fight him further, he pressed the vibrating toy gently between her wet folds. Her eyes widened as it was slowly pushed inside her, dulling the sound of its buzzing to a muffled low hum.

 _Oh God I_ hate _this fucking thing!,_ the intense pleasure it produced was painful to her. It was like he pushed directly into a part inside of her that was too sensitive for that much pressure. She thought that she had to worry about him touching the outside of her sex but the area the toy was vibrating relentlessly on was worse.

She had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning and turned her red face to the side. What her body was feeling was bringing tears to her eyes.

"Wow! You're soaked, Bitch-chan! I might not need lube on you after all!"

It shamed her that he was right. Her arousal had her practically leaking enough to wet her lower cheeks.

Her whole body was nearly paralyzed with the painful pleasure the toy he had inserted inside her was giving that it wasn't difficult for him to lift one of her limp legs over his shoulder and have her rear rise off the mattress a couple of inches. With her vision blurring and her chest panting so that the harness around her tightened and loosened with each frenzied breath, she felt the tip of his cool finger circle wetly over the puckered orifice he had yet to penetrate.

Both her fists clenched hard at his sheets when his finger pressed hard on the small hole. It burned so much that she actually couldn't hold back her shout when he fully entered the digit within the excruciatingly tight hole.

_How can he think he can put something bigger than his finger there?!_

Pained yet still tingling due to the hellish toy he was using on her, she looked down at him and couldn't look away despite wanting to erase the image of him looking intently at his disappearing finger inside her ass as his erection leaked and hovered over her wet sex.

His fevered green eyes met hers suddenly.

"Push that toy out," this wasn't a teasing command like before. He wasn't playing around.

_Push it out?! What...?_

He looked annoyed, pulling his finger out of her. To her horror, he then used both his index fingers to spread her folds.

"Push that out now!" he was sounding mad now. Frightened by his tone, she clenched and then released her lower stomach. The feeling of the vibrating toy slipping little by little from inside of her was discomforting.

Once it was out, he grabbed it in his hand and tossed it to the side almost frantic.

_What the hell has gotten into him?!_

She didn't need answers to that question, when he grabbed his cock and pushed the head into her heat with a relieved sigh. He sunk into her completely and her wide eyes saw him merging with her. It wasn't as painful as the first time but it didn't change that it was still a strange sensation to have a warm fullness stretching her.

"You're a naughty bitch to test me this way..."

Not understanding what he was talking about, all she did was shudder biting her lip as his pelvis pressed hard on her proving his length was fully inside of her. He was in so deep, her lower belly ached at the firm nudging of his cock. The angle of her hips made her feel more excruciatingly full when he pulled her other leg over his shoulder and reared his hips back to give her another long thrust.

He wasn't holding back in making her feel _all_ of him with each slow push and retreat of his hips. He was starting slow but she knew he'd surprise her at the last moment. There was _nothing_ gentle about him.

The freak got off on making her comfortable before truly attacking her.

A loud cry left her lips when he gave a especially hard push that shook the bed under her. Her fists knotted on the sheets as he gave her another cruel thrust that had her restrained breasts bounce.

"You can take it!" the vampire started a too fast harsh pace that knocked the wind out of her lungs. How he could possibly think her body could take that?!

His nails dug into her gripped thighs hard enough to sting and shed blood. Her terrified eyes saw small droplets sliding down her lifted thighs as he slammed into her.

Even gripping the sheets couldn't keep her from preventing her body from being pushed up the bed with the punishing rhythm.

Noticing that he was just pushing her away, Laito suddenly released her numbed bloodied thighs, so that her legs bounced on the bed. She yelped when he grabbed the leash between her breasts and twisted the chain in his hand and strongly yanked so that her panting upper body was pulled up.

Not having anything to hold unto, she instinctively gripped his pale cool shoulders for dear life as he hurriedly wrapped her legs around his quickly moving hips. She grit her teeth while burying her red face on the side of his neck. The forgotten leash swung between their bodies as one of his hands cupped one of her ass cheeks to help her slide over his length. The new position had her breasts rubbing against his chest uncomfortably, tightening her nipples. His other hand pressed on her back to have her bouncing chest against him. 

The bastard liked the closeness.

Tears filled her eyes as her insides squeezed around his moving hardness. The vampire moaned loudly into her ear as if approving of her body's reaction. She _despised_ every minute of it. It was like he owned _all_ of her.

Her back hit the mattress, puzzling her briefly as he continued his pounding, his chest still pressing on hers. His moaning breath was to her disgust arousing her further.

 _Get the hell away from my ear!,_ she silently begged and to her relief he moved his lips away from her ear to trace her jawline with his tounge. The wetness of his licking left a tickling sensation that had her cringing. His lips then covered her tightly closed ones.

A fang pierced her lower lip, forcing her mouth to open in a startled scream. His tounge entered her heat, tasting of her blood. Even his 'kiss' robbed her of oxygen.

The wiggling appendage greedily explored the insides of her mouth, teasing hers. The vampire had lost complete control no different from the last time.

Pulling his lips away he looked down at her hazily, his cheeks flushed. The redness of his lips scared her. She could still feel the stinging of her lower lip.

She hoped it wouldn't be that noticeable the next night for school but that was the least of her worries when he suddenly went over to her shoulder and sunk his thirsty fangs hungrily into the muscle.

It hurt so damned much, the fingers gripping his shoulders were now trying to push him away but Laito didn't stop his hard pace or his biting. He was moaning loudly between each loud gulp of her blood.

Hannah hated how her body enjoyed it so she pulled at his soft hair to get him to stop. If was a waste of time because his already frantic thrusts became inhumanly fast at her tugging.

She couldn't hold back her screams now as the orgasm she had been fighting against took over body. It was of a frightening intensity that robbed her of both breath and sight. It almost made her forget of the panting vampire draining her off her blood. His length pulsed strongly as her insides were coated by his warmth and his muffled moans became those of relief. The euphoria was disorienting.

No longer could she hear the loud slamming of his headboard against the wall.

The fangs on her injured shoulder withdrew.

"Bitch-chan...?" she would have scoffed at the convincing concern in his voice if she could when he finally looked down at her.

"I might have overdone it...," those were the last words she heard before everything went black.

*****

 _The coldness was comforting rather than repelling as Laito slept cuddled next to his brothers. It had been another hard day for the three of them. Ayato had angered_ her _again and this time instead of slapping him, she hit him with her heeled shoe because he'd gotten his clothes dirty when 'guests' had been visiting the mansion._

_Appearances were everything. She liked to look like a 'good mother' with well behaved children that showed her effective methods._

She's more focused on Ayato-kun for that. He's the 'heir'.

_Laito didn't envy his older triplet's status, though on nights like this he felt like he was the eldest of the three of them. He had been born first but was considered the last, yet it wasn't that what made him feel older..._

_He was the calm one. If either Kanato or Ayato threw a fit or were upset, Laito would hurriedly try to fix whatever it was that bothered them. He didn't like seeing his full-blooded siblings getting hurt._

_Unfortunately, his helpful nature had put him in a situation he felt awkward in. His young mind couldn't process what_ she _was making him do for her. She said it was 'love' but love wasn't supposed to leave you feeling used and if a part of you was slowly being killed, was it?_

_He thought what he felt towards his brothers was love, but according to her 'love' was a physically good feeling._

_What she did felt good, but wrong. In the back of his mind, he knew something was wrong with it but he told himself as long as he was 'the only one' that everything would be alright._

_His mother probably thought he meant to say she couldn't have other lovers but what he really meant was that he'd be the only one of his brothers to 'love' her this way._

_Laito didn't want his brothers to feel the way he'd been feeling since_ it _started._

She told me to come to her room tonight., _almost reluctant to leave the crowded bed with his softly breathing siblings, Laito quietly slipped from under the heavy blankets keeping away the room's chill._

_He didn't know for how long this was this going to keep happening. His body was reacting differently towards her lately because of her 'teachings of love' and she was delighted by it._

This is the right thing. There's nothing wrong with me. Nothing bad is happening _., that was what helped him to leave the bedroom he'd been once peacefully sleeping in to go to his demanding mother._

Its alright. She told me it was love.

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Laito! Just cos she has some vampire blood doesn't mean she can take it like a vampire chick can! You can't go 'sonic' on the poor girl!
> 
> Laito's 'memory' was actually based on some headcanons a friend and I have. Partly had to do with Laito's and Ayato's vs CD conversation about when they were children. And another part was a friends observation that the incestuous relationship between Laito and his mother was initiated by HER. In fact the implied mother/son sex in his routes had her starting it with her 'love' nonsense that twisted him. Since he didn't understand love when the 'relationship' started I put him in early puberty though for the purpose of this story his mother's fucked up attention could have started even earlier than that.
> 
> I'm 'meh' about this lemon. I'm super rusty af. I'll probably glare at it for an hour... -_____-
> 
> Ps: I added the second POV cos its time some bits of Laito's past started to surface. ;)
> 
> Thanks in advance for any kudos or comments. They really mean alot. XD


	15. You No Longer Belong To Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some short tame smut, more pervy Laito, a traumatized Subaru, Ayato's ORE-SAAMMMMAAA, my attempt at being 'humorous', and a 'guest appearance'.

It was an old memory Laito had forgotten. He didn't know why he'd remembered that when it was so long ago and pointless to him. Years had numbed him to it but it annoyed him to have ancient history like that come up needlessly in his dreams.

The warmth of his sleeping Bitch-chan was on his chest. He had put her there after their playtime the night before because he, like all vampires, was drawn to the living warmth humans exuded. If the silly girl had passed out, he didn't see anything wrong with using her as a 'blanket' or a 'heater'.

_She's going to yell and curse at me once she wakes up._

He didn't mind. Just seconds after she had closed her eyes, he'd inspected her body which wasn't anything new to him. He'd changed her clothes in her sleep before as well as had his familiars watching her at all times so the Bitch-chan's concept of 'privacy' was wasted on him.

To him, she no longer needed privacy because she was completely his. She didn't even deserve having an actual name in his eyes because she was another one of the bunch... although, the anger she brought out in him did make her somewhat 'special'.

His fang marks marred her milky shoulders. He'd bitten her deep with the full intention of leaving his fangs permanently on her skin, however it annoyed him that when he inspected her unconscious nude body that the mark he'd left on her back on the library was nearly gone without a lasting scar.

Just some smooth redness that would soon disappear. It was disappointing that even though she had passed out on their first night, her small amount of vampire blood kept her from scarring like he wished. How could he make his marks _permanent_?

_I'll just have to continue biting her so she'll always have my mark._

Laito knew he'd used too much force with her. Human girls would have died under those circumstances, but he'd wanted to test her resistance. It was risky, but now he knew that she could handle some roughness during sex as long as he didn't completely lose control.

This made him smile just thinking of the hours of fun he could have with her.

The skin of her bare back had goosebumps as he caressed it with his icy hands. The girl was shivering uncontrollably but that didn't stop him from enjoying her body heat. Her blood had kept his skin warm for a couple of hours and now he was as cold as he naturally was.

She had to get used to it because he planned on basking in that warmth as long as she had it.

But _that's_ not the only thing she's keeping warm.

When he had taken himself out of her, he saw his semen slipping out of her and he helpfully pushed the liquid back inside her with his fingers. He liked how she smelled when carrying his essence, as strangely as that felt to him. It was more like an instinct to mark his territory.

His fangs on her skin, his seed in her insides, her warm skin comforting his coldness.

It was the _least_ she could do after being so difficult.

Night was beginning to fall and his room was darkening. He'd left the curtains open because the heat of the sun entering the room was welcomed during the day even though the brightness of it while he slept did irritate him.

The Bitch-chan wouldn't stop shivering and shifted sleepily above him as if to scoot away, but he firmly flattened his palm on her back that had small red markings of the harness he'd used on her. Her body continued to shiver against his chest, her full breasts with hardened points flattened against him enticingly.

_Stay still, Bitch-chan... Don't be so selfish with your heat..._

His thoughts went back to the 'memory' that had appeared in his dreams and only confusion came into his mind.

It hadn't been the first time he'd remembered _that woman_ in the past week. Just days after the arrival of the newest bitch-chans, he'd been recalling her on and off. Like on the night he'd 'greeted' his Bitch-chan in her room for the first time...

For a moment, though it had been faded and was far away, he thought he had _smelled_ that _very same woman_.

Of course it wasn't the scent of his Bitch-chan's sensual lewdness that drove him insane. His Bitch-chan's drugging arousal had almost drowned away the faint smell he thought he'd detected outside her room that first night.

That didn't stop it from bothering him.

"Your skin is _freezing_!" those words were gritted out by the trembling girl he held on top of his chest.

He chuckled out loud. It was funny because she said it as if he'd do something about the coldness.

She tried to pull away, but he merely wrapped his cold arms around her, liking the pleasant heat of her nude body on his.

 _If she keeps moving like that I might have to take some of her blood and have a quickie before we start getting ready for school.._., he was enjoying having her completely at his mercy like this. The Bitch-chan was too hotheaded and needed to be taken down a couple of notches.

"You're an asshole," that feminine growl was like music to his ears and he couldn't help but tease her back by gently rocking his hips upwards so that his slowly erecting sex could press against hers.

The girl's breathing paused.

He knew she might be a little sore, but bitch-chans always ended getting used to sex especially if they did it regularly.

His amused green eyes looked at the top of her head. Her angry blushing cheek heated his chest.

"Your insults are so arousing, Bitch-chan...," he whispered, writhing his hips again. His sex was fully hardened and ready for it. The girl was warm and he couldn't wait to feel her wetness again.

The girl stiffened and didn't speak.

 _So she won't fight me...?,_ Laito usually liked it when they fought him. If they were too willing he'd get bored and would get rid of them in order to find a new _replacement_ , but... He wanted it again. He'll get her to fight him once again later on in the night.

A giggle escaped his lips as he ran his hands down the smoothness of her pale back and cupped her round ass. One mound per hand. Squeezing them tightly, he pulled the girl towards him so she could meet his slowly rocking hips.

Her shuddering breath on his skin was enough to tell him she was aroused. The faltering heartbeat, the heat pooling in her lower belly...

"S-School is starting in a little while... We don't have time for this."

_Look at her trying to act so tough._

"We only need a little while...," his hand lightly moved to her leg that was over his bare hip. Hooking his fingers under her knee, he pulled at her to get her in position.

"Sit up, Bitch-chan...!" his excited moan had her shivering become more pronounced.

Her heart began to pound loudly at his command.

_What a cute thing._

He felt her warmth leave his chest, taking away that loud heartbeat as she sat up, straddling his hips, his hardened length pressed against her slit.

The girl's straight black hair was adorably tousled, framing her annoyed, drowsy features.

He eyed her body in their current position. Being instinctively dominant kept him from enjoying a Bitch-chan on top, but he liked how he could see her body far better that way and besides that... his hands moved to her hips... _he'd_ still be in control despite her being above him.

Some of her hair covered her breasts and he could see her rosy nipples peeking through.

"Move your hair back."

If looks could kill, the Bitch-chan above him could have effortlessly murdered him, but she sharply moved her hair away from her breasts by running her fingers through her messy hair so it'd cascade down her back.

He smirked at seeing the round firm flesh and removed one of his hands from her hips to cup one breast tenderly, testing its weight. The way her nipple carressed his palm had his mouth going dry.

"Put me inside of you, Bitch-chan..."

His Bitch-chan was positively terrified. He knew she'd feel him more deeply this way because she'd be setting her whole weight on his hips. The mere thought of her having him so deeply within herself made his cock twitch.

Biting her lower lip out of nervousness, the girl moved her slight weight over his hips. She hesitated briefly before getting a hold of his cock. The warmth of her hand was wonderful and had him arching his back.

_Hurry...!_

The tight heat that engulfed his cock's head almost had him come. She slowly took him in with small gasps until he was fully surrounded by her wet walls.

Purring at how she fit around him, he smiled peacefully up at her. This was starting to look like a _very_ good night.

"I don't know how to...," her voice trailed off.

_Of course you don't._

He pushed up at her as his hand holding one of her hips pressed her on him. Her eyes widened.

Laito was planning on setting up the pace. _She_ didn't need to know how to do it on her own.

Rubbing her hardened pink nipple with his thumb, he repeated the motions again. Thrusting upwards while pulling and pushing her hips with his hand. The look on her slutty face was perfect. It was surprised, yet trying to remain annoyingly guarded.

Her moans were muffled by her lip biting.

"Oh, Bitch-chan! What a nice way to wake up...!" he gasped, not hiding the pleasure on his face, aware that she was looking at him. The scent of her anger at his comment was about to make him burst.

"You feel so good...!" shuddering underneath her, he gave strong thrust that lifted both their lower bodies off the bed.

That got her to stop trying to cover up her moaning. He was in so deeply within her it was surprising he didn't break her insides.

With his heavy lidded eyes studying her flushed face, he didn't stop sliding in and out of her silken core that shivered hotly around his girth. The girl's lower lip was red and her eyes were bright but her body welcomed his 'love'.

The beat of her heart was loud in his ears and he could feel her tighten around him so deliciously. The hands she tried to keep from touching him flattened on his chest as she cried out.

 _What a little slut...,_ he began giggling breathlessly while still thrusting into her orgasming body that was now more excessively wet, making a sinful slapping sound. She was already wet before he'd taken her due to his semen from the night before but now he was going to make her practically _leak_ with him.

"I'm filling you up, Bitch-chan...!" it felt so good to release into her as she was shuddering from the aftershocks of her own climax. That _slutty body_ of hers sucked up every drop...

_Now for some blood from this cute breast I'm holding..._

"Hurry up and get downstairs! Reiji is- HOLYSHIT!" the interrupting voice finished in a shouted curse as the door slammed shut.

_Subaru-kun should really learn how to knock..._

Laito, though still panting from filling his Bitch-chan's comfortable insides, frowned at having his 'feeding' time cut to a close.

*****

"' _Bitch-chan! Bitch-chan! You feel so goooood, Bitch-chan...!_ '" Yui's brows shot up when she entered the bathroom her and Hannah usually used upon hearing her angry friend mimicking Laito's moany voice from the shower.

" _The only one that acts like a_ bitch _is him._..!" the anguished sob finishing that sentence had Yui rushing to the steamed closed glass shower door.

"Hannah?" her friend became silent when she called out to her.

Yui was relieved to see Hannah was still alive although her physical state down at dinner had been alarming to her.

At the mansion they had dinner and then half an hour later ended up in the limo to school. Hannah and Laito had been running late so Reiji had told Subaru to go get them. The pale haired vampire obviously hated the task, but nonetheless had left the dining room to go tell them to go downstairs. When Subaru had returned shortly later with a slightly green face, Yui had been worried.

Hannah and the satisfied looking blushing Laito came down a couple of minutes later. Her friend's appearance had concerned her. It was obviously she hadn't slept in her room judging by her wrinkled clothes and tangled hair that looked like she tried to finger comb on her way downstairs.

Shadows were under her eyes. It could have been from lack of sleep or from having her blood taken. Yui didn't know which.

_She barely ate anything and just left in a hurry to come up here..._

"Is everyone already waiting?" the firm tone of her friend sounded as if she hasn't been upset at all. Yui wondered how long she could continue hiding how badly she felt.

"You still have time..."

"Okay."

The _normalcy_ in their exchange was almost upsetting. Everything was far from 'okay'. They were _both_ in trouble and yet Hannah was acting like she usually did while Yui felt like she was falling apart every day.

During the night, Yui had slept uncomfortably in an armchair in Shuu's room due to her personal choice of not sleeping with a strange man much less a _vampire_ in the same bed. He didn't care where she slept as long as she didn't make noise, even though she didn't know how he could hear anything when always wearing earbuds even in his sleep.

It had felt like a long night. She had constantly worried that Shuu would jump out of his bed and grab her while she was vulnerable, but it never happened. The vampire _really_ did sleep without a care in the world.

But that was the least of her troubles. After she had gone to her room to go get ready for dinner, she had a very bad run in with Ayato.

_Her back slammed into the wall when leaving her room. Yui scared of what was happening, futilely pushed at the chest of the person that had suddenly grabbed the front of her school uniform and pinned her harshly._

_Disoriented by the speed of her attacker, her rose colored eyes widened in terror at seeing furious bright green eyes glaring down at her._

_"You might think that choosing Shuu can keep you safe from ore-sama, but I can_ still _get you, chichinashi," he didn't speak in a shout or growl. His words were deep, accompanied by a cold face and fierce eyes._

_That was what scared her the most. The eyes glaring at her were those of a killer that could kill her without a second thought._

_"A-Ayato-kun...!" the fist clenching the front of her uniform was pressing uncomfortably on her chest. If he really wanted to, he could punch a hole directly into her heart._

He's always been so short tempered _., a snide female voice she'd never heard before spoke in her mind._

_Ayato's eyes widened. Yui could practically see his thin pupils expanding._

_"That scent."_

_His fist released her._

Yui had been feeling like she was losing a part of herself after she heard that voice. She hadn't heard it again after that, but the sensation that she was somehow being invaded by something other than the vampires lusting for her blood had increased.

 _Maybe I'm losing my mind...! This place!_ , she hugged herself waiting for her friend to finish showering.

Did Hannah hear a voice or feel anything strange lately too? Perhaps... _She_ wasn't the only one that had heard that voice.

It had been the voice of an older woman with a strong presence that shook her. There was something frightening to it. Wrong. Like it was coming from somewhere deep inside of her that she couldn't reach.

The water inside the shower finally shut off and Yui stepped back to give Hannah some space.

The other girl stepped out and hurriedly grabbed the towel over the shower door to cover her wet naked form, but she wasn't quick enough to hide the red marks on the front of her body.

"My God, Hannah what did he _do_ to you?!" she couldn't help gasping after seeing the strange thin welts over her friend's ribs and chest as well as an angry bite on her shoulder.

"It looks more painful than it is," Hannah muttered, rushing to her folded school uniform on the sink's top with reddened cheeks, obviously embarrassed at being seen.

Since they were kids, they were pretty open with each other regarding changing clothes and using the communal showers at their old school together, so it was clear Hannah was only ashamed of having signs of Laito's harsh use being witnessed by her.

Guilty for making her friend feel self-conscious, Yui forced herself to stay quiet even though just seeing her friend's bruised back while changing only made her fear for her worsen.

*****

"God damn you! Would you _stop it_ already?!" Hannah hissed heatedly at the vampire who had his arm casually wrapped around her waist in the school hallway.

"Such language, Bitch-chan! Did the _church_ teach you how to say that?!" the innocently shocked expression in Laito's face would have been convincing if she hadn't witnessed what an absolute degenerate he was first hand.

Ever since they'd gone into the school, he'd been literally _clinging_ to her. He'd even made the guy sitting next to him in one of their classes together move to another seat so his "Bitch-chan" could be beside him.

The asshole was doing it to purposely piss her off. Laito, despite acting like a perverted airhead, was far from stupid. She had seen his amused eyes every time she scowled at him at having him invading her personal space everytime he could.

 _I can't stand even having him in the same room as me but now he won't stop_ touching _me!,_ Hannah wasn't a person that liked public displays of affection. As a matter of fact, receiving so much as a hug from someone _known_ to her was an awkward experience, so having this bloodsucking _pest_ grabbing her suddenly was shortening her already short fuse.

It was a matter of time before she pushed him off and got him angry so he could 'punish' her. She knew that was what he _really_ was after.

_This is so fucking embarrassing! Everyone here is getting the wrong idea about me!_

Never in the past had she cared about what people thought of her, but from the looks she'd been getting since Laito had started his newest 'game' with her, appearances suddenly became important.

_He has a bad reputation here. I'm not the least surprised._

Boys had been giving her measuring looks and girls that had once greeted her and Yui out of common courtesy when arriving to class were giving her cold stares.

She was being judged for merely _associating_ with him.

Trying to ignore the smirking clinging vampire, she looked cooly ahead. They had the next class together as well, unfortunately. The classes she didn't take with him weren't altogether peaceful because 'the pest' would be waiting outside the door to walk her to her next classroom with his unnecessary groping.

_I hope he won't do this shit forever. He's too amused by this immature crap._

"Don't be like this, Bitch-chan...," his voice was like nails on a chalkboard to her now, "but I need to protect you..."

Hannah who had been trying her best to pretend he didn't exist, snorted.

"The only one that I need protection from is _you_ ," her anger was showing the more time she was forced to spend with him.

"Awwww... You're still so innocent about these things," she could practically hear his pout. "You don't understand that there's plenty of naughty boys in this school who would want to do _indecent_ things to your body."

_What the hell?! Is he for real?!_

Her jaw dropped as she stopped walking beside him. He paused to look at her puzzled.

"Why are you looking at me like this-?"

"Cut the bullcrap! You're the last person to talk about indecency after all the _sick shit_ you do to me!"

The innocent expression he'd been using to annoy her changed into a smirk.

"Bitch-chan, you really shouldn't raise your voice in the haaaaall...," he sang and to her mortification Hannah realized just how quiet it was in the hallway.

_This bastard got me mad enough to shout that in a crowded hallway..._

The burn of the eyes of silently passing students had a blush scalding her cheeks.

Smiling gently at her, Laito pulled her closer to his side to lead them to their next class. The feel of his cold body made her cringe in discomfort.

"You shouldn't make yourself look so bad in public, Bitch-chan. You'll _tarnish_ your reputation," his sickeningly sweet voice whispered in her ear.

_You already did._

*****

_I'm going to get that chichinashi good tonight._

Ayato glared at the back of the small blonde sitting a couple of desks in front of him. Shuu had probably fed from her the night before so he wouldn't 'need' chichinashi for awhile unless...

He clenched his fists on his desk's top at _that_ thought.

Shuu wouldn't by any chance have _ravished_ his chichinashi already? It drove him insane that someone _else_ would use her body before him. He had tasted the _innocence_ in her sweet blood.

That girl was untouched and that was a truth that served to _arouse_ Ayato. There was nothing more pleasant that being a girl's first and _only_ man. It meant that she was only his and no one else's. He was just that possessive of his things.

_Laito is having too much fun with the ice slut so I doubt she'll be any trouble tonight. No one will stop me. Not even Shuu._

The eldest Sakamaki wouldn't get up from wherever he was lying on even if the place was on fire... Wait, scratch that. _Fire_ would definitely get Shuu's attention.

To put it simply, his brother couldn't be bothered to go check on chichinashi, much less protecting her. Nothing could end Shuu's self-imposed seclusion from the rest of the household, not even having Ayato taking that chichinashi's body for himself.

He'll wait for the right time to get her once all her defenses were down. Fear at being startled in _that_ manner would make that sweet druglike blood of hers taste even better.

 _I would have done more to her earlier if it hasn't been for that_ stink _._

The smell of _that hag_ had surprised him when he had grabbed chichinashi on the way out of her room. It was nauseating to him to smell that same tainted scent. Though years had passed since he'd last smelled it, he still _remembered_ it.

He'd been bathed in that stench when he'd stabbed _that whore_ and tasted her sweet blood that was tainted by sin. Unlike chichinashi's pure blood, the whore's blood had been already stained due to her ways.

Sweet, addictive but _corrupted_. It gave an almost sour aftertaste after he swallowed it but it had still been _so sweet._

He would have drained her to her very death if she hadn't run off to Laito. It was almost like fate. As soon as that nagging hag had ran away from him, he heard Laito begin to play the piano off in a distance as if to _lure_ her to him.

 _A lot of_ good _that did her.,_ he mentally laughed.

Despite his silence on the many uncomfortable family secrets, he'd always known the truth about Laito and the whore.

The details of why and even how were lost to him because he never asked. Laito didn't like talking about their whore mother and neither did Ayato so he kept quiet, thinking that maybe one day his triplet would snap and say everything.

Unfortunately, all Laito did was become just as corrupt as the hag that had birthed them. He wondered in his brother knew that he was mirroring _her_ in his own twisted way.

_I hate thinking about that bitch. Ever since I've tasted chichinashi's blood I've thought of her. That worthless whore is dead and forgotten. Probably the only one that even talks about her now is Kanato but he never does it around us._

Her nagging and constant put downs were what pushed him to his limits until he attacked her. In the vampire world, killing a vampire marked adulthood, so the bitch should have been _proud_ of having her precious 'heir' snuffing her life out.

How good it felt to cut through her and hear her pained shriek as she left a trail of crimson blood with every agonized step she took to get away from him. Her look of surprise and terror had made him _so happy_. Ayato had never felt such joy until he'd let all his rage out on her.

Laito thought killing a person meant 'love', but that was garbage that filthy hag had brainwashed him with.

It meant adulthood and that Ayato had finally triumphed over _her._

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a chapter already written, just needed some tweaking before posting. ;)
> 
> Hope y'all liked and thanks so much for the comments and kudos for the last chapter and for future comments and kudos as well. I'm always paranoid cos I barely researched DL before taking this long fic request for my special person had been begging me to write a fic for her for years. I did play some full on routes in record time, so all my info is jammed in my aching skull. :S.
> 
> PS: I just had a 'guest appearance' show up cos I'm a very mean person that likes scaring Yui and pissing off Ayato. The 'takeover' won't happen until Hannah and Yui have spent months in the mansion at least, and a bunch of stuff will happen before that so that ain't the only climax.
> 
> And don't expect Ayato to get Yui so easily. I like messing with him too much.


	16. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture, biting, violence, 'sexualized biting' I guess, Laito/Hannah. Pissed off creepy Laito. Hannah does something really dumb outta panic. Nuff said.

_I'm in trouble. So much trouble! I don't even have a plan if he catches me! What about Yui?! I need to go back but its too late now!_

Hannah had lied to her last professor of the night about needing to go to the bathroom and had skipped the whole class altogether. She merely left her things and locked herself in a bathroom stall, hugging her knees to her chest while sitting on the toilet's lid.

The final bell had already rung an hour earlier. She still hadn't moved from her hiding place. Maybe _he_ was waiting for the just the right moment to frighten her half to death by suddenly crawling under the small space under the stall door or for her to tentatively leave her not so safe haven.

_Crap! What was I thinking?!_

The truth was that she hadn't been thinking at all when 'escaping'. All that had been on her mind was being free of him for _awhile_ when she saw the clock over the chalkboard in her last class that showed that school was almost over... And that _the pest_ would pick her up and touch her, and _breathe_ on her.

How dirty did he want her to feel? She'd heard the cruel whisperings of her other classmates which was _exactly_ what he was aiming for with his little performance during the night.

" _She's with that guy-"_

_"Just last week he was messing around with Megumi on the rooftop-"_

_"I feel sorry for her. That guy is..."_

_"Whatever happens to her serves her right. Anyone can tell by looking at him what kind of boy he is. All girls know-"_

_"But she's new!"_

_"She fell for that pretty face and just went for it. Being new doesn't excuse it,"_ the hateful way in which the other girl spoke of her made Hannah almost want to stand up to punch her in the face.

_What the fuck does that cunt know about my situation?_

The whispers had been between two girls in the back of the classroom. Hannah only knew their last names. Oda and Sato. When she had turned around to glare at them, Sato had the courtesy to look away from her in embarrassment, but Oda on the other hand had stared her directly, not backing down.

The other girl's hostility was tangible. It was as if she took Hannah's involvement with Laito as something of personal interest. Back at her old school, _Ayumi_ was the bully that continuously stepped over others including her, but Hannah always knew how to make that girl back off. _That_ particular bully had learned that she wasn't someone to be messed with.

_Great, to top it all off I've got an Ayumi clone to set straight plus a monster after me..._

Shuddering, she squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to cry. The last time she had cried had been when she had first arrived at the orphanage. She had been crying nonstop, annoying the numerous nuns trying to calm her. Even Hannah couldn't remember what it was that upset her enough to make her cry for hours.

Just paralyzing fear towards something unknown and endless crying.

It had been so long ago. She had been only six; mere months before she met Yui.

After her crying fit, Hannah remembered being silent, so silent the nuns thought she had autism due to the way she ignored those who spoke to her and didn't respond to any questions. All she would do was play by herself and draw. Being alone was comforting and her young mind didn't even register the people around her.

The nuns would murmur among each other about the state she'd arrived in and who left her back in those days thinking that her quietness kept her from being good of hearing.

That a very elegant blond woman with grey eyes like her own had hurriedly left her there saying she couldn't keep her. It was immediately assumed that the woman was her own mother due to their silvery eyes.

So she wasn't truly an 'orphan' but an _abandoned_ child. Someone unwanted that no one would miss, just like _he_ had told her in the basement of the very school she was currently cowering in.

The truth hurt, but it was still the truth. The _pest_ knew it and had rubbed it in her face by trapping her in his web and making her existence lose even more meaning. She'd only been 'his' since the night before, but she already felt the threat of losing herself completely.

If she let him continue with his game, he would win at actually breaking her.

_I won't let that happen. I'll figure out a way, but he's not going to win in anything. I won't let him._

That determination stopped her from shaking. Now all she felt was a frightening intense anger. She was pissed at her past, pissed at her short life of being always whispered about, and _pissed at him_ for trying to make her feel worse than she already did.

 _To hell with him and his stupid games._ , she clenched her jaw, glaring at the greyish green closed stall door in front of her.

"Bitch-chan looks like she just thought of something...!" she didn't react to the teasing voice above her. The pest had unsurprisingly 'caught' her and was peeking down at her from the other stall next to hers.

His sinister presence was stronger than ever. Despite his teasing tone, she could tell he was angry.

He felt more dangerous.

"Come on, Bitch-chan... Aren't you being a _little_ immature? Running away from class, making _all_ of us worry about you? Why, the other Bitch-chan looked like she was about to start crying seeing you had gone missing! How _selfish_ of you!"

That finally got her attention and she looked up, acknowledging his foul presence.

She had been right about him being angry. He had a smile on his lips but his glowing eyes were sharper, _colder_ than she'd ever seen them.

"Get out of there now, unless you want me to take you out myself," that low tone along with the cold smile was terrifying.

_How many sides does this guy have?_

Frozen with fear, she only looked up at him quietly, shielding what she was truly feeling.

His bright eyes narrowed briefly before he lowered himself down and Hannah braced herself for him to come get her.

Seconds felt like an eternity when her eyes finally saw his shoes at the bottom of the stall's door. She heard the vampire sigh before there was a loud deafening crack as the door was opened by him.

_He fucking broke it!_

Not knowing what to do, she followed pure instinct. Once the vampire was in sight in the broken doorway, Hannah rushed forward and shoved at his chest with her fists using all her strength. Her shove was good enough to push him far for her to run out of the stall and go to the bathroom's door. Once her hand reached the metal doorknob, she yanked but the heavy door wouldn't budge.

_No, no, nooo! I'm locked in here with him!_

"Nfu fu fu...! Did you really believe I'd make it that easy for you to get away?" Hannah trembled without turning around. She was waiting for him to try to grab her so she'd make him regret it.

"I've been sitting in the stall next to you for the past half hour and you didn't _even_ notice me there!" his words shocked her.

_How is that possible?!_

He was quiet enough to sneak in on her without her realizing a thing. She'd been almost certain the bathroom had been empty. There hasn't been a sound of the door opening and closing or of him coming to sit next to her.

_What made him come out?_

"I should have dragged you out of there when I first came in, but your scent was changing so enticingly that when you smelled of powerful rage, I _simply_ couldn't resist...!" his moan answered her question as if he'd read her mind.

 _He wants me angry. That's why he's doing this. It turns him on_., nausea made Hannah grimace. He'd played her again. Was she really that easy to control at his whim?

Laito was treating her like a puppet.

Taking a couple of calming breaths, Hannah forced herself to calm down. If he got off on her anger or fear, she'd take that away from him. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to defend herself if he tried to do something she didn't want.

She couldn't stand having him touch her. Fighting him or at least trying to avoid it, would give her a clean conscious to wipe away the self-disgust she'd been feeling since earlier that night when he had her on top of him.

 _I don't like doing this. I don't like it! I hate it and I hate_ him!

"Your heart is calm... But your scent is still so angry. You need to work on that, Bitch-chan."

 _Bullshit. He's got_ that _tone again. He can't stand me hiding it. This pest is bothered by me controlling how I react._

Hannah straightened her back, feeling smug. The vampire was pissed off and that was more than fine by her. Two can play this game. He'd never get to her like he wanted. Her body was one thing but her mind was another.

"Turn around," oh yes, she totally got on his nerves. _That_ voice was the one he used whenever he hurt her. She'd prefer being hurt going against him than just letting him _use_ her.

She stayed facing the door.

The vampire scoffed at her. Anger filled the air. It was unbearably thick. The tension felt like an unwanted caress.

Just like him.

Hannah didn't even scream when a painful tug on her loose hair yanked her way from the door. Panic almost made her resolve waver when Laito pulled her to him.

_Fuck this asshole!_

Twisting her long hair in his grip even though it pained her to the point of bringing tears to her eyes, Hannah scratched at his face, obviously startling him into letting her go briefly.

_He's going to kill me._

Laito had his head bowed as she hurriedly backed towards the bathroom door again. Damn him and his quietness. It was unnerving. He didn't shout when angry or went barreling about blindly. No, he was a silent rage that lashed out unexpectedly.

Lifting his head, he tilted his hat back and grinned as if she hadn't just scratched him. Four long red streaks were across his left cheek. They weren't bleeding, but they were the crimson color of a burn.

"If you wanted to play like _that_ , Bitch-chan, you should have said so sooner!"

 _Play_?

His fanged grin widened playfully, though his eyes were the same as that night when he had hunted her back in the mansion. Menacing and predatory.

He lunged towards her so fast, it was hard for her to dodge him in the small space of the girl's bathroom. Just getting away from him so quickly had her hit her stomach on the counter lined up with sinks.

_He's treating me no differently than a cat treats a mouse!_

Shuddering because of the bruising pain on her lower stomach, she backed away from the smiling vampire again that now stood still in front of the closed door.

His excited eyes followed her.

_I hate this damn game!_

He rushed towards her again and she bit back a scream when he grabbed her already bruised upper harm and twisted his hold so that the pain would paralyze her entire arm down to her wrist. Tears blurred her vision but she used her free arm to scratch him again.

Laito was too strong and fast for that. His other hand grabbed her flying wrist and before she knew it her back was slammed jarringly hard against the long mirror above the sinks. The force behind his actions literally rattled her teeth.

_This bastard...!_

Forced to sit on the bathroom's counter, she knew she had to catch him off guard so instead of pulling away, she quickly pushed towards him.

He never expected to have her suddenly wrap her legs around him and bite him on the jaw. His surprised shout was glorious as her teeth sunk into his pale skin and tugged. Vampire skin was tougher than she thought. She had to use all the strength in her jaw until she tasted a tiny bit of salty sweetness in her mouth. Just doing so made her own face ache.

The vampire finally pried her off him by throwing her back on the counter. She heard an alarming crack of the mirror behind her head on impact.

Wincing and closing her eyes at the headache forming at the blow, she heard him panting.

"I would have expected a lot from you, but jumping on me and attacking me like that...!" he actually sounded as if that was funny.

Opening her teary eyes, she glared at him warily. He was breathing heavily, his smile still in place as if not hurt at all despite her teeth being marked on his lower jaw. She'd bitten him hard enough to bleed; tiny droplets oozed out of her teeth marks.

_Why doesn't he just get it over with?_

"So _this_ is the kind of girl you really are!"

_I'm not any kind of girl. Just a girl that wants to get away from you..._

Still weakened by being thrown against the mirror twice in one night, she didn't have the time to push him back when he reached for her again. All she could do was raise her arms to shield herself which only helped him restrain her when he gripped both her wrists strongly.

His fingers were wrapped around her wrists so tightly that her bones were literally bending under the pressure.

Her moist angry eyes met his gleaming ones unblinkingly.

"I knew I picked the right one," those were his words before he pulled her harshly off the counter. Everything was a panicked blur when her body was thrown on the floor and he straddled her, setting his weight on her hips and the bruise she'd given herself earlier when trying to get away from him.

She clenched her teeth hard to keep from screaming at the pain of her back hitting the tiled ground. He let go of her wrists and her arms fell limply to her sides. The grip he'd had on her had numbed her arms entirely. Fury fueled inside of her at the helplessness.

He'd done it to keep her from defending herself against him using her fists.

"Don't be so mad at me, Bitch-chan. You should have known that this would happen if you fought me," that annoying chuckle with a lazy smirk promised retribution for her failed attempt in fending him off.

Laito took off his hat and set it without a rush on the floor next to him. Why would he hurry? He'd had her completely immobilized by hurting her wrists and sitting on her.

"Now... I was planning on biting one these...," his hand firmly gripped one of her breasts as she trembled, "after our quickie this morning if Subaru-kun hadn't interrupted us..."

She didn't make a sound, just keeping a steady glare as he smiled looking down at her breasts, licking his lips.

His fingers moved away from her breast and took hold of the cloth in the front of her blouse. He ripped the cloth down the front, exposing the entirety of her chest.

Looking down at her bra clad breasts, he cocked his head to the side with a slight frown.

"We really need to get you sexier underwear. _This_...," he hooked his index finger under the middle of her bra and pulled strongly to make it snap loudly, effortlessly releasing her breasts,"isn't really suitable underwear for a teenaged girl."

 _What you do to teenaged girls isn't suitable either._..

Cool fingertips ran down her stomach teasingly. His weight shifted so he was on her thighs. The sound of the zipper on the side of her school skirt reached her ears.

"You're very good at hiding your emotions. _Too_ good... But I know you hate this," the skirt lowered showing the top of her panties, his glowing eyes looking at the skin he was revealing.

"This is your punishment for trying to run away from me," his eyes met hers.

She didn't speak. If he punishmed her it meant only pain, right? She preferred pain to the pleasure he gave her unwillingly. The pleasure was what she hated the most. It left her feeling filthy as if she was just as immoral as him.

He lifted himself above her to lower her skirt down her immobile legs until they reached her ankles.

 _Sex in the girl's bathroom, huh?,_ her mind thought dully. From what she'd heard earlier that night he wasn't all too adverse to doing it even on the rooftop of the school.

_Even school isn't safe with this pervert._

"You'll learn to enjoy this."

She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to tune him out. It became difficult when she felt the coldness of his body hovering over her bare chest.

"Let's see how much blood I can take until you're to the point of breaking, Bitch-chan...," the whisper was just a hairsbreadth from her lips.

His hair tickled the skin of her chest as he began his 'punishment'. She forced herself not to flinch or allow her heartbeat to rise in tempo. The bastard _wanted_ her scared.

 _I can handle this...,_ it was a stupid thought. Slow torture wasn't what she was used to. Being paddled by nuns and being sent to bed after being yelled at was easy compared to what this bastard had in mind.

A wetness flicked at one of her nipples until it hardened. The coolness of the bathroom and moisture he left on her nipple made her shiver visibly before he slowly took her in his mouth.

He sucked tightly, almost painfully until a piercing pinch had her gasp. A cold hand squeezed her breast so he could take more flesh into his mouth and the pinching became unbearable.

_He's drinking from there!_

She could feel tears of pain running from the corners of her tightly closed eyes.

A loud gulp echoed in the bathroom, sickening her.

Removing his fangs away from her bleeding flesh, she heard a low giggle come from him. She held her her breath when he lightly kissed between her breasts. The deceptive gentleness showed exactly what kind of creature he was.

A creature that fooled others or perhaps even himself.

Her other breast wasn't spared of his attention when he sharply licked it and then sunk his fangs deeply. Both her legs jerked helplessly under him but that didn't stop him from his feasting.

After another disgusting gulp resounded, he finally stopped and lifted himself off.

"I wonder where I should bite you next... Do you have any suggestions?!" his question didn't get a response.

"Awww, Bitch-chan! Don't be so quiet! I haven't even started to truly break you yet!"

Silence. She held herself perfectly still when she sensed him leaning in close to her face as if studying her.

"I should bite your face for your stunt earlier...," the threat almost made her want to open her eyes.

Sighing at her resistance, Laito continued his punishment on her. Icy hands caressed the sides of her waist as his hair ran down her skin. She had a hard time holding in her scream when he bit the side of her waist. His fangs easily piercing her muscle.

It was getting harder and harder to keep herself from responding with every bite and gulp he did over her skin. His lethal teeth cut into her ribs, her lower stomach over the bruise formed there, her hip... He was practically picking sensitive areas with either muscle or bone to make it more agonizing.

Hannah prayed for it to end when she felt the waistband of her panties being playfully lifted by his fangs.

Releasing the elastic so it'd make a snapping sound, he said softly over her core,"I going bite you here too... To leave my mark since that's mine now..."

_Oh God no, please..._

She was trembling so bad with tears spilling freely now. There was no sound to it but the bastard actually got her to cry. Although he didn't take her panties off, he had no trouble biting into one of her folds through the cloth.

Now she screamed loudly which made his torture cease for a moment however the pause was so he could pull her panties down her mid-thighs.

His tounge lapped the blood caused by his fangs. Due to him grabbing a hold of her hips with one of his hands pressing on his bite on one of them causing a sharp pain, she couldn't wiggle away from his mouth.

His tounge tenderly teased her slit before he bit the other fold.

*****

Laito panted looking at the unconscious naked pale girl on the bathroom floor while leaning against a wall. _She_ had brought it on herself. Silly Bitch-chan should have known that.

His fangs marked her body in various places. He was pleased with his work, though unfortunately since he wasn't 'allowed' to kill her, the Bitch-chan would be out of commission for awhile.

The marks on her inner thighs and calves were his favorites. They were noticeable unlike the ones he'd given her breasts and lovely little sex.

How frustrating it was that she wouldn't be scarred by them. To Laito this was his way of marking his territory but how can he permanently mark something that heals as fast as she does?

The Bitch-chan had lost consciousness when he took blood from her ankle. By that time the girl had been whimpering and thrashing her head side to side.

_She's probably anemic by now._

Yet another problem. Getting regular 'meals' was always a hassle for every vampire. Each vampire had their own way of getting fed. Laito usually used the stupid girls in the school itself and if they became scared once they discovered the 'cute boy' they were about to fuck drank their blood, he'd threaten them or get rid of them by draining them over the night if they were too difficult in keeping quiet.

Reiji hated that he did that. He apparently 'risked exposure' of their family.

 _I drained some girl last week until she went into a coma... Maybe I should tell Bitch-chan about that because_ she _was the cause of it. If she hadn't been hiding with the other Bitch-chan, I wouldn't have had to go after that other girl to feed._

That was what he told himself every time he did it. It was _her_ fault he did it. _Her_ fault he _had_ to do it.

Irritated at the night's events, he mulled over what he was going to do now that his Bitch-chan was probably going to be out for a couple of days.

_Reiji-san will fuss about it, trying to get close._

Reiji, _Reiji_...! He'd been annoying him more than ever. As soon as the Bitch-chan had gone missing, his older brother had of course offered to retrieve her himself. Laito could only think it was to merely trick the girl into trusting him so he could have her.

That strict brother of his was far from a saint. He was sneaky like the rest of them. They were _all_ predators by nature and taking what they wanted by any means necessary either by using force or trickery was as essential as breathing.

Taking was part of being a vampire.

The Bitch-chan looked pretty pathetic lying on the hard floor with her whole body sprawled lewdly riddled with bites. She would have looked like that on her first night except she wouldn't have had a heartbeat.

Feeling older than he already was, he forced himself to stand up. Walking towards the girl, he bent down to grab his hat to place it upon his head.

Looking emotionlessly at his Bitch-chan, he then carefully picked her shivering form.

She felt as cold as a vampire when he had her against his chest. He was warm from all the blood he'd taken while she was drained almost to the point of being lethal.

"You won't run away again."

The girl, probably unknowing of who was holding her, pressed her cold cheek against his chest looking for his stolen warmth.

It almost made him smile because _now_ she understood what it was like to look for that heat. Hopefully that would make her more considerate of him in the future.

Grinning to himself at the girl's actions, he hummed to himself walking with her towards the door of the silent bathroom, while wondering how he was going to sneak back into the house without anyone noticing just how close he got to killing her.

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for all the suffering I'm causing this OC, but damn it her creator wanted for Laito to have a girl with a dominant sadistic nature he'd have difficulty to curb. T^T
> 
> And yes Hannah is a bit of a sadist herself.
> 
> Mainly wrote the chapter cos of the usual Yui bashing annoying me with "why doesn't she fight back?" Or "why is she still with them and doesn't run away?"
> 
> Well, in the games its impossible to fight back cos these guys make you regret it so I guess the ppl bitching about Yui's 'uselessness' don't really get just how dangerous her predicament is.
> 
> And no, they didn't have sex. He just drank her blood. 
> 
> Pls leave a kudos or a review. ;)


	17. Tribute To The Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega-long chapter (6,000+ words). Captivity, "considerate" Laito that isn't really considerate at all (the boy just don't know), horny possessive Ayato's abundant "ORE-SAAAAAMMMA" (I'm trying to reduce how much he says it), scared Yui, mentions of past incest abuse that made my own stomach turn but some may like for shock factor, mentions of murder, dub-con slight fingering and groping. Yep, this chapter has a lot of stuff going on.

There was no word to describe the agony Hannah felt when regaining consciousness. Her whole body felt heavy with exhaustion as well as sharp pinpricks of pain over her skin. The coldness caressing the bare skin of her chest didn't help ease her torture in the least.

Opening her sore eyes took effort. They felt as if they'd been glued shut by dried tears. Even with her slightly open bloodshot eyes, her blurred vision didn't see anything of import except a small chandelier glowing a dim light down on her.

_Am I dead?_

It was dumb question. If she were dead, she wouldn't feel anything. But she still felt like death itself. More like shit run over twice.

A metallic iciness encased one of her wrists. She could feel it weighing her bruised arm down on a soft surface. A bracelet...? No, it was too heavy to be that.

Then there was a cushioning under her cold pained body.

_Is this a bed?_

A loud sigh from beside her told she was unfortunately not alone.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up, Bitch-chan! You've been out for hours!"

_Fuck my life, I'm still alive..._

Swallowing her own saliva was like swallowing pure acid. Her throat was so sore it burned just to even breathe.

"You kind of scared me for a second there. You wouldn't wake up no matter _what_ I did to you!" Laito's weight on the bed next to her shifted.

To her growing disgust, his face suddenly came into her sight. He was leaning over her with his longish hair loose from his hat. His stupid face was the last thing she wanted to see when waking up. It was too sickeningly pretty even for a 'boy'. Hell, he was even prettier than most girls which made it unfair in a way.

With gentle features and those abnormally green eyes that were always looking at her with a lazy heatedness, you would never suspect that the pest was evil. How she wished his black soul were more noticeable on sight. No one as twisted as him should look like he did.

The fact that he was smiling down at her was an even bigger annoyance.

"Those eyes of yours are more alive than ever," the cheerful smile on his lips gentled as if in affection.

_That's because I hate your fucking guts and wished you or I were dead. Damn you for existing!_

"Your eyes are what I like most. I can tell you're cursing and insulting me without words just by looking at them... They fascinate me," his own eyes looked into hers and she to her dismay couldn't look away. Those unnatural glowing orbs with thin slits had her weak glare glued to his.

Too weak and in pain, she couldn't even fend him off when those eyes that she now noticed were more reptilian than catlike, came closer.

His lips lightly pressed on hers with his eyes unblinkingly looking straight at her. It was embarrassing to have him that close to her face but the monster had done plenty to her that involved unwanted closeness.

_This feels too personal._

Hannah found out quickly that having him kissing her with open eyes bothered her. It was like he were exposing more of her.

Removing his lips from hers, he gave her one of his deceptive grins and stroked her cool cheek gently before finally moving away from her.

 _Thank God!,_ having him do that was nervewracking.

The bed under her shook slightly signaling that he'd gotten off it. It only brought a small measure of peace to her mind that he wasn't planning on doing something perverted to her at least for the time being.

"Since you'll be out for a couple of days, I'll have to take care of you!" those words had her eyes widening in fear.

"Really, Bitch-chan... You shouldn't have tried to run away like that..."

She forced herself to swallow so she could speak to him as she heard him opening a door somewhere inside the room.

"I... wasn't running... away...," it was a mere croaking that she could manage but it was still understandable.

"I can't really trust you anymore," his voice sounded near once more as if he were standing at the foot of the bed. His damned inhuman speed was always going to annoy her but at the moment she was too weak to even flinch.

_I don't give a shit it you trust me or not. What are you, a control freak?_

Laito was apparently in a melancholic sighing mood over her quietness. She wasn't going to apologize for what she did if that was what he was expecting from her. Why should _she_ care about his feelings when he didn't care about hers? To hell with the pest.

"You're so inconsiderate...," the low tone would have frightened her but she was too tired to give a damn if he was angry. Even if she'd had the energy she still wouldn't have given a shit.

"Be good while I'm out. I need to get you some things to help you get better!" the sudden cheerfulness in his voice was like always, jarring to her. Laito might as well have a switch for his moods.

Closing her eyes, she heard him leave the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

A sigh of relief left her. His oppressive presence was finally gone.

Feeling only a bit calmer with him away from her, Hannah slowly rolled herself on her side. It was hard to do so because her body was so sore and stiff from not moving for hours. Both her arms were so bruised, they were almost useless and the countless bites she had all over her still nude body were scabbed.

 _This is pure hell.,_ her eyes noted in defeat that she was in his room. The selfish vampire didn't think of taking her to recover in her own room, but his. She didn't want to be anywhere near his things.

Angered by his antics, she tried to move the bruised arm that felt heavier than the other. Her sore eyes widened at hearing a loud metallic clinking.

"What...?"

Confused, she painstakingly raised her head to look at what exactly was encircling her wrist.

_THAT BLOODSUCKING SON OF A BITCH!_

No wonder Laito had so cheerfully walked out of his room without a care in the world after expressing not trusting her anymore.

The fucking asshole had shackled her to his bed.

*****

 _Why isn't anyone saying anything?!,_ Yui hadn't heard a single thing from Hannah since the night before. After she had disappeared, Laito had gone after her just to thwart Reiji who was already in the process of retrieving her himself.

Not knowing what to do she'd followed Shuu to his room even though he hadn't requested her presence. Running away from Ayato wasn't her only reason for sticking close to the eldest Sakamaki. She felt that if she stayed close to him she may find out more about her and Hannah's purpose there.

Although it made her cringe inwardly, she willingly offered him blood from her wrist. As long as she made easy from him, he took it without much complaint.

However, he told her to stay in the bed with him after feeding him. That was when she was reminded that even though he was quiet and apparently inoffensive, Shuu was still a man.

He hadn't done anything untoward to her, but having his big body that was warned by her blood spooning her much smaller one barely gave her a moments peace throughout the day of sleeping.

Vampires liked being close to warm living things she soon found out.

_I don't know how long I can stay with him. He's getting closer to me..._

Once she woke up, he'd surprisingly been out of bed, sitting on an armchair silently observing her. Yui had been startled by it and sat up sharply, but he only told her in his tired disinterested tone that Laito had indeed found her friend and brought her back.

_Yet no one else is saying anything and I haven't seen her or Laito..._

How could she just sit there eating dinner while the rest of them were treating it just like any other night?

Yui's eyes looked at the empty seat beside her. Hannah's food still had been served as if she'd come down any second.

"Wow! Reiji-san actually started dinner without the rest of the family! _That's_ a first!" recognizing that loud cheery tone, Yui turned her head to see Laito enter the dining room.

"You and Hannah-san are too late to dine with us tonight," Reiji said tightly, not bothering to hide his disdain towards his noisy younger sibling. Yui could literally sense the annoyed tension coming from the red eyed vampire when he looked at Laito.

"Can't argue with you there...," smirking slyly, Laito walked over to Hannah's plate and pouted.

"This must be cold now. I'll have something new brought up," sighing as if tired, he turned around and walked over to the entry way of the large dining room. There he picked up some bags, proving he'd been out of the house that whole time.

Seeing he was about to leave, Yui frantically excused herself to jump off her seat as Reiji made an exasperated sound at her impoliteness.

_I need to ask him about Hannah!_

Practically running after the fedora wearing vampire, she finally caught up to him as he headed up the grand staircase.

Not knowing how to address him since she'd never truly spoken to him before, she called out to him,"Wait! L-Laito-kun...!"

Thankfully he stopped and turned around to give her one of his slow smiles. Yui couldn't understand how Hannah could deal having a vampire like Laito in close proximity of her. Sure the boy was beautiful, that much was undeniable, but something about his presence felt clogging. Hostile and violating. Just having his eyes looking at her in askance was taxing.

"Yes, Bitch-chan?"

_I'll just ask him._

"About Hannah... Can I see her to check if she's alright...?" wringing her hands together, she forced the words out. Standing in front him was making her nervous. He felt every bit as menacing as Ayato.

A slight frown was on his face at her request. Seconds that felt like hours passed by before he answered her.

"My Bitch-chan is being punished right now for trying to run away. Having visitors over feels like cheating."

Yui's mouth opened and closed as he turned around already dismissing her.

" _Punished_! How?!" those words spilled from her lips before she could stop herself.

The vampire froze, visibly tensing his shoulders. She could sense his annoyance at her stubbornness.

"She's chained to my bed," Laito's final words before he continued up the stairs had her jaw drop.

 _Chained to his bed?!,_ wanting to follow him, she tried to go up the stairs after the perverse vampire 'in charge' of Hannah, but a firm grip on her shoulder held her back.

"What-?"

"Don't go up there," Shuu quietly told her to her dismay. "He let Reiji check her after he brought her and she's fine. She just needs some rest."

"What do you mean fine?! He's got her chained to his bed! How is that _fine_?!" Yui was so panicked she couldn't even control her voice. She was practically shouting at Shuu.

Furious tears filled her eyes as Shuu closed his eyes wincing at her tone. The blond vampire treasured his precious silence more than anything.

"We can't do anything about what he does to punish her. It's against our laws."

 _Laws? They've got_ laws _...?_

*****

"Don't fight me in this too, Bitch-chan...! You're acting like a child!" Laito whined trying to bathe his very angry bitch inside the big bathtub. The girl had trashed so much when he'd taken her to the warm water, he'd gotten wet. It left him with no choice but to get naked and bathe along with her.

_She's been fighting me ever since I fed her._

With what little energy the Bitch-chan had gained from her meal, she still fought him when he'd removed the shackle to wash her bruised body in the bathtub he'd prepared for her.

 _She looks like a drowned cat._ , he would have laughed if he weren't so annoyed at her resistance.

The girl in front of him sputtered loudly, her straight black hair wetly clinging to her face. She'd struggled so much in his arms, he had literally dumped her in the water.

Looking at her solemnly, he leaned his naked back on the other side of the tub just observing her as she used her trembling hands to remove the strands away from her eyes, lips and cheeks.

She _really_ was like a child. He had to feed her because she could barely move earlier. He didn't know taking care of a nearly drained bitch would be so difficult. In the past he usually left bitch-chans to die after breaking them.

"Done?" he asked lowly as she looked him with noticeably reddened furious eyes.

She pulled her naked wet knees up to her chest to avoid touching him. Trying to keep him from touching her was a waste of time, what a stupid Bitch-chan.

"The warm water must feel _awful_ on those bites I left on your tasty girly parts," his lips spread into a smug grin when she scowled.

"This water doesn't feel warm because your cold ass is in it with me," she didn't waste time insulting him. Bitch-chan never failed to amuse him.

Pouting in feigned hurt, he said sadly, "You should know by now that I can't help that, Bitch-chan. If you hadn't fought me so much, I wouldn't have had to get in with you-"

"I can bathe by myself!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Ahhh, but where's the _fun_ in that?! I'm supposed to _take care_ of you!"

Her insulting snort almost felt offensive to him. Laito didn't mind her hate but at times it did occasionally sting. Now was such a time because he was earnestly trying to help her recover.

If she didn't recover, he'd be without a Bitch-chan. Getting a new one wasn't on his mind as long as she entertained him. Besides that, breaking in 'replacements' took time.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she snapped when he sat up to come closer to her. "You've done enough to me already!"

One of his brows quirked at this. Was she trying to pin _her actions_ on him again? Laito had believed he'd made things clear that all of her punishments were due to her disobeying him. She still went against his wishes regardless of what he did to put her back in place.

"Don't!" her shout didn't stop him from getting a hold of her by the hair. The stringy wet strands easily tangled in his fingers when he pulled her easily towards his cool chest. Her wet shoulder slid against him as he sat her sideways between his spread legs, still tugging at her knotted locks.

The girl winced and tried to push off him, but he wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon.

Grabbing some soap with his free hand, he clumsily and harshly ran the soap bar over her injured breasts.

"Stop! It burns!" now water was splashing everywhere. He could smell the blood of the reopened fang marks on her body.

_What a dumb girl._

He didn't care if he hurt her. She brought it all on herself with her struggles. The smell of her tears and blood were satisfying to him because it meant that she hated the pain.

She'll learn her place.

*****

_Everyone is talking..._

Going to school without Hannah was suffocating for Yui. Ever since they'd arrived at that hell house with the Sakamakis, Hannah had been by her side in the unfamiliar places. Even though circumstances had separated them physically as of late, it was lonely going from class to class without the silent strong presence of her friend.

_"Her and that hentai Sakamaki are missing..."_

_"They're probably skipping together."_

Yui winced, clenching her fists over her desk at hearing some murmurings in the classroom before the professor finally entered to begin lessons.

In every class she'd heard whispering regarding Hannah and Laito. It was a matter of time before she snapped. The petty gossipers didn't have the slightest idea of what her and her friend were going through at the hands of the Sakamaki family. To the other students they were 'lucky', since the six vampire boys were some kind of celebrities.

According to some rumors she had picked up the boys were the sons of a politician named Sakamaki Tougo, though she'd also heard another rumor that their father was actually the director of the school among other things.

Yui didn't know what to believe. This was the second week they'd been in captivity with the brothers and so far she hadn't seen a parent. The only adults she'd seen at the mansion were the sallow faced servants, but not once had she even heard the boys even mention their father.

_I'm too afraid to ask._

_"Never thought the new girl would be such a slut..."_

Yui had enough. It'd been happening for the last couple of classes! Standing up from her seat she turned around to glare at the girls talking about things they knew nothing of.

"Who are you to talk about her that way?! You don't know what's going on between the two of them so shut up!"

The group of whispering girls avoided her eyes after her outburst.

"Komori-san?" Yui tensed at hearing the professor speak behind her. "Please take your seat unless you want to go to the principal's office."

Blood rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. She wasn't one to lose her temper. Hannah was the hotheaded one while Yui was calm, but lately... she felt as if everything was catching up with her. The stress of it. The uncertainty of not knowing if they'll be alright in the end.

Gulping, she slowly took her seat and looked down at her hands.

"Sorry... it won't happen again," with her head lowered, she apologized sincerely.

The professor didn't say anything to her apology and continued to give their lesson without interruption.

Yui was uncomfortable the entire time, because throughout the class, even though the whispering had stopped, she felt the other students eyeing her.

Most of the night continued that way until it was almost time for her last class which she had the misfortune of sharing with Ayato and Kanato. It was so discomforting being in that class with the two of them despite the room having so many humans inside along with her. How could no one feel how _threatening_ these boys were? Was it only a sixth sense her and Hannah had?

To the rest of the humans in the school the vampires were seen as 'normal' and she didn't understand why.

Walking to that final class now, she felt a flare of fear inside of her. It was like an awareness of something that was going to happen. An _unseen threa_ t. Even in the hallway with students, she couldn't shake off the sensation that she was being targeted by something maliciously watching her.

Subconsciously, she touched her throat and paused in the hallway. There was silence despite her still seeing the students moving around her. She couldn't even hear herself breathing.

_What's going on...?_

A cold hand grabbed the back of her throat and pulled her away to one of the doors in the hallway. She didn't even have time to scream or fight against her assailant. The door opened and shut quickly behind her and her attacker, showing her to an empty classroom.

Once she was released, almost stumbling into the empty room, she spun around to see who was standing in front of the closed door.

Ayato smirked at her, his fangs looking more menacing than the last time he'd sunk them into her.

" _Told you_ Shuu couldn't keep you safe."

 _He's blocking my only way out.,_ understanding the situation all too well, Yui backed away from the vampire who had trapped her.

"Class is about to start, Ayato-kun...," her voice sounded pitiful to her ears, as if silently begging him not to come closer.

"Don't worry, this will be quick, chichinashi," his words didn't help when accompanied with a mean smile.

_So he only wants to talk...?_

Still frightened, she trembled in front of him clutching a hand to her chest. Her heart always raced in an escalated fear around him. Like it felt how dangerous he was. It'd been like that from the day she'd first seen him.

"What did you want to talk about...?" it was a tentative question but the sooner she got away from him the better.

His predatory smile didn't bode well with her along with those sharp bright yellow green eyes.

"Has Shuu _fucked_ you yet?"

She couldn't help flinching at his crude words. Being raised in a convent she wasn't used to hearing such language except from Hannah, but then again her friend didn't speak of vulgar sexual things; mainly using profanity out of frustration.

"N-No," she hated looking so weak in front of him. Hopefully there would be a time she'd stop being so afraid of these vampires, Ayato in particular.

His smile vanished as his eyes narrowed. Yui was confused by it since she'd given an honest answer. Shuu may have had her sleep in the same bed with him but there was no sex involved.

"Ore-sama doesn't believe you."

Her heart was positively hammering now. The threat he emanated was far too real to ignore.

A scream got stuck in her throat when he lunged towards her. He moved so fast it was impossible to see him quickly enough to get out of his way.

His cold strong fingers wrapped around her throat and before she knew it she was thrown across one of the desks in the classroom. The grip on her throat made it impossible for her to call for help. She'd had the wind knocked out of her with his attack.

With her small body laying on the desk, she felt paralyzed by his hold.

"Stay still, just like that...," his brilliant eyes warned her as he loomed over her.

_I can't even move!_

The coldness clasping around her neck was nearly crushing her windpipe.

His free hand caressed the front of her still body. Yui had tears sting her eyes at how she couldn't move no matter how much she wanted to. The shock of being jumped at like that had seemed to have put her in a state of frozen shock.

Even though the hand wrapped around her throat was cruely merciless, the hand running down her chest was gentle enough to make her want to recoil from it. The strange tickling sensation it was giving her was too confusing for her. Like something inside of her was giving up, wanting it despite the fear.

"Oh, so you like being touched like this, _don't you,_ chichinashi?" his grin looked like it was about to split his cheeks.

 _No, you're wrong!_ , her mind shouted while that darkness inside of her whispered almost seductively to surrender to his touch like it was an instinct. It was a whisper without actual words. More like an emotion that had been dormant.

_What is this?!_

The vampire's hand reached the bottom of her skirt. She couldn't suppress a shiver when his fingertips skimmed over her inner thigh, heading up to her crotch.

 _Please don't do this!_ , her eyes begged him as he watched her reactions feverishly.

Those fingertips pulled the crotch of her panties to the side. She screamed inwardly when two cold digits harshly pushed into her untouched tightness. The penetration burned her insides even though that evil part of her relaxed, allowing him to do it effortlessly.

The fingers thrusted into her meanly, spreading a bit of her unwanted arousal, making his sliding easier.

"You're still a virgin," the invading feeling of his fingers disappeared to her relief although when he abruptly pulled them out it stung her folds.

Ayato unwrapped his fingers from around her neck, finally letting her have some needed oxygen. She coughed loudly, sucking in deep breaths greedily.

"You're lucky we're still at school, otherwise I would have taken you right now. Ore-sama doesn't like being interrupted," she rubbed her bruised throat looking at him carefully, expecting him to go at her again.

"Are you disappointed ore-sama stopped?" his excited eyes seemed pleased by her body's reaction.

Forcing herself to sit up, she panted still massaging her throat without looking in his direction. Her entire chest burned and her insides felt sore yet strangely bereft as if something was taken from her.

Ayato's shadow stood in front of her meaning he was facing her, yet she didn't look up. She felt so ashamed by what had happened. Her body had liked it despite her fear.

_Could it be because of that voice I once heard...?_

"Chichinashi," the firm command in Ayato's tone had a shiver going down her spine. He obviously didn't like being ignored by her.

Ordering herself to stay calm, she dared herself to look into his eyes.

"Remember who _that_ really belongs to when with Shuu," the stare he was giving her was cold, not giving room for arguments.

Her lack of response wasn't out of rudeness but out of inability to actually talk after he'd strangled her to get her to stay still... but her helpless silence irritated him because before she knew it he had grabbed her chin painfully hard to tilt her head backwards pulling her face closer to his.

"You will stay in your room tonight, unless you want me to take _that_ here next time," his inhuman eyes were scaring her.

The already present pain in her chest grew sharper as her heart began to pound loudly.

He released her bruising chin.

Yui couldn't do anything as she saw him walking away from her and quietly leaving the classroom.

*****

_According to others, he'd been 'acting up'. Laito didn't see a problem with what he was doing. He'd been annoyed when throwing Kanato's beloved Teddy in the fountain and it had felt good to him to upset his middle triplet._

_Kanato had been singing for_ her _again. Taking her amorous attentions away from Laito. Ever since their 'relationship' had started, he had grown used to having her special care bestowed_ only _on him. His mother's caresses had ceased to be discomforting, and he'd accepted the filthy pleasure it brought him._

 _If his body enjoyed it then that only meant it wasn't_ wrong _. That was the logic he used to suppress the once existent nausea he'd felt whenever she had touched and stimulated his young confused body._

_"I HATE YOU, LAITO! YOU'VE BEEN MEANER LATELY!" Kanato, forever a crybaby, yelled at him with tears running down his cheeks. Laito watched him with a feigned surprised expression as his triplet went into the filthy water of the fountain to retrieve his soaked Teddy._

_Seeing his brother hug the filthy stuffed bear close to his chest while sobbing amused him._ Now _Kanato understood what Laito felt whenever their mother called him away from his lonesome playing to sing for her and her 'guests'._

 _"Kanato is right. You've been going overboard...," Ayato came to stand beside him, his clothes messy and grass stained. His older triplet had obviously gone to play in the woods again which only served to annoy_ her. _Didn't he know any better than to frustrate her?_

_Each one of his full-blooded siblings had a purpose for her. Ayato seemed to always go against his purpose for her while Kanato and Laito had long since accepted theirs._

_"HE'S BEEN MEAN TO ME AND TEDDY FOR NO REASON!" the yelling from a dripping Kanato almost made him laugh but Laito shielded his mirth, keeping a confused facade. "IF HE HURTS TEDDY AGAIN, I'LL KILL HIM!"_

That's impressive. He must really love that stuffed toy she gave to him.

_That had been the main reason why he had taken out his frustrations on the stupid toy, though he'd never admit that it was out of petty jealousy. He received more 'love' from their mother anyway._

_"Laito...?" a soft feminine voice called out to him from the gazebo._ She _always used_ that _voice when calling out to him. That alluring soft tone always had a gentle indulgent smile that he in his young mind only saw reserved for him._

_He grinned feeling his small heart race, leaving his triplets; Kanato still sobbing and crawling out of the fountain and Ayato staring after his quickly retreating form with sharp all too seeing eyes._

Laito woke up with a start.

Yet another old long buried memory had resurfaced to haunt him. How irritating to see _that person_ in his dreams again. Usually he had dreamless days. Sleeping without dreams was blissful. Just pure pitch blackness soothing his mind.

 _I wonder what woke me up...,_ His room was dark since he'd closed the curtains. The sunlight had bothered him too much for him to even enjoy the warmth brought in by the rays of heat.

Turning on his side, his glowing eyes saw his newest Bitch-chan curled up with her back towards him on the far side of the bed. Her small body covered up to her shoulders with his blankets to keep warm.

The black hair spilling over one of his pillows and her unique human scent mixed with his own had an almost calming effect on him.

His Bitch-chan had been especially difficult during his 'nursing' throughout the night. It has been easier said than done to remain patient with her violent brattiness. Everything he did to help her recover only gave him snarled insults and struggles.

Due to his distrust towards her, he had to shackle her right wrist to his bed again, only removing it to take her to the bathroom for basic necessities.

After he'd bathed her, he had dressed her up in a nightgown and untangled her messy wet hair. She had behaved no different than a hissing rabid cat when he'd brushed out that ebony hair that he admired on her. It took him awhile to realize during his tending of her that her scalp was actually bleeding due to having glass shards from the school's bathroom mirror embedded in it and his less that gentle brushing was digging them further in.

Laito has removed them himself although it was her fault she had them there in the first place. Humans were naturally _selfish, inconsiderate creatures,_ or so he told himself when she viciously cursed at him for licking the wounds on her scalp to disinfect them later on.

Reiji would probably say something stupid about her behaviour by excusing it as 'human ignorance about vampires'. To Laito, it was just a rude Bitch-chan that didn't show an ounce of gratitude for his attentions. He was doing far more for her than he'd done for anyone before, even though part of it was because he wasn't allowed to kill her and he wanted her recovered so he could enjoy her fully once more.

If she didn't interest him, he would have left her in the dungeons, drained and chained to a wall until his always meddling older brother came to the rescue just to try to get between her pretty little legs.

Because that was what Reiji _really wanted_ , damn him.

Laito was far too experienced in sex and knew all the emotions it involved. The heat, the release, the guilt, and the _yearning_... He could _smell_ it. Reiji's intense desire to _fuck his own niece_ was like an irritant to his nose.

The night he'd brought her in, he'd made certain that Reiji got a good eyeful of just how much his Bitch-chan belonged to him. That rigid brother of his had actually been waiting for him to bring the Bitch-chan back.

Of course Reiji had been scandalized upon seeing a pale shivering nearly naked girl clinging tightly to him. He had to hand it to the Bitch-chan for unknowingly putting on a star performance for his brother.

He was sure that he'd let Reiji see all of the territorial bites he'd left on her delicious body when setting her on the bed that night. He had even undressed her fully in front of his speechless brother as the girl mumbled in her sleep trying to weakly reach out to him for more warmth from the blood he'd taken from her.

Laito had been grinning the whole time. If Reiji didn't get his point of showing off what was his, he'd simply have to _fuck_ the Bitch-chan in every room where he'd seen a hidden camera so Reiji himself could witness just how much of a _whore_ his niece was for Laito alone.

_"You've nearly killed her!"_

_"She nearly ran away and I punished her for it."_

He really wished Reiji would stop the concerned act. It was unnecessary with him. Reiji didn't care about anyone, just appearances. Behind that gentlemanly act there was a monster just as devious as him.

Annoyed just thinking about his brother's disgusting little crush, Laito scooted closer to the sleeping girl lying far from him. Her body was generating warmth again and he wanted it after that bad dream he'd had.

Whatever arousal he may felt upon being in close proximity of his tasty bitch had been chased away from him. Recalling the past tended to do that to him once in awhile... Though on some occasions, instead of feeling unaroused, he'd feel a powerful rage and need for release. An urgent need to replace _her_ face with another or sometimes _see it_ in his mind while fucking someone as he choked them.

Shivering, he pulled the girl close to him, hearing the metal of the chains attached to her wrist knock against his bed. The girl subconsciously tried to squirm away but he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his cool cheek between her shoulder blades that were exposed by the skimpy nightgown he'd put on her.

Closing his eyes he tried to find sleep again.

But more unwanted memories of the person he had loved as much as he despised resurfaced to taunt him. A remembered fear and embarrassment of his first orgasm that the graceful beautiful woman had cleaned up off his stomach with her tounge and then her face of betrayal when she fell, screaming loudly when he had pushed her off a balcony many years later.

To him, she had never looked more beautiful than the moment he had looked down at her from a high place. Her lovely face, with eyes of the same color and shape as his own staring unblinkingly up at the night sky in shock from the fall. That impossibly long lavender hair of hers spread out like wings among the crushed rose bushes. Large blood stains making her already dark dress darker in spots.

She _truly_ had been breathtaking.

Taking her life made her belong to him because he made that cold terrible heart of hers finally stop. She had seen his face during the fall. He'd made her fall just like she had made him fall as well throughout the years.

Shuddering now at how his once dark memories turned wonderful when reliving _that_ moment, he pressed his cool body on his Bitch-chan so her trembling curves would mold perfectly against him.

 _I've made so many bitch-chans after_ that woman _mine as well._

Inhaling in the pleasant smell of the Hannah-bitch, he was eventually able to go back to sleep.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cringe writing about Cordelia, but I really feel that touching up on the fucked up nature of her 'relationship' with Laito is necessary to explain why he turned out the way he did. T^T *goes to vomit in a toilet*
> 
> And Reiji needs to chiiiiiilll. Laito is getting upset and yandere little by little so you know shit is gonna hit the fan sometime down the road. Ore-sama shouldn't go randomly shoving his fingers into frightened girls either. :/
> 
> And did y'all see Shuu ain't so innocent?! He's a sneaky pervert. Trust me on this. Should I have Ayato take Yui's virginity in the next chapter or should have Shuu do that to piss him off? Wait... That sounds too cruel. He'd probably kill her if I did that... I'M STUCK Y'ALL, HELP A WRITER OUT!
> 
> Pls leave a kudos or review if you liked the chap. ;)
> 
> PS: an unfortunate true fact is that male victims of sexual abuse by a female family member is usually kept silent because guilt makes them rationalize that if their bodies react in any way its consensual even though their minds rejects what is being done to them.
> 
> Also, a male can get an erection without really wanting sex with his partner due to friction or experienced caressing. It's still rape regardless of the physical reactions but sexist ppl often believe that men can not be raped because of this. 
> 
> Sorry but they can, and because of this belief system men remain silent thinking they wanted it even if the act sickened them. Take this from someone that has talked with male victims of real life pedophilea.


	18. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayayui smut,tons of biting and licking.

Yui didn't know if she'd made the right decision. She was discomforted by both Ayato and Shuu now. Even though she had been raised in a sheltered environment, she could feel that Shuu was also slowly approaching her sexually even if he wasn't as aggressive as Ayato.

_He'll find me here too..._

She was understandably frightened. Instead of going to Shuu's room or her own room, she'd gone to Hannah's abandoned one. Sadly, due to her friend being held by captive in Laito's room as punishment, even her room didn't give Yui comfort.

The room felt empty and impersonal, cleaned to perfection as if no one had ever inhabited it. All of Hannah's things had been neatly put away by the mansion's servants so nothing personal of her friend was in sight.

The sheets smelled clean, _too_ clean. They must have been recently changed. The foreignness of sleeping in a different bed had her overly nervous. Yui had always had trouble falling asleep in unfamiliar places.

She'd closed the thick curtains to keep the light of the dawning day from entering the room. Turning day into night due to living with vampires was still difficult for her. She couldn't recall the last time she had been under the sunlight.

It felt like hours before exhaustion set in. Lying on the strange cold bed waiting for Ayato to jump out of the shadows to ravish her frightened body had her fighting sleep but her heavy eyelids won over when she saw no one was coming after her like she'd first assumed.

However, unbeknownst to her that was what _he'd_ been waiting for. Being on her guard wouldn't have given her pursuer the reaction he desired. _He_ liked her full of fear so that her pulse would race making her blood sweeter.

She screamed when his cold hand wrapped around her upper arm. That iciness was what awakened her from her anxious sleep. Despite having been dozing off, her body had been tense with nervousness as if almost expecting him to arrive.

"Shut up! It's too early to be screaming like this!"

Yui's frightened wide eyes stared into the semi-darkness. Even with so little lighting, she could see his glowing eyes and feral smile as he stood next to her bed gripping her arm.

"A-Ayato-kun...!" she gasped out at the smirking boy.

"Did you expect _Shuu_?" those glowing eyes narrowed dangerously on her, waiting for her response.

Yui was too scared to answer, even when Ayato's fingers tightened threateningly on her arm, trying to push her to speak.

"Chichinashi, you've been really pushing my buttons lately..."

Not knowing what to say she simply stared back at him, perfectly still. That painful heartbeat at having him so close to her and alone had come back. Her body could sense how tangible his powerful invasive presence really was. If anything, he felt more frightening. It told her she wasn't going to be able to come away unscathed.

The grip on her arm lifted but she didn't have time to cover herself when he whipped the blankets off her form. The once comfortable warmth she'd had surrounding her made the coldness of the room stronger on her slight body that was only covered by a slight nightgown.

Much to her growing shame that coldness worked against her, because her nipples pebbled and pushed up into the flimsy cloth of her demure gown.

Ayato chuckled, observing her reaction. That chuckle was what prompted her to shield her chest and he as if knowing her intentions, grabbed both her wrists and sat on her hips, pinning her to the bed under his weight.

He still had his school uniform on. She could tell and it made her wonder if vampires slept in all their clothes, since she'd seen Shuu do the same.

Those were the kind of thoughts running through her mind in order to block out what was going to happen to her about even though having Ayato's smiling face just inches from hers made that impossible.

Her wrists were pressed on either sides of her head and she tried to wiggle underneath him but he might as well have weighed a ton unless he was using his superior strength against her.

"You reacted to my touch earlier, chichinashi...," this seemed to please him while Yui's mind was in denial. She hadn't understood that seductive darkness she had felt back at the school that was more like an old instinct that was locked away inside of her. She hasn't recognized that as a part of herself but as part of something _else_.

He was so close she could smell him. There was a decidedly spicy smell she couldn't place and she could note the strange unnatural beauty of his glowing eyes. They really were like cat's eyes with  pale yellow green irises, thin pupils and dark encircling them that made them look brighter.

But they were the eyes on a nonhuman being that was hungry for her. She could feel his desire for her and it made her throat go dry and to her horror, she was feeling heat in her lower belly that shouldn't be there. Even her once fearful heart betrayed her by beating not out of horror but out of a morbid curiosity for what he had in store for her.

She flinched and trembled, clutching her eyes shut when he bent down to inhale her scent. His own body slightly shivered with excitement above hers as his inhaling breath tickled the side of her neck with her lightly moving blond strands.

Her voice had been robbed from her and the hold on her wrists was strong enough to make her hands lose feeling.

"It's a shame you'll stop smelling this way after tonight..."

Her eyes snapped open when he said those words. There was a hidden meaning behind them.

The scraping of his fangs along her vein had her tensing until he finally sunk his fangs. She expected him to greedily suck, but to her surprise he lifted his head to grin at her as the blood from his bite slowly dripped down the side of her neck and stained the pillow underneath her head.

"Ore-sama is going to taste that blood slowly before its changed."

Puzzled at his words, she gave a shocked yelp when he suddenly released one of her wrists and tore at the front of her gown, revealing her small chest to his eyes. Even though he'd seen them before, the exposure was still humiliating to her.

"Stay still unless you want me to really make it hurt," his warning had the desired effect. Yui knew no one would come to save her. The mansion was far too silent and there was no one else sleeping in the other rooms of the hall.

The vampire got closer to her panting chest and Yui knew what to expect. He'd bitten her there before and it was agonizing how deep his fangs could go, bruising her.

The piercing pain above one of her small breasts had her gasping. Just like he had done with her neck, he left that bite without sucking the blood. Instead just letting a river of the crimson liquid flow out over her pale skin.

Another bite directly over her erect nipple made her back arch off the bed. She could feel the wetness and warm stickiness of her blood slowly run and caress her cool skin as he left that bite alone to do the same to her other breast. Each bite felt deeper, spilling more blood that ran down the sides of her small torso but it wasn't enough blood loss to make her lightheaded like in the past.

The vampire's carefulness in shedding her blood made her realize what he was truly doing once he lifted his smirking lips off her newly pierced chest.

She could only watch in shocked silence as he took off his school blazer, already opened shirt and tie he usually had tied like a noose. His slender body was of athletic build but was not of bulky muscle. There was a boyish grace to him that made her feel homely laying underneath him with a naked chest only covered in blood.

Her legs jerked when he suddenly swooped down to the side of her neck. She expected a harsh bite like in the past but to her mortification, she felt his warm tounge licking the blood from the wound he'd left there. The lapping was languid, as if to savor the still warm blood.

The tickling sensation unnerved her. If he wanted to effect her in an arousing manner, it was to her inner shame, working even when the tip of his wiggling tounge flicked at the two punctures on her vein.

Yui's body was now uncomfortably hot when he finished cleansing her.

He nipped at the top of her shoulder when going further down her body, shedding a small droplet that he licked up.

The 'cleaning' of her breasts was what she disliked most despite her body's enjoyment of it. She could practically hear the wetness of him running his tounge over his bites there. They were too slow, yet firm so that his tounge rubbed on his stinging bites more painfully.

She recoiled under him when he licked at the sides of her ribs for the blood that had left streaks there. The ticklish feeling was embarrassing but the vampire didn't care when enjoying the taste of her blood. The one wrist he'd been holding unto was finally released but it didn't serve her to any good. Her body was uncooperative because that treacherous darkness in the back of her mind wanted her to stay there, allowing it to happen.

The rest of her gown was ripped off her hips when Ayato sat up. Her underwear suffered the same fate when he yanked them, stinging the sides of her narrow hips at his roughness. The harshness with which he was treating her now was a stark contrast with his gentle cleaning of her blood.

Yui's small arousal was beginning to wane once he sharply spread her nude thighs. The truth of what was happening rushed back to her at the sound of his zipper and the cool fingertips spreading her thin folds widely.

"Wait...!" Ayato already positioned himself and pushed deeply into her slightly moist tightness, tearing a scream from her mouth that he soon covered up with his hand.

His excited eyes glared at her before to her confusion, he roughly pulled out of her stinging insides.

_What is he doing...?_

Her small hips were lifted off the mattress underneath them as he lowered his head between her spread thighs. This made her eyes widen in alarm when his thirsting tounge gave a long deep lick over her bloodied slit. He gave one lick after the other on her sensitive bruised sex. It wasn't to arouse but to take the blood of her shed virginity. The last blood of the innocence he'd taken.

Her lower body trembled at the roughness of his tounge and his hot breath caressing her wet flesh between each lick. Yui, tearfully felt that darkness she had begun to hate respond, when her sex pulsed and heated under his hungry mouth.

Ayato let go of her hips suddenly, making her lower body bounce on the bed before he without warning entered her roughly again, startling a loud gasp from her. The thickness within her was stretching her uncomfortably especially when he didn't give her body time to grow accustomed to being invaded.

One jarring thrust after another shook her small body. It was a burning pain that seemed to sear her soul but didn't consume her in mere agony as she wished it did to at least remain pure of mind as the vampire pressed his naked smooth chest on her still bleeding one, sliding against her skin.

Off in a distance she could hear loud breathy gasps with each loud smack of his hips. Feminine gasps when one of his hands moved to one of her trembling thighs to force her leg over his hips to continue his furious pumping. She could feel her eyes stinging because mixed in with the pain, there was a hunger. A fierce hunger that made her lift her bruised wrists to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer as her abused inner walls seduced him by flexing around his rapidly sliding thickness.

A low groan left his lips at her actions and to her horror she could hear above the wanton feminine gasps, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall at the rhythm of his rough jags at her insides.

The traitorous arms around his neck held on for dear life. She had him close to her body, encouraging his cruelty with her once unused body. She couldn't even speak to get him to stop because she felt as if fevered.

This wasn't sex to her. An evil voice inside of her whispered a lewd word for what Ayato was doing to her. A word she wouldn't dare utter out loud.

 _Fucking_.

Fear at what her body had become couldn't deter the sudden release of pleasure that came after that vulgar word. It was such a pleasure that the pain ceased to exist for an instant as she moaned loudly, pressing her chest against his. Wet, hot, shameful... That feeling became everything to her. Like her very own existence depended on it along with the pain of his fangs on the side of her neck that he hadn't pierced during the night.

A guttural throaty groan came from Ayato as his thickness pulsated inside her sore heat. Hot streaks seemed to scald her womb. It was endless as his sucking of her forever changed blood.

*****

Ayato had a pleasant day's sleep. Well the few hours sleep he could get after the chichinashi let him do whatever he wanted with her after the first time.

The girl had still reeked of fear and maidenly confusion, but her body responded perfectly to what he did to it. He was thorough in letting her know who that body now truly belonged to. He hadn't been trying to be pleasurable.

Laito was the one that liked that pain and pleasure thing judging by all the noise and conflicting scents that usually came from his side of the house. Ayato on the other hand liked the possession of his brides. If they liked it or not was of no consequence, but the fact alone that his chichinashi orgasmed wildly and moaned like a hussy every time he took her did make him feel quite proud.

 _So much for Laito being the sex god in this family, huh._ , he smirked widely in the darkness of his iron maiden.

He didn't mind making her like it one bit. It made it easier to control her. When he'd pushed her face down on the bed with her ass up in the air, she took it greedily, sucking at his cock.

It had been a good day.

_She won't fight me any more when I go to her._

Wrapping his arm around the heavily sleeping naked girl he had placed in the iron maiden along with him he closed his eyes planning on going back to sleep before the bell of the night chimed telling them it was time to get ready for school.

But to his annoyance, fate had other plans when he heard a loud banging accompanied with an annoyed familiar scent.

_For shit's sakes! Really?! As if he cares!_

Disgruntled by the thundering noise, he tried his hardest to ignore it by snuggling into his chichinashi's heat but it continued getting louder with each strike.

 _"If you don't open this door, I'll_ break _it."_

Though the words weren't being shouted, he could tell the owner of the voice was serious.

_Damn him! He was passed out most of the night and now he gives a shit about what I do!_

Pissed off, he reluctantly let go of his chichinashi and loudly pushed the metal lid of his sleeping place. He was still naked but it was _his_ room. There was no reason why he should wear clothes.

Crawling out of the iron maiden, he stormed over to the door and slammed it open.

"What do _you_ want?"

Shuu looked at him as if he'd lost his mind for asking that question. Ayato couldn't recall a time of seeing his older sibling so alert.

It was nearly comical yet Ayato didn't crack a smile. He was tired, his body was too satisfied it felt sluggish... So he wasn't in the mood to deal with  suddenly territorial older brothers that out of the blue started to give a shit about a bride they forgot existed.

"You took her virginity," it wasn't a question but a statement that nearly made him want to roll his eyes.

"Yes, I did."

Blue eyes narrowed on him as Ayato was abruptly pushed to the side.

"What the hell-?!" he began to shout seeing his brother reach into the iron maiden to take his chichinashi out, uncaring of her nudity.

"Her blood has changed..."

_So that's why he's so upset? She's just another bride that happens to have very good blood, why is he-?_

"You do know that it's against the rules to take another one's bride, don't you, Ayato?" the question was asked quietly though Shuu's blue eyes were threatening.

Ayato clenched his jaw and crossed his arms, leaning his naked back on the doorframe.

They had their 'rules' but they never truly followed them. The only one that acted violently territorial was Kanato and sometimes Reiji if pushed too much, although Reiji took it out on the bride rather than them. Laito downright shared his brides willingly either out of boredom or because he had a sick kink for seeing them fucked or sucked by someone other than him. Subaru was too violent and distant to attach himself to his brides... While Shuu ignored his brides most of the time and didn't care if others messed with them.

_Is it her blood...?_

Shuu's cold eyes finally showed that usual detachment Ayato was accustomed to seeing as he let out a long sigh.

"You'll never change."

With those as his final words, Shuu walked past him with a shivering sleeping chichinashi and left his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT meant to be romantic. I had a battle royale in one chap cos SOMEONE actually thought I was aiming at romance (lmao). I'm really not, so fluffy romantic declarations of love and dates and cuteness is out.
> 
> I'm trying to stick to HDB personalities that are far from fluffy and loving and I get annoyed when ppl expect 'anime version' of the characters. Sorry, but I already had a battle royale explaining to a reviewer that expected romance to get well informed about what these boys are like including their backgrounds before thinking they'd get cuteness from me. DL is not lovey dovey story. These boys are NOT gentle. They could very well lock you up in the dungeons, WHIP you and even throw darts at you. It's sadism/masochism was sugarcoated in the anime probably to avoid shocking audiences unfamiliar with the game, leaving the sadism to just 'mere biting'. (I find it hilarious that the anime watchers are scandalized by that alone when the game showed way more gruesome things that had me feeling terrified for Yui. The anime didn't have that effect on me however. I just saw biting as the most extreme. -____-)
> 
> The requester of this fic wanted them animalistic and even gave me her psp with printed out translations to do so because she was tired of finding fluffy romantic anime version of these boys in fanfics. It merges some of the anime, but these boys have the potential of extreme cruelty. If anything I'd been taking it easy on these girls. That's why among the tags of this story I left "not romantic-freeform" and "this is not a love story" in the summary.
> 
> Sorry but I had to say this after having a bit of a chat in the msg at tumblr by someone asking me about the 'overdone torture' which surprised me until I found out they were only familiar with the anime. It's the SECOND time I've had someone not understanding that these boys are labelled as Do-S or "extreme sadists". Look up the meaning of sadist to understand what that entails. It's not just kinky sex but a desire to cause physical PAIN, humiliation, even psychological abuse including insults. Ppl drawn to the games have a taste for this and this story is aiming on delivering that.
> 
> If you are only familiar with the anime and still want to read, be open minded that this is not going to go light on the aspects you are unfamiliar with due to not getting the true gist of the story delivered. I don't mind if you read it, but keep that in mind before being shocked. Because yes Laito is fully capable of repeatedly biting a girl's body until nearly killing her and Ayato can throw darts at a girl or even have his bats wound her to later pour salt on the wounds. Yes Reiji can WHIP a girl, yes Kanato ain't a cute fluffy kid when he throws murderous fits because you made him wait too long and can STAB A GIRL REPEATEDLY WITH A FORK for it. I can go on to explain this but I think I scarred ppl unware of what happens in the games.
> 
> Just had to say it. Some ppl don't even know DL allows you (Yui) to choose who to suck your blood exclusively, assuming the story is a gangbang bite fest without direction due to the anime.
> 
> Sorry for the rant but I'm pissed and hormonal. Ppl just piss me off.
> 
> Just don't do that. I'm super fucking annoyed by this and I never had this problem before and it's because there's a huge divide between the anime and otome fandoms. Even the tag on tumblr is a mess cos ppl are in it thinking DL is an orgy involving a girl constantly being chased by six vampires, when in fact she chooses a BROTHER per route which gives you a different story per sibling. So yeah, Yui has a CHOICE on who exclusively sucks her blood unlike the gangbang biting on the anime.
> 
> End rant.


	19. What Are Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Hannah flashback (we get more background), Yui in shock, ORE-SAAAAAAMAAA wtf are you doing ORE-SAAAAAAMAAAA?(I'm terrible), mentions of past slaughter, Laito being a jerk in his 'sweet considerate' ways (boy still don't know better), blood drinking. Blah.

It was a sixth sense that awakened Hannah. Or perhaps it was the low mumblings outside of Laito's door. She knew it wasn't the _pest_ outside the door since he was still snuggling beside her and _freezing_ her in the process.

Low weakened feminine moans and a softly speaking male voice. _Those_ were the voices that were walking past the pest's room.

Laito groaned in his sleep, his cold cheek pressed against her back uncomfortably.

"They're so loud..."

 _How could they be loud? They were whispering_., she wasn't going to bother asking _him_ that. For all she knew it was some weird vampire thing. Like a detector.

Hannah stayed still even though she knew that he had already found out she was awake. She _could_ still pretend to be in more pain than she already was to avoid having him doing anything else other than using her body as a heater.

_How long will he keep me here?_

The bites on her body still stung but weren't bruising. However moving her arms was pure torture. She'd tried to slap him off numerous times during his 'caring' nonsense and had ended up regretting it. Her arms felt as if she'd been lifting hundreds of pounds in weights for hours. An unbearable soreness that brought tears to her eyes.

Leaving them immobile helped ease things but she didn't feel safe with them being unable to move. She'd taken boxing back at her old school. The nuns had taken her out of the classes soon after Hannah had tested her fists on one of Ayumi's twatty friends. So her fists were her best defense. Her legs were strong too yet not as trained for kicking as she was for punching.

Laito must have had figured that out after she'd popped him in the mouth back in the library which led him to immobilize them as a form of punishment for 'running away'.

_My legs aren't in much better shape. Those damned bites of his..._

She had to figure out of way to get him to let his guard down, but _how_? He knew everything she was doing when he wasn't around. How can she get him to trust her or at least back off so she can truly escape and take Yui with her?

No matter how much she thought about the possibilities, nothing came to mind. The vampire was an unpredictable basketcase. Figuring out his way of thinking was imposible when he managed to keep an innocent smile despite making her go through hell.

"Hmmmm, Bitch-chan..."

 _Please don't wake up yet! Go back to sleep! You like my warmth, take it! Just don't bother me anymore!_ , her inner shouts were pathetic. It was like she was inwardly _bargaining_ with the bastard so he wouldn't cause her more pain.

The sleepily mumbling vampire rubbed his cheek on her skin gently. He was practically using her skin to scratch himself, just brilliant.

"Are you still in pain...?" it would have been a surprisingly considerate question if he hadn't pressed his erection on her backside after asking it.

_He's got to be shitting me._

"...Y-Yes."

It was an honest answer but he tensed behind her in suspicion.

Hannah kept herself calm when he suddenly moved behind her to look down on the side of her face. The burn of his eyes, like always, was unnerving on her skin. It made her want to run and hide.

Sighing, Laito, who was finally satisfied at seeing she wasn't lying, moved away.

"It's no fun doing it with you this way. You shouldn't have made me have to do that to you..."

Her jaw clenched. Anger and disbelief at him excusing nearly _murdering_ her consumed her.

 _I need to get out of this place..._ , she reminded herself when he rose off his side of the bed to begin another night of 'tending' to her. Hannah couldn't understand why he bothered doing so. The vampire obviously hated her as much as she hated him, but he still persisted on keeping her. Was it a strange form of masochism on his side that made him want to be around her despite all her insults and violence?

"We should take you on a walk! You'll feel better!" that excited tone had her flinch. Something was dropped on the foot of the bed but she didn't sit up to look down on what it was.

_I can barely walk, God damn it! Is this another one of his tortures?_

"But we'll have to put a leash on you so you won't run away...," that mock sadness of his really got under her skin.

*****

Yui awakened to pain. Shuu had brought her back to her old room and had covered her naked body with her blanket. The strangeness in his rare act of kindness puzzled her but his words frightened her.

_"You're moving into my room tonight."_

She didn't understand the meaning behind those words and what he could possibly want from her.

_My body hurts..._

Her legs were sore and so was her lower back. That was without mentioning the pain between her legs that had her wincing every once in awhile. She felt as if her body had been _used_. It wasn't that far from the truth.

Ayato had made her feel no different from an object he could control at his whim and that darkness inside of her had adored it while her mind broke under his brutal actions.

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to hate him for it. Yes, she feared him more than ever, but _hate_ wasn't present within her towards the crude boy that had taken her multiple times. The boy that made her feel like an object.

_I wonder if this is how Hannah felt..._

In a way it was silly to wonder that. People often said Hannah and her were like oil and water and many found it odd that they'd gotten so close. Yui remembered how when she was little, something about Hannah, a _familiarity_ , drew her in.

It was something she had never felt with anyone else. Her friend had an unseen presence to her that was like an old memory Yui couldn't recall no matter how hard she tried.

Rising from her bed or what was soon to be her _old bed_ , Yui painstakingly, moved around, forcing her stiff mucles to work once more. Although it took her a while of pacing, she soon felt comfortable enough to walk without wincing, though sitting down would be a different matter.

_It's still daytime..._

After taking a shower that involved a lot inward cringing, she noted this. When was the last time she'd been under the sunlight? She'd barely slept at all, but she felt completely alert despite the lack of sleep. Perhaps it was the pain or realization that _it_ had finally happened to her too.

Trying to block out those painful thoughts, she was almost in a daze when going downstairs. She vaguely wondered if there was a door open to the outside since she was certain that the vampires kept them locked with key to keep her and Hannah from running away.

She just really wanted to feel the sun. For some reason the thought of the sun was comforting since it was something she saw regularly before coming to that place. Ridiculously sad that a mere time of day would calm her but at the moment it was all she had.

Taking a hallway past the grand staircase, she almost instinctively knew where to go without being told.

_The gardens._

How she knew which halls to take wasn't questioned by her.

Hearing voices once she reached a set of glass double doors she stopped just before reaching for the golden doorknobs with her trembling hands.

Frozen in place she heard those voices slowly coming closer. A cooing male voice and a low female murmuring.

Yui's heart leaped within her chest as she turned around to see Hannah and Laito heading her way. The vampire wasn't looking at her, seeming unaware of her, while speaking lowly to Hannah who was pressed tightly to his side.

Seeing Hannah's state reminded her exactly of what she was trying to forget. That they were no more than _prisoners_ in that place.

Even though she was pale, Hannah seemed to be fine though weakened. However that wasn't what shocked Yui.

A jewelled collar was around her neck with a leash attached. A leash Laito had possesively wrapped around his hand. He was practically half carrying the weak girl with him with his other arm around her waist.

_So many bites..._

Hannah was wearing nothing but a short revealing black dress displaying an alarming amount of bites around her pale legs. Her friend had her eyes closed as Laito lead her, either from pain or trying to ignore him.

"H-Hannah...," her raspy whisper made the vampire stop to finally look at her and Hannah's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Yui?!" something in Hannah's eyes looked alarmed and she couldn't understand why.

"Ayato-kun really did a number on you, didn't he? Nfu," the sick amusement Laito had in his abnormal gaze was like cold water on her skin.

_How does he...?_

Hannah's lips parted in shock.

"I can tell just by looking at you that's _Ayato-kun's_ handiwork," Laito's smiling gaze lingered on her neck as Yui touched the skin of her throat out of reflex.

Multiple small punctures were scattered around her neck. She hadn't felt them or noticed them. In fact she had avoided looking in mirrors or even touching herself too thoroughly while bathing to ignore what had happened to her.

Ayato had biten her more than once to test her 'changed blood'. He had muttered that if it wasn't good enough anymore he'd 'throw' her away. He hadn't drunk enough to make her lose consciousness like in the past, but the bites had been done repeatedly over her neck. It was as if he'd purposely marked her as his for all to see.

"That _asshole_!"

"Now, now, Bitch-chan, that's my older brother you're talking about," even chastising her, Laito didn't appear to really care if Hannah insulted Ayato. Like he just did it for the sake of saying something to annoy her friend.

Yui stared blankly in front of her, still stroking the bumps around her neck, feeling numbed by it.

"He's looking for you by the way," her once vacant eyes focused on Laito's slyly smiling face.

"Who...?"

"Who else? _Ayato-kun_!" the way he said his brother's name looked as if he was enjoying her discomfort at the mention of the name.

_I can't see him right now. I feel so ashamed because of how I reacted..._

Trembling, she wrapped her arms around herself, not knowing what to do if _he_ came after her again.

"We should take her on a walk with us...," Hannah whispered.

Laito was silent and Yui looked at him to try to at least guess what he was thinking at Hannah's suggestion.

He pouted thoughtfully for what felt like an eternity. There was a theatrical flare to his pause that told Yui that he only did it to make them nervous.

"I don't think you deserve to spend time with her yet, Bitch-chan... You're still being punished."

Yui's breath caught in her throat. The vampire's easy dismissal shouldn't have shocked her but it still did. The atmosphere around him had strong command despite his childishly saddened tone.

"Please... Laito-kun...," she wanted to be around her friend and away from the house. The place felt as if it was pressing down on her with every passing second.

More time passed by. Tense moments.

Sighing loudly, Laito gave a small grin.

"You look too _pitiful_ for me to say no."

Those insulting words were said before he released Hannah's leash to search in his pant pocket. The jingle of numerous keys echoed when he pulled out a keychain.

"You should really learn from _her_ , Bitch-chan. She knows how to beg sincerely. No wonder _Ayato-kun_ likes her so much!" giggling to himself, he pulled a quietly seething Hannah with him and Yui stepped out of the way.

The sound of a lock opening was welcomed by her ears.

 _So I was right. They do lock the doors.._.

Laito put away his keys and grabbed unto Hannah's leash before slowly stepping outside with her. Yui felt she had no choice but to follow them. She had no idea what would happen to her if she were alone.

Unfortunately Laito's oppressive presence was strong enough to overwhelm the familiarity of Hannah's calming one. The only joy Yui had was to see that she was alright.

The sun was going down slowly but the heat and light was so wonderful it almost stung her skin and eyes once they were outside. She guessed it was around five thirty at least since they'd usually be awakened by the bell once darkness completely fell to prepare for school and eat dinner.

"I heard humans need the sun once in awhile. Something about vitamins... Is that true?" Yui looked towards Laito who was looking at her curiously with her silent friend. They had walked off to a flowerbed in the immense garden while Yui had merely stood under the light of the sun, enjoying it.

Not knowing how to answer him, she mumbled a reply, "I guess..."

"Vitamin D. That's what the sun gives," Hannah said flatly but her eyes were on her.

"What a stupid thing to believe. Light giving vitamins. I guess that means humans are highly susceptible to the _smallest_ of things," Laito's smalltalk made an already awkward situation more awkward.

_Where is he going with this...?_

Laito didn't speak further on the subject but his small knowing smile made her uncomfortable as he turned to lead her friend further into the garden.

Yui watched them walk away, just allowing the sun to warm her. Off in a distance beyond the garden she could see nearly endless woods. It just proved how remote their location truly was.

 _"See how_ she _doesn't run away despite us just leaving her standing there like that, Bitch-chan._..?"

The low cooing voice was far away and Yui could see Laito pull Hannah closer to his side. In a show of twisted affection on his part, he kissed the side of Hannah's head... but Yui knew it wasn't out of tenderness.

Laito was treating Hannah like a precious _object_.

*****

Pissed wasn't even the right word to express how angry Ayato was at the moment.

_Laito allowed my chichinashi outside and didn't even keep an eye on her!_

He had been a foul mood since he'd had that confrontation with Shuu. The fact that his bum of an older brother walked out of his room with chichinashi as if she were _his_ really got on his final nerve. The last straw was when he'd been looking for that same chichinashi later on and found her standing completely alone in the gardens because his pervert of a brother had disappeared off with his beloved little ice slut.

Didn't his brother know how dangerous it was to let one of those girls walk around without supervision? What the fuck was going through Laito's head?!

The only good thing was that chichinashi hadn't even moved from her spot. He'd seen everything from a second story window, watchful of the small blonde just in case she did something stupid like _run away,_ for instance.

It still pissed him off how Laito just left her there. He'd gone off on him later, but Laito had just chuckled saying " _She won't be running away. I can tell."_

 _What does_ he _know other than sex?!_

Seriously, sometimes Laito got on his bad side. When they had been kids it hadn't been that way of course. When they were still young, Laito, Ayato and Kanato had been close. They had used to play together and even shared the same bed when one of them had a 'bad day' because of _the hag._

Laito had been the first to change. Kanato, who had always been a crybaby needy for attention, grew needier with volatile tantrums and Ayato well...

The separation of the three of them happened after _the whore_  had finally ceased to exist.

The three of them had been close because of her mistreatment of them, but once she was gone, their relationship deteriorated.

Now Laito and Kanato felt like strangers to him. Very familiar strangers, whom he knew too well yet kept a distance from not out of hate but out of some kind of invisible wall the hag had erected after her death.

One would have thought her death would have brought them closer but it didn't. Kanato had a breakdown after burning her and had completely separated himself from the rest of the family, constantly playing with his 'dolls'. Laito had started constantly disappearing from the house for sometimes weeks on a row, but when he came back from his 'trips' his personality rather than the once gentle child Laito, became progressively meaner. And Ayato... Ayato felt the weight of that hag still demeaning him to make him 'the best'. Everything he did never seemed to be good enough even if he boasted that it was to assure himself.

That whore had died leaving the three of them _cursed_. Ayato's hatred towards her grew over the years for what she'd done to them, for what _that man_ done as well in leaving them with that whore that had birthed them to raise while he ran around ruining more lives.

 _And that chichinashi had tasted of her after I took that virginity of hers. That same tainted blood_.

The only thing that had kept him from killing the girl was the highly addictive sweetness of that blood, but the tainted sweetness now unnerved him.

That girl was a _human_. Why did she taste like her?!

Coming back to the present time, the girl he had currently pressed against the wall trembled in the pleasure of his fangs. The curves were perfect just like he liked them, but the blood was _impure_.

 _This chick is a first year and not a virgin?_!

Humans were losing their innocence earlier these days...

Annoyed, he removed his fangs from the girl's throat and forced himself to lick the blood to heal the bite so the dumb girl wouldn't have a fit at being bitten. He had to be sneaky when feeding in school.

Releasing the girl's thighs, he let her fall dizzily on the floor, her arms around his neck finally releasing him. Virgin girls were so hard to come by these days and he wasn't interested on underdeveloped kids to feed of. He went after the busty ones with nice hips.

_Chichinashi is an exception._

"A-Ayato-kun...?" the girl's eyes looked weakly up at him, hazy from the pleasure of his bite. Stupid girl didn't even know he'd fed off her while he groped her.

"Class is about to start," frustrated, he threw those words at whatever-her-fucking-name-was before leaving the janitor's closet he'd seduced her into going inside of.

This 'high school popularity' thing had its perks when it came to feeding but he had to be careful in not biting hard enough to bruise, otherwise they'd complain.

_I wouldn't have had to feed off that girl if Shuu hadn't told chichinashi to stay at the mansion for the night._

He was sexually frustrated despite the pleasant hours he'd had passed with chichinashi. Walking around with an erection was becoming difficult especially since Shuu seemed to not want to be lazy for once regarding a bride.

*****

_"Phillip?! Phillip?!" Hannah called out to a slightly older boy with chestnut brown hair, holding a small doll to her chest. She always 'bothered' Phillip, but he was the only person close to her age._

_"What, Hanny?!" he shot back snottily, making her little face scowl as she stomped her small foot._

_"Philly!" the boy stuck her tounge back at her 'insult', as he continued sharpening the silver dagger the adults at the safe house always had to use._

I'm so bored!

_Annoyed that her 'friend' was busy doing boring older kids stuff, she stomped off with her chin in the air, her long pig tails whipping as she spun off dramatically._

_Her mama and papa hadn't gotten back from their 'hunt'. It had been three days since they'd gone out and she was worried, like she always did when they left. When worried about her parents she needed distraction and Phillip, even though he was moody and as cranky as a word she did not dare say because it was a 'grown up' word, was good at teaching her things like throwing knives or playing cards._

Father Yoshiaki hasn't gotten back from his 'hunt' either but he called saying he's on his way.

_All the grown ups hunted 'terrible beings' that preyed on humans. Her papa was 'special' so he was almost always called off to work with her mama as his partner. That made little six year old Hannah so lonely. She adored her parents because despite their absences, they loved her and she loved them._

_Her papa would teach her how to dance even though that was really him carrying her in his arms and spinning while she howled with laughter and her mama was very pretty with an equally pretty singing voice that she used when brushing out her hair or playing dress up._

_Hannah knew she was a lucky child._

_Lots of the grown ups had been orphaned when they used to be kids. She really hoped that didn't happen to her. Every day, she'd tell herself that her papa was the strongest man around. To her, her papa was perfect. He protected her and mama with his power because he was 'special' according to the other adults._

_Unfortunately..._

_Blood, blood, so much blood and fear. She didn't know what was happening except the blood! She was a part of it! Drowning in it!_

_"PHILLIP!" she had screamed, but the boy was lying dead on the ground before her dyed in red. He had been struck trying to carry her outside in a mad rush once those strange people with bright eyes had found them and started-_

There's so much blood! It's everywhere!

 _Father Yoshiaki had all his bones crushed. There were nothing but gaping holes where his eyes once were, due to one of those_ mean people _poking them out meanly while asking him demanding questions about her papa._

They're dying because of papa?!

_Her six years of life was flashing before her eyes. She remembered the last conversation she'd had with her parents before they left for their 'hunt'._

_'Papa had been joking with her and mama. He always joked, making her mama huff calling him an 'unfunny flirt'._

_"You've got your mother's sass, but when you become 'serious missy' you're just like your grandmother," he had mentioned seeing her solemn look when they'd been ready to leave. Her father had the same grey eyes as hers and long black hair down to his shoulders that he even allowed her to play with much to his dismay even though he humored her by gasping at her 'artistic talent'._

_Hannah had told herself not to cry. She didn't like crying. It made her snotty and her eyes hurt, but she was always scared for her parents._

_"Now give me a hug or else your mama gets all scary about getting you upset," he grinned as Hannah ran up to him and hugged him tightly._

_"Who are you calling scary?! You snore like a monster!" her mama yelled walking into the room carrying some heavy duffelbags with their weapons._

_Papa snorted at that.'_

No! He can't be the reason why everyone is dying!

_But with the death all around her and the constant mentions of her father's name, Hannah's innocent mind couldn't understand how her father could be the cause._

_He protected everyone._

_She saw her view filled with pure crimson and screams. Then there was fire with the people she knew being consumed by it. The people she had grown up with had set their safe house on fire with all of them, including the evil people inside. They had barricaded the place with silver plates with the alarm system, planning of killing themselves, including her with those creatures._

_Hannah had curled up in a ball, the smoke filling her small lungs. She knew she was going to die. Her dull grey eyes could see the furious orange reaching the doorway of the room she had run off to._

_She had given up. There was no way out. The safe house was now a giant suicide with execution._

Papa _..._

_That was when she saw grey eyes like her own looking at her with alarm as her small body was quickly lifted off the floor. But it wasn't her papa's eyes. They were the eyes of a pretty lady with golden hair._

_The pretty lady felt so inhumanly cold yet comforting to Hannah after being in that infernal heat of the fire that had been about to kill her._

What startled Hannah out of her nightmare was the freezing cold that was no longer comforting but _threatening_. It took her awhile to calm her pounding heart as her sleep dazed eyes slowly blinked in the dark room.

_This asshole never quits being all over me even in his sleep!_

She resisted the urge to kick Laito who insisted on sleeping snuggled up to her. He had been at his 'finest' with his idea of taking care of her during the day. He'd not only shown her around the vast gardens of the 'hell mansion' but had shown her the rest of the house while carrying her with a fucking leash around her neck.

It was humiliating to have his brothers and servants seeing her in that state. She hated looking weak in front of others.

What was the point of putting a leash on her if he was carrying her like a child? It made her feel like she was a purse chihuahua.

Then his annoying cooing voice telling her what she _shouldn't_ do to piss him off really did a number on her.

He talked to her like she was a problematic child needing proper direction. She didn't even bother listening to his psycho babble because if she did, she would have punched him.

" _Now Bitch-chan, I don't want you talking to any of my brothers without my permission,_ especially Reiji-san..."

The guy was truly a control freak.

He told her she could go everywhere in the house except the last floor. What was in the last floor, she didn't know but she became curious after he told her not to go there, damn him.

 _Then there was that prick that can't wear his clothes like a normal person just acting bitchy after what_ he _did to Yui..._

Laito hadn't given her 'permission' to go off at the bastard. As soon as Ayato had shown up, he had tightened his arm threatening around her waist enough to cause pain in warning.

_"What were you thinking letting chichinashi out like that?!"_

Laito had that usual innocent face act of his that seemed to not only get on her nerves but on Ayato's nerves as well.

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"She was left alone for an hour!"_

" _Nfu, I didn't know your toy was my responsibility, Ayato-kun. She wanted out so I let her go outside since her_ master _wasn't around to ask for permission,_ " she could hear the assholish smirk in Laito's tone.

_"You knew I was close by!"_

_" But you're not_ Shuu-san _."_

Ayato actually looked shocked. If Hannah didn't know any better she'd say Laito dealt him a low blow.

_Glad to see I'm not the only one he messes with around here._

Fragments of her dream came back as she lay there in the bed with the icy vampire breathing gently on her back in his sleep.

She didn't know if they were memories or secret thoughts of what may have had happened to her in the past. Over the years, she'd often wondered what _truly_ brought her to the orphanage.

The dream had the logic of a child. 'Terrible beings', mama and papa... She recalled those bright eyed murderers in her dream saying a name repeatedly but she couldn't remember it. She could barely recall the faces of the black haired grey eyed man and the woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes she'd seen as her parents.

Yet... She did remember something too tangible that couldn't be wiped from her mind even after awakening...

She had loved them and they had loved her back. For once in her life Hannah had felt loved.

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Ayato and his "ore-sama-ness" Laito ain't responsible for your 'things' (that aren't really your 'things' but Shuu's). Don't be mad at him cos he was right, Yui ain't running off. Poor girl is in shock over you going beastmode on her.
> 
> I'm turning him yandere too btw. Them yanderes are psycho. It was the request, ya know. Main Laito/OC with AyaYui as a secondary ship. BOTH Ayato and Laito being yandere. That shit takes build up, especially since Ayato is already possessive by nature but imagine him MORE possessive. Laito is just creepy when possessive, even when 'affectionate'. Even Yui was freaked out by his 'sweet side'. But meh, these boys don't have peachy backgrounds and guess what... They're ain't HUMAN.
> 
> Imagine a predator with psychological trauma... Yep. The Sakamakis. That's like psychopathy on a sugar high.
> 
> Since Hannah is out for awhile, we'll focus on Yui for a bit but don't get used to it. I already informed that the story doesn't center on her or Ayato. (Sorry to burst bubbles, but its true) but Laito and Hannah. However since Yui is Shuu's bride, she's gonna be allowed to move more freely and she'll be able to gather info to move the plot involving Hannah forward. (Hannah can't do much shit cos Laito as you can see, is clingy af. Them familiars spying on her and him just hovering about. Yeah, poor Hannah dealing with that obsessive crap.)
> 
> Shuu ain't gonna pull a Laito and chain Yui to his bed or anything so she can just chill, as long as Ayato doesn't catch her again (which he most likely will cos the boy is horny)
> 
> Funny as hell now that I get to think about it. Both Ayato and Laito see BEATRIX'S kids as 'love rivals' just like Cordelia saw Beatrix as a rival as well cos she was the mama of the eldest boys or whatever. (I didn't do it on purpose either, lol. I just noticed it now)
> 
> However, Shuu's reasons for being 'nice' are quite simple and not really romantic at all (though y'all hate me on the next full moon)
> 
> Reiji is just creepy altogether. Laito recognizes a fellow creep and is like "BACK OFF, YOU DISGUSTING GLASSES PERSON, ONLY I CAN BE CREEPY WITH THIS HERE BITCH-CHAN! :/"
> 
> Yet, lmfaoooo... Reiji is not really Laito's 'love rival'. In the future, Laito is gonna have some monster competition (Hannah approves), but it won't be Reiji. (Though Reiji's crush will be useful regarding YUI, even though his crush is on Hannah. I love mixing plots like this. ;)
> 
> Alright, enough spoilers/hints.


	20. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laito is manipulative and bratty af in here. We'll find out why he took shots at Ayato of all ppl. Hannah is about to have a breakdown and poor Yui is going through some major emotional turmoil. Shorter chap pertaining more to emotion.

Laito could tell when someone was broken. He was addicted to breaking others and seeing the life leave their eyes. The death of innocence and all that was good left in his prey vanishing in them until they were just dirty and hollow.

There was something _special_ about it. A power that was bittersweet and nostalgic. He couldn't remember when he had become addicted to such a thing... Maybe his mind had blocked out why. But the emptiness he saw in a person's eyes showed a freedom to him.

It was a 'merciful' thing to do to prey. Killing them while still alive like that. Numbing them to pain like he was.

However _that_ didn't always work in his favor. During his little walk with his Bitch-chan he'd been awfully irritated when they came upon the other Bitch-chan.

The blond Bitch-chan's eyes showed that something had been broken in her. The disappearance of innocence, the presence of shock and numbness and that lovely emptiness he thought was the perfect state of mind.

Ayato had broken that girl so easily, while Laito hadn't made any process whatsoever with _his_ own toy.

The Hannah-bitch still had lively eyes. They were full of hate, but they were _alive._ He hated yet loved those eyes. Any other other girl would had been sobbing or obeying him blindly after he'd shown how he owned them, but _she_ refused.

Even if she gave a convincing facade of emptiness, he could read her like an open book. Stupid girl was fighting him not just physically but mentally. She wasn't giving up, even when pretending to be docile. Her mind was always at work _defying_ him.

It annoyed him that Ayato had broken someone when he was not making any progress. Whenever he thought he'd killed something in her, she'd come back full force.

Laito had thought that showing her off about the mansion would calm him down. Displaying how she was his by making her wear a dress to show off his bites.

He always had a reason for doing the things he did. It was to humiliate her and also show the others that he'd won in a way but once they got back to his room, he'd realized that he had won nothing. What _did_ he have? Just a pretty physical body covered in bites and fierce eyes mimicking that emptiness he wanted.

 _What's wrong with me...? No... What's wrong with_ her _?_

The life she still had in her meant she wasn't truly his. It made him feel _separate_ from her. He didn't like that feeling. Humiliation and that vacancy inside of people caused by him gave him comfort.

And she wasn't giving him that. If only he could _kill_ her!

Wanting to kill her was but a whim because deep down he knew he wouldn't do it. Not because he was told not to, but because in spite of his frustration, she actually _entertained_ him.

The annoying girl slept most peacefully when he didn't touch her. He had noticed that, because even _he_ couldn't stand the cold. Her breathing would be more even and calm, unlike when he held her that she wouldn't stop shivering, her uneasy breathing against his cool cheek lulling him to calm sleep.

_What a prideful Bitch-chan._

_That_ was what kept her alive. _Pride_. What a _selfish_ thing! It reminded him of-!

Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself the best he could while sitting up to look at the stubborn bitch by his side, sleeping unawares of his glare.

She had moved to lay on her back as soon as he'd released her from his cold embrace. She had that annoyingly peaceful expression of someone that had never suffered would have.

How could he make her completely his like all the others? _Fucking_ her wasn't enough, _sucking_ her blood wasn't enough, and he knew that even in _death_ she wouldn't belong to him. She was just _that_ _stubborn_.

He'd kept her with him for all those days during her recovery and she'd remained ungrateful to that as well. What a _cruel_ girl.

Seeing her pale lips parting in her sleep and her slowly rising and falling chest, Laito suddenly smiled.

It was a strange idea, but it was downright seductive to him. A way to cleanse himself and further taint her like she was _supposed_ to be tainted.

He pulled his thumb to his lips and bit down. Once he felt the sting and tasted his own blood, he drew his thumb back to look at it with a smirk.

His blood was a dark sinful red. Dead blood.

Trying not to laugh out loud, he pressed his bleeding thumb on the sleeping girl's lips. On reflex, her lips pursed and took some of his blood but it _wasn't enough_ to satisfy him.

Leaning over the unconscious girl, he stroked her hair gently to silently encourage her as he pushed his thumb further into her mouth.

_Take it, you little slut._

Unknowingly the girl suckled his blood and Laito's smile widened, and feeling euphoric his once angry eyes softened while gazing on her sleeping face. The thought of his blood staining her still pure insides were getting him so painfully hard it was driving him insane.

Finally some _peace_.

But he didn't know if giving her a small bit of his blood made her belong to him or made _him_ belong to her.

*****

 _Wow, should I be grateful?_ , Hannah wasn't buying into any of Laito's psychotic crap. The next night after his 'tour', he'd given her some 'medicine' to speed up her healing. Why he decided to give it to her now after she'd been in so much pain for days was her true question.

_He just wanted me to suffer depending on him. What an asshole. That's probably his messed up reason._

The 'medicine' had done its job though she'd hated it and had refused to take it at first which lead to some drama with the pain in the ass vampire. She wasn't going to take anything weird from the creep. He had a strange smile when offering the pill to her so of course she got aggressive.

The pest had literally pinned her down on the bed and made her nearly choke on it. Then he took a gulp of water from the glass he'd brought and squeezed her cheeks hard to force the water along with the pill down her throat with his lips.

He blamed her for doing that too like the total hypocrite he was.

The pill hadn't been poisonous yet hours later she did feel strangely around her bite wounds. They were _burning_. It was so uncomfortable, she laid paralyzed by it.

How she fucking hated his guts then. He'd just smiled to himself while doing a crossword puzzle as she gasped laying shackled beside him.

_Fucking piece of shit._

"Say, Bitch-chan...? What's a five letter word for cat that isn't feline?"

"Go to hell...!" she gasped beside him, still panting from the burning bites around her legs, breasts and privates. Her whole body was drenched in sweat.

"Those are too many letters... I said a _five_ letter word!" he had laughter in his voice.

She didn't respond. The pain was too strong and her thin nightgown was sticking to her skin from her sweat.

"Ah, I know the word... _Pussy_!"

_God fucking damn him to hell and back!_

Annoyed at his stupid joking, Hannah swung her arm towards him and swatted the stupid crossword puzzles book out of his hands.

She almost regretted her decision when he became too quiet.

"That was such a rude thing to do," he had _that_ tone again.

_Then kill me. I don't give a shit._

More silence passed.

"But I'll forgive you!" the sudden cheerfulness in his voice scared her.

 _What_?!

Laito was up to something. That was what told her. After that incident, she hadn't been able to relax even during the brief moments he'd gone out to bring her food.

_What is going through that crazy head of his...?_

After a night of suffering and a high fever, she had 'healed' from her wounds. She didn't consider it true healing because she still felt the pain but the _appearance_ of the bruises on her arms and the bites around her body were gone.

She would be able to go back to school on Friday. Normally she hated school, but at least there she had some classes without his annoying ass. During her time shackled to his bed, she had literally been overdosing on his presence. She needed relief from that.

But the pest had other plans, she so found out the night she needed to prepare to go to school.

"What is this?!" she snarled seeing the 'uniform' he'd brought her after the first bell of the night had rung. He'd still had her shackled to his bed so she hadn't been able to go to her room to dress.

"Your _new_ uniform. Your old one wasn't working for me," he grinned mischievously, holding the 'uniform' he'd brought in one of his hands hanging from a hanger.

She could tell just by looking at it that it had obviously been altered. It looked the same as her regular uniform but smaller.

_That's got to be breaking school dress codes!_

Sure she'd seen other girls with shorter skirts and tighter blazers to accentuate their curves but this was _ridiculous_. There was no way in hell she was going to wear such a thing in public. She hated the old uniform already because it showed her knees, imagine having a skirt showing even more leg. At her old school she hated the uniform and it'd only shown her calves.

"What did you _do_ to it?!"

"I didn't _do_ anything to it. The _servants_ did it!" awfully proud of himself, Laito draped the uniform over her legs.

_This shitty little..._

He didn't see anything wrong with it. That was something she'd learned was normal with him early on.

That stupid serene grin of his had been on his lips when he unshackled her right wrist.

"I wouldn't bother going to your room to change because all your uniforms are like this now...," the amusement at her expense just dripped from his tone.

Hannah almost didn't want to go to school even if it meant being free of him temporarily. Was _this_ his master plan? To dress her up like a cosplaying hooker? Or was he just playing around with her to distract her from something more sinister?

_This guy makes me paranoid._

Hating him, she'd had no choice but to don the clothes he'd brought her because as pathetic as it was, all she'd had on for the last couple of days were those slutty short nightgowns he liked.

Dinner with the family seemed to have become all the more discomforting due how the other brothers had seen her in a leash the day before and Yui's gaping at her wearing the modified uniform with knee high stockings that made it even sluttier in appearance.

Hannah foolishly revisited her old room. She'd excused herself from dinner earlier to see if she could find something to cover her up at least a little, like some old gym shorts for the trampy skirt.

What she found in her drawers and closet nearly gave her a heart attack, however.

_What the hell has he done with all my stuff?!_

"When did he have the time to do all this?!" she whispered furiously, looking inside the room's open closet. Everything was revealing. She didn't need to pull the clothes out to see how _bad_ it truly was. Just short skirts, dresses...

Nauseated, she stepped back, holding a hand to her mouth. The bastard had just taken over completely. There was no asking how she felt or consideration... Just a take over that erased her personal rights away.

She took a couple of deep breaths and closed her eyes, counting to ten. He was only trying to get a rise out of her and it was working to perfection. To him it was probably no more than a game.

"You don't like the improvement do you, Bitch-chan...?" a feigned saddened voice interrupted her thoughts.

_This is what he likes. He likes breaking me!_

Opening her eyes she looked at him dully as he stood in the bedroom's doorway with a sneaky smirk. He wasn't bothering to hide his intentions at all.

"You have shitty taste," she deadpanned.

Chuckling, he closed his eyes.

"Your taste was worse. Don't forget that," saying those words he left her room with both hands in his pockets. He was in his own happy insane little world that he wanted to drag her down into.

_What else is he going to do...?_

*****

Yui felt like she was in a permanent state between anxiety and numbness. Having Hannah back instead of calming her only made it worsen. The other girl's angered tension during dinner and the limo ride to school was thick enough to cut with a knife.

_Ayato-kun still sits next to me..._

Not wanting to touch him accidentally, she pressed against Hannah's side just like the first night they'd been on the limo.

He acted as if he hadn't taken physical possession of her at all. _That_ was what got to her. As if her first time was of no importance to him.

She felt more used because of this attitude from him. Why did it bother her so much when she didn't want a repeat of that night confused her.

Admitting that his dismissal actually hurt, stung. He'd robbed her of something that didn't seem of particular importance to him like it was to her.

Disturbed by this, her eyes began to burn with tears. It was so baffling. Why should she _care_ about what he thought of it? Why should it hurt at all?

If only she could replace her pain with anger like Hannah did, and further detach herself from the knowledge that her lost innocence was used more as a possession rather than the initiation into another important time in her life.

She'd always seen herself losing her virginity to someone who _cared_ about her. Her idea of sex never involved something quite like this. Being used and then ignored. Was _that_ all he wanted from her all along?

The way her body had felt during the act itself only confused her mind more.

"Yui...?" Hannah gently shook her shoulder.

Dazed, Yui looked into the concerned eyes of her friend in questioning.

"The limo has stopped and everybody is out already... It's time for class," to Yui's shock Hannah was right.

She was the only one remaining inside the limo. Hannah herself was out, leaning inside the limo to shake her out of her vacant moment.

"Sorry. Must be too much stuff in my mind lately," embarrassed by this, she allowed Hannah to pull her outside. The feel of Hannah's humanly warm hand in hers helped her gather some of her lost bravery.

All of their vampire captors were outside waiting for them. Yui could sense their annoyance at having to wait for them. Feeling nervous at all the stares, she pressed to Hannah's side, relying on her.

"About time chichinashi didn't waste our time," Ayato muttered making Yui tense at him finally acknowledging her. He hadn't even looked at her. The heat of his eyes was absent from his words.

_It hurts... Why?_

"Well, _now_ that we're all here...," Reiji interrupted the awkward silence in the school's entryway, crossing his arms, "due to Hannah-san's last time in school, I felt forced to change her class schedule."

"What?!" Hannah stiffened.

"Couldn't you have said this at dinner?" Subaru asked in annoyance.

"The dinner table is _not_ the correct place to discuss this. It's a matter that has to do with changes done to her schooling which I find suitable to discuss _in_ the school," was Reiji's easy reasoning. The way he stressed on some words gave Yui the feeling that he was irritated and trying to make Subaru feel like a fool.

She could see the pale haired brother glaring at Reiji while Reiji ignored him from the corner of her eyes.

"She now has the same schedule as Laito...," those words were said reluctantly as Reiji's red eyes looked coolly at the fedora wearing vampire standing at Hannah's other side.

"It was my idea, Bitch-chan. We'll now be together _all_ the time...," Yui heard him whisper heatedly to her friend.

"What a load of _bullshit_!" Yui flinched when Hannah suddenly let go of her hand.

The brothers all had varying expressions of shock in their faces at her outburst. Even Yui was amazed.

_What is she doing?!_

"You changed my clothes _and_ my schedule too?! What the hell are you trying to do to me, huh?!" her shouts were causing a scene as she turned to yell at a smiling Laito. He appeared to have expected that reaction. Students entering the building were stopping to stare at the shouting but Hannah didn't care.

"Hannah...?" nervous about how much tension was coming from the shocked vampires minus Laito that was a little too excited, Yui reached out to touch her shoulder.

Her friend was trembling in shock. Though her eyes were dry of tears, they were oddly reddened.

"Bitch-chan...," Laito said sadly, practically mocking her anger by smiling.

Reiji who had enough hissed at them, "Let's all go inside! You're both causing a scene!"

Hannah was pulled away from her grasp by Laito. She could see the once again silent girl stiffen visibly when he wrapped his arm around her waist to take her inside. Yui could only stare after all of them entering one by one.

" _Unbelievable_. In such a public place," she heard Reiji say lowly before he too disappeared inside.

"Are you going to just stand there?" the annoyed male voice beside her startled her into looking up.

Subaru looked down on her coldly.

"They're not bothering to keep an eye on you like they should and now I can see why," something in his voice had her blinking at him in confusion.

"You're broken," he said when she didn't respond.

Her heart skipped a painful beat.

Could he be telling the truth? Is that why she was allowed to be left alone without making them concern themselves? Could vampires _detect_ the emptiness like an instinct...?

Subaru made an irritated sound and walked away from her, going inside as well, leaving her alone standing there.

Without Yui thinking twice, she slowly stepped forward to go in after Hannah and the vampires.

Unknowingly willing to stay with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or review! 
> 
> And Laito DOES have an evil plan that he's keeping to himself. Hannah is spot on about that but once his plan comes to fruition she'll go batshit. He's at his sneakiest.
> 
> Poor Yui though. I felt really bad writing her feeling like this T^T. What's up with the Ayato though? Is he up to something too?
> 
> PS: I use playlists for every character POV in this story, and I really need new songs for a yandere Ayato so if any of y'all have recs from YouTube, I'd appreciate it. UvU
> 
> Also I wanna add that my reviews section is not a place to be used to start DEBATING with other reviewers, jfc. It's there for a STORY, not a forum to start going at each other over random shit that doesn't even have to do with the story in the first place (for all I know the culprits of this are only here for a hostile condescending chat and not the story itself which means they have no real business here). I'm moderating that shit right now and I will report those guilty of this for spam. You don't like that, get out. I'm not putting up with it. I deleted like 20 reviews yesterday because of this immature garbage.
> 
> Edit: I fixed the tags of this fic so there won't be more confusion about its content.


	21. It's In Our Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato going all "ore-saaaaaaama" overboard with plotting, Hannah might be expelled (violence), Laito gives a lesson on how to 'make love' with a side of mind-fuckery (so there's soft smut. Well I think it's soft so meh), choking, bitten Subarus (poor baby, I'm sorry! T^T) and our poor shota Kanato in a flashback.

Ayato didn't ever truly plan ahead. The one that usually plotted was Laito... However, now he wished he had a plan to take what was his and keep it solely _his_.

His chichinashi smelled of Shuu. He knew she'd moved into his room the night before and Shuu being inoffensively sneaky probably talked the girl into laying in his bed to give him warmth after feeding but unlike chichinashi, he _knew_ Shuu.

The girl didn't smell of sex but it was only a matter of time before she did.

Shuu wasn't lazy when he was after something and he was slowly working on chichinashi so she wouldn't give him any trouble once he claimed her.

Ayato wasn't dumb. Far from it. Shuu wanted what was _his_ despite him claiming her body and that sickeningly sweet blood of hers first.

Did Shuu like her taste? That could be the only reason as far as Ayato understood. His brother wasn't ambitious and probably had no idea what that blood _truly_ was.

There was _power_ in that blood. Ayato had felt its pull and familiarity. The blood of _the hag_ had power in it and the chichinashi had that same blood somehow.

He wanted it and that chichinashi that contained it. It had been decided. Now that the truth was all too clear to him, he had to have her all to himself. _No one_ else could know about his discovery. That was his secret to keep now, unless someone else tasted her blood for the mere fun of it.

There were only three of his brothers that would dare to go after Shuu's bride since they'd done it in the past.

Reiji naturally despised all of Shuu's brides, Laito in fact had once seen him dragging one of his brides to the dungeons and that girl was never seen again. Kanato, too was capable of going after her. He'd gone after other brides when the thirst got the better of him. Then no one could ever underestimate _Laito_ himself who had a penchant for not caring who belonged to whom.

 _That_ particular triplet concerned him because he was certain the hag had given him her blood during that fucked up relationship they had so many years ago. Laito could figure it out quickly if he so much as took a sip of his chichinashi's blood.

Laito could very well want that blood for himself because he _too_ wanted to destroy _that_ _man_ , though Ayato doubted it was for a show of power but more for just pure revenge.

 _The ice slut has him like a puppy, so he might not be a problem.,_ Ayato's lip curled in disgust seeing how attached his brother was to the girl during class. Laito had to have her constantly in his sight and next to him at all times. During the time the girl had been locked up in his room, his triplet had already always been close to her. Like he was _addicted_ to her presence.

_What a fucked up couple._

He, himself, wouldn't have tolerated having a lowly human bride mouth off to him like that girl did to Laito outside of the school. If he had been Laito, he would have outright drained her for it instead of cooing at her like it was adorable to have her shouting at his face. Damned ice slut had done something to further _damage_ his brother.

Ayato was startled at his sudden anger at the girl... Since when did he _care_ about how Laito feels...?

Trying to think back to such a time bothered him. It reminded him of his own inadequacy to... When he'd found out that _she'd_...

He usually blocked out _those_ times. The smell of the damp air and the green eyes of a broken soul with the shadow of derangement staring back at him from the darkness. Those empty eyes that were similar to his own. Recalling those cursed eyes during that time had struck him enough to erase the memory. _No_ , more like _push_ that memory to the back of his mind because he'd known about what was happening but had been too afraid to stop it during so many years.

Thinking about it now just pissed him off and made him want to gain possession of chichinashi more than ever. Gaining that power in her blood would break the hag's curse over _all_ of them.

He needed it to destroy _that man_ and to prove to himself that he was indeed the better one. To break everything _he'd_ done.

His chichinashi wouldn't stop sneaking glances at him during class. Those broken pink eyes searched for him with the girl being unable to stop herself. He felt them but ignored them. The right time to acknowledge her would be once he got her away from his lazy brother.

There were only two ways to take a bride from another. One was by force and the other was having the 'groom' giving her up willingly. Now how could he take her from Shuu...? Which one should he choose?

Ayato's thoughts came to a stop when he looked up the moment the ice slut asked the professor of their class a couple of desks ahead of him, "May I please be excused to go to the restroom?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thanks," the girl politely bowed, which didn't surprise Ayato in the least since she was pretty double faced with that hellish temper of hers and then _Miss Manners_ when necessary.

Laito's eyes intensely followed her as she left the classroom quietly. Ayato had to keep himself from scoffing out loud at it. All of their brothers knew of his triplet's habit of constantly using familiars to track his prey when he wasn't around. His possessive watchfulness was laughable.

Minutes passed as he continued to think up a strategy to possess chichinashi. Could he perhaps manipulate her into getting Shuu to give her up willingly or-?

The door of the classroom slammed hard enough to hit a wall, startling everyone inside.

"Ito is beating up Oda! They're on the third floor!"

Everyone began to murmur in shock. No one ever had physical fights in their school. It wasn't that kind of place.

He didn't see a need to concern himself until he saw his chichinashi rush out of the classroom, shoving the student who had informed them out of the doorway to go look for her friend.

*****

Freedom only for a short while. Hannah hadn't really needed to go to the bathroom. All she wanted was to be away from _him_ for just a couple of minutes. Just a little while to _breathe_ without his presence constantly pressing down on her.

_He's only doing it because he knows it drives me nuts._

She'd figured out one of Laito's favorite games. He enjoyed making people uncomfortable by purposely doing to them what they hated. Unfortunately he'd already discovered plenty of things she disliked and did them repeatedly to her.

Hannah didn't like being touched unnecessarily. Hugs and affectionate caresses were discomforting for her... And what did that _asshole_ do? He somehow couldn't keep his roaming hands off her. Everything was cuddle, grab, and hold when he was around her which was sadly all the time. Unwanted kisses without warning, stroking her hair...

God damn him. His voice was always talking to her in her mind even when he was silent because he somehow had surrounded her with all that is _him_. She needed to find a way to be released of that or at least have him find something else to entertain himself with that didn't involve him crowding her like the 'attentive boyfriend' everyone at the school now thought he was.

It was pushing her to the edge of really blowing up.

She had been trying to avoid thinking of the stress of her and Yui's situation in order to keep from breaking down early on, but Laito's continuous attentions made it all pile up on her suddenly. Both her body and mind felt physically exhausted dealing with that pain in the ass.

Because of the stupid vampire, she hadn't been there for Yui. Just thinking of Yui brought tears to her eyes. Her friend had been all alone and didn't have anyone to talk to after Ayato got her. No one needed to tell her that prick of a triplet had really done her friend in.

She could tell the moment she'd seen her that day they were in the garden. Yui was fragile and didn't have a malicious bone in her body and it angered her so much that someone would hurt her that way. The girl didn't deserve a single bad thing done to her.

The fact that Laito wouldn't leave her alone to talk with Yui so that she'd at least get some comfort further frustrated her.

But as Hannah had already convinced herself... They were _both_ in hell. Why they were in hell, was unknown. But it was hell nonetheless. A terrible cold place with six demons ruling over it.

No one at the school could even begin to guess what the Sakamakis _really_ were. She doubted that telling a teacher or a fellow student would work because the thought of vampires existing was downright ridiculous. Even _she_ had thought they were mere myth until meeting them.

_Now I have one of them feeding off me and using my body for..._

It always brought vile up her throat. While Laito saw her as some kind of pet, Hannah saw him as no more than an vicious animal. She'll never understand why he wanted her around so much when his mischievous eyes would glint with malice after every little cruel thing he did to her.

They loathed each other. Their form of loathing was strange even for her. He had made it strange. Like he was _drawn_ to hate itself.

Bothered by thinking of him again when he'd already consumed too much of her mind, Hannah shook her head and splashed some cool water on her face from the bathroom's sink.

She'd gone to a different floor to use the bathroom. There was no way she was going to use the one _he_ had caught her in the last time. Just remembering how he nearly killed her for allegedly attempting to run away still brought a fearful pounding to her chest.

He'd actually brought her close to death for wanting to be away from him as if it was nothing. Her life was _nothing_ to a creature like him.

_I need to stop thinking about him. Just block him out. Breathe. Even when he gets in my face, just breathe._

Taking deep shaky breaths while schooling her features into a cool mask in front of the mirror, Hannah felt ready to face him for another short while. Maybe she could take another 'break' later after the next class.

Stepping out of the bathroom however was the last straw for her.

"Just look at her. She's absolutely _shameless_."

For the last couple of weeks she'd been shamed by a cruel vampire that used her body. She'd been shamed for the reactions he got from her body as well as blamed for the bad things he did to her.

Oda and Sato stood in front of her and Hannah kept a frosty expression that didn't give anything away. These bitches didn't know a _single thing_. They probably went home after school to sleep warm in their beds blissfully _alone_ and had parents who protected them. Nothing had ever harmed them before as those freaks had harmed her and Yui.

It wasn't jealousy she felt towards their freedom, but an almost a condescending emotion that _she_ knew what hell was truly like while they pretended to be knowledgeable enough to judge her.

_These stupid girls don't know shit._

"You and your boyfriend are the talk of the school. My, my, you two make such a _cute_ couple!" Oda said exaggeratedly while Sato laughed nervously next to her. Hannah dismissed the timid girl, noting she didn't even want to be there.

"And how is that any of your business?" Hannah arched a brow, keeping her features placid.

For a moment Oda seemed taken aback. The best way to catch someone off guard was to not show them _anything_.

Straightening her back, the other girl tried to attempt Hannah's calm face, but failed miserably.

"I was just commenting because some weeks back, your _boyfriend_ was dating a friend of ours that is now in the hospital. How cruel of him to get himself a new girlfriend while Megumi is...," a maliciously hateful smirk appeared on Oda's lips. "You knew of this and still hooked up with him without a care. You're as big as slut as-!"

"Yuna!" Sato interrupted her friend nervously.

 _Slut, huh? Sluuuuut... Yes, I'm a slut. I've been told that by_ him _. A_ whore _. A filthy disgusting girl that begs for it. That's all I am now, aren't I? A selfish, cock thirsty slut._

Hannah smiled, surprising the girls.

"You're right... I am a slut."

Back in school she'd been 'diagnosed' with internalized anger. Now Hannah understood it as the truth the instant she punched that stupid ignorant cunt in her sneering mouth.

It had been _so_ long. The rage filling her with warmth that she hadn't felt for weeks. It burned her to the point of arousal.

_I'm going to destroy this stupid bitch._

She heard Sato screaming for help, but that didn't stop her from pinning Oda on the floor by sitting on her stomach and using her face as her personal punching bag. The girl underneath her was so weak that all she could do was wiggle and attempt to pull Hannah's long hair, which was a waste of time.

Once Hannah started beating up someone the adrenaline kept her from feeling any pain until the violent episode was long over. She could beat the shit out of the snobby cunt for hours without feeling anyone hurting her back. This wasn't a horny vampire she was fighting but just another human like her, a _shitty_ human at that.

"HELP! SHE'S KILLING HER!"

_What a moron... If I wanted to really kill her, I'd do it out of the fucking school so no one would find out. You're so damn dumb..._

Despite her outward violence, Hannah's inner thinking was calm. Serene in a way as if hurting another person was a form of meditation. It was so _liberating_.

Just as she grabbed Oda's head to smash it into the ground for a very satisfying finish to her 'meditation', a set of arms yanked her off the bloodied sobbing girl.

_Cold arms._

That powerful anger at being touched by one of _them_ came back. She hated the cold!

Still out for blood, she gripped one of the slender arms around her waist and pulled it up, surprising the vampire that was trying to restrain her gently.

She bit down hard over his arm, uncaring of the school blazer sleeve covering it.

"AHHHHH, _FUCK_!" Subaru yelled almost releasing her.

"Give her to me," a hardened all too familiar voice spoke as she continued her blind struggles to get away from Subaru's hold.

She despised _that_ voice but no one cared about her feelings when Subaru willingly handed her over to Laito. Why did _he_ have to come to stop her? Why did _he_ fucking exist?!

Having those arms that had held her for days during her sleep touching her once more. That body he'd _used_ on her. _Smelling_ him. It was too much for her.

"LET ME FUCKING GO, YOU _TWISTED SHIT!_ "

Everything that was happening was all _his_ fault! _He_ pushed her to do this! _He'd_ planned for her to snap-

"I called the limo to pick both of you up! Hurry and take her there! We'll deal with this later!" Reiji spoke quickly, but she couldn't see his face due to Laito pressing her face to his chest while pinning her arms between their bodies. She still struggled but the asshole was so strong all she was doing was wasting energy.

" _We're_ not dealing with anything. She's _my_ problem," there was no cheeriness in Laito's voice. He was pissed.

_Good. Maybe then he will finally kill me._

That brought her some measurement of peace.

"Can I go with her?! I've seen her like this before-"

" _You'll_ stay here in the school," Reiji answered a worried Yui curtly.

_Calm, calm, calm. Just breathe, breathe... My chest hurts._

Her body was numbed by Laito's coldness as he took her away from the crowd that had formed around them. She could feel all their eyes staring.

 _I messed up, didn't I?,_ that thought almost made her want to start laughing, letting Laito walk with her close to his body. Even with her face pressed to his icy chest, she couldn't hear a heart beat.

The boy holding her to him was heartless and hollow.

The trip to the front of the school was too short. Once they reached the outside, the realization of what she'd done finally caught up with her. The insanity that had taken over her was completely gone.

_I'm in trouble and alone with him._

Now fear replaced her anger. She kept fluctuating between wanting death or wanting to be alive and _free_ of him.

"You've upset me, Bitch-chan...," he still sounded solemn. One of the hands holding her stroked the back of her head. She knew he wasn't doing it to calm her but to calm _himself_ as they stood there waiting.

 _Why is he upset? He_ wanted _this. Selfish prick can't make up his mind with his stupid mind control games._

The limo arrived and to her dismay, he took her inside. She wouldn't say 'took' but more like he _shoved_ her inside and closed the door as the limo started to move forward.

Eager to be free of his grasp, she rushed to one of the seats near the window separating her from the chauffeur, to put some needed distance between them.

Laito was not having any of that when he sat on a seat to the side, close by. He was quietly looking at her with cool eyes.

_This is better than that annoying happy routine he does._

"Why did you bite Subaru-kun?"

Hannah blinked at him. Was _that_ all he was angry about? What about her beating a girl's face to mush?

"He was getting me away from Oda," she did feel _some_ guilt about biting the guy, but at the time it had seemed like the only thing to do.

Laito's eyes narrowed with that freakish cool anger he rarely physically showed. So did the freak feel _concerned_ for his brother now? As far as Hannah knew the bastards all seemed to loathe each other.

"You shouldn't have bitten him."

"I'll apologize to him if that's what you want," she glared at him but was confused when he gave her a mirthless smile.

"You are a stupid Bitch-chan. What gave you the idea that I was worried about him?" her heart skipped a beat at the cool anger in his smile. "I'm only upset that you put your mouth on him."

_What?_

Feeling anxious at how he was getting, Hannah rubbed her arms and looked away from him. His eyes were frightening. It was like the night he'd told her to get out of the bathroom stall. Smiling with a loaded angry warning.

"You are too violent, Bitch-chan... But I know how to calm you down," the way his deceptively soft voice was suddenly too close to her had Hannah give a shout when he pulled her forcefully off her seat by the front of her uniform to slam her on the floor so that she'd be flat on her back with him on top of her.

His hips easily snuggled between her spread thighs as he pressed her shoulders down to the limo's floor with both his hands. Looming over her, using his weight to hold her winded body still, he no longer had the cold murderous expression on his face.

"You really _shouldn't_ have done that," he smiled sweetly down at her, his loose wavy hair shadowing some of his all too pretty face.

He leaned down to press his cool cheek to hers as she flinched at the satiny ice of his skin.

"You can beat all the silly schoolgirls you want. You can even _kill_ them and I wouldn't care," he whispered in her ear, making her tremble in fear,"but you cannot go around biting _other boys_."

_Oh God._

The last thing she needed was for him to have a jealous streak.

"You keep forgetting who you belong to now. You never take _my_ feelings into consideration," his selfish words made her sick to her stomach.

His lips tickled her earlobe and she stiffened when she felt his fang nip her. The small stinging was soothed by the warm suckling of his mouth.

She could feel his arousal pressed against her sex. The freak wanted to do _that_ to her again. That was how he planned on punishing her this time.

"I got a little carried away the last time I put you back in your place. Pain and near death didn't teach you a lesson, so I'm going have to try something _different_ this time...," he moaned into her ear after releasing her bitten earlobe.

"No...," he just chuckled at her whisper, pulling away to look down at her once more. The vampire looked smug, no, he looked _playful_.

"You get pretty nervous when you like our playtime together. I usually like to make it interesting but since the ride back home is long and I don't have my toys, we'll have to do it very _pleasantly_ for you. Aren't I very gracious?"

 _Fuck him and this game!,_ understanding what he was _really_ saying, Hannah began to try to pull her body from underneath him but he had her body well restrained. She couldn't even lift her arms to slap him away.

He began breathlessly laughing, watching her pointless attempts.

"You shouldn't move like that! We're trying to be _gentle_!"

_No, no! Tear at me like you usually do but don't do it like this!_

She was desperate. The times they'd had sex were bad enough because he already forced her to like it despite the pain and humiliation. It was mostly painful with that sinful release in the end.

"Bitch-chan... Stay _still_!" his sharpness at the word 'still' stopped her panicked movements. He was glaring at her again.

"Consider yourself lucky. I should have broken your neck for what you did to Subaru-kun back there."

Those glacial glowing reptilian eyes were looking down on her, making her feel powerless. Laito was teaching her that _he_ was always the one in control of everything including the things she did.

"Sometimes, in your anger, I do see the yearning for death but once that anger is gone, your greediness for life shows," those words were finished in a chuckle as his eyes softened. "I love and hate that."

 _He knows me. It's like he's been inside my mind..._ , the mere knowledge that he had learned that about her had a small part of her strength chipped away.

"You don't want to really die, do you, Bitch-chan...?" he cocked his head to the side, like he was truly curious about her answer when he already knew.

"Why do you do these things?" Laito opened his mouth to answer her question but she cut him off,"And don't tell me because its fun. Tell me the truth!"

That frightening anger returned to his once vacantly innocent eyes.

"This conversation bores me," the anger was covered up with a smile before he leaned his face closer to hers. She really didn't like when he got close like that. The closeness of his face and his abnormal eyes always made her feel like she was caught prey.

"I've always wondered what it feels like to _make love_  like a human. Is it supposed to be gentle? Do the lovers move slowly, caressing one another? As if they feel something _other_ than the need for sex...?" hearing him talk about it was downright blasphemous. He talked of love as if it were just mimicking the act and pretending the emotions it entailed. He _cheapened_ it.

His scentless breath was over her lips, blowing cool air with every breath he took. Those monstrous eyes looked directly into hers unblinkingly as her heart pounded hard enough for her to hear it.

"We'll _make love_ , Bitch-chan. And you'll be a good girl and will cooperate with me unless you want to die with that greed for life that keeps you fighting me..."

Hannah inwardly gagged. He... He couldn't possibly be...

Laito was truly insane.

"I used to think _making love_ was just plain rutting until I saw some human movies making it all slow and tender... Is that what _making love_ is?" the teasing way he said it made it all the more foul.

He finally sat up, removing his pale mocking face away from hers. At least he was no longer looking into her eyes but at her chest. His cold hands loosened around her shoulders so that he could run them slowly down her chest, cupping both her breasts gently with a giggle.

Squeezing them playfully, his amused eyes met hers.

_He's serious._

Hannah preferred his cruelty to this. This wasn't a physical harm, but an emotional one. Making her participate in pretending to actually _care_ about him for such an act.

The way his features softened, feigning gentleness as his hands began to unbotton her blouse little by little, not rushing like in the past. The falseness made something inside her soul ache because although she had never felt romantic love, she had known of _love_ back in her dreams of when she lost it all.

The vampire was crueler than she thought.

"You will not fight me...," his eyes warned as her blouse was opened revealing her bra clad breasts. Satisfied at her shocked silence, he gave a sweet smile as he ran his cool fingertips over the curves of her chest. The light touches made her skin cover up in goosebumps at the cold.

 _I don't want to die.,_ the selfishness inside of her made her eyes fill with tears because it was the truth.

His hands trailed over her exposed skin until reaching her skirt. Instead of yanking her skirt up like he usually would have done, he gently pushed it up to her hips, making the cloth rub purposely against her thighs like a caress.

"I can tell you're wet...," she squeezed her eyes shut at his crude murmured words that didn't fit his forced tenderness with her.

_This is just a body. Only physical._

His fingers hooked unto the sides of her panties before he pulled them down easily over her legs. She didn't want to look at his face because she knew he had that facade of caring about what he was doing.

The sound of rustling clothes alerted her that he was undressing.

_I can't allow him to do this. He said he'd make me cooperate with him..._

His low chuckle had her shivering with anticipation as a finger slid down her wet slit. Hannah hated how sensitive and needy she became when he did that. She didn't know if it had been the anger from the fight before or her body's way of protecting itself from making the process more painful.

The heat of him probing her entrance with his cock had her suck in her breath. He took his time entering her. Inch by inch sunk into her wetness until she felt him tightly against her, fully sheathed within. The way he held himself still let her feel every pulse of that part of him invading her.

The silken smoothness of his chest slid over hers making her nipples harden underneath the cloth of her bra. Her thighs trembled as he gave a long sinuous thrust that felt that reached deeply inside of her soul. But it was only a physical reaction. Nothing more than that.

"Touch me," she shook her head furiously at his command and she could feel him glaring at her.

"Bitch-chaaaaan...," the harsh slap that met her cheek suddenly after his softly voiced nickname shocked her into opening her eyes to look at him.

_This son of a bitch actually slapped me!_

Though he had his cheeks flushed with arousal and his eyes were heavily hooded, a warning glint was in those glowing depths.

"Don't make me have to _repeat_ myself. I'm always taking care of you but you have been neglecting me," he had a saddened tone that didn't have an ounce of remorse in it.

"Now _touch_ me."

Flinching at his command, Hannah couldn't stop shivering as she wrapped her arms around him so that her hands would run down his back, feeling all that soft cold skin.

He closed his eyes, purring in approval, sliding long and fully inside her with none of the cruelty he used on her in the past. She despised him for it because she was breaking with each gentle push of his hips and the bittersweet pleasure it brought.

She wanted to move her head to the side when he got closer for a kiss and pressed his soft lips on her tightly closed ones.

"Kiss me back and open your eyes...," he whispered before giving her another feathery kiss. Opening her eyes reluctantly, she felt her stomach clench at seeing his heated unnatural green eyes looking into hers.

 _Why must he look into my eyes? Why is it so_ important _for him...?_

"Move your hips to meet mine...," his lips tickled hers due to him whispering against her.

Her body stiffened under him and he stopped his gentle rocking. Icy fingers caressed her neck deceptively before he wrapped them around her throat and tightened them abruptly making her whole body jerk in surprise. His eyes were still hot with lust but they had an alarming apathy to her struggles underneath him.

"What did I say about _repeating_ myself?" a sharp thrust shook her body harshly as his hand tightened unbearably around her, threatening to not only of rob her of all oxygen but to snap her neck in the process.

Tears spilled out of her eyes as she forced her hips off the floor to make him slide wetly within her confines. Hannah was terrified at how she was making herself have sex with him. With every one of her pushes up to his immobile hips, his fingers slowly loosened and his eyes no longer showed threat but that fevered haziness of pleasure she was accustomed to seeing in him.

"Good girl..."

His tounge licked at her lower lip before he sucked it into his mouth. Sharpness pierced into it making her body arch as he moaned loudly at tasting her blood.

Scared of him strangling her again, she didn't stop moving with him, and clutching at his back. The back and forth of their hips with the connection between their bodies was giving her that unwanted reaction he always strived to give her to further poison her mind.

This time it was worse because he was making her participate more than before. When she'd been on top of him on their third time, he'd been controlling her movements. Now she working with him for an orgasm.

 _He won't stop_ looking _at me!_

Those eyes wouldn't look away from hers as their lower bodies met and retreated in the parody of 'love' he wanted.

She could see how his thin pupils slowly expanded the wetter she became. He knew she was getting closer to that loathsome peak of building up pressure. Her sex pulsed and clenched around him, not keeping it a secret from someone as perverse as him.

The orgasm that came was painful. She gasped helplessly as he continued to suck her lower lip, those evil eyes watching hers attentively as her hips twisted. The hotness of her release tingled too strongly, making her more swollen and practically leak.

He finally stopped and released her abused lower lip to look down at her flushed face.

A lazy smile was on his slightly bloodied lips.

"I didn't know making love would move you to tears, Bitch-chan...," she blinked up in confusion as her body shuddered underneath his still one.

The hand he had kept gently around her throat most of the time during his 'game' moved away. Soon she felt him brush one of the corner of her eyes and to her dismay she could feel the moisture of her tears slide against his thumb.

"You're so fragile..."

Her body shook at how he'd won against her. He actually got her to truly cry.

But he wasn't finished with her. With that lazy evil smile he reared his hips back and gave a painful shove that had her back scraping against the limo's carpeting.

" _My_ turn...!"

There that viciousness of his showed as he began to pound angrily into her body still weakened by her orgasm. He was using his body to punish not only her mind but her body as well. When she tried to push him away, he only slapped both her hands away and gave more thrusts as one of his hands tightened painfully on her hip to force her to move just as violently as him. She could hear herself crying out at his obviously furious actions. Damned unpredictable monster had _fooled_ her like he always did.

He moaned loudly as he gave one final thrust that felt too deep and his heat flooded her womb as she cringed. The way he held himself within her afterwards had her feeling every twitch with every despicable lusty pulse of liquid warmth he spilled in her.

It was too hot, too close, and too _terrifying_ in its intimacy.

_It's only a body. It doesn't matter. That's all he's punishing..._

That was what she told herself to not think that Laito had accomplished taking a part of her soul.

*****

_"I don't know what his problem is! I just found him spitting blood and he won't say anything! I'm fed up trying to get him to talk!" Ayato grouched moodily as Laito crouched down to look at their other brother who was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall._

_They were in one of the many darkened hallways of the house. Their house was always dark when night fell. It was as if their family loathed the light._

_Kanato hugged his Teddy close to his chest protectively when Laito looked at him. Laito's 'love' for his mother had been going on for a full year, but he knew what purpose she had for_ all _of them, Kanato included._

_"Did you sing for her again, Kanato-kun...?" the question was softly asked as an almost haunted look passed over Kanato's lavender eyes._

_"That_ hag _called him away since this morning," Ayato growled behind him, finally understanding what Laito was hinting at._

_Kanato's pale lips parted as if to speak and Laito could literally smell his brother's blood that spilled out and dribbled down his chin._

_Laito didn't show his shock at it though he felt it. Ayato wasn't so lucky since he recoiled with a curse of disgust._

_It was hauntingly sad how his middle triplet smiled despite bleeding and being unable to speak. A soft, saddened smile was on his bloody lips as he gave a single proud nod._

_That was when Laito knew that no matter how she used them, they'd always 'love' her regardless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries like a baby*
> 
> So much angst! So much pain! Waaaaah! I have no words for this!
> 
> Pls leave a kudos or review and pls don't laugh at how I recently tagged this fic. -_____-
> 
> Will be busy with real life for a couple of days but I'll be back with another chapter to traumatize y'all. ;)
> 
> PS: every flashback in this story is well placed to further explain why Laito does fucked things. Think slowly about it.


	22. Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui talks to Hannah 'alone', Shuu is sneaky af (so some groping), Laito wants to converse with his Bitch-chan and just acts annoying. (He thinks perverted thoughts so yep.) Shorter chapter than usual. Filler chapter.

Coldness caressed one of Yui's small breasts under the sweater she'd used to sleep the night before. That was what awakened just an hour before sundown.

Frozen in shock, she didn't move and held her breath as the hand gently kneaded her. She'd had enough when an index and thumb tugged teasingly at her nipple.

"Eh... S-Shuu-san...?" the touching stopped and the hand slowly dragged down her skin before finally leaving her as the large body behind her moved away.

"It's too early to be awake...," Shuu murmured, obviously moving so his back would be to her.

_I was right about him._

She didn't know if he had done it subconsciously or had been awake the whole time he'd touched her, but considering that her experience with Ayato was still fresh in her mind... Yui wasn't ready to be with _anyone_ , including Shuu and his sneaky caresses. This just made her want to get away from the vampire more than ever.

With that goal in mind, she shivered wondering if her friend was alright. Hannah was locked away in _his_ room again or so she was told by Shuu who had bothered to check up on her. All of this confused her, because while Shuu showed no interest in stopping Laito's actions, he apparently still kept an eye on things to see if Hannah was still alive. The same went for Reiji.

_I need to go see her, but I don't know where his room is and I can't ask Shuu-san, can I?_

The vampire next to her was asleep once more. They'd already developed a 'routine' in which she'd offer blood from her wrist and he'd take it without questioning. However, he still wanted her on his bed.

This night, he'd gone further than the last. The last time he'd merely pressed his hips against her and lightly kissed the back of her neck.

The only thing that kept her from moving too quickly out of his bed was the thought that Ayato might be prowling the halls and would catch her, although that vampire in question acted as if she didn't exist. She had tried her hardest to ignore the pain of his indifference towards her after what he'd done to her.

Was _that_ to be expected of a vampire after... doing that? Yui didn't know if she'd done something wrong and it disgusted her to think that she felt some form of low self-esteem because he didn't appear to be interested in her like before.

Was sex truly so _meaningless_ to vampires? An activity they did as natural as drinking blood? Why was he _ignoring_ her afterwards?

_Laito-kun made such a big deal after taking Hannah and couldn't stop going after her... Maybe I failed with Ayato-kun..._

Her eyes widened in self disgust. Why did she _care_ at all? She should be happy he wasn't going after her anymore even though he took something of importance from her. The only reason she worried at all was because of _that_ alone. There was no emotional connection with the vampire that took her innocence. _None_.

That gave her some strength. Maybe she could detach herself from it as he did.

_I still need to talk to Hannah._

With her renewed inner strength she got quietly out of bed though she was unnerved at feeling that Shuu was watching her silently move about the room to get ready to go in search of her friend. He didn't stop her, but he had watched her quickly changing her clothes in a corner of his room.

Despite his quietness, he still made her feel like prey.

"I'll be back later tonight, Shuu-san...," she softly whispered standing in front of his open doorway, knowing how he treasured silence. All he gave as a response was a sleepy mumble as he closed his bright blue eyes to go back to sleep once more after he'd watched her carefully.

She stepped out and softly closed the door behind her. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, she'd set about finding her friend in their large dark prison.

_I can always ask a servant..._

Unfortunately walking about the silent mansion didn't let her find any of the pale faced servants. The mansion felt almost abandoned, when completely devoid of noise. All she could hear was herself breathing and the sounds of her feet walking on polished floors.

Had it always been so dreary with a sensation of being not only hunted but haunted? Yui almost expected to see a ghost jump out at her from a darkened cold corner.

She'd walked throughout the first floor, but it didn't take long to realize it was a waste of time. Apparently the brothers had all separate wings to themselves, putting distances between them.

Shuu's room was the closest to the grand staircase. She'll work herself down from his wing.

Every hallway she'd entered had notably different decorations and color schemes. She'd never truly bothered to look at the mansion before, so this variety surprised her. The place was still dark and haunted in feeling despite the changes of dark and light colors among the walls and flooring.

_It looks like every hall had a different designer..._

She didn't know how old the mansion truly was so she'd merely guess it was something that happened over the years rather than the personal tastes of the vampires imprisoning them.

"... _you'll stay like that until I get back. I'm not done with you yet... Nfu,_ " recognizing that teasing voice, Yui grew terrified at just how _close_ it was. Wherever it came from was just a turn of the corner from where she was standing.

_I don't know what he'll do if he sees me!_

Nervously looking around the hall she was standing in, she picked a random door to her side and entered a darkened, dusty room just as she heard Laito close the door of the room he had been inside of.

She pressed her ear against the door, listening for the footsteps of him leaving... But she didn't need to hear his footsteps. His ominous presence alone was powerful enough to tell her he was leisurely walking past room she was in, with a chuckle.

That threatening aura about him was harsh but violating even as it faded away in a distance. It made her heart pound in fear for nearly being caught by him.

_I think he's gone..._

Yui tentatively poked her head out of the room she'd hidden inside of and looked down the hall she'd sensed he'd disappeared off to.

 _Now_ she knew where Hannah was being kept.

Needing to hurry, she ran down the hallway she'd originally heard his voice coming from. She saw a couple of closed doors in the hall, but she knew his voice had come from a door to her right.

There was only one door on the right side of the hallway.

"Hannah...?" getting close to the door she suspected kept her from her friend, Yui waited for a response.

The wait seemed endless until she heard Hannah answer back from a distance.

" _Yui...? How did you get here?_ "

Yui sighed in relief. She sounded as if she was fine. There was that _firmness_ to her tone. Yet hearing her calm voice didn't tell Yui if she was completely alright.

"Are you okay?" it was a dumb question to ask considering their situation but Yui meant it in another manner. More like... " _How much did he hurt you?_ "

Instead of words she got a loud thud and curse from within the room.

"Hannah?!"

" _Don't worry! He didn't shackle me but he put this stupid thing on me that connects handcuffs to a leash around my neck again...,"_ the strain in Hannah's voice was alarming.

" _You shouldn't have come here._..," Hannah's low voice was getting closer to the door.

Yui shivered at what her friend was getting at.

"I couldn't help it. After we left school no one would tell me anything. All I got from Shuu-san was that you were alright..."

A snort came from the other side of the door.

" _Yeah. Any naked girl wearing this little choking gadget I have on is alright,_ " the mockery in Hannah's words was sharp. " _All these monsters are freaks..._ "

Yui blinked holding her trembling fingers to her lips. She didn't want to sound shocked over what she'd heard but what her friend said about Shuu acting as if something like that was normal, did make her change her perspective of the blond vampire she'd chosen.

"Has he hurt you as much as...?" she didn't finish her question and her friend grew eerily silent. What she hoped for was that Hannah wouldn't shelter her by lying about it.

" _He messed with me on the limo, but just got me naked and put this thing on me to sleep with once we got back... I haven't been able to sleep all day because I'm afraid of accidentally choking myself.._."

She didn't interrupt her friend, still mortified

A loud sigh resounded from Hannah.

" _He's trying to freeze me to death too... I spent all day like this without a blanket when he knows I hate the cold. His room is always_ freezing _!_ "

Yui nodded to herself, finally happy that Hannah was open about it for once. Perhaps it was due to not being able to see her face while telling her this, but it was good to hear her admit to some of the things going on rather than shutting Yui out.

" _And you, Yui...?_ " the softness in Hannah's voice was tentative and Yui was taken by surprise at being asked that at all. It'd been so long since anyone had ever bothered. With Hannah being constantly locked away, Yui had no one to really talk to.

"I'm fine... I was upset and in pain for a couple of days, but I think... I think I can get past what he did to me...," she inwardly cringed at the lie. The truth was that she was still shaken by it but was putting a brave face in order to distance herself from the experience.

" _He should have his fangs yanked out and get castrated, after getting his crappy fashion sense insulted for an hour._ "

A bit of laughter escaped Yui's lips at Hannah's low angry mutter. She was sure Hannah wasn't trying to be humorous but once in awhile in anger, interesting things seemed to slip out that may seem like a joke when in fact the girl was serious. Hannah just wasn't the joking type.

" _If only I could stake them and burn this whole fucking place down..._ "

What little laughter Yui had gotten at her friend's angry comments slowly disappeared. Their circumstances were no laughing matter and she felt a little guilty over laughing even for an instant.

" _Don't feel bad for laughing, Yui. Don't lose that because of them_."

Tears slipped out of her eyes which she hurriedly wiped away. She was feeling so awful...

" _Is that girl I beat up okay_?"

Blinking away her tears quickly, Yui cleared her throat to answer her,"She got a concussion and got taken away to the hospital... "

" _Oh... This is pretty bad..._ ," Hannah sounded resigned.

"Reiji-san was upset during the rest of the night."

Snickering coming from inside the room shocked her.

"Hannah that's not funny! He's one of them!"

The snickering stopped.

" _Sorry_...," some laughter was still in Hannah's voice," _I've just spent the whole night unable to think about anything other than 'I'm freezing', 'I can choke myself' or 'I hope he doesn't get horny again'... Being able to think normally now just makes my previous thoughts sound funny..._ "

Yui knew she had more to say.

" _I could have... killed that girl... if I wasn't stopped.._.," Hannah's low broken words were barely audible.

Relaxing upon hearing her friend's remorse, Yui whispered back,"But you didn't."

" _Yeah, only because I was pulled away. If no one had shown up I could have murdered her... I need to control that_."

A familiar hostile presence had chills going down Yui's spine.

"I need to go, I think he's coming! I'll be back later tonight to see if you're alone again!" hearing her friend mutter a quick 'okay', Yui set out to run in the opposite direction to avoid being caught by Laito.

*****

"I'm baaaaack...," Laito said melodiously with a grin upon entering his room.

His forever defiant Bitch-chan was laying on the bed like he'd left her but he knew she'd been moving about thinking he wouldn't know. The truth was that he'd left the room on purpose to see if he heard anything interesting between her and her little friend but sadly all he heard was idle bonding chit chat between two scared girls.

_I should have stayed away longer to see if they planned something dumb to make this entertaining..._

Sulking at how his Bitch-chan laid naked on the bed glowering at him, he walked over to his side of the bed and laid down beside her. Resting the back of his head on his hand he looked up blankly at the ceiling thinking on what to do next. He'd already figured one of Reiji's _tricks_ and he was already planning on how to surpass that bothersome obstacle.

 _Reiji-san keeps interfering, when this is none of his business_., there was no smile on his lips as his eyes narrowed on the ceiling thinking this.

Some would think Reiji was looking out for his Bitch-chan's best interest like he'd done in the past for _all_ brides but now it just irritated Laito after he'd expressedly told him to stop doing that 'merciful act' for this new Bitch-chan on the night after he'd claimed her.

What did Reiji do...? He _still_ did what Laito _politely requested_ him to stop doing. Now he had to find a way to get his Bitch-chan ready despite his older brother's sneaky meddling.

It annoyed him to have to go out among humans to find what he needed to give the Hannah-bitch in order to _get to work_ yet it was necessary for both of them. She'd learn to be grateful for it.

A slight satisfied smile curled the corner of his lips. He'd never done what he was planning before but now the idea excited him and almost made an unfamiliar warmth spread across his cold chest. It was a nice _new_ physical sensation.

"Are you planning on leaving me like this way _all_ weekend?" Laito nearly sighed out loud at his Bitch-chan's rude tone and didn't look at her.

"Depends if you behave or not."

The girl beside him sighed loudly but decided to remain silent. Sometimes that was a good thing regarding her, but now her silence was annoying him. She had been _so talkative_ with her friend earlier and even laughed yet with him she usually threw an insult or two and didn't bother truly speaking to him as if he were _unworthy_.

Frowning slightly, he asked,"Say, Bitch-chan...? Why haven't you told your friend about the church?"

He didn't need to look at her to tell she was tense. Her heart had skipped a beat. His ears had detected the nervous change in rhythm.

"I don't see the point since we'll probably never get to see those people again..."

 _Ah, is that her real reason or is she hiding something?_ , curious about her answer, he eagerly turned on his side to look at the bound girl.

He preferred her naked. It was more embarrassing for her that way and his 'toy' looked _so much better_ with the chain between her pretty breasts. He could spend hours looking at her being immobilized as long as she was naked and pale from the cold. She looked so _untouchably attractive_ to him.

_She's looking away from me again._

Her pale cold eyes were staring at the ceiling as he once had, her nude body stiff while she laid flat on her back.

"Bitch-chaaaaan... You're such a _liar_."

Those eyes he liked having on him so much snapped to his suddenly as his grin widened.

"What makes you think that?" she asked flatly, her eyes not betraying a thing. That annoyed him unlike anything. At times the girl would be an open book but in others she'd completely close herself off that even _he_ couldn't guess what she was thinking. Even her heartbeat was calm.

His grin turned mischievous. He wanted to make her know he was toying with her.

"You're a bad friend."

Those pale orbs widened and he saw a small glimpse of fury in their depths that he could barely savor.

"What would you know about friendship? _You_ don't have any friends. _None_ of you do."

 _Ouch, Bitch-chan!_ , he didn't really let that bother him. His brothers and him weren't exactly sociable with humans for obvious reasons. One was to avoid being recognized as nonhuman and the other was that the separation between humans and vampires was too vast for them to be 'friends'. Vampires were territorial and predatory. Befriending a human could end up on said human friend being drained for merely having a thirsty vampire for a friend or an angry vampire that felt they were offended in some manner.

Friendship was pretty useless to those like them. _Humans_ were the only ones in dire need for such contact.

"I might not have any friends... But keeping secrets from the daughter of...," he trailed off not really remembering what he'd heard about the other Bitch-chan. His lack of interest on the other girl had kept him from truly listening to things about her at all.

"Her father trims trees at the church. Are you done?" those pale grey eyes glared at him before she dismissed him to look at the ceiling once more.

"Awwww, don't be like that, Bitch-chan! I just want to talk!" he moaned sadly as the girl beside him shivered in barely hidden annoyance.

"This conversation is stupid. I haven't told her because its a waste of time and I haven't been able to tell her anything."

"Oh?" one of Laito's brows arched as he laid on his stomach to rest his chin on his fists so he could look at her better.

"You're a pain in the ass."

_Again with the insults._

"If you keep calling me a pain in the ass, I'd have no problem playing with _that_ part of yourself...," he teased.

The scent of her revulsion made the idea so much more arousing. He'd been planning to play with her ass their first night together but he'd been so far gone with her responsiveness that he'd just given up on the initial plan.

And her ass was _so_ nice. He remembered their first time and how those lovely mounds molded against his pounding hips that made a nice smacking sound. He was almost salivating thinking of doing it again but from _that_ hole now.

His Bitch-chan still needed to be punished for _biting_ Subaru. Making her participate in sex wasn't satisfying enough for his growing anger at what she did.

"Is that Oda girl going to be alright?" her question surprised him. Laito already knew she had already asked the other Bitch-chan but now she was asking him.

"Does it matter?"

Her eyes shot to his in evident shock.

"Don't look at me like that, Bitch-chan... I already told you, you could kill schoolgirls and I wouldn't care. Do you want my help next time?" he honestly didn't understand her way of thinking. Did she expect a different answer or...?

"Subaru stopped me..."

Laito felt a sudden flare of anger at hearing her mention the name of one of his brothers, much more so because she actually _bit that one_ and he'd had his arms around her. Subaru may have found the experience far from arousing but Laito found out soon enough that he hated seeing his younger brother touching her.

"New rule!" her eyes flashed in annoyance at his voice. "You can't say any of my brothers names!"

Pure disgruntled rage was on her face. It was _so cute_ to him.

"You're so fucking immature! How old are you?!"

A pleased smile was on his face, "Older than most people you've met."

The smell of disgust was emanating from her again.

"What?! You don't like _older guys,_ Bitch-chan?!" he liked this banter with her so he leaned closer making the restrained girl pale.

"I hate you."

"I know," he looked at her affectionately.

"What was _done_ to you people to end this fucked up?"

His face hardened. Everything was going fine until _she_ threw that in there.

"What makes you think something was _done_ to us...?" his question was asked dangerously slow. Now the Bitch-chan smelled of delicious fear because his earlier amusement was all gone.

"I... I don't know...," she'd said tentatively but Laito could tell she was keeping her true thoughts to herself.

"You could lie to your friend about the church handing you two to us because of some misplaced mercy, but you won't lie to me," he was getting angry. He always liked to remain calm because calmness meant control in any situation but this _stupid Bitch-chan_ had to say something that really bothered him like on the night at the shack. Leave it to _her_ to be the one to make him feel this way again.

Her gulp was loud, but she answered him clearly.

"Your family is twisted... I'm sure all vampires are messed up by nature but not quite at the level you are."

His eyes gazed at her frostily. Moments passed by as he merely looked at her making the naked girl increasingly nervous.

He suddenly chuckled at that reaction and the frightened girl became confused.

"What-?"

Loud laughter cut off her question as he fell to his side.

"You're so adorable!" the laughter would stop, shaking his whole body as the once confused girl began to smell of anger again. Her emotions were so wonderfully apparent now instead of so coolly controlled like before. It was a good moment for him to get her like that.

"Crazy asshole..."

His laughter grew louder at the insult.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuuuuuuuu what are you trying to do Shuuuuuuu? He's sneaky creepy to Yui rn. Though he knows his stuff since he ain't jumping her or anything, lmao. Yet that is... I'm writing him 'sneak attack sexy'.
> 
> And leave it to Laito to get jealous over silly things. Only he would find a girl that feels the threat of death hilarious though he was really mad for a second there. He just switches moods like crazy so Hannah was spared of his wrath thanks to that. Mostly wrote this chapter since poor boy wants to 'know' his Bitch-chan better, lol. 
> 
> But he's up to something.
> 
> Posted this chap up regardless of trying to take a break cos it was so fast to write.


	23. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship moments, some changes in rooming (lmao), ORE-SAAAAAAAMA (stop me please), Yui finally breaks down and so does Hannah, and wtf is Laito DOING. Multiple POVs.

Hannah had been spared temporarily from the hysterically laughing pest addicted to tormenting her. However there was no telling for how long she'd be spared since what interrupted the vampire's laughing fit was an annoyed Ayato that told them they had to do downstairs for a 'family meeting' in ten minutes.

She knew it was really about her and the situation at the school. The whole calmness she had been showing came crumbling down because she knew she was in trouble not only with the school but with the vampires holding them captive. Her actions probably drew unwanted attention to their 'family'.

Since all Laito had in his room for her were nightgowns, Hannah had to walk very awkwardly and barefooted to her room to put on 'clothes' if the outfits that Laito had supplied her with could even be called that. To make her walk more uncomfortable, she had a bite on her upper inner thigh from back at the limo. Turned out that Laito got overly affectionate after an orgasm and just bit her gently for blood and then _cuddled_ her until they reached the mansion.

_Until he took my clothes off and put his 'toy' on me to freeze for hours as part of my 'punishment' for biting Subaru._

That didn't make Laito's bite any less bothersome. She was walking with a slight limp because of it being directly over her muscle and the coldness that had been torturing her for hours on end was agonizing. No matter how much she rubbed her arms, she still felt a chill all the way to her insides.

The only thing she found moderately decent in such short time in her switched wardrobe to go downstairs was a short baby doll type dress with a delicate flower pattern. She hated the stupid thing, but it thankfully didn't show cleavage and covered her shoulders. She despised the long stockings up to her knees but at least most of her legs were covered.

Yui and her were of similar height but their body types were completely different. She couldn't wear the same clothes as her, which was a pain in the ass because even though Yui had girly tastes in clothes, she did have stuff that was more concealing than the outfits _he_ got her.

She didn't even have enough time to shower to wash off his _stink._ For 24 hours she'd been bound on his bed, unable to sleep or feel warmth and she still had his filth inside of her wetting her thin underwear.

It was disgusting. The stench of sweat and sex coated her skin. Shameful how someone who had no experience in sex before now could recognize the smell of it.

But it was just a body. A body that meant _nothing_ to her. The thing that truly got to her was that the vampires would guess what he did to her as soon as she walked into the living room area she was supposed to go to. They were predators so they could smell it on her. The tears, the shame, his day old semen dripping from within her... How _nauseating_.

Brushing her long hair out and making sure she had it draping most of her shoulders as a 'cover', she left the room she barely inhabited anymore.

She doubted he was planning on letting her return to it any time soon. Now all the room served for was housing those slutty clothes he got her.

 _I feel like a exhibitionist_., self-conscious of all the skin she was showing, she wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the ground as she walked through the darknened hallways.

Spacing out, she was blissfully detached. It was good to 'meditate' before facing a punishment. She had learned at the church how to detach herself from the pain.

_If they punish me, they better kill me afterwards._

She was so angry about everything that if she could she would destroy _all_ of them. However, she doubted they saw her, a mere human girl, as a threat. She couldn't even fend off Laito and his advances, how could she hope to defeat _six_ creatures that strong?

 _I'll think of something... Yui and I can't stay here like this. This is messed up. It might be alright to them, but holding us prisoner like this is fucking illegal. They should_ know _that._

Then there was the fact that Yui and her were practically 'property' to the monsters. _Humans_ seen as just objects.

So lost she was in her thoughts that she didn't see someone was walking ahead of her and she bumped into their back.

"Watch it!"

Startled by the angry voice she flinched and straightened her back to see Subaru had turned around to glare at her.

_Fucking hell. Just what I needed._

The youngest brother looked like he literally wanted to rip her head off, not that she could blame him after what she had done to him. That messy pale hair of his framed his face with almond shaped red eyes that were probably more crimson than Reiji's. If she didn't know any better she'd say he looked _younger_ than her.

_He's probably older than he looks. The pest hinted at being way older than me himself._

"Oh its _you_ again!" her brows rose at this. She knew exactly what he was referring to but she had _never_ asked him for help. Yes she was grateful but she never told him to get her to stop. Leave it to one of the vampires to blame _her_ for what _they_ did.

"I never asked for your help, but thanks...," his furious eyes widened as she moved quickly to get away from that angry energy he exuded. She didn't like spending far too much time around any of them, and that included Subaru who she barely even knew. They _all_ felt menacing to her.

"Sorry for biting you too," she threw over her shoulder, speedily getting away.

She really didn't want to be alone with any of them, even one that had 'helped' her. Although she curious as to why he did it, she wasn't going to ask. She'd already broke one of Laito's rules by talking to one of his siblings anyway because she needed to get that out of the way.

_He's going to know I talked to him. Shit! Me and my morals._

It had only been a good opportunity since the pest rarely let her leave his sight. She barely had interacted at all with his brothers during her whole time there, not that she really wanted too. Knowing _one_ vampire on a personal level was bad enough.

Sighing in defeat, she eventually reached the living room. She was already tense and scared out of her mind, but she kept her features blank and her heart calm. It was obvious _they_ could hear the change in a heartbeat and she wasn't going to make herself that easy to read to them. It would only piss her off at the exposure. Her body was showing enough skin as it was, but she could at least keep her emotions hidden as a shield.

She wasn't going to allow them to take _that_ strength away. It was all she had left, because it was obvious that her fists alone didn't work worth a damn with them. If she'd been dealing with human captors Yui and her would have been back at the church on the first night depending on how pissed and rampaging Hannah got to helping them escape.

 _What a wonderful welcoming committee. I'm so thrilled.._., Hannah wasn't surprised to see all eyes on her as soon as she entered the living room. There was a thickness in the air surrounding all the vampires, minus Subaru, who'd made themselves comfortable by sitting down in armchairs and couches.

Yes, it was about _her_ alright.

She inwardly seethed at seeing the only space available for her was beside the pest himself. He was sitting on a couch with his arm over the back seemingly waiting for her. The coolness in his usually brightly annoying smile was alarming.

_I bet he already knows I broke one of his stupid rules._

Not showing her nervousness at his frosty grin, she stiffly sat beside him, smoothing the short dress over her thighs to avoid practically flashing everyone.

Kanato sat silently at her other side, feeling every bit as threatening as everyone. Damn it, why did she have to sit between two of the _creepiest_ ones in the room? Yui was lucky enough to be sitting in a loveseat beside Shuu but Hannah had _two_ of those creatures on both of her sides.

The frigid silence after her arrival was broken once Subaru himself arrived.

"Why did you take so long?" Reiji asked slightly annoyed from an armchair facing her without looking at the new arrival. His red eyes were unfortunately on her.

 _Shit, now I've got the bossy butler vampire on my tail.._., Looking away from Reiji, her eyes focused on Subaru who had seemed calm until being questioned.

"I was sleeping when you woke me up for a family meeting," not talking further on the subject, Subaru just leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, not bothering to take a seat. He didn't appear to even want to be there which was an understandable feeling.

"Well now that we're all here, I guess we'll start," Shuu began quietly. Hannah already bet the blonde had just gotten out of bed, taking into account his slowed voice and lazy disinterested eyes. He always looked as if recently awakened.

"We have to set new rules that concern _all_ of us."

_Wait, was what I did really that bad?_

What happened next shocked her.

The rules had been changed in _her favor_...

 _"Due to Hannah-san's outburst, the authorities became involved and began questioning Yui-san and Hannah-san's presence here and even wanted to come to interrogate her in our house,"_ Reiji had said but that wasn't what made made Hannah giddy with happiness when snuggling in her warm blankets blissfully alone later that night.

Shuu and Reiji saw that Laito had pushed her to throw a 'fit'. They'd told him that even though he could visit her during the week, he could no longer force her to sleep in the same bed with him except on weekends. He couldn't even lock her away for more than 24 hours in his room.

Apparently having brides room permanently with vampires was an irregular practice or so Reiji had said. Hannah was later shocked to find out from Laito's own mouth that Yui was staying with Shuu, which only made her resentment towards the pest grow. If _he_ hadn't locked her up for most of the school week, she would have known what was happening with her friend.

 _Shuu said Yui was staying with him for her own protection but I can't trust him or_ any _of them for that matter._

Hannah was finally allowed some space but at a cost. If any of the brothers saw her show another violent outburst in public they were allowed to physically restrain her no different from what Subaru had done. She hated the thought of more of those _vile creatures_ touching her once more even though she was grateful at being kept from killing Oda.

Laito had been coolly angry, since according to him, she was _his_ responsibility, but Reiji had reasoned, _"If you had come upon her first you would have_ encouraged _her behaviour. Subaru had the common sense to stop her actions before it was too late."_

The pale haired brother in question was visibly embarrassed at the indirect praise but had been silent during most of the family meeting until-

 _"If she's causing so much trouble then why don't we just kill her?!_ " Ayato had snapped from his armchair. Hannah had shot a fulminating glare at that particular bloodsucking parasite.

_"We're not permitted to kill either of these brides-"_

_"Did_ he _say that?!"_ Ayato wouldn't let the matter drop.

 _"Would you just shut the hell up and let him finish?! We'll be stuck here all night if you keep going!"_ Subaru shouted making things worse.

_"You don't tell ore-sama what to do!"_

_"Both of you be quiet!"_ Reiji showed a shocking bit of temper at his arguing siblings. The man looked like he was about to have a breakdown, with a slight tremble to his shoulders and closed eyes.

Unfortunately Hannah didn't feel much sympathy for him even though he'd been showing irritability during most of the night before as well as this night. The second eldest seemed to be addicted to complete orderliness and self control and that had been tested far too often as of late.

 _Who is this 'he' they keep talking about...? Is_ he _the reason why Yui and I are here?,_ she didn't have time to ask but she will once she was able to.

Her 'punishments' could no longer be debilitating enough to make her lose school nights as well since the school bad informed the police of her absences just before 'the incident'. Yes, Laito could punish her but not to the point of killing her like before. It wasn't that much peace of mind but what she really was happy over was being free to sleep alone for once without having him feeding her, bathing her, and _clinging_ to her 24 hours a day.

Tears almost came to her eyes at how pathetic she suddenly felt over being given something _so small_ yet seeing such a small mercy as the greatest gift given to her. Shuu had exerted his role as the head of the household looking out in the best interest of the family and since she was a 'special case' he'd annulled some of Laito's power over her just to give her rest and let her move about.

Even though it was a Saturday, she'd been told she could rest since Laito had her locked away from most of the week. Sadly he'd be able to come harass her on Sunday night but couldn't sleep on her bed. She feared next Friday and Saturday night because then he'd obviously force her to stay with him all through the night and most of the day.

She was suspended for five days. Reiji had negotiated with the school and Oda's parents to prevent her expulsion...

_And the pest has to be in school for the rest of the school week while I'm..._

Unable to hold it in, Hannah hid under her blankets and began to hopelessly cry in relief. Because even though he wasn't physically around her, she could still _sense_ his eyes watching over her and she didn't want him to know of her moment of weakness.

Pressing her face into her pillow, she muffled her loud sobs.

*****

The night had been rather eventful, but Ayato saw it as a waste of time. So they had to stop the ice slut from killing someone in a rampage? He didn't see anything wrong with her killing anyone. Shuu and Reiji were exaggerating.

Yes, killing a girl in school could become a problem, but they could have cleaned everything up easily. The only real issue arose from the police getting involved because the beat up girl's friend started some ungodly shrieking alerting everyone in the school that the ice slut was smashing her friend's idiot face in.

Cops were a pain in the ass among humans. Although he could partially understand why Reiji was up in stitches about the situation because it was the _first time_ they'd had the police looking in their direction. They'd been careful throughout the years when it came to brides and now they had to keep track of _two_ and one of them had to turn out having a demonic temper that even impressed him.

That ice slut could easily kill a human with her fists. It made him wonder if the girl was completely human at all. One bride had _the hag's_ same blood and the other one had above human strength and stamina because he knew the ice slut hadn't had sleep in nearly a week dealing with his triplet. A human body would have given up under the pressure that girl was put through.

There was something obviously being kept from them regarding these two brides. Then there was the annoying 'they can't be killed' rule that really raised some more questions...

_That chichinashi... That's the one I'm going after. Laito can keep his murderous ice slut, but the other one is mine._

He'd been impatiently waiting to get his hands on chichinashi for the last past hour. As soon as the family meeting was over, she'd chased after the ice slut to have some pointless 'girly time' as the other girl showered and went to her room.

Ayato didn't know what girls could talk so much about. The female servants they had didn't chatter among themselves and the past brides were alone without other girls to talk to in the mansion. But in school he always saw _all_ girls constantly talking in groups. The ice slut and chichinashi were really no different than those chatterboxes at school.

_I feel like bursting in there and just taking her._

He really didn't have the patience to wait when he could _smell_ her though the walls of the ice slut's room. The inside of his throat was so dry it felt like someone had scraped it with sandpaper. Watching her undetected for so long was pushing him to the edge.

Finally after an eternity for Ayato, chichinashi stepped out of her friend's room, closing the door behind her with a tired sigh. He could tell the ice slut had already fallen asleep by the steady rhythm of her breath and heart within the room.

His chichinashi looked worn, but still had that _deliciously sweet_ scent. Not even taking her innocence took away how good her blood smelled. Yes he did taint her blood himself but it was so rich in addictive sweetness that the awakened sin in it didn't matter to him anymore.

He was addicted.

Fully aware that his chichinashi was heading to Shuu's room he quietly followed her down the hall. It wasn't a hard thing to do seeing how distracted the girl really was. She would _never think_ of looking behind her and finding him.

After all he'd kept his distance to make catching her unawares easier for him. That blood of hers tasted best when her pulse was racing with either fear or arousal. Since he didn't have much time before Shuu decided to start moving around searching for her, he opted to give her a good fright instead of sex.

The sex will come _after_ he had a set plan to take her away from his brother.

_If we still had the old rules, she would have been mine officially the first night when I pried her away from the ice slut in the dark._

Catching the bride first made that bride belong to the vampire who had captured her.

That was _their_ rules, but _Shuu_ changed them at the last minute. Now Ayato had to scheme to take what was rightfully his. It was ridiculous to him because he didn't see why he had to do such a thing.

_She should had known who she belonged to instinctively instead of choosing Shuu._

The small girl walked calmly ahead of him. He nearly snickered at how _innocent_ she still was. There was something morbidly arousing about her childlike gullibility that made a nice contrast with her obscene scent.

Her powerful blood was what mainly attracted him but the girl attached wasn't _so_ bad. She was a bonus. Ayato couldn't stand the hag, so it was a good thing chichinashi was nothing like her even if they both smelled so eerily alike.

If she had been anything like the whore he would have just drained her of all blood and would have been done with the poisonous hateful woman in one go.

It took a couple of darkened halls for the girl he was hunting to realize she was being followed. She paused just scant feet ahead of him. Her small back tense as her familiar horrible heart began to race in fear as she turned her head to the side slowly.

He knew she couldn't see him but she _felt_ him and that was what aroused him immensely. That drug like blood of hers would be so delicious once he bit her neck.

"Ayato-kun...?"

He couldn't keep a grin off his face once she softly uttered his name.

This was the perfect time.

As the girl began her walking upon not hearing him respond back, Ayato attacked, grabbing the startled girl and pinning her to the wall.

He muffled her surprised scream with his hand as he looked into her wide frightened eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _be quiet_ , chichinashi?"

Her small body struggled but she was far too weak and fragile to push him away. He had one of her shoulders pinned to the wall of the hallway and with his body fully pressed against her small wiggling frame, she really couldn't get away no matter how much she tried.

Grinning at her scared features, he leaned close to her neck to deeply inhale the scent of the furiously pumping blood in her veins. Her struggles were arousing to him but he had to move quickly to get some of that blood. Drinking from random whorish girls in school wasn't working on him like before. Only _her_ blood would truly satisfy his growing dependency.

The girl screamed helplessly into his palm when he sunk his fangs viciously into her vein. The sweetness was so strong it nearly made him lose control as he groaned deeply in his throat, widening his glowing eyes. There was _nothing_ like this blood. Her violent pulse of fear made it stronger and gush more thickly into his mouth and down his parched throat.

In a way it was soothing yet violent. The familiarity brought aggression in him, but the calmness the drinking of the girl's blood was indescribable. The girl had an innocent presence that told him in the back of his mind that it wasn't _that hag_ he was pinning against the wall, but a once innocent girl he'd claimed.

Little by little the small body of his chichinashi relaxed. He could tell she was still conscious, but her body was numbed by his bite. His biting may have become _pleasurable_ to her even.

Her heartbeat was calmer once he withdrew his fangs from the side of her neck and gently lapped at the droplets of blood that oozed out. It was unfortunate that he couldn't outright leave his fang marks on her skin like on the night he'd possessed her body, so he had no other option but to heal the puncture wounds he'd left behind.

Soon he'd have her completely and only then she would always wear the mark of his teeth on her neck for all to see.

*****

Yui stared blankly at the closed glass doors leading to the garden. She didn't know what constantly drew her to the place. Maybe it was how quiet and fragrant the outside of the mansion was due to so many roses of different colors.

_The doors are locked. They're always locked._

She knew they were locked because she had tried to go outside. It was still daytime and all the vampires were asleep still. To her that was the best time to move about the huge house.

_Shuu-san didn't say anything to me when I came in last night..._

After Ayato had pounced on her, she'd been left alone. The vampire had merely drank her blood, shuddering aroused against her body and then licked her wound before disappearing. Yui had been so shocked at his sudden violence that all she could do was drag her back against the wall until she sat down to stare blankly in front of her in the vacant dark hall.

 _What does he_ really _want from me...?_

Shuu must have known that she'd had a run in with Ayato on her way to his room. He had merely given her a long drowsy look before making space on the bed next to him. She felt so ashamed... As if she'd _betrayed_ Shuu in being so weak in fending off Ayato. Despite being wary of Shuu himself he hadn't been violent towards her at all and that made her guilt escalate.

She wasn't a strong person like Hannah. She was in fact quite weak in comparison to most girls her age. When she was young, she remembered always being clumsy and falling constantly and scraping herself. Hannah used to say they should just tie cushions around her body because she bruised easily and was so accident prone.

She'd rarely ever gotten sick however, but that didn't mean she was physically strong. Once she punched a punching bag at the gym and she thought she sprained her wrist just doing that alone.

 _I'm so weak...,_ tears stung her rose colored eyes. _, I can't even try to get away from one of them._

Having been helpless before arriving at the mansion made her situation now more dismal.

"Yui?"

Recognizing the voice behind her, Yui's heart skipped a beat as she turned around.

Hannah was behind her alone. The fact that she was alone was odd to her after being so used to seeing Laito close to her side.

"It's so weird seeing you like this...," Yui couldn't keep a relieved smile from her face at seeing how much better her friend looked. The shadows under her grey eyes were practically nonexistent and her pale cheeks had gained some color.

"Is it the slutty get up, the rested face or lack of a horny mosquito?" the usual flat voice of her friend made something break inside of Yui.

Hannah's eyes widened at seeing the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so bad at this comforting thing, but...," Hannah wasted no time in going to her and giving her a hug. The human warmth of her friend wrapping her arms around her sobbing body almost made Yui slacken on her strong hold. For Hannah to approach someone to give comfort was very rare so Yui knowing this soaked in the unusual occurrence.

Her friend did it because she knew it was needed.

"This reminds me of the times you cried watching Hallmark commercials when we were kids," the calm tones of Hannah making cracks had Yui giggling through the tears. Leave it to her to show that dry sense of humor when least expected.

"Your outfit is not _that_ bad,"she whispered into her friend's shoulder.

"Shhh, don't say that _too_ loud or he'll get smug."

Silence passed between them before Hannah spoke up once more.

"You can just tell me everything or keep it bottled in while using my shoulder to cry on. I'm still here for you regardless."

Sniffling through her tears, Yui pulled away to look at her friend while wiping sloppily at her tears. She was so embarrassed over breaking down like that in front of her.

"I've... I've got _so much_ to tell you..."

*****

 _Those humans are a crafty bunch. I can give them that much credit._ , Laito was quite pleased with his new purchase. It was especially ordered but he had to go towns away to get it from the man that created it for what he had planned for his Bitch-chan.

Just getting what he needed took hours. He'd wasted so much time but it was worth it in the end.

It was a special drug to clean the Bitch-chan's blood of all foreign toxins. Reiji might think he could sneak drugs into his toy's food but Laito drank her blood and _knew_ she had been tampered with despite him telling his brother to stop with his unnecessary mercy act.

He wanted his Bitch-chan to be _healthy_. It was in her best interest after all. Laito was certain she'd be grateful for the results after her body had been cleansed. She wouldn't even know about what the drug he bought _truly_ did, but it wouldn't matter anymore in the end.

She'd be undoubtedly his by that time. So completely and absolutely his that no one would doubt who she belonged to as soon as they so much as looked at her. The idea excited him immensely. Never would he have thought that doing such a thing would turn him on so badly. In the past he avoided it like a plague but now he really wanted it more than anything.

He couldn't wait to see the results of his 'present'.

Going to his Bitch-chan's room, he was still irritated at Shuu's interference. His older brother usually didn't care about the 'good of the family'. The thought that he'd develop an actual conscience was hilarious.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have allowed him to see her naked in restraints. Oh well...,_ To Shuu it might have been discomforting to see his niece in such a state, but to Laito that didn't matter in the least. _Reiji_ had gotten to see plenty of his Bitch-chan already.

He'd find a way around the new 'rules'. After all, he could still have access to his Bitch-chan's body and blood as long as they didn't sleep on the same bed except on weekends. _Shuu_ wouldn't have a choice but to allow him to take her back to his room permanently once his 'present' started to work.

Bitch-chan could really end up bringing shame to the family name and Shuu, who suddenly started being _as bothersome as Reiji,_ wouldn't want that for the 'good of the family', right?

Once he entered the darkened room, he sighed loudly at seeing that his Bitch-chan was fast asleep already, covered up to her head in blankets.

"It's not even one in the morning...," he frowned at how _early_ she had gone to bed.

It was a Sunday and she'd fallen asleep during _his_ time. Due to him getting his 'present' he'd wasted so many hours and she had taken advantage of his absence to go to sleep to _spite_ him.

Annoyed at her selfishness, he walked to her bedside table and set the pill bottle and glass of water he'd brought for her.

Her hours will be mixed again for _human hours_ at this rate. Vampires didn't like moving around much in the daytime. It was too much sensory overload for them with so much noise, human blood, and generally unpleasant smells. He only liked the daytime in the mansion because it was so secluded but once in awhile he did go into the human city to feed or buy something he couldn't get during the nighttime and that was it.

Human parties were more tolerable to him because he could feed and do _other fun activities_ in plain sight without anyone yelling at him for it, however.

"Bitch-chan...?" he crawled on the bed next to her huddled small form. She didn't even stir upon hearing his voice. The girl slept quite heavily. He'd noticed that about her over time.

Reaching out, he shook her shoulder gently but all he received was a sleepy mumble.

Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed hold of the blankets shielding her and ripped them off her body abruptly in hopes that the chill of the room would wake her up for him.

All she did was curl up in a ball to continue sleeping, further frustrating him. He was almost tempted to dump the glass of water on her just to wake her up.

Only _she_ could irritate him so much.

Taking deep calming breaths, he set his fedora next to the pills and water glass on the nightstand.

The girl still slept peacefully as he opened the bottle and took out a pill to put on his palm. Closing his fist around the small white pill, he went to hover over the slumbering Bitch-chan and gently grabbed her shoulder to push her on her back.

 _Now_ he knew why she wouldn't wake up.

She had taken sleeping pills. He could smell them in her blood as soon as he pulled off her blankets. The scent was faint and nearly undetectable but he knew _Reiji_ had to do with it.

The girl wasn't going to wake up for hours regardless of what he did to her. It was annoying to him because he was certain that she took _Reiji's pills_ without a fight while with him she had thrown a tantrum when he'd tried to heal her forcing him to make her choke on yet another pill.

 _She's been talking to Reiji-san while I was gone. I was told she also spoke to Subaru-kun last night. She's_ testing _me again._

Even though her disobedience irked him to no end, that was sadly what kept him interested in her. Other girls obeyed blindly out of fear but _she_ still found ways to throw his rules back in his face as soon as he was out of sight.

 _I'll punish her good and long once I can have her stay with me this weekend. She will be so surprised._ , grinning at his rather creative plans for her, he rubbed the corner of her lips with his thumb so they would open slightly.

The pill was small so she wouldn't have any trouble swallowing it at all. Pushing the pill slowly between her parted lips, he tried his hardest not to giggle. This was making him so painfully hard because it was _all falling into place._

If only she were awake for them to _celebrate_ this moment.

Seeing her relaxed features, he leaned over to the glass on the table and filled his mouth with water. He'd make sure she took her _medicine_.

With his mouth full, he leaned over her and some droplets accidentally dripped from his chin and fell to the front of her thin nightgown. His eyes followed the drop as it slowly fell directly over a nipple and he almost moaned out loud at seeing how the nipple hardened and pushed up at the damp cloth.

_I'll wake up earlier tomorrow to catch her._

Concentrating on his task, he finally pressed his lips on hers and released the water into her mouth. The girl shuddered slightly, but he massaged the front of her throat so that the water and pill would go smoothly down.

Once he heard her swallow he checked the inside her mouth and was satisfied to see the pill gone.

 _Perfect_.

Proud of a job well done, he kissed her forehead and went about covering her with her blankets. The Bitch-chan didn't suspect a _thing_.

 _Nobody_ would suspect what he was doing.

However, he hoped his 'present' worked fast so she wouldn't be taken away from him again like this. Sleeping alone in his bed full of nightmares due to her absence was putting him in a bad state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave a kudos and/or review! Interesting things may be happening the next chapter! ;)
> 
> And Shuuuuuuu thank you for sparing Hannah, holyshit! Poor girl needed it! You can be a nice uncle. Oh yes you can, lmao. About time he stepped in to do something as head of the household to 'protect the family'. It was the only way he could do something against their laws. Tehehe.


	24. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sleeping smut" and blood drinking, bros talking about their prey (lol since I make Ayato dense af), and Hannah is breaking them rules cos she sincerely dgaf.

_Hannah moaned feeling something suckling her nipple tightly. Her low moan made the person touching her squeeze her tighter to his smooth cool body. Fingertips gently glided down her spine, tickling her oversensitive skin. She'd never felt this feverish with yearning, having grown accustomed to feeling fear when being caressed in such a way._

_Now in the comforting darkness and warmth mixed with inhuman coldness, she allowed herself to respond to the one pleasuring her by not fighting it. She welcomed the hungry heat of his mouth as he released her erect nipple to give it a playful flick of his tounge._

_The warm lips skimmed over her skin, gently kissing the underside on her breast. Wetness licked down over her ribs and down her stomach. She knew were the hotly breathing mouth was going and spread her legs subconsciously to have him to give her relief._

_Her body felt heavy but she no longer cared about pushing him away. She really needed his mouth there._

_The tounge licked at her wet folds. Being so sensitive and swollen there she groaned loudly as if in pain at the contact because the tounge was intent on teasing her into begging for it. It was torturous how that tounge would press firmly in one long lick and then would retreat to blow hot breathy moans against her soaked folds._

_A furious heat filled her chest as she panted softly, helplessly._

_"Please..."_

_She didn't get any relief. The pressing and flicking without suckling at her clit continued. Her lover was intent in toying with her._

_Moving one of her heavy arms, she weakly reached for the head between her legs and felt silken strands that slipped between her fingers. Gripping the hair gently, she pressed him closer to her sex and raised her hips off the bed for more friction._

_"Please do it..."_

_She heard a low laugh before her clit was surrounded by moist heat. The light pulling and movements of the tounge inside the mouth were just what her body had been thirsting for._

_Small gasps left her lips at the sucking and soft tugging. Her fingers ran through the silken hair of her lover as he moaned deeply in his throat, vibrating against her sex._

_"I want you...!"_

_The mouth was not enough. She wanted something more. Something hot filling her and stretching her._

_Her wet aroused sex felt cold when he pulled his mouth away._

_She could sense the coolness of his slender body moving to lean over her naked shivering form._

_"What do you want me to do...?" she could smell herself on his breath._

_"Inside of me...," she grimaced, knowing his sex was close to hers. Her pulsing insides could sense he was already dangerously close to entering her. She was so aroused and clenching within in anticipation it hurt._

_"What part of me do you want inside of you...?"_

_"Your cock...," in another time she would have blushed with shame at such a request but her lover, despite his pleased chuckle, gave it to her in one harsh thrust._

_Her whole body trembled helplessly at having him relieving her. She arched her back as she wrapped her arms around him, one hand gripping his hair and the other one on his lower back. Even her nipples got relief when she purposely brushed them against his hard chest._

_"I like this side of you too...," moist lips whispered pressing against her reddened cheek as he began to move within her deeply._

_She guided him to her neck as her hand on his lower back ran down to cup his ass to make his hips go harder at her. His thirst was as strong as her lust for him. She understood it and was pleased when he took her willing offering by sucking hard at her throat so it would bruise her flesh before a sharp pinch startled her._

"What...?!"

Hannah's eyes snapped open at the pain on the side of her throat and the pulling of her racing blood entering Laito's thirsting mouth.

Mortified at walking up in such a manner, she tried to tug the eagerly thrusting vampire off her throat by his hair but it served to no avail.

_Oh God, that wasn't a dream! He really... I just...!_

Shame had tears rushing to her eyes because she remembered _begging_ the pest to actually take her.

The vampire shuddered on top of her and shifted both their bodies to the side so he could thrust at her in a different angle and he could crowd over her neck while doing so. The way he put his hand around her back kept her firmly in place as he slammed between her trembling legs. The arm that she'd once used to grip him into making him go faster was now pinned uncomfortably under his hip completely leaving her at his mercy without a hope of getting away.

She felt lightheadedness at the amount of blood her racing pulse was giving him with each fast jarring push he gave her.

The wet smacking of their flesh as well as the moaning gulps of her blood sounded as if far away as her body trembled violently in an orgasm he'd managed to force out of her body.

His sex pulsed strongly within her as he removed his fangs from the torn flesh of her neck and his breath panted over the bloody puntures he'd left over her vein.

All there was for sound in the quiet room was their heavy breathing and she _hated_ it. She hated how they seemed to breathe at the same time and both had the same body temperature now that he'd taken her blood. What she hated more than that was that he'd caught her at her weakest and made her _beg_ for it.

"Get way from me..."

Laito giggled before giving his bite a quick kiss like he'd never heard her at all.

She could then feel his tounge dragging over his bleeding fang marks as if to soothe her.

 _Damn it! Just go away!_ , she was embarrassed enough as it was. This wasn't the kind of shit she wanted to wake up to. An abusive oversexed vampire molesting her sleeping body for blood...

"Don't tell me you're upset at me for giving you what you asked for?" there was feigned regret in his tone when he finally, to her relief, pulled his head back to lay on her pillow.

The slight smirk, flushed cheeks and pleasure hazed freakish green eyes didn't show an ounce of regret for what he did. He looked downright smug and he shamelessly showed his satisfaction to her glaring eyes.

"I was asleep!" she gritted at him as he gave a short laugh, not giving signs of releasing her or removing himself from her body any time soon.

"You were so wet you soaked the sheets, Bitch-chan... I couldn't _leave_ you like that," his purring voice was mocking her, especially with that lazy smirk attached.

_He treats everything like its a joke!_

She couldn't stand being so close to him or having him _pulsing_ within her. Didn't he get it or was _that_ what made him do it in the first place? The fact was that even though her body responded, she didn't want anything to do with what he was offering to her. The pleasure he brought was tainted and used more as a _tool_ by him.

She had noticed _that_ about him a long time ago after he forced her to orgasm the first night she'd been in the mansion already. What kind of sick kink was that? He always insisted on her enjoying it, like he depended on it and she _loathed_ him for it.

His glowing eyes narrowed on her face. She hated it when he stopped smiling and suddenly became serious like that. There was no telling how he'd react in such a moment.

"What are you thinking right now?"

Her eyes widened in confusion at the random question.

She pressed her lips firmly and didn't answer him. The question seemed nonsensical to her since he never seemed to care about how she truly felt.

He stared at her quietly for far too long for her liking. His eyes always unnerved her and probaby will always make her nervous. Some may find them exotic but to her they only proved he wasn't human.

"Ahhh, Bitch-chan. Why do you always give me so much trouble?" the mock hurt on his face almost brought her relief, especially when the arm he'd wrapped around her back released her.

Finding an escape she pushed him away and cringed at having his now limp sex slip out of her body. She hated how his warmth spilled slowly over her thigh once she jumped out of bed as he laid there looking lazily at her as if he _belonged_ there.

_Damn it, those pills I took had me out until nightfall again._

Her shocked eyes saw night had already fallen over one of the windows of her room. She wasn't taking those pills again. Reiji was just as untrustworthy as the rest of the bloodsuckers in the godforsaken place even if he acted more 'civilised'.

Wanting to take a shower more than ever, she did her best to ignore the naked vampire on her bed that comfortably rested his chin on his fist observing her movements while laying shamelessly on his side.

Going to the drawers she pulled out some underwear and hurriedly put them on, uncaring of his presence. She only wanted to get _away_ from him.

"You know I just did you a favor. Ayato-kun's and your friend's smell were all over this bed despite the servants changing the sheets!"

Her jaw dropped as she turned around to look at his falsely innocent face.

"What did you just say...?"

A slight smile appeared on his lips as his heavy lidded eyes showed hidden mirth.

"My brother claimed your friend on this bed. He was very thorough too, I can tell."

Nausea had her paling as he giggled at that.

_Just ignore that shit! Just ignore it! Oh God!_

Turning her back on him, she went over to the closet to pull out one of the short dresses _he'd_ filled the blasted closed space with.

Putting the damned short outfit over her head, she didn't care what it looked like. All she needed was enough covering her so she could walk down the hall to shower.

"Now your bed smells like us...," that purposely moaning voice had her shivering.

She left the room in a hurry by slamming the door.

*****

Ayato hated what he was about to do. He thought he never needed help from anyone because he relied only on himself to get what he wanted by force if necessary.

But the chichinashi was _difficult_. He could tell she wanted to be close to him as well, probably addicted to his fangs, but the girl kept her distance and only reeked of fear everytime he did look at her. She did smell of some fear with Shuu but it wasn't as strong as it was with him.

How could he _get_ her?

Her blood continued calling to him, _seducing_ him all throughout 'family dinner' and the ride on the limo to school. It tortured him through all the classes he shared with her whenever she so much as shifted her slight weight on her seat.

He knew he had grown _dependant_ on it. The other silly girls from school could temporarily quench his thirst but a couple of hours after drinking the weak tainted human blood, he felt so unbearably thirsty. He had never felt such soreness in his throat and it was driving him mad.

 _One sip_ from chichinashi could calm that hunger.

_Shuu better have not grown addicted to it either. I know he's feeding off her regularly._

His hands shook as he loudly pushed the door to the rooftop. Ayato knew _he_ came up to the roof whenever homeroom started to get away from everyone, though sometimes he'd be absent from the place due to feeding of his own female prey among the students.

Lately however, he was easier to find than in the past.

He walked over to his quiet sibling that was leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets. Anyone would have thought he was sleeping standing up but he knew the pervert's mind was always at work despite having his eyes closed with a soft smile.

"I need to talk to you."

"Hmm? That's very odd of you, Ayato-kun...," Laito finally opened his eyes to look at him slyly.

This was _humiliating_. Asking anyone for advice was beneath him, but the hunger in him was pushing him beyond his limits.

Ayato now didn't know how to begin, especially when Laito was giving him such a look. Sometimes his own triplet made him uneasy because whenever he had that deep deceptive look in his eyes, he was reminded of _the hag_. Both Laito and him may have inherited her eyes, but if anyone resembled that whore the most in facial features, it was Laito himself.

They both had the same eye shape and soft features. It almost made Ayato wonder if the hag went after Laito for her sick pleasure all those years ago out of some twisted form of vanity.

"You wanted something and now forgot?" Laito's eyes slightly widened in questioning.

_He's toying with me._

Keeping his eyes frosty on his lightly teasing triplet, he said what was needed to be said even though he _despised_ doing it.

"I need to take chichinashi from Shuu."

A laugh burst out of Laito and Ayato was torn between wanting to punch him or just leaving the roof altogether.

"Sorry!" Laito apologized insincerely through his short lived laughter,"But you looked so stiff asking for help that I found it funny!"

"It's not funny in the least!" now he could remember why he avoided asking for help so much.

"What do you want me to _do_ to help you, Ayato-kun? _Kill_ our older brother?" Laito didn't seem like he was going to much help for him after all.

_He knows what I'm here for and wants to make me say it!_

"You know what I'm really talking about, Laito. Cut the act."

Laito's smiling face became solemn after his words.

"Your prey should have been easy enough for you to catch but you've gone about it all wrong."

About time he finally got serious.

"She's an _innocent girl,_ Ayato-kun. She's more than just easy," the look on his brother's face appeared to be criticizing him for 'failing'.

Ayato clenched his fists to his sides. That old feeling of inadequacy squeezed around his chest and it came from his full-blooded sibling no less.

"You can tell with just one look at her that she's sheltered and hasn't suffered a bad day in her life. She has lead a charmed life and probably barely had any experience with boys before being given to us. Those two bitch-chans did come from a school belonging to a church."

"What makes that any different from you?! You were on the same boat I was!"

Laito's eyes brightened in amusement at his outburst.

"Both bitch-chans are very different. Mine has cruelty inside of her and fights constantly against me. It made acquiring her more fun in my opinion. I even needed to be forceful and find her Achilles heel to get her to agree with me."

"Achilles heel?" Ayato frowned at that. Did the chichinashi even have a weakness to exploit like that?

" _Your_ prey was her Achilles heel and I threatened her with it and she had no choice but to give in to me," grinning pleased with himself, Laito tipped his hat back slightly.

"You _threatened_ to go after my chichinashi just to get the ice slut?!" the mere thought of Laito hunting her made him want to gag.

"Come on now, I wasn't even _serious_. I only had to _pinch_ the girl once to get my Bitch-chan to give me her attention," his brother frowned as if offended.

He breathed in deeply through his nose to calm down. It just pissed him off to know that Laito even thought of _hunting_ what was _his_ to just get a girl to notice him.

"What do you think is chichinashi's Achilles heel?"

"That should have been obvious," Laito gave him one of his measuring looks that just got under his skin more.

"Well?" he edged impatiently.

"Soft girls like that love helping others. She's almost nurturing in a way. I know she likes comforting my Bitch-chan and fusses over her. Your prey's weakness is _helping_ those who are _wounded_."

Ayato blinked not getting it at all as Laito sighed at him.

"What I'm telling you is that you have to _appeal_ to that side of her. Get her to feel sympathy for you. Learn how to act like you need comfort or help in any random thing like homework."

"Homework?"

It was obvious Laito was losing patience with him.

"Ayato-kun I know you're not _that_ dense. You're almost as _pure_ as she is. You'll figure it out," the way his brother said the word 'pure' was as if the very meaning of it sicknened him.

He looked at his once again silent brother curiously.

"She's not your _usual_ type," Laito's solemness melted into a sneaky smile.

"I've changed tastes."

"Is that so? I had to cover up your smell on my Bitch-chan's bed before coming to school tonight."

_That explains why he smells like her now._

The silence between them became awkward. Many years before it didn't use to be that way. They used to actually talk about random ordinary things in the past...

*****

_The layout of this place is a nightmare._

After all the vampires had left with Yui to school, Hannah had taken it upon herself to 'explore', but unfortunately the mansion was built like a death trap as if it was made with the sole purpose of disorienting people who went in too far.

First she looked around the first floor. She knew that the first floor was the place her and Yui had been in when running from the vampires on the first night. It was as dark and as cold as that night as well which lead Hannah to the conclusion that a lot of those rooms weren't even used. They smelled of dust as if they had been closed for years and didn't have any working lights no matter how much she flicked at the light switches. Only some hallways had dim lighting, as well as what looked like some sort of ballroom which was where _he_ got her the first time the lights went out and Ayato had snatched Yui from her.

_So an escape route here is a dumb idea..._

It confused her how some areas of the mansion were colder than others. Hannah couldn't understand what made those areas different from the rest. One cold spot was beside the staircase when one took a turn to go to the living room area. Another cold spot she knew of was in the gardens itself when the pest had carried her outside. He had paused briefly on the area before carrying her off elsewhere.

 _"_ He _built a small church somewhere beyond the forest."_

_"Who...?" Hannah had whispered weakly._

_Laito looked at her quietly without his usual smile before answering allowing a small smirk on his lips,"No one you need to worry about._ "

That had been on their 'walk' around the garden that day. Laito had let out bits of information and that had only been one meager bit of what he'd slipped out which was pretty much _nothing_.

 _Whoever this_ he _is, is the person responsible for both of us being here. I can sense it._

Asking servants for any kind of information was a waste of time because they never spoke or even looked into her eyes. They only worked without words and Hannah suspected years of fear had literally _trained_ them to be that way. She couldn't imagine what it was like to serve six monstrous boys for God knew how long.

The first floor was of no use to her. She'd checked all the doors she found that seemed to lead to the outside but they were unsurprisingly locked. Laito did have a set of keys, but she knew it would be hell to get them from him. During the days he'd had her locked in his room, he never let her go in his sleep. If she hadn't been shackled, she doubted he'd simply let her go to his pants to pull the keychain out.

_He's a light sleeper to make it worse._

If she so much as tried to scoot away from him in his sleep, he'd only pull her closer. Just hearing mumbling outside of his door could awaken him and he could tell when she stopped sleeping. He wouldn't open his eyes or move for awhile after awakening but he was always _aware_ of his surroundings in spite of that.

 _I'll keep looking_., a sudden irrational urge to just smash one of the tall windows in the first floor's ballroom did almost shake her for a moment but she couldn't leave that mansion without Yui. All she could do now was just learn about her prison before earnestly coming up with a plan even _he_ couldn't predict.

The second floor was no better. All the brothers had their rooms on that floor as well as some guest rooms per separate wing. The wing her room was in was in the back of the house on that same flood overlooking the gardens she'd only 'visited' once.

The third floor had not only more rooms, but maze-like halls that lead to other parts of the house. As she had already said before the place was built like a death trap with random halls and sets of stairs that would lead to pointless receiving rooms, studies, bathrooms and there was _no way_ she was going to the library. She already knew how to get to it because she recognized the spiraling stairs that lead down to the small hallway and another set of steps leading up the library's anteroom.

What made her more nervous on her solo tour of the mansion is that she could have _sworn_ she heard doors opening and closing in a distance making her feel as if she wasn't completely alone.

Looking for a weakness in the large eerie mansion would have been fruitless if she hadn't found steep stairs that went to the last floor.

_Shit... He told me not to go up here._

Her foot touched the bottom step as she looked at the darkness above her. The inky blackness was frightening to her but not threatening. Something told her that whatever was beyond the deep darkness was waiting for her to come find it. It was almost as if it called out to her in the back of her mind.

Hannah knew that if she went up there he would 'punish' her severely. He had already punished her for the bathroom incident and gave her a sleepless night by his side for biting his younger brother. Laito treated her as if he had to control every aspect of her life and take away her very own will so that _she_ would suit _his_ whims.

Now just thinking about it pissed her off. She wasn't a fucking puppet or object he could control to do what he wanted.

_Fuck his stupid rules. If he wants to punish me, so be it. He needs to learn that he doesn't own me even if he kills me for it. I'm beyond caring at this point._

Anger was what fueled her into straightening her shoulders, taking a deep breath and stepping into the clogging darkness awaiting her.

Her hand was pushing up dust on the handrail as she ascended into the blackness. Due to not having a bit of light, her steps were tentative but she didn't back down from her goal until she lightly bumped into a wooden surface that _had_ to be a door.

Her heart that had been steady before began to pound loudly now that she was in front of it. She still felt _drawn_ to the mysterious place.

The door wasn't locked when her hand searched clumsily over the wood until finding a doorknob.

_To hell with it._

She pushed the door open and was surprised at seeing the place was flooded in harsh lighting as if it was visited regularly.

 _This is what he didn't want me to see...?,_ Hannah almost felt disappointed in seeing a large room that acted more as some sort of storage space. Many cardboard boxes, various luggage bags and suitcases, something that appeared to be a couple of portraits leaning against a wall covered in sheets and just a large seemingly new filing cabinet on the far wall were in the room that she had risked going into.

_He was probably just playing me again._

Walking further into the room, she eyed the sealed boxes neatly stacked on either sides of her. The filing cabinet, she could tell from she was standing, obviously needed a key to be opened.

_I doubt its anything interesting except documents of the property._

Annoyed at being fooled, she turned around to leave the uninteresting room.

_Those luggage bags..._

She paused looking at the lined up luggage bags. They were all varying in sizes and in wear. But that wasn't what truly drew her attention. Some of the bags looked almost brand new with distinctively feminine patterns. She doubted the vampires used such feminine things and she hadn't seen women around the mansion other than her and Yui and some of the sallow faced servants.

_Something is odd here..._

Clutching her hand to her chest, she breathed in deeply at where her suspicions were going. There weren't enough women in the mansion to accumulate so much luggage. She could even tell some were probably decades old while others looked as if they were just recently bought.

_These freaks live for a very long time so... These could have grown in number over time with the servants and..._

Hannah knew she was lying to herself. She'd been through enough to know that her and Yui were surrounded by killers. Laito himself had let her know just how dangerous they could be regarding human prey.

_Oh God... I need to know if I'm right about this place._

Gulping, she went over to one of the cardboard boxes and crouched down comfortably to peal off the tape holding it closed. She didn't think twice of opening the loose flaps to know what _exactly_ was kept up there.

_This is not normal._

Inside the box she found women's clothes as well as some random personal objects, like a hairbrush that still had pale blond strands on its bristles, a small jewelry box, and even an used toothbrush. It looked like whoever had packed the box just tossed everything in and sealed it away.

Knowing there was more, Hannah cringed as she dug her hands into the clothes. Her hands felt various things mixed in with the clothing. Once her hand reached something that felt like a small book, she pulled it out and saw it was just a small travel sized photo album.

She didn't care if she was invading someone's privacy because she already knew what she had _really_ found.

Opening the album on the first page she saw a group of teenaged girls wearing uniforms eerily similar to the ones Yui and her used to wear at their old school.

Her fingers trembled as she pulled the photo out of the yellowing plastic covering it, and turned it around in hopes that she would get an year and location of where the picture was taken.

_St. Mercy 1999_

Hannah looked at the filing cabinet at the other side of the room with wide eyes after knowing that the belongings she had been searching through came from a teenaged girl seventeen years prior to her and Yui's arrival to the mansion.

She'd found the place the Sakamakis kept the belongings of former brides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if ppl find smut offensive but this is a very smutty story. Laito has already set a routine for his Bitch-chan so the smut won't be as frequent as before but will pop up occasionally when the boy is being particularly creative. (Don't forget he's a main character in this story and he ain't a saint, duh).
> 
> Lol at Ayato! Sorry but I watched too many crack videos and I'm sure that but was a mess. D: Still funny how Ayato and Laito talk normally about their prey and covering each other's sex scents, cos that's totally normal talk for vampires so meh.
> 
> Pls leave a kudos and/or review!
> 
> Random: if you're wondering why Ayato sometimes refers to Yui as "the chichinashi" is cos he kinda still sees her as an object. He's not "in love" with her and barely knows her so yep. "Love" ain't that easy to come by among these vamps and their idea of 'love' isn't exactly how humans see it.
> 
> Sorry if I had to delete a bunch of reviews on the first chapter since I had reviews spoiling later chapters in the story and I didn't want new readers going to the first chapter review section feeling disillusioned for knowing what's happening so far. If ppl want to discuss a chapter, discuss it in the chapter it is and whatever you do don't over question things in order to get spoilers for things that have yet to happen and may never even happen. I already had a reviewer going off at being spoiled for 20 or so chapters after just getting on the first page.
> 
> I had to delete numerous reviews that readers would see ahead of the others detailing the present area in the story when they even haven't gotten this far yet.
> 
> Pls keep this is mind. You wanna discuss this, keep it where you read it, I'll answer questions but won't give spoilers because the story is still ongoing and ppl just have to learn to be patient since we will get there when we get there.


	25. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psychological, mentions of death,violence, mentions of violent non-con, incest abuse, murder, past suicide mention, some groping. Laito and Reiji being creepy af. Sneak attack sexy Shuu, some blood drinking. Laito has a 'breakdown'. Eviiiiiiil. Flashback.

Laito knew she had gone up to the last floor and had found _everything_. He had anticipated and planted the seed of curiosity in her mind so he could try a _new_ game to break her. Coming up with ways to play with her was now his favorite pastime and he found that he couldn't get tired of it or her.

He had grown addicted to her eyes. It was ridiculous that he would be drawn in by that, but those grey orbs sometimes looked so cold and without feeling... Just getting her to show emotions in those eyes was arousing. Whether the emotions were anger, revulsion or fear was of no consequence to him. What he enjoyed the most was that the proof that he could control how she felt.

Recalling the early evening romp still brought a blush to his cheeks. The poor disoriented bitch was soaked so sweetly and writhing as if in heat when he started toying with her nipples. She hadn't cared about his icy skin and had begged him to fuck her and even guided the rhythm of his hips with her hand.

What a _deliciously slutty girl_ she was.

In her sleep she was more honest than when awake. He had learned yet _another_ one of the secrets her waking mind ignored.

That her body enjoyed having him defiling it and she felt so wonderfully disgusted with herself that she lashed out violently every single time.

Sexual pleasure without some shame was boring. She'll grow addicted to it over time. Soon she'll be fucking him back and then would probably cry herself to sleep over him _winning_ in making her an involuntary sinner. Over her shamefully sullying herself with him and enjoying it.

She would become just like him.

He couldn't wait to see her cool resolve crack. To see her stubborn self-protection crushed and that denial stomped on.

The look in her eyes earlier that night _had_ annoyed him in some level. It was as if for a brief moment she understood him all too well.

But he knew she didn't. No one did. Not even the brides he's had in the past could read into his intentions that way. That deepness in those silvery eyes meant nothing and was probably imagined due to him still feeling languid from an orgasm within her.

Laito wasn't surprised when he saw her room was empty upon arriving to the mansion from school. He had been told beforehand.

_So she didn't like my news about Ayato-kun and his toy rolling about in the place she sleeps so peacefully in... Nfu fu fu..._

How adorably sensitive. His Bitch-chan might be an angry girl deeply within but she was so delicate in many different ways. He knew her without needing words. All he needed was her eyes to guide him.

His toy wasn't hard to find. She was only moved a room away from her old one. That electrifying scent of hers was in his nostrils and it somehow bothered him how aware of her he was. Like a part of him _depended_ on her.

However, he ignored those disturbing thoughts when entering her new room unannounced. He didn't need to knock, because after all she was _just a toy_ of his.

The girl didn't acknowledge him. How rude! But he didn't lose his smile when seeing the girl sitting on the side of her new bed as if to get comfortably get under the sheets.

She wasn't going to sleep. He had a game to play with her now that he knew what she saw on the last floor.

"Going to bed so early, Bitch-chan...?" he asked curiously walking to her bedside as she slowly covered herself with thick sheets to ward of the room's natural chill. She stubbornly avoided his gaze by looking to the side.

"I don't have to stay awake," he blinked in surprise at having her respond to him.

Chuckling at her answer, he sat beside her as she cringed inching away from him. Her cursed eyes still didn't look his way, but he still sought them when looking at her impassive features.

"Did you enjoy your exploring?"

The girl didn't even stiffen or have a change of heartbeat. That annoyed him yet he kept his frustration from showing up in his face. He too knew how to hide what he felt like the silly bitch.

"It was fun," she didn't look like she had fun with a cold face saying so.

"Did you go to the last floor...?" he was challenging to lie to him so he could force her into his game.

"Maybe," her answer surprised and amused him. The Hannah-bitch was _playing back_ it seemed.

Looking at her, Laito wasn't satisfied with her responses. It just reinforced his belief that she was _defective_. Instead of tears, she gave him _this_.

"I wonder if you cried at your discovery..."

"I didn't cry," she still didn't show him what he wanted.

Grinding his teeth, he glared at her despite smiling.

"Bitch-chan... That wasn't the answer I was looking for...," finally after so long, she looked at him with slight confusion.

"Was I supposed to react differently?" she was fighting him back in his game.

The cool dead look in her eyes was what annoyed him the most. She was defective, maybe almost as defective as him but in a different way.

Why didn't she act like she was _supposed_ to? The one that was meant to be in control was him yet there he was glaring at a girl with a grin on his face while she inwardly laughed at him.

"We're going on a little walk, Bitch-chan!" cheerfully stating that, he suddenly got off her bed as she frowned at him. The girl was definitely not happy when he ripped the sheets off her.

"What the hell-?!"

He wasn't in the mood. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her off the bed with a grin. The girl stumbled but he didn't care. He already thought of a _fun_ idea.

"Where are you taking me?!" Laito didn't answer because he wanted it to be a _surprise_. She probably will be delighted to know him a little better than before considering what he was going to reveal to her.

Now that he thought of it... He had never showed _any_ of his toys what he was about to reveal to her. This gave his game some intimacy that he wasn't all too adverse to.

He dragged the barefooted confused girl out of the room. She didn't smell of the fear he wanted. Some irritation, yes. But fear, _no_. His Bitch-chan was too cruel to give that to him tonight.

_She'll smell of fear after I show her._

Uncaring of how cold she must be wearing only a thin short nightgown, he nearly ran with her in tow to a place she was familiar with.

Once she saw where they were going, she put up more resistance trying to pull her wrist from his grasp.

They were on the bottom steps of the last floor.

"Why are you trying to get away, my curious Bitch-chan?" he questioned smilingly at the struggling girl as he pulled her into the darkness above. She tripped on some steps but he held firmly, bruising her delicate pale wrist.

Light wasn't necessary for him to see in the dark so he found the door to the room fairly quickly and pushed it open with a panting Bitch-chan standing behind him still trying to yank her wrist away.

He eyed the filing cabinets at the far end of the room, already knowing what he was going to do.

"I'm going to show you something no bride has ever seen before...," grinning at his plans, he pulled out a keychain out of his pant pocket and inwardly celebrated when he heard the most subtle change in her heart rhythm. The girl might be irritating but she had a quick mind.

Tugging the now unresisting girl along with him, he glanced at the cardboard boxes.

"Good thing you didn't make a mess, otherwise _Reiji-san_ would have been upset since he likes being organized!"

"He's the one that put all of this stuff here...?" he looked at the frosty eyed girl, fully aware of how she was hiding her nervousness.

"Yes. We used to burn their belongings as well as their bodies but it got tedious!"

A slight smell of disgust with fear faintly reached his nostrils. It made him smile just how unnerved she was getting in realizing what could be done to her and her little friend if they didn't know how to stay in their place.

They too could have what was left of their existence put away in a cardboard box and they would be forgotten just like all the rest. Unwanted bitch-chans that had failed in one way or another.

He hated that the thought of killing her wasn't as appealing as making her fear him and hate herself. She was too much _fun_ for him.

Soon they reached the filing cabinets. They were new and a glossy black. _All_ of his siblings had one, but he had his own separate one with two drawers. Reiji didn't keep his in the room despite him being the one to "clean up" but Laito was certain he had an impressive amount of information in his considering his own peculiar "hobby".

"Here we are!" though his toy was showing signs of discomfort, Laito was far from uncomfortable. In fact, he was _anxious_ to share this part of himself with her.

He unlocked the top drawer. It was the most recently filled one after all. With his free hand he pulled the drawer open and gave the quiet girl an amused look.

One of the files was in his hand. He opened it over the top of the opened drawer so that it'd be easier for both of them to look at his former toy.

A photo of a brown haired girl no older than sixteen was pinned to some documents. He could recall playing with her but her name escaped him. She had only lasted a week with him...

"This girl was here about three months before you came here!" his Hannah-bitch's heart began to race enticingly at the news.

"I played with her a bit gently but it was far too much for the poor thing...," he pouted remembering it,"She went to the kitchens and actually stole a knife and tried to stab me in my sleep! Can you _believe_ that?!"

"I can't blame her...," hearing the hard tone in his Bitch-chan's voice he gave her a short sharp look at the jab. She refused to look at him but her seemingly apathetic eyes were on the dead girl's face.

"That's not a nice thing to say to me," the lowness of his voice silenced the girl like it should have. Disliking how she made him get annoyed again, he continued on happily about the dead girl, "I of course caught her before she harmed me. She ran away with the knife and I let her."

"You let her run away?" her question was surprised.

Laito smirked.

"She slit her wrists in one of the rooms on the third floor. I smelled her blood and made sure to leave her there until...," he sighed sadly as if in remorse he didn't feel.

Bored with talking about _that_ Bitch-chan, he closed the creme colored file and put it away to pull another one. Opening that one, yet another picture of yet another nameless girl looked back at them.

This one had curly red hair and reddish brown eyes.

"Oh, Ayato-kun was _jealous_ of this toy. She had nice breasts and one day, when I wasn't around he grabbed her at the top of the main staircase. Poor Bitch-chan tried to get away from him but tripped and broke her neck. You could just hear how hard her neck _cracked_ when she reached the bottom of the stairs."

Now he caught the scent of nausea coming from her but he didn't stop. He _couldn't_ stop. There was a pleasure in talking about it. His brothers rarely wanted to talk about such things and it was rather saddening.

He pulled out more files telling his _precious hated bitch_ about all the girls he'd had during the year before her arrival.

"This one was trying to hide in the dungeons and had a minor mishap trying to get away from me. She fell directly over an iron bed full of nails. It was a _special_ bed that was used to pin and press its victims. As soon as she fell, she was impaled and bled slowly. It was quite messy to get her out of there, but I tried."

Yet another bride's file came into view.

"This one drowned in the lake. Apparently she had a leg spasm and it was winter. I had forgotten how delicate humans are to the cold so I took her for a swim! I'll make sure to be more careful in the future."

Another girl was revealed to his trembling toy.

"This one tried to run off with some boy from school," he frowned faintly, "I caught up to them at the train station and knocked them out and took them back here... He died first from internal bleeding while she watched-"

"Stop it!" surprise was on his face at his Bitch-chan's shout. He looked at the girl and couldn't keep himself from smirking at seeing that her passive features were in a grimace of pain. There were beautiful glistening tears in her pale eyes that didn't spill.

He finally got a _very_ good reaction.

"Are you scared, Bitch-chan...?" the question was asked deceptively sweet as he gently let go of her blackened wounded wrist. It wasn't surprising to see her take a couple of steps away from him and closing her eyes to allow some tears to run down her cheeks once her eyelids lowered.

"Bitch-chan...," he said in mock sadness,"that doesn't have to happen to you..."

The tears she allowed him to see were breathtaking. She was quite lovely when crying, he'd noticed. Even her cute nose would redden at the tip and her pale cheeks would flush.

He couldn't help but want those tears.

Stepping towards her, he chuckled at her trying to get away. She was fast but would never be fast enough because he captured the fleeing girl by both of her wrists and nearly toppled both of their bodies over the cardboard boxes.

Fascinated by her, he let go of one of her wrists so he could pinch her cheek harshly. She cried out and snapped her reddened panicked eyes open to look at him in disbelief at his antics.

"I _said_ that this doesn't have to happen to you," his pinching fingers released her abused cheek so he could caress it to soothe the stinging pain she must be feeling.

_Poor Bitch-chan..._

Her heart was so loud, its pounding invaded his mind and felt like it was almost inside of him. It was a delicious invasion. This was the closest he'd ever felt to a toy.

Pressing his body to her trembling one, he fondly looked closely at her shocked face while cupping her bruised cheek.

She was frozen with delectable fear, with her breath mingling with his. He was just inches from her face and he was _finally_ winning.

"Did you know humans can be turned into vampires...?"

There was no response but her heart did skip a frantic addictive beat. His words had her undivided attention.

"The more a human remains around a vampire and gets bitten, the more that human becomes like them..."

"What...?"

He giggled, watching her eyes carefully. They were absolutely _perfect_.

"You've been here long enough to have experienced some changes, haven't you, Bitch-chan? Every time I bite you, you become more like me... You've seen and displayed some darkness... Why, I bet you wanted to _kill_ that other girl in school for a moment as well."

There was pain coming from her. His revelation was causing his Bitch-chan pain. How _wonderful_ it was to get her once more.

"The more I let you live, the more you lose your humanity and become one of us," he grinned showing his fangs,"I can't wait till the day you _too_ have your own filing cabinet of your-"

"That won't happen!" she yelled and his eyes flashed in irritation at having her interrupt him.

"You'll have to do it if you don't want to die," his voice lost all of its earlier teasing. "You decide. Do you want to die and be forgotten like all of these girls or will you live how I say you can?"

Tears were spilling freely after his coldly asked question. The girl was now more open than he'd ever seen her. Disillusion, resignation, sadness, all of those emotions he'd been thirsting for were finally given to him in a rush of tears.

However, the girl stiffened in his hold and her eyes hardened, confusing him.

"Can I please be allowed back to my room? I'm tired and need some sleep," that was what made Laito snap. That cold expressionless face and the flat words, despite all her tears.

She had made him angry.

The girl screamed when he pushed her on the boxes and covered her body with his own.

*****

Yui didn't know what to do when she awakened in the evening. She didn't dare to move as Shuu covered her small body and sucked softly at the side of her neck.

He wasn't being forceful or breaking through her skin to take her blood with his fangs. If anything he was being quite gentle, but the situation was so foreign and shameful that she wanted to push him away yet feared doing so.

Gentle or not, he was still one of _them_. _Them_ who could hurt her and Hannah at any chance.

That was what kept her still underneath him as he slowly writhed between her thighs with only some clothes separating them from the actual act he was mimicking.

It was embarrassing to admit that her treacherous body was reacting to his slow movements. There was a careful sensuality to the way he rubbed and breathed through his nose while suckling the skin over one of her veins.

Tears came to her wide eyes when his fangs pierced the skin after bruising it. The bites still hurt at the beginning but as long as he didn't dig his fangs too harshly, it could almost be called calming.

She had learned that there were different types of biting. Ayato's were cruel yet held a heat while Shuu's were soothing and near arousing after the first initial pull of her blood.

_I hope he stops soon... This is so embarrassing... What if he can tell...?_ , her body was becoming alarmingly warm with every gulp he took and she could feel her nipples harden under the thin cloth of her nightgown. Her sex was practically tingling sweetly every time he moved his hips and dragged his erection over her sex.

_Oh God...,_ she felt helpless against the pressure when he finally withdrew his fangs and pulled back to look at her with a lazy smile.

"You're thinking some lewd things right now, aren't you?"

That was all Yui needed to push at his chest as he chuckled and moved away from her. She couldn't tell if he had done it to play with her or because he seriously wanted her but the only thing that mattered was _getting away._

She was sure she was blushing even up to her roots over his teasing.

Ignoring the amused vampire, she set about getting ready to leave his room. It was bad enough that she had to change clothes in front of him but that stopped mattering to her after the first couple of days staying with him.

_But it feels so bad now..._

His body had a reaction while doing that to her. That meant he had some kind of sexual interest in her, right? That made her feel so self-conscious while pulling her nightgown over her head quickly to put on her school uniform to go down to dinner.

Shuu wasn't as inoffensive as she'd initially thought.

"Leaving to eat so early?"

Yui paused on her way to his bedroom door, a blush still high on her cheeks. She could tell she put on her uniform clumsily in her haste to leave. Her skirt was crooked and some buttons were badly placed giving her a frumpy appearance.

"... Yes, Shuu-san... See you at dinner," she didn't once look at him and was relieved once she stepped out into the hall.

Taking a deep breath and then releasing it upon seeing he wasn't intending on going after her, Yui started to walk away while quickly fixing her clothes and hair.

_I can't let him get to me..._

She keep her eyes lowered as she speedily walked. The night before she had tried to find Hannah after getting back from school and had been told she'd changed rooms.

However when she'd gone to find her, her friend wasn't alone.

_There was silence within the room or so Yui thought when knocking gently. No one responded to her knocking which only served to worry her._

Maybe she's asleep.. _., that didn't give her much solace. She was only going to peek in briefly to make sure she was alright but one small crack of her bedroom door after opening stopped her from going completely inside._

_Muffled anguished sobbing reached her ears._

_"Shhhh, shhh, Bitch-chan... You'll be fine. I'm going to take care of you like I said...," Laito sofly consoled her friend in a loud whisper, surprising her._

_Hannah's sobbing grew louder at his words._

_"Please don't be this way with me. You're hurting my feelings...," the sound of a kiss followed his whispers._

Yui still shivered in remembering it. The sense of dread emanating from the room told her to run. She knew Hannah was alright, but there was something that had _broken_ her during that night.

She feared that showing up in her room unannounced would make things worse for her. If she didn't see her down at dinner she was going to go back to her room to check once more, because she knew Laito still had to go to school despite Hannah's suspension.

Something hard blocked her way while she thought these things, startling her into yelping and forcing her to look up.

Red eyes looked down at her coolly, making her feel small and defenseless.

_Reiji-san..._

The way his sharp eyes gazed down at her had her already present uneasiness rise. There was something _off_ about him. His usually meticulous appearance was slightly rumpled and she could see the thin sheen of sweat on his cold expressionless face.

"Excuse me," his voice was dismissive as he walked around her , breaking that moment of frightening eye contact.

Yui couldn't move from her spot even after his tense presence left the hallway she was standing in. The sensation of danger wouldn't allow her to get away. It was paralyzing.

For the first time since arriving at the mansion Yui had _feared_ Reiji.

*****

_Blood had covered his hands. Another vampire's blood._

_He had numbly stared at the crimson staining his cold pale fingers before staring blankly at his handiwork. Now that he looked at the mangled corpse on the table, Laito couldn't remember what possessed him to pull the male vampire down to the dungeons after he'd come to 'visit' his mother._

_It was the first time he'd felt rage that consumed him. He was generally calm and soft spoken, not prone to angered fits. So why had he done it?_

_Laito had been smaller back then so his victim never suspected a thing when he had smiled gently at him and informed him that his mother was waiting for him in the dungeons._

I've never killed anyone before.. _., his small body began to tremble. The man, one of his mother's many 'entertainments' would have never guessed that a sweet faced young boy would do such a despicable thing. He had certainly looked surprised when Laito had lunged at him to push him on the metal bed and pressed him down hard so multiple spikes would split into his insides, immobilizing him._

Why do I do these things? Is it because of her?

_"Laito...!" a familiar voice admonished him as the fragrance of what he always thought reminded him of midnight roses entered the room._

_He stared quietly as his mother entered the small dark room reeking of spilled vampire's blood._

_"You should have waited until after he visited me! He tells the most_ amusing _stories!"_

_Laito didn't blink as she moved to stand in front of him. She had been taller than him back in those days, but that hadn't mattered to him._

_Her cool bright green eyes looked down at the mutilated corpse that still dripped blood unto the stone floor._

_"For your first time, you did a good job...," her once harsh tone softened as her eyes looked at him in amusement._

_"You are a jealous child, aren't you, my Laito...?" he didn't fight her as she slowly pulled his smaller trembling body closer and caressed his cheek before her lovely smiling lips lightly met his._

His Bitch-chan had fallen asleep crying against his chest. It had been so long since he'd experienced such blinding anger.

None of them had gained physical shameful pleasure of his punishment after she had mouthed off to him. All he'd done was use his body to cause her pain as he pinned her down and thrust angrily into her and tightened his hand around her throat while their bodies had crushed the boxes holding the remnants of past brides.

This was an awful night. The only thing that had saved the girl was how her heart seemed to have become a part of him and her intense eyes that had looked at him in fright.

He never could have fun playing while angry. This had been the angriest he'd ever felt and just trying to remember the first time he had allowed himself to be that violent made a knot form in his lower belly because he'd see _her_.

_That woman_ who had tainted him and killed all parts of his old self little by little with the sinful blasphemous pleasure she had given to his young body so many years past.

There was love as well as _hate_ for her. His feelings were always confused when it came to her. Laito loved her because she was his mother and his _first everything_ , but another side hated her because she broke him by betraying him and stomping on what was left of him.

When she had betrayed him he'd learned what it was like to be used and uncared for. To _truly_ mean _nothing_ to someone else.

She had taught him that lesson and he had to admit he owed her _some_ gratitude for it because now he was stronger due to what she did to him.

Love... _That_ was what she had taught him. Cruel, foul, empty and meaningless love that was so shallow and laughable and just plain-

"Shhhhh, Bitch-chan... I'm here...," he whispered into his shivering toy's damp black hair, with the darkness of her new room blanketing them. After his 'punishment' he had hurriedly bathed the sobbing girl and put her in a nightgown. He didn't understand why he had the sudden urge to _cleanse_ her especially when he hadn't orgasmed inside of her.

He'd only hurt her with his cock.

Even though Shuu had said he couldn't sleep alongside her on weeknights, he couldn't leave her alone. Some would say it was a considerate action to cuddle her abused form while whispering to her in order to calm her down but the truth was that he was being greedy.

He only did it to calm himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holyshit! Wow! I hope the chap came out good! Lots of shit going on!
> 
> Pls leave a kudos and/or review!
> 
> PS: what was Reiji-san doing to be so sweaty? UvU


	26. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW POV! Reiji being creepy af, Hannah has a conflict to discuss with Yui and Laito and Ayato had fun brotherly times (lmfaoooo) since the requester likes seeing me writing them even though I don't know if their bro moments are all that good. :/

He never thought he'd see the day in which something so heinously vulgar could be somewhat elegant. Though it was a sin he would berate himself for hours later in the comfort of his private chambers he couldn't look away from the perversity his seemingly expressionless crimson eyes were witnessing.

The brides had been with them for weeks and like his brothers were all told, they were kept alive. Impressive some might say, but only time would tell if those two mortal girls would remain with life for _months_ with them.

Brides never lasted more than a month. That was the longest time one had survived. The shortest lived one was dead within less than 24 hours.

Mortals broke too easily. Reiji had learned that early on in his life. He was so used to it that seeing one dying didn't stir any emotion within him.

He never formed an attachment to them or anyone else. He merely liked order. Death was just another natural stage of things that he saw as unimportant. His thoughts on brides were no different.

However, once in awhile something of _interest_ would capture his attention. It tended to be something small the others wouldn't detect in the other brides.

A slight tilt to the head, a graceful lift of a pale hand, glass-like deep eyes that were cool and composed. _Small_ things that the others normally wouldn't appreciate.

He spotted the rare gems... But they broke so easily or proved they were flawed and didn't have _exactly_ what he was looking for.

What he was looking for, he sometimes forgot willingly because it was as if he were holding some sort of tribute to _her_.

Hannah... She was forbidden for Reiji. He had known weeks before her arrival of who she was but had been intrigued nonetheless. There was a morbid curiosity to see what a descendant of his mother would be like. All he had seen before her arrival had been but a picture of a solemn black haired girl with pale eyes that seemed to pierce with her stare.

Yet the way she _held_ herself in a mere photograph. There was an unbreakable control in the set of her shoulders but placid calm delicate features that were almost aristocratic.

Her ancestry was obvious despite her hair and eyes.

On the day of the arrival of both brides, he had already known plenty about her. He just hadn't expected her to come to the mansion as a bride. He had recognized the girl as his niece, despite her loose clothing and messily combed hair pulled away from her face. Strange how she still held a regal poise despite her deplorable appearance.

The situation wouldn't have escalated so quickly if it weren't for Yui coming upon Ayato first. There had been a confusion about what to do with _both_ of them. Shuu, good for nothing that he was, had later claimed to not have known that their recently discovered niece was to become a bride. All he had known was that two girls were due to arrive at the mansion and they were not to be harmed.

Their father had chosen them. _He_ always chose the girls to send to them from the church. Perhaps _he_ knew who the girl was and had sent her for other reasons that didn't involve being a bride at all.

Reiji eventually stopped questioning it and only did what he deemed sufficient to keep the girls 'safe', while Shuu who had been the one to set the rules, had no interest in enforcing his own words. Unfortunately watching over two girls became a problem when two of his brothers started to toy with them despite being told not to.

Sadly, he wasn't enough to keep them completely unscathed. Ayato was stealthy and wouldn't attack nightly, making his visits to Yui for her blood unpredictable. Laito on the other hand was relentless.

That triplet had been the bigger threat. The more something was kept from him, the more he wanted it. Hannah's resistance and dismissal coupled with her status of being off limits until the right time came was far too tempting for someone like Laito.

If his brother wasn't constantly intimidating the girl, he was using forceful seduction to confuse her mind.

Reiji saw her fighting it, proving to have a strong mind despite the stress Laito was putting upon her. Other humans would have crumbled under such pressure.

Then that full moon night came and that shattered everything. He had come hours after the event to an eerily silent mansion. It was near dawn and the effect of the moon was no longer upon them.

Yet there had been a scent in the air that seemed to invade every corner and corridor of the house. Pure stark fear, anger, aggression...

Hannah and Laito.

He hadn't wanted to believe it. His brothers had all been told to go out to hunt that night and leave those girls be. In fact when he'd left the mansion that evening to find the herbs for his missing potions, Laito's presence had been _absent_ from the place.

Reiji should have known it had all been a trick. Laito might act cheerful and airy, but he had a sharp mind that made him more dangerous than the others. Deceitfulness was normal for him as breathing as well as his games that broke his bride's minds. That happy sadistic attitude was a facade hiding a very cunning predator.

That nauseatingly false act hid the _real_ Laito.

Failure was something he did not tolerate in himself. The goals he had set for himself made him refuse such a thing so he pondered where did he go _wrong_. It wasn't morals that made him question this but his sense of pride.

The first mistake he'd made was watching what had truly happened. The sight his apathetic gaze witnessed was garishly horrifying even to him, later on when he'd checked the videos of that time frame.

Laito had practically _hunted_ that girl like an animal, offering her a means to escape despite locking all the doors making the game unwinnable.

His eyes saw her fighting back, rushing room to room with determination to not be caught while in other monitors he saw Laito predicting where she'd run next and where to corner her.

Laito had gone after her in a manner so she'd be cornered in the library with no way out. She may have not even realized it herself but his sibling had strategically attacked her or let his presence be known in key parts of the mansion to literally guide the girl there.

She couldn't have gotten away even if she wanted to.

In spite of them being shielded under the table, he'd heard what transpired. The lewd words of his younger brother, the crude slapping of flesh and the cries of pain that soon turned into moans of forced pleasure. Then he'd heard the rage, the sound of the girl gasping for breath helplessly and the sight of her leg that still had its long black stocking and school shoe attached twitching pathetically, peeking from the side of the table.

His disheveled brother left in a foul mood that night, leaving the debauched girl as he zipped up his pants and pulled his hat from the top of one of the tables where he'd left it before taking her.

Shortly afterwards his niece had crawled out from underneath the unique place her innocence was shattered. Yet, it wasn't the pornographic sounds and the act of sex prior that had aroused him from watching these despicable events.

It was the way she straightened her back, tried to set her torn clothes to rights, and then schooled an expression of detachment before abandoning the room with a slight limp that he knew should have been more pronounced, that piqued his interest.

Hannah had a developed resistance above that of an ordinary human. Perhaps it was due to her ancestry or sheer personality alone. Whatever it was made him want her for himself. There was an added irresistibility to someone who was so adept in masking themselves no matter the situation they were put in. Even though it drove Laito insane, Reiji was _attracted_ to it.

Shuu had been against it when he'd first proposed discussing her being his bride. There had been cool anger on his side that he didn't show to his sibling at being told that taking a distant relative as a bride was abhorrent. In their world it wasn't uncommon for cousins to marry one another in order to preserve aristocratic bloodlines, but never had it been heard of an uncle and niece joining in a bride and vampire 'contract'.

To his brother it was seen as vile. Ironic how Shuu randomly showed morals when he himself was immoral and distant from everyone around him, constantly shutting himself away in sleep to keep from associating with others as if dead despite still breathing.

He couldn't stop looking at her. Without cease, he would spend an hour or so nightly watching her within the secret room he'd constructed in one of the wings of the mansion. Sex wasn't the only thing that drew him to her, but her coolness while alone and her low tones. The quiet deliberate way she moved and the strange grace she showed despite her once boyish clothing.

Other encounters besides the one in the library had occurred. His eyes had seen it all. She had the ability of being both obedient and dominant, which understandably excited Laito. He'd witnessed the way she would try to gain back control regardless of her opponent being stronger than her and even though she'd end up covered in Laito's sinful ways she would still hold her head up high, further infuriating his younger brother.

In some ways, Hannah had what _she_ had lacked. He still recalled how many years earlier, he'd seen how his mother, a woman he'd deemed as _perfect_ in his eyes, had trembled in unconcealed fear in front of another. A part of him had broken at seeing her imperfection.

His niece, the one kept from him, did show fear but didn't allow it to dominate her. She fought the fear back and that to him meant she could become _true perfection_ if she had the right master.

Fate had other plans, however. Shuu had caught him in his hobby. Reiji who was usually seen overseeing the running of the household was conspicuously missing for hours on end, so of course due to this his brother had kept a lazy eye on him until discovering his secret.

Once more he was told to back away from the girl. She was to choose another. Reiji shouldn't have been surprised that through harassment and threats Laito got the girl to choose _him_ once the time came.

Expecting such an outcome beforehand didn't stop him from disliking it. He still thought she was better off with him than with his younger degenerate of a sibling whose games only escalated in perversions of the physical senses and the mind.

Reiji knew how to properly  _polish_ her while Laito knew how to break that hidden perfection he coveted...

So frustrated he was with the choice that he spent more time in his secret room watching over the things his brother did to her, witnessing the lust that was to have been _forbidden_ to him.

Like he'd said once before, there was an elegance to the vulgarity. Her cool pride after her body had been used and forced to do such acts with the overenthusiastic Laito that was eager to shame her by using both their bodies as tools was what truly hardened him unbearably. He knew that deep down, Hannah had the markings of a lady, a dominant and prideful one that she hid behind a facade of rage where his brother was concerned or a mask of nearly impenetrable ice that was unreadable even to other vampires.

He never relieved himself of his arousal. To him that was beneath him. There was no hidden meaning behind him torturing himself this way, but a mere pride that kept him from doing so.

The sexual frustration was getting the best of him by the night. His eyes would no longer just seek her in the small monitors of his secret room but outside as well and he was certain she had noticed his interested stares judging by how she would look away and downright ignore him.

In many ways Hannah was like his long dead mother after all.

Presently watching the recent events between her and his angered younger brother on one of the small screens, Reiji sighed and leaned back in his high-backed seat, rubbing a hand over his tired face only to be surprised at the perspiration he felt across his palm.

He had been sweating, transfixed with the brutal acts upon the screen. Seeing the girl fighting back, before, during and even _after_ her violation when Laito had forcedly carried her struggling nearly nude form out of the storage room.

Why would such _barbarity_ be so alluring? For Laito to possess someone so apparently fragile yet powerful was almost _blasphemous_. His brother didn't know the treasure of what he was breaking. Of _course_ he wouldn't, having grown accustomed to typical human girls who cowered in fear at the slightest glance or selfish women of little to no self-respect like his own mother; who did every demeaning thing just to get a miserable sliver of attention from their disinterested and forever absent father.

He stood slowly from his chair, straightening his clothes to hide the still present evidence of his past indecent thoughts of the girl he couldn't have, before leaving the small room. There was no need to shut off the monitors because they were always recording images and sound. Turning them off would keep him from seeing _more_ of his addiction.

Upon stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind him, he felt that bit of weeks old frustration reappear. He always felt this after watching the girl and remembering that Shuu had used his role as the eldest to forbid him from taking her and _molding_ her into what she was meant to be.

Those were the rules of the house, unfortunately. It was something that had been drilled into him since a young age by his empty eyed elegant mother.

He was the _second_ son and meant to serve the _eldest_.

Irritated by his thoughts he began to walk towards the wing were his room was housed in order to change his clothing before dinner. Being seen so out of sorts was in poor taste.

_That girl..._

Yui was standing in front of him, staring up at him with wide doe-like pink eyes that slightly trembled in trepidation.

There was nothing of interest in the girl before him, however, he could detect the smallest damning hint of combined male and female lust rising off her pale skin.

Shuu was getting closer to her it seemed. Shuu who was the one that limited him since they were children because their mother had deemed it so.

"Excuse me," aware of his unusually flustered appearance, he quickly walked past her without sparing her a glance.

Yet as he walked further down the hall away from her, his irritation at his _obstacle_ of a brother grew. The brother she was a bride of.

*****

The pest had been thankfully gone when Hannah had awakened. The last thing she had needed to see upon waking up was his falsely innocent face with hateful inhuman eyes.

She had been cold throughout the rest of that night and most of the day because he refused to let go of her after he had behaved more beastly than ever.

_I'm becoming like him...? Yui will have this happen to her too...?_

Hannah laid on her side staring blankly at the night falling outside her new bedroom window. His coldness had seemed to have soaked into her skin and have infected her soul as he had held her for hours with his repeated promise to take 'care' of her which she knew was fake.

Laito was incapable of caring for anything or anyone other than himself. There was selfishness in all of his punishments that proved that everything he did was for some disgusting personal goal.

_The more we're bitten, the less human we become...?_

Hannah had to tell Yui. There was no telling if Laito had been merely playing with her when he'd told her about the process of turning a human into a vampire.

Yui had told her on the day after she'd been able to speak 'alone' with her that she was willingly offering her blood to Shuu to avoid violence. It would have appalled Hannah, but she understood why her friend had made such a desicion even though said choice could now get her closer to becoming one of them.

The monsters imprisoning them never asked permission to take what they wanted from them, she had learned. Laito certainly didn't ask to take her blood during sex and she was sure Ayato didn't bother with such formalities the times he'd attacked Yui.

If they fought too much, their lives could be at stake due to the strength and dominance of the vampires assaulting them for their blood and other disgusting activities.

What were they _supposed_ to do? Accept death or strive to live until they could leave that forsaken place?

Was it even worth living as long as possible when they could very well become like those creatures the more time they remained alive?

Hannah was conflicted over what to do. The other choice was to come up with a good escape plan that Laito wouldn't guess while thwarting five other vampires in the process.

But _how_?

The doors were always locked, Laito knew all of her movements somehow and when at school he could easily catch her. The other vampires were a problem as well considering how Subaru had appeared out of nowhere to restrain her when beating Oda.

They were under constant surveillance.

_Shit, I can't tell Yui she has to stop feeding Shuu because that could lead to her blood being taken by force. I don't even know how long it can take a human to turn into a vampire._

That murderous darkness Laito had spoken of... Was that _truly_ part of being a vampire as well? The idea frightened her, because even though she had a violent temper, she wasn't one to think coolly of killing someone.

However on the night involving Oda, Hannah hated to say to herself, that she had thought of murder once. She'd been cold about it and not repulsed. It had felt _normal_ even.

Shivering under her blankets she thought back on the vampire that enjoyed torturing her. He'd had a calm face after he'd viciously raped her on top of the cardboard boxes that had crushed and marked her back under their combined weight.

Laito wasn't one to scowl in rage. No, he would have an eerily calm expression with frosty eyes when enraged and that was what frightened her. His cheerfulness was irritating but the serious side of him was far more intimidating.

He had kept that expression when carrying her away from the room. No matter her struggles and clawing at him, he still remained so eerily calm. He'd only gave her one frosty look after bathing her, when he'd pulled a fresh gown over her head.

That look had been a warning not to test him further. She hated the fact that he managed to make her feel like a bratty child when the one acting wrong was _him_ all along.

 _I hate him more than ever...,_ she pulled the blankets up to her chin, still curled on her side, trying to regain all the natural body warmth he'd chased away while embracing her for hours.

A light knock interrupted her thoughts.

Surprised at this, Hannah sat up, still shielding herself with the blankets. She knew it couldn't be one of the vampires. _Those_ didn't ever bother knocking inside the house. At least where Laito was concerned.

"Yui...?" it hurt to speak because of the bruising around her neck. That blasted pest had been tightening his hand around her throat while forcing himself on her. It was a miracle she hadn't blacked out from it but she was still bruised.

 _"Thank goodness you're alright! Can I come in?!"_ Yui spoke in relief from the other side of the door.

Clearing her throat, she called out,"Yeah...!"

The door slowly opened and she wasn't surprised to see Yui enter wearing her school uniform.

Seeing her anxious looking friend just brought back what Laito had revealed to her the night before. She couldn't leave Yui in the dark about what could happen to them the longer they stayed. They had to _both_ be aware of a new sort of danger they hadn't been expecting.

Dying or being one of them or even worse... Dying trying to _escape_ them.

Once Yui reached her bedside, Hannah said firmly, "We need to talk."

*****

Ayato wasn't in the mood for Laito's antics during homeroom period. His triplet had been trying to get his attention for most of the night for whatever foolish reason and he wasn't having it.

Knowing his brother, he was just going to tease him for not yet approaching the chichinashi with a set plan. Laito prided himself in successfully catching prey without fail and yet here was _Ayato_ trying to do more than just catch prey but to _lure_ said prey to him willingly. Fighting Shuu sounded less troublesome but there were too many rules regarding fights in their house because over the years him and his siblings had gone overboard.

 _That man_ had set the rules. What annoyed Ayato about that man the most was that while he had no trouble setting rules and laws he'd disappear afterwards only to reappear once more to punish them for breaking said new pointless rules. He treated them as no more than _pets_ he observed from a distance and corrected when necessary.

If he was to go against _that man_ he needed more power than the one he had at present. He wanted to destroy all _he_ had built and rebuild it to suit himself better.

 _As if_ he _truly cares if we live or die. The fool even put a rule forcing us to eat dinner as a 'family' when we don't even need human food. He never cared about his family or anyone so his interference is stupid._

His father was a hypocrite. The way he'd act scandalized over the things his sons did as if he hadn't started the evil cycle by permitting them to become what they'd all become was so irritating that Ayato's nostrils flared lightly with the urge to just _kill that man_.

Ayato wasn't blind. He knew their father was the main reason they had suffered. He had never been around when _that whore_ had beat him, used Kanato as her music machine to fuck to and twisted Laito's mind into becoming a perverse being that even he couldn't understand.

To Ayato _he_ was just as guilty if not even more so than the black hearted whore who had given him and his full-blooded siblings life.

Then the chichinashi who carried the hag's _same_ scent and had a heartbeat so terrible that penetrated his eardrums and obsessed him with the thought of taking all her blood into himself was slowly making him lose his mind.

He knew his dead hag of a mother's heart was within the chichinashi's little flat chest. _Why_ was it there?

It was all toppling down on him. The urge to kill her and tear that horrible heart out to stop its beating and the need to keep her alive by his side so he'd always have that obscene blood there for him.

 _"_ Ayato-kun! _"_ he ignored the voice while walking down the hall away from their homeroom. Laito was persistent. No wonder the ice slut had lost her mind and beat the crap out of another girl because of him.

 _"_ Awwww, Ayato-kun! Now you're just being plain _rude_!" the pout in his brother's voice was evident as he kept walking behind him.

"What do you want?" he finally paused in the vacant hallway. The other students had scattered to different places about the school. Staying within the homeroom classroom was unheard of, so they weren't breaking any rules.

 _"_ That's not a very friendly tone of voice to use on your _caring_ brother, is it, Ayato-kun?!"

Frustrated at his teasing, Ayato turned around just to see Laito's lips widen in a satisfied catlike grin.

 _Damn it, he pissed ore-sama off just to get me to turn around for him?!_ , his triplet was as manipulative as ever.

"Drop the act with me," Laito only kept his grin despite his order to stop. So _typical_ of him. He was acting like the very definition of a bratty younger brother.

"I've been trying to get your attention all night but you've been so _disrespectful_ towards me that I'm doubting if I should tell you something of interest...," his brother said smoothly with smiling lips.

"Well tell me what's so important then!" leave it to _him_ to drag things out unnecessarily just to annoy people.

"Be nice to me or your toy will suffer for your _attitude_."

Ayato's eyes widened and before he could stop himself, he rushed towards Laito and grabbed the front of his school uniform. Laito had surprise in his green eyes as one of his hands protectively held his precious fedora to his head to stop it from falling off at the sudden movement.

"Hey, watch it! Don't be so aggressive! I'm delicate!" despite his brother's alarmed tone, he could smell the amusement emanating from him.

"What are you planning against the chichinashi?!"

An almost bored expression appeared in Laito's eyes.

"Are you seriously thinking _I_ am the one plotting against your toy?" cool hands covered his to gently pry his fingers away from the front of the blazer he was gripping.

_Is he talking about someone else?_

Looking at his brother as he smoothed his hands over his wrinkled uniform, Ayato asked,"What do you know?"

Laito's distracted eyes finally met his, glimmering as if sharing an inner joke.

"Did you notice anything _odd_ at dinner this evening?" his triplet straightened his hat with a smirk.

 _Now it's a guessing game?_ , Ayato smirked wanting to take a jab at him for all his teasing earlier.

"What was odd other than the ice slut hiding from you again?" he almost wanted to laugh out loud at seeing Laito's smile falter.

_He's awfully sensitive about that girl hating his guts when he's doing everything to get her to hate him. How pitiful._

"We're not here to talk about _my_ Bitch-chan, but about _you_. Everyone knows that your favorite subject is yourself," Laito's grin wasn't lost in the least after all.

"What about ore-sama?" he asked, no longer feeling up to smirking seeing as Laito had won against him again.

"Reiji-san was acting awfully peculiar this evening... His eyes had a particularly _vicious_ light to them when looking at one of us sitting around the table..."

Ayato blinked, confused. Sure he irritated Reiji, well everyone seemed to get on Reiji's bad side because according to the second eldest they were all _disorderly_ , _vulgarly scandalous_ and _completely lacking in basic manners_.

"Was he glaring at me?"

Laito sighed loudly as if in defeat and looked at him in exaggerated disappointment.

"I'm so ashamed to be related to someone as unobservant as you, Ayato-kun! I can't believe I have to tell you everything to help you catch your own Bitch-chan!"

"Was he glaring at me or not?! You said it concerned me so it had to be ore-sama!"

"Shhhh!" Wide eyed, Laito looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "You don't want the whole _school_ to know about this!"

"Damn it, Laito...," Ayato clenched his jaw at having to lower his voice because _his brother_ pointed out the obvious.

"Not everything that I say concerns you has to do with you alone, Ayato-kun, but with people you are _interested_ in," Laito informed solemnly and that was enough to tell Ayato exactly what he had been getting at all along with his silly games.

_Reiji is after the chichinashi?!_

"You're finally starting to get it!" Laito said cheerfully at seeing the numbed look on his face. "Don't forget that Reiji-san has a _specialty_ not only with his own brides but with the brides of a _certain other sibling_ of ours..."

"Shuu..."

"Yes! Can you just _imagine_ all the blood that girl will spill once Reiji-san gets his hands on her?! Our brother is not a very kind guy once he's out to hurt others, is he? It'll be a mess...," false sadness colored Laito's voice.

_Now not only do I have to deal with Shuu but with Reiji as well?!_

"This is the perfect opportunity for you, Ayato-kun..."

"What _is_ the perfect opportunity? Reiji is going to make her disappear like he has with all of Shuu's brides when we least expect it."

Laito only giggled with a knowing look, annoying Ayato further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run YUIIIIIII AND HANNAAAAAAH!!!
> 
> If any of y'all played Reiji's route on 2012 y'all know that the danger is super real for BOTH girls. Reiji is a sadist of the highest caliber and his methods of torture are PAINFUL AF. So whenever he thought of 'polishing' Hannah off he wasn't really thinking of simple painfree etiquette lessons, lol. Don't get me started on Yui's eminent danger as well. UvU
> 
> And Laito shouldn't play with Ayato so much. The dude lacks the patience. :(
> 
> Though Laito is trying to be "nice" though he's really just bored and wants to see some conflict. He plays too much.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review! Reiji's POV was harder than I thought! T^T


	27. A Proper Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah meets a certain someone that butters her up to get information on a certain someone else >_>
> 
> And Laito tries to be a 'proper guy' the best way he can. UvU

Hannah was certain someone other than her and the servants was wandering around the mansion whenever Yui and the vampires left to school. She still walked about exploring although there were places she couldn't reach due to heavy locks; like what she believed to be a basement door located somewhere behind the grand staircase and a set glass double doors that lead to yet another building attached to the main house.

Outside of the windows she passed, she had noticed there were yet smaller buildings close to the mansion. They were perhaps servant housing.

 _God damn it. I haven't been outside in days and_ he _doesn't let me out!,_ she paused outside of the doors that lead to the gardens. Yui seemed to be attracted to that place, not that Hannah could blame her. It wasn't the beauty of the place that Hannah liked, but the fact that it was _outside_.

Thinking of Yui now brought pain to her chest. Her friend had seemed to have taken her news well, but Hannah had seen something shatter in her gaze.

Yui wasn't alright with it all.

_But what can we do if they don't let us out? That pest doesn't trust me and the only time he comes to me is to..._

Sighing, Hannah crossed her arms glaring at the garden beyond the glass doors, wondering if she could just find something heavy to smash the thing just for the sake of getting some fresh air that didn't choke her with the dread the vampires appeared to always leave behind.

It had taken her nearly an hour to find clothes that covered her up. She didn't know how long she could put up with the revealing clothing and the permanent coldness of the place. Even the clothes she _did_ find weren't good for cover. Just a tight red sweater with long sleeves and an unfortunately plunging neckline and a black pencil skirt that reached her knees but felt restricting for her legs when walking.

Everything else the pest had put in her closet and drawers should have been outlawed for indecency. She even found a dress that she'd mistakenly thought would cover her down to her ankles but when she put the stupid thing on, her breasts were so exposed it was a miracle her nipples didn't just pop out.

Absentmindedly, she pulled some of her hip length hair over her shoulders to try to cover some of her cleavage. Even alone she didn't like showing that much skin.

Something moved behind her, and even though she sensed it she kept herself calm and just _aware_ of it. Over the time she'd been in the mansion she had learned how to sense things about her. _All_ the brothers felt threatening but they were different degrees of threat. The ones that felt the most ominous to her were Reiji, Kanato and Laito himself.

However _no one_ could surpass Laito in the evil presence department. Perhaps it was the misfortune of knowing the pest on such an uncomfortably personal level.

 _This_ presence behind her didn't belong to any of the brothers. It was new, but powerful as it watched her back silently.

She wasn't going to let it, or whoever the fuck it was get the best of her. She was tired of being scared. Always had been. This _new_ person was not going to frighten her like all the others...

Even though she told herself this, she still felt that this person was evil. Just having them watching her without saying a word was a warning of that.

"Who are you?" she kept her tone calm.

"You knew I was here the entire time...," the voice that spoke was that of an older man. Deep and velvety in sound.

"Yes. You've been walking around the mansion when the Sakamakis are out," she feared turning around to see who it was. Whoever it was had to be a stranger, but she feared facing them because it would make her false calmness disappear.

It was best not to see the threat.

"Talking to someone who refuses to see my face is rather... off putting."

One of Hannah's brows shot up. Now she definitely knew the guy was bad news. She could sense it coming from him.

_He's after something._

"I'm a relative of the boys."

 _Well, shit. So I'm being rude to someone that probably has more rights to be here than I do.._.

Hannah was still not turning around for him. Being related to the monsters didn't really absolve him of any wrong doing. If anything, it just made him feel more dangerous.

"Do you wish to go outside? Your master must keep you locked away when he's not here, am I correct?" Hannah shivered subconsciously at the manner in which he talked. He was downright invasive, probably even more invasive than Laito.

His words weren't cruel, but something about him felt wrong. Like he shouldn't be there even though he claimed to be a relative. His words were hiding his true intentions for speaking to her.

Hannah narrowed her eyes on her reflection over the glass doors in front of her, and decided to turn to see this so-called relative.

The strange man smiled at her but she didn't smile back. She rarely if ever smiled for any reason.

He was tall, dressed in black and in the dim lighting of the small space leading to the glass garden doors she could tell his longish hair wasn't just dark but had a greenish tinge to it. His glowing eyes were a dark bloody red that looked at her almost indulgently.

"You are almost like her in a way. I can see why you were chosen."

She blinked in surprise. The man who appeared to at least be in his thirties was not to be trusted. Something in the back of her mind kept her on guard about him.

"You know everything then," it wasn't a question, but a statement she knew he'd respond to. The man might unnerve her, but he seemed far more talkative than Laito. That pest was usually just talking perverted or messing with her mind. He never did give her useful information about what she truly wanted to know.

"Has one of my nephews told you everything?"

_So he's an uncle, huh._

"Your nephews aren't very good in talking to us lowly brides. They're only interested in other things."

The man chuckled. The slight smile on his face didn't put her at ease one bit.

"They've always been that way."

"So... Are you going to tell me what they won't?" her tone along with her eyes were flat and the man looked taken aback.

"You're a very direct young woman. Who...?" she knew he was asking for which nephew she was with. This conversation was going down a path she didn't like.

"Laito," just saying the name sickened her to her stomach.

The strange man looked surprised for a brief moment, as if her response was unexpected.

"You've lasted this long with that one?"

"Unfortunately."

A nervewracking slight smile appeared on his thin pale lips,"Now I see why you're not as damaged as the past ones he's had."

"He has done plenty of damage, I just don't let him see it because that's what he likes most," it took her awhile but she now saw talking to this man was pointless. He hadn't answered her question and was probably even more evasive in giving direct answers than the brothers themselves.

"Just like her...," his low words were spoken more for himself than for her.

_Who is this her?_

"Who is she?" talking to him was getting nowhere but she could at least give one final try.

"A woman you are a lot alike."

_To hell with this guy!_

Her tense shoulders relaxed in defeat but her face remained calm.

"If this is all you've had to say to me, I guess I'll take my leave and you can continue doing whatever it was you were doing," her tone was still monotonous as she walked past his frigid tall form. It was a bold move to be even that close to him yet running off frightened might just make things worse. There was already an uncomfortable tension coming from both of them that felt like the warming up for an attack.

"Actually, that wasn't what I really wanted to talk to you about..."

Hannah paused to look at him on her way out as he turned.

"Then what is it?"

"Your friend," Hannah's eyes narrowed in suspicion at feeling that familiar dread squeezing at her chest upon hearing the man speaking of Yui.

"What about her?" her voice was steady, despite her eyes glaring coolly at him.

"Is she still intact?"

Hannah blinked in confusion at what kind of question he was asking.

"If you mean to ask if she's still alive, then yes...," she answered slowly.

A near undetectable hint of relief was in his glowing eyes at her answer. She didn't like this guy. Something about him asking anything about Yui at all didn't sit well with her. Did Yui even _know_ this man?

"That was all I wanted to know," his red eyes dismissed her as he finally walked away to yet another hallway of the mansion as she stood there staring after him blankly.

She almost didn't breathe until his presence was finally gone.

*****

"Bitch-chan! Anything _interesting_ happen to you today?!" Laito exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the tense girl who had her back turned to him. It appeared that his favorite bitch had picked the habit of walking around the mansion and being sociable with _unsavory persons_. Finding her in a darkened hallway wasn't that hard. Her alluring scent was like a beacon for him.

 _I have to think of a new punishment for her talking to strangers, especially_ that _one._.., he pressed his grinning face on her silken hair, inhaling her scent.

"I met your uncle," his eyes widened at hearing her outright admitting to it. The Bitch-chan might be adept in hiding her true emotions but she was directly honest when it was needed.

"Oh... So you met _that_ guy? Did he have anything important to say or was he spouting poetry?" he asked slowly wanting to see just how honest she could be.

"He wasted my time with smalltalk," hearing her speak calmly without seeing her face was annoying him. He tightened his wrapped arms around her shoulders to pull her closer to his chest and pressed his cheek against hers.

"Sounds like him," Laito whispered solemnly.

"You're mad I've met him, aren't you?" there was a hint of amusement in her tone that had him stiffening behind her.

"You've been indoors too long, haven't you, Bitch-chan...? Maybe we should go on a little walk...," he no longer wanted to talk about this or about _him._ Talking about that particular man would somehow bring _that woman_ up and he wasn't in the mood to talk about her with anyone. Laito doubted he'd ever be ready or willing to go into every minor detail about _those_ times.

"He _did_ say something about you keeping me locked away...," a small bit of anger stirred at her jabbing at him. Bitch-chan had figured out he didn't want to talk about it. What a _malicious little toy_ she had turned out to be.

Sighing, he unwrapped his arms from around her warmth. This was losing its allure the more she talked about him. Was she intrigued by _him_? Did she perhaps want _him_? Why did she _keep talking_ about him?!

"I was right... You are mad," he looked up at the Bitch-chan. His thoughts had distracted him into looking everywhere but her and he hadn't noticed that she had turned around to look at him with her usual cool expression.

"I don't want you mentioning or talking to that man ever again," though he said those words with a forced smile, his eyes warned her.

He couldn't stand the thought of her even _being around him_.

"Fine then I won't. It's obviously a sensitive subject for you."

The way her flat gaze didn't waver on his face was unnerving. It was if she knew something she wasn't supposed to know. He doubted that she knew exactly what it was he was avoiding taking about, but those cursed eyes of hers made her look older than she really was. Like she was wiser and all-seeing.

_Cruel Bitch-chan..._

He wasn't joking when he told Ayato she had cruelty within her. Her cruelty was subtle in her indifference and carefully picked words that seemed to wound without much effort. It was natural for her.

If only he could bring himself to kill her. Why did he want her to actually remain alive? What punishment would he receive for taking her life? Being locked down in the dungeons until thirst drove him mad and he was filthy from neglect again?

Laito covered up his discomfort with a smile and grabbing the brim of his hat before speaking sulkily,"You shouldn't be so _mean_ to me, Bitch-chan! You should be a lot nicer to Laito-kun! I was planning on taking you out for a stroll outside but you're being so disrespectful to me that I just-"

"You switch moods so fast, you give me a migraine," her eyes flashed in annoyance but he only giggled at that. So what if he annoyed her? It just meant he'd won a round with her and put her back in her place. He was still the one in control.

"You still aren't being nicer to me. I know being inside the mansion for so many days must be suffocating for you. I'm trying to be a good master to you yet you're only making that difficult for me!"

"There's nothing _good_ about you," his smile slowly disappeared as the girl turned to leave.

 _Who is she to dismiss me like I'm nothing to her?!,_ his eyes glared after her retreating back.

Angered by this foolish girl, he raced after her. His movements were silent despite his speed so it wasn't hard to catch her off guard. The girl gave a choked scream when he grabbed her upper arm and forced her to turn around.

"We're still going for a walk after all!"

"What?!"

He couldn't keep himself from chuckling at her angry and apprehensive expression. _This_ is how he liked his Bitch-chan. Scared and fierce. The cold and in control Bitch-chan just frustrated him. _That_ particular side of her made him feel worthless. He was always in control when he brought out her rage.

_I'll be more in control after tonight... She'll be more mine than she'll dare to admit._

*****

 _God damn him! What is he planning now?!,_ Hannah hated how he caught her by surprise again. Laito's unpredictability was what annoyed her the most about him. He was vague and would change plans at the last minute, barely giving her the time to prepare herself mentally for his antics.

He had literally dragged her outside to the gardens without pausing. Everything was dark but the night's sky was showing a lighter shade of indigo signalling that dawn wasn't that far away.

The pest didn't talk, but kept that annoyingly sneaky grin on his lips as he held on her upper arm firmly. It was hard to keep up with him with the tight skirt she was wearing but the vampire couldn't care less.

_Where the hell is he taking me?!_

Her now frantic eyes noticed they had taken a narrow path that lead outside of the gardens and seemed to enter the woods. This made her heart race uncomfortably because she couldn't begin to guess what his plans were.

"You don't seem to understand that you exist only for me now!" Laito didn't stop his walking or turn to say that her.

His cheerful voice broke into her frightened thoughts as they entered the dark woods beyond the gardens.

_Oh God. He's going to murder me in the woods and leave me there! That's what he's planning!_

The feeling of danger was too powerful to ignore as she tried to shake his hold off her arm but he only tightened his grasp, bruising her flesh.

"Now, now Bitch-chan! I'm not going to hurt you unless you make me!" laughter was in his voice as what looked like a burned down small church came into view in the narrow darkened path.

_Bullshit! He'll hurt me regardless!_

"We can't use this one because Kanato-kun got upset at having it so close to the house and burned it down, so we'll have to walk a little further!"

 _He's taking me to a..._ church _...?_

Hannah had no choice but follow the vampire. He was, after all, practically dragging her to this church for whatever reason. All she could do was hope that he'd get distracted by something so she could be free of him. Anything from him was bound to piss her off or cause further restrictions on her. The night before, he had already broken one of the rules by forcing her to sleep in his arms.

_How much land do they own?_

The worn concrete path Laito was taking her through seemed to be endless with curves among the trees. The way it was constructed gave her the idea that it would have been misleading during the daytime and that she perhaps was missing other turns within the dark forest. It was more like a maze among the thin blackened trees.

Laito didn't have any trouble seeing in the dark. That much she knew. In fact he probably worked better in the darkness because of those abnormal eyes of his.

The smell of wet dirt assaulted her nose. Wherever they were walking had moist air, as if they were passing a body of water.

_He did mention a lake... Is that it or is it something else...?_

She didn't have have time to ponder over that when they reached the end of the concrete path and entered a clearing on which the ground was made of dark asphalt. Her dazed eyes widened at seeing they somehow ended up in a small parking lot that had a small white building in front of them. At first she didn't know what the building truly was because all she could see was a small wooden door with a set of sideways stairs leading up to it.

"This place _sickens_ me...," Laito's low words had her glancing at him standing by her side. He no longer had a smile on his lips as his eyes looked coldly at the building.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?" her voice was steady as he gave her a sideways look.

"Yes," her eyes widened in confusion at his logic. Why would he bring her to a place that made him uncomfortable? Was he trying to make a point with her again?

She bit her lip to keep from crying out when he yanked her already bruised arm to make her walk around the building. Her earlier assumption of him taking her to a church seemed to not have been that far off the mark now that she saw the front of the building.

It was but a small simple church. Why would anyone build one so secluded? Hannah knew barely anyone ventured up to the mountains the Sakamaki mansion was located, so the presence of a church so close to the house was puzzling.

Her eyes glanced around them. The place was obviously looked after... and fenced in with the Sakamaki property. What looked like some tall chained metal gates was beside the building. That was probably where the churchgoers entered with their cars...

_Why would vampires want a church around? From what the pest has said, they clearly hate this place..._

"You make me do a lot of things I do not like to do, Bitch-chan...," she stiffened at hearing the laughter in his voice as he leaned closer to look at her pale features.

"I don't see how a church is going to help you."

Even in the darkness of the night, she could tell his glowing eyes had widened.

"You are blasphemous... Have you _no respect_ for a sacred place?" his fangs glinted at her as he smiled, clearly not put out by her words. It seemed like she had only excited him.

"The church is not for people like you."

Silence followed her words. The longer he was quiet the more nervous she became.

A chuckle left his smiling lips.

"You're right... I don't even believe in Him. To me this is nothing more than an unnecessary building a certain someone had built to try to seem morally superior to the rest of us."

Her gaze narrowed on his amused shadowed face.

"Then why bring me here?"

That question made his eyes brighten in that feverish excitement she'd come to fear.

"I'm trying to be considerate with you. You are a Bitch-chan who has grown up in such a place, are you not?" his smile when asking that didn't bode well with her. She had a feeling there was more behind the reason why he brought her there.

"Why _are_ we here?" she wasn't giving up that easily.

"Nfu fu fu fu," was all she got for an answer as he pulled her up the steps leading to the two polished wooden doors of the entrance.

The doors were unlocked when he simply pushed one of them to take her inside.

The interior of the church was darkened except for some dim lighting around a wooden altar. Hannah could note that there were many glossy dark wooden benches lined up facing the altar and that the walls were a sandy creme color.

_I don't like being here with him._

She had to move her feet in order not to trip as he walked them up to the altar and finally released her pained arm. It was shocking that he would do such a thing, but the church was a part of his family's property.

Rubbing her arm she looked at him warily when he said,"Now you'll stay here and be a good girl as I go summon the priest."

Her heart skipped a beat as he walked away, leaving her standing there staring after him. Laito had obviously come to the place before since he knew where to go... Or he could smell the human priest he was searching for in the back of the church.

_I can... run while he's doing this... I can just leave right now while he's waking up the priest..._

Unfortunately he arrived too soon as if her rebellious thoughts had called out to him. Behind him was a small man that was probably even shorter than her. Even from a distance she could tell the old man was frightened by the way he clasped his small trembling wrinkled hands together in front of him and had his eyes were downcast on the floor as he walked behind Laito.

"This is the one!"

Hannah blinked, feeling more confused at how Laito cheerfully introduced her to the frightened man once they stood in front of her.

The man's dark eyes briefly looked at her and even for the short second when his eyes met hers, Hannah detected that he pitied her.

"Do you think you can do it...?" she looked sharply at Laito who was smiling slyly at her, drinking in her confusion with heavy lidded eyes.

The priest looked at her worriedly again before looking away.

"She's a human girl..."

 _He knows what this guy is._ , her heart began to race., _Why isn't he doing anything?_

"She's one third vampire and she could turn any day now, so the _human_ ways don't really apply," Laito used _that_ tone while shooting the trembling priest a sideways look as Hannah's heart clenched at what he just said.

 _One third? What does he mean by_ one third _?! What is he talking about?!_

Her chest began to heave in pants. This was news to her. What was going on...?

The man gave her another reluctant glance. _Something_ was in his eyes. The clear warning for her to run as far as she could.

"I'll need both of your personal details before I can make the documents necessary."

"I see...," Laito's eyes narrowed on him before he looked at her gently.

"You will stay here while I handle all this boring stuff, won't you, Bitch-chan?"

She looked at him completely blanched. Her suspicions for him taking her there were starting to rear its ugly head. This wasn't a simple visit to the nearest family church.

_Oh God... I need to get away..._

Her trembling eyes followed him as he walked away with the priest to the back of the church once more. There was no way in hell she was sticking around for whatever his messed up head had planned. The mere thought of his newest game was unbearable because she knew that he'd have an even stronger hold over her.

The instant both of them were out of sight, she lifted up her tight skirt up to her mid-thighs and ran without looking back towards the entrance of the church.

 _I'm done with his shit! I've_ been _done with it!,_ she burst out into the cool air of the quickly approaching dawn and speedily ran down the short set of steps leading up to the small white building.

Going by instinct alone, she ran to the back of the building, keeping her breath steady, knowing how to breathe without running out of breath thanks to her years on a track team.

_Shit! I'm sure he's going to make me regret running off on him like this!_

Worrying about it now was pointless when she found the path they had exited moments earlier and plunged into the darkness. The forest behind the mansion was enormous so it should take him awhile to find her, that _is_ if he wasn't already hot on her heels as soon as she attempted an escape.

_Why does he do these things?!_

Laito never answered her directly the times she'd asked that question. He'd only say it was for 'fun' but she knew there was more to it. There was an obsessive need to harm and own her that went beyond mere entertainment for him. It was as if he had grown dependent on her suffering.

The smell of wet soil and leaves were almost comforting. She hoped they were enough to drown out her own scent when he started pursuing her in the still present dark. Soon it would be daylight and she didn't want to be caught up by him at that time.

All she wanted was to thwart his plans this time around. For him to change the course of his intentions for the time being due to her running away.

_Of all the twisted things he could come up with!_

She was only guessing at his plans, but she knew him well enough to see how far he was willing to go to get things his way. He was nearly childlike in logic, even though the bastard was far too sharp minded to fool easily.

She kept running in the same direction, away from the church and its vacant parking lot. If she was lucky, she'd find a good hiding place.

Even with the light of dawn, the forest was still dark. The tall branches of the trees lining up on both sides of the path blocked out the early morning sun giving the place an eerie mysterious atmosphere that she couldn't trust.

After countless twists and turns, she finally found the burned down church he had said Kanato had destroyed. It was a mere charred building that looked similar in design to the one he'd taken her to. Hopefully the smell of mold and ashes would drown out her scent because now the sensation of being watched was making the fine hairs on the back of her neck rise.

He was after her without a doubt and he was close.

The destroyed building didn't have any doors for an entrance. Just a gaping darkness where the doors once stood. She didn't care about what possible dangers where inside. All she needed was a good hiding place for him to pass her.

Going quickly into the blackened place, she frantically looked around the interior that was no different from the other church except that it was run down, with its stiff benches turned over as if someone had ripped them off the ground in a tantrum right before setting the place ablaze. Ashes littered the ground and even the altar was no more than a charred stump.

_I need to find a place quick! I can almost feel him breathing down my neck!_

Seeing what looked like a wooden booth that was lying flat on the ground, she rushed towards it and pulled its partially burned door before crawling in. She cringed at the wetness that seeped through her clothes and dampened her hair the moment she laid down and closed the lid,surrounding herself in darkness.

Her hiding place was filthy. It was like someone had put ashes, dirt and swamp water inside. The smell of it was overpowering enough to make her cover her nose as she waited for that sensation of being stalked to disappear.

If she could just tell her heart to shut the fuck up! The frantic beat wouldn't calm itself and her uncomfortable hiding place only added to her anxiety.

"Do you realize this is the _third_ time you've ran away from me, Bitch-chan?! Nfu...!" his voice echoed all around her.

_He's found me already!_

"Every time you run away from me, you get punished, but I'll be gentle this time because today is _special_..."

His voice was getting nearer to her hiding place but she couldn't hear his footsteps. Damn his cursed silence.

"This is my first time doing this kind of thing...!" now he sounded far away which gave her a small bit of hope. "Can you imagine that I have a _first time_ in something, Bitch-chan?! I'm giving away my first to you..."

Her heartbeat steadied slowly at noting he wasn't as close as she thought.

"Although I'm a bit saddened I had to resort to this because Shuu-san tried to be a _good uncle_ to you!"

 _Uncle?!,_ her once calm heart began to pick up speed to her dismay.

"Yes! Didn't you know that Shuu-san and Reiji-san are your uncles?! How thoughtless of them not to properly introduce themselves to you! You are _family_!" his words finished in a malicious giggle as Hannah shivered in terror at his revelation.

 _I'm related to two of these guys...?_ , tears filled her eyes as she finally understood what he meant by 'one third'.

"Does it hurt you to know that you have the blood of _monsters_ coursing through those _not so human_ veins of yours...?" the question was asked with a smooth sweetness. She could easily picture him wearing the expression he usually had when he orgasmed.

Blushing cheeks, slightly parted lips and heated hazy heavy lidded glowing eyes. He was _enjoying_ telling her this.

"Kind of makes you feel like a hypocrite, doesn't it? From what I know your father was no different than you. He hunted his mother's kind and brought disgrace to the humans that accepted him...!"

 _Oh no...! What is he saying...?!_ , Every word he said was stabbing away at her.

"He _killed_ vampires. What a dishonorable thing to do! He was half vampire himself and he chose the _human_ side!"

Hannah closed her eyes, trying to block out his happy sounding voice.

"Because of his betrayal, everyone died and you were left all alone... Until you were returned to your _only living relatives_ left that took you in..."

She couldn't stop her trembling at everything he was saying. Shuu and Reiji were her only family left? Tears slowly slid down the corners of her closed eyes.

"Shuu-san stopped being your legal tutor when you chose to be my bride... You belonged to me in the legal human terms because your custody was given to me..."

_He's my tutor?!_

"Yet, our laws _still_ applied and he took advantage of that to try to keep some control over me when it came to you and I saw I had to do things _my_ way..."

_So that means they take our custody when we become their brides? Is that why they always had orphaned girls from the church given to them? They actually adopt them to make them vanish?!_

The truth was more terrifying. It only meant that if she ran away while being underaged, _the law_ would return her and Yui back to them.

A loud sigh reached her ears.

"I don't like talking by myself like this," he spoke lowly from just outside the door of the booth she was laying inside of. She muffled her scream behind her own hand at how he silently moved so fast to her hiding place.

The rotten foul smelling door suddenly opened showing her a smiling Laito that soon grimaced at her dirty state.

"Couldn't you have found a _better_ place to hide, Bitch-chan?! Like a cute _thorny_ rose bush?!"

_Fucking asshole..._

Sighing down at her as she stared at him in surprise, he then pulled something from his back pocket. When whatever he had came into view, she saw it was just some rolled up papers.

"Good thing one of your hands is clean for this..." he unrolled the documents and looked them over carefully.

Removing her hand from her mouth, she whispered, "What are those papers?" The back of her mind already knew the answer but she needed to hear him saying it.

He paused in his speedy reading and looked at her with a playful little grin.

"Something Shuu-san can't revoke!"

Her heart was about to burst within her chest. She had known this was what he was planning yet having it confirmed had her frozen in shock.

"You... You can't do this..."

Laito wasn't listening to her. He only continued to smile as he looked back down at the documents in his hands.

"That _priest_ did a good job. Maybe having that nauseating place on the property wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Being ignored in such a way when he was blocking her only exit had her shivering. He wasn't going to let her get away when he had her where he wanted her.

"I was planning another way of making you permanently mine, but I guess this is the proper order of things... Do you think your _uncle_ , Reiji-san would applaud me for being a _good_ and _proper gentleman_ with you?" he leaned over her with a genuinely curious expression giving her more proof of his madness.

One of his pale hands reached out to her and she attempted to scoot away in the filthy small wet space to keep him from grabbing her hand. He still caught her anyway and squeezed tightly at her fingers, pulling her close to his side where he crouched to look down at her in the knocked over booth.

"Don't move so much! This is _important_ to me too!"

A loud thumping was in her ears as he raised her purpling fingers to his mouth. He was gripping her fingers so tightly he was cutting off her circulacion.

She gasped when one of his fangs viciously dug into the soft skin of her thumb. In the light of the early morning streaming into the destroyed church she could see her blood beading out of his small incision.

"Would you look at this, Bitch-chan! I gave you a _church wedding_!"

He smilingly pulled her bloodied finger and squeezed it to the point she thought he would break her bone as he began dotting her blood on the documents he held in his other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfaoooo!!!!! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! LAITO KNOWS HOW TO DO IT RIGHT IN A CHURCH AND EVERYTHING! WAY TO GO LAITO! 
> 
> This boy is smooth af. ;)
> 
> Pffffft! I'm so messed up. Poor Hannah... Laito just revoked Shuu's 'new rules' that gave Hannah a breather from this guy. Vampire politics are a pain. T^T
> 
> PS: the churches on the property are an AU thing. I just want Karl to look like a bigger hypocrite for wanting them built on his property.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review!


	28. Overhearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laito is a flirty, pervert husband who is good at 'piercings'. O.o (and scaring and pissing off his waifu)
> 
> Yui learns she's sleeping with her bestie's UNCLE. (Lmfaoooo)
> 
> Reiji is annoyed by the triplets in general.
> 
> And Ayato sees something that really gets his inner ORE-SAAAAAAAMA ticked off. (Stop me, no don't stop me)
> 
> There's some blood and sneaky sexy Shuu.

Yui had been having nightmares. These nightmares were terrifying but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't wake from them. They kept her eerily still without being able to cry out as confusing images she couldn't control would flash behind her lowered eyelids.

Sometimes she would see what looked like a ballroom full of beautiful pale people swirling around her as a man whose face she couldn't see spoke in a seductive voice to her darkly sinful words that her mind couldn't remember upon awakening. Other times the images would be shameful. Lustful but empty. Nearly a sea of countless beautiful faces accompanied with thrusting bodies while she faked moans for them in order to gain control of them.

Then there was the hatred and _yearning_ in these fevered dreams for the corruptive man that had seduced her with his forgettable words that had somehow blackened the once gullible darkness that was mostly dormant within her.

Evil. Empty and miserable _evil_ was what Yui felt came from that darkness.

She was thankful for the low murmurings that awakened her in the early morning hours. The nightmares confused her and were becoming clearer every time she fell asleep. Now she was seeing full scenes playing out and whenever she woke up, she'd feel so cold and dirtied by them.

"- _but we still need to check if they're authentic. He could have just used another person's blood for a signature_ -"

 _"The blood smells of her, Reiji.._.," Shuu's tired voice interrupted his younger sibling almost boredly.

Yui turned on the bed to get a clearer view of the door that was only slightly ajar, letting in only a thin sliver of golden light from the hallway shine into the darkened room.

" _He's out of control... Of all the things he could do.._.," Reiji's voice was so low, Yui had to scoot in the bed to hear him better.

" _Hasn't he_ always _been out of control_?"

" _You're awfully calm about this! We don't know why she was sent here in the first place! I doubt her purpose here was to become_ his _favorite toy, much less get a permanent contrac_ t-!"

" _We handled the situation as we saw fit at the moment. Unfortunately, we do not know if her purpose here was to be a bride or a wife, and that man never told me anything other than two girls coming to the mansion..."_

Yui's eyes widened in understanding. Both brothers were talking about them. Well one of them in particular.

" _She's not meant for this_..."

 _"And you say that because._..?"

" _As our mother's descendant, she might be mostly human but she's of an aristocratic bloodline. There's a proper procedure to be met with courtships and permissions which our brother absolutely ignored. This_ ," she heard the rough handling of papers by an agitated Reiji, _"is against our laws. As her last surviving male family members, he was to ask us permission to proceed with such a contract. His actions are barbaric and not suitable for a girl of her class."_

Yui covered her mouth upon hearing this. She now knew they weren't talking about her, but about Hannah... And that Hannah could be a _relative_ of Shuu and Reiji. Only _one_ vampire had access to her friend's blood regularly enough to actually use it for a 'contract' in such a manner and the only vampire that came to mind was Laito.

_What's going on...?_

_"She's classified as human in her registered documents. As his bride that has yet to turn, he can do with her as he wishes with her blood-"_

_"You don't care about any of this."_

A loud tired sigh that could only be Shuu followed Reiji's low words.

 _"It's not that I_ don't _care. It's that_ nothing _can be done. The document is legal, with a church seal. He made certain that it can be valid for both human and vampire laws. I doubt we're too early to get it annulled since this is Laito."_

_What kind of document are they talking about?_

_"This is so like you... When you see something is too bothersome and involves some form of effort, you just give up. I should have known you would react this way. You were never reliable when it comes to protecting others._ "

Even Yui flinched under the blankets at Reiji's flatly uttered insult. Shuu was silent, but she could feel the tension coming from him.

" _Who do you think is to blame for that...?"_

She heard Reiji give a sharp inhale.

 _"Don't blame me for your many shortcomings,"_ he quickly gained his composure.

A mirthless chuckle came from Shuu.

" _Was there anything else besides those documents he slipped under your door...?"_

Reiji was silent for a couple of heart pounding seconds that had Yui biting her lower lip anxiously.

" _Nothing of tremendous importance."_

" _So he_ did _leave something else, didn't he?"_ Shuu pressed.

" _When I say that it is something of no tremendous importance, I'm truly meaning to say that he gave me something pointless that doesn't do anything for this outlandish stunt of his."_

" _What was it?"_

_"... It was a personal message. Nothing more."_

Another chuckle was heard.

_"I don't have time for this. Coming to you was a waste of time which was to be expected. Right now as we speak, copies of these ridiculous documents could have already reached our father, the school..."_

Reiji's voice trailed off and Yui couldn't hear further leading her to believe that he had walked away from Shuu altogether.

"Exhausting...," Shuu murmured, gently pushing the door to enter the room as Yui quickly closed her eyes to pretend to still be asleep.

Soothing low light brightened the room. Shuu didn't like bright pale lights, but ones he could control in dim and brightness with a tuning button close to his bedroom door. The sound of him sitting and sighing in his armchair reached her ears, yet she didn't stir.

"I know you heard everything."

Yui winced and slowly opened her eyes to look at him. He looked like he always did. Tired and disinterested. He was difficult to read because if it wasn't slight tired smiles, it was that dull apathetic mask.

"Hannah is your relative...," she whispered, knowing he'd confirm it.

"She's our grandniece from our mother's side."

_Oh my God. Does Hannah know?!_

"Is she also related to the rest of your brothers...?

"No. Just us. We've all got different mothers."

_That explains why they all look so different..._

Yui barely knew anything about them because she'd feared asking. Hannah seemed better informed in some level, but did she know about her vampire relatives? Did she probably _know_ of them beforehand...?

"Reiji-san sounded very upset."

"He has emotionally invested himself too much after I've told him not to... At least not in the way _he_ wants to."

 _Does that mean that Reiji-san_ cares _about Hannah?_ , although the thought of someone looking out for her friend in such a terrible place should have comforted her, Reiji's interest in Hannah was far from comforting. In fact, it _worried_ her.

Shuu stared back at her with his tired blue eyes as if trying to read her present expression.

"What has Laito-kun done to Hannah now?"

He took a deep breath, yet remained expressionless proving to Yui that he was tired of even talking about the subject.

_I shouldn't be prying so much. This is their family after all..._

"He married her just this morning..."

*****

If it were up to Hannah, she would never open her eyes again. She laid on her side on the bed she despised with an even more loathsome vampire spooning her body for warmth. His cold, peacefully sleeping face was pressed between her bare shoulder blades and she could feel his soft breaths caressing her skin.

After their 'marriage', if she could call him nearly breaking her thumb to squeeze out blood to 'sign' the marriage certificates,  _that_ , he had disappeared to take the documents back to the house and when he returned, he'd brought a blanket with him.

Despite the fact that she has been cold and filthy she  still had attempted to  fight him off, but he'd simply wrapped her tightly inside the blanket after forcing her slick body out of the knocked over confession booth. Laito hadn't even been mad at her struggles and curses at him. He had even laughed them off while taking her back to the mansion.

Fighting against him felt like being a toddler trying to defeat an adult.

 _Nothing_ could faze the pest. To make her feel more humiliated he made her shower with him as soon as they got back. She'd tried to push him and his hands away while under the scalding harsh spray of water but he'd only groped at her and meanly scrubbed her with a soap bar. He'd even gotten soap inside her mouth and laughingly told her that if she didn't stay still he might accidentally _have_ to poke her eye out.

That was enough to make her grit her teeth as she'd allowed him to wash her without further fighting.

He didn't even bother putting a gown on her after finishing their shower. He simply dried her off and put her in the bed.

" _Get plenty of sleep for later tonight, Bitch-chan... You won't get much sleep for a_ long _time..."_

She shivered, recalling his threat and what it _really_ meant. Who knew what terrible things he had in store for her as a 'wedding night'.

 _Nobody stopped him from taking me to his room on a weekday. That means they must know that...,_ she squeezed her eyes shut. The truth of what happened kept her from going to sleep, even though the vampire cuddling her didn't have any difficulties at all. He probably had _nice_ dreams in which he wasn't guilty of any wrong doing to her or anyone.

 _This guy is a fucking murderer, a kidnapper, a rapist_..., everything Laito was seemed to eat away at her and the fact alone that she was married to such a creature capable of so many cruel things had her feeling so filthy and hopeless.

Why did this have to happen to her? Had she committed some terrible crime in a past life? Was this karma? Was it happening because she was part vampire herself and they were all _cursed_...?

Soon that dreadful bell that would sound every weeknight would chime to wake the pest up to get ready for school and go downstairs for the nightly mandatory 'family dinner'. She'll probably be forced to go down with him, so all his brothers would look at her and _know_ that he'd won yet again and wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon. It was twisted how she saw marriage as just another one of his forms of ownership. He'd made it look that way when cheerfully telling her on the way to the shower earlier that day that she was his wife and that she had to _honor_ and _obey_ him from then on.

Why wasn't it surprising that he could even taint _marriage_? He'd marred the word 'cute' and the meaning of 'love' already, so of course he couldn't leave marriage out of it. What other things could he make _unclean_...?

Those questions were making her apprehensive as that damned bell that seemed to vibrate the walls of the mansion began to sound.

_God damn it! He's going to wake up and will start his nonsense on me again!_

Clenching her jaw, she suppressed a shiver as he groaned softly and rubbed his face against her skin like he normally did upon awakening. The bell continued to chime noisily as he squeezed her tighter to him sleepily.

 _This is what I'll wake up to from now on...,_ Hannah was sure she was losing her mind. Knowing small personal habits of his was a sign that she'd was getting to know him better which was far from what she wanted. All she wanted to do was _flee_.

A giggle left his lips and soon after that annoying sound, she nearly recoiled at him suddenly giving a playful peck on the back of her shoulder.

"You didn't sleep much did you, Bitch-chan?" he whispered against the skin of her shoulder.

_How could I?! I'm stuck with you until you kill me like all the others!_

Hannah refused to give him verbal acknowledgment. Talking to him was mentally draining for her because he'd proven time after time that her words meant nothing to him.

"Nfu!" the mattress behind her dipped suddenly and she almost cried out when one of his hands flattened next to her face. She could literally feel his glowing eyes looking at the side of her face in the dark as he leaned over her.

"You're being a very _bad_ wife, Bitch-chan! Aren't you going to greet me?" there was a false melancholy in his voice. He was probably smiling when he said it.

"Greetings," she said flatly to keep him from going into one his whiny monologues.

"You need to work on that...," his softly whispering voice got closer to her face. The pest was in an obviously good mood which only meant bad things for her. She could already feel him hardening against her ass.

"I don't know why, but being married makes me want you more. Do you think that's normal...?" his breath tickled her ear.

"Nothing about this is normal."

Her response earned her a chuckle before she felt a piercing cut on the top of her ear that had her gasping.

"What?! Stop that!" wanting to protect her bleeding ear, she jerked away from the playful vampire. Too bad for her, he had an arm in front of her that didn't let her scoot too far away.

"You shouldn't insult our marriage."

_What the fuck is his problem?! I think he went right through my ear with his fang!_

Terrified of him, she looked up at the darkness above her and only saw his shadow and bright green eyes gazing lazily down at her.

"You pierced my ear!" she could already feel the blood oozing out of his fang mark, running down to her earlobe.

He giggled again as if she'd just told him a joke.

To further horrify her, his freakish eyes got closer and before she knew it she could feel a wetness on the shell of her ear, cleaning up his mess. She cringed in disgust at how he breathed while lapping up the blood coming out of the cut. Being so close she could hear and feel his moaning breath.

"Everytime you say something mean, I'll punish you for it," he noisily kissed the small puncture he'd made before pulling away, much to her relief.

 _He bit through my ear as a_ punishment _?!_

"I almost don't want to leave you like this...! I want you too much now...! Just look at you smelling so yummy and shivering like this!" moaning as if in ecstasy, he wetly kissed the top of her shoulder, his slender nude cold body going back to spooning her as if he had no intention on going to school at all.

 _No! He's_ going _to school!_

She made another futile attempt to get out of bed, but his arm wrapped around her waist as he licked the skin of her shoulder. His erection was far more pronounced, twitching eagerly between her bottom cheeks.

"Brides are supposed to be virgins on their wedding nights, right, Bitch-chan...?!" he sounded as if he was losing control again, while whispering over her skin that was wet from his saliva. "There's _one_ virginity of yours I haven't taken...!"

Her eyes widened when the arm around her waist was moved, so that cool fingers could pinch the tender flesh of her ass. The twisting of her skin was so hard, her hips involuntarily twitched, causing unwanted friction that the vampire liked.

"Nfu fu fu fu!" the pest abruptly released her, confusing her. Soon that frightening coldness she associated with him left her back as he got off the bed.

Light flooded the room and she could sense the vampire moving around to get ready for the night.

Hannah scowled at the window she was facing while still lying on the bed. The pest had been _teasing_ her just to be amused at getting her scared.

"You get so wet when you're scared, did you know that?!" his voice spoke from the foot of the bed, but she didn't flinch startled at his sudden movements.

She clenched her jaw, narrowing her eyes on the long sheer curtains of the windows. He woke up with the sole intention of _pissing her off._

"I'm going to leave school early tonight, because I want our first time to be _special_..."

Wary of his murmured threatening words, she made the mistake of looking at him. The pest was still naked, grinning with a blush and tousled hair framing his face. The image would have been cute but she'd learned over time to associate that expression with something she wouldn't like.

"Special...?"

*****

All 'family dinners' had been tense. They always had been. Many years earlier, they used to have _other additions_ to a different long table... During those times, _something_ would always happen.

An argument, a slap, some low soothing words to calm the rage and give order to the chaos...

Reiji still remembered the _old_ dinners they used to have when all their mothers had still been present. Some of his siblings may had forgotten or may have even _blocked_ out those nights but unfortunately Reiji couldn't forget.

Cordelia had always had barbed words and a look of arrogance on her beautiful cold face. Christa would sometimes be meek, but once in awhile she would have a shocking outburst that often lead to having her taken away early. And then there was his mother... So quiet, _so still_ , with impeccable manners among the chaos. She only spoke when absolutely necessary and when she did Cordelia would seethe at her.

" _I see your son hasn't done much to be proud of...,"_ Cordelia's cruel words would cut at his mother, yet she still remained calm and so ladylike that the first wife would glare at her hatefully for it.

 _Look at us now..._ , the dinning table was currently silent. However the tension was as thick as back in those times. Instead of their mothers, they had two mortal girls. One silent and blond, who didn't look up from her food while eating next to Ayato. And the other one, with cool grey eyes, eating with a perfect facade of calmness that was _so nostalgic_ , who was sitting next to Laito who had told her that she was to sit next to him from that day forward.

Reiji could _sense_ that some form of disorder was going to occur. He'd always been able to predict such moments. Years of experience kept him from showing surprise at it.

Discreetly his eyes studied the brothers sitting in front of him with the two brides. Ayato was unusually fidgety in his seat, his face oddly strained and reddened as he was holding something back. Reiji narrowed his eyes on that particularly loud triplet.

Yui smelled of more fear and confusion than the previous nights at the table. He knew she had learned a little _too much_ about their family in the early morning hours so he could only guess she felt at odds upon finding out that she was the only full human in the mansion. Shuu appeared to be a little too forward with information when it came to her and that bothered Reiji. Just how much has his worthless brother _told_ her?

 _Shuu is getting attached again..._ , his cold eyes looked away from the girl, already knowing what to do if necessary. That good for nothing brother of his had been particularly _mocking_ earlier that day. There was still a simmering anger towards him because of his absolute inability to do anything as the eldest in the household. _He_ was always the one that kept things in order while all Shuu did was asleep and lock himself away from the world.

His niece, Hannah, didn't exude any emotion. Reiji didn't expect her too. She was so shockingly like her ancestor in that manner. Concealment and practiced apathy regardless of circumstances. She was like an emotionless doll with penetrating eyes.

Laito on the other hand had always had a dark chaotic energy about him. It made him difficult to read, unlike his other siblings. There was no telling when he was truly joyous or angry because his presence was hard to understand and much less predict.

At the present moment, he was grinning softly while neatly eating as if nothing in the world bothered him.

 _I suppose he's feeling rather pleased with himself...,_ his eyes silently glared remembering how that brother had slipped a long envelope under his bedroom door holding the marriage documents. The fact that Laito had given them to _him_ instead of Shuu that was the eldest of the household, said a lot of him.

His brother was _declaring_ something to him. That he knew he still was watching Hannah and that she was taken.

In a bratty show of dominance, Laito had even written on top of the envelope in his messy hurried scrawl, _Now she's not just your niece, but your sister in-law._

Reiji hated admitting that Laito was toying with him just for the sake of angering him and was _winning_ with his newest actions. It was beneath him to indulge in such childish games yet he somehow found himself involved. Now all he could do was wait to see what he was going to do next because of that triplet's unpredictability.

"May I please be excused?" the female voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked towards Hannah that was staring back at him.

Just as he was about to speak, Laito cut him off in a purposely whiny tone, "Why are you asking _Reiji-san_ if you can be excused?! You should ask _me_ , and _no_ you will not be excused because you need your energy for _me_ tonight, Bitch-chan!"

A snicker escaped Ayato's lips.

Hannah glared at his brother frostily, before setting her fork and knife neatly beside her plate.

Reiji waited for an outburst, yet all the girl did was rise off her seat and leave the table.

That was what set Ayato off into a fit of loud laughter that had Yui flinching her seat.

"Shut up, Ayato-kun!" Ayato only laughed harder as Laito jumped off his seat to go after the obviously furious girl.

"This place is a fucking nuthouse," Subaru muttered when Kanato himself started softly giggling adding more obnoxious noise to the once silent dining room.

 _Leave it to_ those _two to encourage him to behave this way...,_ he resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

*****

After dinner, the night had mostly been uneventful which in other words meant 'boring' for Ayato. His far too excited triplet had left after their second class and it wasn't much of a surprise. Laito had obviously been violently aroused during their classes.

He'd been blushing with a slight smile on his lips during most of the lessons, as if thinking of repulsive ways to toy with his _wife_.

Much to Ayato's disgust, he recognized the almost beastly aroused scent that belonged to his triplet when he got like that. It exuded so much heat and intent that even _humans_ could detect it. If he were capable of feeling pity, he'd feel sorry for the ice slut having to deal with someone that out of control.

_Good thing he's no longer in the school. I hate it when he gets like that. It's uncomfortable._

Forcing himself to not think about what his triplet was doing at the moment, Ayato focused on the scent of a _certain_ chichinashi he was tracking through the halls. As soon as homeroom started, she would rush out of the classroom as if chased and tonight, he had every intention of catching her.

Laito wasn't the _only_ one that was going to have fun tonight.

He was so in tuned to her sweet blood scent, it wasn't difficult to catch faint hints of her through the halls despite all of the human smells nearly overpowering it. Finding her in the mansion was easier because of the lack of humans, but in public he had to go more slowly to catch her especially if she was still on the move.

Eventually her scent trail ended at a metal door with a small glass window to look inside. He grinned, looking through the window only to scowl at seeing what she was doing.

The chichinashi was trying to sit an uncooperative Shuu, who had been lying asleep on the carpeted floor.

_"You skipped all of your classes again, Shuu-san...?"_

All Shuu uttered was a mumble, but Ayato narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 _That faker!,_ Shuu's eyes briefly opened without the chichinashi noticing it at all due to her pulling his shoulders up.

Ayato clenched both fists at his sides watching everything unfold.

" _Shuu-san, you're heavy! Reiji-san said he doesn't want you holding up the limo after leaving school because you're sleeping here!"_

" _Then give me blood and I might go to the limo on time._..," a small smile was curling Shuu's pale lips as the chichinashi frowned slightly behind him.

The chichinashi bit her lower lip in thought as Ayato clenched his jaw and glared furiously at merely watching her _considering_ doing as Shuu said.

" _We're in school..._ ," she finally said slowly.

 _"It doesn't matter. Anyone that finds us will think we're doing something else,"_ there was a hint of amusement in Shuu's voice.

" _But_...!" the chichinashi released his shoulders to sit next to his lazily watchful brother that no longer needed her aid in helping him sit up.

_"You've given me your blood before..."_

_"I know, I'm just..._ ," even from a distance, Ayato saw the chichinashi was blushing brightly at his brother's suggestiveness. The girl gripped and smoothed at the cloth her school skirt over her knees nervously avoiding his tired blue eyes.

 _"I guess I'll go back to sleep then,"_ Shuu threatened, shifting his body on the floor as if planning to lay back down.

_"Wait!"_

Shuu stopped moving and looked at her questioningly.

Sighing, the chichinashi moved her blond hair from around her neck and Ayato gaped.

 _She's offering it willingly?!,_ Ayato was used to _all_ brides fighting being bitten by them _including_ the chichinashi herself, and yet there she was trembling in anticipation for his brother's fangs.

He couldn't look away as she came closer to Shuu who smiled at her.

_The sneaky bastard is playing her so she won't give him a hard time!_

He should have known something was up with all of Shuu's brides in the past. The girls he'd had were almost too comfortable around his brother and the only signs of abuse they'd had to show weren't even from Shuu himself but from other siblings.

_So this is how he does it..._

His brother wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her even closer, almost having her on his lap. The chichinashi only gave a small yelp at the sudden aggressiveness, but didn't fight when Shuu sniffed at her pale throat before sinking his fangs.

The girl's stiff form slowly relaxed trustingly and Shuu easily maneuvered her slight frame so that she'd be kneeling between his spread legs with her small hands pressed against his broad chest. His pale lips remained attached to her throat.

Pissed beyond rationality, Ayato forced himself to look away as he stormed away from the door.

He had to take that chichinashi away from Shuu fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA! Subaru is right. What a nuthouse. Laito seems to be getting back at Reiji for all his cockblocking earlier in this story. Lol
> 
> Please leave and kudos and/or review!
> 
> Might take me five days or so to update again cos everyone at my house is sick, but I'll continue updating. It'll probably just be a bit later than just every two days.


	29. Things To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incest abuse mention, anal sex, non-con, dub-con, toys, orgasm control, light bondage, mentions of oral sex and some good ole mind fuckery. Nightmarish. Wouldn't read if I were you.

Maybe I had it all wrong...

_Young Laito thought he had understood love. Things like caring and watching over others. He'd assumed that was what 'love' was supposed to be. Perhaps his confusion between what he felt towards his siblings and the 'love' his mother had taught him was due to his youthful ignorance._

_Maybe he had it all wrong before_ she _taught him. Love meant making others feel defiled by pleasure, being_ exposed _to it physically. He finally understood 'real love' or so he thought._

_Before his mother had come to him, he used to read poetry about 'love'. In those useless books love was described as sacrificing and being in pain at being separated from your lover. Sometimes the 'love' in those pointless pretty tales would be described as love at first sight of someone too beautiful to be real... Like flowery words of lust._

_Whatever caring he felt for his brother's didn't really have a word so he'd called it 'love'. His mother however made him see differently. Love was no different from some of the pretty lust in poetry._

_You liked being looked at by a beautiful being and having their attention lavished on you._

_Yet the poetry never said love left you feeling sullied and empty afterwards. That 'love' could make you feel sickened to your stomach until you grew accustomed to it. Was love supposed to kill you every single time and change you?_

_Shivering naked on his bed, Laito curled his body in a fetal position as his eyes stared at the messy white sheets his mother had left moments earlier. Her scent still lingered in the air after he'd eased her urges late in the night. He could still_ feel _her on his cool skin._

_She always came to him and he'd let her because he couldn't bring himself to turn her away. She was his mother, so he didn't know how to say no to her even if he felt dirtied afterwards._

_Who could he talk to about such things? He knew Ayato and Kanato weren't loving their mother the same way he was, even though she said she 'loved' her children and that was why she came to him._

_Was there different kinds of 'love'? Did she love_ him _differently?_

_Disturbed at where his thoughts were going, Laito noticed a single long lavender colored hair on one of his pillows. Deep in thought, he picked the strand and curled it around his pale index finger absentmindedly._

Could I love others like she can? I know she 'loves' others as well.. _., It angered him that she gave that 'love' away. Was that normal too? To feel like he was temporarily used everytime he saw her with someone else?_

_Was that once pure emotion so easy to give away like meaningless words that had some sort of power behind them?_

_Laito then concluded that love was more like a myth promising something of more depth. Love was what she gave him, while everything else truly had no meaning or powerful word to describe it._

_Love was everything she made him feel... Disgust, pleasure and emptiness. Everything outside of that was meaningless. The feelings towards his brothers wasn't love like he'd first believed. He didn't know what it was but it certainly wasn't that word._

_The only one he had ever 'loved' was his mother._

I think I finally understand now...

*****

Hannah had never been more miserable in her life. Her sweating body was strained in need as she breathed harshly through her nose because her mouth was blocked.

The pest had chased her down after she had abandoned the dining room. She had attempted to go back to her old room, but of course he couldn't allow that. He still had the stupid idea of having a 'wedding night' with her and she wasn't going to give him one.

It had all been futile. He had easily caught her and carried her screaming and cursing back to his room. Hannah hated her weakness with him. If he had been human, she could have easily knocked him out but his superior strength and speed made that impossible for her.

Once he'd taken her back to his room what happened next was horrifying and showed that what he had in store for her was going to be far more degrading than any other night.

He'd stripped her off her clothes easily and tied her. Saying 'tied' was a light term for him wrapping harsh ropes around her wrists to wrap around his wide green headboard, making her tugging to get away cut into her skin.

She was forced to lie on her stomach while tied with her face pressed sideways on his pillows. Unfortunately this wasn't his only 'preparations' for her.

Laito had inserted 'toys' in her, 'cleaned' her and prepared her too meticulously for her to doubt what was in store for her. That was what was most humiliating. One was a vibrator the same size as his cock that was slid inside of her after he'd teased her briefly around her clit to get her wet and the other one was a small rubber finger-like plug he'd slipped inside her already sensitive ass. He'd put some underwear over her with those hideous objects inside of her and proceeded to tie her knees together to prevent her from pushing them out.

Desperation had made her scream at the top of her lungs, so he had to laughingly put a rubber ball inside her mouth that he tied tightly with straps around her head, restricting her breathing.

_"I'll be back soon to take care of you. Nfu!"_

_I can't believe this twisted fuck calls this a wedding night!_

Tears were flowing freely out of her eyes. The vibrator he'd put within her apparently had a timer of some kind. It would stimulate her with its measured huming and light writhing against her walls almost leading her to an orgasm but stopping once she got too close. The pleasure and desperation was agonizing.

Laito had thrown a blanket over her before leaving for school, covering her from head to toe. She knew it wasn't out of kindness, once she began sweating profusely under it while her screams were muffled by the gag he'd put on her.

Her long black hair was sticking to the sides of her face, neck and back. It was annoying to her how hot her skin had become and being unable to breathe well because of the gag and blanket was making her go into a panic.

Trying to force herself to sleep through it was useless. She would close her eyes briefly only to feel the vibrator start up again. The accumulated wetness between her legs was so uncomfortable and disgusting that she wished he hadn't tied her legs together so she could freely move to clean herself or get some relief.

Sobbing, she squeezed her eyes shut again as the vibrating within her recommenced. She didn't know how long she could bear it. The heat, the wetness and just feeling downright filthy with arousal and perspiration that seemed endless was making her heart race too strongly. It made her wonder if this could actually kill her.

A humiliating thought crossed her mind as she laid there hopelessly. She hated herself for thinking it.

_He better get back soon..._

Knowing that she hoped for his return was what made her cry in earnest. How could that bastard have degraded her into _shaming herself_ that way? How could she live with herself knowing that she felt she _needed_ him to relieve her?!

"I shouldn't have left you for so long...! I can smell your tears from _hallways_ away, Bitch-chan...!" the mocking remorseful tone came from somewhere at the foot of his bed, close to her twitching feet.

_Burn in hell for this!_

Fingers tugged at the blanket at the bottom and little by little, she felt soothing cool air brush against her reddened tear streaked face as the blanket was pulled down. Laito was taking too long in completely uncovering her.

The blanket was used as another one of his toys, sliding inch by inch down from her face and down her sweaty back, stimulating her oversensitive skin until it was finally gone.

The coldness of his room was welcomed for once.

"Are you in pain...?" she shuddered at his moaning. "Do you really want Laito-kun to be generous with you?"

_He's not going to make this easy for me..._

His low chuckling at her silent trembling was followed by the sounds of him taking off his clothes. Hannah just wanted it over with but she knew he was going to take his time. Laito might be rough in bed yet he liked starting slow and was thorough in all the things he did to her.

This was going to take all night.

Cold hands slid over the back of her sweat covered thighs soothing her too much for her liking. Soon, to her embarrassment, her panties were pulled down to the ropes he'd wrapped around her knees.

"You're a very dirty girl. You're still _pulsating_ ," those icy fingers squeezed at one of her exposed ass cheeks as she cringed at him pulling away the plug he'd inserted into her hours earlier.

"I'm going to take every hole and save this one for last," a giggle left him when he lightly smacked the cheek he'd been kneading.

Her eyes refused to open yet she felt his loose hair tickling her moist back. A long wet drag of his tounge over her spine, cleaning up the sweat had her face flush brighter at the filth. Laito was shameless and that shamelessness was embarrassing to her.

"You taste so sweet like this...," his whisper over her wet spine sounded as if he were pained by her body's responses.

He kissed the side of her ribs, tickling her as she screamed behind her gag in annoyance at the sensation. She was ticklish at the sides of her ribs around the back and the bastard had discovered that.

_No, no, don't!_

"Nfu fu fu! You tend to twitch a lot when touched here!"

 _Damn it!,_ she pulled at the ropes around her wrists in a desperate need to get away as he began sucking teasingly on that sensitive spot. Her whole body convulsed at the feeling of him pulling and playing with that delicate flesh.

_This is horrible!_

The tickling finally stopped when he finally pierced that skin with his fangs and his naked aroused body pressed on her. His hardened cock was right on her bottom, twitching in eagerness as he crowded over her rib taking her blood.

His fangs pulled away and she stiffened when he suddenly sat up on her ass, putting his weight down on her hips, practically straddling her.

"You look cute like this but I bet you sound cuter..."

The straps holding the ball gag in her mouth was removed and she was finally able to breathe more clearly.

"Please..."

"Please what, Bitch-chan?" he was sounding so annoyingly innocent.

She gulped to speak more firmly,"Please untie me..."

The toy she still has inside of her began to vibrate again as her eyes snapped open in terror at him witnessing what it did to her. Moving her face so she could press it on the pillow underneath her head, she hid herself from him and he sighed at noticing that.

"Bitch-chan... Aren't we a little _late_ for modesty? I've seen your orgasm face up close and you've seen mine too, you know..."

_Why does he have to remind me of that...?_

The weight on her bottom lifted yet she was still apprehensive when his hands pulled at her hips so her bottom was in the air, showing him the humming toy he'd placed there spreading her folds.

"So wet...," the toy wasn't removed to her growing dismay. He merely grabbed the bottom and started thrusting and twisting it inside her wetness as she bit down on the pillow. When it had been immobile, it was torturous, now with it moving, the pleasure was too powerful.

The ropes around her knees dug into her skin, cutting off some circulation as the vampire behind her looked intensely at what he was doing to her with the toy.

"You need to come, don't you?" the gentle sliding stopped. The fingers of his other hand squeezed lightly at one of her hips as if demanding an answer.

 _I'm not going to say it!,_ her bare shoulders trembled.

"Bitch-chan! I'm needy too but I won't relieve you unless _you_ want me to!"

_Now he's asking permission?!_

"Just say, 'Laito-kun please make me come' and we'd have fun!"

Furious tears ran down her cheeks at his childish demands. If she weren't tied she would have been inside the shower under a cold spray of water, away from his perverted games.

"Say it!" the teasing in his voice was gone when the toy within her was pressed harshly.

 _Kill me if you don't like it!,_ the wetness of her arousal was leaking from her and the knowledge that he could _see_ that kept her silent in shame.

"You're being a _bad_ wife again..."

The toy was removed, the sliding of it leaving her swollen folds was a relief yet at the same time she felt cheated.

_Just get this over with and leave me alone..._

"But you look so good like this...! I can't help myself...!" his gasping breath was too close to her aroused flesh.

"I'll teach you how...," she moaned helplessly when he sharply licked at her moist entrance, "to be a good...," a suck at her clit brought more tears to her eyes,"wife to me..."

She couldn't see what he what he was doing nor did she want to. It wasn't hard to picture him lustfully looking at her privates with a helpless vulnerability in his hellish green eyes.

Hannah shivered in shock when he kissed one of her ass cheeks loudly. Laito wasn't hiding his intentions one bit. His open mouthed kisses wetly caressed her skin before she felt his fangs pinch her forcefully, bruising her as he took a gulp of her blood from the bottom curve of her cheek.

"Stop...!" she found the strength to lift her face off the pillow to yell at him as he pulled more blood into his mouth. Due to her not having many veins there, he sucked tightly to get the most he could from the abused muscle.

That would be one of his most painful annoying bites to give her.

"Now I've marked _this_ as mine too," chuckling at his dirty little marking habit, he moved behind her body to grip her hips. The mattress dipped under their combined weight and she had her legs pressed tightly together because she was still tied. The place of her body he had yet to invade was exposed to him because her cheeks were spread due to how he'd lifted and positioned her hips.

_Oh no..._

"I'm going to take your virginity first and then we can do plenty of fun things..."

Hannah cursed inwardly at him changing his mind because she had refused to beg him for it. Now he was going to submit her to this disgusting act first.

The tip of his sex nudged her at her entrance and slid over the wetness leaking from her folds. He was practically _coating_ himself with her frustrated arousal to enter her still untouched spot.

The bed wiggled underneath them as he rose to position himself better. Hannah's eyes widened as she opened her mouth in a silent scream when he first began to press on the small hole between her cheeks.

It was more painful than the first virginity he'd taken. This burned and stretched to the point she thought he could easily break her there. The firm pressing would invade her more with each panting breath he took.

"Too tight...!" Laito gasped pained, nudging harder at her as she sobbed.

 _This is too much!_ , the pain had her whole body unable to move. She feared any movement would hurt her more. Just the slight moisture of her blood around her bound wrists kept her from trying to uselessly yank at her bindings as well.

His tip finally entered her clasping heat. She hoped he wouldn't go any further.

"Does it hurt a lot, Bitch-chan...?" he asked pointlessly because he already knew the answer.

She was in agony. If she answered him, she doubted he would have cared at all and he gave proof of those thoughts when he pushed harshly into her abused hole until his naked hips struck her lower cheeks with a loud lewd smack.

"Ahhhh, stop it...!" she couldn't keep herself from yelling. As pained as she was she tried to pull her hips away but he held her firmly to him with his hands on her hips.

"First times are always painful...!" he gasped pulling his hips back to push deeply inside.

Hannah knew she couldn't get away. Laito was far gone again. The thrusts started sharp yet with a steady rhythm making the headboard bang in tempo. There wasn't anything pleasurable in the least about having him doing this to her. The sensation of his balls smacking her thighs and her loud heartbeat with his moaning pants were horrifying to her helplessness.

"We're... supposed to _both_ have fun, right...?" his mean movements stopped even though he was still pulsing with need inside her.

Hannah whimpered without answering when he pulled himself out. She could only lie in wait as he moved behind her and she heard the familiar humming of the vibrating toy he'd once used on her come near. She heard a loud click and the humming grew louder.

_What is he...?_

The toy which was moving too enticingly now entered her sex. She gritted her teeth at the far too strong sensation and couldn't think of anything else when he reentered her ass once more and began to slide with more ease.

"Oh, Bitch-chan...! You're clenching me so good now...!" she tried her hardest to drown his words out as the double penetrations stole her senses. Her sex was gripping tightly at the toy while the hole he was thrusting inside off was pulsing and pulling at him in reaction.

The fact that her body was giving him more pleasure while being shamed had her hatred for him grow. She despised how he could control how her body felt.

His pounding within her became faster, _unbearably_ fast as their flesh slapped together obscenely. The toy was almost sliding out of her but every breathtaking thrust he gave her pushed it back in.

 _Damn him!_ , nearly screaming, red faced into the pillow, the force of her orgasm came as a surprise. It forced the devirginized hole he liked so much to suck at his sliding cock, literally milking him. His heat that burst inside her felt wrong in so many ways. It burned more than when he did it within her sex. She was feeling him too much there. The veins, the roundness of his girth inside of her, his length...

His cold chest pressed on her naked back as he put all his weight on her shivering wet body, forcing her with the still vibrating toy to flatten on the bed while both of his thighs straddled her impaled ass.

She recoiled when his panting breath brushed her over heated cheek. His hair, so soft as it was, tickled at the side of her jaw.

He pressed his lips on the corner of her lips. Laito was obviously smiling. She could feel the curve of his lips on her skin.

What he whispered almost lovingly to her next made her want to slap him away from her in disbelief. How cruel of him to say such  things. Only _he_ could dirty _everything_ with his mouth after doing awful things to her body, making her feel no better than an object he could manipulate.

"I love you, Bitch-chan..."

*****

It was still too early when Laito awakened. Daytime was still out. He could feel the heat of the sun streaming through a window on his naked back as he pulled his exhausted toy close to his chest.

His Bitch-chan was too tired to fight him off as she usually did in her sleep. He'd made sure of that after their first round.

Bites were scattered all over her pale back and neck. He might have overdone it again with her, but her steady breathing and still present body heat showed that she wasn't on the verge of death.

_I was extra careful with her last night..._

After the first time, he had taken her to the shower and taught her how to cleanse him. She had glared at him tiredly, but had complied probably under the belief that he was 'done' with her which was far from the truth.

He lost count of how many times he took her throughout the night. Learning her body like he had, he even got her to give him oral sex eagerly and had her swallowing his essence.

Laito grinned against the skin of her warm back at remembering how he'd ran his fingertips down the flesh of her throat as she gulped his warm seed.

It was a good wedding night. His body was quite satisfied with it. Trying to recall a time in which he felt so heavy with satisfaction was difficult for him. Was there ever such a time? Perhaps it was the girl herself or his calmness at thoroughly possessing her body.

A slight frown marred his features as his thoughts went back to a time he didn't want invading this moment.

His pale arms squeezed at the sleeping girl in an almost self-protective manner as _a face_ came to mind.

Annoyed at seeing _that person,_ his eyes lazily glanced around the room until he saw the portrait over the fireplace. He couldn't see it well due to the angle of his bed but just seeing the hint of lavender...

"Bitch-chan...? Wake up...," he needed distraction from those dormant memories. That remembered pain of being the used instead of the user.

The girl didn't respond and only continued to sleep much to his irritation.

Shivering, he closed his eyes and pressed his face on her bite covered back, inhaling her scent mingled with his.

Yes, the smell of them together like that was comforting to him. The _mixing_ of them. The cold and warmth...

Forcing himself to sleep, he blocked out the face of the portrait he'd put up in his bedroom in a form of self-mockery. It was the only portrait he had of _that person_ because Ayato had destroyed everything with _her_ image after that night. His brother called him a masochist for wanting to keep such a thing that according to him was a 'farce' of a normal family.

Sadly, as much as it hurt and angered him, the portrait antagonized him and at the same time soothed him, not that differently from the scent of his completely defiled Bitch-chan.

Yes the portrait was a 'farce' but it tied back to when it had all begun for Laito. It went back to the time he had started to change and he needed it as a reminder of what he now was.

He was determined to never forget because if he forgot, that old pain he loathed would return. That old pain had nearly destroyed him all those years ago. Being how he was protected him from going through that torture once again.

He would never feel that way again because now _he_ was the one that caused such pain. That was what helped him go to sleep at night. It also made him understand and feel closer to _that woman_ who had permanently ruined him despite her being long dead.

Comforting and unforgettable. What an addictive feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this boy doesn't understand what love is AT ALL which explains the flashback and his thoughts afterwards and also justifies Hannah being pissed at him for using such words after degrading her. She ain't to blame however, cos the boy clearly doesn't like to talk about this even though he regularly gets assaulted by memories of it. The usage of 'love' is another toy.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review!
> 
> I feel like shit, but I still managed to write a new chapter, lol. I don't like leaving things up in the air like that.


	30. Mercy Is Nonexistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse images, loooong conversation about past events, horny creepy plotting Laito who is vague af, Yui has a breakdown. Hannah feels like crap. Ayato is awkward.

Her whole body hurt so much she doubted she could even move properly. Opening her eyes to the darkened room was the last thing Hannah wanted to do, but she really needed to go find Yui. Perhaps it was instinct that told her something was wrong or just the need to get away from the vampire snuggled up to her... She couldn't deny she was feeling downright anxious at the thought of her friend.

_I had an awful dream..._

Someone had been talking to her in her sleep. A woman. The dream didn't have any images, but mere words that frightened her into waking up from the few hours of sleep she'd gotten. Darkness and a woman's monotone voice that never seemed to end.

_"That girl's heart is blackened. The more it blackens the sooner she'll come. She will be lost to her."_

Hannah shivered. She'd never heard that woman's voice before. It had been as if she had been whispering in her ear the same words over and over again like she _wanted_ her to remember them upon awakening.

Even though Yui's name hadn't been mentioned, Hannah knew it was about her. She didn't know who this 'she' the woman's voice had warned about however yet she knew enough to want her away from her friend.

 _Then there was that guy asking about Yui the other day. I'm sure she doesn't even_ know _him._

Opening her eyes slowly, she tried not to visibly shudder at having _him_ pressed so closely to her. His tendency to cling to her in his sleep was something she'd probably never get used to. He treated her no different than a cat would treat a toy full of catnip. Having her close to him at all times and if she slipped or moved in his arms, he'd pull her to him once more as if instinctive even while asleep.

Sometime during the day, she had turned in his icy arms and somehow instead of him having his cheek pressed on her back like usual, he was now on her bare breast directly over her heart. She glared down at him in the dim light of the falling night outside the bedroom's row of windows.

 _How can I get his arm off me without waking him...?,_ she scowled at how one of his arms was possessively wrapped around her waist even under the blankets.

Clenching her jaw, she slowly as possible, snuck her hand under the blankets and grabbed his forearm. It was one of the few times she'd willingly touch the pest and she wasn't going to count the repulsive wedding night due to him threatening her into touching him every single time. She still felt like vomiting remembering how he had shoved his sex with their combined fluids on her face and moaned that she should clean him after pleasuring her with it. All she had wanted was sleep since he'd kept her up far later than usual so she'd complied to his disgusting wishes to satisfy him quickly so he'd stop.

_Forget it! Forget it! That's not important...!_

She pulled at the arm and gently slid it off her body as she silently scooted away from him at the same time.

_Perfect!_

"Bitch-chan...?"

_Oh fucking hell!_

She stayed perfectly still on the edge of the bed with just inches of space separating them. Closing her eyes, she forced her breath to steady as if in sleep.

"Quit pretending, I know you're awake...," his voice was low and she opened her eyes slightly to see his shadow slowly sit up on the bed.

"I need to go to the bathroom," there was no better excuse she could come up with. He probably had no intentions of even going to school that night.

Silence.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" she forced herself to ask politely and she didn't even flinch when his faintly glowing eyes looked over at her even though they unnerved her more than ever because of his quietness.

"Come back soon or I'll have to come get you."

_Shit._

This didn't bode well for her. He made it sound like he had no plans in going to school at all.

"Aren't you going to school...?"

Laito chuckled and she heard the mattress springs creak softly under his weight as he shifted to lay back down on the bed.

"I'm staying in. Aren't you happy, Bitch-chan?" there was evident laughter in his words that meant he knew it _annoyed_ her.

"That sounds like a trick question," she gritted through her teeth before whipping off the blankets from her nude form and finally getting out of bed.

_Oh God..._

Lightheadedness forced her to gingerly sit on the edge of the mattress. Even sitting was painful, not just because of the soreness of her sex but due to the possessive bite he'd put on the lower curve of her ass. Shivering at the nausea and cold, she wrapped her arms around her naked body and lowered her head so that her long tangled hair could shield her bitten back and shoulders.

 _I can't stop shivering.,_ she rubbed her upper arms vigorously to generate at least some heat on her chilled skin.

"If you want, I can _carry_ you to the bathroom...," the shockingly comforting coldness of the amused vampire behind her got closer to her trembling back.

Hannah knew she was feeling sick from blood loss. It was normal to be dizzy for awhile after getting blood taken, but it was too much now. He had drank from her repeatedly through the night. Although he didn't take large amounts of blood in one go, he still covered most of her back in bites that he took savory little gulps from. She hadn't realized just how bad it had gotten until rushing out of bed so suddenly.

"I just...," she gulped to prevent the vomit from coming up and closed her eyes to try to keep the spinning sensation inside her head from overwhelming her,"I just need a few moments... "

"Oh? Is Bitch-chan perhaps anemic again...?" that cursed coldness of his was nearly touching her back now.

_He acts like this is funny..._

"This must ruin whatever _plans_ you had for the night, Bitch-chan...," his falsely regretful voice moaned behind her, "I'll have to take care of you again."

_Please no..._

"I won't shackle you like the last time if you're _good_ to me for once," she grimaced when he playfully poked at one of his scabbed bites on her lower back.

There was no word in existence to even begin to describe how much she hated him now. He said those things despite intentionally provoking her into treating him 'badly' and he knew it yet still joked about it to make her predicament seem trivial.

"Lay back down in the bed," though there was that usual sickening amusement in his voice, she recognized the dark edge of command.

_What should I do...?_

She really needed to check on Yui, but she felt that he wouldn't let her come close to the door if she forced herself to run out. Besides that she didn't even have any clothes on.

_This cold is inside of me! Could I have a fever?_

"Bitch-chan?" there was annoyance in his tone now when his cold hand grasped the top of her shoulder. The soothing chill surprised her despite the room temperature making her shiver.

"Your skin is so hot now. Is that normal?" he asked curiously, his hand rubbing on her skin as if testing the heat like it was new to him.

"I... I think I have a fever..."

"Aw, poor Bitch-chan is sick!" the pout was obvious in his voice and she nearly cried out in shock as the bed bounced behind her at him moving too abruptly.

_Just what I needed... Getting sick with a guy that probably doesn't know anything about sick humans..._

The soothing ice of his arms she despised wrapped with false tenderness around her shoulders as the smooth skin of his slender chest brushed against her wounded back.

"I'll stay with you...," his whisper close to her ear wasn't calming at all.

*****

Yui had dreamed a more conclusive dream during the day. She thought she was losing her mind when she saw the things she had seen. It wasn't much or perhaps it was a mere trick of the mind, however she didn't like the images. They were foul because she knew they were _wrong_.

_She saw a young boy, probably no older than ten with messy reddish hair and even messier clothes. She remembered feeling anger flooding her chest at seeing him. The rage was so evil that it took Yui's breath away. Being someone who rarely got angry or even raised her voice, the intensity of such negativity was new and frightening to her._

_"You went back there after I_ expressedly _told you not to!"_

_Big catlike green eyes that were far too familiar to her looked up with a hint of rebellion mixed with fear,"But, mother-!"_

_A graceful looking female hand struck the boy across the face, cutting off his words as Yui felt tears forming behind her lowered eyelids. She didn't like seeing this young child getting hurt and the sound of the slap was so loud it shocked her as the boy nearly lost his balance at the force._

_What was most horrifying to Yui is that_ she _felt like the one that had delivered the slap._

_"You are getting low marks again," the unyielding feminine voice Yui couldn't control spoke as if from her own lips._

_"I'm sorry, mother...," there was a slight whimper in the boy's voice as he rubbed his reddened cheek and looked down._

_"You better be... You know what will happen to you if you continue to fail me. Tell me what will happen if you are no good to me," the woman sounded satisfied at his tearfilled apology like making the boy hurt gave her some sort of sick joy._

_"I'm no longer a son of yours..."_

_"Remember that...," her dream self's lips curved into a smile, liking his answer._

Yui didn't waste time getting dressed in her school uniform once she woke up after that dream. She was sick of having them and now she wasn't going to stand around idle without knowing if _she_ was the only one being assaulted with such images and sometimes the feeling as if her body was no longer her own.

So flustered she was in getting ready and leaving Shuu's still darkened room that she walked away without any actual sense of direction, feeling distracted by her thoughts.

The perpetual dim darkness of the halls didn't frighten her like in the past but they still felt eerily watchful as she speedily walked through them to wherever her feet were taking her. She sometimes couldn't shake off the feeling that the mansion was somehow _alive_. That there was an ominous _thing_ swirling in the shadows ready to grab her if she got too close.

_Where...?_

Stopping, she looked around the walls of the hallway she was in. The pattern of forest green with graceful golden swirls was familiar.

She was in the hall that was near Laito's room. For a moment she wondered if she should turn back but remembering that she hadn't seen Hannah since dinner the night before stopped her.

_Maybe she knows. I haven't been able to talk to her much at all since last time and all she told me that night was about us slowly becoming vampires the longer we stay here..._

Shivering at knowing that time was running out for them, she forced herself to step forward while silently hoping that the vampire tormenting her friend was gone.

Luck wasn't on her side however when she finally reached the hall his room was situated in.

Laito was just stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him. As soon as he spotted her, his eyes widened briefly before a deceptively sweet smile was on his lips.

"Looks like a Bitch-chan got lost in _my_ part of the house..."

Her heart skipped a beat at feeling his oppressive presence in the narrow hall. There was a persistent aura of _threat_ around him that surpassed most of his brothers. Like he was on a constant hunt.

"Can I speak to Hannah?" a small frown was on his face as he fingered the brim of his hat thoughtfully at her timidly asked request, "Its urgent."

"Is it really?" he smirked.

_He's not going to allow me to see her again!_

"Please...," she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Are you perhaps _begging_ me?" though he sounded shocked and had a convincing gaping expression, she could tell by his eyes that it was all an act.

 _"He's become so playful...,"_ she shuddered at a whispering purring voice inside her mind as she closed her eyes, trying to block it out.

"I'm not doing this to be cruel, Bitch-chan, but you see _my_ Bitch-chan woke up with a fever..."

Those saddened words had her opening her eyes to look at him in confusion.

Laito was pouting still touching the brim of his hat. Though he was clearly acting, she felt he wasn't lying. He'd been bluntly honest in the past when he outright admitted to chaining her friend to his bed, so he wouldn't lie about what he has done to her... Would he?

"Oh," she looked away nervously.

"You can keep her company while I get her something to eat however."

Surprised at that, her eyes snapped to his.

"You'd allow that...?"

Something flashed briefly in his eyes at her soft questioning.

"Yes...," if Yui didn't know any better she'd say her question had annoyed him.

He opened the door behind him without taking his eerily amused eyes off her. She sucked in her breath in passing him to get inside. Once she was in, she heard the door gently close and she spun around half expecting him to have closed himself in with her but to her surprise he was gone. Yui kept forgetting how silent vampires were. While at school they behaved more 'normally' yet at the mansion they didn't hide what they were and that included the silent way they moved and their speed.

_The last time Ayato-kun got me, I hadn't even heard him coming after me. I had only sensed him._

Clutching a hand to her chest, she finally looked around the room that thankfully had a light on. It came as a surprise that the room was quite normal looking. Ayato's was odd with an iron maiden for a bed, while Shuu's was soothing with low lighting. Laito's room however was mostly green with a large bed that had a tall headboard.

There was something downright _impersonal_ about it. The room didn't show clues of the perverse owner at all. If anything it was a lavish room that didn't have signs of his personality at all in sight.

_Hannah!_

There lying underneath messy green sheets was her friend. She was so still on the right side of the bed while laying on her stomach that Yui had almost missed her.

"Oh my god, Hannah!" her heart was beating so fiercely it hurt.

Scared at seeing her so still, she ran to the bedside and grimaced at seeing an array of bites over her friend's bare shoulders that were exposed by a backless nightgown.

Hannah looked so pale, with the sheets pulled up to her hips and her face turned to the side. Yui could see dark shadows under her eyes and that her straight hair was sticking to the sides of her face with sweat.

"I'm not dead, I was just waiting for _him_ to leave...," tired grey eyes that were oddly moist due to fever opened slowly to look up at her.

Yui sighed in relief. Even though Hannah looked gravely ill, she was still able to talk normally.

"How did...?" Yui trailed off not knowing how to ask.

"I blame my illness on stress... blood loss and being inside a disgusting abandoned confession booth... I probably got an infection or something...," a small self-depreciating smile was on Hannah's pale lips.

"An abandoned confession booth...?"

Hannah snorted softly.

"Thought it was a good idea to run off on him and hide in one at the time... Did you know they have _churches_ close to the house?"

Yui's eyes widened.

"I never would have guessed...," she looked down, feeling at odds. There were still so many things she didn't know.

"I...," Hannah cleared her throat awkwardly, "I tried to get up to find you but then I felt sick and he wouldn't let me get out of bed... It might have been the fever that made me dream that anyway...," her friend chuckled humorlessly. "I woke up so freaked out."

Yui blinked slowly, processing what Hannah just said.

"You mentioned a dream..."

"I know its stupid... Just forget I said anything... This fever has me talking gibberish," her friend's eyes blinked slowly as if she was battling sleep.

"You've heard her voice too haven't you?" desperation was edged in Yui's voice.

Frowning tiredly up at her, Hannah spoke weakly, "I don't know what I've heard... Have you heard a woman whispering the same words over and over again in your ear as you sleep...?"

_That sounds different from mine..._

"No, the voice I've got speaks from deep inside of me and I sometimes dream awful things that I know have to do with her..."

 _I'm sure that woman is real or_ was _real once._

"Maybe its the ghosts in this place."

"What?!" Yui blinked startled. Hannah was the most logical person she knew. A natural sceptic. To hear her talking of the paranormal was unlike her.

Her friend's eyes looked empty for a moment. The glassy appearance of her pale eyes was discomforting.

"They've killed so many girls here over God knows how many years. The pest said something about being older... so all these guys are probably decades or even centuries old...," Hannah took a loud deep breath to continue as if talking was taking what little energy she had left,"There's files of all their dead brides on the last floor..."

Horror was making Yui tremble visibly. She had always suspected they weren't the firsts in that awful place. Just hearing her friend speaking of them was a harsh cruel reality. The truth of their problem was that if they weren't the firsts, they were _replaceable_. Death could come to them just like it had come to those girls if the vampires decided to kill them in any moment.

_I don't want us to die. We didn't do anything wrong!_

"Keep yourself sharp and don't trust them for a second. Don't trust _any_ of them...," her friend shuddered as if in pain, lifting one of her arms over the blankets that to Yui's horror had what looked like reddened rope burns around her wrist.

"Not even Shuu-san or Reiji-san...?"

Bloodshot grey eyes sharply met hers.

"So you know about that... _He_ told me just two days ago. Apparently my dad was half vampire and worked on killing them..."

Yui was relieved. Her shoulders which had unknowingly been tense since she had walked into the room relaxed.

"You thought I knew about this...?"

Guilt had Yui biting on her lower lip and looking away from her with an embarrassed blush. Ever since they had arrived at the mansion they'd spent more time separated because of Laito's habit of clinging possessively to her friend. This was but one of the rare times they were able to talk to each other without the vampire boy's presence.

_It still feels like we're being watched even when he's gone..._

"Don't feel guilty over that... Had I been in your place I would have suspected too."

"Hannah...," Yui hated how brittle her whisper sounded to her ears. The mansion with its vampires was bringing out a bad side in both of them. There had never been a time that Yui had felt distrust towards anyone. She had always been 'too innocent' and protected by her father that...

"Do... Do you think my dad knew about this...?" that was the question killing her at present. The last time she had seen her dad he had been telling her about needing to go for an indefinite time to a 'job'. Yui didn't understand what kind of job her father, who simply trimmed trees at the church, could do that was so important that involved leaving her behind with complete strangers.

_Did he know where he was sending me off to...?_

"Who really suggested I should come with you here?" Hannah answered with yet another question, surprising her.

Confused, she blinked slowly.

"Dad said if I felt lonely I should bring a friend... Sister Hiromi insisted it'd be you, even though...," she gasped at realizing what she was about to say,"even though I was going to take you with me anyway...!"

Closing her eyes as Hannah remained silent, Yui felt moisture run down her cheeks.

Admitting to have wanted to take her friend with her all those weeks earlier to their unknown hell broke yet another part of her. She hadn't known what had been waiting for them at that time. All she had thought were silly things while on the drive there. Things like what their new school uniforms would look like, if they would meet cute boys or if her 'relatives' would be nice to them or not...

She couldn't stop the tears now, realizing how dumb she had been. That innocent gullibility Hannah used to tease her about could have been what had put them in danger in the first place.

"You didn't know... Blame that bitch Sister Hiromi and the rest of the shitty church for it, but don't ever blame yourself for what's happening to us!"

Opening her teary eyes, Yui was shocked at seeing the obvious hatred in her friend's feverish glare. She remembered years ago that Hannah had voiced that she would have liked to be a nun even though she hated their school. According to her, the sisters were too harsh on the orphaned girls while treating the rich girls with paid tuition with more freedom, praise and respect. Her friend had wanted to change the biased system and set things right without differentiating between the girls there.

_She's blaspheming against the church...!_

"Those assholes have been giving this fucked up family their _brides_ for years!"

Pain stabbed at Yui's heart as furious tears filled Hannah's unblinking eyes. She clutched at her chest in the shock of it because she knew that her friend would never lie about such a thing. Hannah was painfully honest and the only times she 'lied' she was merely being vague and concealing how bad things were, but never was she type to make up stories.

"My dad... He works for them...!" her thoughts made Yui fall to her knees beside the bed as she began to loudly sob covering her tear streaked face while Hannah stayed eerily silent.

 _He had looked mad when I kept asking him why I couldn't go with him...!_ , holding a trembling hand to her mouth, she stared at the ground underneath her in horror.

"Your dad loves you... I don't think he knew about what was really going to happen to you here..."

Hearing Hannah's soft whisper, Yui's eyes snapped to hers, as she slowly removed her fingertips from her lips.

"I dreamed I had a dad once...," Hannah smiled gently at her. It was one of her rare smiles. "He was always joking and driving my mom nuts, but he was kind... One day vampires found our hideout and killed everyone... They said it was because of him. I don't blame him for what happened. He couldn't have known when he had gone in a hunt with my mother that those people would have found us and taken revenge on all of us... My dad didn't know that was going to happen, so I'm sure yours didn't know about this either."

"If we're here, someone _else_ is the cause as well as the church... A man that has been walking around the mansion said something about me being chosen for this so I don't doubt that you were chosen too... The church could have taken advantage of your father needing to leave to suggest this place to him..."

"A man...?"

Hannah swallowed loudly, her eyes blinking slowly in exhaustion. Yui now felt bad for pushing her to talk while being clearly ill.

"The uncle of these bastards walks around the mansion while you guys are... at school... He was watching me one day and we talked...," her friend's tired gaze narrowed, "He asked me if you were still alive as if it were important to him."

Yui furrowed her brow, puzzled about this. She didn't know any other vampires besides the boys so hearing of this 'uncle' was not only new but alarming to her.

_I'll ask one last question and then I'll let her rest. She needs it._

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, taller than these guys... He had dark green hair and deep red eyes. Looked like in his mid thirties... High cheekbones and black clothes... Feels powerful...," Hannah's eyes were fading with tiredness as she closed them.

_I've never seen someone that looks like that..._

Rising off the floor, she sloppily wiped her tears to look down at her friend. Unsurprisingly, Hannah's fever had gotten the best of her and her abused back was rising and falling heavily in deep sleep. Not sure of what to do, Yui tentatively picked the edges of the blankets pooling around her friend's hips and lifted them up to her waist and then checked her temperature.

Clammy and cold. She concluded Hannah's fever was internal when removing her hand from her forehead.

_I need to stay calm for the both of us. She's gone through more than I have and me panicking like this is only going to make it worse for her._

Nodding to herself in silent agreement, Yui walked away from the bedside her friend was sleeping in. She hoped that Laito would let her see her again if she didn't get better soon. Even though they were both vulnerable there, Yui felt stronger with her friend close by. Just knowing that someone else knew what hell was like...

Still sniffling slightly, she glanced about the room one last time absentmindedly when something over the fireplace made her stop in shock.

_What is...?_

Frowning, she slowly stepped closer to the fireplace and eyed the family portrait there with wide trembling eyes once she saw younger versions of the  triplets and the coolly smiling lavender haired woman. What truly drew her to the image was the boy that was obviously Ayato.

_It was him...! That boy that woman slapped!_

Terrified of seeing the exact same boyish face smirking with innocent mischievous green eyes, Yui looked at the rest of the portrait, noting a shyly smiling Kanato and Laito who had a sly gentle grin. The woman in the portrait with them was obviously their mother. Beautiful but with cold bright green eyes that somehow unnerved her.

The woman's frosty smile didn't reach her dull eyes. It was as if she were dead inside.

_I'm losing my mind... That's it! I'm losing my mind! Seeing that boy that looks like Ayato-kun was just a coincidence! My mind just made it up and I dreamed it!_

Repeating that to herself like a prayer, Yui rushed out of the room, trying to forget the smirking young boy with the messy reddish hair and the cold looking woman in the portrait with him.

*****

 _Ayato-kun is hopeless when he can't get what he wants...,_ Laito had to deal with his moody triplet on the first floor near the kitchens. His brother was as loud as an elephant when upset. Raising his voice unnecessarily and shouting his every intention and thought.

As Laito had told him days before on the roof when he had come seeking his advice, he was truly just _too pure_ . Quite nauseatingly clean. His triplet still had a bit of that _ignorant innocence_ that Laito had long lost so many years ago. How it irritated him to see Ayato had that annoying childish gullibility and sensitivity regardless of-

Laito blocked it out like he always did. Being angry about that was pointless now even though once in awhile his triplet would show that childish version of himself while Laito had _nothing_ of his old self from back in those terrible days. Ayato, unlike him, was still intact and not completely tainted.

He could no longer even remember how he used to be before.

 _I did my brotherly good deed and I told him_ now _is his chance.,_ smirking smugly, Laito headed to his room, expecting the servants to soon arrive with the food he'd just ordered for his Bitch-chan. He didn't plan on staying downstairs to wait for it. Not when his toy _needed_ him.

 _"When those two talk alone together one of them always ends up crying._ Your _toy is the most sensitive," he grinned without looking at his brother, leaning his back against the wall outside the kitchens with both hands in his pockets. Ayato had gone off on him about his 'chichinashi' being inside his room as if he'd done something 'indecent' to her. He'd already told him why he'd allowed her to visit his Bitch-chan but his possessive brother refused to understand it._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Laito sent a slight sideways glare at Ayato for his oblivious question._

_"If you find your Bitch-chan crying, hug her. Give her some comfort, Ayato-kun!"_

"Truly hopeless," he snickered at recalling advising Ayato once again while walking through familiar halls towards his bedroom, as the scent of his sick Bitch-chan slowly reached his nose enticingly.

She was smelling stronger than ever before and he knew _exactly_ why.

_Those pills have finally worked._

The person he had bought the pills from had told him that once her body was cleansed she would have a fever for 24 hours. His poor ailing Bitch-chan didn't know just how _important_ this was for the both of them. She would understand once they had the _other results_ he was aiming for when he purchased those drugs for her in the first place.

She might be a bit angry for his planning, but he knew his toy had a 'soft side' that would win over soon after. She wouldn't be angry at him for long once she got used to it. Though she was cruel to him, she wasn't a completely heartless girl.

They'd _both_ win in his eyes. She'd belong to him in yet another way and he'd have another part of her belong to him. It'll be a manifestation of their connection.

In the past he wouldn't have wanted to this with anyone else, but with her it just felt right. It suited him more than perfectly fine.

"I wonder what she will look like once it's done...," blushing hotly, he immediately hardened with lust at the thought.

Will she smell differently than she did now? Will the taste of her blood change? How about her _body_ ? He knew _that_ would change because of him. Everyone would see what he'd done to her and it was so arousing to have that be known by all of those that would look at her.

It was such a shame she was going to be unable to be much _fun_ for the rest of the night, feeling sick as she was. His body had powerful urges at merely imagining what she would be like once it worked. It was a rare new experience for him and the fact that it would soon happen was exciting him violently.

The desire to fuck his Bitch-chan again was making him tremble.

Taking deep breaths, he closed his excited eyes once he reached his closed bedroom door.

He didn't want to break her too much so he will hold himself back until her fever was gone. All he had to do now was take care of her and be _attentive_ to soften her for awhile. He liked both the aggressive and soft Bitch-chan after all.

How odd it was to like two sides of the same girl... When she was soft in her unconsciousness, she would seek the coldness of his skin and mumble in her sleep. So used he was to her being repelled by him while awake that having her snuggling up to him for comfort wasn't so bad once in awhile. In fact, he liked the thought of teasing her about it the next time she snarled at him for holding her while asleep.

Bitch-chan was like a trusting child when at her weakest. He had noticed that  after the time when he had drank her to the brink of death and she'd clung to him desperately, rubbing her cool bloodless cheek against his chest. 

She had clung to him again just before he had left the room to order her a meal earlier that night. He knew she started feigning sleep once she caught herself wrapping her arms and legs around him to cool down her internal fever. She had moaned so wantonly when he'd cleaned the droplets of fevered sweat off her neck with his tounge too...

The angry side of his Bitch-chan was what drove him crazy with lust. He wanted to go at her until _breaking_ her and seeing her fierce eyes show fear and then that surprised relief when he gave her an orgasm. She always fought the pleasure he gave her and he teased it out of her purposely so that the girl would hate it every time because he could _control_ her through it. She knew he _owned_ her body's responses and she loathed admitting it.

However the cold dismissive part of her was what he hated most. She would ignore him and look at him like he was nothing of great importance. Her, _a near human bride_ , managed to make him feel like he was _beneath_ her. Perhaps it was a hereditary trait. Reiji could give that similar effect yet it stung more when _his_ toy did it.

_I wonder... What it'll feel like for her to be carrying a part of me..._

Chuckling softly to himself, he finally opened the door and stepped inside his room where his _vulnerable favorite plaything_ was sleeping unawares of what the future had in store for her.

*****

_Laito says the stupidest things imaginable!_

Ayato had been pissed once he'd gone to search for the chichinashi after waking up. He knew she had a routine of leaving Shuu's room right before the bell chimed telling all of them night had fallen so he had planned to intercept her path to take some of her blood.

Sleep during the day was becoming increasingly difficult for him. The memory of that sickeningly sugary blood of hers haunted his mind even in his dreams and no matter how much blood he drank from other girls, the soreness of his throat persisted.

_I need to take her!_

Finding out that the chichinashi was in Laito's room was what set him off so early in the night. What girl in her right mind would go willingly into _that_ brother's side of the house? So angered he was by it that he had tracked a softly grinning Laito that had been headed to the kitchens.

 _Girl talk?! Since when has he been so_ considerate _?! He probably only did it just to spy on the ice slut because she doesn't want to talk to him!_

Ayato didn't like seeing what was _his_ involved with any of his brothers, least of all Laito that posed a threat if the truth of the chichinashi's blood got out.

He didn't know what Laito would do if he found out. The hag had twisted his mind so badly before they'd all finished her poisonous existence that there was no telling what his triplet, who plotted with every sly smile and faked cheerful gaze, would do. There were too many possibilities like him stealing the chichinashi for himself, draining her to death or simply outright killing her under the belief that it was the right thing to do to someone he 'loved'.

_Found her..._

The chichinashi was walking straight to him in a rush with her teary eyes looking at the floor, completely ignorant of his presence ahead of her. Ayato's eyes widened at his pervert of a brother being right about the chichinashi possibly crying after talking to the ice slut.

He could smell the anguish and confusion reeking off the girl. It was acidic to his nose. Perfect and intoxicating. The way her chaotic emotions were so openly exposed was almost refreshing in a house where vampires hid those emotions to avoid looking weak.

Smirking, he knew what needed to be done.

He stepped in front of her blocking her path, intentionally making her bump into him with a surprised yelp.

The small girl's alarmed face was such a _turn on,_ but the annoying words of his brother still rung inside his mind.

Grabbing her thin shoulders, he harshly pulled her small shivering frame to his chest.

"A-Ayato-kun...?"

"Be quiet and stay still, chichinashi!" he hissed into her blond hair.

The girl wouldn't stop trembling in his arms as he wrapped them around her. He kept a cool detached expression while doing this, staring blankly ahead of him.

It was the first time he hugged a person.

"What are you-?" she wiggled weakly against him, the scent of her blood more pronounced.

"You never shut up do you?"

Her wiggling stopped and she was silent for once. However that disgusting familiar heart of hers was pounding forcefully against him, almost feeling like it was inside of him.

He never would have thought his cold hearted mother would have had a heart capable of actually beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty meh about this chapter, but these plot things needed to come out sooner later. Felt bad for Yui getting upset. Girl just ain't used to this kinda thing. The boys' POVs were mostly emotion cos they're up to no good. >_>
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review!
> 
> PS: on a special note to the talentless bitch taking ideas from my own fic without crediting.... Sweetie, three reviewers have told me about your bullshit and know about your ass and don't get me started on my sister who is close to name-dropping you. Stay the fuck away from my story and quit rewriting it. Wtf is your problem, jfc.


	31. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood drinking (in a whole new way for our vamps), aggressive shouting vamps so there's some violence, ejaculation (you'll see).

Terror was what Yui felt upon opening her eyes on the next evening. Something heavy was pinning her body to the mattress underneath her. Something cold, _male_ and obviously aroused.

"S-Shuu-san...?!" terrified in the dark, she felt both of her wrists being pressed on either sides of her head. Impassive faintly glowing blue eyes looked down on her, probably seeing the surprised horror filled expression on her face.

"SHUU-SAN!" she shouted at him as his fingers tightened around her wrists, his nails digging in painfully into her sensitive skin.

Shuu finally groaned, releasing her. His body moved away as he returned to his side of the bed.

"You shouldn't shout so much at this hour..."

All Yui could do was pant in fear, her unblinking eyes staring up at the darkened ceiling above them at what had almost happened. She knew that Shuu had his moments in which his advances were more aggressive, but this was the first time she had actually _feared_ him. There was something decidedly ominous in the air. Like an unspoken threat that told her that there was something wrong.

Not wanting to stay in the bed with a silent vampire who merely looked at her without uttering a word, Yui got out of bed and set about preparing for dinner.

It was a Saturday, so the bell wouldn't ring for them but dinner was still served like every school night.

_I need to get away from them. Something is wrong!_

Instinct was what pushed her to nearly run out of Shuu's room after getting hastily dressed. Her heart was pounding so loudly, it pained her because as she had left him, she had felt his lazy eyes watching her apathetically even though he didn't rise off the bed or show signs of even wanting to pursue her.

Walking in direction of the dining room, she held a trembling hand to her chest as her mind went over the things she had learned the night before.

_We're not the firsts. Hannah said they all have files._

Nervously biting her lower lip, her speedy pace slowed once she passed a room she usually walked past on her way down to the dining room. She knew whose room it was but she couldn't help herself. Her eyes looked blankly at the closed wooden door, while she wondered about what the owner of said room was doing. Was he still asleep? Or was he already walking about the mansion with his wide smirk and sharp eyes?

_Ayato-kun was acting so strange last night..._

After Ayato had held her in his arms, he harshly pushed her away as if he couldn't wait to get away from her. There had been a tense energy around him as if he was fighting something within him. He had felt dangerous yet restrained. It was a similar sensation to the one she had felt the nights he had violently fed off her blood until rendering her unconscious.

However this time it felt more lethal. There was a _killing intent_ to it. She could tell by the sharp angry bloodthirst in his yellow green eyes that had glared down at her. At that moment, Yui had blanched in front of Ayato because it looked as if he _hated_ her.

He didn't say a word as he left her. Not a single one. He had only sharply turned his back on her and left her standing in the darkened hallway staring after him in shocked confusion.

_I feel like something awful is going to happen. It's in the air. I can almost feel it entering my lungs everytime I breathe._

Shivering, she forced herself to walk away from the closed door. She hadn't had those terrible dreams again and she was happy to have had a dreamless day with only soothing darkness in her mind. It would have started out as a good night if Shuu hadn't woken her up in such a manner.

_Why did he do that...? I offer him my blood... So why would Shuu-san pin me down as if he were going to take it by force?_

Shaking her head quickly she headed downstairs, but as she did she heard loud violent shouts that made her freeze.

 _"WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK HIM!? WAS IT_ YOU _?!"_

Yui's eyes widened as she slowly walked down the steps of the grand staircase. She recognized the shouts but her mind couldn't understand why _that_ brother was so enraged in the living room area on the first floor.

 _"Why would I even want that?! Ayato is the only one here willing to mess with that stupid thing!"_ Subaru responded agitated at Kanato's yelling.

_"DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT TEDDY!"_

Flinching at the impossibly loud shouts, Yui slowly backed up the stairs. Something told her that if she went into that room or so much as walked past it, Kanato would take out his rage on her.

That triplet was usually off by himself and she'd only seen him at dinner, their classes together and at the 'family meetings'. This was the first time she'd sensed such desperation and anger that seemed to emanate from the closed double doors of the living room. His thunderous outraged shouts literally vibrated through the walls in a threatening echo that was felt all around her.

The double doors of the room slammed open before Yui was out of sight. Kanato stormed out and seemed to have the intention of going up the stairs.

" _YOU_ WERE THE ONE, WEREN'T YOU?!" Yui stared down at him standing at the foot of the stairs, unable to move. The hateful fierceness of his large lavender colored eyes was noticeable even from a distance. The aura of threat was so tangible it suffocated her.

"Where's Teddy?" his voice lowered when he smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes suddenly, as he took the first step up the stairs, his small pale hand seeming to caress the handrail.

"I-I don't know..." she hated how weak her answer sounded to her ears and apparently Kanato hated it too because his eyes narrowed suspiciously on her as he continued up the stairs.

Yui sensed that if she made a sudden run for it he would hunt her down and tear at her. _That_ was the menacing intent radiating off him.

"I-I can help you look for Teddy..."

"Shut up...," his humorless smile was still in place.

With her heart beating so fiercely within her chest, Yui moved slightly to put more distance between her and the angry vampire steadily coming closer to her. Her feet felt heavy as if frozen in place by fear.

_I need to run...!_

Widening her eyes with determination, she spun around to do just that. A bone crushing grip abruptly took hold of her shoulder and turned her around so fast she felt light-headed at the violent movement as a scream left her startled lips.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kanato's once smiling face was angered once more and just inches from hers. They were both about the same size but his strength was impossible to fend off, not to mention his speed in getting a hold of her, considering they'd had a couple of feet between them before he had grabbed her.

"Kanato-kun...!" she tried to push at his chest and all he did in response was tighten his vice-like grip to the point of bending the fragile bones of her shoulder, instead of pulling away. His eyes stared at her without blinking.

"I'll ask you again...," his fingers tightened more as tears of pain filled her eyes,"where did you put him?"

"I haven't seen Teddy all night, Kanato-kun!"

"Lower your voice! It's annoying!" he violently shook her as she grimaced without screaming at the pain in fear of angering him further.

"Kanato."

Kanato seemed to freeze at the sound of Reiji's voice behind him despite his unrelenting fingers still abusing her flesh.

"I found him inside of one of the unlit fireplaces on the third floor..."

Manic lavender eyes now widened in alarm at Reiji's words and Yui clenched her teeth to avoid crying out when Kanato pushed her harshly away from him to rush to the plush toy Reiji was probably holding in his hands.

Falling sitting down on one of the steps, breathing heavily at what just happened, Yui stared in wide eyed surprise at seeing Kanato clutching his beloved bear to his chest while sobbing.

*****

Laito pressed his opened lips harder on the the ones of the unconscious sweating girl underneath him. She barely ever stirred in her sleep while he 'fed' her his blood. His Hannah-bitch would swallow it obediently in her slumber which worked perfectly well with him.

Feeding her his blood as well as the pills he'd got her helped him remain calm. The girl wasn't much entertainment while ill, so he had to find _other ways_ of making himself present within her body beyond mere sex.

His tainted vampire blood was one of those ways. It was so arousing, to the verge of orgasm, to know that his blood was slowly going down her throat and that she subconsciously swallowed it so that it would fester within her belly.

The only thing separating their bodies was her thin gown. He was naked on top of her between her spread legs, erect and ready for her but _no_... He was only feeding her a _part_ of himself. This was as every bit as important as fucking and breaking his toy. It had become a ritual of sorts that he enjoyed.

No longer feeling the sting of his tongue bleeding for her, he pulled just an inch from her parted lips to bite himself again.

Blood filled his mouth once more and he grinned with his lips pressed together before caressing her cheek tenderly with his thumb so that her mouth would open wider at his gentle coaxing.

_She's smells so much like me when I do this..._

His skin felt so hot at just the _scent_ rising off her. It was an inhuman and lustful fragrance. Like the smell of an instinctive beast in heat.

Shuddering, his lips touched hers as he allowed the rush of his dark nonhuman blood enter her. Moaning deeply in his throat, his cock twitched against her panty covered core as he writhed on top of her the moment his wounded tongue slid into her mouth.

She unknowingly suckled it, bringing more of that delicious burning sting that made him feel alive after so long. Her heart pounded against his chest, soothing him.

_Ahhhh, Bitch-chan...! Wake up!_

His need to be inside of her was making his moans grow loud enough for the girl beneath him to tense. 

Stunned grey eyes stared up at him in the dark. He had kept the lights off but he could see her clearly as if the lights were on. Having those eyes meeting his in the darkness with a dim light of the growing moon outside his bedroom window shining down on them, had him thrust and press his cock on her softer sex that annoyingly had cloth in the way.

A sound of disgusted fear was in the girl's throat when she attempted to push at his nude shoulders with her fever weakened hands, but he only smiled against her mouth, using one of his hands to grip the hair on the side of her head, forcefully pinning her head on the pillow.

Angling his mouth over hers he swirled his tounge in the blood he was feeding her. Now that she was awake, he was entering into some kind of frenzy with writhing his hips so that his eager cock could have _some_ friction to ease him.

His toy screamed into his mouth and he felt the tip of his sex tingle just on the edge. The rubbing was caressing the delicate skin of his sex, making him leak. His lower belly couldn't stop clenching as the pressure in his balls increased.

He was so close to coming... He was going to drench her _so hotly_ any second...

Fierce pain, that had his heavy lidded lustful eyes widen, filled his once pleasantly stinging tongue.

Suddenly pulling away from her mouth, Laito loosened his grip on her which made it easier for her to push him off her body, but it was too late. His cock jerked strongly, spilling his wasted seed on her stomach, soiling her nightgown.

"Ugh! What the hell did you just do to me?!" his Bitch-chan snarled in evident revulsion, her hand covering her blood stained lips. She was trembling uncontrollably as she sat up quickly on the bed, pressing her back on the headboard.

Panting, he kneeled between her spread thighs. The girl twitched when he gave her a bloody smirk, his cool hands caressing the top of her thighs teasingly.

"I was feeding you," he answered simply as if it really were that simple. It was never _simple_ with the two of them and that was something he himself had acknowledged the day he had set eyes on her.

Disgusted by him, she furiously wiped at her lips, her terrified eyes not leaving his shadowy form in the darkened room. Like always, his Bitch-chan didn't let her guard down.

"How... For how long have you've been doing this sick shit to me...?" now her once furious gaze was worried.

Laito chuckled, running a hand through his tousled hair so he could better look at her just sitting there breathing heavily. Even in the darkness he could see her cute little nipples harden underneath her low cut nightgown.

"Longer than you think. Does it _frighten_ you?" he playfully leaned closer to her and she cringed turning her head away from him.

"It's _disgusting_ ," sometimes her blunt honesty was refreshing but at that moment her words annoyed him. Every time she judged the things he did, she was practically insulting him in a way that got under his skin like no other. He was used to being insulted. In most occasions it aroused him...

This time his _disrespectful bitch_ was offending something he was doing for the both of them showing her ungratefulness like she always did.

"You are a stupid girl, Bitch-chan...," he said lowly and to his satisfaction she trembled at his dark tone.

Glaring coldly at her in the dark, it took some effort on his part to force a cheerful voice to make his hateful _wife_ more anxious.

"Are you feeling better, Bitch-chan?!"

"You ask as if you care when we both know that's not true!" her growled words were adorable to him.

"There you go again, thinking the worst of me...!" with feigned melancholy he pinched the top of her thighs in retaliation for her earlier insults. He just loved how _good_ it felt to have her satiny soft skin being twisted by his fingers.

"Ow! Cut the shit!" her legs twitched at his minor punishment. The quick slap she gave him across his face came as a surprise.

Silent, with his longish hair covering half of his face due to her blow, he closed his eyes and only breathed through his nose.

"I'm the only one that does the punishing here, Bitch-chan. Don't forget that!" one of his hands used for pinching her released her flesh, to smack the forming bruise on her thigh as she gasped without moving to strike him again.

She _still_ had a lot to learn. The only times she could hurt him was during their _playtime_ , but not while he was teaching her how to stay in her place.

He hated it when she got him like this. Pulling away from her, he left the bed with the frightened girl staring wide eyed at him. She still smelled of fever, so perhaps in a couple of more hours she'd be up for some _real play_ between them like before.

Walking towards one of his windows, he grinned slightly at the moon outside as it shone it's pale light on his nude body. It had felt like an eternity since he'd last seen it and felt it's pull. The urge to hurt and _hunt_ was making blood rush to his cheeks as he sighed blissfully upon gazing at it.

In just a few more days, things were going to become _more interesting_ in the mansion. Just remembering the _last_ time he'd seen the full moon had his dripping cock hardening rapidly once more despite orgasming moments earlier.

"It's been almost a full moon cycle since I claimed you, Bitch-chan...," he purred at the memory of how he'd chased her throughout the mansion until he caught her in the library and fucked her harshly under a table.

The girl on the bed was quiet, yet her silence didn't keep him from knowing how she felt. He could smell the old shame, anger and hatred she had towards the night he had taken her virginity.

That night he'd been so lustful for her body and blood. She had played _so well_ and they'd both enjoyed themselves even though she had been hypocritical enough to punch him in the mouth after giving her those orgasms that had her screaming like a whore for him.

"You were so wet for me that first time... Just shivering and wagging your slutty tail at me..."

"Shut up. You jumped on me like an animal. There's nothing good about that night."

His pleased smirk faded from his lips as his glowing eyes glared, focusing on her faded reflection on the window's glass in front of him.

"You say that even though you came for me. I always make you come, don't I, Bitch-chan? You always quiver and clench around me like you never want to let me go," his soft words were whispered smugly.

He heard her sharply inhale at his honest jab.

"Only _you_ would get off on forcing people to like that."

"Yes...," he didn't like where she was taking their conversation. The feeling that perhaps she _understood_ him more than what was comfortable for him made him stiffen.

"That's a strange kink... I don't see why you like hurting me but force me to like it. Like it's important to you..."

_I don't want to talk about this._

"You must be hungry!" he turned away from the window to head over to the light switch close to the door as the girl scrutinized him with her far too knowing eyes.

_Damn this Bitch-chan..._

"You act like I'm the liar too, but you lie more than anyone with that act of yours..."

Light brightened the room as he felt _something_ , a _pain_ , tighten in his chest at her whispered words. The way she was going at him tonight almost made him want to run over to her to _strangle her_.

Looking at her over his shoulder, he grinned at her as she stayed immobile in his bed, probably still too weak because of hours of being unable to move in her sweaty sleep.

"You seem like you're well enough to be a _good_ wife again to me tonight...," he teased and his grin widened when she gulped audibly with her face paling.

That ought to teach her to watch how she talked to him.

*****

_Damn it!_

The anxiety Ayato had already been feeling had only increase after he had stupidly done that 'hugging' attempt with the chichinashi. After that failure of an incident, he'd gone to shower to wash off that sweet intoxicating scent of that evil blood she inexplicably possessed.

He had left the mansion afterwards to pick a random girl off the street. He hated hunting out among noisy humans but he felt pushed into doing it after dealing with that chichinashi.

Even fucking other girls while feeding off them didn't work. There was no pleasure to it like in the past. Just movements and thrusts without feeling as he swallowed tainted blood that didn't ease his thirst one bit. He couldn't even come.

That chichinashi had _done_ something to him. He had been fine before she had shown up. In fact both him and Laito had been better off before those two girls had been given to their family. Laito had used to bring his prey to the mansion and now all he did was lock himself away in his room with the ice slut. Some of the noises that came from that distant room even kept Ayato up at night because no one was as loud as Laito and his toys.

Now the sounds from his triplet's room were violent as of late. No more of that measured control he used to have was in whatever he did to that girl. Just angry lust and the sounds of animals in heat mating viciously.

Ayato felt like gagging. He was glad he hadn't gotten _that_ whipped with the chichinashi. He was certain that the only thing that attracted to him to her was the power in her sugary blood.

That was what he told himself as he ignored the fact that he still recalled the night he had taken her in her friend's old bed. That had been a satisfying night. She had smelled of the best combination of fear, confusion and lust. The girl was introduced into sex by him first and if it were up to him he'd be the only one to do that with her.

_Shuu..._

Scowling at the thought of the chichinashi sleeping on the same bed as that sneaky sibling of his, Ayato headed in direction of one of the balconies on the second floor.

A _certain someone_ had told him to meet there.

He wasn't surprised at finding the glass doors opened, allowing the night's chill to enter the dark hall. The shadow of his triplet was clearly visible.

 _Only he could stare at the moon for hours...,_ rolling his eyes, he went to stand beside him.

"What do you want now, Laito?"

His triplet had his eyes closed and seemed to be only meditating under the moonlight while caressing his own cheek. A heightened blush stained his cheeks as he gave a small moan.

The silence was annoying him.

"Ore-sama doesn't have time for your games!" irritated at being played by his perverted sibling, he turned around to leave him just standing there.

"The full moon will be here in a couple of days and this house will be _quite fun_ on that night, wouldn't you agree, Ayato-kun...?"

Puzzled at what he was hinting at he turned around as his brother gave a hazy look at the garden view in front of them. Though night had long fallen, they could still see the flowers down below although humans wouldn't be able to see them as they did.

"You think something is going to happen with the chichinashi," it wasn't a question.

"Nfu fu fu fu... Kanato-kun has already attacked her on the stairs. It's only a matter of time before Reiji-san loses control as well. We all become rather... _violent_ leading up to these nights..."

"Kanato jumped her?!" his whole body stiffened as he widened his eyes on his slyly grinning brother.

"You weren't here to see _that_ were you?!" false saddened disbelief was in Laito's voice as if it was the biggest event of the century. "He grabbed her and fractured her shoulder while shouting at her! The poor girl was white as a ghost!"

Ayato clenched his jaw at Laito's theatrics.

"You missed the festivities...," Laito sighed, a mischievous glint appearing in his amused glowing eyes that warned Ayato that he was about to piss him off.

"I had to go to the city to feed."

"You did _more_ than just feed. Nfu! Never suspected you liked the smell of," Laito leaned close to him and sniffed before quickly pulling back with a sickened grimace while holding his fedora down on his head," _artificial cotton candy_."

"Are you done?!"

"She had artificial cherry flavored lip gloss too, didn't she?" Laito eyed him strangely, making him feel as if he'd caught a contagious illness.

"When was the last time you got laid?! You're _more annoying_ when you haven't fucked someone!"

A wide pleased smile spread Laito's lips,"I had sex almost nonstop-"

"Go fuck her again then!" irritated at having Laito _of all fucking people_ shaming him for what he'd done earlier that night, Ayato turned to leave to keep from punching his smiling mouth.

"A-ya-to-kuuuuun..."

_He's relentless! He gets worse every time I talk to him! Like he gets off on pissing off ore-sama!_

Scowling more than ever he glared over his shoulder but was suddenly puzzled at seeing Laito dangling a keychain with a single key from his fingers.

"What's that...?"

"Reiji-san has a secret room down in the dungeons were he does his _secret_ hobby with Shuu-san's brides. It's bared up with an alloy that has silver that makes it impossible for vampires to get in or get out if they're locked inside."

Ayato stuck his hand out, already knowing exactly what his triplet was telling him with the offering. The key was dropped on his palm, as Laito had all amusement wiped from his face.

"How the hell did you get your hands on this?"

Giggling, Laito grabbed the brim of his hat.

"I have my ways that not even _Reiji-san_ can detect. I even know where to talk about this in the mansion without him knowing it. Why do you think I called you here for this?"

Confused about what his brother was saying, Ayato slowly closed his fingers around the key and pocketed it.

"You still are so pure, Ayato-kun! It sickens me really!" his eyes narrowed at the forced cheerfulness in his triplet's tone that spoke louder than any words spoken.

_Why do I feel like he's using me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all the vamps are getting battier cos the FULL MOON IS COMING!!!! WAAAAAH! WAIT FOR THAT NIGHT! IT SHALL BE CRAZY!
> 
> Before anyone gets butthurt, Ayato and Yui ain't 'together'. She's with Shuu so technically speaking, Ayato is free until they do get official without Shuu in the way. Plus, this ain't a love story anyway. It's a fucked up crazy story in which love is being murdered with every chapter. Yui might get freaky nasty with Shuu and guess what she ain't 'cheating' either. Lol.
> 
> Tho Ayato and Yui will be together anyways. The requester knew I was gonna have Ayato fuck other chicks and was okay with it. ;) Tho I made sure he didn't enjoy a single minute of it and got shamed by Laito for shitty taste. Lmfaoooo
> 
> Take that Ayato! You got shamed by your pervy bro. How ironically hilarious. No wonder he was pissed. First time I wrote a longer scene with Kanato and it was a Teddy fueled temper tantrum. >_>
> 
> Anyways pls leave a kudos and/or review.


	32. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied sex with toys and batty vampires close to the full moon.

_Hannah knew it was a dream. Everything was blurred and looked bigger to her, like she was small again. She could even feel the itchy black dress the nuns at the school used to force her to wear, rubbing against her tender young skin annoyingly, promising a future rash that would make her hate her then new home further._

_Her throat was closed off by an ever present fear. This dream was of a time in which she refused to speak after crying and screaming for days. It had to be just days after the fire that had consumed the slayers' headquarters had taken place and had nearly killed her in the process._

What is so important about this day...?

_Pulling at her stiff black sleeve so that it covered her pale then bony wrist out of a childish nervous habit back in those days, Hannah looked at her used black boots while standing in an impersonal white hallway that seemed to press down on her with its silent walls._

_Now she could remember why she hated the place so much as a child and later on as a teen. It felt too clean and untouched and that to her made the place always feel threatening and unsafe to her. Like there was something laying under the surface just waiting to grab her once she got too comfortable._

_She would never like this stupid place even if it supposedly belonged to God. God hadn't been there for everyone she knew as they died. Everyone should have been saved, not just her. The unfairness of it all made her question this 'all powerful' God's existence._

_What a sad thing for a child... But she had witnessed a slaughter with her own eyes and had been seconds from death. She couldn't help being skeptical._

_"Oh, is this the new child you spoke of...?" a rich male voice spoke just feet from her and little Hannah's back tensed with a sudden awareness._

Bad man... This is a bad man...

_The sound of the man's dress shoes clipped too loudly in the wide hall as he neared her. Hannah stood perfectly still, knowing even at a young age that this was a predator... A predator sizing her up like meat._

_"The daughter of slayers... She reminds me of someone I knew long ago... Could it be...?"_

_She kept her head lowered but she could see the man's shiny black shoes in front of her. It was obvious he was impossibly tall since his shadow appeared to darken everything around her in such a brightly lit and white place._

_"Look up, child," there was no cruelty in his command. There was kindness but Hannah didn't trust him._

He feels like those creatures.

_His presence was so powerful she could barely breathe in front of him. She didn't want to breathe in fear that she would inhale and be infected by whatever evil he carried with him._

_"Sharp instincts...," the man chuckled to himself before to her shock, bending down to look at her better. She kept her gaze down to avoid seeing his face because she feared what she would see there._

_All she should see was his long legs bending and big elegant, far too unnaturally pale, hands touching his knees for balance so he could be at her height level._

_"Don't be afraid..."_

No _._

_The man sighed and Hannah saw with dawning horror as one of those white ghostly hands of his reached out to her face. Icy fingers took gentle hold of her chin so that her face was pulled up for better inspection by the frightening stranger._

_Red. A pale red._ Those _were his eyes. They had a false softness that she knew she'd grow to fear and despise because he obviously was evil. The evilness was all around him like an unseen but felt cloud that caressed her skin disgustingly._

_"You, my dear, have the eyes of an old long departed friend of mine..."_

*****

_"Bitch-chan, ohhhh Bitch-chaaaaaan...!"_

Hannah curled herself further in the blankets, trying futilely to gain some of the warmth she'd lost through the night.

_"Bitch-chan... It's time to get up for schoooool..."_

_Shut it.,_ ignoring his voice, she turned in her sleep and covered her face with the blankets. Her body still felt tired and slightly pained due to him not letting her have adequate rest after her fever. Sunday had been pure hell for her because he took the title of husband far too seriously in a dangerous manner. His 'attentions' were far more destructive than flattering, not forgetting to mention humiliating.

Not only did the pest seem to require sex, he also appeared to enjoy 'taking care' of her too much. She couldn't remember a time she'd bathed herself, brushed her own hair or even dressed herself. He even insisted on _feeding_ her.

Hannah was being treated like a fucking pet and she had hissed that at him the night before but he'd only chuckled at that as if she were joking.

He had the audacity to ask her if she needed a _doghouse_ in the corner of his room and some newspapers surrounding said little doghouse to do her 'necessities'. She was so nauseated by his humor that she had no choice but to bite her cheek and keep quiet about his treatment from then on.

The pest was twisted enough to actually do that to her. She was forced to allow him to treat her like a puppy he cooed at and touched whenever he wanted. A pet he fucked and loved to break.

Over the weeks of being his 'bride' she had the misfortune of learning how to read him better and what she saw in him was horrifying and only proved the boy was definitely damaged in ways she couldn't begin to imagine.

No one needed to tell her there was something clearly wrong with him... Well there was something wrong with _all_ of them. A brokenness replaced by impotent rage.

 _"I don't like school as much as the next person, Bitch-chan, but you need to get an education!"_ his whiny words were laughable. He who made her lose so much school was trying to be the 'mature one'. What a ridiculous joke.

The blankets were harshly yanked off her naked body as she yelped,"What the fuck?!"

"Get up," his voice was no longer teasing as he stood next to her side of the bed coolly looking down at her drowsy startled face. Like usual, he was naked but didn't seem to care since it was pretty much a normal state for him in his room. Hannah in the other hand was having difficulty in getting used to seeing him walking around like that.

_And he insists on having me nearly naked or just naked all the time. Horny bastard._

"The clock hasn't chimed yet," was her flat 'greeting' since he had demanded she'd speak more to him on the hellish Sunday night he'd given her. It was supposedly 'normal' for a husband and wife to _communicate_ according to him even though she wouldn't call the situation he put her in a marriage. The pest had a fantasy view of everything wrong he did.

To him, he was doing things right while she was wrong. The pest had a backwards view that wouldn't be budged.

"We need time to shower and get dressed," his small little grin was tight, though his eyes shone with amusement, speaking of terrors for her.

"Shower...?" she _hated_ showering with him. He usually held her to his chest with one arm while scrubbing her body. The night before he'd gotten a little too thorough in his 'cleaning' that she soon found herself with two long soap coated fingers thrusting into her, burning her sensitive walls with the foamy soap. What had been a routine shower became rough sex against a tiled wall under a far too hot spray of water because he liked his water that way for them.

"Yes! Today is another _special_ day for us, Bitch-chan!" both his brows rose excitedly as she slowly sat up in the bed to rest her back against the headboard. "This is the first time we go to school as husband and wife, so I made _special preparations_ for both of us!"

 _Shit..._ , refusing to look at him, she wrapped her arms around herself while suppressing a shiver. Every time he planned something, it was bad for her.

She could hear him walk away from the bedside to move about the room, probably to find them some clothes since he took it upon himself to dress her every single damned night.

 _I hate this! I hate this so much!,_ closing her stinging eyes she held back her tears. He liked her tears and she wasn't ever going to let him see them again. Tears of helpless pain was one thing, but the tears of a broken person was another. He'd never get those from her.

"Awee, Bitch-chan shouldn't look like that... What would our classmates think?" the sulky melancholy coming from him as he stood at the foot of the bed should have surprised her, but his speed was something she'd grown to expect. She didn't even flinch at having him suddenly standing there despite hearing him rummaging through his closet a fraction of a second before.

"How do you expect me to look?" she asked through clenched teeth with her eyes still closed.

"Like a happily blushing bride...," his voice was viciously sweet enough for her to open her eyes to look at him. His already present grin widened at him having her questioning gaze on him and one of his sickening blushes stained his pale cheeks.

There was a hidden meaning behind his words. She could read his tone. There was a _threat_ to it.

"What _special preparations_ were you talking about...?"

*****

 _She's still sick...,_ Yui had been observing her friend ever since she had emerged from Laito's room earlier that evening. All through dinner, Hannah had been red faced with a light sheen of sweat over her skin. She had been slightly trembling at the dinner table while the rest of the brothers were obviously discomforted once she'd arrived with a smug looking Laito by her side as he always was.

Yui's concern had escalated quickly when her friend still looked uncomfortably queasy on the ride in the limo. Subaru had been far from pleased at having a sick girl with them and had mouthed off to Laito for doing _something_ to her to make her like that. She hadn't understood what the pale haired brother meant. To her it looked like Hannah still had a fever and was perhaps suffering from some blood loss, which was a now natural state for the both of them.

The boys fed fairly regularly and Yui herself was feeding Shuu on the near nightly basis. She didn't doubt Laito fed off Hannah often judging by the painful array of bites she'd seen over her back nights before. Shuu took little blood, only taking the necessary amount. She didn't know if it was out of kindness or well-fed sleepiness that stopped him from taking more than that.

 _He's been avoiding sharing the bed with me since the last time..._ , her rose colored eyes looked towards the brother in question but he wasn't looking at her. He had his bright blue eyes hidden underneath his lowered eyelids and appeared to be in almost deep meditation while listening to the continuous stream of music coming from his earbuds.

Shuu had slept somewhere else during the daylight hours on Sunday. Yui had been surprised at him refusing to be close to her.

He was _avoiding_ her.

However, he wasn't the only one that pretended she didn't exist. Ayato, who strangely refused to sit anywhere else but beside her, didn't so much as look at her as if her appearance angered him. It was pathetic how his coldness stung. She knew he wanted to approach her again but he held back and she couldn't understand why.

_Enough of that..._

She didn't want to think about it and spend long quiet hours constantly questioning herself when she knew she wasn't going to get any answers that way. What she _really_ needed to do was ask him what was wrong...

Arriving at school was without further incident. They all went in their separate directions without exchanging words. There was hostile formality and impersonal atmosphere around the vampires that she'd been feeling since the start of the weekend before. It was as if they couldn't stand being around each other and were tensing for a fight.

No different from standing, _bleeding_ , in the middle of a cage full of hungry wolves willing to tear at each other for dibs on their hopelessly defenseless prey.

 _"You are a dumb girl. It's the moon!"_ , a breathy ecstatic voice exclaimed inside her mind during one of Yui's first evening classes.

_Be. Quiet._

The force of those words she spoke back to that unwanted darkness appeared to have pushed that _person_ to the back of her mind. Yui wasn't a forceful person by nature, but if she exerted strong will, that darkness weakened only until she let her guard down again. Things that made her forget her stubborn sense of self and destroyed her guard was anxiety.

And anxiety was an unfortunate permanent state for her these past weeks, so it was easier said than done keeping 'the voice' at bay. She feared, loathed and sometimes even _pitied_ that miserable voice... There was an old sadness that was overpowered by vengefulness that came from it that prevented Yui's complete hatred towards it.

Why would the mother of the triplets be inside her mind? Yui sensed strongly that it was her. She'd felt it when seeing the family portrait in Laito's room.

These self-revelations only helped to frighten her. She feared asking about her and didn't know who to ask. It would be rude and maybe even foolish to ask the triplets themselves right? Their mother was not present at the mansion which could mean one thing and one thing only.

That she was dead.

 _Where_ could she find out more about that woman to confirm her suspicions?

News of Hannah's 'marriage' with Laito spread fast throughout the school. The vampire hadn't wasted time in making sure that all their teachers had been informed of Hannah's surname change. Now every time she was called during roll call, she was named as Sakamaki Hannah which made her visibly cringe in her seat as Laito looked at her in warning from the corner of his eyes. Unlike the rest of the school that was in shock over the young 'marriage', Yui was far from surprised.

The vampires didn't seem like the sort to hide things other than being vampires from humans. So Laito's public flaunting of his 'wife' was normal at least to them. It looked like another joke or humiliation to inflict on her friend who he kept close to him at nearly all times.

 _She still looks sick! Why hasn't he taken her to the nurse's office?!_ , the brothers had known something was wrong with Hannah. Yui had seen it in their expressions and the way they avoided breathing around her or even looking at her through dinner and the limo ride. Why weren't they doing anything?

What appalled Yui about the whole problem was that Shuu and Reiji couldn't seem bothered by what was happening to their niece to pull Laito to the side to stop him from walking Hannah around in such a state. Laito was fully intent on showing her off as his property under the guise of 'wife' despite Hannah's flushed faced trembling.

Yui had enough when homeroom class came. It was the only time they could all be together for a couple of minutes before all of them went in other directions to amuse themselves or study.

She followed them out to the hall, or at least followed _Laito_ that lovingly kept Hannah pressed to his chest. He was far from bashful now about publicly touching her even though it was seen in poor taste in their country to display such things... But Laito wasn't human so she guessed such society rules were wasted on him.

"Wait! Laito-kun!" she cried out to his departing back. Yes, she feared him like she feared all the vampires but they were in a public place. He couldn't do anything to her in public, could he?

The vampire paused briefly before turning around to look at her with a mischievous grin that unnerved her. He looked happy, no, _excited_ about something, while holding Hannah to him with her reddened cheek against his chest.

One of his pale hands stroked her friend's loose black hair as the other was hidden away in one of his pockets.

Hannah looked more strained and in near pain that before. Yui could only see half her face, but Hannah's pale grey eyes were disoriented and suspiciously shiny from evident fever.

"Hannah... Hannah needs to go to a hospital!"

There. She'd finally said it.

Her response was Laito's eyes brightening with inner laughter.

"Did you hear that, Bitch-chan? Your _ailment_ requires you to be hospitalized...! You must look _sick_! Totally unlike the blushing bride I _wanted_ you to be!"

Yui had a slight frown on her face when the playful vampire gave Hannah a peck on her forehead as she shuddered and closed her tired eyes.

"Would you stop playing and just take her to the nurse's office?! You've had had her like that for hours! You're both uncomfortable to everyone!"

The voice that complained behind her came as a surprise.

Recognizing who it was, Yui looked over her shoulder to see an annoyed Subaru glaring at Laito.

_His year is on another floor... What is he doing here...?_

"Ahhhh, Subaru-kun is trying to be a _nice_ guy in his usually brute way, isn't he, Bitch-chan?" the amusement in Laito's voice seemed forced. "Do you like _nice_ guys? I could be very nice to you..."

 _What's going on between these two...?,_ Yui saw the flashing anger in Subaru's eyes that had more than him merely coming to be a 'savior'. For a moment it felt like she was witnessing an old hatred that perhaps didn't have anything to do with Laito and Hannah at all.

"Let's go," his jaw clenched as he suddenly reached towards one of Yui's wrists to yank her away from the silent couple.

"What?! Wait! I still need to-!"

"He'll take her to the nurse's office!" Subaru snapped, interrupting her near shout, practically dragging her away in an opposite direction of the nurse's office. Yui quickly looked behind them and only saw empty space where Laito and Hannah had once stood.

 _How did they...?,_ her questioned thought was cut off when she almost tripped due to Subaru's quick pace to get them away from his brother and her friend.

"Keep up!"

"S-Sorry!" was her embarrassed apology as he took her to an empty classroom at the far end of the hallway. The school was so vast that it wasn't uncommon to find empty classrooms that were rarely used unless for special occasions. This was one such classroom, no different from the others with its empty desks and blackboard.

Subaru harshly released her wrist once inside.

"Give them an hour or so before going looking for them again," his mutter was all he had to say before sitting at one of the desks as if intending to ignore her like most of his siblings did. He hadn't even spared her a glance while taking her away.

Yui stared at him quietly from the classroom's open doorway, a hand clutched to her heaving chest. Her heart had been feeling strange as of late. It became pained whenever something stressful happened connected to the vampires. As if something wanted to leap out from within her.

"Why did you just-?"

"You two have no idea the mess you're in, do you?" he didn't look at her as he crossed his arms to glare in front of him at empty space.

Yui blinked and looked down. She knew perfectly well that they were in danger, but she felt he was speaking of something else entirely.

"We can die..."

A snort left Subaru's mirthless lips that confused her into looking in his direction.

"You've survived longer than most brides at this point, so death is the least of your worries now."

_The least of our worries? What could he possibly be talking about?! We're always in danger of dying every day we stay with them!_

Sighing, Subaru closed his eyes before shooting her an annoyed glance.

"Your friend could turn any minute now and Laito is doing a lot of things to make her turn quicker. Messed up things while you...," his crimson eyes narrowed as he trailed off. "I don't know what's up with you but there's something weird there. We can all sense it happening."

 _So what's going on with me is not..._ normal _...?!_

"Do you know what made Hannah sick...?" her tentative question earned her a disgusted glare.

"She's not _sick_. The pervert has been messing with her since waking up and is just...," she saw a muscle twitching on the side of his slightly blushing white cheek as he looked away from her.

"What did he-?"

"You don't want to know what he's doing to her right now."

Yui's eyes widened. She didn't understand what the 'younger' vampire was hinting at.

"Why did you speak up for Hannah and take me away?"

The cold silence that followed her question had her fidgeting uncomfortably while still standing in the open doorway. The vampire was so quiet, she began to believe he was ignoring her existence or was refusing to speak to her. Yui had learned over time that brides were as good as nothing to them and Hannah had confirmed it to her when she'd told her of the file room for all the previous dead brides.

"Her scent was annoying me and you were holding them up from getting rid of that damn smell. There's no hidden meaning to it."

His bluntness was meanly direct, even though Yui knew there was more to it than just that.

"Oh...," there were words on the tip of her tounge she wished to say. She doubted he'd be grateful for them, especially when he clearly had other reasons that weren't chivalrous for interrupting one of Laito's 'games'.

"No matter how he goes on about hating him, he's really no better than _him_...," Subaru's low angry mutter was obviously to himself, but Yui was still curious about it.

"Do you mean Laito-kun...?"

The vampire tensed as he closed his eyes and talked lowly.

"Out of the two of you, she's the most in danger if he keeps getting so attached to her. He'll never let her go. No different from him. He's doing it because he wants to _keep_ her..."

"Who is this 'him' you speak of?"

The anger she felt rising off him was so palatable that Yui instantly regretted prying. If Hannah was getting information from Laito, she felt she needed to do things on her side as well. However, she might be pushing it with Subaru, who was a vampire she barely had ever spoken to before that night. This brother was usually off by himself and out of sight whenever she walked about the mansion.

"Our father."

*****

_Animal! To do this at school is despicable..._

Reiji was livid. He had been ever since he'd seen Laito's newest game with Hannah earlier that night. Well, he hadn't needed to see it. _Smelling_ it was more like it. His troublesome sibling had put one of his 'toys' on Hannah and had been torturing her throughout the night with a small control in his pocket. It was torturously uncomfortable for them because the girl was probably mere weeks from turning into a vampire. That made her scent too strong and being so close to a full moon, having such a fragrance, a _painfully aroused_ one at that, was dangerous and Laito knew of that.

That triplet was putting her on display as if declaring that they could look at her, smell her, but she had an _owner_ which was him. He was trying to make them react more violently for his personal amusement. Being related to her, didn't keep both Reiji and Shuu from being discomforted by his mean-spirited toying.

Reiji was going to stop his ridiculous scheming. Laito may be hard to read for others, but Reiji knew how he thought. He always made certain to be a step ahead of others to predict what others were going to do, so he had discovered Laito's new plans as soon as the waxing moon phase had begun.

He was doing this to get back at him.

Vampires were possessive creatures. It was a lethal part of their nature that could lead to death. Laito liked showing off his prey like a pretty doll yet it was clear he wasn't going to share her. He was putting her on display for Reiji to be driven insane by her.

Sadly, it was working all too well. Her anguished lustful scent mixing with that of his brother lead him to the almost always vacant nurse's office on the first floor. He kept his outward expression cool but what his mind was thinking was absolute chaos.

Being in control, meant having the upper hand in all situations. It mean always winning and coming away unscathed from a victory. This wasn't some sort of competition, like his foolish younger brother thought, this was about who was in control.

Reiji was unwilling to become Laito's puppet. The thought of Laito , _of all brothers_ , trying to lead him for his own entertainment was insulting.

The nurse's office was brightly lit and sterile like any medical facility. It had a number of narrow cots that had curtains hanging loosely from the ceiling to give ailing students privacy. Only one had the curtains drawn and foul sounds of fornication resounding behind its flimsy sheer cover.

Reiji kept his steps towards the curtains that separated him from his brother and _sister in-law_ , calmly paced. Just because he was angry about his brother's playfulness, didn't mean he was to lose visual composure. That would make Laito think he had won and Reiji was far from willing to give him that.

Crossing his arms with his back straight, he closed his eyes while standing just inches away from the white curtain. Laito already knew he was there but that didn't stop him from rutting like a dog in heat.

Hannah was obviously trying to muffle her moans against something, perhaps Laito's shoulder as she was being loudly thrust into with wet slaps and excited unshamed male groans.

Reiji's nose detected the smell of blood. _Laito's_ blood to be more exact. He could only guess that Hannah had been trying to fruitlessly claw at Laito's hand to get rid of the small control of the 'toy' he still had stimulating her.

"I love you... I love you so much...!" Reiji's eyes opened in shock as nausea rolled in his belly at Laito's gasped words.

"Love me, Bitch-chan...!"

The sound of someone hitting flesh with a harsh slap was followed by a louder humming of whatever device Laito was using on her. The girl cried out brokenly.

"You shouldn't have hit me when I'm being nice to you...," Laito whispered evenly.

"Couldn't you do this at the mansion _rather_ than at school, Laito?"

The sounds of sex stopped and Reiji grinded his molars at hearing Laito's giggle.

"What would have been the point...? You're so _boring_ , Reiji-san."

Reiji's eyes glared frostily at the closed curtain before he pulled it open, uncaring of the sight that would greet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or review. Sorry for the long wait.


	33. Who Will Win?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slightly showy smut. NEW POVs too! ;)

Laito was ecstatic. _This_ was precisely what he'd planned all along and it was all finally falling into place. Reiji reeked of indignant fury, probably only merely _guessing_ what he was scheming.

His poor older sibling probably didn't know all the details. Laito had carefully planned much more than Reiji could tell at a simple glance. All that Reiji knew was that he was _up to something_ and nothing more concrete.

That was what made the present situation all the more bittersweet for him and... his Bitch-chan of course. Being inside her snug wet warmth as she trembled so cutely against his chest, snuggling into him to cover her bare breasts that he had unclothed for their _activities_ , everything was just perfect for him.

He liked how she used him, _the one that shamed her,_ as a shield as he positioned their bodies in the small narrow cot on their sides so he could look at his meddling older brother better.

 _Reiji-san is getting quite the view...,_ he grinned at his quietly fuming sibling that had just snapped the curtain open. The way he had maneuvered his and his Bitch-chan's body showed Reiji just how _closely_ they were connected. Why he could see straight up his Bitch-chan's skirt and get a good look at how male and female anatomy worked during sex.

It displayed how he _loved_ his precious toy and she, unbeknownst to herself, _loved_ him back.

Wrapping his arms around her back, he rubbed her soothingly between her tense shoulders as she hid her reddened face adorably under his chin.

"You have no sense of morals do you, Laito?" so prim even in anger, Reiji's back was obviously as stiff as a board as he looked directly at his face frostily, avoiding looking at what Laito was so graciously showing to him between his Bitch-chan's legs.

"I do have _some_ morals left, Reiji-san...," he still had a small satisfied little grin on his lips, his hands continuing to _pet_ his bitch.

The anger in Reiji's eyes made him feel alive. Perhaps it was him feeling more territorial due to the coming full moon's influence or maybe it was because of how _empty_ he usually felt that being in the receiving end of any emotion at all gave him life.

It was something that always confused Laito but he wasn't going to let that bother him. He had a _toy_ that made him feel alive just by merely breathing around him and he was content with that... for now.

"For all that is decent!" Reiji suddenly snapped turning away from them to rush over to one of the cots nearby. Laito gave a small giggle at seeing Reiji tear one of the blankets of the small bed and before he could break into full blown laughter, his flustered elder sibling draped the blanket over the lower half of their bodies with an agitated gesture of his hand.

"Nfu fu fu...! I don't think Reiji-san likes seeing our love, Bitch-chan..."

"Only you would call something as disgusting as this love. Putting her on display like just some worthless trinket-!" his Hannah-bitch flinched in his arms at the insulting force behind Reiji's words.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself! Always breaking others like a hobby for you to gain pleasure from-!" Laito's jaw began to clench at the endless string of hissed words coming from a now extremely angered Reiji who had finally lost his annoying composure.

His whole body trembling slightly, Reiji wouldn't stop with his berating,"She would have been better off with-!"

"You?" interrupting his brother, Laito spoke lowly, his usually gleeful eyes sharper than usual. His Bitch-chan smelled of fear now and it annoyed him because _he_ wasn't the cause of it. This was probably the first time she'd heard Reiji really going off in an impassioned rant. Even _he_ had to admit, seeing his brother lose himself in such a manner was quite impressive since it was a rare sight.

"Don't speak for my Bitch-chan as if you genuinely feel sympathy, Reiji-san... We both know why you are truly upset. Should I tell her so she wouldn't be confused? It is _good manners_ after all since it is about her...," his once present cold stare melted into a smirk of upcoming mischief.

"What... What are you both talking about...?" his toy mumbled tiredly against his neck and Laito couldn't help chuckling as Reiji's eyes narrowed on his.

Finding the situation too amusing to pass up, he spoke as if he were explaining things to a child, his eyes not leaving his apprehensive brother's,"Well you see, Bitch-chan, your _uncle_ has some very unique feelings for-"

"I've had enough of your games, Laito! I've already sent a letter to our father about your actions so this marriage will be terminated!" that cool collective facade of Reiji's was back but his flashing eyes and tone still held his anger.

 _He contacted_ him _?!_

Just thinking of _that man_ meddling in his personal life, or being near what was _his_ had him tensing and pulling his Bitch-chan closer to him. The remnants of Reiji's rage slowly faded as his brother dared to smirk slightly at him.

"You might lose her soon and she'd be ready to pick someone else!" the mean smile on Reiji's lips was tight as his red eyes showed a pleasured malice.

 _I'm going to kill him!,_ there was no humor in Laito's features at how Reiji had gained the upper hand in his game. _None_. In fact he was speechless over what he'd done.

"Make sure to make it to the limo on time," the smug little smirk on Reiji's face was beyond infuriating. Laito's eyes glared after him as he turned around to calmly leave the nurse's office as if he hadn't lost his temper at all.

It took Laito a couple of moments and deep breaths to calm himself. He was squeezing his Bitch-chan too tightly and the girl was pushing on his chest to ease the painful hug he was forcing on her.

"You're hurting me! Stop!" she gasped in pained frustration, her nails digging on the small bit of skin he had exposed in the opened front of his school shirt.

He grinded his teeth as he loosened his hold and the girl breathed in relief.

 _I'll have to think of something better... I have to set him the perfect trap.,_ his eyes looked down at the glossy black hair of his Bitch-chan that was still craddled in his arms.

*****

So many unnecessary noises and people to got on his last nerves. Lately, Subaru's last bits of patience had been shot due to how long these two new _brides_ had lasted.

He could see them _breaking_ every day. That was what really made him unable to stand the sight of them or even their miserable  _smells_. They were slowly growing irritants to him. One girl was good at hiding what she felt but he could only guess the perverted possessive methods his brother was using on her while the other was so broken she hadn't even realized it yet and was only fueled to keep alive to fuss over her friend.

They were so hopelessly stuck with them until their 'grooms' decided otherwise and from what Subaru had seen, his siblings didn't seem to want to even dispose of them. There was no fate worse than death for those girls than to be kept alive.

Former brides had suffered, but had been freed in a sense. Imagining one or two, forever in that sort of situation, _being kept alive,_ infuriated him.

Just looking at the one named Hannah made him want to go off. Laito was acting no differently than _him_ and Subaru had seen that and actually despised him when noting the similarities. That murderous possessiveness and mishandling of _property_ their father had once shown to him when he was younger.

Seeing him holding the weakened vulnerable girl in his arms reminded him of that time. All that had been needed to duplicate that terrible moment would have been unearthly screaming and the chaotic scent of helpless madness.

 _She asked me to do it to her the last time I visited her again..._ , his silver dagger was in one of his pockets. His slender fingers caressed the cool metal that he knew could cut and burn his skin. It was comforting to him in such moments though in others he couldn't bear to see it much less _touch it_ because he knew why he really had it.

Looking over the gardens from one of the back balconies of the mansion, everything was in near silence. He could still hear the noise of the two girls inside and he needed to be away from it. The Yui one always spoke in low tentative tones while the Hannah one hissed and cursed. Such a combination when he was being assaulted by unwanted memories of his _mother_ , that was still kept alive and locked away, was too much for him.

His mother had two sides and he never knew which side he was going to encounter during a visit. One of her sides loved him and would caress his cheek lovingly as only a mother could through the bars of her prison yet the other side of her would show rage and pure hatred towards him that would transform her angelic face into that of a demon.

_"Dirty! Dirty! Dirty...!"_

Subaru shivered, looking over the gardens covered in night. He could see the white roses clearly even in the dark and on top of such a high place.

_Yes, I'm dirty. I shouldn't exist..._

He wanted to leave the mansion altogether after seeing a repeat of it. Which one of the girls was going to go insane and be locked up like an animal between sanity and madness? Which one of them would be forced to have a _filthy child_ they would hate and yell at for existing?

Staying in the mansion meant he'd have to see it happening with his own eyes. No bride could ever be happy with any of his brothers. _Not a single one_ , because they weren't willing participants to be used as tools for them to become head of their tarnished household that their father rarely even looked upon anymore.

It was pointless to him. Women were untrustworthy because of their double sided natures. They could be kind yet at other times...

He took a deep shuddering breath. Yui was making no noise, probably already having gone to sleep. She was the most quiet of the two. Hannah in the other hand was suppressing moans somewhere in the bathrooms, proving that Laito was toying with her. It could be hours after dawn before those two went to rest.

 _"Why are you always so angry with me, nfu?! I'm_ helping _you!"_

_"I can do this by myself, thanks! Please let me do this on my own! You're going overboard!"_

_"Beg me..."_ the arousal in Laito's tone was nauseating.

Subaru didn't even want to know what those two were doing in the bathroom. It was the misfortune of being a vampire with sensitive hearing to hear such things. Voices could vibrate and seemed to seep through the mansion's thick walls despite the size of the place. Even his coffin couldn't drown the noise out.

"So you're out here to save yourself," Subaru's shoulders stiffened and then relaxed since he knew the voice belonging to the person that had been so silently leaning against the wall next to the balcony's opened glass doors.

"It's always a pain when we have a bride here," he looked over at Shuu that had his eyes closed, his golden hair seeming to stand out even in the dark.

"That's the reason why I have these," Shuu lazily pointed at one of his ever present earbuds without opening his eyes.

"The moon makes it worse," Subaru said without the usual rise in his voice. His older brother Shuu had a calming lethargic presence that didn't agitate him like the others. In a way, that made them able to even speak, which was something he secretly liked. His _other_  siblings would have just teased him like in Ayato's and Laito's case, or yelled at him like Kanato... Then there was Reiji that would give him a cool chiding stare or clipped words whenever he opened his mouth.

Shuu barely spoke at all and if he did, he was far different from the others in how he handled him.

"Ah," Shuu's eyes finally opened looking at the darkness of the fading night. Daylight would come soon along with the silence of sleeping vampires and a few singing birds in the far away trees in the forest behind the mansion. That was all Subaru was waiting for whenever he went outside.

"You left her sleeping alone again."

Blue eyes sharply looked at him.

"She's more comfortable sleeping alone," those eyes looked away to stare boredly at the paling night.

"You like her."

Shuu didn't respond but he didn't need to. His silence was enough of an answer. Subaru really wished this kind of thing didn't happen. Every time Shuu wanted to grow closer to a bride, she'd disappear on him, so in order to avoid such attachments, he would distance himself from his brides.

"It's not that I like her. I barely know her but her blood...," Shuu's words faded away.

"Her blood?" Subaru frowned. He did notice a weird familiar smell coming from the girl when he'd dragged her off in the school but he couldn't quite place it.

"Her blood is addictive. I tried to drink from another girl some days ago, but only _her_ blood was strong enough for me."

_He makes her sound as more than human._

"Do you think _he_ knows something about that weird blood of hers?"

Shuu scoffed softly.

"I don't doubt he knew _plenty_ of things when he chose those girls as brides. He was very particular."

"So it's not just _her_ that has something going on."

His brother's big body stiffened and his blue eyes showed an alertness despite him still merely staring in front of him into nothingness.

"I still don't know why he chose _her_ of all brides. It bothers me."

"You and Reiji know her. You even tried to save her from Laito."

"Subaru...," Shuu closed his eyes obviously intending to end the subject right there.

Subaru closed his lips. He wasn't going to push further because of curiosity over his older brother's actions. He was still confused about them getting two instead of _one_ bride and the thought of _him_ probably scheming in the background, watching these events unfold was frustrating to him.

There had to be an ulterior motive to his choices in brides.

"He chose our _niece_ to be brought here no better than the rest. I wasn't told she was to be brought as a bride, but he was fully aware of what he'd done after her arrival and told me...," Subaru's eyes widened in shock at Shuu's revelation, "that she was meant as a bride for me or Reiji."

"But you just said _niece_! Is she a _niece_ to just you guys or to all of us?!" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did that man indeed try to play matchmaker between family members that way? A _niece_ with an _uncle_?!

It was _sick_. Marriage between cousins was one thing among aristocracy but an uncle and niece? He almost wanted to gag.

"Just to me and Reiji...," Shuu sighed tiredly, his eyes dimming as if nearing sleep, "I lied to Reiji about it, and told him that he said that she was meant for another."

_And she got Laito. That was probably the worse option for any bride!_

"Reiji wanted to claim her even knowing she was of our blood but I refused. If he finds out, I don't know what will happen... Reiji is furious about her being with Laito. _He_ could very well give Hannah to him and render her and Laito's marriage as illegal."

Remaining quiet, Subaru just studied his brother. Shuu looked worn, more tired than he usually did. He probably had revealed everything out of inability to hold the imminent threat of their father's punishment coming to him for going against his word.

"Reiji is right about me being useless..."

Not knowing how to respond to Shuu's whispered words, Subaru looked away from him to gaze at the coming dawn.

Things could become far worse than before.

*****

The liquid in the injection that was as red as blood was organic and virtually untraceable. Reiji had made it that way since after all, _he_ was the one that had created it.

It was of slightly higher dosage and concentration since the person he was going to use it on wasn't completely human. He'd made it with that thought in mind.

Steam and scents of boiling leaves and flower petals he'd carefully picked hours earlier now coated his pale skin and his shirt stuck to his chest in the heat of the small secret lab he'd built in the dungeons. It was an unfortunate drawback to the drug he'd made.

To make it he needed extreme heat that even affected a vampire. He was so disoriented from the heat that he'd felt forced to sit on an armchair next to his examination table while gazing at the contents of the syringe between with fingers in scrutiny.

The heat had made him have to take off his coat and vest, leaving him only in black pants and a white loose buttoned shirt without a tie. He would never allow anyone to see him so disheveled with his hair sticking to the sides of his face and his glasses nonexistent due to him taking them off because of the infernal steam.

The secrecy of the lab lended him some comfort so he relaxed. Time would come soon enough. He had other syringes for other purposes for when the right time came, if his plan _failed_.

Despite being underground, the moon still influenced him and muddled his thoughts. More instincts than cool logic clouded his mind and the annoyance Laito had fueled at the school had been what pushed him to do his own scheming.

Had he been less angered, he would have thought things carefully. Questioning his morals and future actions...

However that sharpened sanity of his was no longer present. He needed to do a more _aggressive_ approach to get what he felt was rightfully his.

He now knew Shuu had _lied_ to him. That supposedly 'private conversation' his good for nothing full blooded brother had with Subaru, was overheard by him when he'd stepped out into the gardens meaning to pick up the herbs he'd required.

Hannah had been meant for one of them and Shuu had _tampered_ with that. Learning the truth was what forced him to decide to move quicker.

Things were going to be set right by his own hands. Their father was already informed and Hannah...

Hannah was almost _ready_. If he accomplished what was necessary before Laito, no one could break that apart unless through death. He knew Laito had been feeding his niece some pills to cleanse her body to make _it_ possible, but what Laito didn't know was that Reiji was going to get her first.

Ironic how the full moon would fall in that exact perfect moment. He could tell Laito had been very careful and wanted the event to be symbolic seeing how it would happen during another full moon after claiming Hannah physically. Reiji would have never thought _that_ vampire had a sense of romanticism for anniversaries.

_I doubt he's asked her for permission..._

His apathetic gaze stared at the red contents inside the glass syringe.

 _I'm not asking for permission either_., a mirthless smile lifted one of the corners of his lips as a tiny bit of that lost sanity returned.

They were so different yet so alike.

*****

 _"She should turn in just a couple of months and it'll be quicker since she's of vampire ancestry!"_ the woman recalled bowing at the King's feet, begging him to be careful in handling her request.

At present, the elegant tall blonde was seething, squeezing a sharp letter opener in her hand so harshly she drew blood that dripped unto the letter she had just received with a royal seal.

 _Betrayal_.

Filthy, foul backstabbing _illegal_... She bit her lower lip, one of her fangs cutting into her flesh but she was uncaring of the blood running down her chin.

 _This_ wasn't what she had bargained for. The only thing she had wanted when asking for the King's assistance was for her only grandchild to be placed as a bride in a respectable aristocratic household that was made aware of her situation.

To be turned into a vampire and returned to her as a public member of her house and bloodline. _That_ was the contract she'd made with Karlheinz. There was never _anything_ saying that she was to be treated like an animal by beastly princes who were the loathsome man's own sons. In fact, she had wanted her granddaughter in one of the _local_ noble families, not the Royal house with its bad reputation that had even reached vampires on the outside.

Of all places to send a girl not meant for this vile treatment... She understood that vampires were less than amicable towards humans and could be even crueler towards dhampirs, but she knew a noble house would have treated her far better than the Sakamaki household because she was of an aristocratic bloodline despite it being watered down by human blood.

The documents in front of her on the desk were _obsene_. A blasted marriage contract as well as a letter of apology from that traitorous creature known as Karlheinz.

_Oh, I don't doubt he'll be sorry about this. One of his little monsters has a hold of my granddaughter and its the worse one of the lot._

As soon as she had gotten the envelope, she had informed her servants to start packing for her. She needed to get special permission to go to her granddaughter and release her from that family before it was too late. Marriage was one thing but there was another worse thing that could happen that she could never hope to break...

She needed to hurry. All she could hope for was that the bastard King didn't foil her plans to go over to the human side for this. She was already breaking the law merely _thinking_ of it.

Hannah had been in the Sakamaki house for more than a month, for all she knew it could already be too late to take her back with her.

_I could die doing this... King or not, he has offended my family... That won't go unpaid._

She only had herself to blame. The only reason why she had gone to the King was because her situation was unique. No noble family had descendants among the humans and if they did, they wouldn't have cared if that descendant died or was alone.

No longer without a mother, a father, a husband or son, Hannah was the only one left other than her of her family line. She couldn't allow her to die off just like that, as a mere human that didn't know she had a family.

She didn't consider Reiji or Shuu family because they weren't of her father's blood. They were the King's spawn that her mother had birthed a decade after her father's murder.

Those two vampires were royals, no different than the rest of the King's brood. The name of her mother's old house was overpowered and nonexistent due to the boys' parentage so the noble titles of both her mother and father fell on her alone.

Glaring down at the blood splattered documents on the desk, she hissed through her teeth, stabbing through them with the letter opener she had wounded herself with.

Karlheinz had invalidated their agreement so she had no problem invalidating that of his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, who do you think will win in this? Tehehe... The pissed of mysterious vamp grandma, a ticked off Reiji, Karlheinz, or Laito himself? (I have a messed up outcome to this mini subplot, lol)
> 
> Pls leave a kudos and/or review. I probably messed up Subaru's POV but it was the first time writing him. I replayed part of his route yesterday and freaked out at Christa's screaming when Karl took her away, lol. I hope I'm not the only one that jumps a little. (Sorry to anime fans not aware, but Christa is still alive and locked away due to insanity from Karlheinz's betrayal. None of Karl's brides had happy little lives. Woman is such a mess she begs her son to kill her and if it isn't that she insults him, but in occasions when sane she's kind. 
> 
> Just saying that cos I've seen too many fics with Christa that don't understand her situation at all and its pretty annoying sometimes.


	34. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHAVING AND VAMPIRES THAT ARE LOSING THEIR SHIT! Multiple POVs.

Hannah was terrified, lying frozen still out of fear of moving and accidentally _hurting herself_ because of what the persistent pest was doing to her currently. She didn't know how to get away from his perverse forms of 'tending' to her. Laito was taking more of her independence night by night.

 _Even_ this _is something I can't do by myself any more!,_ tears of frustration and fear filled her eyes as she felt a gentle scraping around her sex that had her shivering with apprehension. He hadn't hurt her during his newest 'hobby' with her body but perhaps that was because he had threatened her into staying still otherwise he'd _cut_ her after she had refused to beg him to let her do _it_ herself.

The bastard was between her spread legs, a look of concentration in his unnatural green eyes and a sly smirk lifting one of the sides of his lips as he 'worked'.

Being naked, with droplets of cold water on her skin while on the bathroom's floor Hannah knew that screaming for help was not an option. Not only would the other vampires be uncaring of her plight, but if one of them did come to her aid, they'd be greeted by an explicit view of Laito humiliating her.

More of Laito's careful scraping took away more hair from her privates, leaving the smooth skin underneath it exposed. She heard him swishing the razorblade clean of removed hairs in the still full bathtub next to them.

Water dripped from his wet locks unto her lower stomach as he leaned close to her sex to continue. His fingers spread her folds to get any stray pubic hairs he might have missed. He was thorough in removing all of it to leave her smooth and bare.

 _Please be finished with this!_ , she squeezed her eyes shut, praying he'd get that damned razor away from her. Common sense told her that Laito with _anything sharp_ around her was lethal.

Rough damp cloth from one of the bathroom's towels, rubbed her sex to get rid of loose shaved hairs.

_Shit! He's not going to stop!_

"Lift your hips a bit, Bitch-chan. I'm almost done! You look so cute down here!"

Tightening her fists at her sides at the helplessness, she clenched her jaw and complied, shakily lifting her hips off the tiled ground.

The blade shaved off more hair as his fingers lightly squeezed at one of the lower cheeks of her ass to spread her further for his eyes. He'd already seen plenty of her before, but it was traumatizing to have him directly staring at her there.

"Nice and baby smooth!" she flinched when he patted her hairless sex playfully. She felt cold now without any hair there. The sensation of smoothness was strange and uncomfortable. She barely grew any hair there to begin with but having it all gone left her feeling more vulnerable to him.

"You shouldn't think badly of me all the time... It upsets me," her eyes snapped open to look at the sulky naked vampire between her legs. He hadn't bothered drying either of them off before he'd begun harassing her about shaving her himself, so he had his hair wet and stringy over his cheeks and neck, looking longer and darker. If he weren't such a _monster_ , she would have found his wet visage with a pouty expression cute but she knew what he truly was and wasn't fooled by him.

Still anxious, her worried eyes noted he still had the straight razor in one of his hands.

"Too bad your legs are recently shaved... You'll have to let me do that for you from now on."

 _Wasn't you shaving me_ there _bad enough?!_ , her eyes glared at him as his smile widened as if pleased by her furious stare.

"We're getting closer, like husband and wife are supposed to. Not many couples are as close as we are. We should be grateful for this!" giggling to himself after his delusional words, he, to her relief, rose off the ground to walk over to one of the dry towels hanging from the wall.

As much as she hated to agree with him in anything, the pest was right about their discomforting closeness. Hannah blamed it on him forcing so many degenerate activities on her as well as making her spend most of her time by his side.

"Do you like children, Bitch-chan...?"

"What?!" her frightened eyes shot to him as he suddenly stood over her with a towel over his arm.

"I asked if you like children?" his usually cheery tone was nonexistent. He was getting mad at her again. The cold look he was giving her for her startled reaction was making her tremble.

"It's too early to think about children, don't you think...?" she answered back with a question, carefully wiping her face clear of any expression of disgust at the idea.

Tense seconds passed as he stared unblinkingly down at her. A sensation of _smallness_ was taking her breath away under his quiet stare.

"I suppose you're right!" she tried to not show relief at his abrupt change of tone when he crouched down close to her, to cover her body with a towel. This had already become a sort of _ritual_ for them.

He'd bathe her, dry her, dress her and would brush her hair.

Hannah thought she would never miss the days she was allowed to do anything for herself. Now she was like a pet or _living doll_ that only existed for Laito's sick entertainment.

_He's keeping me alive just for him._

*****

After their 'bathroom playtime" Laito already knew what he needed to do to trap Reiji. He disliked the idea but the possibilities were arousing to him. So many despicably _horrid_ things could happen and the mere imagery of possible scenarios had him impatient for the full moon to finally arrive.

 Just two more nights...

His Bitch-chan was ignoring him like she always did. Sitting next to him on the bed, she found her repulsive overdue homework more fascinating than him. He glared at her from the corner of his eyes as he slowly drew a macaron closer to his lips.

The _other_ Bitch-chan had been a 'good friend' by giving his toy copies of class notes and assignments. Even going as far as to ask students that didn't take classes with her for their notes. That sort of dedication towards a friend was admirable but Laito found it annoying because it distracted _his_ Bitch-chan and gave her a good excuse to keep her eyes off him.

"How much time before you're done?"

"It's weeks of overdue school work," she muttered under her breath without looking his way, her hand busily writing down answers on a worksheet, not showing any signs of pausing for him. The girl was an expert in tunning his existence by her side out. The feeling of _nothingness_ was suffocatingly present whenever she did that to him.

A feeling only _she_ could give him so naturally. He sometimes had to stop his thoughts because he would be irritated in noticing that he was building a _dependency_ on what little attention she willingly gave him.

It reminded him of a dark time in which he breathed and only existed, for the attention of _another woman._ A time in which he thought his purpose was to live to be 'loved' and 'love' _that woman_ in return.

That same addictive _pathetic_ emotion was coming back. The urge to hurt her for hurting him this way again was breathtaking. Sadly, that feeling she gave him that made nausea pool in the pit of his belly was invigorating.

It awakened all his feral senses.

His eyes narrowed hatefully on her. The moon was making his foul mood rise easily at the smallest provocation.

"The sun is up," he said lowly, his frosty eyes not leaving the side of her face.

"I wouldn't have to do this right now if you'd let me study after we leave school," those words were gritted through her teeth. His stupid Bitch-chan was a little too comfortable around him because she had yet to see the murderous look he was giving her.

His fang sharply bit into the macaron as if taking his anger out on it.

 _I need to get away from her. I don't want to break my toy, not when she's become a favorite.,_ his eyes widened slightly as an idea for his plans for the next night came to mind while his Bitch-chan continued working unawares.

_So she wants space to study, does she...?_

"You're scheming something."

His brows shot up at the sudden words from the girl that appeared to be ignoring him. She was still writing up her homework, her concentration on it despite her speaking to him was abnormal.

"How would _you_ know what I'm thinking about, Bitch-chan?" he grinned. She was awfully arrogant to think she understood him at all. If she continued, Laito would have no choice but to _correct_ her assumptions.

"You've been glaring at me for the last hour and now you're excited again," her flat matter of fact statement grated on his nerves, making his grin falter.

Grey glacial eyes looked at him briefly, as his breath caught in his throat. Something was in those eyes, underneath that apparent apathy. It was that perceptive knowledge he'd seen in her eyes in the past. That _realization_ that unnerved him.

She knew him far more than he'd given her credit for.

"Don't act like you know me, Bitch-chan...," he said in warning despite a deceptively warm smile on his lips.

Sighing, she looked away from him, taking away the loathsome yet addictive pull of those passionless eyes.

"If you say so," returning back to her schoolwork, it was if they hadn't exchanged words at all. The _nothingness_ she exuded only for him, was what made him snatch away her notebook from her hands childishly and fling it across the room.

She didn't even yell or speak to him. Her gaze only watched as the notebook hit the wall beside his closed door before it fell on the floor.

That was when Laito realized that his Bitch-chan was playing back and playing far too well.

It was so infuriating but it made him want her _more._ He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that about her before. Yes, he had discovered her hidden cruelty... However now he saw just what _kind_ of malice she had concealed within her from all eyes and only showed for him. In fact, it was flattering to him that she was doing this for him alone.

He was bringing that dark side of her out. A side meant to be just between them. It was so intimate and nostalgic to play these games with each other.

Chuckling at her dulled expression, he crawled closer to her. The girl recoiled slightly when he pulled her in his arms to sniff her hair affectionately.

He could feel her frantic heartbeat pound against his chest as he comfortably sat her between his legs. Her smaller body didn't shiver in spite of her speeding heart. She didn't fight him, but the tension of her body spoke volumes of how ready she was to defend herself if she felt him become more threatening.

"I love you, Bitch-chan..."

The stench of unhidden disgust rolling off her made him smile. She hated it when he said _it_. Laito assumed that her view on love was vastly different than his so he couldn't help enjoying saying it to her.

"Liar," her mean whisper had him giggle with his hateful affection.

He made _love_ filthy just for her, no differently than her subtle malice towards him.

There was no bigger pleasure than hurting another sadist.

 _We're so close now...,_ cuddling her body to his chest by tightening his arms around her shoulders, he allowed himself to enjoy what little was left of her human warmth.

Maybe in due time... He'd say _those_ words with a new meaning but for now he only took pleasure in molding her for her to _earn_ that supposed new meaning coming from him.

To him 'love' was truly an empty physical thing but his toy didn't seem to think so.

"My precious bitch..."

*****

The tension at dinner the next night took a fevered pitch. Yui noted that none of the vampires had even bothered to look at one another. It was normal on most nights for them to not exchange words but on this night, she could tell that the threat she had been feeling wasn't imagined.

It felt the same as the night both her and Hannah had been brutally attacked separately.

_I'm staying in locked inside Shuu-san's room for the next couple of nights until it passes._

The atmosphere was like that of a funeral. Expressionless faces and silence save for the sounds of cutlery. Even Hannah was as cold and distant as the vampires.

_Subaru-kun said she's turning quicker..._

A sharp pain pierced her chest as she dropped her fork and knife on the plate in front of her, earning a sharp look from Reiji.

Clutching a hand over her heart, she gave the red eyed brother an apologetic glance with a quick bow of her head. He only stared at her from across the table, his crimson eyes intimidating her.

"You're scaring her, stop," Shuu spoke from his seat without opening his eyes, probably sensing the aura of threat suddenly coming from Reiji.

The predatory staring match ended as abruptly as it had begun.

"I assume most of you have plans to be elsewhere on tomorrow night," Reiji spoke quietly, his voice barely disrupting the eerie air in the large dinning room.

No one answered him right away. Yui could see a muscle on Reiji's cheek twitch in frustration.

A giggle came from Hannah's side.

"Reiji-san sounds worried about tomorrow evening...!"

"I'm not worried. It's merely a wise choice, that I know _you_ won't follow like the last time."

Ayato snorted from his seat next to her earning himself a sharp stare from the second eldest of the house.

"Would you relax, Reiji?! You're being more strict than you usually are," though Ayato had a tone of jest, Yui sensed he was annoyed to be on the receiving end of one of Reiji's slight glares.

The air thickened unbearably, before she heard Reiji politely excuse himself from the table much to her shock. Her eyes widened at seeing him gracefully stand from his seat and push the seat back in the place.

No one uttered a word as he left the dinning room. She couldn't even hear her or Hannah's breathing. It was too quiet...

_He usually leaves last._

"Nfu fu fu fu...!"

"He's so sensitive tonight! What's his deal?!" Ayato snorted out through his laughter as Laito continued his loud giggling.

"God, you're so annoying," Hannah murmured to no one in particular.

"Awe, Bitch-chan! You need to lighten up! It's a beautiful night!" Laito sulkily moaned.

It was almost a full moon night. _That's_ why Yui felt such foreboding. Her heart began to pound loudly to her ears as two of the triplets continued joking to bother the rest of their siblings remaining around the table.

"You two are such a pain in the ass when the full moon comes!" Subaru snarled from directly across from her, throwing his fork in annoyance on the table.

"We should keep Subaru-kun away from sharp objects tomorrow, Ayato-kun...!"

The pale haired brother suddenly stood from his seat so sharply the chair clattered to the ground loudly. He didn't care for it as he stormed out.

Anger seemed to vibrate in the air like fumes she could physically touch.

Shuu sighed loudly and finally opened his eyes. She was surprised to see him looking at her.

He was silently warning her with his impassive gaze. A warning she had only needed as a confirmation.

_Something bad is going to happen._

*****

 _So_ that's _how it is?!,_ Ayato knew his time to 'shine' was coming soon. He could almost literally taste it, or _her_ more specifically.

Laito had been hinting at it all through the night since dinner. He still had the lab key in his pant pocket. It felt like it was burning a hole through the cloth. His impatience for _it_ to happen was getting the best of him that he couldn't wipe the eager smirk he had off his face during his classes.

The chichinashi was sitting in the desk beside him in their last lesson, completely ignorant of the horrors _that_ night would bring her. Horrors he would save her from at a price.

She was completely in his mercy. He was so hard over her helplessness under his desk that he couldn't stop shifting in his seat, making her curiously look at him. The circumstances were but a private joke shared between him and his triplet. They were _complimenting_ each others movements for the final climax.

His grin widened as the chichinashi sharply looked away from him as if burned by his heated glance once he looked at her. The girl had enough senses to tell that he wanted her and he would have her again but she'd be a willing participant and completely in his possessive grasp this time around.

It was pitiful how he could easily picture her giving herself to him. Girls were gullible creatures that could be easily fooled into a false sense of security.

Once he had her he could easily make himself her number one priority. He could erase _everything_ she held dear and make himself the center of her very core.

Then he'd be the sole owner of her blood and she would never allow anyone to put their fangs on her again other than him. Everything _that was her_ would belong to him and nobody would change that.

Normally he would force a bride into belonging to him but he was taking his perverted sibling's advice.

He was going to make her think he was everything but what he seemed. He could perhaps make her _love_ him.

_So easy! Ore-sama likes this game._

Her body, blood and soul would be his. The thought of it was far more entertaining than just owning her physically alone.

*****

The girl's hand trembled slightly as she picked the fallen book from the floor. Her back was a graceful arch as she straightened her body to display a calmness despite her fear when putting the library book back on its shelf.

A soft curse left her lips as she looked over her shoulder, but he knew she couldn't see him. She didn't have that ability, besides that he was older and nearly undetectable to most vampires.

Reiji was taken aback when he had felt Hannah nearing the school library. He, being top of his class, was allowed to go to the library during the last class while his classmates worked. All he did in the vacant room was catch up on his reading with books from his own private library back in the mansion.

Laito was usually stuck to her side like a magnet, but he wasn't sensed close to her. Unfortunately, however, he could _smell_ his lust coating her insides like it appeared to do so every night.

His younger brother liked to _scent mark_ her like a no good savage.

"Who's there?" she asked firmly in the direction he was sitting. He was at a desk behind her. She couldn't even see his school books or him for that matter yet the girl _knew_ where he was.

He was almost tempted to let her see him, but he was content merely watching her go about doing what she was doing.

A hint of annoyance was in her cool pale eyes before she turned back around to look over the spines of the books in the tall shelf in front of her.

Black straight hair cloaked her back all the way down to her hips. It was so feminine the way it gleamed under the dim lighting of the library  as she moved ever so slightly to raise her arm to pull out a book on a shelf above her.

He could smell _Laito_ on it too. It was obvious that he had a _fondness_ for that hair. He'd seen him stroking it and smelling it and even _yanking_ it harshly through the cameras.

"I know you can turn yourself invisible. _He_ showed me, so please stop hiding," she murmured without looking at him, her undivided interest on the book she had taken out.

There was the tiniest tinge of nervousness coming from her when she had spoken. It was nearly nonexistent due to her ability to conceal it.

Fear and irritation.

Sighing at her unseemly stubbornness, he finally spoke, "I'm surprised Laito has allowed you out of his sight."

Hannah turned around to look at him emotionlessly.

"The professor didn't give him permission to come along. It's _his_ fault I have to be here in the first place."

"I'm certain Laito is to blame for a lot of things," her eyes showed a near vacant suspicion as he spoke from his seat.

"Why were you watching me?" the direct way she asked was something he actually found quite attractive about her. In other women it would have come off as in poor taste, but her cool detachment and posture made her bluntness almost elegant.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable with my presence. I was unaware that your instincts were this sharp."

A small half lie. That was only _part_ of his reason for not revealing himself to her right away. The other reason was because there was a certain _closeness_ to seeing her alone and unaware of being watched.

"Do all of you get let like this every full moon?"

"Get like what?" he knew what she meant but he wanted to hear her say it. To see it coming from her lips like a curse.

"More predatory."

He was careful in choosing his words. There was a couple of seconds of silence that thickened the space between them before he explained slowly, "We have heightened abilities and can be more... _instinctive_ on these nights."

"Just perfect...!" frustration laced her tone as she looked away from him, finally showing some emotion.

"Laito was less amicable the last full moon, I assume."

Her eyes sharply met his.

"You knew..."

"Correction, we _all_ knew about that night. Nothing can be kept secret with all of us so close to each other in the same house. Even having separate wings throughout the mansion doesn't help," his tone had a sharpness that had the girl in front of him stiffening on her guard.

"You don't feel uncomfortable at knowing what he does to me every night, do you?" though she hid it well, he could detect her judgement.

His eyes widened as he straightened his back in offense.

"I'm always discomforted by the repulsive things my brothers do. Do not make foolish assumptions of me due to Laito's scheming ways," he spoke evenly.

She slowly blinked and he could smell regret. Reiji thought it was interesting how she permitted herself to show these emotions to him yet around his brother she had a perfect near impenetrable shield of ice.

"I suppose this situation must be awkward for you, since we're...," the delicate skin of her throat moved as she gulped quietly, "family."

Reiji closed his eyes. There was an unspoken insult to what she had just said to him.

He opened his eyes to look at her coolly and said as flatly as possible,"I don't consider you family. Whatever feelings of _kinship_ you may feel towards me are wasted because I do not reciprocate them."

Now anger laced her usually composed scent.

"I see. I should have guessed as much... You people don't seem like the type to treasure such things. Sorry for wasting both of our times thinking it," there was absolutely no apology in her tone as she moved to leave the library with him simmering with misplaced anger within it.

That _insanity_ that clouded his mind as the moon approached was what pushed him to suddenly leave his seat and grab the startled girl by one of her wrists as she was almost out the door.

"Please let go of me, Reiji-san," she kept her voice shockingly steady, as she looked dully up at him, her free hand occupied with the book she had been searching for clutched to her chest. The girl appeared to be immune to fear itself. She hadn't shown trepidation at having him appear so quickly.

Having her so close, he could see that her eyes were not only crystal clear but had small flecks of darker grey. The warm skin of her wrist in his hand was so satiny soft he couldn't help rubbing his thumb against the bruising flesh as if to ease it.

Disgust filled her flat gaze.

"Oh my God! _This_ is what you meant!" whatever she saw in his eyes as he looked down at her appalled her as he loosened his grip of her in her obvious reprimand.

Reiji didn't stop her as she rushed out of the library as if he were the devil himself, his stare following her quickly retreating back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shaving scene was a gift to Celine who asked me at tumblr what the heck was Laito doing to Hannah that Subaru overheard in the previous chapter. Well there you go, Celi! ;)
> 
> Pffffft. Reiji was discovered as a perverted uncle, lmao.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review.


	35. The Final Strike Before The Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence, voy (wink wink), a 'meh' sex scene from another person's view, drugging, incest mention, near incest, blood drinking.

Sometimes acquiring the things you wanted didn't require much plotting, but determination and opportunity.

There was also the ability to quell down the fear of disgracing oneself in pursuit of that which you coveted. Self-loathing was nothing once you became a victor standing on the fine line between sanity and madness, driven by the instincts of a malicious full moon.

To Reiji, the difference between right and wrong still persisted on existing within his mind but it hung by a mere thread as weak as a cobweb that would fade at the slightest wind.

It was so _fragile_. Perhaps he had always been mad and only feigned being collected out of some sort of forced self-confidence.

None of that mattered. The time turn back before it was too late had long passed. He had deemed it so the night before at the school when the girl had run away from him in revulsion at recognizing the frustrated longing in his eyes.

He had been looked at in many different ways in the past throughout his life. With indifference as if he were invisible to cool flat blue eyes, in pure fear, desperation, loathing... but receiving the _disgust_ of another was a new feeling for him.

This was a new emotion he'd been getting plenty of since Hannah had arrived at the mansion. First he had gotten it from Shuu when he had discovered his unique interest in their niece, then to add further injury to his insulted pride, Laito himself had shown disgust despite his playful smile.

It had stung the most when it came from _her_. There had been no subtlety in her response to his lust. Just unadulterated judgemental revulsion and the need to distance herself from him like she desperate wanted to clean her wrist of his unexpected caress.

She had a strength to her but her physical strength was only slightly above that of a mortal. He didn't want to hurt her in spite of her past offense. It would defeat the purpose of acquiring her.

No, he wanted her to live to see him as her new master, that she no longer would be Laito's _toy_.

Reiji wasn't an unfair vampire. He'd allow her far more freedom than his younger triplet and he would respect her as long as she displayed the same courtesy in return.

However, in their world, to take what you wanted, you needed to exert dominance and strength surpassing that of the former master. He had to be more forceful than Laito in possessing her. It was necessary for him to not only stoop to his problematic brother's level but be _better_ than him at it.

The injection he'd prepared for her days earlier was lying in wait in his school trouser's pocket. He'd been carrying it through the night. All he needed was that _perfect opportunity_ to inject her with it.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd given her a drug. The night of her arrival, he had given the girl a good dosage of a sleeping aid that would prepare her body to become better accustomed to their nightly schedule. He had injected her first that time, because he had seen she had a stronger constitution in comparison to Yui.

The girl had been able to run full speed despite dizziness and blood loss. She had been the one that was needed to be taken out first because of that adrenaline fueled resistance.

The drug he had been made for her this time around had to be modified slightly because of her physical condition. It would make her lose consciousness for approximately a half hour and when she'd awaken, she would unfortunately be too overcome by the effect of his drug to even want to leave him.

Once Laito came back from his socalled 'errand', it'd be too late. Hannah would belong to him in a way no vampire could break unless he was killed to be taken out of the way permanently in spite of his 'gift' meant to tie the girl to him.

Even if he died, he'd still win. Laito would have to live with the thought that Reiji had won at least once.

And that Reiji had _every right_ to do what he had done.

Watching the girl from within his brother's room, he was quiet and far more careful in keeping his presence hidden from her unusually sharp senses.

The room exuded Laito's clogging aura even with his presence gone from the mansion. Though they had years separating them in age and did things in their own ways, Reiji couldn't deny the power Laito left behind in every room he inhabited.

Well, power was a loose word to define it. A vampire or mere human sensed Laito's cruel intent. It was the darkness that permeated the walls of his room and even the girl he had claimed for his own.

Laito was determined and freakishly possessive. That was the 'power' that helped Reiji have more ease in concealing himself from Hannah while in his room.

He had no trouble in standing by the bedside without her notice. She had gotten so used to Laito's threatening air that it didn't affect her once he was out of sight. There was a growing immunity brought by the time she was forced to spend with him.

Just feet away from her, he studied her quietly. She would appear to be relaxed to the common observer but Reiji had learned after watching her for so long that it was a practiced facade for self-preservation among predators.

She still felt she was prey and wasn't far from the truth. In fact at the present moment she was _his_ prey.

Her normally dismissive eyes were concentrating on the textbook on her lap. Even in the 'privacy' of her perverse  _husband's_ room, she was tense with a straight back that barely leaned into the large bed's headboard. If she sensed him so close to her, he didn't doubt she would fight him immediately. She was _prepared_ for it.

The gentle scent of flowery soap wafted up to his nostrils. She had recently bathed after Laito's departure, probably in a futile attempt to wash herself of the debauched evidence of his possessiveness. Reiji knew if it had been a regular night, Laito would have enthusiastically soiled her temporary cleanliness out of some childish game of annoying her or even a twisted flirtation.

Her skin had been becoming increasingly pale since her arrival to the mansion. It wasn't a sickly whiteness but it wasn't a human one either.

Milky smooth unnatural skin that appeared luminous in contrast with her black hair.

_Vampire skin._

Graceful fingers turned the pages of the book almost noiselessly as she continued to read. Her long pale legs were crossed at the ankles, stretched out in front of her, exposed by a delicate see-through white gown that didn't offer much cover or decency.

_His handiwork, I presume..._

Long black strands fell over one of her nude shoulders and seemed to stroke her skin before she absentmindedly removed it with a careless gesture of her hand without her eyes leaving the pages she was staring into.

That shoulder looked like the best place to pierce her with the needle of his drug filled syringe. When he needed something quickly acting, he avoided making drugs that were intravenous. No, he aimed to make those especially to punture through muscle and have instant results.

He could already see the needle sinking into her tender flesh and the red liquid disappearing into her inside his fevered mind. He could see how the transparent syringe would empty itself, numbing her body as the drug was soaked into her muscle, then her veins and lastly key parts of her anatomy and nerves of her brain.

The effect would last for hours and even though her mind would be alert during the process, she would never forget it. Her body however would be a different matter.

The syringe was slowly taken out of his pocket. He quietly took out the plastic protector from the needle and noiselessly leaned closer to her vulnerable arm.

Pathetically easy. _Child's play_. In a way it disappointed him that she hadn't acknowledged him like back at the school library.

Or so he thought until her breathing paused and her eyes widened in realization. Her gaze was still on the opened book on her lap yet he knew it wasn't the words that startled her.

"Reiji-san...?!"

Being inches from her warned her of him. Even Laito's lingering scent in the room's atmosphere couldn't keep her from knowing once he got _too_ close.

The girl didn't look in his direction once she threw the book of her lap to try to crawl speedily out of the bed. Already predicting this reaction, he leapt at the girl and pinned her to the mattress effortlessly. He didn't like resorting to such physical violence that involved unintentionally _striking_ the girl, yet if she was too difficult to pierce, he'd probably have to knock her out in a different manner.

She screamed and lashed out at him as he stradled her. The way he had captured her was on her side so he had one of her hips between his trouser clad thighs.

Pale, small hands blurred close to his face yet couldn't reach him due to her uncomfortable positioning.

Swatting her hands away from him as if she were but a mere weakened child, he pressed one of his gloved hands on the side of her neck to halt her outraged screams and frantic useless struggles.

He jabbed the needle into the skin he'd been eyeing for just that purpose with a look of sharp cool concentration. Past brides had reacted the same, although he hadn't hidden himself like he had for her.

Subduing another was never a thing of extreme difficulty.

Her eyes were wide and unblinking for just seconds before they dimmed with drowsiness she couldn't battle against. Even her mouth that had been open in a silent scream relaxed quickly once the red drug vanished into the flesh of her arm.

The panting breaths of fear that she'd once had before evened in unnatural sleep.

He slowly removed himself from her to set about taking her to a place more private. A place without _Laito's_ unwanted lustful presence.

Doing what was necessary couldn't be done in a tainted room and even more tainted bed where she'd been dirtied by another.

It was distasteful.

She looked so small in her sleep. That was surprising to him. Like when her eyes were open and aware she felt like a woman of more stature and strength. Yet in her sleep, she looked no different than an ordinary girl.

A broken girl lying limply on a bed of lightly wrinkled green sheets, with black hair covering half her face and her graceful yet strong limbs seeming to pose artistically. Like the painting of a woman-child that had been violated by sin.

Ignoring his ridiculous thoughts, he carefully picked up the girl's slight weight. Her body that was firm from obvious exercise was feminine in curves that pressed against his torso.

Somewhere, he fancied hearing low mocking laughter as he carried the peacefully slumbering Hannah out of the room. Laughter that found the situation hilarious. There was a _familiarity_ to it that didn't stop him from leaving with his hard won prize.

 _It's just me... I'm laughing at me.,_ he dismissed before abandoning the room without looking behind him.

He ignored the fact that he had been watched when he had been observing her all along.

*****

 _"If I stay I could hurt you, so I'll have to_ play _with other bitch-chans tonight," that pest had talked to her as if she was just a child that was sulking when that was far from the truth._

_"Have fun," her flat words had the desired effect when Laito's green eyes showed a flicker of emotion that went by too fast for her to read._

_The vampire had been sitting beside her on his bed, caressing her legs when 'chatting' with her about his plans for the full moon night. She hadn't cared and didn't fear showing it._

_"You prefer seeing me with other girls?" he sounded genuinely incredulous at her indifference._

_"I prefer not seeing you at all," she opened the textbook she had to read through to catch up on her missed classes and placed it on her lap. Not a glance in his direction was wasted._

_Hannah knew it pissed him off. He had told her he disliked being lied to, so there was no reason why he should be upset at her honesty._

_Her direct words seemed to silence him once and for all. The ice of his smooth fingertips stroking gently over her skin left her just as she had wanted when directing those harsh words towards him._

_She had done it to hurt the pest and he unfortunately knew it. He probably had even_ provoked  _her on purpose so she'd be intentionally cruel._

_There was no way for her to completely understand what drove him to wish for pain as well as giving it._

_His low chuckles had her tensing her shoulders at the possibility of an unexpected attack but all he did was remove himself from the bed._

_"Sometimes your honesty wounds me, Bitch-chan..."_

_She clenched her jaw at his laughter laced tone._

_"But I don't want to do_ that _with anyone other than you...," her eyes remained on the words in front of her even though she could hear him speak._

_"I expect you to do the same for me...," his voice was soft yet filled with warning._

What...?

_Confused, she finally glanced at him standing on the side of the bed, positioning his ever present hat upon his head._

_"Do what exactly?"_

_A disappointed pout appeared on his lips._

_"Being_ faithful _, Bitch-chan! What else? I'd have to punish you severely if you were to be with someone_ else _behind my back..."_

*****

Opening her eyes felt like looking into a thick fog. There was a heaviness from her neck down as if someone had put a paralyzing weight to restrain her body unto a soft surface.

It took a couple of blinks for her eyes to finally focus on something just inches from her face.

Red shining eyes with thinned pupils. Her lips parted in surprise at having those eyes so unnervingly close to her. They were all she could see. Just a redness that reminded her too much of blood except that this fierce red was _alive._

Reiji, who was straddling her form with both of his hands on either sides of her head, asked lowly, "How are you feeling?"

Her mouth opened and closed. Instead of words, a breathless moan escaped her.

_What the fuck did he do to me?!_

He looked down at her like one would look at a pinned bug to study with detached curiosity.

"I see," his words were clipped. He sounded almost offended at her inability to talk

Hannah couldn't help her muteness. His weight was keeping her immobilized. How could she answer when her neck muscles felt like she had a choked scream restraining it?

She couldn't move but the feeling of sweat slowly trailing over her forehead made her nervous. Her body was not only unable to move...

It was hot. So hot that even Reiji's nonhuman coldness didn't affect her like it normally would. She _knew_ this heat and it terrified that he would want to produce such a sensation within her when she couldn't defend herself.

_Oh God! No, no, no, no...!_

Tears moistened her frightened unblinking eyes. Laito was enough torture to her. That pest was a forced habit that she had no choice but to grow used to until she could finally escape that hell. As long as she satisfied that twisted vampire in his games, he let her live.

It was like an unspoken agreement. A routine they had fallen into. She only _endured_ his lecherous attentions.

_No, not Reiji...! This is so disgusting!_

She didn't think she could handle having another one of those vile creatures invading her body like Laito had multiple times. Hannah was certain that would be the end for her in the filthy downward spiral Laito had initiated for her.

This was a member of the _family_ she hadn't known she still had. That was what made the situation more unbearable for her. She wasn't open minded enough to accept such an act. When she had recognized the heat in Reiji's eyes as sexual lust the night before, she had wanted to vomit and forget he existed.

"To vampires a mere document of marriage isn't enough to seal a bargain especially when that marriage is of questionable circumstances," her moist eyes blinked up at him, reflecting a fear she couldn't scream at the top of her lungs as he explained things to her.

"Completely _defiling_ a woman does. A defiling that leaves evidence of the contract."

 _My body burns! This is painful!,_ it wasn't the warmth she was used to. This heat was infernal, like a fire was boiling under her skin making her body ache sensitively. Even though her body was reacting as if overcome by a violent hunger that Reiji seemed to be willing to appease, her mind didn't accept it.

"Laito meant that for you so no one could take you from him no matter the legal loopholes your marriage has," Reiji's features were placid. He didn't show madness or regret. To Hannah he looked like he was good at masking his true thoughts no differently from her.

He was thankfully, still clothed. It was nearly laughable how perfectly put together he appeared while looming over her limp form. If he still had his glasses on, he would look just like the usually composed Reiji that kept his surroundings under strict order.

_What is going through that head of his...?_

"I got to you first... Or perhaps Laito is just waiting for this moment to have the final laugh...," a small smile was on his lips and she shivered in dread at feeling his gloveless fingers soothingly run down the side of her perspiring flushed cheek. Those unwanted fingertips traced her jaw wetly showing no sense of impatience.

They reached the side of her neck, feeling her racing pulse under the skin. The thought of being touched inappropriately by him was mind numbing, but the disturbing fire he had stirred deeply inside of her was calmed by such a simple touch from him.

"I'll free you from him...," the wet hairs sticking to her neck were carefully pushed away from her skin.

 _He's insane..._ , she simply stared up at him, seeing his small smile hadn't faded away.

He looked _proud_ of himself. Like he was doing an admirable thing that wasn't morally questionable at all.

Insanity.

She tried to speak once more yet all she had to say was a helpless gasp.

"I must have done the recipe wrong. There was nothing in my notes stating that you would be rendered speechless...," his low voice grew closer as he leaned over her bared neck. Cool breath blew over her overheated pulse like a soothing balm.

His coldness was like water to stop the fire.

Having him only breathing against her, had her lower stomach contracting painfully in unwanted physical anticipation.

The sharp tips of his fangs tickled her vein as she heard her heart pounding deafeningly in her ears. His dark hair dragged accross her jawline, making her inwardly cringe as the lustful side of her he'd awakened with his drug wept with forbidden loathsome yearning for _more_ of him.

She didn't even feel pain when he cut through her skin. Maybe the drug he had infected her body with was to blame for the pleasure he pulled out of her with the first possessive gulp of her blood.

His body above her seemed to relax as he pressed his chest intimately against hers. She could even feel the buttons of his clothes press on her skin through the thin fabric of her gown.

Hannah secretly hoped he drained her to death before doing anything more to her.

"This is like deja vu but _backwards_! It seems that I'm interrupting Reiji-san when he's doing something so _increadibly indecent_!" the exaggeratedly shocked voice from Laito just feet away from them made Reiji's once relaxed body stiffen.

"No, don't stop! By all means, continue!" the excitement with which Laito spoke seemed maniacal to her. Like he was anxious to be given something more to mock.

The last thing she needed was _two_ insane vampires in the same room with her while she didn't have the strength to flee.

 _Someone get me the hell out of here!_ , her anguished pathetic inner shouting was all she could do because she couldn't actually scream her disgust and need for escape from them.

Reiji's fangs left her vein and she could feel drops of her blood leaving two sticky trails on her skin and wetting her hair. He breathed lightly on her punctured flesh before to her relief pulling away so he could look at Laito who was standing in the open doorway of the darkened room they were in.

"That's not a very _family_ oriented activity...," the teasing in Laito's words had Reiji trembling above her in evident anger.

_Damn it, don't go pissing him off! He's lost it already!_

Having someone that was clearly on the verge of snapping violently so close to her was indescribable to her. Her heart would skip painful beats and her every breath seemed to hurt the more time the threatening tension from the two vampires persisted.

"You are the last one to speak of such things, Laito. At least she's a _distant_ relative and not my mother," the words were flat but said with the sole intention to wound deeply. Hannah was confused when she could almost _feel_ Laito's pain after those words were spoken.

 _What is he even trying to say with this...?!,_ the implications were not only repulsive but shocking.

 _Laito and his mother...? Laito had_ sex _with his mother?!_

"Nfu fu fu fu... Seems like you've _caught_ me! But that still doesn't mean drugging my Bitch-chan and trying to play with her without my permission is acceptable...," Laito seemed to be forcing himself to talk.

He had _that_ tone that he usually used with her whenever she did something that displeased him. Low, measured, and deep...

Laito was completely and utterly pissed.

Her only wish was that she wouldn't be caught between the two angry vampires in a fight. She couldn't fight back or run away and she had been on the receiving end of just how physically strong these monsters were.

_GET OFF ME!_

Seconds were like an eternity. She didn't know time could stay still until it could choke a person with unease. The vampires were unmoving and silent. There was a thickness in the air that screamed a warning without words.

 _Shit!,_ she squeezed her eyes shut already expecting it before it happened.

Reiji's weight was suddenly off her body. It was like a cool breeze flew over her just as the loud crash of breaking glass cut through the frightening silence in the room.

Laito started giggling happily from the other side of the bed.

Opening her eyes, she painfully moved her face to the side to see what had happened and she first only saw Laito's back. He was standing there looking at whatever had struck into a what looked like a row of shelves encased in glass. In fact the whole wall looked like it had countless shelves. Like fancy display cabinets.

The room was too dark for her to make out what those shattered shelves formerly had. Reiji's back had broken through the glass, probably spilling all their contents to the floor.

"Your own drug affected you once you drank from my Bitch-chan...! Those reflexes were _slow_ , Reiji-san!" the pest appeared to be having a good time, speaking down to his brother that he had obviously knocked off her.

"Don't look at me like that! You're the one that broke your precious collection for not getting off her in time!" the feigned chastising tone would have been comical if not for the twisted circumstances.

Reiji could have taken advantage of her while drugged. That realization was scarring. She would have been _used_ by another one of them without a defense against it and no one to help her. Tears rolled down from the corners of her eyes at how close...

A sob broke from her lips that stopped Laito's whiny voice.

"Ah, my poor Bitch-chan is so _frightened_ of you now!" Laito turned his head to the side to look at her with pity from the corner of his eyes.

 _I'm frightened of_ all _of you crazy bastards!,_ another breathless sob left her as her eyes filled with so many pitiful tears her vision blurred on the _one asshole_ that had put her through the worse hell of all.

"I'll take care of your little problem now, Bitch-chan...," her heart raced in newfound fear when his voice was too near her face. Closing her eyes, she could feel the tears that had blurred her sight of him, running copiously over her skin.

"I'll even allow Reiji-san to watch the show! He probably _blames_ me for breaking his little collectables. It'll make him feel like he's a part of this important event for us so he won't be mad at me...," something edged in his voice that unnerved her. There was a certain kind of _intent_ behind his words that said far more than he was letting on.

"You won't mind if we use your bed, right, Reiji-san? I know how much you like to _watch_! Would you like for me to get you a chair so you can be comfortable while we perform for you-?!"

"SHUT UP!" Reiji's furious shout had her tremble.

Laito gave a loud gasp of faked surprise.

" _Really_ , Reiji-san...? You'll never get your own Bitch-chan if you behave this way..."

Hannah sensed that Reiji couldn't rise off the floor. Whatever he had injected into her kept him from moving from where he had fallen. Laito hadn't been wrong about her blood influencing him.

_This drug... This drug is like an aphrodisiac mixed with something that paralyzes you...?!_

"I really hope Bitch-chan won't lie there like this the whole time. I like it when she participates and moves so nicely for me..."

"The paralyzing... effect goes away with skin... contact...," the drug was affecting Reiji's vocal cords just like it had hers.

A chuckle came from Laito.

"So I'll have to _touch_ my Bitch-chan like I always do... while you just lie there unable to stop me from doing so on _your_ bed...?" there was a humorous malice in the pest's low murmur.

Reiji didn't respond.

"That drug has quite an effect. I can see a very _interesting_ reaction on Reiji-san's body and he cannot relieve himself of it! I'm _almost_ pitying him! Nfu!"

*****

The drug would stop paralyzing him soon because of his vampire blood. Reiji had intentionally drank it from Hannah's blood to go through the same symptoms as hers to enjoy that relief together. If Laito hadn't come, the situation would have been very different than the one he was witnessing on front of him.

That lost alertness that had been absent from his thoughts recently was slowly restoring itself but at a hefty price.

The price was losing it all over again at seeing the final defilement of Hannah in Laito's hands. The _one chance_ to take her from him in a way no one could break except in Reiji's death was being mocked in front of his very eyes.

Laito knew it. They _all_ knew it.

It had all been a matter of time before he'd claim the girl _this_ way as well.

His sibling didn't tell his poor suffering near human bride what was truly important about this vile possessive sexual act. He wasn't surprised he hadn't told her directly and instead just hinted at it.

_"I'll even let you choose a name since you're now a part of this..."_

He wished he could close his eyes to block out the nude pale bodies upon his bed. The way his brother slowly eased her as if _loving_ her was sickening to the pit of his belly.

Jealousy and frustrated arousal was making a sharp pain within his chest grow.

That blasted madness was returning again making him want to yell.

_I still have my other plans._

Watching Laito gently kiss her around her trembling belly before pleasuring her with his moaning mouth, Reiji almost felt like smiling at the lucidity that had returned at that thought.

He _allowed_ himself to watch them.

Laito was a very thorough lover, much to his disgust. He lavished attention on parts of her body he knew from personal knowledge that were especially sensitive.

Her nipples were laved and suckled until they were distended reddened glossy points. Her breasts were gently kneaded. Laito was mindful not to bite her to avoid being under the drug's influence himself.

No, Laito was the sort to want to use all of his senses when shaming another. Reiji could see that all too well in the small fond smile Laito had curving his lips when teasing Hannah's body into regaining it's lost mobility.

His brother's skilled hands could easily get varied sounds and responses from the girl. He knew he was being more attentive than in the past probably due to the 'event' taking place.

Getting lightly tickled on sides of her waist would make her whole body flinch on top of the mattress, and apparently she was aroused strongly when stroked a certain way over her saliva moistened sex.

The girl was eventually able to move under Laito's ministrations, but her body was too needy for pleasure that her desperate participation in the defilement was expected.

Laito's first thrust was too harsh sounding in his ears. It came with a loud smacking as he angled the gasping girl's hips so they'd lift off the bed. Reiji's unwavering gaze could see the violent sliding of Laito's sex within Hannah with those foul slaps every time their lower bodies met.

 _Smack_!, that repetitive sound was lewdly attractive yet sickening to him. Perhaps the arousal he felt in watching what could have been him was because of the drug.

Yes, it could _only_ be the drug. Reiji could not picture himself being so hungry for a release of any kind seeing his brother rutting on top of a girl that was meant to be his, _could_ he?

He wasn't to _blame_ for his reaction at all. That did give him some small measurement of peace in observing them.

It was a _clean conscience_ that allowed him to completely stare unabashed.

Hannah's moans filled the air in a hateful chorus with his brother as her arms hungrily tried to grasp at him, to urge him to ease her at a more beastly pace. The nude bodies upon his dark sheets no longer looked graceful and tentative with gentleness but almost _angered_.

Reiji doubted she even remembered he was there. He was ignored, like he always was ignored in the past.

But he wasn't ignoring them.

He just couldn't look away at the grotesque performance they were putting in front of him. That new addiction to seeing something so oddly familiar but in the flesh was like a nasty little commodity for him.

Laito's lips pressed on hers. He could see his tongue entering her mouth with a throaty moan of a man consumed by a overwhelming pleasure.

Reiji could literally smell their approaching climaxes. It was like sweat and salt that stung the inside of his nostrils and perfumed the air.

The moaning couple looked strangely suited as they held strongly to each other as their cries increased in volume.

Her fingers tugged at Laito's hair as if wanting to rip it off as her moans became a shout as her back arched off the bed.

Laito gave her one final punishing thrust and held himself within her while giving a vulnerable grimace and a loud prolonged gasp of release.

They had come undone together. It was practically like an insult directed at him even though he knew that Laito strived to have them both finish together like some kind of important habit to him.

His brother gave a satisfied grin before pecking her on the lips.

"My beloved Bitch-chan..."

Reiji finally closed his eyes, already seeing what he wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm meh about this chapter. I was under the influence of caffeine and tons of 90's grundge music when writing this so I'm sure I messed up somewhere (I beta my own work since I have massive trust issues and music influences my story flow).
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review! 
> 
> *runs away*
> 
> PS: the next chapter will be fucked up but probably won't be up until after the weekend. :S
> 
> Yui is gonna be in trouble.
> 
> Another PS: some drama CD said that Reiji only wore glasses to look sophisticated and not out of need for them. So all those times he said he couldn't see without them was bs, lol. That explains why I had him without glasses but still being able to see the 'activities' on his bed despite sitting on the floor.


	36. Where Is God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied gore, whipping, crazy af Reiji, suffering Yui, TORTURE. I wouldn't suggest reading this cos even I cringed writing this! T^T

_Yui remembered something from years before they had been forced to live in their hell. It was something silly that came to mind in her dreams like a warning or a life lesson she had long forgotten that could renew her dying hope._

_Whatever the reason... this memory resurfaced in her sleep to clearly tell her that it was time to awaken._

_"I'm stuck and can't get down," Hannah deadpanned suddenly, startling a spaced out Yui._

_The memory was two years before they had arrived at the mansion. They had both gone to a nearby park because at that time Hannah had started her weekend routine of exercising in the park just a block from their school._

_Yui, not having many close friends, used to go with her to avoid being alone on Saturdays and Sundays._

_It wasn't a boring activity, though Hannah had an almost military exercise regimen that made Yui wonder exactly what her friend was made of to go for hours running, doing sit-ups and push-ups. Sometimes she worried that Hannah could hurt herself with the punishing pace in which she did everything._

_Because Hannah exercised with an angry precise energy. She avoided thinking about what she had said to her when she was told that sports was a good outlet for her 'internalized anger'._

_Those type of thoughts were kept far from her mind._

_"Are you sure...?" Yui asked softly and a bit sceptical while looking up at her friend that was standing on the bar she had lifted herself unto. The metal bar was at least six feet off the ground and with Hannah balancing on it with her feet, jumping or so much as sitting on the thing could either be extremely dangerous or painful._

_"Yeah," Hannah's expressionless face gave nothing away which was why Yui had to ask in the first place. Leave it to her friend to not show concern at a possible broken bone, yet still voicing being 'stuck'._

_Biting her lower lip she recalled seeing some boys playing basketball in one of the courts. Maybe she could call one of them to help Hannah down._

She's not going to like this...

_"I could get one of those boys we saw earlier to catch you," she squinted up at her friend from the ground, shading her eyes with her hand. The sun was high up in the sky. It was probably already past lunchtime and there wasn't in a cloud in the sky which made the brightness almost infernal in the open park._

_Just as she had predicted, something flashed in Hannah's eyes. Her anti-social tendencies were showing again at the mention of strangers coming close to her._

_"I'll figure it out on my own," Yui's eyes widened in alarm seeing how Hannah slowly bent her knees as if to leap off the high place._

_"WAIT! I'LL GET SOMEBODY!" her shout made Hannah tense and look at her in surprise._

_"Yui! I said-!"_

_"JUST STAY LIKE THAT!" interrupting her obviously irritated friend, Yui ran in direction of the basketball court._

_There she had managed to get one of the boys to want to help her. Yui hadn't taken his looks into account but she did remember he had wavy brown hair with streaks of blonde, warm reddish brown eyes and appeared to be their age._

_They had jogged over to when Hannah was but as they reached the spot, they got to see her friend nonchalantly wiping dirt off her knees before straightening her back to look at the unnamed boy coolly._

She didn't wait. _, Yui's shoulders sagged in defeat over her stubbornness. Hannah looked fine, her sweaty sports clothes that consisted of a pair of red running shorts and a loose white shirt didn't have dirt on them meaning that she only landed on her knees._

_Scrutinizing her through narrow eyes, she concluded her friend was hurt but hiding the pain like she naturally did._

_"Um... Looks like your friend saved herself...," the boy standing beside her broke the silence timidly._

_"Yeah...," blushing slightly at making the boy waste his time, Yui looked at him apologetically,"Sorry for making you come all the way out here."_

_"No, no, it's fine! At least I got to see a cute girl that needed saving but did it herself!" saying that lightly the boy gave a laugh before jogging off as Yui gaped watching his retreating back._

_"Whatever...," Hannah muttered walking off in the opposite direction as if nothing happened._

_"Wait, Hannah...!" she sensed her annoyance as she ran after her._

_Falling into step next to her, she noted that Hannah was clenching her jaw and that side of her face was flushed._

_"Are you embarrassed a boy said you're cute...?" Yui asked teasingly, hoping that her friend would stop radiating that furious energy._

_"That was annoying but what really pisses me off is thinking I couldn't get down on my own for even an instant," she blinked in confusion over Hannah's flat words._

That is why she's upset...?

_Figuring a way out on your own... Saving yourself and not doubting it. Back then she hadn't seen it that way. She had only thought Hannah was being her typical stubborn self but sometimes she did say things that left a lasting impression. Over the years she had often wondered if her friend realized how much impact the littlest things she said could give._

_Her sleeping mind processed the information of that old memory. Like it was a message that told her what she was missing. What had been holding her back during the weeks in the Sakamaki mansion._

We will find a way out. We can't doubt that.

_So far all they'd being doing is surviving, if the hell Hannah was put through was 'surviving'. Yui, on her side, had adopted a docile acceptance to her situation to avoid unnecessary violence. What was the meaning of 'surviving' anymore to them?_

_Was that enough for them to make it...? To live until they got an opening? Or would they have to take the risk without thoughts of any repercussions and hope for the best?_

I need to wake up but my eyes... I can't see or feel anything...

_Was this what death felt like? Could it be that her dream was a message telling her a completely different ending for her?_

I CAN'T OPEN MY EYES!

*****

A loud beeping alerted Reiji of a rising heart rate as he slowly lined up the tools on the tray he was soon going to wheel next to the inhabited examination table.

He sighed inwardly at underestimating the dosage of the administered anesthesia he had drugged the girl with.

 _I had given her the dosage adequate for a human...,_ not stopping his sorting, he looked down at the variety of scalpels he needed for the procedure he was going to conduct.

The girl began to loudly sob behind him, not that it mattered. Her sobs were greatly muffled by the gag he had put inside her mouth and the white blanket he had used to drape her from head to toe.

Yui didn't give him a fight unlike Hannah. The girl had been asleep and alone in Shuu's bed when he had injected the inside of her arm with one of his syringes.

He'd had three syringes for three different people and all of them were used as he had deemed necessary. One was for his worthless brother who he had predictably found in a spare bedchamber close to their mansion's music room. Fighting Shuu just to inject him had taken more energy than he thought.

His brother, worthless and slothful as he was, did show energy when threatened and had known what Reiji was about to do...

Reiji made sure the needle he'd wrestled to pierce him with was especially potent to put him in near permanent sleep. After all, Shuu loved his precious slumber more than anyone. If anything, Shuu should be _grateful_ for such a deep sleep that could last for days.

Shuu would be in a darkness without dreams for days and by the time he awakened, Reiji smirked slightly, he'd be shown what he'd done to his newest bride.

He hadn't been aiming to kill his brother. Despising his uselessness and what he'd let himself become due to lack of life goals, Shuu didn't deserve to die by Reiji's hand. His older brother was _unworthy_ of death.

That was what his _bride_ was for even though the type of 'death' he had planned for the helplessly whimpering Yui wasn't really a death at all. It was just a repeated experience for experimental purposes.

In essence, he'd be killing two birds with one stone.

He had left Laito and Hannah when they had been unaware of him crawling away from the shattered glass once the effects of the drug he had consumed had faded from his system. That particular duo were in a drugged frenzy the last time he'd seen them so they wouldn't alert the others of what he was about to do.

It all fit perfectly. He had planned so many things... Taking possession of a bride, and taking revenge on his good for nothing older sibling.

Sadly, one part of his plan failed because of Laito's sneakiness. He should have known that triplet hadn't left the mansion at all and was just patiently waiting for him to strike when he'd assumed Hannah was alone. Even the girl herself had thought Laito was gone from the mansion.

Yet not all was lost. There were pros and cons in everything...

He had a _new_ test subject.

In the past through his experimentations on former brides, he had discovered all manner of interesting things about the human body and it's anatomy.

The soul, as it turned out, was an immortal entity that gave a body it's 'life', emotions and thoughts. Over the years, he'd finally uncovered how to pull a soul out of a body and put it back inside even if the body had been taken apart and put back together again repeatedly. He had learned how to heal wounds that humans couldn't dream of ever repairing in one of their own in order to make it possible.

He was going to 'kill' her and bring her back. What he had planned for her would make her _wish_ she never awakened from one of her many deaths.

Having everything prepared, bone saw and all, he snapped rubber gloves into his hands as the girl's whimpers grew louder at the sound. Apparently hearing any sound other than her own pathetic crying made the girl frantic, probably wanting to speak desperately.

All his former _patients_ always wanted to speak. At times, out of common courtesy, he'd allow them to talk if it eased them. His patients needed use of their vocal cords to tell him they wished to die eventually.

He did give them that as a parting gift for giving him good data into what he'd spent what feels like an eternity searching for.

His abilities, however, never eased his frustration at only being able to bring _humans_ back from the dead. He could only do this if the person was recently deceased and their body was still fresh. It never worked on bodies of a person that had been dead for decades whose body was uselessly too ruined to repair with his extensive knowledge in potions.

Knowing all this couldn't bring his _dead mother_ back and not only did it perplex him, but made him and his research look inadequate. Many would say learning the secrets of life and death were a gift of a frightening higher intellect but it was _never enough_.

He still needed to practice until he finally got it right.

With his metal surgical cart ready, he pushed it towards the side of the examination table he had proped up in a sitting position for his newest patient.

The body under the blanket was trembling uncontrollably which wasn't a surprise. His lab was deep underground, where the atmosphere was icy cold and the girl he was going to dissect had been unclothed so he could draw the surgical lines on her pale torso.

Eyeing the IV hanging by her temporary bedside, he calmly reached for it to inject a needle into its filter which he had pulled out of his pocket.

"You won't feel a thing but you will be conscious," he informed her as the clear liquid mingled into the IV solution bag.

Her restricted mumbles became shouts behind her gag.

Needing to see her from the waist up, Reiji pulled the blanket off her head to make it pool on her lap. As expected from years of experience, the sight that met him was a red faced wet faced girl that looked at him with wide eyed horror. The gag he'd put in her mouth gave her the pathetically grotesque appearance of a victim having hope die upon seeing him.

He felt nothing for the pitiable image. Brides were disposable and she was no different than all the rest.

As a mercy, he always made death painless when in this particular lab of his. Unfortunately, he couldn't diminish the pain of her flesh knotting itself together and her breath returning to her sunken lungs that would stop pumping oxygen during her temporary demise.  
  
Former brides always screamed horribly when they returned from his painless deaths. It was inevitable.

He couldn't help wondering how many times would he have to bring her back before she started bargaining for a life free from the pain of resurrection.

Women were naturally sinful beings. None were different from the other. They were always willing to do anything to be spared, going as far as to offer sexual favors or to become his willing subjects as long as he didn't continue to kill them to bring them back.

The girl's tear filled eyes looked away from him to glance around the room like any person trying to wake from a bad dream would do upon seeing something they did not like.

She was trying to tell herself that her circumstances were imagined, but Reiji could see her slowly dying wishes as she saw the stone wall holding his various whips hanging neatly from hooks, shelves full of specimens in jars and a lab area with a stack of old books and research notes he regularly perused for tested and tried recipes that his brothers themselves wouldn't guess he knew. If she were able to look behind her, she would have seen a more vast collection of oddities that would have sincerely made her lose her breath in muffled shrieks.

This was his special lab while the one his siblings did know of was nowhere near as important as the one they were currently in.

"It's not a dream. You really are here," he told her matter of factly and the girl's dismal stare snapped to his.

 _I'll need to give her a stronger dosage.,_ annoyed at the girl's resistance, he took his eyes away from the girl to casually flick at the IVs filter with his finger so the anesthesia could speed up its process.

She wasn't supposed to move at all.

The beeping of the monitor on the other side of her bed was steady at least. Even if she could move, she wouldn't be able to get away because he had strapped her legs and hips to the bottom half of the examination table while her neck was tied to the bed and her wrists were restrained by the long chains that were attached to the bottom of the examination table. The table itself was permanently cemented to his lab's floor.

Having a naked frightened girl running around his lab was not going to happen any time soon.

He had made certain that escape was impossible.

"Can you feel anything?"

The girl was hesitant before shaking her head, her moist eyes unwavering in a nearly admirable manner.

He smiled slightly at that and Yui looked perturbed. It was probably because it was the first time she'd seen him smile.

Still smiling at how smoothly things were going for him despite the girl's unfortunate mobility, he turned to the tray he'd wheeled next to her bedside.

Her screams returned when his hand covered in latex pulled a surgical scalpel from his neat array of tools. A scalpel he had every intention to carve into her flesh over the lines he'd drawn over her small chest.

*****

Blackness. It was blissfully dark without any feeling or sight of what she'd seen. No longer would she witness the horror of hearing her flesh being sliced into slowly and deeply to expose her to a wet coldness she had never thought could be real.

She hadn't even felt her blood dripping from Reiji's cuts. He had been quiet with a look concentration on his pale face as he'd opened her the first time. There was no sick pleasure or disgust at what he was exposing of her. Just a clinical detachment of someone deep at work in something they must have done countless times that it was all memorized.

His cuts had no pain but the wet sound and the splitting of bone with that icy air entering deeply inside of her was what was driving her insane.

When that darkness had come after his first 'kill', she was happy with the thought of not seeing his cold face and not hearing those awful sounds ever again.

Being brought back was what real suffering was. She could feel her insides closing and shifting speedily as her eyes opened impossibly wide as choked screams of agony ripped through her straining throat.

"Your heart has an unusual color," Reiji stated once she stopped her helpless screaming and twitching on the stiff cold examination bed. He had been sitting next to her bedside as if patiently waiting for her torture to be over.

She closed her sore eyes as her ears picked up the sounds of him leisurely setting a teacup on its saucer.

 _How did things end up this way...?_ , she grimaced at feeling how her lungs stretched as if they had shrunken within her chest at some point during her 'death'.

"I open the chest to prevent that pain in the lungs. If I did this with a closed chest, your lungs would easily explode and then this procedure of bringing you back would be for naught," she heard him rise from his seat, but she kept her eyes closed to avoid seeing that cruel detached face.

"Aren't you curious as to why this is happening to you?" some amusement was in his voice. It sounded almost condescending to her.

"I know you're curious but are afraid of letting me know of said curiosity and feeling like your existence has no meaning other than the pain I can give you," her eyes opened slightly to see Reiji smiling at her again.

That smile disturbed her unlike anything she'd seen before. It wasn't really what she could call a smile, but more like a fanged smirk that made his usually placid face look sinister.

Seeing that her eyes were on him, he chuckled, pushing up his glasses over the bridge of his nose with his bloodied latex covered fingertips.

"You're here because you're just a miserable girl meant as no more than a sacrifice for beings such as us."

Her vision blurred with tears yet she could still hear him speak.

"I would have killed Shuu myself ages ago, but due to circumstances I doubt he'd be upset at dying at all," his smirk disappeared to be replaced with an irritated frown.

"He's been dead for a long time so finishing him off would not be as thrilling for me...."

_This is because of Shuu-san?!_

"Yet, it is _thrilling_ for me to make him remember his uselessness," that smirk returned, making a chill run down her spine at the sharpness of his crimson eyes as he looked down at her.

"He took far too many things from me," Reiji leaned over her as her eyes widened, wishing to get away from him.

"He took things from me by merely existing and the things he was given were thrown away making it an insult," Yui could hear an angry edge in his voice in spite of his smirk.

"Can you imagine watching someone throwing what you wanted away?!" she flinched at his sudden rise in tone. He was just inches from her face.

"Then, when I wanted something once more, something that could have rightfully been mine, he lied to me in order for that to be given to Laito who destroys it!"

_Laito-kun...?!_

Reiji looked at her face intently, noticing her confusion.

"Ah yes, you didn't know that Hannah-san was sent here to be with either Shuu or myself, did you?"

Her brows rose in disbelief at what she was being told.

_Hannah was definitely chosen for this fate... While I'm..._

"It no longer matters," he gave one of his intimidating smiles before pulling away from her.

"You won't make it out of here alive. I'll even allow you to choose how to die when you beg me for it...," his smile looked almost serene.

"Poisons, strangling, drowning or...," he trailed off as his maddened intense red eyes accompanied with his eerie smile looked at the wall on the other side of the room.

The wall with all the hanging whips.

"Did you know that incorrect whipping can rupture organs and cause internal bleeding...?"

Her heart leapt in terror at what he was hinting at.

"I know the perfect whip for that," her trembling stare followed him as he walked away from her side to head over to the wall filled with his bizarre collection. The snapping of the rubber of him removing his gloves was loudly threatening. All she could see was his back covered in a white lab coat that protected his clothing as he carefully looked over the hanging coiled whips.

"The bullwhip is a good choice for a first try...," his murmur was more to himself as she saw his pale uncovered hand reaching for a black braided coil from the wall.

She cried out into her gag when she heard the first sharp loud snap on the ground once he had uncoiled it to its full length to test it out. It was loud enough to sting the inside of her ears.

Turning around to face her, he was grinning.

"We'll use this one and work ourselves up. I'll leave the spiked nine tails for last."

_Spiked?!_

She couldn't move anything from her neck down due to her restraints. He could easily whip her right on the examination table if that was what he truly wanted.

 _God help me!,_ her inner screams only increased her desperation because she really sensed that no one could hear her or know of what would happen to her as he calmly walked over to her.

The anesthesia he'd given her had run out during his 'ressurections'.

This was going to be painful and meant to be so because he had deemed it to be that way for her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for it to begin and she was only momentarily confused by his low chuckle.

"Once you're stricken one too many times the pain becomes nonexistent and meaningless which would signal the need for a stiffer whip to awaken your dulled senses. That was how I was taught since I was a child...," the sound of braided leather scraping on stone floor was what prepared her when the whip lifted over the air and struck her bare recently healed chest with a sickening crack.

The terrible stinging didn't come until he reared the whip back again to strike back down over her front. Her eyes snapped open in shock at the burning of her opened skin.

With her eyes open yet unseeing, she shrieked at how the tip of that hateful thing he was using on her lashed at her over her naked chest, belly and even thighs.

The whipping was strong enough to rip the blanket covering her lower body leaving her humiliatingly naked for his abuse.

_SOMEONE PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE GOD!_

Her tears were endless but it couldn't be stopped. The nauseating sound of leather breaking into her skin as well as her restrained screams was all she heard.

No one was coming to save her! No one even knew she was there!

More sharp burning cuts done by the whip's tip smacking her bleeding skin had her body going limp with every one of his cruel blows. She could feel the pain sting even down over her strapped legs and thighs.

The horrible snapping that still echoed in her ears seemed to fade away. She asked herself if she was slowly losing consciousness or if he was stopping to switch to a more painful whip in his collection.

What she heard instead was the loud sound of metal hitting stone. Like thick iron striking a wall.

"What...?!"

Upon hearing Reiji's startled confused shout, she opened her eyes weakly only to see blurred figures and hear incomprehensible yelling. The crashing noises was low to her ears because she had nearly been deafened by Reiji's loud whipping.

"AYATO!"

_Someone came after all..._

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Reiji a mad scientist in this fic. In the game he was trying to ressurect his dead mother so he could kill her all over again and make her SUFFER. He had to practice and do research somewhere and that in my opinion can only be learned through practice and many trials and errors. Besides that I put in here that he had made Shuu's former brides disappear before.
> 
> His secret lab wasn't meant to be sexy, but terrifying and suited for the purpose he had it made for.
> 
> To top it all he had moon madness, was pushed to the breaking point by Laito and a lifetime of resentment towards Shuu for what he'd allowed himself to become.
> 
> Imo, I don't think Reiji actually HATES Shuu but more despises what he had grown into when he'd had all of Beatrix's attention while Reiji himself had close to none. 
> 
> So I made it look like he hates how Shuu 'threw it away' by becoming lazy when he was getting what Reiji himself wanted.
> 
> I know I'm rambling and many Reiji fans are probably scratching their heads rn, but for this fics purpose well yep.
> 
> Pls leave a kudos and/or review if you managed to survive this chapter. I'm pretty sure it's occ or messed up. D:
> 
> Also special thanks to the Reiji fans in tumblr for giving me so many ideas for Reiji's lab! I would name y'all but I dunno if you want name-dropping or anything.


	37. Dubious Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: for trauma, mentions of past graphic violence, insane vampires, Ayato's brattiness, a mentally scarred Yui and Hannah about to meltdown.

The crashes continued as Yui was battling against unconsciousness. She could feel the blood from countless lashes on her body slowly dripping out as the sounds of two men shouting grew louder.

Her mind could barely process what was happening. The pain and still present disbelief over the horrors she had lived over the past hours was what truly kept her from understanding that Ayato was struggling to subdue an insane Reiji in all the chaos of broken glass and fallen books in the torture room.

Yui felt like only agony existed for her. It burned and was sharp... and so terrifyingly cold. That was all she knew at the moment. The remnants of torture and angry sounds of screaming.

There were words being violently spat between the two brothers but they seemed like a different language to her tired broken mind.

The crashes came to a halt once an outraged pained male shout echoed in the wrecked room.

She closed her reddened teary eyes, letting herself succumb to whatever terrible fate awaited her with the unknown victor.

"Damn, chichinashi! He really messed you up!" her tiredness and loss of blood kept her from responding yet she could dimly hear him as if he were speaking through a wall.

Ayato muttered a curse as he probably looked around the messy room for a tool. There were sounds of him furiously rummaging around the wreckage. She didn't even hear him when he rushed to her side to cut the bindings that had restrained her to the bloodied examination bed.

"You're half dead," a blanket covered her wounded body, sticking to her still bleeding cuts but strangely enough she didn't feel any pain in it.

"SHIT! Where the fuck is Laito?! I can't find the key to-!" Ayato stormed off somewhere at the foot of the examination bed she was still on due to her chained wrists.

The weight holding her wrists down loosened as the loud sound of thick chains hit the stone floor. Finally, the cursed rubber ball inside her mouth was abruptly taken out, allowing her to breathe more freely, though being able to get more oxygen through her mouth seemed to hurt her chest more.

"We're getting the hell out of here!"

Yui moaned helplessly when her sore body was lifted off the bed. The coldness of Ayato's chest through his open shirt met her cheek as he carried her quickly out of the horrible room.

The rest was like a dream or the ending of a very awful nightmare that was all too real for her. Ayato had taken her outside and had set her down on the ground so he could lock the room with Reiji inside. He has muttered something about injecting Reiji with something on his desk, so he didn't know if his unconscious brother would wake up to take out his wrath on the entire house for being caught.

The metal door was locked and just as her straining ears heard stone rubbing against stone and Ayato grunting with effort, Reiji's shouts rung out dully from inside the room.

"He sounds pretty pissed off, doesn't he?! What the hell did Laito do to him...?!" she couldn't respond with her tired eyes remaining closed. Her tongue felt thick inside her mouth and her throat had a tightening sensation to it that made difficult to even whimper.

Her body was lifted off the ground and she heard no more. All she was aware of was the coldness of Ayato's arms.

_Am I... safe now...?_

*****

Ayato didn't know what to do with her now that he had her like he wanted. The girl hadn't woken up since he'd taken her out of the dungeons. All she did was mumble in pain and grimace with shivers while inside his opened iron maiden.

All he could do was sit on a chair and watch over her as he forced himself to think. As soon as he'd taken her to his room he'd licked her wounds to disinfect them, since his saliva was far more effective than some mere human remedy. Since she wouldn't stop trembling, he'd roughly put one of his shirts on her before setting her pale abused form inside his cold place of sleep.

_She could have died down there..._

And he didn't know what to do to fix the chichinashi. He'd never taken care of a human before in his life. Being so used to breaking them physically, he had never bothered learning how to actually _heal_ one.

The tiny girl had an irregular heartbeat and the stench of fear and pain coming off her, searing his nostrils but not bringing him uncontrollable thirst like he would have expected.

He wanted her alive and Reiji had nearly killed her before he could take her for himself. That was what kept him from biting and draining her while she was so vulnerable. If he did do as he pleased, there would no longer be a chichinashi for him.

As annoying as it was for him, he needed to _fix_ the broken girl and he didn't know how.

He wasn't stupid. No one needed to tell him that the girl could die if she didn't get properly treated soon.

During the whole time he had been glaring down at her while trying to think of a way to help her, he hadn't noticed that one of his legs had been shaking and making a rhythmic tapping sound on the floor with the heel of his shoe.

_Why does ore-sama have to do this?!_

Clenching his teeth, he got off the chair and left his room, already feeling angry at having to go for help. If Reiji hadn't lost control, he would have been the one capable of doing something for her. Ayato knew that Laito stole medications from Reiji's stash to heal the ice slut but he didn't know how to pick pills from the random bottles Reiji had accessable because he didn't label them in the knowledge that his triplet often took them.

_Laito still can tell those pills appart even without labels and the ice slut must know how to take care of other humans._

He hated having to involve _them_ in any of this, but he couldn't ask Subaru or Kanato for help and Shuu was out of the question because the chichinashi was technically still _his_ bride. There was no other choice unless he decided to just let that girl die inside his iron maiden wearing one of his basketball jerseys.

Going over to his triplet's's room proved to be pointless, much to his growing anger. All he found there were slightly messed sheets and a school book thrown on the floor but no sight of the ice slut or Laito. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they hadn't even slept in the room.

The other rooms in Laito's wing were also empty and that was when Ayato started getting a nagging feeling he abhorred and didn't recognize in himself upon seeing his triplet missing after witnessing Reiji on a rampage.

Where the fuck are they?!

It was shameful and irritating for him to start searching from room to room for them but he was furious at that point. There was a tightness in his chest that he thought he'd forgotten over the years. A clenching around his heart that lacked a heartbeat due to not having fed in hours.

No different from the night he had plotted to kill the hag. Back then he had been so angry and...

There had been another emotion accompanying that rage he'd felt that night. An emotion he had stomped on and had hated for seeing it as a weakness that would have stopped him from finally attacking that whore of a mother of his.

He couldn't stand feeling like that again. How annoying it was that _Laito_ was somehow connected once more to him feeling that odd tremble and pained chest.

Not caring for his other brothers slumbering in the early morning hours, he went through each of their wings to see if he could find his triplet. He avoided going directly into their rooms but he didn't hold back in slamming doors open in the other rooms close to them.

Subaru was less than amused at all the noise he was making. He had left his younger brother shouting at his retreating back in the hallway without even talking back to him.

When he got to Reiji's side of the house, he almost wanted to scoff.

The scent of sex was strong there, just as the familiar smells of the ice slut and his brother. Even the closed door didn't do anything to diminish it.

He opened the door hard enough for it to slam into the wall, making the two figures snuggled up in his older brother's bed flinch in surprise under a blanket. If the circumstances were different he would have laughed at them, but at the current time he was pissed at all the time wasted searching for those two.

At least that old painful compressing sensation of his chest was gone when seeing Laito's tousled head peek out of the blanket to glare at him sleepily.

"Ayato-kun...?"

"I need you both in my room now! Chichinashi is a mess!" saying what needed to be said, he quickly left the confused couple behind to head in direction of his room where a shivering chichinashi was.

If they didn't do as he said he had no problem dragging both of them naked out of that bed.

It didn't take long for him to hear the ice slut's snappish tone speaking over his lowly murmuring brother.

His ears picked up just a few of their words as he walked away. Apparently his triplet was being a brat and the ice slut couldn't find her clothes.

_So typical._

_"Just give me your jacket then!"_ she snarled, obviously on a level of desperate anger that surpassed his.

His brows rose at a series of sharp slapping sounds and at the tangible feeling of annoyance radiating from Laito even from a hallway away from him.

Soon her scent mingled with his brother's got closer to him. The girl was practically running. Her bare feet were literally stomping on the floor in his direction. The smell of her fear that was close to a panic nearly drowned out the one of Laito's lingering lust on her body.

"Where's your room?!" Ayato looked at her oddly once she reached his side. The girl was naked under Laito's jacket which she held closed to her front with one of her gripping hands. The thing barely covered her thighs so it was no wonder his brother who was being more possessive than ever hadn't wanted her to leave the room. She looked no different than an mad woman with bright silvery eyes and tangled black hair framing her worried face.

"Bitch-chan...!" just what he needed.

Laito sounded pissed.

"God damn it!" before Ayato could say anything the girl ran off in the direction he had been heading, clearly meaning to find his room on her own.

Ayato wasn't in the mood to deal with their fucked up 'marital problems' nor was he up to dealing with Laito which he was now certain the ice slut had slapped repeatedly to take his jacket before running out like an exhibitionist.

_Why does he suddenly care if people see her naked? I'm sure he even fucked her in front of Reiji last night._

Ayato had been able to tell Reiji had a thing for the ice slut. It had been so pathetically obvious on the night her and chichinashi had to make their choices.

What really gave him a headache to figure out was how Laito and his abused wife were still alive despite messing around on Reiji's bed on a full moon. At what time did it all happen? What was it that really pushed Reiji to go after the chichinashi? Or was it something that went far deeper beyond that?

These were the times he didn't understand the warped reasoning of his brothers. Reiji could be as hard to read as Laito himself. Both of those brothers of his knew how to hide their motives by nature in a way no one knew what they could do next.

_So fucking unpredictable._

It made him wonder who truly won in this 'game'... Him or Laito?

Or perhaps they'd _both_ won because of Laito's naturally manipulative nature?

Either way... It annoyed him that he hadn't been the one that had planned everything. How frustrating it was to know that his 'victory' was thanks to his younger triplet. In his opinion it should have been the other way around but unfortunately the one known for being overly devious was Laito.

"She hit me!" not replying to his half naked messy haired brother that was finally next to him, Ayato started walking again, now only thinking that the ice slut better not have gotten lost looking for his room.

These two were giving him a migraine and it looked like Laito was about to start one of his theatrical whines in any moment.

*****

"Yui...?" Hannah's voice was tentative and so soft she barely moved her lips once she found Yui inside Ayato's room. The girl wasn't even on a bed but inside of an iron maiden that looked coldly hard and uncomfortable.

Her friend looked like a wraith. So pale and even thinner in appearance from lack of blood. She only knew Yui was alive from the nearly unnoticeable rise and fall of her small chest that was badly covered by the thin cloth of a jersey. Even Yui's veins stood out like dark bruise colored streaks around her hollowed face.

Trembling in shock she fell to her knees, holding a hand to her gaping mouth, her eyes unable to look away from what was once a happy girl that...

_How did this happen...?!_

"Who did this shit to her?" she wasnt shouting but her tone was that of rage that didn't have a cowardly tremble.

"Watch the tone! Laito, I thought you had her under better control than this. She's mouthing off again!" Ayato's annoying voice rung out from behind her kneeling form since he was looking down at Yui's suffering as well.

"I think it was _Reiji-san_ ," Laito supplied softly and Hannah grinded her teeth at hearing him sound almost amused while giving his answer when standing next to his brother.

_Reiji-san..._

"He was a little _upset_ after our performance that he must have slipped out to vent..."

_Just shut up!_

Remembering what Reiji had done to her before Laito had shown up to stop him had her feeling the pressure of old dread and fear again. It was like she was reliving the threat and then relief and shame for being almost _thankful_ that it had been The Pest that had done it to her instead.

"Where _is_ Reiji-san anyway?!"

"I locked him in that fucked up lab of his!" Laito gasped when Ayato snapped his answer.

"What did you expect ore-sama to do with him? He was completely out of it, yelling and laughing. Just talking insane!" Ayato sounded as if he were defending himself against Laito's feigned judgement.

"I'm not holding it against you, Ayato-kun...!"

Hannah began to ignore their voices as she looked around the room for something to better cover up Yui with. From how Yui shivered even in unconsciousness, it was obvious that she must be unbelievably cold.

_She should be on a fucking bed instead of this damned thing!_

She was tempted to wrap her friend in a blanket and carrying her herself to safety to tend to her but with two vampires arguing behind her she didn't have many options. All she could do was make Yui more comfortable before trying to see if she could convince Ayato to let her take Yui somewhere else.

 _Shit, does he even_ have _blankets here?_

His room didn't have anything she could spot on sight to warm Yui.

"We need blankets. Lot's of blankets," she spoke firmly before rising to her feet without so much as looking at them.

"Now _you're_ giving orders?!" the snappish voice of Ayato had her tensing before she gave him a frigid glare over her shoulder. She wasn't in the mood for him to act like a clueless brat over everything.

"Ayato-kun... Your bitch-chan has lost a lot of blood so she's probably very cold...," Laito siding with her didn't earn him any good points with her because he _knew_ that from 'helping' her recuperate from her own brushes with death of blood loss _he_ had caused in the past.

Ayato coldly glared back at her. Nobody needed to be told they despised each other. The air was thick with the animosity between them that even Laito with his usual teasing was being careful of any wrong move.

She should have been intimidated by those freakishly green eyes looking at her hatefully. She should have shown fear and have looked away to protect herself and Yui. Clutching the jacket she had snatched from Laito earlier closed to her chest, she stood her ground despite her messy hair down to her hips and her near nudity.

Her appearance didn't mean she had to lose face in front of _them_ after all. He was _scum_ to her.

_I couldn't care less._

"Snobby ice _cunt_ ," Ayato finally stopped their staring match before walking off to some dresser on the other side of his room as Laito just gave her a soft grin that grated on her nerves.

Even though she'd barely gotten any sleep, she felt more alert than ever. The fear of finding Yui in such a state had made her forget her exhaustion.

"Here!" she felt something practically punching at one of her shoulders roughly. Reacting quickly enough, she looked to her side at took the offered pile of blankets Ayato had searched for. If it hadn't been for her worry, she would have spat some angry words for his attitude but it wasn't the right time.

Not thanking him, to which Ayato said something crudely under his breath, Hannah spun around hurriedly to crouch back down next to the open iron maiden. She had to cover Yui up as quickly as possible to help her get some lost warmth.

She didn't know what to do about the obvious blood loss. Yui looked practically emaciated on the contrasting dark interior of the iron maiden. So thin, cold and pale.

_Fuck, she needs a hospital!_

Muttering under her breath to keep herself calm to handle the situation, she carefully started to lift her friend's upper body to push a blanket underneath her.

As soon as her warm hands touched Yui's icy bare shoulders, she felt a surprisingly strong grip on her upper arms that had her nearly recoiling in shock.

Yui's eyes were open staring at her face. They didn't blink but were merely wide as if terrified and unseeing of what was truly in front of her.

"Ha-Hannah...!" Yui's pale chapped lips gasped weakly upon recognizing her.

"Shhh, you're out of there now...," knowing that Yui at least had enough strength to grab her tightly did give her some small amount of ease. It wasn't much to give her complete relief yet it made her more determined to help Yui out of the hell she was currently living through.

Gently removing Yui's cold fingers from her arms, Hannah began to lay her back down on the blanket she had put underneath her. Yui's eyes still didn't blink or leave her face, making Hannah feel worried about her mental state.

Ignoring the unnerving stare, Hannah wrapped the first blanket around her thin body. She was planning on wrapping her in each one until she was certain Yui was warm before thinking of other strategies to get her to recover quickly.

Picking another blanket from the floor next to her, she continued just as she vaguely heard Ayato tell Laito that he wanted to talk to him outside in the hallway.

She didn't care for what the two assholes had to talk about but her need to always be aware of her surroundings for protection of her and her friend had her unwillingly picking up bits of their conversation once out of the room.

_"Ore-sama searched for that room like a fucking idiot while Reiji fucked her up like that!"_

_"Are you blaming_ me _for getting lost in a part of_ our _house, Ayato-kun...?"_ Laito's voice had that annoyingly fake tone of offense he used on her whenever she did something that he felt deserved a punishment. The Pest didn't seem to care who he was upsetting in his teasing. It was like he couldn't hold back his urge to taunt even with Yui's situation and Ayato's anger over everything occurring.

Ayato didn't answer for awhile. It made Hannah wonder if Laito's words had silenced him just as she went to the third blanket to use with Yui who was now finally no longer shivering though still looked as pale as snow. Too pale. Her skin looked icy and felt as such everytime Hannah's warmer hands accidentally touched her in her tending.

_"-Shuu is passed out and won't wake up no matter what I do-"_

_"Ah so Reiji-san got him too... Nfu!"_

_"You think this shit is funny!"_

_"Yes, but I can't help it, Ayato-kun! This is the first time I've seen you this worried!"_

_"Don't involve ore-sama in your games again!"_

_"Who said it was only_ my _game...?"_ the sudden solemness in Laito's voice had Hannah suppressing a shiver.

Shaking her head, she blocked out his voice. She hated when he used it. He became more unpredictable because of his unreadability when serious.

"I'm so scared...," Yui's small whisper had Hannah glancing at her.

She didn't know how to respond to that whisper because she herself was scared too. Hannah had been fearful for both of them since getting there the first night. Every night she awakened to alongside Laito felt like it could very well be her last if she didn't keep him somehow satisfied.

_I'm scared too..._

Just looking at her friend, she felt lost. She didn't want to show her that she too was frightened out of her mind because the worry of it wouldn't help her.

Keeping quiet, she wrapped the final blanket around Yui who kept mumbling the same words over and over again until they had no sound and were now just trembling breaths.

_"I'm so scared, I'm so scared, I'm so scared..."_

Squeezing her eyes shut, Hannah out of reflex held Yui close. She was almost inside the iron maiden with her as Yui sobbed those words quietly.

Hannah didn't want to cry. She knew it wouldn't help. Crying would mean showing weakness again and...

Her eyes were stinging behind her lowered eyelids as she shivered holding Yui in an awkward hug.

 _"You don't have to pretend to be strong all the time. It can hurt sometimes to hold it in, right...?"_ Yui had told her that once. It was too long ago for her to remember when, but those words came back to her as if to tell her that it was alright to show emotions for once, that it wasn't _weak_ to show something other than coldness or anger.

Hannah's first tear fell. It burned leaving the corner of one of her tightly closed eyes and running down the side of her cheek.

_I feel so weak..._

"Bitch-chan...?" The Pest interrupted into her self-depreciating thoughts like an unwanted visitor invading her privacy.

She didn't want to have _him_ seeing her this way.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and said flatly, "We need something to help her recover all that lost blood."

Laito, who stood silently beside her looking down on her and Yui gave a small sigh after a couple of tense seconds of just observing them. Hannah didn't even want to think of how much he had seen her reveal when moving quietly close to her with his bare feet.

He hadn't made a sound until he had spoken.

"You shouldn't hide this from me," his softly uttered comment before he stepped away had her heart clench painfully as anger replaced her earlier pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After careful consideration and talking with my sister and friends I decided to finish this story.
> 
> No thieving tumblr weeaboos jealous of my OC will stop me now, least of all when they can always get reported to AO3 and tumblr for plagiarism.
> 
> Sorry to all who were invested in reading this story feeling put out by the drama caused by a petty selfish person who was insecure over ITS and Hannah and Laito's relationship. We have terrible people within this fandom that only care for themselves evidently.
> 
> And thanks to all who stood by me until I took this first step to finishing this story. I'm forever grateful for your support this whole time I was away from writing this. 
> 
> I will try to update regularly until I finally set the newest pace for the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	38. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken Reiji, sleepy Laito that just doesn't want to help clean up, and a very awkward Ayato that doesn't really know what he should do with his chichinashi now that he's alone 'taking care' of her.

How could it be so loud even in absolute silence? To Reiji the world still sounded like a chant of screams that pierced his ear drums with every shaky breath he took while lying on the ground. All around him, like shattered useless toys, were broken beakers and scattered syringes that had fallen carelessly on the floor after he had struggled with Ayato moments earlier.

He could barely move. It would take him awhile to be able to do so much as lift a finger after Ayato had injected him with one of his own drugs he had on his work table. He knew from personal experience how long it would take. His body had grown immune to the deadly effects of the toxins of his own creation.

It was useful to inject himself with small quantities of his experiments to avoid accidentally poisoning himself if such a mishap were to happen. His body had grown used to it so it couldn't affect him like it could a human or even another vampire. The dosage forcefully administered to him by Ayato's stabbing motion towards his stomach wouldn't kill him.

 _It is still so irritating to be immobile like this...,_ his teeth clenched but that was all he could currently move at the current time.

Adrenaline and rage had been what had kept him in motion for so long after the syringe had been emptied into his body. Unfortunately so much movement had made the drug spread quickly until all he could do was fall down on his knees weakly after Ayato had successfully taken Yui away and had locked him inside his own lab. Now laying on the floor on his stomach with his eyes staring blankly at the mess of his previous potion experiments spilled on the floor along with glass, he almost wanted to laugh.

It was an insane feeling. Uncontrollable. His face and the corner of his lips were pained in the struggle to summon the strength to smile broadly.

_I made... a mistake..._

That was what had brought that crazed urge. The thought that he had made a _mistake_. It was laughable in how much it disgusted him with himself. He had allowed emotion to rule him and he had failed in something he thought should have been easy for him.

_I was careless._

Unable to give in to his need to laugh, he just felt the heat of anger within his chest. It was like a fire curling and searing his insides, making him sick to his stomach.

He couldn't let it out. Just like he was always accustomed to... Suppressing his emotions, his desires, his pure unadulterated anger...

He had failed because he had lost control. Reiji didn't want to see it as that but whenever he tried to think about it, the answer to all of his problems came back to him.

 _Hannah-san...,_ a shudder raked his body. He could feel a coldness almost entering his veins in remembering her. It wasn't hatred that made his blood go cold but the fact that she was now forever out of his reach.

Thinking about her was almost forbidden and painful for him now. _Laito_ had her. He had her completely in a way Reiji couldn't break and the already opened wound of defeat over that undeniable truth was what made him feel such ice within him just by trying to see her disgusted doll-like features in his mind. The image of her disgust, her fear of him and then her lust when welcoming Laito into her arms, the arms that he had once wished wrapped around _him_.

Reiji wasn't one that liked giving into his desires. He liked thinking he was above such base needs. That the weakness of the flesh was but an unnecessary thing... But that didn't keep him from _wanting_ it like any other man.

He had wanted her and had been willing to even let go of his own pride, his control, for _her._

_She chose Laito..._

Hannah hadn't needed to say it to his face. Reiji had seen the relief in her eyes when Laito had arrived to claim her in his place. She had preferred Laito's touch, his lustful _disrespectful pawing hands_ , over Reiji's reverent caresses.

Acidic vile made his throat burn at recalling seeing Laito touch her upon his bed. Taking her. _Fucking_ her like some disgusting vulgar beast. And the sounds of them mutually fornicating. That repulsive rubbing of wet skin sliding and smacking together with their panting...!

And _she_ had let him do it to her. Even with or without his drug affecting how she reacted, he had been able to tell that she had allowed Laito to do it.

There had been no fear in her eyes during it at all. Just relief and acceptance that it wasn't _him_.

Was it because of their shared blood? If it hadn't been for his mother's blood coursing through their veins, could she perhaps wanted him back like _he_ had wanted her?

These thoughts only made him more frustrated with his numbed body. Being rejected for the likes of _Laito_... How could she have chosen someone that treated her like an abused _pet_ meant to only please their master with tricks?

His jaw began to ache the more he tightened his teeth together. His earlier compulsion to laugh at the situation had disappeared as if by smoke. He couldn't even recall why he had wanted to laugh in the first place.

Closing his eyes since his blurred vision was only making his head ache because his glasses were gone somewhere away from him, Reiji could only breathe, waiting for when he could finally regain his body's mobility once more.

Even thinking up answers to explain why was causing him pain. The pain of it was like an acidic burn on his skin. It stung but had a bittersweetness that provoked nausea that burned inside his throat.

He couldn't laugh, he couldn't scream... He was just useless, a failure that had been defeated and rejected at the same time.

Will Hannah hate him for what he'd done to Yui...? He had nothing personal against the other girl that had stared at him with wide eyes of hopelessness when he had repeatedly sliced her open to expose her secrets to his passionless eyes.

He had seen the hope die in Yui's trembling eyes. That last thing that kept her moving and struggling to survive his family had died on his operating table with every death he'd given her.

Hannah would hate him for that... He could sense that already. She put herself at risk to keep that girl safe so it was logical that she would despise even the mention of his name.

_I have become the epitome of the word failure._

It made him wonder if what he was feeling was what Shuu felt with his every breathing moment.

What a hilariously ridiculous thought...

Understanding _him_ of all people. That was like pouring salt into his wounds and rubbing them viciously to make it torturous and insulting.

He was _nothing_ like Shuu.

Telling himself that he wasn't that far gone into his defeat was the only thing keeping him sane while laying in the middle of the broken remnants of his lab.

*****

Shuu laid on a bed with barely a sign of life other than the low sound of his soft breathing. He hadn't even moved despite all the noise within the room he was discovered in. It was evident that he hadn't been originally on the bed but that he had been carelessly thrown there without any concern for his comfort.

"He's more useless than ever now...!" Ayato snapped at the immobile body of the eldest brother on the bed before them. Shuu didn't stir at the shout, his deep slumber proving to be an unnatural one.

Laito didn't respond to Ayato's endless string of whining. He'd been at it for the past hour since they'd left his Hannah-bitch with the other girl in Ayato's room.

Still only wearing only his pants, he sighed softly, crossing his bare arms. He wanted nothing more than to take his Bitch-chan to his room to sleep. He could only guess it was already around afternoon.

"Couldn't we talk about this when night falls, Ayato-kun...?" his question came out in a low murmur. Tiredness was settling in and it was making his normal teasing nonexistent.

Ayato looked at him sharply, taking in his tired bored stare and tousled hair without the usual cover of a hat.

"So you cause this much bullshit, go bang the hell out of the ice slut on Reiji's bed and now you don't want to clean up the mess?" the question wasn't snappish yet Laito could hear Ayato's low demanding tone.

Not understanding what Ayato was truly getting at, Laito started tiredly, "I can always change the sheets-"

"That's not what ore-sama is talking about! _Fuck_ Reiji's sheets!" Ayato almost looked disgusted by him when spitting those words at him when standing beside him.

Laito silently studied him, noting Ayato's wide eyed stare that looked crazed to him in his own exhaustion. His triplet's hair was messier than usual, sticking in every direction and his wrinkled clothes had dry droplets of blood that obviously came from the broken nearly dead _prey_ he had cradled to his chest when hurriedly taking her out of Reiji's lab.

 _He doesn't know what to do now...,_ a small smirk played on the corner of his lips. He couldn't prevent it from appearing on his face and he let out a small chuckle at seeing Ayato's eyes widen further in anger in noticing just how _funny_ he found his frantic expression.

"You asshole!" Laito's smile vanished when Ayato grabbed him by the shoulders to shake him.

"Seriously, Ayato-kun!" annoyed now, he quickly pushed his triplet's hands away from him with a look of irritation on his once drowsy features.

He was too tired to _play_ with Ayato and his current theatrics. The night before had been a full moon and he had been unable to drink from his bitch because Reiji had injected her with one of his strange concoctions that could have entered his own bloodstream by ingesting her blood. Having her close with a strong thirst but not being able to drink from her had added more to his exhaustion and increasingly bad mood.

It had been a rather eventful and _fruitful_ night. That was one of the few things that kept Laito from completely losing his calm.

Everything was more absolute in his plans to keep his Bitch-chan with him. Just knowing that it was _finally done_ gave him an odd sense of peace.

Ayato breathed heavily in front of him but made no move to grab him again as Laito gave him a sharp look. Laito wasn't one for physical battles but if Ayato wanted to do just that he had no problem defending himself if necessary.

"You can't think of a solution because of how you're overreacting, Ayato-kun...," he kept his tone calm in vain. He knew Ayato was beyond calming at this point. Not with everything toppling down so fast on him.

"You're the eldest now while Shuu-san and Reiji-san aren't around...," Ayato didn't say anything to his words leading Laito to think he wasn't being heard at all. His brother merely stared at him furiously yet silent.

"Are you listening to me, A-ya-to- _kun_...?" he grinned playfully, leaning forward.

"Yeah I'm listening. Don't treat me like an idiot," though still angered, Ayato's words were more subdued.

"Good!" he smiled brightly despite his sleepiness. "Then after I get some sleep with my Hannah-bitch, we can talk about what to do!"

Ayato opened his mouth just as Laito turned to leave the room they had found Shuu's comatose form in. He could already tell they're were just wasting time there.

"Wait, damn it, Laito! You can't just decide-!"

Laito was already out in the darkened hallway, ignoring the rest of Ayato's protests.

*****

Her throat was on fire and the inside of her mouth felt dry and tasted of metal. Yui was almost too fearful of opening her eyes. Fear of what she could see or _not_ see prevented her from doing so.

She didn't know if she would see heaven or hell, or just a plain darkness covering her entirely.

_I can't move but I'm warm..._

That was the only thing that gave her a tiny hint of hope. She had always suspected death to be as cold as ice, yet she felt warm and surrounded by softness. Could that mean that she was alive and it had all been a bad dream? It was a pathetic thing to hope for in that house but she still wanted at least _something_ to hold on to.

"Hannah...," she remembered Hannah. Yui knew she had seen her recently but couldn't think of when or how. Just her face came to mind as something recent.

"Ha... Hannah...," her lips barely moved, just letting out the syllables of the name in pained short breaths.

 _"Oi, chichinashi, you shouldn't be talking,"_ the gruff voice too close next to her made Yui stiffen apprehensively.

_Ayato-kun...?!_

Too tired to open her eyes, her head turned slightly towards the sound of his voice.

"Fucking Laito took that slut of his away," the lowly muttered words didn't sound like they were directed at her but more like Ayato were saying them to himself.

Those words had her forcing her to slowly open her eyes. Just that small seemingly easy movement of her eyelids lifting made her eyes sting enough to have her wince.

The room she was in was thankfully dimly lit. She didn't know if her eyes could handle harsh sharp light yet judging from how sensitive she was feeling.

"Ah so you're finally back from the dead...," an amused voice had her finally meeting Ayato's bright green eyes.

 _He's so close to me...,_ unnerved by his uncomfortable proximity to her weakened body she tried to wiggle a couple inches from Ayato that was lying tightly next to her in what she was already guessed was his opened iron maiden.

"Ore-sama was starting to wonder if he had to throw you in the trash before you started to stink," his boyishly playful fanged smirk accompanying his mean words had her dryly swallowing.

Just that act out of fearful reflex alone made her regret her moment of fear. Her throat felt raw and in pain. She could literally taste more blood within her mouth.

Ayato's smirk faltered when seeing her pained expression.

"What's with that look on your face...?" she couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. The question was asked with a mix of curiosity and annoyance but his eyes showed a childlike quality that confused her.

Yui couldn't speak. Thinking of moving her lips at all to reply to him was painful on its own. Breathing, thinking... It was agony. It made her wish she hadn't woken up from the dark warmth that had been embracing her.

At least in that darkness she hadn't known of a vampire snuggling up to her in a tight space with only layers of blankets separating their bodies.

Her terrified tired stare didn't leave Ayato's face that was beginning to glare at her for her lack of response. He looked like he usually did except that his reddish locks were messier and stiffer looking to the touch. His skin was more sickly wan than what she was accustomed to seeing and bruise-like shadows were under his pale irritated green eyes that didn't blink when staring back at her.

"What are you...? _Mute_?" his boyish smirk that had shown his fangs to her like a teasing threat was nowhere to be seen.

_I can't talk..._

Opening her lips, she tried to speak and the effort had her grimacing, closing her lips almost as soon as she had tried.

Those eyes of his narrowed seeing her reaction. She didn't know if she was in any immediate danger in her state. She couldn't feel most of her body and she couldn't say a word. Uttering Hannah's name earlier had only hurt her already pained throat that she felt could be bleeding internally or at least be coated by old blood she had gurgled in Reiji's lab.

 _Reiji-san!,_ her body shivered now remembering that brother. The memory of his cold eyes behind the lenses of his glasses as he expertly sliced into her chest with a bloodied scalpel came to her mind like a choppy picture seen through the eyes of some stranger.

Her heartbeat that had been so low, so close to death, sped up as her mind had a rush of pictures, words, and the pain of what she'd been through before she had awakened next to Ayato.

That foul taste in her mouth she couldn't get rid of was surely her own blood, she was certain of it.

 _I died! I felt it! Death! Over and over again!,_ short breaths began to make her whole body quake as the fear she hadn't been allowed to display on Reiji's operating table assaulted her mind.

"Oi! What's-?!"

A scream that felt like a knife scraping inside of her cut off Ayato's words.

Ayato recoiled from her with a curse as her voice hoarsely screamed as loud as her weakened body could allow.

 _Over and over again! I can hear the bone breaking and mending! It sounds so sick!,_ tears blurred her vision but even her mind couldn't register that she was shouting and crying while struggling in the sheets that now felt like a prison keeping her close to Ayato that was one of _them._

_He'll hurt me the same way too! Just like Reiji-san!_

She knew what Ayato was capable of. He'd given her a taste of it with the sharp burn of his fangs digging into her flesh and his icy hand closing around her throat, filling her a fear unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life. She could tell that from how his eyes could go from coldly hateful when looking at her to a hungry heat that looked maniacal and murderous.

Ayato was dangerous. He hated her. Something inside of her made him want to possess and yet end her as if her mere existence offended him.

 _Someone get me away from him!,_ her screams were growing weaker with her loud sobs interrupting into every shout. The soreness on her chest from the healed slices of Reiji's scalpel burned and ached as if they could reopen under the sheer force of her voice.

"Fuck! Shut up!" Ayato's yell wasn't heard by her until she felt something roughly grab her shoulders, lifting her weeping wrapped body from the iron maiden into a sitting position.

She couldn't even fight him off and that made her panicked need to flee increase. The sheets were nearly squeezing her arms to her sides with the more fear she felt being close to him and alone.

Ayato shook her violently, forcing her numbed body to feel the pain of the abrupt callous movement. Through her tears she could see his wide eyed frustrated eyes sharply looking at her. That was all she could see of him now. A watery fog and pale green eyes with thin inhuman slits for pupils.

_Those eyes..._

"Snap out of it! Ore-sama got you away from that freak!" he snapped letting her shaking body roughly fall back on the iron maiden.

The force wasn't loud but it still hurt her back upon impact. The sensation of striking the hard surface silenced her yet she couldn't stop her tears as she looked up at an annoyed Ayato that looked at her almost incredulously over her moment of screaming in front of him.

"Now you're finally quiet. You were screaming loud enough to hurt my ears," he wasn't shouting on her face like before but he still was angered.

She blinked feeling strangely surprised over what he just said.

 _I was screaming...?,_ Her thoughts were scattered and she couldn't even remember screaming at him. The adrenaline of _something_ that had made her breathe heavily and had brought tears to her eyes was still present despite her not recalling what had happened before Ayato had mentioned her yelling so loudly.

_But I don't remember screaming... I don't remember anything at all..._

Feeling uneasy at how her thoughts had somehow had blocked those moments out, her trembling body stilled.

Eyeing her almost warily, Ayato asked her slowly, "So did you need something?"

His change in attitude only had her instinctively squeeze the imprisoning blankets more tightly around her like a shield from him.

"Damn it, chichinashi! Did you need something?! Like water, a bath, food or something?!" she could hear his sharp questions but what she couldn't understand was _why_ he was offering help at all.

Wasn't he going to hurt her...? He always liked to cause her fear as well giving her pain everytime they were alone together. That seemed to be the only thing Ayato enjoyed to give to her. So why? What was he really thinking when asking her that?

_Why is he doing this...?_

"The ice slut is with Laito... He locked himself up with her in his room and won't let her come back out until he's rested," Ayato explained without her needing to ask.

He looked almost awkward telling her this. Like he wasn't used to speaking anything outside of an insult or order.

Wary of his inexplicable actions, Yui cleared her throat while inwardly cringing at the sensation of blood sliding down the inside of her sore throat.

"Water...," the sound of her voice was odd to her ears. Hoarse, brittle and lifeless.

Ayato's eyes widened.

"That's all?" this was making her feel more attacked and uncertain in his watchful presence. That whole entire time Ayato hadn't stopped looking down at her with far too observant eyes. She still didn't know why Ayato wanted to bother himself at all and that was what caused her fear.

That unpredictability. He could hurt her if she trusted him too much, right? He could always tear the blankets from her and viciously cut into her with his fangs wherever he wished like in the past.

However Ayato didn't move to do that. He was perfectly still waiting for her answer and that baffled her and made her tentative in the situation. More tentative than she would usually be.

"Yes...," that single word was all she could say as Ayato smirked before rising off the iron maiden while she couldn't move at all. All she could do was follow his actions with her eyes.

"Stupid Laito talked about this _caring_ thing being hard, but it doesn't look that difficult...," hearing Ayato scoff to himself, Yui, despite her pain and exhaustion, couldn't close her eyes even after he had obviously left to room.

_He saved me... but can I trust him at all?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a mess, huh? XD
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review! I wasn't sure of how to handle this chapter since so much shit had happened in the earlier chapters with Reiji losing his mind and Yui now being in Ayato's greedy hands.


	39. Sleeplessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato goes in creeper mode with Hannah (could turn out bad), Hannah has a crisis between pitying and hating Laito, and we have Victorie (Hannah's grandmother) having a flashback of tea time with Beatrix that led to some unanswered family secrets.

Yui's broken gaze. The gaunt face with hollowed once lively rose colored eyes staring back at her as if through a haze lacking recognition. That feeling of failure, of inadequacy for being incapable of making fear and pain go away, of keeping it at bay...

Hannah hadn't been able to sleep. How _could_ she? Sleeping with so many things running chaotically through her mind without any sense of direction and focus would have been like poking at a injury she was trying to ignore. She _couldn't_ ignore what had happened.

Why would she even want to do that?

It was as if her entire life was composed of being in some sort of dark never-ending misery because it was comforting in its familiarity to her. Since she was little and had awakened alone for the first time after having lost everything, that sadness, that feeling of hopelessness, had both tortured and given her strength.

But now... She felt so weak and tired. It wasn't just a physical exhaustion that weighed her body down but a mental one. Her head was pounding with the pain of being forever stuck with the bad memories of things she couldn't change.

Maybe she didn't even want to change the past at all. Maybe she wanted to hang on to it because it's familiar torture was something she felt she knew perfectly well.

Hannah had a natural dislike for things unfamiliar for her. Anything new that she didn't understand was kept at arm's length and wasn't allowed close until she felt she understood it and could deem it as 'predictable'.

Surprises weren't welcomed by her at all. She _hated_ surprises. They made her feel pushed into unfamiliar territory that she hadn't yet learned. Being unprepared for unpredictable eventualities could make her panic with ease.

She could hide her panic. Make it nonexistent and unseen by others, but that didn't make it go away. If anything it eventually could take a toll on her to remain so strong in front of other people.

 _I don't want anyone to see me like this_., her shield, that coldness she surrounded herself with that she believed was strength, had almost shattered in front of _him_ and he had seen it just for a couple of split seconds.

He had witnessed her despair and telling from the low murmur of his voice, he wished to see that vulnerability again. There hadn't been any sick enjoyment in his voice when he had said it, but a sadness she didn't know if it was genuine or feigned.

 _He's faking it. Bastard feels_ nothing _at all._

Laito looked no different than a hollow object that mimicked a person to her. His smiles were forced, his eyes had the false light of cheeriness, and his voice was practiced too sound sickeningly happy to anyone that didn't bother to look deeper beyond his own mask.

She didn't want to see what was hidden behind his act. She didn't want to know if he was truly indeed as hollow as she suspected when he had pressed her face to his chest and she hadn't detected a heartbeat... What she feared more than his possible true emptiness was that maybe he did _feel_ too much but that the way he expressed those emotions had been corrupted with vileness from another person more twisted than him.

Night had long fallen over the mansion but everything was quiet. Too subdued. Like the inhabitants of the mansion were afraid of making any sounds to show signs of life. Hannah had never thought she'd find quietness of such magnitude annoying.

Laying in the dark, she didn't move. All she did was stare at the darkened ceiling above her as her mind processed everything that had happened for the past hours.

She didn't want to think of Laito as another person. The idea that she could see beyond the monster that enjoyed to hurt her every night was insulting, _nauseating_  to her even.

Pressing her lips together, determined to not think about _him_ anymore, she could only vaguely feel the coldness of Laito's body pressed to her side under the blankets covering both of them.

Leave it to _him_ to fall asleep with ease after everything that had happened in the mansion. How could she have thought he was capable of feeling _anything_ at all when he slept with an unexpected innocence with his head on her shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist and his cold legs tangled with hers, effectively keeping her unable to leave his bed?

She could feel the softness of his longish hair rubbing her cheek as he sighed sleepily but didn't do anything to actually fully awaken. It was that unwanted _intimacy_ she hated about him.

Laito forced himself past her carefully erected shields from unfamiliar things. He gave her the experiences of humiliation, helplessness and a pleasure that could turn to pain with his gleeful teasing that got her to physically react.

Physical reactions didn't mean he had won or that his 'games' were forgiveable. In fact, her body's enjoyment of it was just another unwanted thing that made her despise him more because she had never yearned for that intimacy. His body entering hers, mixing the essence of himself inside of her and leaving the lingering scent of the salt of his lust and her blood the other monsters in the mansion could smell weren't things she found flattering.

She felt she could never be clean. How could someone as unclean as her ever hope to save or protect someone else? She needed to be punished in some way for her dirtiness because her tortured mind saw it as the _true_ reason she had failed Yui.

While she had been in a drugged high that made her lose control of her body, that made her desperately _cling_ to The Pest, Yui had been underground being horrifically tortured by Reiji for hours. If her stupid body hadn't been so weak, if only she hadn't let her guard down to avoid being caught and injected by Reiji, Yui would probably be fine and walking around the mansion with a clear sane gaze.

She wasn't strong. Laito had proven that to her time and time again by breaking each of her protective shields down. The shields he couldn't break were only severely wounded to the point of nearly cracking.

Breathing in deeply the forever cold air of Laito's room, her body only slightly shivered while her face was expressionless. Even in the dark she didn't want to show emotion for fear that _he_ could see and would somehow use it against her.

She didn't even want to look away from the ceiling. Her eyes had long become accustomed to the darkness due to her inability to sleep but that wasn't the reason why she didn't wish to rip her gaze away from the shadows playing above her.

It was because her eyes would constantly look to the side of the room to where Laito's unlit fireplace was and she would see the shadowy outline of the family portrait there. Everytime she closed her eyes she could still remember the image of the triplets and the cold eyed arrogantly smirking woman with them and mostly how Laito, even when appearing so young, already had the presence of cruel darkness in his own falsely smiling boyish face.

_God damn it! Ignore it! Reiji-san was probably making it up to get to him!_

Yet it wouldn't go away. It was the thought that kept coming back to her that made her feel a despair that wasn't her own, but his.

She didn't want to see beyond the monster. She refused to sympathize with it especially since she didn't exactly know what Reiji had been speaking of when throwing that taunt about Laito's mother at him.

_I'm probably looking too much into it. Bringing it up won't help and will probably get me killed..._

With her head beginning to pound, she forced her thoughts back to Yui. She felt that Yui was still alive but that didn't calm her anxiousness over her being just a couple of halls away from her under the 'care' of Ayato that positively reeked of ulterior motives.

Hannah was far from dumb. Her mind had been blackened and sceptical of everyone around her since a young age. She knew that Ayato wasn't being kind without a price.

He wanted something only Yui could offer and Hannah had to know what it was in order to save her.

The last thing Hannah wanted to happen was to admit defeat in the eternal game The Pest forced her to play with him. And least of all she wasn't going to let his brother do the same to Yui.

*****

Ayato had barely slept at all. A strange sort of anxious excitement prevented him from closing his eyes when lying beside a pained slumbering Yui that had fallen asleep soon after drinking water and mumbling something about tiredness.

He was sure he needed to do more for her but where to start or how to do it was lost on him. He figured she'd simply tell him herself, yet she wasn't saying anything other than weak broken words that didn't make any sense to him.

The night bell for school hadn't rung. He had deactivated the thing and from the silence in the mansion, it seemed like Kanato and Subaru had no complaints with his decision. He didn't even feel Subaru's presence in the house and hadn't felt it for hours after seeing him when he had been searching all the rooms he could hours earlier.

His mind was blank save for the sound of his chichinashi's low breathing that barely disturbed the silence of his room.

He ignored her heartbeat. His ears could pick it up in random moments, but his mind tried to force the hateful existing thumping out of his consciousness. He couldn't stand the sound of that thing pumping new blood through chichinashi's small body.

The familiar smell of it, the knowledge that a part of _the hag_ was still alive made him stiffen beside the innocently sleeping girl beside him.

 _That fucking thing is_ beating _again..._

Grimacing in admitting to that _thing_ causing him discomfort now that his mind wasn't distracted, Ayato almost felt like giving into the urge of making that disgusting thing stop. It wasn't the first time it had happened when alone with her.

He'd see chichinashi's gullible face with its wide eyes full of fear but he'd only smell _the hag_ and would hear that heart's pounding inside his brain like a curse.

 _Chichinashi is not that slut. They're nothing alike. It's just the heart._ , Telling himself that calmed down his murderous urge to reach into the girl's chest to rip that hateful thing out to consume it.

Breathing deeply through his nose, he suddenly flinched at hearing a sharp knocking on his closed bedroom's door. He had been so pissed off trying to forget the heart inside of his chichinashi that he hadn't even sensed someone approaching his room.

Annoyed by that, he loudly pushed the lid of his iron maiden, uncaring that the loud shriek of metal would disturb the girl inside with him in the dark.

Chichinashi barely showed any signs of minding the sound except for a small whimper that soon became quiet. Ayato didn't mind her silence. When she was fully awake and able, she'd be frustrating him by trying to hide from him or even _preaching_ to him about right and wrong.

He didn't give a shit about anything she had to say. Her blood was a completely separate matter.

_Whoever this is better have a good reason to bother ore-sama._

With an irritated look on his face, he sharply sat up to get out of his 'bed' to head over to the door with the full intention of biting the other person's head off. He could smell _Laito_ on the other side of the door but his senses were pushed to depletion from lack of blood as well as very needed sleep.

Flipping the light switch beside his door to brighten his room dimly, he opened his door harshly to snap at whoever was there only to quickly close his mouth in confusion.

The ice slut looked at him flatly. He hadn't even recognized her scent to warn him before opening the door. The smell of soap reached his nostrils, telling him the girl had obviously quickly showered before coming to his room but despite it her smell was almost exactly like Laito's. It was feral and seemed to come off her eerily that Ayato could only stare at her, puzzled over that change.

In her small white hands she held what looked like a stack of clothes and a small bag he'd seen chichinashi carrying a couple of times to the bathroom whenever he had silently watched her to catch her off guard to feed.

"What are you doing here?" a stupid question to ask when she'd come obviously prepared to tend to chichinashi.

"She needs tending to. Doubt you've been doing a good job at that," her voice was cold. Even Ayato felt like cringing at the frostiness when she spoke.

"Ore-sama doesn't need you! She's been doing fine since being here with-"

"Is that _really_ the truth?" her interruption wasn't sharp, but her dead pale gaze had a mean quality to it that pissed him off.

_How can Laito be crazy about this chick? She can make a guy's balls shrivel with those eyes of hers!_

Glaring at her, he tightly gripped on the doorknob he had used to slam the door open, already thinking of shutting it in her mean eyed face. The damned slut had a way of making him feel meaningless when she gave one of those cruel stares. The only reason he hadn't snapped her neck was because she was technically considered a member of his family through marriage. Killing the glacial whore would count as him killing a noble within his own house.

 _If ore-sama does it and doesn't get caught maybe...,_ weighing his options, he looked away from her, already plotting on doing just that as she stared at him with an offensively bored expression.

"She could have something wrong inside her body. She needs to be clean, to eat... Did you _think_ of any of these things at all or are you just winging it?" that condescending way in which she spoke was so fucking similar to what he remembered of the dead Beatrix. That other icy woman had a way of making her sons feel like shit if they failed in something she felt they should already know. It was no wonder Reiji and Shuu turned out the way they did with her as a parent.

Sighing, the ice slut slumped her shoulders. He could see a muscle on the side of her cheek twitch in badly concealed frustration.

"Could Ayato-sama please give me permission to take care of Yui?" his eyes widened in disbelief in hearing the polite request.

He couldn't even respond because the ice slut just had to go out and surprise him in that manner.

"I would be most grateful if you did," her tone sounded everything but grateful. She sounded downright _spiteful_.

"Ayato-sama...?" she repeated again and he couldn't suppress a shiver at how desperation made the hateful girl behave that way for him. He couldn't even understand why anyone could care about another to go through those lengths. The ice slut was prideful and saw vampires as trash, he could see it in her snobby stare, but she actually _cared_ for another person.

It almost made him want to laugh for a moment. The ice slut had _emotions_ somewhere behind that unfeeling stare.

Eyeing her, thinking that maybe there was something he had missed about her, Ayato noted her short pale lilac colored baby doll dress and long knee high matching socks. Her hair was neatly pulled away from her face by a hair pin he could see shining from her black locks. If it hadn't been for her frosty bitch attitude, she would have been the type he would have definitely gone for.

She had the curves he usually looked for in a bride and her face that was cruel and almost aristocratic, was still pretty and delicate.

 _She manages to make those slut outfits Laito forces her to wear look like formal wear.,_ When she had first gotten there, the ice slut had looked no different than a careless slob with messily tied up hair and baggy clothes and now she looked like some classy creepy version of a prostitute people would be too fearful of approaching to pay for.

"Please, Ayato-sama...," her voice made him stop his rude staring of her form and he felt like cursing himself. It'd been awhile since he'd been sexually satisfied. The last time he'd actually been able to come had been with chichinashi. The other girls he'd been with afterwards hadn't made him feel anything other than anger and frustration.

 _Ore-sama has gotten so bad that he's even checking out a slut he can't stand that reeks of Laito.,_ giving her a hard stare, he forced himself to reluctantly completely open his bedroom door so the girl could go inside.

He wasn't going to waste time asking about Laito. The ice slut could do what she felt she needed to do to 'fix' his chichinashi. He wasn't committing a crime in _watching_ her do it, was he?

Now more annoyed than ever by his straying thoughts, he followed after her and sat down on a nearby chair to just observe her with a heavy stare while resting his chin on his fist in a falsely bored and relaxed posture. From his sitting position he could see everything happening.

He watched as ice slut carefully uncovered chichinashi and softly awakened her with a low whisper. For once he wasn't seeing her being harsh and crudely speaking. The ice slut was acting more like a fucking _mother_ to chichinashi while exposing her cold shivering body still wearing his jersey under the unravelled multiple blankets.

Her husky voice was getting to him in a bad way, "We'll need to bathe her-"

_Where the fuck is Laito?! Ore-sama can't be alone with this girl!_

"-and then feed her," her sharp nearly white eyes met his. Even from feet away from her, he could see how startling those eyes were.

Clenching his jaw, he felt like he was gritting his teeth at her.

"Fine."

One of her brows on her impassive face, rose slightly. She was crouching inside of his iron maiden but even when being that vulnerable in his territory, he felt like _she_ had the upper hand.

_Let's get this shit over with._

It would be best for him to get rid of her as soon as possible. Her being in front of him alone was fucking with his head.

_Now I know why he likes her._

The ice slut had the presence of something forever unattainable. Having something that far out of reach even while present would only make a vampire crazed with possessing it, _crushing_ it and marking it as property.

_Reiji himself lost his shit for her too._

Did his triplet even know that he'll never completely have that girl...?

Laito's wife was really an unnerving girl.

*****

_Silently sipping tea like two strangers sitting across from each other during the night hours in the royal gardens, Victorie didn't know how to break the quiet tense atmosphere._

_Her mother, Beatrix, sat in front of her with her perfectly straight back while putting her own cup to her lips. Neither of them met each other's eyes. The air was thick with an aggressiveness that wasn't loud. It was but a silent poison infecting their quiet tea drinking that made the lack of words between them awkward._

_Tired of the sensation of uncertainty, Victorie harshly set down her cup and saucer on the table in front of her, earning herself a sharp look from her mother._

_"Victorie, I thought I taught you better than that-"_

_"Please don't reprimand me, Mother. I am no longer a child," Victorie's cool voice wasn't that dissimilar from Beatrix's own. Her silvery eyes were emotionless though she allowed a sharpness to enter her gaze to let her mother know that this wasn't a casual family visit._

_"Even if you are an adult, I do not see the attitude of one in front of me," though she spoke softly, Beatrix's tone was admonishing her as if she still were a little girl._

_"My husband is dead," the flatly given news had Beatrix's blue eyes widen slightly._

_Composing herself quickly as if that brief show of emotion was imaginary, Beatrix gently set her cup on the table between them. Like always she didn't even make a sound doing something that simple._

_A_ perfect _lady._

_"Your husband was a human, Victorie. Humans don't last long. They're fragile."_

_Victorie's anger rose but didn't show on her face._

_"He was murdered, Mother. Don't act like you didn't know," she said sharply, losing a bit of her own control._

_Holding a hand to her chest, Beatrix couldn't meet her eyes. She looked demurely appalled but Victorie knew it was an act._

_"I'm sorry for your loss-"_

_"Don't feign for me. You asked_ him _to do it."_

_Beatrix's eyes finally met hers. Victorie didn't know what was in those blue depths. Her mother's eyes were too unreadable to her._

_"You might think lowly of me because of what happened to your father, but I would never do anything to harm someone you care about, Victorie," Beatrix's tone was glacial._

I can't believe her..., _it hurt for her to distrust her own flesh and blood. To look at her mother and only see a devious stranger that hadn't wasted time on marrying the king after her father's death. The woman in front of her felt like virtually nothing to her anymore._

_"You should visit more often... Your brothers barely have seen you."_

_Closing her eyes, Victorie swallowed down her need to scream at Beatrix's façade._

_"They're_ your _sons."_

_Beatrix didn't respond to her somehow insulting sounding voice when uttering those whispered words to her._

_"They're your half brothers."_

_Almost scoffing at loud at that fact, Victorie opened her eyes to look at her perfectly still mother. Not a blond hair was out of place, her clothes without a wrinkle. The perfection Beatrix exuded was unnatural to even Victorie herself._

_"Do you think of him at all? Of my father?"_

_Her mother's impassive gaze showed the faintest glimmer of emotion. Even in the darkness with a doll-like mask that went through automatic perfected motions, Beatrix did show a hint of having felt once._

_"Everyday."_

*****

Victorie wasn't the sort to have dreams or to dwell in the past. She thought of the present and the future to keep herself moving. It was the only way she could 'exist' each night.

_Hannah... I need to find her._

Karlheinz had indeed decided to make her getting Hannah back an obstacle. Even though she didn't like wasting time on regretting past mistakes, she couldn't help regretting leaving Hannah's turning in that corrupt king's hands. At the time she hadn't known what path to take in regards to her recently orphaned granddaughter and the only one that gave the permission for turning humans into vampires was Karlheinz himself.

Vampires made outside of that could be destroyed.

 _Such a mistake!,_ now fully awake and angered, Victorie yanked the sheets off her body furiously.

Wearing only a white nightgown, she left her bed while avoiding looking over to the large mirror dominating one of her bedroom's walls. She didn't want to see her own reflection in the dark.

She knew she'd only see her mother but with grey eyes staring back at her from a more expressive face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I left the Ayato POV at a cliffie to make y'all a little anxious but you'll know how it all turns out in the next chapter, lol. (Yui will be a little more active then. Poor girl)


	40. Losing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some biting, some Reiji musings that is hinting at something Reiji might do plot wise in the future. Laito in a cell T^T. Hannah gets punished. Kinda blah on this chapter but I'm slowly getting into writing for this story again.

A silently awkward situation was happening before Ayato's eyes. He felt like scoffing out loud at the two girls in front of him. Watching them from his seating on the edge of the bathtub in the process of draining it's once warm water was definitely entertaining him.

He had never cared about things like _infections_ because it wasn't like he could get them himself, but the ice slut seemed concerned with her friend getting one. The process of watching the chichinashi weakly cleanse herself while an apathetic faced ice slut helped her sit up inside the bathtub almost had him guffawing minutes earlier.

The two girls were embarrassed with having him there. The ice slut even had the balls to try to tell him to leave as if she owned the place.

_Don't know why she even bothered herself. I've seen all chichinashi has to offer before she came in here with her nurse routine._

"Ore-sama will bathe her next time," he smirked at seeing how the ice slut's back stiffened at the sound of his voice. It could have been his voice or declaration, Ayato didn't particularly give a shit, but her brief hint of a reaction was satisfying. It was obvious that getting that girl to show any emotion was a challenge and that made the ensuing awkwardness, that otherwise would have been annoying, fun in its twisted manner.

_She has her guard up and knows she's prey. She will put up one hell of a fight if ore-sama were to suddenly grab her._

Sitting there, he didn't feel his smile disappearing just observing the ice slut kneeling on the floor in front of chichinashi. She had carried the slightly smaller girl herself to sit her on the lowered lid of the toilet after assisting her in bathing. There she had painstakingly dressed her in warm clean clothes more suited for exercise instead of sleep, and was now putting some warm socks on the trembling chichinashi's feet.

Chichinashi's eyes kept meeting his briefly every time he scoffed softly. Her glances were like a small animal being hunted and getting caught. Tentative, fast and full of a panicked need to be somewhere safe.

Opening his mouth to say some other jab at their situation, he couldn't help scowling when another voice rung out in the sterile whiteness of the bathroom they were in.

"It wasn't very nice to leave me alone like that...," Ayato's smile now was definitely gone for good at hearing Laito's whiny low tone from the open doorway of his bathroom.

Even though it was in a barely audible whisper, Ayato could hear the ice slut saying a 'fucking pain in the ass' through her teeth without turning around.

"Rude, _rude_ Bitch-chan. Always disrespecting me like this," Laito didn't sound offended. There was a faked tone of offense but Ayato could tell it was forced. It was clear Laito wasn't even trying to hide that her insult didn't bother him to just instigate her anger.

"Did she talk to you or do anything _naughty_ while I wasn't around, Ayato-kun?" Hearing his triplet say his name, he finally looked at the open doorway to see Laito casually leaning his shoulder on the door frame. However his eyes weren't looking at Ayato despite speaking to him, but at the back of the ice slut's head as a small grin lifted the corner of his lips.

"She called me _Ayato-sama_ ," Ayato now felt his own smirk return especially when he could practically hear the frosty girl's teeth rub together in frustration over what would soon become a round of teasing.

"Ah, _she_ did that?!" Laito's eyes widened as his mouth gaped looking his way. "She never calls me Laito-kun or Laito-sama when playing with me. Her mouth is full of _dirty names_ for me all the time!" his triplet's voice was having a desired effect on the annoyed brunette that must have surely already finished putting the socks on chichinashi's feet. She was probably silently fuming with her back turned to them.

"Say, Bitch-chan, why are you so nice to Ayato-kun and not me?" Laito's pouting voice had her shooting him a glare as Ayato snorted out loud.

"Such a mean stare you have," giggling to himself, Laito shrugged, pleased to finally have her looking at him.

"You couldn't wait, could you? You were probably waiting outside for awhile before coming in to bother me," though she spoke flatly, it was a slightly louder voice than the one she had used for Ayato earlier.

"Nfu!" not denying her accusation, Laito walked over to her while she continued to kneel on the ground. Now her positioning in front of chichinashi was more protective than that of tending.

"You did that all by yourself, didn't you...?" Laito's low whisper when reaching her side sounded eerie. Ayato could see chichinashi's face weakly twist in discomfort upon hearing it though he wasn't speaking to her. For all Ayato knew, Laito's eyes might have been looking at chichinashi herself just to make her anxious on top of the toilet's lowered lid.

"Don't you think my Bitch-chan would be a good _mother_ someday, Ayato-kun...?" finding the sudden change of subject strange, Ayato no longer had a smile when Laito gave him a hard stare as if demanding some sort of agreement.

_What the fuck is with him bringing something like that up?_

"Wouldn't know," Ayato's answer seemed to satisfy Laito who grinned.

"I think she'll be a good one," the way Laito said that to himself even made Ayato feel uneasy.

"Could you please go be creepy away from my back...?" tired of the vagueness, the ice slut's question was asked in the slowness of someone having reached mental exhaustion.

"But Bitch-chan! I just wanted to compliment you on taking care of your _little blonde bitch_ friend!" suddenly kneeling down, Laito wrapped his arms around the visibly tense girl, not giving her enough of a warning to let her evade him.

"Who knows, this could be good practice for you in the near future. We're married after all...," with their backs turned to him, Ayato could still tell the girl flinched in Laito's arms at hearing those whispered words.

 _These two are a truly fucked up couple.,_ Ayato told himself inwardly seeing Laito happily kissing the side of the ice slut's head with an affection he couldn't begin to understand and didn't want to bother comprehending any time soon.

*****

 _That Man finally knew of his relationship with his mother but_ he _was the one being punished for it._

_Darkness perfumed with the rust of dried blood made Laito's nose burn but he didn't show discomfort in his expression. He wasn't even sure he had an expression at all. He was too numbed by what had just happened that he didn't even know what to feel._

That Man _had locked him inside a cell under the castle. He even had the audacity to look at him, with disgust and shock as if he had some sort of higher moral standing when Laito knew his soul was blacker than his could ever be._

"Am I better than him, Mother...?"

"Of course you are, Laito."

 _His mother hadn't been reprimanded as he had been. She had even watched him with a slight smile as he was taken into the darkness as if seeing_ That Man _showing any signs of possessiveness for her was satisfying for her. Laito didn't want to think of that cold smile with her equally cold green eyes as she had merely_ watched _._

_If he thought of it too much, he'd feel a sickness down in the pit of his belly. Something he oftentimes ignored to keep himself sane if what he had left was sanity to begin with._

"You'll never be me..."

_It was like a sickening joke because he'd allowed himself to think he could replace That Man. The man his mother was so obsessed with possessing._

"I want to kill him because I love him and it hurts!"

 _What was sanity anymore...? Being only called when she needed_ that _from him and he was discarded whenever she found someone else to amuse herself with? Being only_ useful _when she got that_ itch _of hers again while there was no one else around to soothe it?_

_He didn't want to admit that the sickness he'd been feeling was dread of what he kept denying to himself. That maybe he was nothing-_

_Those thoughts when alone in the silent darkness of the foul smelling cell were attacking Laito's mind._

I feel dirty...

_Quickly shaking his head, he blocked it out when sitting on a bench he'd found once the door of the dungeons had been closed, leaving him alone to be tortured by the truth he didn't want to acknowledge._

Love...

_Clenching his fists, he closed his eyes even though closing his eyes didn't change the fact that he was in a place with no light._

_A loud sound echoed throughout his cell and the dungeons his current prison resided in. It was the sound of a heavy metal lock sliding to open a door._

_Laito didn't move at the sound of it. He knew who it was coming down the stairs and slowly bringing light with them._

_Hearing the steps leisurely coming to his cell, he didn't lift his head to look up at his visitor. There was no need to._

_"So he really did lock you down here...?" hearing Ayato's question, Laito looked at him to see him just standing there with a small candle holder in his hand. Ayato's face was a mix between amusement and something else Laito couldn't read. It was almost as if the amusement on his triplet's face was forced._

_"Looks like he did...!" his cheery smile when rising off the bench he'd been sitting on felt so false on his lips. Like his lips were glued to feign it. He couldn't stand the sensation so he forced himself to speak to get rid of the feeling, "Did you come down here to_ tease _me, Ayato-kun?"_

_"You're an idiot!" Laito's eyes widened at the insult._

_Though taken aback by Ayato's glare, Laito grinned and shrugged before wrapping his fingers around the bars of his cell._

_Feigning was becoming easier for him yet he could tell Ayato wasn't falling for his façade._

_"What did you do...?" Ayato didn't look away from him. The question almost left a stench only Laito could smell because he wanted to answer it though the thought of saying it at all kept his now unsmiling lips closed._

_"Don't tell me you're concerned for your little brother now, Ayato-kun," Laito said playfully, his fake smile reappearing._

I can't say it.

_Ayato's tense shoulders seemed to relax only slightly. It was obvious that Ayato knew everything without needing to have him say it. That all he wanted was a confirmation that Laito didn't feel strong enough to give._

_Saying it out loud would make the truth more real for him. Even imagining himself saying it brought up his memory of his mother's pleased smile when he was being punished for something_ she _had started._

 _He felt he should blame her but another side, the side she had poisoned over the years, told him that_ he _was to blame. That him and That Man were behind it all._

_"Did the hag have to do with it?" his carefully practiced smile to hide the truth that pained him wavered at Ayato's sharp question._

_"Does it even matter anymore?" the solemness in his voice stopped Ayato's barrage of questions._

_Ayato stared at him quietly as if searching for something he was perhaps accidentally giving away. Laito knew that Ayato was aware of everything, but why did he need to_ hear _it?!_

_"I'll come back in a couple of hours," Ayato's stare stopped as one of his hands gripped one of the bars of Laito's cell as if to test its strength with a tug before he departed._

_Laito was once again left in the dark. He didn't know why Ayato had even cared to hear him say_ it _to him. It was a pointless thing that only gave a small bittersweet pain that he didn't want to feel because he sensed that pain would only push him to the final breaking of what was left of him._

 _Unfortunately for him, hours later, his next visitor in his prison wasn't Ayato. Laito should have prepared himself to having_ her _come down to see him for one final strike._

*****

"Aren't you going to do something?" the edgy tone beside Laito broke into his thoughts as he laid on his bed. He'd been staring blankly at an unfinished crossword puzzle he still held in his hands.

 _Those_ memories were coming back to him again. He didn't know how to react as his mind recalled everything in vivid detail as if it were something presently happening to him.

_She heard... And yet my Bitch-chan won't say anything about it._

That was what had brought it back to him. His Hannah-bitch with her dismissing silence in what was bothering him was like an old reopened wound. Ever since he'd met her, she had somehow effortlessly made him remember it all like it was fresh.

Her quietness, her lack of poking at something she now knew could wound him, irritated him but he refused to show that to her.

He could never fully figure out what was inside her mind. Her unreadability made it impossible for him to predict what she could do or say. That was all a part of the sadism he had recognized with her. There was no warning from her before she used something she had learned to hurt him. Her indifference and lack of unconditional 'love' towards him was yet another one of the ways she fought him back.

_What is she thinking?_

"Do what?" glancing at her, he smiled as she narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

She was sitting beside him but with a good distance between them. Like always, she didn't like willingly being close to him physically. Her body was tense as she pulled her knees up to her chest yet her eyes didn't leave him while her back rested against his headboard. Her short nightgown rode up her bare thighs at the movement but modesty was long lost for the both of them.

"Punish me for talking to your brother?"

Gasping, Laito almost giggled aloud at seeing his Hannah-bitch's eyes begin to glare at his reaction.

"I did forget to punish you for breaking one of my rules, didn't I?!"

Regret for accidentally reminding him of his forgetfulness didn't appear in her cold expression. He hadn't expected her to show it. She was too cruel to give him such a small victory in getting her apprehensive. Usually he had to pick away at her constantly until she snapped and showed him that fear mingled with revulsion that he'd worked so hard to get from her.

Looking away from him, his bitch stretched out her legs on his bed and sighed.

"Let's get it over with then...," his smile widened at the bored resignation in her voice.

_She does it on purpose._

Letting the silence ensue after her flatly said words of acceptance, Laito looked back at the crossword puzzle in his hands.

"What is a prefix with chloride?"

"Huh...?"

"If you don't answer it I'll bite you somewhere you can't hide, nfu!" his voice sounded melodious to him just telling her that. He knew how she loved to hide his fang marks. He sometimes made it intentionally difficult to by biting her somewhere visible that her short outfits couldn't conceal.

He could practically feel her glare without looking at her. There was no loud profanity like he was used to, just a burning sensation of her stare on the side of his face as he comfortably looked up at the puzzle he had in his hands.

"You have ten seconds to answer me before I bite you behind your knee which will make it very hard for you to walk for a day or so...," his small smirk was threatening to turn into laughter as she shivered next to him.

"Tetra...," his smile faded seeing that it was the correct number of letters.  
Annoyed with her being obviously correct, he shot her a glance as she merely stared back at him as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"What? It's either that or TRI," she deadpanned.

"Couldn't you _not_ have known the answer to that?" his irritation was starting to appear in his lowered tone.

His Bitch-chan's scowl came along with her snappish answer, "Did you honestly expect me to answer _wrong_ so you could take my ability to walk away?"

Staring at her for a couple of seconds, Laito told himself the puzzle was still unfinished. There were plenty of unanswered questions in it that he was certain she couldn't answer.

Turning on his side to put his puzzle book flatly on the bed he wrote down the answer she had given him.

"What is another name to call somatic stem cells?"

"Adult stem cells," the bored certainty in her answer had him looking up at her.

"You're wrong...," he smiled slowly.

"Yeah. You say that as you cover that puzzle with your hand," she didn't even look at him to know he had unknowingly hidden his unanswered puzzle under the flat of his palm.

Studying her cool features, Laito should have known that his Bitch-chan still had secrets he had yet to discover.

Her knowledge in science was one.

Strangely, as he began to ask her more questions and she gave him her nonchalant answers, the memories that had been earlier discomforting him were pushed to the back of his mind were they usually resided.

*****

Sleep didn't ease his present hunger. Reiji felt the time go slowly, driving him once again to the edge of the madness that had consumed him.

He couldn't leave his lab. He had made it impossible to get in or get out when privately constructing it under the mansion. Ayato had been fully aware of what he was doing when locking him inside to take Yui away from him and his operating table.

Rubbing both hands over his face, he grimaced at feeling dried blood flake under his fingers. All Reiji could do at the time was languish inside the damaged blood stained lab as his thirst ate away at his last remaining sane thoughts.

When had he last fed...? Ah yes, it had been out in the city. A young woman had been at a bookstore he had walked past. Her light blue eyes had glanced at him curiously before she quickly had looked away from him to continue perusing a bookshelf near the clear glass of the store's window.

He had picked her for her hair... In the past he had usually picked them blonde but lately he had been picking girls with long pitch black hair.

Luring her away with small talk had been too easy. Taking her to some darkened park to seduce her into foolishly offering her neck as he had drank down the salty medication laden blood was but a routine he had performed with many women before her.

It had been an insufficient meal. Not even remembering the misty eyed woman trembling in his arms many days earlier could calm his hunger.

He had stroked her hair while feeding but it had been rough to his touch and held the strong scent of chemicals human women loved to use to beautify themselves.

_No, she wasn't the most recent one..._

He didn't want to recall biting Hannah upon his bed. Feeling her soft silken hair through his fingers as he'd gently lain her unconscious form over his neatly made sheets. The clean scent of her and the untainted taste of her blood numbing his tounge when he'd first bitten down on the side of her pale neck.

He could almost taste her sweat still. The essence of her that had entered into his blood with his suctioning mouth as she had shivered hotly underneath him fully awakened to know it was him.

"Stop it!" the voice that snapped and echoed in his lab didn't even sound like himself anymore. It was a raw wounded sound.

He didn't want to think of her. She seemed to almost be haunting him while her presence wasn't near him at all. He felt instinctively that she was probably up in Laito's room being ravished by him or playing one of his games without a lingering thought on Reiji other than him nearly killing her friend.

His chest ached at that realization. The truth that he wasn't even in her thoughts when dealing with Laito privately unless it was to hate what he had done.

*****

 _Fucking annoying pest!,_ Hannah tried to slap Laito away from her bleeding leg after what happened to be the third bite he'd given her. She had answered all of the stupid questions he had shot at her and had been correct but he wasn't content with that, _no,_ he couldn't be content with letting her off easy.

The bastard had literally looked through his stupid puzzle book to find random questions she couldn't answer. Everything from celebrities, to history had been asked of her and this was the third one she'd gotten wrong.

Frustrated with how he deeply dug his fangs on the back of her calf, making the muscle there throb sharply, Hannah made another grab at him to pull some of his hair since his stupid fucking hat was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling his soft longish hair through her fingers, she twisted and viciously pulled uncaring if she was hurting him in the least.

All she wanted was for him to stop mangling her leg with his fangs that seemed to burn the deeper they pierced into her.

The painful pinch of his sharp teeth lessened abruptly as he yanked his mouth away from her wounded calf. His cold hand grabbed her own and pulled it away harshly from his tangled hair.

"Bitch-chan, this isn't playing fair!" he complained looking up at her from between her spread legs as if she'd committed some capital crime.

Panting, she looked away from him to look at the damage done to her right leg. Bites weren't the only issue at hand. Bruises decorated her pale skin from where he'd gripped her to hold her leg down as he had bent it to the side so he could comfortably lay on his stomach to bite her.

_I can barely move it!_

Her bleeding leg was trembling uncontrollably. He had bitten her calf, the back of her knee and her ankle so far. She could see the blood from the back of her leg staining the green sheets underneath them.

_They sting!_

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that he'd go out of his way to make it painful. Nothing was ever clear and over where The Pest was concerned.

"Why are you looking at your leg like that...? You'll be going behind my back again in a couple of days...," his moany voice had her glare snapping to his softly smiling face. He looked almost comical with his partially messy hair but she was too pissed off to laugh.

"You. Tricked. Me," she grounded out through her teeth as those damned inhuman eyes of his widened at her accusation.

"But you got them wrong."

"I didn't get them _wrong_! We finished the first puzzle and you decided to be _annoying_ with looking for a bunch of random questions!" Hannah hated hearing her voice rise in front of him. He was acting childish again like the night he had punished her for biting Subaru. Just teasing her, getting under her skin and making her _snap_.

By the brightening in his stare, she was aware that he liked seeing her like that. Holding her urge to just yell and hurt him was taking its toll on her. He was relentlessly trying to anger her for no apparent reason.

_This isn't a punishment... He just wants me to react._

She hated falling into one of his stupid traps. With his smile struggling to contain his laughter at her furious reaction, Hannah told herself to not give it to him.

Clearing her throat, she schooled her features to hide the anger he had managed to incite in her.

"Next question...," the happiness in his green eyes finally faded and she almost wanted to smirk at the loss of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that crossword puzzle/biting theme is overused somewhere but it definitely sounds like something Laito's twisted self will come up with to immobilize Hannah into staying put.
> 
> Laito + crossword puzzle = punishment seems like a normal theme for this kid. (Sorry if y'all have seen this theme before and are bored with it)
> 
> DID YOU GUYS GET WORRIED THINKING AYATO WAS GONNA JUMP POOR HANNAH?
> 
> Sorry for trolling with that. 
> 
> Took some liberties with dialogue in the flashback since I ain't outright going to take a translators own words to put on here. 
> 
> Next chapter will probably have some more flashbacks but with other persons. (Letting y'all guess who we'll be concentrating on)


	41. Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia appearance with a lot of Yui being mentally tortured. Expect the following: physical child abuse, sexual child abuse, just a very fucked up triggering chapter that will have Yui see a side of the triplets she would have never wanted to see. T^T

It was like walking in murky darkness without truly ever moving her feet. Yui had been feeling that strangeness before since being within Ayato's room. She didn't know if the darkness in her consciousness were dreams or her opening her eyes in the darkness inside of Ayato's iron maiden.

Everything was black but had _emotions_. Feelings that brought flashes of memories that weren't her own. She knew those were _her_ memories. The past of the mother of the triplets.

 _Someone make them stop...,_ she could never speak out whenever it happened. Ayato was silently sleeping beside her as she remained trapped inside of her nightmares, his cold body close to her side because of the tight space within his chosen sleeping place.

That darkness felt like cold filthy water that surrounded and even entered her body. There was a great sense of both fullness with emptiness because what was consuming her in her dreams wasn't from herself anymore. It was something she was too weak to fight off.

_Why is she doing this...?_

Yui didn't know much about the mother of the triplets or why she was somehow inside of her. Even with her body being weighed down by the numbness of slow healing from the horrors days before, Yui felt her heart pound and twist in pain inside of her chest as if it was a wiggling creature with a life of its own.

It was as if her insides were beginning to rot. It was a far from pleasant sensation. Like someone were slowly burning and decaying her from inside of her rib cage and torturously consuming her until her head was only flooded with bitter vengeful thoughts, emotions and random images of a life long gone.

_Stop it! Get out!_

A chuckle. It was so clear. There was a womanly _chuckling_ beside her ear that blew cold air over her skin, making a shiver of apprehension go down her spine. Yui squeezed her eyes shut, fearful that if she did open them she'd see some spectral woman with emotionlessly grinning green eyes looking down at her as if she were an object she was planning on breaking.

 _"You are such a stupid,_ stupid _girl! Do you think you can keep me from taking over for long...?"_

She shivered trying to block that penetrating echoing voice out but it was close to her ear as if the long dead woman herself were laying on top of her side and whispering to her.

 _"So weak... I used to be this worthless... This nauseatingly gullible...,"_ the voice was now almost saddened yet Yui sensed it was all a feigned melancholy that reminded heavily of Laito's own act.

It was evil. Just dead evil that blanketed her every time that unseen woman spoke.

Something cold, unlike any coldness Yui had ever felt before, stroked her hair with a false affection that sickened her to her stomach. The ice of the caress was even more formidable and repelling than that of the vampires. This was the coldness of death and just a plain apathetic wrongness combined.

She was surprised her hair didn't turn to ice at the contact that felt more like gently moving icy air.

 _"Don't you hate them...? Don't you hate what they've done to you and your friend...?"_ Yui's heart gave a sharp jerk that had her open her mouth in an inaudible gasp.

 _"Laito toys with your friend. I know what he does to her... Do you want to know what she endures to protect you while you're just being_ useless _?"_

Yui couldn't even say no. Her mind screamed it, but even if she could say it she doubted the woman would stop.

 _"He_ rapes _her and forces her to enjoy it. He's become infatuated with her because she won't give up... That makes her situation more dismal than yours, doesn't it? You could die consumed by my memories locked inside my heart while she will always remember what he does to her..."_

 _No...,_ she didn't want to hear it. She knew it was true but she still didn't like hearing that woman with laughter in her whispering voice telling it to her as if it personally pleased her.

 _"If it hadn't been for you, she would have long escaped. She could have even managed to evade Ritcher in the process... However she stays because of_ you _. Aren't you a little ashamed of your selfishness?"_

 _I don't want her to suffer!,_ shivers raked her body as she couldn't speak.

 _"Then you break... You break so easily like a cheap porcelain doll. Just one night of sex and another of torture and you_ break _,"_ the condescending tone was like a knife.

 _"How could you_ not _hate them...?"_

 _The Lord is my shepherd,_  
_I shall not be in want-_

 _"Has your faith once protected you since being here?"_ the question was asked snidely as if the words Yui forced herself to remember brought a disgusting taste to the other woman's mouth.

 _"Just words with some pointless bit of hope behind them and you think your God that has done_ nothing _for both of you now will come protect you?"_

Yui's inner prayers stopped when pain at those words robbed her of breath. The refusal to give up her hope by admitting that what the velvety spiteful voice was telling was the truth her caused her a pain she couldn't describe. It was the sort of pain that paralyzed her thoughts and left her empty.

 _"When I was like you, I learned that having faith wasn't strength... That the only thing I could have faith in was myself and what I could do...,"_ the murmured words sounded satisfied at Yui's lack of mental struggling.

 _"I learned how to use everything around me to my advantage. To cause pain for gain, to take... It was all done without regrets..."_ the voice trailed off as if weakening.

 _"_ **He** _taught me that and I taught it to my sons,"_ a cruel small laugh that somehow carried the scent of ashes, blood and flowers filled the closed space of the iron maiden, yet Ayato didn't awaken at the obvious smell emanating from the dead woman speaking to her.

 _"Do you want to see how I was taught...?"_ Yui could feel sharp nails gently scraping her scalp without cutting her.

The sharpened points of the nails caressing her suddenly dug and Yui screamed without sound, her mouth only gaping in shock at feeling the icy sharpness slowly imbedding itself through her flesh until hitting the bone underneath.

The darkness that had been covering her was filled with color. It was so bright that the eyes behind her lowered eyelids stung at the brightness of the abrupt release of memories entering her consciousness.

She could see a man without a face. All she could make out was his impossibly long pale white hair and his low voice whispering to a young girl beside him that looked up at him with far too innocent green eyes. The words weren't precise in her mind but Yui felt she _understood_ them.

They were corrupting words that polluted the mind. Seductive and dark. Yui, even from a distance of the foggy memory, could see the young girl with long lavender hair slowly have her brilliant green eyes dull the more the man leaned to her ear and continued speaking with a soft smile that only showed a hint of his fangs.

A large elegant hand caressed the girl's long hair before he stepped away from her.

_Who is this...?_

More color filled her vision within these unwanted dreams. Emotions with jumbled images without direction confused her. Lust, betrayal, understanding and madness came along with the flashes of white, black and red. She saw the man with other women, _flaunting_ them in front of the once innocent girl, and could only feel a rage with a baffling helpless sadness that made her want to just get up and run.

 _"It's common to have several lovers...,"_ his voice was calm and sounded almost too reasonable. If Yui hadn't been taught differently, the certainty in that voice would have convinced her that what he said was the truth.

That small corruption took a hold of the unwanted memories and Yui saw the girl that would soon become the woman torturing her in her sleep, seducing men into her bed. The girl hadn't cared who she gave herself to. It was all undiscriminating. Servant, human or other vampires. She was more concerned with quantity than quality.

It was all done in hopes that the man would see and would seek to correct her.

He never did.

 _"He hadn't cared...,"_ the woman cut into the memories, her voice broken. _"He even saw me a couple of times and he hadn't cared... I was the only one that felt betrayed."_

The triplets. Yui trembled, already feeling ill at where the memories those sharp nails impaling her skull were taking her to. The triplets looked so young and vulnerable standing in a darkness that didn't have a shred of light, as if waiting for something to give them direction.

Kanato holding Teddy protectively to his chest, his shadowy lavender colored eyes staring at her with a blank haunted look. Ayato's eyes were a mix between a smile and a glare. Even as a child there had been a mischievous rebellious sharpness in his gaze that hadn't changed. And Laito's own stare was almost saddened with a darkness that didn't suit the age of his boyish appearance. He smiled but his eyes... Something was slowly dying in him along with his faint smile.

_I don't want to see!_

_"I taught them too...,"_ pictures attacked Yui's sight. Scenes of things that filled her mouth with vomit and had her nose burn at the rotting smell that accompanied them.

Kanato singing hoarsely as his mother laid naked on a stone floor with a man thrusting on top of her just a couple of feet behind him. The woman's wanton sounds where echoed with the groans of her lover that became part of Kanato's pained song. Yui wanted to cry out and tear her unblinking stare from the sight of the small Kanato singing with his back turned to his mother and that eager man covering her body.

He only sung in a voice that increasingly became raspy with obvious overuse while he held Teddy close. The vacant quality behind his eyes was unnerving, but Yui couldn't stop looking at him as blood began to drip from his gently moving lips.

The smell of his blood became one with the salty moist scent of the darkened dungeon his mother was entertaining her lover in.

_Doesn't she care?! He's in here singing and bleeding but-_

Moving towards the singing small boy was painful. Every single step she took towards his sitting form that gently rocked back and forth as he sung felt like a sharp electric current going up her legs.

_"You can't do anything for him."_

The shock of seeing a younger Kanato in such a state while singing for his lustful mother hadn't yet dissipated when she was brought to yet another terrible scene.

_Laito-kun...!_

Yui couldn't scream. All she could feel were tears fill her eyes hotly at seeing that woman running her fingers through a young Laito's hair. But that wasn't what disgusted and made Yui feel a flare of unexpected pity.

Laito's young thin body was nude as that as his mother who sat on the edge of a large bed with rumpled sheets.

 _"You're a good boy for me aren't you, Laito...?"_ the woman's smile was deceptively kind. It could have easily been mistaken for loving in an instant and Yui could see the inner conflict Laito was having seeing that expression upon her usually coldly smiling face.

His green eyes were almost sad. Yui never had thought she'd see that emotion in his face. She had grown accustomed to seeing his smiling lustful stares directed at Hannah and his smirk, but never that melancholic stare that looked as if he were being hurt ever so slowly.

 _"Do you really love me...?"_ his mother chuckled at Laito's question. The question had been asked in a small uncertain voice as if he was unsure of himself.

 _"Yes, Laito. I've told you repeatedly,"_ Yui could tell it was all lies. The woman lied with a mask of kindness just like the man that had darkened her before the birth of Laito and his brothers.

Yui knew it without it being told. That knowledge was something that had been dormant along with that evil woman residing inside of her waiting for the right moment to strike to take over her.

_All lies._

_"This is how love is shown. You want to be_ loved _, don't you, Laito?"_ the woman's long fingers continued to stroke Laito's soft longish locks as he stared back at her with slightly widened eyes.

_It's lies!_

_"... I'll be a good boy for you, Mother..."_

Yui couldn't hold the vomit inside of her when the woman pulled the still too young Laito with her to get his trembling thin body on top of her on the bed.

_"I'll love you..."_

She doubled over as the vomit, vile and acidic, left her mouth and stained the floor. Her eyes were blinded by her tears while she tried to cover her mouth to keep the disgusting liquid spewing from her mouth in but it only slipped through her fingers and dripped on the ground.

_This is-this is what is inside of me?!_

Clutching her chest with a vomit covered hand, Yui clawed at her own skin. She could feel it was her _heart_. That thing twisting painfully with each memory revealed.

_I don't want it! I don't want it! Get it out of me!_

_"That other boy managed to not only learn three languages but he also learned the violin to top it all!"_ the loud crash of glass breaking had Yui's head jerking up to see that the scene had thankfully changed.

They were in what looked to be a different room that wasn't the one with Laito. This room was more lavish, feminine and with hints of dark purple and black.

A small Ayato with rumpled clothing trembled in front of the livid woman, yet despite his shivering his eyes remained sharp which only helped irritate her further.

 _"What did I tell you...?"_ the woman asked too softly, straightening her back as she smiled like she hasn't just grabbed a perfume bottle from the vanity table behind her to hurl it at Ayato's feet moments earlier with a shout.

 _"That you have no use for worthless boys,"_ Ayato's voice was firm. He was obviously afraid but he was doing his best to not let the woman see it.

 _"I did, didn't I?"_ the woman crossed her arms under her large breasts, her cold eyes looking down at Ayato in an almost measuring manner that made even Yui's skin crawl with apprehension for what could possibly come next.

 _"You're disappointing me again...,"_ Ayato couldn't hide his tremble at the whisper. He could even no longer look up at his mother's eyes.

It came without warning. The strike of the woman viciously slapping Ayato hard enough that he fell down on the broken glass of the perfume bottle with a hopeless cry.

He could no longer be brave as his face became wet with tears.

 _"I do not care for boys who cry either!"_ Yui screamed seeing the woman spin around to grab something from the vanity behind her. The sound of something harshly striking a whimpering Ayato trying to crawl away from the broken glass was sickening and Yui couldn't even move or close her eyes to ignore it.

She felt as if she would never forget his crying at the insults and pain inflicted on him even after awakening from that terrible dream.

_He's just a child!_

_"You're useless to me if you're not better than this! You're nothing if you're not number one!"_ Ayato could only whimper out the words "Yes, Mother" through the tears that had been forced out of him during the verbal and physical assault.

_"Yes, Mother! I'll-"_

Yui's terrified moist eyes watched as a young Ayato laying on the floor surrounded by broken glass, promised to be number one under the unending attack.

_Just stop! Stop it! Don't do that to him anymore._

The blackness finally returned with her mental screaming and thrashing. It was a blissful familiar darkness that took away the sting of the malicious nails cutting into the side of her head.

Those nails now slowly pulled out with a disturbing wet crunch as they rubbed against bleeding flesh and bone. The act alone made blood drip warmly down the side of Yui's face that only stared at the metal wall of Ayato's iron maiden.

 _"You can't keep me out. I'm a part of you now,"_ the voice was faint, almost too faint to hear yet Yui felt as if the woman had her strength lessen considerably during her mental torture.

 _"You're weak without me. If it weren't for my heart, you would have been dead since your first night here,"_ there was a smugness in those parting words that somehow lingered even long after the woman had departed.

She hadn't even realized that she had been truly screaming out loud the entire time and that Ayato hadn't been asleep as she had been led to think.

It was as if time had been frozen still while she had been unwillingly taken into that dark past.

*****

"Stop moving so much, chichinashi!" Ayato was trying not to hurt the stupid girl that had woken him up with her unearthly shrieking.

_She made her own head bleed!_

Being awakened by the smell of her blood and her loud screaming had him immediately react. Ayato didn't know what to honestly do with her other than pin her flailing arms down as she shook her head side to side with her eyes wide open in terror. Sitting on top of her, he glared down at her.

_What is ore-sama supposed to do with her like this...?_

The girl was obviously broken almost to the point of no return. Ayato didn't know if her form of brokenness was from Reiji's torture or the heart of _the hag_ beating within her fiercely as if it wanted to leap out of her body.

"GET HER OUT!"

That shout had him widening his eyes in confused surprise. All she had been shouting for the past hour had been incomprehensible gibberish, but now there was finally some clear words.

"GET HER HEART OUT!"

Staring down at the small chest only covered by the thin cloth of a white shirt, Ayato finally knew as chichinashi stopped her thrashing and only shook underneath him with sobs.

"Please... Ayato-kun... Don't let her come back...!" that beseeching voice had him look at her face. Chichinashi's expression was no longer crazed, but filled with an unexpected hope he'd never thought to see there.

"I saw her... I saw what she did to you, Kanato-kun and Laito-kun...," her voice was brittle, barely above a whisper. Yet hearing her say it had Ayato's fierce bruising grip holding her wrists down loosen.

Now things seemed to have become more complicated. He knew of the heart but the last thing he would have expected was for the hag trying to make a comeback. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fucked me up, but Cordelia is still an issue that will need to be addressed later on in the story. This chapter was to emphasize her impending very real threat as well as show how her sons got so damaged. 
> 
> I'll admit that I got so into it (blame my writing music playlist) that I made Cordelia's abuse many times more terrifying than canon.
> 
> If you were triggered despite being warned, I really can't do anything to fix that. I write terrible things.
> 
> (Don't worry. Yui is a little better now. She just got more resolve through her compassion to keep Cordelia from taking over this time around but she will come back again...)


	42. Author's Note

Sorry guys for not updating in quite awhile so I'll just say it right out. That while I really want to continue this story and finish it, this fandom still has a lot of negative shit that distracts me from continuing on for the moment.

I want to clear my mind before coming back and I think that in order to do so I need more positive surroundings like OTHER fandoms.

You might be seeing me working on other stories or making new ones, or even taking requests as long as it isn't for DL.

I'll try to be back soon cos the thought of this remaining unfinished pisses me off personally. This isn't a forever kinda thing (fuck that. I still have brainstorming notes for this fic. Shit is going to be happening XD)

Just consider this a vacation until I come back refreshed from a more positive place.

You can find me at bitchymuggle.tumblr.com (you can also see the fandoms I'm into there if you want to request something that isn't DL) just don't mention this fic to me for awhile until I feel motivated enough to want to come back to it. I'm already working on with some friends who are supporting me in this and they're willing to wait until I'm in a good state of mind.


End file.
